The Lewd Adventures of Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir
by Creeply
Summary: The lewd adventures of Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir. Where everyone is ready to go at a moment's notice and the mad pimp HawkMoth (Or HawkDaddy) needs to be stopped by the combined force of the two greatest lovers who ever lived. Smut. Clear and cut parody. Very hardcore.
1. Chapter 1: PrologueIntroduction

**Review Next thing up soon. All aged up for obvious reasons, All of them. Even the ones you don't want to be. straight up lemon parody. Smut through out. Out of character, a few original characters. And a lot of lemony goodness without constraints like characterization or logic.**

Marinette grinned as she adjusted her shirt and then pouted, pulling it down just a little bit and then readjusting the entire thing. She finally admired her absolutely stacked frame in the mirror.

"Yeah this is going to be a great day." She said while popping her big blow job lips. Her outfit was absolutely on point today! Her white crop top was just large enough to cover her breasts but leave plenty of underboob to the roving eye. Her pink denim booty shorts hugged her new and improved hips, and her long black hair made her look absolutely downright adorable in pigtails.

Not to mention she had a new purse that she was dying to take out and flaunt in everyone's faces.

"Darling! Hurry up! After all it his family day!" A voice practically trilled up to Marinette's room. Marinette smiled and opened her trap door before skipping down the steps. Every inch of her mature, round, curvy body was bouncing in delight.

Sabine had followed her daughters lead and actually wore clothes today. She had on a bright pink matching pair of denim shorts. That were the same shade as Marinette's and unfortunately the exact same size. So Sabine's large watermelon sized ass cheeks were pretty much free to the air. The sides of the shorts biting into her baby breeder hips like thong straps. Which was what they had become as niether of the pair of them wore underwear.

"Is Tikki ready?" Sabine asked as she put on her sunglasses and adjusted her hair. Marinette frowned and pointed towards Sabine's bare Triple M breasts with a sigh and a flick at her mom's bare erect nipples.  
"Uhm are you? Are you forgetting something?" Sabine grinned and pinched Marinette's cheek before giggling.  
"Of course not. I was just testing you. After all you are the forgetful one!" Sabine said as she turned around and bent way over. Her juicy jiggling ass wiggling in Marinette's face. Practically begging someone to give it a spank.

Sabine finally picked up her bra from the laundry hamper and slipped it on, it was an off egg shell white with red flowers decorated on it and small black buds waiting to open. She also picked up a sunhat to keep the beautiful bright day light out of her eyes.  
"The teacher said that they should already be there when we arrive. So we don't have to worry about that." Sabine adjusted her bra so that her breasts showed just a hint of nipple poking out. Marinette smiled and grabbed the picnic basket that they had made for the special family day.

"Tikki! Let's go already!" Marinette yelled upstairs. Tikki phased through the trapdoor and landed between the two gorgeous women.  
"Alright. I'm ready let's go." The sweet voiced goddess of ccreation said to the hot as hell mother daughter pair.

They said goodbye to their still sleeping house mates and descended the house steps, locked up the family owned bussiness and made their way rapidly to the park. Occassionally their hips would crash together and they would apologize and giggle. Their high heels clicking and their hair flying in the early morning breeze.  
"Hey wait up!" A voice called. Marinette squeaked and began blushing. It wasn't as if she could help it. After all the most gorgeous guy that she knew had told her to wait up.

Adrien Agreste sprinted up to the two of them. He was wearing his normal tight blue work out shorts and an open white model shirt. His perfectly combed hair was almost shining with all of the product in it. He smiled and waved as he slowly approached his three most favorite people in the world, if not the universe. He was very clearly happy to see them. Especially since the elephant like bulge in his pants was straining to get free. As was his reflex.

He might spent a lot of time with gorgeous women practically draped across him, but he was always almost shocked into silence in front of these actual pillars of gorgeousness. They proved that angels exsisted, and that they wanted humanity to be happy.  
"Well well well. Look who was able to make it." Sabine said cockily as she strode up and greeted him in the conventional European manner. With a deep French kiss that seemed to last forever and involved their tongues twirling around the others mouth. When they finally broke free they were breathless and their fronts were grinding against the other.

"And can't forget my absolutely most favorite girl in the world." Adrien said as he gripped his girlfriends hips and pulled Marinettte to him. They started with a simple loving peck and then dove their tongues together as if this was their last moment on earth. Marinette was practically cooing in happiness as she wrapped her legs around his hips and mewed happiliy as she rubbed against him. His bulge practically aching to snake out.

"Tikki." Adrien greeted the third member of the party who blew him a kiss and a wink.  
"Where are the others?" He said nervously looking around. It wasn't like he was dissapointed to meet them here with a picnic basket...but still...  
"Oh they are all going to meet us at the park." Sabine said as she lowered her sunglasses and wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. "All of them."

Adrien chuckled nervously before wrapping his arms around the girls shoulders as the group of lovers continued towards the brand new playground in the park.  
"To think that the mayor had enough money to make this." Marinette sighed as she sat down on the blanket her mom set down. Marinette lounged with a hand behind her head and a wiggle in her hips. Her eyelids fluttering as the warm breeze passed over them all.

"Well after the entire Breeder incident it wasn't as if the beta had any choice. After all with the influx of kids..."Adrien said as he cuddled up next to Marinette and began nibbling on the girls ear. She giggled before turning around to snuggle against him.

"Yeah it was a pretty surreal use of the powers." She said teasing him back. Sabine sat down with a huff and crossed her arms underneath her impressive clevage. Her hat sitting at an angle and her eyes boiling over with embarassment. Her blush had turned her face down to her belly button a bright flushed pink.  
"Oh my god you two! How many times do I have to apologize for that!" She said waving her hand and perfectly manicured nails in front of her face.

Tikki chuckled from where she sat on the bench gazing down at the three of them. She sniffed the air and licked her lips before her eyes darted to a nearby shop. She wiggled on the bench before looking at the others.  
"Hey tell me when the kids get here...I've got to...I need something sweet." She said before she quickly went past the brand new playground and leaves the three to flirt among themselves.

"Well I am glad that I could join everyone on this family outting." Adrien said as he leaned against the two girls. Sabine happiliy nuzzled his neck.  
"Of course! You are part of this family after all." She said with a grin and a nibble to his ear.

"Wait...Didn't you say that you had a photoshoot today?" Marinette said suspiciously as Adrien chuckled.  
"It was nearby so I ditched as soon as possible. Literally the moment that the shooter turned around."  
"Well you should probably hide then." Marinette said pointing to a tube slide and then towards a man looking around angiriliy with a camera. A woman stood beside him in a bathrobe that hugged her sides and left nothing to the imagination. Adrien swore before jumping up. He had to rearrange his erection since it threatened to pop out of his pants.

"Alright. I'll see you guys around." He said before he sprinted for the hiding spot. The two waved after him casaully.  
"Should we tell him when the kids get here?" Sabine asked casaully. Marinette giggled behind her hand and shook her head.  
"He will figure it out." Marinette said offhandedly before she heard the approaching squeal and running barefoot of an old friend.

"Marinette!" Mannon screeched as the younger bimbo launched herself through the air and caught the girl unaware. Marinette squawked as she rolled over and came up with the C cup breasted overly enthusastic young lady in her lap.

"OH! Hello Mannon!" Marinette said with a grin as she patted the dusty skinned girls wild hair. Mannon chuckled and hugged Marinette burrowing her face against the older woman's tits and smiling happiliy.  
"Having a family day! So are we!"

"Nadja!" Sabine greeted happily as she stood and embraced the approaching reporter. Nadja was decked out in her typical attire. A red thong to match her red heels, a gray reporter's jacket that was buttoned up just enough to be counted as public decency and a bright shade of lipstick to match her hair.  
"Sabine! Darling!" Nadja said as the two embraced and kissed passionately.

"Great to see you Manon." Marinette said as she gave the young lady a kiss to the cheeks. Mannon pouted and gripped Marinette's chin forcefully and glared into the normally very easily cowed young ladies eyes.  
"Hey now! I'm not the brat that you used to babysit! I'm mature! I am an adult! And I expect to be treated as such." She said as Marinette squeaked. Manon crashed their lips together and frenched her hard enough for Marinette's nipples to almost instantly harden and peak out from her white crop top. Manon spread Marinette's legs and pressed forwards. The two were practically the same age now, Marinette should be treating her better!

(Which was odd as Marinette would have bet money that Mannon was supposed to be younger right? Why did it feel as if they were actually the same age?)

Manon finally pulled away when Marinette stopped making noises. When they broke apart a string of saliva between their tongues stretched and practically glowed gold in the sunglight. Marinette's face was a bright pink and she was shivering in delight. Her hard nipples threatening to rip a hole in her shirt.

"HEY! What about me? Don't you have a kiss for your favorite aunt? Get over here!" Sabine demanded as she hooked Manon up by the young ladies purple rave romper/booty short combo. The same one she had worn when she was a very little girl. Now it hugged the brown skinned ladies body like a second skin, digging up and giving her a wedgie while simultaneously exposing her bare breasts, which could never be mistaken for something on a little kid.

Manon eagerly plunged her tongue into the gorgeous Sabine who grinned and groped Manon's nice perky ass cheeks. The two smiled at each other as Sabine gave one cheek a pinch and then another. Manon's nipples dug against Sabine's bra until finally one of Sabine's erect little nubs sprung free.

Sabine popped the kiss off. Causing Manon to lean against her, her arms wrapped around Sabine's shoulders and shiver in delight at the prolonged make out session. Sabine lifted one of Manon's butt cheeks critically and grinned at the nice firm jiggle behind it. Manon was still moaning as her eyes stared unfocused at Sabine's radiance.  
"Look out Nadja. You better be careful or she'll be raiding your closet before you know it." Sabine said winking at Nadja and then sending a knowing look to Marinette who giggled and squirmed.

"Don't I know it! I swear Manon has sprung up and matured right before my eyes!" Nadja said as she looked at her daughters clothes. "In fact maybe I should try some of her stuff out. How well does sharing with your mommy go Marinette?" Nadja asked the young blushing woman who was gaping like a fish before changing the subject.

"OH look! They're here!" Into the park came a stream of blonde haired kids, with dozens of different moms attempting to keep up and actually offer them maternal encouragement. Which was hard as they all had their daddies energy.

Adrien had come out of hiding and was standing in the middle of them all. Playing, laughing, tossing kids and just generally being a stand up guy. Marinette looked between Sabine, Nadja and Mannon and back to Adrein.  
"Look How well he's doing with all those kids. He's like a natural. Oh whoa better go get him before they take him home bye!" Marinette quickly got out in one single sentence stream of consciousness before she turned and sprinted through the fray of blonde brats all vying for Adrien's attention who patiently played with them all.

Finally Marinette got to where he was. Adrien didn't even hesitate before picking her up by the hips, spinning in a tight circle and bringing his number one gal to his lips to kiss deeply.

Sabine and Nadja sighed as they looked on, lust clouding their eyes.  
"Can't believe how shy and cute your daughter used to be." Nadja said finally turning to Sabine and giving her a pinch to the butt instead of an elbow to the ribs.  
"I know. I never thought she would get laid. But she is still cute!" Sabine protested. Nadja nodded knowingly and rubbed at Sabine.  
"Oh I know but she is also well..."  
"Hot as fuck" Mannon said simply and casually as she crossed her arms and nodded as if she were the authority of the matter. Nadja and Sabine exchanged a glance and let out great peals of jolly laughter. Tikki watched all the goings on from the top of the snack bar where she was eating her sixth chocolate bar. She made herself comfortable and enjoyed the view.

All across the city of making love people were busy getting down and dirty and enjoying themselves. The sun was clear, the sky was clear, and not a single window had curtains, so that way anyone passing outside would be able to peek in and watch the inhabitants screw each other silly.

"Can't wait for tonights daily orgy." Tikki said blissfully to herself as she crunched on the sweet treat. It was almost as good as sex. Almost.

**Review next thing up soon. Probably a few people wondering how this all happened? Well this is the prologue. Just a teasing taste of what is to come. Lot's of weird stuff coming in this story. So be prepared.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stormy Weather

**Review Next thing up soon. Going to do some backtracking a little. SMut. Lemon. Everyone aged up. Obviously.**

Adrien moaned as he rolled his shoulders and gazed down at the beautiful young woman who was giving him a sloppy blow job. IT was in between shoots at the moment and the new local weather girl had been assigned for shoots with him for the magazine. And when they said new they meant incredibly new! She had just won a contest that very day and was now a part of the new line up. He grinned and wiggled his hips so that she had to actually work at sucking his dick.

Mirelle Caquet had won the populatirty contest by a landslide, with hundreds of votes streaming in with everyone in the entire world seemingly encouraging her to become the very next stand in weather girl for his father's magazines.

Mirelle moaned as she moved one of her hands from his massive thick shaft to inbetween her legs. Her bare pussy was eager and begging for some attention. She gasped and groaned as she took more of his utterly massive cock into her mouth. She felt as if she was getting stretched beyond belief! And it was incredible! She had never even seen a dick this large before, she was honestly rather surprised that she was even able to get the entire thing into her mouth.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned and licked at his balls and the base of his shaft. Adrien moaned and rolled his shoulders.  
"So are you happy that you get to join in the photo shoot?" Adrien inquired of the gorgeous young woman. She moaned in response. Her hand tightening as she attempted to get him off. There was a round cold piece of metal just at the base of his junk. She never would have expected a guy like this to wear a cock ring. Yet lo and behold he had one.

She didn't even think that they made any in his size, she would have guessed that if he ever got an erection it would just snap in two!  
"MMMPHMG?" She groaned out and looked up at him. Adrien shook his head in response and gave her his award winning golden boy smile. It was always a killer.

"Oh don't worry about them. The photographers can wait. They have to deal with much worse people then us. A lot of models get nervous or bitchy before they get to the photo shoot. We should have around another half an house." Mirelle's gorgeous golden brown eyes widened in amazement as she gargled at his long thick shaft. It was longer then a foot! It had to break some sort of record.

Adrien moaned as he felt his core tighten in anticipation. His balls spasmed but he held his orgasm back. The smell of her leaking sex filled the tent that they were in.  
'Huh I wonder if I have a specific type. What did Nino call it? A kink? A fetish? Yeah some sort of Asian fetish. Well she will make for a good side chick. She certainly is good at blow jobs.' Adrien thought to himself as her thick full lips buzzed around his dick. He placed a hand on a nearby table and moaned as his rocks threatened to fly right off.

* * *

Meanwhile in an elevator far away.

Aurore Beaureal huffed and slammed a heel against the buttons. She kicked the piece of machinery again and jumped up and down childishly.  
"It's not fair! It's not fair!" She complained pacing from side to side. Her umbrella lay snapped in the corner. She had really gone to town on breaking it. She huffed and fell to the ground. Her eyes closed and her hands instinctively rubbed across her body, getting to her hardened nipples and her bare pussy. She had specifically gone commando to flash some of the goods! That was why her skirt had been so short and flared out around her hips so much!

She wanted to win! She needed to win!

"Oh Mirelle. You slut." Aurore said in irritation as she bit her lip and began to pluck at a nipple. Her legs spread and she let out a gasp as she started to press at her clit. Flicking her pussy to life. "I should have been the one who won! I worked harder! I am the sexier one! I deserve to be backstage with that heartthrob! Adrien...Oh Adrien!" She called out dreamiliy.

Aurore did not care who heard her. She just needed to get some relief. She had not fingered herself all day, she was horny, stuffed up, and had even cried a little bit so that now some of her make up was running. SHe sniffled as she rubbed at herself. It just wasn't fair!

Aurore stiffened, the sound of small heavy black wings filled the elevator. She gazed up, her hands resting on her breasts and upon her crotch. The small black butterfly with purple male and female symbols circled once and then dive bombed her. PAssing through her chest and finding her heart where it wrapped itself around her comfortably.

Aurore stiffened as her entire head filled with the heavy images of a man standing in a darkened room. He was decked out in BDSM gear, his face completely covered. A mysterious woman in a suit cradling his erection which stood out thickly and proudly from a unzipped zipper.  
"AHA! Such lust and frustration! This will do perfectly for my plans. Hello my thirsty little slut! My name is HawkDaddy. You can refer to me as master. You are now my thirsty little weather slave. I have given you the powers to take your revenge on all those who would cuck you. I only ask for one thing in return. The nipple rings and cock ring of Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir! Bring them to me and I will reward you handsomely with more dicks then you will know what to do with."

The woman that was wearing a domino mask and pleasuring HawkDaddy's cock moaned as she leaned outwards and licked the butterfly shaped pendandt that hung at the end of his balls. The stimulation was too much. Aurore felt her head seemingly overheating. Her face was flushed, her core quivering, her entire mind was overcome with lust, desire, and hatred.

"Yes. Oh yes Please! Please my Master! Turn me into your sex slave! Give me the strength to destroy my enemies!"

"Very well." HawkDaddy said with a wide maniac like grin. "Then arise Stormy Weather!"

Where the hopeful weather girl had stood now stood a gorgeous bountiful woman. She gazed at where her former tits had been, they had grown a little in size, her dress had practically oozed away and was now replaced by two nipple pasties of purple clouds with lightning bolts shooting out of them. She had a small tight purple and white thong. Her booty was the same size, small, petitie and perfect for going at it for hours. She flung her long purple and white pigtails behind her head and reached down to pick up her weapon of choice.

Her umbrella had been transformed into an even better umbrella, the handle was a long purple dildo covered in veins and bumps. But she already knew that she would not be using this! After all she had some actual dick that she wanted.

She pressed a bare foot to the doors and ice and snow began to leak. This frost queen was going to go get her man! And that little slut was going to be sorry for messing with her!

* * *

"And all I'm saying is that you need to actually talk to a guy to have a relationship with him." Mannon complained as she held up the new outfit that Marinette had designed for her. Above the Dupain Cheng erotic bakery (The most popular bakery in the city for cakes, pies, eclairs and so much more for people who wanted to eat something sweet shaped like a boob or a dick) were Alya and Marinette, classmates, best friends forever and close as salt and pepper.

"And all I'm saying is that it is really none of your bussiness." Marinette responded as she draped another rave skirt and bead top together. Alya picked them off of the living room couch (Marinette's attic bedroom was too small for all of the clothes that Mannon was trying on, so they had to do everything in the living room).

"I don't know girl, with the amount of times that you gush about pretty boy at school, or when we are walking around, or playing video games, or doing literally anything. I can only imagine it not being our bussiness that little sweet virgin Mari hasn't gotten any yet." Alya said. The affectionate nickname that she had made for her best friend rang through the air.

Mannon turned with a knowing grin on her face before chuckling.  
"Virgin Mari? You still haven't-"  
"Oh hush you. Don't tease." Alya said giving the young brat a firm slap to the butt before pushing her out of the way to embrace Marinette. Marinette blushed as Alya's large knockers pressed against her. Alya had a very impressive body. It was like a supermodels. All curves and F cup breasts and nice perky butt cheeks that were the envy of every single girl at school. Girls wanted her ass and guys wanted to fuck it.

"Anyway, our adorable little Marinette can take her time if she wants." ALya said nuzzling against her best friend. Marinette was blushing in embarassment, a bright pink, as bright as her nipples that were slowly getting erect from all the cuddling that the taller Alya was giving her.  
"Aren't we supposed to be finding my outfit for tomorrow nights rave?" Mannon complained. The young lady was a crazy party girl, ready to go out and get wild and dance the night away at any given moment.

"Yes! Yes we are. So let's take the attention off of me and back to you." Marinette said as she slipped out of Alya's grasp, her white crop top rode up a bit and she quickly readjusted it so that her nipples would not be on display. Alya's tube top and small tight flannel that stopped just a little above her breasts got a little caught and slipped down, showing more and more of her delightful cleveage. It was brown and sweet looking and Marinette knew from experience sweet tasting.

"Okay then..."Alya said as she held up another outfit combination. "How about this one party girl?" Manon looked at it critically before she reached down and felt the fabric of Alya's denim daisy dukes.  
"I really love these..."

Mainette gazed out the window for a moment before practically swinging around. Something was happening, she could feel it. Her breasts ached, her head felt fuzzy, and there was a massive storm front where a moment ago it had been clear blue skies. And on top of that a trail of icebergs were leading towards the park.  
Her mind reeled as she realized who was at the park at the moment. She had made sure to memorize the schedule a thousand times over. Marinette sprang into action. She closed the drapes and hurried for her bedroom.  
"YOUKNOWITHINKTHATIHAVEMORESTUFFUPSTAIRSI'LLCHECKNOWLOVEYOUBOTHBYYYYYEEEEE!" Marinette called over her shoulder as she sprinted up the stairs, into her room and quickly barred the door.

Mannon and Alya exchanged confused looks before Alya shrugged.  
"Probably got horny and needed to take care of it. So you said that pasties are definitely out?"

Marinette slammed her massive dressed and small fainting sofa over the door before turning to the red bug woman who resided comfortably in her bed, slowly leaving through a fashion magazine. Marinette frowned in annoyance.

"I thought I told you to put on some clothes and wait on the balcony?" She complained struggling out of her jacket and top. Tikki gazed cockily at her chosen gaurdian and shrugged.

"Well you need my help making them think you're still in your room so really you should be thanking me." The confident kwammii goddess said as she casually slipped one long thick leg over the side and walked through the air to Marinette.  
"You're sure you've got this?" Marinette asked nervously. Tikki cleared her throat and closed her eyes for a second.

"I've got this." She responded in a perfect imitation of Marinette. Marinette grinned and leaned up to give the taller red headed, red skinned, black spotted, massive watermelon sized titted woman a brief kiss on the cheeks and lips. Tikki smirked and stood back as Marinette raised her shirt and exposed her proud double D breasts. The two red and black rings that encircled them shined brightly as she caressed them and then said the words.

"Tikki! Seduce me!" She said before wiggling in joy as the feeling of thousands of burning red hot tickling feathers passed over her. Within moments where once stood Marinette now stood the heroic Bimbo Bug. Her outfit this time around was a skintight body suit. Bimbo Bug rubbed her fingers down her sides and to her crotch where the material instantly faded away leaving her crotchless. She removed her hands and once again she was covered.

She smirked and Tikki gave her butt a firm spank hurrying her towards the roof.  
"Give them hell cutie pie!" She encouraged her chosen. Marinette climbed out and hopped away. Tikki sighed before she stretched and walked to the bathroom installed beside Marinette's room.

Alya and Mannon looked up at the ceiling as water started and Adrien's name came groaning downwards towards them. Then the slap of wet butt cheeks clapping and someone using an incredibly large dildo.  
Alya smirked at Manon confidently.  
"Told you."

* * *

Adrien massaged Mirelle's ass cheeks as she deep throated him, her moans were music to his ears and he felt himself stiffen again.  
"I think that I'm lubed up enough for the main event." He said. Her legs were spread and he dived a finger in teasingly. She stiffened and moaned, she was wet, horny, ready and her pussy was just about ready to clamp down on anything. "And I think that you're ready too."

Adrien teased her with a spank. Mirelle instantly got up and grabbed the underside of her long heavy sweater. She wiggled out of it. Her breasts hung pendouslously for a moment before bouncing. She posed with a hand to her lips as she licked them, tasting his heavy meat still dancing on his tongue.  
"Oh my god. I've been looking forward to this." She said breathlessly, small tears of pleasure were brimming in her wide excited wet eyes. Adrien smiled as he also stood and shrugged out of his white unbuttoned shirt. His rippling muscles caught her eyes, he was built like a powerhouse and she was ready to worship his perfect sculpted form.

The two shivered in anticipation, then in cold, then in confusion. The temperature had dropped around a dozen degrees in three seconds and the two looked at each other in confusion as they wondered just what exactly was happening. The tent that the two soon to be lovers in became frigid and suddenly the doorway bellowed open. There were dozens of enormous massive stern looking icebergs and glaciers growing everywhere outside. Surrounding and seperating the tent from any hope of rescue.

"Don't you dare you slut!" A voice bellowed out as in strode a sexy, stern, and incredibly thirsty looking Aurore. She was weilding a massive umbrella whose handle was a three foot long purple dildo studded with ridges and bumps.

"That cock is mine." She hissed out as she glared at Mirelle. Mirelle was hanging onto Adrien. Her eyes wide and her hands wrapped around his neck, she shivered in fear. Adrien's mind raced, his bag was outside, he had to get to it! After all he was still a hero even when he was caught unaware.

"Hey. Now calm down...Aurora right?" He said as he nervously held up his hands and moved forwards with a disarming smile. "Listen I am down for a threesome anytime-" Adrien cut himself off as a blast of cold knocked against him and he shivered. His balls practically shriveled up at the chill.

"NO! I am going to prove that I'm better then her!" Aurroe shouted as she pointed her device and pouted slightly. Mirelle gasped as her entire body was encased in a thick layer of ice. She cried out as she managed to angle her head so that that was at least free. She gulped, it actually wasn't that cold but it was restricting. All of the chill only affected people outside of it.

"And the name is Stormy Weather lover. You'll be screaming it loud enough." She moved forwards twirling her umbrella, a swing in her large mouth watering hips. Adrien gulped as he backed up a little, his mind racing. Honestly he would definitely need to fuck his way out of this. It was his only chance, or wait until Bimbo Bug showed up. Plus he was honestly a little pissed off that he just got cockblocked! He was a horny young man god damn it! Sure she was evil and had to be stopped before she hurt anyone...but heroics came second after he got his rocks off!

Adrien gulped as the young woman practically wrapped herself around him. She was surprisingly warm. She rubbed against his cock, his erection slowly increasing until it was filled with warm blood. His balls ached with release and his mouth slowly began to drown his tongue with the amount of eager horny spit he was making.

"Now then, let me show you just what a real woman can do." She said as she licked his neck and worked her way up to his ear. She had to stand on tip toes since the young stud was so much taller then she was. Aurore felt a hand on her butt cheek and grinned as she rubbed eagerly against his big firm hands, inwardly thinking about what they said about boys with big firm hands. And from the length of his shaft she could tell that he lived up to the hype.

Adrien quickly gripped the girls thong and effortlessly shimmied it off of her. It spun around his finger as his cock sprung to attention. Stormy Weather's eyes widened before she could get another thought out he slammed himself inside of her.

Stormy Weather stood shocked as she began to sputter out words. Attempting to insult Mirelle but incapabale of forming complete sentences. Adrien moaned. Her pussy was wet, and clamping down on him intently. As if she wanted him to snap off inside of her. He had dealt with tighter pussys though. He moaned as he slapped himself in and out of her. Working up his frenzied tempo, her legs jiggling on either side of his hips. His hands cupped her butt cheeks as he pulled her up and slapped her down. She moaned and gripped him, her umbrella falling to the ground and laying uselessly at their feet.

Adrien looked out the door of his tent, semi distracted. His cock almost grew three sizes once he noticed a certain someone swing through the glaciers and land with a growl and a snarl on her face.

"Bimbo Bug!" He cried out, her red suit was burning hot, the black spots around her nipples fading away so that her pink perky nipples were free to the air.  
"Damn it." Bimbo Bug whispered to herself. She had wanted to ride Adrien first! She would just have to wing it now. She rolled in, trapping Stormy Weather in a headlock. The purple clad akuma victim moaned out her eyes rolling as she faced the hero of the city.

"Why not let the stud take a break for a second sweet cheeks." Bimbo Bug said, she was smooth, confident, radiating sexual proweress. She licked her lips, her slightly larger breasts pressed against Stomy Weather's back (Marinette's normal bust size grew just a little bit when she was in the suit)

Adrien slipped himself out and rapidly jumped out of the tent, he snagged his bag, a small yowl came from it and a cat complained of cheese dreams. Adrien moved behind the tent, changing as he went.  
"Plagg! Balls Out!" He said as he moaned, his leather suit sprung up around his cock ring, he frowned, it always made him look like a BDSM weirdo, but beggars can't be choosers.

Bimbo Bug slammed Stormy Weather to the ice the frustrated pent up sexual aggression built between the two glaring bimbos before Bimbo Bug leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Stormy's. The weather girl felt her heart flutter and lifted a bare leg to wrap around the hero of the city. The vileness of her soul was rapidly dropping. All that remained was love and arousal and desire.

So much pented up red hot desire!

The two gasped as a familiar cocky alley cat slipped in. His hands roved over their bodies before a cock the length of a human forarm slipped between them. Their bare dripping wet pussies gave it little teasing kisses.  
"CHAD NOIR! Took you long enough you dirty little alley cat." Bimbo Bug complained before wiggling her butt against his firm muscle pound six pack.  
"Well does it make me sound mysognistic if I said I like how the two of you looked going at it like this?" He said as he flirtingly rubbed at her ass. It just looked so good and perky in that outfit.

"Yeah. A lot." All three women deadpanned at the chuckling superhero. He moaned as he moved his cock head upwards and plunged into his Bimbo superheroine partner. Bimbo Bug let out a cry that was silenced by Stormy Weather who was soon shrieking as she found herself getting plowed by Chad Noir. He was no Adrien Agreste the sexiest barely legal person in the city. But he was certainly close.

Stormy Weather mewed in dissapointment as he moved to Bimbo Bug who was soon breathing heavily from the firm and insistent pushing of his cock. He groaned, now Bimbo Bug's pussy was perfect! Soft and warm and tight and dripping wet! It felt as if it were made for his massive shaft! And not even a hint of pain or discomfort on her face! He had to deal with that now and again whenever someone dealt with his cock! But Bimbo took it like a champ!

He pumped in and out of their pussies, wrecking them without rest. His cock ring pulsed and glowed as it built up more and more spicy expectant cum. He moaned and groaned as the two girls who were connected by a long sticky line of salivia moaned out his name in desire.

"The grand finale is cumming." Chad Noir warned before chuckling at his pun. Bimbo groaned in annoyance as Stormy Weather groaned in sexual healing. But both knew what that meant excitedly.  
"Come on. This is the best." Bimbo said as she slipped off of his shaft and positioned Stormy so that they were now on their hands and knees, slurping excitedly at his cock. Stormy Weather's eyes widened as his baseball sized nuts, practically bursting with cum finally exploded outwards. A torrential white river of pearly ropey semen shot outwards.

Stormy shrieked in delight as she gargled and gulped down his semen. The facial switched to Bimbo who winked upwards and slurped as much as she could. She kissed along his still spasming cock until she reached Stormy Weather's open mouth, she was drooling cum and spit her mind snapped and her body pulsing with her own orgasm.

Bimbo Bug took Stormy Weather's face in her hand and began to sloppiliy make out with her, sucking and slurping at the dripping cum before a small black butterfly flapped out, completely coated in semen and a bright white in color.

The ice began to steam and melt and dissapear as Stormy Weather shook her head, the nipple pasties peeling off and so Mirelle and Aurore gazed upon each other, both naked and soaked in residue cum.

Chad Noir smirked as his knees shook. "Good so I guess we can make this a foursome?"

He quipped before Bimbo and he heard the beeping that signalled that their job was done and their time was up.

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews. If not this then any of the other things.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Brobbler (The Bubbler)

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Not just this but any of my stuff.**

Nino popped his eyes open, his rock hard erection was making a massive tent in his bed sheets. The guy grabbed his glasses and cracked his back. He got out of bed and stroked his erection thoughtfully as he moaned. He would normally try to get a couple of nuts off in the morning but this was too important a day to be late!

"Happy birthday bro." He said cheerfully as he looked at a fancily framed picture of him and his best dude friend Adrien. The two with their arms over the others shoulders and grinning widely from ear to ear. It was finally the guy's birthday, which meant only kick ass awesome things to come! Nino could not wait! He had the best dance clubs, the best bars (Only the ones that served to guys in their age range.) And the best way to end it was at the local bordello for a kick ass show.

Nino knew that Adrien wasn't ever allowed out of his house so Nino intended for this to be a day to make up for all of the crappy birthdays that Adrien had to spend alone without anyone. And Nino was not about to let that happen to his best bro ever again. Nino grinned to himself as he put on his muscle shirt and tight fitting basketball shorts. His erection caught and made a small tent, but Nino knew that that would go down given enough time.

He was just too excited! This was going to be without a doubt the very best day ever! And he was going to make sure that everything would go perfectly right for his best friend.

Adrien moaned as he rolled his back and fluttered his eyes open. The bedsheets had been tossed to the side and his naked form was covered completely in sweat. He blinked as the sunlight fell through, his dad did not believe in having blinds in his sons room. The windows were suppossed to be tinted but Adrien did not know if he believed that either.

Crouching down over him, with her red lipsticked lips wrapped around his cock was his fathers faithful assistant Natalie. She looked up at him and absentmindedly tucked a loose curl of hair behind her ear as she closed her eyes and continued to suck.

"N-Nat?" Adrien whispered out in shock before he felt her cup his balls and give comforting little squeezes so that his entire mind felt as if it were exploding. With how unbelievably sensitive he was he knew that she must have been working over his morning wood erection for hours and hours. She cocked an eyebrow before she must have felt like this was time to be done and actually get up and start his day.

She bobbed all the way down to his base, his cock shaft completely engulfed by her vaguely vibrating mouth and throat as it constricted tightly around his cock shaft. Adrien's eyes flew open as he pawed pathetically at the bedsheets, attempting to rip and tear at them just so that he could get any form of lust out. He felt absolutely overwhelmed with desire, a red hot burning need boiling upwards. His tight six pack flexed and he felt his core threaten to tear in half.

He moaned as he felt his cum come bubbling upwards and spew like a red hot gyser pulsing out over her lips. Natalie for her part did not even blink an eye, but instead relaxed and with six big gulps swallowed his thick sticky load. She wiped at her lips and sucked up some more of his thick slippery cum off of his now absolutely soaked cock head.

"Good morning Adrien." The large bootied assitant said. Her bright red hair dye looked like a streak of blood across her dark black hair. Her glasses flashed and Adrien felt another jolt run through him. He moaned as some more cum shot upwards in a long thick steamy arc and splattered agaisnt her black vcut jacket. She tutted completely undisturbed. She had dealt with much worse in her life.

She simply shimmied it up over her head and tossed it towards the door.

The now half nude live in assistant stood and picked up a clipboard. Her tight dress skirt rustled and hugged her ample hips and big juicy ass cheeks.  
"Your father has informed me to tell you that he expects you to return for your typical afternoon assingments and that there will be no photo shoots today after school today." She finished, she had breasts that were practically in the G category, nice and tight and youthful and did not betray a second of her age.

In fact if Adrien had to guess he would almost say that she was younger then him by a few years but was just incredibly mature. He was not exactly the best at guessing things like that.

"Oh! So I don't have any sort of after school plans then?" Adrien said hopefully as he sat up, his erection was starting to die down a little bit. It still bounced excitedly but that was because of his hope, the vague slim hope that he might actually-

"You will not be going out tonight no. Your father expects you to remain in your room for the duration of the evening so that he will not need to worry about your well being." Natalie said briskly. She swished out of the room, her hips swinging back and forth hypnotically, and mouthwateringly. Adrien reached after her, hoping against hope that they could at least do something a little more intense for once then just a plain old blow job. But she was gone within seconds.

He moaned as he flopped back. His dick twitching a little bit as if he had just been blue balled. He sighed dejectedly. Of course. Another happy birthday.

* * *

Adrien sighed beside Nino. Nino was such a great bro. The two had been talking about Adrien's birthday and Nino had almost instantly gone into a fit complaining about all of the hard work that he had done and how great a guy Adrien was and how he deserved to go out and cut loose for a little bit.

Nino had covered him on his first day of school, they both were very firm about that entire snitch thing. Adrien was actually sort of hoping that his years of being a nice guy had finally paid off. Sure he might not be getting a party, or even a chance to hang out with his best and first and probably only friend. But at least he still had school so that was something.

Nino and Adrien both paused in their ranting conversation to admire as Madame Bustier (Or Ms. Busty as everyone in class called her as she had easily the biggest tits in the city, well past triple X's and somewhere in the Qunituple Z's if that was even possible. She had a decent booty to go along with it too). Alya peeked over the side of the staircase and smirked before wiggling down off of the landing and wincing as her bare belly scrapped over the bricks.

She landed with a brief moan, her incredibly sensitive nipples always got incredibly hard whenever she was even within the same vicinity of Nino. She had no idea why. But honestly that wasn't what was important right now. What was important was Marinette finally getting over herself and finally giving her gift that she spent so much time on.

"Come on hot stuff! What did we decide on?" Alya said sternly looking at her friend. Marinette was practically shivering in her incredibly different outfit. It was a tight tube top, but it was smaller then usual with a ring right inbetween her absolutely mouthwatering boobies. Her butt was in a short pink skirt that showed an easy acess to her just as pink lacey thong that was giving her a bit of an inviting wedgie. PRetty much everything was screaming for any guy to come and fuck her into oblivion.

But Marinette was only after one incredibly specific guy, and everyone in school knew it. She practically gushed about him every hour on the hour.  
"But but but...It's just so slutty!" Marinette crowed out as she stood up and peeked over the staircase. Alya took the moment to check out her cute friend's cute butt, her own brown breasts jiggling slightly as she arched her neck.

Marinette sighed in wanting as she rubbed her thighs together and envisioned the next few steps. Her standing up, her walking with a swing in her hips, her accidentally dropping the present in front of the boys and leaning way too far over, showing off her absolutely amazing and mouth watering rear...Adrien falling completely head over heels in love and Marinette single handedly destroying the stupid Virgin Mari thin that so many people had placed on her since the beginning of school.

"Trust me seducing your crush is far from slutty! It's home boys birthday and you spent way too much time on this present to not give it to him!" Alya said as she stood Marinette up and effortlessly hip checked the girl around the corner. Marinette yelped as she stumbled and almost fell, she sped up and ran around the side until she was face to face with her crush Adrien.

Nino and Adrien paused and smiled warmly at the cute girl. Marinette was easily one of the nicest girls in the class if not int he entire city. And she was also arguably the most innocnet one. With no boyfriend, constant hook up, girlfriend and didn't even bring a vibrator to school! She was almost the most innocent person that anyone in the class could think of.

So most guys left her alone, sure there were a few freaks who liked the idea of corrupting the innocent and preying on young innocents...but they were few and far inbetween and normally beaten to death.

"Uh...hi..."SHe said waving a little and blushing a deep innocent pink, pulling absentmindedly at her skirt, attempting to get it to cover just a little bit more of her butt.  
"Hi." Adrien said, unconsciously flexing as he gazed loinginly at her. 'I am totally making this girl mine. Even if it's as Chad Noir.' Adrien thought to himself, sure he might love his constant hook ups and flirts with Bimbo Bug, but there was also something incredibly endearing about Marinette. He could not put his finger on it but it was a familiarity that seemed to practically overwhelm him whenever they were around each other.

Marinette blushed a bright pink and began to stutter and forget all of the words that she had practiced for hours and hours last night. He was just too dreamy! The clicking of angry authoratative high heels filled the air and the deep growl issuing from Alya as she watched from the sidelines.

And the alpha bitch of the entire world strutted like a blonde peacock towards the front doors. Chloe dropped the leash that she was holding onto and ran with a chuckle, her large obviously fake tits not even bouncing an inch. She ran and launched herself through the air before glomping onto him with a squeal.

"Adrikin's!" Chloe called out in joy as she wrapped herself right around the young man. Slowly running her long manicured fingers across his back. If there was one word that you could use to describe the dominating personality of Chloe aka Chlo Ho. It was Plastic. From her fake tits to her ass filled with improvements to her big puffy blow job lips, everything was improved by surgeries.

"Oh Adrikin's. I am so sorry that Sabrina didn't carry your gift to school for you! It was just too big and heavy even for a pathetic ox like her." Coming up behind Chloe with her ball gag and collar on was Sabrina. Chloe's one friend apparently. Marinette got off of the ground and glowered at Chloe before sighing dejectedly and walking around her two friends. Sabrina at least had enough dignity to look embarassed as Chloe rubbed herself up and down Adrien's bare chest, her yellow bra and jacket were the most expensive lacey piece of clothing that Chloe could afford. And even they did not make her any more classy.

"But if you want I can give you a hot...intimate...private gift..."Chloe whispered breathlessly into his ear as she gave it a playful kiss. Adrien chuckled before Nino gripped Chloe underneath the armpits and picked her up effortlessly moving her.

"No way girl bro. Tonight is all about the women. My man Adrien needs to keep himself in tip top shape for all the ass he is going to get tongiht!" Nino said as he wrapped his arm around his best friends shoulder and lead Adrien away. Chloe was practically fuming and looked like she was about to blow a gasket when Sabrina came up and rubbed against her playfully. Chloe sighed and regained enough of her composure to drag herself inside.

* * *

Nino plopped down on the park bench, his erection was too hard and the horniness in his mind was clouding his judgement. He ground his teeth together and glowered at nothing in particular. Seriously! Of all of the bitch moves this had to be the bitchiest!

Adrien...his poor good buddy Adrien...Not even permitted to get his dick wet on his birthday! All because his asshole of a father was a judgemental prick! Nino looked at a nearby clock tower and sized in irritation, he mostly just felt bad for Adrien, after all who wanted to be stuck inside all day for a birthday! It was more then just unfair! It was straight up sexual abuse!

Nino wished that he had power, the power to help Adrien get laid. Nino took out his phone and flipped through it looking at all of the kick ass clubs and rave spots that they were going to hit up during the night. All of them had cheap drinks and slutty girls dancing in loose to no clothing, bright lights and best of all no entrance fee. Nino had to find Adrien a steady bitch to nut in, all of that pent up sexual energy was not good for a guy!

Nino heard a strange fluttering of large black wings and before he could react he felt a black and white and purple butterfly slip into the back of his head and nest there. Nino gasped as he felt a strange force go over him. A face appeared before him, of a man dressed like a bizareee pimp mixed with a bdsm gimp.

"Brobbler. I am HawkDaddy. You are a straight up bro, always thinking of your friend first, you want him to get laid, you want him to get his dick wet. You are a straight up pimp. But you will need my help. If you do exactly what I say and get me the cockring and nipple rings then I will give you the powers needed to get your best friend laid." Nino smirked as he stood up.

"Bro you are a real homie. Now let's find my buddy some hoes!"  
"Yes! That is it find your friend some bitches to fuck!" HawkDaddy said with a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he severed their psychic connection in irritation. He hated having to talk like that, it felt so...idiotic!

* * *

"No I don't mind. Yes it is great to hear from you." Adrien spoke into his phone as he stroked his raging rock hard erection, he was maybe hornier now then he had ever been before and was starting to wonder if he would ever be able to get his rocks off comfortably. He chuckled at what his Ex Girlfriend was saying and then shook his head as if she could see him.

"No Kagami I am not waiting for you either. I just can't find anyone to fuck! Wait really?" He said impressed with her sexual exploits. The girl could always fuck circles around him. Even when they were dating she had much better endurance and physical ability then he did. It was actually rather horrifying.

"Look I want to talk more, and I apprecaite all of those pictures you sent me, I will send you some too if you want. And I could do roll playing over the phone all day, but my minutes are almost up. Yeah. Yeah. Fuck you too. Bye." He finished hanging up and sighing as he sat down on his bed with his head in his hands, his cock practically poking him in the nose.

He smacked his lips, they still felt funny from all of the tongue that Chloe gave him whenever they met in the morning, sure it was traditional greeting around the country, but she always tasted too fruity, as if she drank mouthwash every morning, he liked a more natural flavor of girl tongue down his throat.

"Ha ha. Look at the little loser with his side bitch half way around the world. So how many cocks was it this time? Six? Seven?" Plagg teased his chosen from where he was sitting doing absolutely nothing. The obnoxious cat demon hardly did anything all day except for sleep and eat. In fact it was a wonder that he was even able to survive this long.

"Sixteen according to her. And I believe her. The last time I doubted her she sent me filled condoms with different cum in each one through the mail. So I find it's best not to question her when it comes to her sex life." Adrien responded as he leaned back, his erection was twitching a little bit in horniness. He would need to jerk off at least eighteen more times before going back outside. And if he was lucky he might get another blow job from Natalie. But he was hardly ever lucky.

"Well that sucks. Must be awful being you with all of these wordly desires and everything." Plagg said casaully as he dipped his hand...paw...nub...IDK...his small black thingy into a bowl of assorted cheese and licked it up. Adrien glared at the gluttonous pig in irritation.  
"Well what about you? Don't you ever get horny? Or need to let a load off?" Plagg chuckled in response.

"Why does my disinterest in sex always confuse your types? I'm the god of cucking. Tikki is the god of fucking. You idiot." A loud blast of music caught both off guard. Adrien jumped to his feet and rushed to the window that overlooked the front yard. His eyes widened before he turned to look back at his little Plagg.  
"Dude there's a rave in my front yard."

* * *

Marinette broke the kiss from Tikki who eagerly began to massage the girls tits and kiss down her neck needfully rubbing their dripping wet cunts together. Marinette had pretty much sprinted home and rage fucked Tikki without a second thought much to her gorgeous partners delight. They were going for the next round when Marinette had slipped off of her to check her vibrating phone.

"Whoa. A party?" Marinette said before shooting up and gasping with a wide blush. "At Adriens?! What the hell?!" She shouted before she jumped from her bed and landed on her discarded clothing. Tikki was moaning and fingering herself as she rolled on the bedsheets in pure horny bliss.  
"Marinettttttteeeeeeee!" She whined before looking after her. "Don't leave meeeeee..." She whispered as the girl slipped on her skirt and black jacket, hurriedly buttoning it so that she would not need to deal with her shirt. Sure her boobs might go flying out but she could deal with the occassional nip slip.

She quickly ran down the stairs, her booty wiggling and bouncing as she got to the front bakery. Sabine was standing behind the counter only wearing a white apron that was too small and tight for her, her bright pink salt shaker sized nipples poked out lewdly over the top. Marinette tried to not stare at her mom's sweet succulent looking booty. After all she had to get to Adrien's!

"And where are you going in such a hurry that you can't even give your mommy a kiss goodbye?" Sabine questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Marinette sighed before turning around to give Sabine a kiss to the lips. Sabine's mouth instinctively opened as she gave her daughter one of her trademark mind breaking kisses. Marinette kissed back, their tongues twirling and a little bit of drool dripping down their chins. Marinette broke the kiss just as an eager Sabine began to deepen it.

"Sorry mama. I need to get going!" Marinette responded, she passed by her father in his typical baking hat, blue shirt, heavy black pants and two aprons, one apron to keep the other clean. She gave her uninterested father a kiss to the cheek before she sprinted out the front door. After all she had seen only a few seconds of the info, but it was pretty clear what was happening.

Marinette closed her eyes as she turned into an alley way. "Tikki! Tit's out!" She thought with all of her might. Tikki shuddered a block away as the words reached her ears. She pouted that her sexy little pussy had decided to be all boring and responsible. But she could at least give her some help.

Marinette yelped as she felt the heat pass over her and soon found herself covered in a new outfit of Tikki's design.

Adrien gazed in shock at the group before him. The party had been pretty kick ass, music, dancing, good food. All around his dream party. But when that weird bubble had brought him back to his bedroom he had no idea how to react to all of this!

Nino was before him, his skin a sky blue and a bright red pimp hat with jaguar print on his head. He had a long flowing cape with blue trim and a white inside. His arms were wrapped around Mirelle, Aurore, Sabrina and Chloe, a smirk across his villainized friend's face made the normally happy young man look downright evil.

"Well sweet thing? Why don't we really set the mood." The Brobller said as his long rock hard erection began to twitch, a bubble came out, then another, then more and more. Soon multicolored bubbles that pulsed and let out soothing noises more at home in a porno filled the air.  
"I think that these girls want to say hello." The Brobbler said with a chuckle as he pressed Mirelle and Aurore forward. The two naked sluts circled Adrien. Their eyes wide with lust and their noses crinkled up as they smiled upwards at him.

"Hello again." Adrien said as they both giggled and dropped to their knees before him.  
"Hello." They said in unison, holding hands and exchanging a lovers look. They had clearly resolved their differences.  
"Don't go too hard bro, after these sluts we are hitting the town!" Nino crowed as Adrien groaned. Their long thick tongues were wrapped around his cock, slurping and licking, getting him nice and wet. His erection insttantly sprang up. Not as impressive compared to his Chad Noir look, but it was pretty close, in fact he was damn proud of it!

"Yeah...just like that...good sluts..."Adrien groaned as he rubbed the back of their heads. The girls shared his cock, their spit dribbling down and their half lidded eyes filled with lust as their mouths and lips began to melt and dribble down his shaft.

Chloe was biting her fingernail as she watched in fascination, for all of her talk and her amazing connections and improvements the girl was still a virgin. A fact that she only let a very few number of people know. She wiggled her booty and moaned, Adrien's cock looked so...demanding...and daunting...she didn't know if she would even be able to get her mouth around it.

Chloe was brought out of her thinking when she heard a muffled scream coming from Adrien's bed. LAid on his back was Nino...the Brobbler, and bouncing on his shaft was the token deviant freak of the school Sabrina. The girl was down for anything, anywhere with anyone. So it was no wonder that she had instantly clambered on top of the akumatizied monster and was taking his entire shaft into her pussy bareback.

"What you looking at ho? Want to try some big beautiful cock?" Nino said teasing as he pressed the ball gagged Sabrina upwards. The girl gasped as a bubble passed overhead and she was suddenly sucked into it, trapped inside of it and as weightless as the air around her. She sniffed, it smelt like pre cum in the bubble. Chloe shook her hair over her shoulder and glanced back towards the threesome happening before her...she had to do something...

"I guess a taste before the main course..."SHe said as she nervously crawled forwards to start an ameauter BJ, she sloppily began to suck, pulling her teeth back before she accidentally bite the man.

Adrien moaned before he pulled his shaft out from the gorgeous friends who were pleasentlly sharing him without a care in the world. They didn't even notice his basence for a second and just began to make out before pulling away. The two cute young ladies had their breasts pressed together, their aroused nipples pressed playfully against each other.

They yelped in happiness as he picked them up and tossed them onto his bed beside the two other lovers. Stacking them face to face with the more vocal Aurore beneath the shyer Mirelle. The two squirmed together before their eyes locked and then their lips.  
"Switching time eh? Nice choice my dude." Nino applauded Adrien's descison. Chloe closed her eyes and opened her mouth as wide as she could, taking Nino's cock head into her mouth she prepared herself physically emotionally and mentally for taking his full shaft down inside of her. She prepared to go deep and then suddenly found herself flying through the air with a yowl.

Standing in the window with a frown and a snarl was Bimbo Bug, her FF cup sized breasts (They always seemed to change for the bigger in this suit compared to her more comfortable double D's) were clad in a strange bra cups that covered half of her chest. At least it protected her nipples rings from getting ripped out, she had high heels that were high enough to be considered dangerous. She held Chloe close to her and felt the horny thirsty virgin slut touch her big beautiful dancer's booty and shiver in delight.

Marinette couldn't blame her, after all her butt cheeks were exposed as was her pussy and she was only wearing a garter belt and stockings that made her legs look even longer.

"You'll be safer in here." Bimbo Bug said with authority as she shoved the annoying ho into a nearby bubble. Chloe attempted to protest but suddenly found that she had no voice. The bubbles were sound proof after all.

"Dude!" Adrien shouted in amazement gazing upwards. Nino was about to jump up and kick some serious ass before he saw his best friends eyes light up. "Did you seriously get me Bimbo Bug for my birthday?"

Adrien's eyes were so wide and bright and looked close to happy tears that Nino felt his heart swell with love for the young man.  
"Well sure...why not..."Brobbler said before spreading his legs preparing himself to release another jolt of bubbles to capture the annoyance.  
"Of course I'm here for you cutie." Bimbo Bug said as she came to the ground and posed before the two. "But it looks like you're busy...so why don't I give Brobbler a little gift first." She said breathlessly as she popped her lips.

Nino's eyes widened with his cock twisting in amazement, after all it wasn't often that you got the chance to have sex with a gorgeous superheroine! And here she was crawling with wet lips towards him.

Nino attempted to protest but soon found his cock engulfed in her wet mouth and moaned in response. He gasped and twisted and grasped his cheeks in amazement. He didn't even know what she was doing but he felt his mind starting to shatter. How was this possible?! His balls twisted and tightened and he orgasmed almost immediately. And she did not even miss a bob but just began to gulp it down soundlessly. Her lips were vaccummed sealed around his cock, not a single ounce went to waste.

The Brobbler thought he heard an anguished cry from his mind but he ignored it. Instead he rubbed her silky smooth black hair and smiled happiliy. Bimbo Bug reached beneath him and gave his balls a playful squeeze. He groaned and clenched up. Her lips were as soft as butter and as large as oranges! He could not even imagine how he lived without these blowjobs before!

Bimbo Bug squeaked and looked upwards as she saw Adrien position himself behind her, his soaking wet cock aimed up with her pussy.  
"Those two look a little busy...If you don't mind I think I want my birthday present early." Adrien said with a wink. For a moment she forgot that she was supposed to be the unfallable Bimbo Bug. Instead she was just the nervous stuttering Marinette, and her blush gave him enough of an answer, even before she arched her back so that only the tip of Nino's dick was touching her lips to let out a mummer...Adrien aimed and pressed himself entirely inside of 'his bimbo bug'.

Marinette let out a low groan as she moved herself back down to begin kissing and massaging Nino's dick. She didn't know how but Adrien fit perfectly! As if she was made for him! He was so thick and big! He ssemed to fill her up perfectly! Not an inch of space was wasted! He was so gentle too...she could hardly believe just how soft he was rubbing her, gently caress her curves and hips, pinching her butt and letting himself moan softly in delight.

His eyes closed and he screwed his face closed before he opened them again to gaze upon his gorgeous lady. She was being shared with his best friend too! This day couldn't get any better! Marinette had never once in her wildest dreams considered the possibility of her getting split roasted by Adrien and Nino...but now that she found herself here she could not seem to stop!

She gargled Nino's cum as she felt her first orgasm rise and crash like a sea exploding across Adrien. He moaned and leaned forwards to kiss pleasently at her neck, again and again. He could not be reasoned with! Or stopped! All he could focus on was the beautiful girl in his bed with the perfect pretty pussy for him!

"Well another waste." Nathalie shook her head in dissapointment as Nino's Brobbler persona flew away as Bimbo Bug slipped their cocks out of her and the two boys orgasmed across her and each other. The three lovers developed a three way make out, their tongues dancing in and out of each other's mouth. Bimbo stood up shakiliy as Nino and Adrien cuddled and the akuma slipped out of Nino and drifted away. Nino had all of the evil fucked out of him.

Nathalie moaned as she orgasmed. She removed her fancy vibrator and slipped it from her pussy into her box of assorted toys. She licked at her sticky fingers and thought.  
It was not a total waste of time. Just of an akuma, her mistress would be glad for the new information and her master would be a little pleased that his son got laid.  
And on top of that her mistress would be so proud of the young blonde man. Nathalie saves the files onto the computer for later. The camera's were all through the house and recorded everything. Nothing was secret in this house. It was all waiting for the true mistress of the mansion to return.  
"Oh Emille." Nathalie sighed as she rubbed her sensitive pussy lips and her mouth. She could not wait for her beloved to return. She needed her...'expert and delicate' touch.

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Not just this but any of my stuff. Would love to see artwork of this or any of my other stuff. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lady Wifi

**Review Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**

Alya huffed and raged in her bedroom, pacing one way and then another. She kicked at her bed before yelping and falling onto her well padded booty. It was the best ass in school, she could vouch for that there had been an entire voting contest and everything. She had even beaten out a lot of the teachers.

"Come on bitch! Pick up! I need to vent!" Alya shouted at her phone before grabbing it and looking at all of the messages and phone calls that she had sent to Marinette, all of them going completely ignored. Because that stupid annoying, beautiful loving innocent little girl was busy doing something!

Alya was about ready to scream again. After all it was totally like unfair what happened! It wasn't like it was Alya's fault! This was straight up unfair! She had did nothing wrong! She knew so many people that did completely similiar things in the exact same place! Hell Chloe flounced around with Sabrina tied to her like some sort of a kinky thirsty bitch! And Alya had only been masturbating in the bathroom! Hell that was what the bathrooms were for!

Sure she might have been a little bit loud but that was beside the point! No one in their right mind would have blamed her for it. Or at least they should not have been. But according to their owl like principal apparently she had been so loud that the entire school had heard and she was considered a disrubtion to learning and to the other teachers and the school at large.

Alya plopped down onto her bed and began flicking through her phone before she found the picture that had set her off in the first place. She smiled happiliy as she gazed upon the face of the most perfect young lady in the world.

Bimbo Bug had been gazing over her shoulder in shocked amazement when Alya had managed to snap the photo, and it had perfectly captured the radiance of the gorgeous superheroine. Her outfit, which seemed to change every single time that she actually fought a threat, was a one piece bathing suit that rode up and exposed a lot of her absolutely mouth watering booty meat. Nice and petite but by no means scrawny. Her twin tails were flowing in the breeze and she had a light blush on her cheeks and some cum dripping from her lips from the absolutely stellar blow job that she had just given to the akuma in order to defeat it.

The picture had been haunting Alya's mind for days, so when she finally decided to masturbate to it it had been like a tidal wave had gone off. Every chance that she could get she would run off somewhere and finger herself, her face flushed and biting her lips as she admired the heroic absolutely astounding lady.

She had been going at it in the girls locker room/changing room when she had heard someone kick open the door, and lo and behold there was Chloe, filming it, with the principal behind her, and a viscious grin on the little blonde cockroaches fake pillow lips. Alya didn't know why Chloe was so pissed off at her this time, maybe it was because Alya had pinched her ass and declared it plastic, or Alya's own tits had grown a little bit more( In fact her entire sexy body never seemed to stop getting sexier, her booty and tits were the envy of every girl in school) Or maybe it was because Alya had called Chloe a fake ass plastic barbie hoe with no friends.

Whatever the reason the little blonde tramp had made sure that she was suspended indefinitely and was sent home for the day. The total bitch! It wasn't fair! Alya didn't deserve this! She was a good person! In fact she was a great person! She just wished that she had a chance to show the world what a bitch Chloe was, and if she did maybe, just maybe...she licked her lips and brought her fingers to her sensitive puffy perfect bj lips and gulped as she gazed at the ravishing picture of Bimbo Bug.

The flutter of dark black wings did not even register to her airheaded brain as her eyes widened. Then narrowed, then she smiled viciously.

* * *

Marinette moaned in happiness as she felt Tikki squeeze her booty and give it a little pinch. Marinette moaned as her sixteenth orgasm of the day rocked through her, fifteen of those orgasms had been supplied by Tikki within the last half an hour. Marinette's brain was too fuzzy at the moment for her to do even basic math and instead she was just happy how willing Tikki was to share her long supple tongue with her.

Tikki giggled happiliy as she continued to eat her mistress out, after all what better way to spend the day after school then squished between Marinette's absolutely intoxicating thighs? Tikki reached towards her own red nub like nipples and gave them teasing twists and plucks before groaning and growling yet again. She wiggled her booty and gasped as Marinette gave it a small tap.

Not as firm as the kinky and absolutely fucked stupid tikki would have liked but she took what she could get. And what she wanted right now was another mouthful of Marinettes delicious girly cum!

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Yes my beloved!" Marinette moaned out as she knuckled the back of Tikki's head. The red and black spotted ancient girl with the massive knockers rolled her eyes before she returned to the absolutely soaking wet embrace of Marinette's pussy. It was practically vibrating with desire. Marinette had gone over the edge of sanity and was swirling down the drain to madness. Arousal madness.

The computer in Marinette's room was blasting music in an attempt to mask the noise, but the two horny 69ing lovers could still hear Sabine on the sofa with her favorite dildo out and masturbating to the sound of her daughter going hard core upstairs.

Neither Marinette or Tikki knew how her parents didn't know about Tikki, after all it was sort of hard to keep a six foot tall red and black spotted women with breasts that rivaled the watermelons in the local grocery store (Somewhere in the Triple P or even Q category, they couldn't be sure since Tikki didn't like to wear clothing and all the measuring tapes broke before they reached to her long thick juicy lactating nipples) And her butt cheeks practically clapped whenever she walked anywhere. Pretty much she was anyone's dream girl, and yet Sabine and Tom seemed completely ignorant to her existence even though she shared the same bedroom and shower as their daughter.

"It sounds like your mom is going to town huh?" Tikki said with a slurp as she wiped her dripping chin. Marinette moaned as she bit a thumb and suckled on her finger tips.

"You have no idea, the entire reason I had a bathroom put up here was because of her crazy libido! She and dad would fuck in there for hours every single day, it got so bad that all the hot water would be used up and I would be late for school!" Marinette complained as she wiggled her hips and attempted to get to her feet before gasping as a delayed orgasm ripped through her body and caused her to collapse on top of a giggling Tikki who rubbed her rump.

"Awe, poor little baby." Tikki said before grinning and manifesting something big and thick and with the girth of a beer can. "Mama Tikki things that she has something that will cure your ills." She said placing their faces close together, Marinette could smell herself on the goddess of creation and sex's breath. Marinette moaned as she gazed at it in wonder.

"Tikki! You didn't!" She said as she recognized it, it looked like the bulge from Adrien's pants and all of his photo shoots, she would recognize that massive pice of mouth watering man meat anywhere! And she could not wait to get her mouth around it!

"Well of course I did! I heard you talking about him so much that I just had to try it out. And let me tell you...it doesn't dissapoint." She said wiggling her eyebrows before she licked up and down the foot and a half length. Marinette giggled before she leaned back and spread her legs.  
"Oh god I'm not going to be able to walk for a week after this!" She said in amazement as Tikki moved forward and began to slip the head in, the sheer girth of it made Marinette tense up and shiver as she clenched around it and groaned. Her legs turned to jelly and her core turned to a glorious exploding supernova as she once again orgasmed, her tongue sticking out and her eyes going crossed. Tikki raised an intrigued eyebrow, they hadn't even moved a precentage into her.

Marinette really was the best. The two lovers paused when they heard the computer's kinky porno music stop, there was an announcement, in an incredibly recognizeable voice. The two stuck their heads over the edge of the bed, Marinette groaned in irritation and slapped at the mattress.

"Oh no, not now." Marinette groaned, she recognized Chloe's building, the creaming blonde attached to a chair, and the woman on the top of the roof beside Chloe, her long copper colored hair flying in the wind as her skin tight body suit revealed her nipples that looked like tiny bits of cyber information.

"Oh great, Now Alya wants some of that juicy Bimbo butt." Tikki teased as she pinched Marinette's rear causing her to yelp before rolling her eyes.  
"I guess I have to do it. Let's get to it." Marinette said as she posed, Tikki swirled around her and left in her suit, it was her default one, but with a few tactical tatters and tears.  
"And the rips near my nipples and cunt?" Marinette said gesturing. Tikki perked up at that.  
"Makes you move faster! Now go have some fun!" She chuckled as Marinette began to climb out the window.  
"I don't know what you are so chipper about, I literally have to leave you just as we were about to get it on." Tikki thought for a moment before she began swearing up a storm.

* * *

"So you're playing hooky?" Kagami said as she slowly and sensually twirled in her towel in front of her computer's camera, capturing every last inch of her well balanced tits and ass, her body rippled with powerful muscles, her lips that were typically pulled into a frown only added to her allauring inviting body. Her hip jutted out and she placed a foot on the table as she leaned in close to get a good long look at her adorable ex boyfriend.

Adrien chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, he was shirtless but he was hiding his very inviting mega cock, which was infuriating KAgami, which he knew, which was only turning him on even more, it was a vicious cycle that the two flirters lead.

"Well I just told everyone that I had a very important appointment that I couldn't possible miss! And I told father that I was sick." He said as he rubbed Mirelle's soft head, her lips parted and she licked at the top of his incredibly sensitive cock head, which made him shiver in delight. Her eyes closed as she returned to the blissfull taste of his dick filling her mouth, she was secretely pretty kinky sometimes, and they had decided that her getting chained up underneath his desk, her hands behind her back and her ankles together while two massive purple vibrators filled her cunt, was an excellent idea for their hook up.

Honestly she was just glad to have some alone time with his massive member, so often she had to share it!

"Mmmm. Poor you, feeling sick...I think I have just the thing that will make you perk right up." Kagami teased as she gripped her towel and dropped it, her body still wet and slippeery from her shower. She reached off camera, leaning so far forwards that her tits hung right in his camera's face and the entire wall of screens that Adrien had were filled with her smooth perky skin and long pink nipples. Adrien bit a knuckle as he attempted not to nut and fill Mirelle's mouth right then and there.

Kagami finally moved back with a smile as she wiggled the dildo at him. Adrien did indeed perk right up at the sight of it.  
"Is that the mold that I sent you?" He asked excitedly as she bit a lip and slowly and sensually played with the rubber suction cup at the base of the shaft, right beside the big thick meaty balls.  
"Maybe it is, now tell me cutie pie, would you like to see me get violated with your dick?" She said with a smirk as she slapped it against the wall where it stayed. Adrien moaned in shock and awe as she slowly wiggled until it was at the perfect height and angle to penetrate her pussy.

She gasped as her legs went weak, she had no idea, but if she had to guess it was that Adrien was lucky enough to have an incredibly unique cock shape that alloweed him to touch a girls g spot by just rubbing against her pussy lips. That or he was actually magic, either one. Her face instantly contorted as she gasped, hearts practically appeared in her eyes as her orgasm quivered through her entire body. Mirelle was leaning forwards to deepthroat him in desperate abandonment.

Adrien sighed as he felt his cum begin to dribble up and shoot deep into Mirelle's awaiting mouth and belly, it wasn't the same as Kagami, her mouth was like some sort of a vacum cleaner, she could probably suck the finishing off of a flagpole and not miss a beat. It was actually rather impressive, any other girls blowjob just seemed sort of half assed in comparison.

Adrien moaned again as he forced his nuts to work overtime, he had to orgasm at least three more times before he released Mirelle, and so far she did not seem to be taking her job as his personal sex assitant seriously, he might even need to turn to NAthalie to get him off again, and she was just always so busy that he hated having to resort to her.

Kagami frowned and paused her fucking against the wall, there were wet sweaty booty cheek stains now against it, she removed the fake latex cock from herself and stumbled to the now blank computer screen.  
"Adrien?" She mumbled out before swearing.  
"Ah shit." Adrien said as he pulled away and pulled down Mirelle's blind fold, leaving the sexy little vixen in the dark. A new sexy little dark vixen had come to his attention.

Alya had been akumatizied, and she was dangling Chloe off of the side of the building and calling for Bimbo Bug and Chad noir to come and try to save her. He moaned as he adjusted his cock ring, of course he never got the day off. But on the plus side he did get to fuck Alya...or Lady wifi as she was calling herself now. Either way worked well for him!

Adrien ran for the window and transformed before leaping out and sprinting away through the afternoon sunlight.

* * *

Bimbo Bug entered the room on sensitive shaking knees. She paused to lean against a pillar, she had gone too hard with Tikki, now her entire body was sensitive and she didn't know if she would even be able to take on Alya on her own! She rubbed at her still slightly sweaty head and shook it. She had to get back on track! She had to take down the villain of the day! And worst of all she had to actually save Chloe. Bleh.

At least the first part was easy enough. Chloe was literally sitting in the middle of the room. She was covered in tiny purple symbols for female sexuality, and what looked like a massive pause button, and in large purple letters, the word MUTE across her fake ass mouth.

Bimbo Bug started forward before pausing and looking at where Chloe was gazing, the blonde was as stiff as a mannequinn, but her eyes were still darting around.  
"Obvious trap is obvious." A voice sang behind Bimbo Bug who turned just in time to take a kick to the stomach and land on Chloe's bed, a pair of pause buttons appeared over her hands, trapping her to the actually incredibly comfortable water bed. Marinette had never been on one and it offered more support then she would have guessed.  
"Well well well. I've always wanted to do some indepth research about slutty superheros with bug themed powers." Lady Wifi said as she approached the heart shaped bed. There was a mirror above it and Bimbo Bug found herself gazing around the room in alarm, she could not move that easily anymore.

"Don't struggle so much cutie pie. Those chains are unbreakable code. My pimp HawkDaddy told me himself." She teased as she slide across the bed to where Bimbo Bug struggled. Alya licked her lips, her thick thighs rubbed together and the fake latex made a squelching sound, obviously voicing the woman's arousal.  
"MMMM. I think the two of us have too much clothing between us...don't you agree? Now why don't you tell me, just between us girls, a reporter to a victim. Do you go commando?"

Alya reached down and rubbed her white gloved hand across Marinette's side and up to cup a breast in awe. Her face was a bright red, bright enough to match Bimbo Bug's suit. The wanna be reporter with the crush the size of the moon leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Bimbo Bug's who instinctively opened her mouth and darted her tongue in and out, flicking and slupring and licking at the incredibly soft space. Sure she and Alya had practiced kissing thousands of times, and had even dabbled in many other ways. But they had never dressed up and chained each other to the bedposts. That was new.

Alya moaned and gasped, she started to pull away before doubling down and deepening the kiss, her fingers diving into Bimbo's hair, the words of her master flying from her head as she became completely and utterly enamoured with the soft sides of Bimbo Bug, her hard thick pointy nipples pressing into her. She gasped and rubbed back, her nipples popped from her suit, breaking through the cheap zipper that ran right down the middle of it. The two gasped and arched their backs before Alya began kissing down Bimbo Bug's neck, diving between her boobs and finally focusing enough to turn to a nipple.

Marinette bit her lip in anticipation, she didn't want the world to find out her secret identity! Not like this! But Alya just kissed and suckled at the small hard pink nub before switching to the other one, and going back and forth and back and forth like a penduleum. utterly entranced with how delicious and slightly salty and soft they were. She thought she could crush them between her teeth.

Alya finally pulled away to move downwards. Bimbo Bug's cunt was practuically calling to her, a siren song to get her lips attached to some delicious pussy. Lady Wifi paused and pulled apart the incredibly weak suit before she licked her lips. Clean shaven. Kinky. She leaned forwards and licked the outside of Bimbo Bug's pussy before joyfully diving in. Bimbo Bug groaned, she could not even fight back anymore and merely raised her hips as her orgasms swirled around her head and body.

Bimbo Bug rapidly cums, Lady Wifi is groping her booty, Bimbo's legs wrapped around her head. The camera's rolling and recording and broadcasting everything for the viewers pleasure. Chloe sat in the corner silently fuming as they ruined her favorite bedspread with their filthly peasent lovemaking! It should be her getting her cherry popped by Bimbo Bug! Not some two bit reporter that told everyone she was a virgin!

Lady Wifi popped out of Bimbo Bug's pussy for some air. She kissed her clit before looking up with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Look's like I won." She said with a giggle before she gasped, her big meaty balloon like ass was stining and the slap filled the air. Standing behind her as her suit dissolved was Chad Noir, his throbbing rock hard man meat situated behind her and twitching knowingly.  
"I wouldn't celebrate too early if I were you." Chad teased as his cock kissed her pussy lips before getting utterly engulfed by them.

Alya gasped, her head flying back and her back arching. A ridiculous orgasm face graced her features before she let out a deep bellow, a throaty barritone moan as she orgasmed. Her eyes crossing and little purple hearts appearing in her eyes.  
"Now do me a favor and pleasure my lady." He demanded giving her nice wide ass a firm spank, causing it to jiggle and bounce. Alya was happy to comply. But soon she was groaning and shivering, she could hardly focus anymore, she thought that her mind was going to snap!

She was naked and being sandwiched between two superheroes who were not giving her a seconds worth of peace to catch her breath! Chad was railing into her bimbo like pussy, it was wet and warm and sensitive. And slowly the camera's around them began to dim and fade as her powers dissapeared.  
"Took you long enough you dirty tom chat." Bimbo Bug complained between gasps as she wiggled her hips and humped at Alya's face who'se tongue was destroying her sensitive pussy.

"Well I thought you could handle it my little bimbo boo." He teased before he reached between Alya's legs and gripped a hold of her nice big meaty butt cheeks, digging his fingers into her and causing her to cry out as he held nothing back to destroy her, and reshape her.

"Just shut up and get her mouth up here." Bimbo demanded, Chad always happy to follow orders, gripping Alya by the ankles and lifted her up, never once letting her escape his pounding cock. Alya gasped and kissed back downwards, desperate for Bimbo Bug's Pussy. She briefly considered biting at the nipple rings that encircled Bimbo Bug's tits and gave her her power.

But within an instant Alya found herself above Bimbo Bug's big beautiful eyes and their lips were pressed needfully together. Lady Wifi gasped and with a flutter of wings the demon was exorcised and it was just Alya getting creampied while making out with the hottest superhero in the world who was rubbing her head lovingly.

The spell was broken. All of them.

"What the fuck!" Chloe shouted as the three lovers found their tender moment of a sticky cum covered cuddle session completely ruined with the shrill shouting of the spoiled rotten Chloe.  
"Get the fuck out!" She shouted and pointed at the window. The three rolled their eyes before standing up. Bimbo Bug took Alya in her arms, she was fucked into exhaustion from the incredibly long and sexy day. Her eyes fluttered closed and she was soon asleep as she flew naked over the buildings with her mind and body fucked stupid and a trail of mixed juices pattering after them.

**Review Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews**


	5. Chapter 5: Animan

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. This or any of the other stuff that is being put up. All aged up, everyone. Even Ella and Etta  
Animan**

Otto was leaning over the large gorgeous cougar. That was what he loved about these kinds of animals, they could be called so many different things. Cougars, Puma's, Black Panthers. The black panther gazed up at his handler with steady eyes and a slightly amused air as he continued to pet the silky black glossy coat. It was well maintained with a lot of time and energy put into it. It was a truly beautiful creature. Nothing else like it in the entire world.

"Yes you are a gorgeous little girl aren't you? Yes you are! So sweet and special! I am going to take good care of you gorgeous. You are mine forever." He said softly and lovingly towards the loyal beast as it let out a silent mew and rolled over to purr slightly.

Otto sighed, if only it was always this easy. He was treating the cat better then he had been treated by his shrew of a 'wife'. Otto and Marlena were on a small 'break' since she was just impossible to make happy. Otto really had no idea what he had to do in order to keep Marlena from going over the top at any given moment. It seemed like she seemed to forget that they were in the capital of lovemaking on the entire globe! He just didn't understand the woman sometimes. He did what she asked, sure sometimes he was too tired, or the girls were too loud, or he had to actually get some other work done...something she never seemed to have a problem with.

"Between you and me my beautiful sweet little panther pet." Otto whispered to the slightly dozing wild animal. "You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. I wish that it was as easy to please a woman as it was to please you."

Otto heard a loud snicker. He turned around to see what was happening, sometimes when he was in the cages with the animals he completely forgot that he was not in the wilderness, alone and able to speak his mind. He gazed out through the bars and saw a couple of boys his daughter's age standing and gazing scornfully in at him.

Otto frowned, they actually did look pretty familiar they might have even been in Alya's class. He didn't know Marlena and him were never in the apartment together anymore, which meant that he didn't get to actually see Alya or the twin's as much as he wanted too. The boy on the right with the stupid haircut and the cocky grin was the one who had been laughing so hard. And he was still laughing as the small twink black kid was motioning for him to shut up.

"You hear that Max? What a loser! Hey slowpoke! I bet that is the only pussy that you've been able to grab in years!"  
"Kim would you listen to yourself for a second and shut up?!" The shorter young man, Max Otto gathered, was pulling at his...friend? Boyfriend? Booty call? Who could even tell anymore.

"I am so sorry about him! He thinks that he's an alpha!" Max called into the cage. Kim frowned and puffed out his overblown chest with a grin.  
"I don't think! I am an alpha! And this pathetic Beta male cuckold is talking to a lion about how he can't get laid! A pussy complaining to a pussy about how he can't even score any pussy! That's a riot!" Kim threw his head back and cackled like a cheesy eighties supervillain while Max just sighed in silent mortification.

Otto frowned and stood up wiping his hands clean as he glared out at the two brats.  
"Hey that's enough! Get lost you two! You're disturbing my animals! and it's a panther you moron!" Otto replied as he tossed a soiled rag out at the two obnoxious young men. He sighed in annoyance as Max finally managed to grab Kim by the end of his short cut off hoodie (Which showed off plenty of his impressive chiseled eight pack abs glistened. He clearly took good care of them.)

Otto rolled his shoulder as he felt a rage bubbling up in him, one that he had not experienced for some time as the red hot blood of anger overcame him. Those two brat's didn't know their place! He was the king of the jungle! Him! And him alone! And they were just marching around like they owned the place! They were just like his wife! Always belittling him! Calling him names because he couldn't get it up.

He bet if this was the jungle and he could get away with whatever he wanted then no one would ever insult him again!

He growled and gnashed his teeth as he seethed in the cage. The black panther noticed it's owners rage and slowly backed off. A small black butterfly fluttered down as it found it's victim in the newly made Animan

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Dude I owe you hard time!" Nino said as he happiliy gave Adrien a slap to the shoulder. His blonde best friend chuckled as the two alpha studs strutted through the zoo. They were turning a few heads as gorgeous women with sexual appetites that rivaled any teenager glanced down and studied the massive sausages that were shoved in their tight pants. They were both wearing shorts that highlighted their erect cocks (Both boys had gulped a couple of viagra just in preperation for today)

And they were wearing open hoodies to show off their chiseled abs, and the sleeves cut off to show off their great arms. Adrien chuckled happiliy at his friends joyfilled steps.  
"Well you know how it is. Bro's never let other bros down." Adrien said with a wide smile. It had been Adrien's suggestion for the double date, ever since he learned that Nino had a small puppy crush on 'Virgin Mari' as so many people in class called her...well he was more then happy to share his late night after akuma fight booty call with his bro.

Anyways Adrien didn't mind sharing Marinette, she was amazing, long luxurious legs, a cute perky bottom that was nice and pink and succulent, an adorable pair of breasts that were equal parts soft and squishy and had the right amount of give. With bright pink nipples and pouting lips that made your entire day turn bright when she smiled.

And anyway Adrien could still just sneak in tonight and fuck Marinette senseless, and there would be nothing wrong with that! Plus it gave Adrien a chance to attempt to pick up Alya. Who was no slouch herself in the attractiveness department, and he had almost blown his own mind when they fucked when she was LAdy Wifi. He wanted another sweet sweet taste of her.

Today was going to be great. And it was all the better because he was going to get his bro's dick wet.

"Alya I owe you big time for this. Name it and it is yours. My house? My favorite cookie recipe? My blood? Yours. I have no idea how you managed to pull this off!"  
"Well then how about you give me your biggest vibrator? After all it isn't like you're going to need it after today!" The goodnatured best friend nudged Marinette practically causing her breast to pop out of it's casing. The two were wearing cut off crop tops that showed a lot of underboob and hugged their breasts so tightly that they were basically second skins.

Alya had wrapped her favorite jacket around her waist and insisted that Marinette go around without her usual jacket, which made the young lady feel incredibly exposed, and she constantly looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was checking out her butt. Her buttcheeks were spilling out of the pink exercise shorts that she was wearing. Alya's booty shorts were even shorter and tighter and was little more then a thong. But she still had the jacket to give herself the air of dignity, not to mention it gave her swishing hips a bit more power. You would need to be careful when standign behind her or else you might just lose your erection!

"Well that is a little too optmistic..."Marinette responded pressing her fingers together and blushing as she fidgeted on the bench that the two best friends were sharing. After all Marinette's biggest 'vibrator' if you could call it that 'sextoy was more appropriate' was Tikki, and Alya might be a little suspicious of a six foot tall amazonian sex goddess as a bargaining chip.

Alya groaned in irritation before she turned to face Marinette and cup her best friend forever's face between her palms and jiggle the cheeks.

"Girl look at me. Here is what's going to happen, we are going to go on a kick ass double date with the guy of your dreams and his hot as nails best friend. While you work your sexy little virgin routine magic I will distract Nino and ride that beautiful big black cock all day long and keep him distracted while you go and have your fun with Adrien! It's a win win! Plus I've been checking out Nino's package and I have got to say I am more then game for taking that thing on!" Alya said with a seductive wink that caused Marinette to shiver before she embraced Alya with a squeal.

Alya felt her entire face heat up from the contact and her glasses grew steamy as she gulped and gasped for a few seconds. Marinette meanwhile was thinking about just how lucky she was to have a best friend like Alya, sure Marinette had had a pretty good taste of Nino's dick, and she was more then willing to share. It was a good dick! And Alya was going to have so much fun with it!

"This is the first date that will define the rest of your life! So have fun with it, kick some ass,s how some ass and get that boy to worship you by the end of the day. You got that hot stuff?" Alya asked MArinette who grinned and nodded happiliy, her childish pigtails bouncing as she just imagined her and Adrien's future, with plenty of fun, fucking and if she was lucky kids galore!

Alya perked up and looked behind Marinette before waving.  
"OHMYGOD! MOM! ELLA! ETTA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" SHe shouted before running to greet her family.

Ella and Etta, Alya's twin sisters ran up and tackled her in a hug. They were wearing tight striped shirts that went all the way to their booty skirts that swished and teased any other passing teenager with their dancer butts. The two twins had been dancing since they were little, they were perfectly synchronized, and practically unbeatable in the dancing department, tango, foxtrot, missionary, screwing bareback in the back room while being recorded? There teenage heartthrobs had done every imagineable thing possible.

"Alya!" They cried out as first Ella grabbed her mouth and kissed her deeply and longingly, before Etta rudely yanked her head away by her hair and delved into a deep caring yet spicy kiss. They giggled, their large firm breasts bouncing as much as their bubbly personalities. They acted like they hadn't seen their sister in years even though it had only been a few hours.

"Mom!"  
"Dearest." Marlena said as she engulfed Alya between her massive godlike tits, Marlena had nice soft warm breasts, they were practically the same size as Sabine's which made them closing in on beach balls, and matched the amount of ass that she boasted of properly. It was a mighty ass, round mountainous globes of brown fat that jiggled and swayed as she walked. It was clear where her daughter got all of the good looking booty from.

"What are you doing here?" Alya asked as she finally surfaced for air and pressed a hand to her moms boob. Marlena was proudly gripping her daughter's meaty buttocks as Ella and Etta were sitting on either side of Marinette and asking rapid fire questions.

Marlena's brow furrowed and her entire demenaour darkened as she sniffed haughtiliy and Alya instantly understood. It was about her Dad. She should have known better.  
"Well I won't keep you waiting any longer then mommy. Have a great day, make sure that the twins don't run off to the glory hole without you. Love you." Alya said as she stood up on her tip toes to peck her mom on the lips to send her on her way. Marlena grinned lovingly at her daughter before turning away with Ella and Etta who eagerly skipped to her mom.

The three libidous women left with their asses swaying hypnotically in tandem, drawn towards the source of their inner turmoil. Alya looked back at Marinette before back nervously at her retreating mother. Marinette was beside her in an instant gripping her shoulders and giving her a playful shove.  
"Go be with your parents, they probably need the moral support. We can catch up later." Alya's face brightened as she hugged Marinette dearly and lovingly.  
"Ohmygodthanks! You really are the worlds best friend!" Alya ran off and linked her arm with one of the twins so that now there was a foursome of sizeable juicy wiggling asses to spy upon.

Each step brought a good bounce and twist to the hips, they moved like a snake being charmed, or a neveending newtons cradle of epic sexitude. Marinette sighed peacefully as she sat down awaiting her double date. This was going to be one for the record books!

Animan grinned to himself through his furry muzzle. He was completely transformed! Where there had once been a pathetic old cuckold of a man who could hardly control his rowdy children, now proudly stood a beast of a man with only one thing on his mind.

Sex! Breeding! Mating! Fucking! Fucking the proud bitch who had yeilded him four female pups and not one male heir! Then again a boy might make things complicated, just having one top cat around was more then enough! His biceps were the size of basketballs! His thighs could crush concrete! He had black and orange strips going up and down his new muscular body and he had a mane of golden hair around his now enlarged head! His hands were the size of baseball gloves and each one tipped with a dangerous looking curved saber of a claw with tiny puffs of fur surrounding them!

His tail wiggled anxiously as he saw his upcoming prey. That family of his that had been giving him so much trouble these past few days! He would show them! He would show them all!

Marlena and her daughters were getting closer to the exhibit that Otto had told them to meet at. She paused and sighed in annoyance.  
"Typical." She mumbled under her breath. He was nowhere to be seen. And most of the cages in the zoo looked open! What kind of an establishment was he running around here?!

Marlena tapped her foot and checked her phone to see if he had left any stupid messages. Behind her a yowl rent the air and quick slashes rang out. Marlena turned and gasped as a large beastly tiger man jumped over her. His claws flashing and rendering her clothing to rags. Before her lay her twins, groaning and shivering nude as the transformation tore through them.

Standing a little ways away, her cat ears perking up and her tail wiggling with her nude ass in joy stood Alya. Her face was a mask of tiger markings and she was sighing happiliy as she grinned with malicious intent. Her nipples now had a strange heart shape surrounding them but otherwise she was completely ass naked.

Ella and Etta sat up helping each other, their fangs peeking out and they blinked in shock and joy at their newfound transformation.  
"Now for you my pet. Join your daughters in my pride and become another catgirl!" Otto barked out as he slapped his wives nice round jiggly ass. She moaned, her entire body filled with heat, the need to fuck, to mate, to breed! And her mind fogged over as she fell completely helplessly head over heels for this rugged sexy looking beast!

Adrien paused along with Nino as the two stopped and listened to screams that filled the air. They exchanged nervous glances. After all that normally only meant trouble and they had both been looking forward to avoiding trouble if they could today.

"Hey you don't think that could be-"Nino started before he was cut off by a flying orange and black blur tackling him and wrapping her tail and legs around his torso.  
"COCK! MY COCK!" She bellowed out in a roar as Nino yelped and fell ass backwards into the panther cage. Adrien looked down at the rolling kissing, biting, scratching, panting horny Alya right on top of his best friend, demanding more and more cock.  
"Sorry bro. But we need to keep the public safe." Adrien apologized as he closed the gate and rapidly ran as the sounds of harsh feverish animalistic lovemaking came from behind him as Nino got his world absolutely rocked by the horny cat girl.

Adrien ground his teeth in annoyance. He wanted a round with Alya! Especially since Chloe had been such a bitchy slut and kicked them out of her room just after they had gotten good and worked up.

Marinette paused and sighed in irritation when she heard the screaming, on the one hand she could ignore it...but on the other...SHe sighed and pulled up her video phone. A image popped up, Tikki on her bed using Marinette's vibrator on her pussy.

"So that's how the battery's run out so fast. And why all of my dildo's have been snapped lately." Marinette deadpanned as the silly sex loving kwamii giggled and snapped her fingers.

Marinette gasped as a short button up that was tied in the front appeared on her, her shorts grew small pockets but rapidly shrank so that they were ultimately useless, and a cute little safari hate appeared on her head at a cocky angle.  
"Alright I have to admit this looks cute." Marinette said as she hung up on Tikki and sprinted towards where the action was.

* * *

"Well well well My beautiful Bimbo Bug. Fancy seeing you here." Chad Noir said as he cockily sat beside Bimbo Bug, the two were on the top of a nearby truck and watched as animals chased humans out of the zoo. They would all probably hopefully be fine.

The real target that they had to worry about was this bastard calling himself Animan. He was seated on a stone bench with his hands on the flank of his wife Marlena who was mewling like a cat and rubbing against him. Ella and Etta were nearby causing chaos, teasing dumb boys and chasing birds...their normal behavior in all honesty.

The fact that the three were now sexy catgirls was a bit of a surprise though.

"Shut up and focus you dirty alley stray." Bimbo demanded as she frowned and glared towards the enemy before adjusting her honest to god cute ass hat.  
"Whoa. My ladybug Bimbo had claws! What's the matter? Someone cockblock you?" He teased before she snorted and nodded towards Otto.  
"Yeah. Him. It was date day!" Bimbo said in annoyance. Chad frowned and narrowed his eyes before clutching his balls and cock and letting out a mating alley cat wail.

"MMMMMEEEEYYYYYOOOOOWWWW! Now that is what I call one exciting looking Milf! A cougar if I've ever seen one!" He said before collapsing beside Marinette and rolling towards her. "But don't worry my pretty, you're the only steady tail for this hopeless alley cat." He teased before winking.

Bimbo Bug rolled her eyes before she snapped her fingers and mentally summoned her lucky charm. She quirked an eyebrow in interest, a double ended dildo and a strap on to boot! Tikki was feeling generous today...

"Please tell me those toys aren't for me...my tush is still sore from the last time I had to be your play thing." Chad Noir begged as Bimbo Bug chuckled.  
"No don't worry. Something is telling me that these are for me...while that is for you..."Bimbo Bug pointed out across the open field towards where Otto and Marlena were sloppiliy french kissing.

"Oh so it's a cat fight that you want huh?" Chad Noir said before stretching and standing. "Don't worry my dear sweet bimbo! I've got this!" He shouted before he ran and jumped off of the truck roof and landed to run towards the awaiting tiger man and his wife.

"You two cubs get over here!" Bimbo Bug called out towards the twins who paused in what they were doing, which was admiring each other's brand new manicures. They grinned and growled, wiggling their haunches before they used their new found super speed to rush at the awaiting superhero!

Bimbo Bug smirked knowing what they were planning and honestly? It was cute but not much else, after all she was the stellar Bimbo Bug! And they were just a pair of eager horny little kittens coming to play. She was mostly worried about big old mama panther over there and Animan...

"Okay! Wait! Stop! Hold up!" Chad Noir stopped as the husband and wife duo began to move around him, their hackles raised and their eyes roaming over him like he was a fresh bloody lamb chop. He smirked and gestured widely to show them that he meant no harm.

"First off we could go at this like a couple of losers and just start hitting each other. Or we could go and see who the true top cat and overall king of the jungle is! So how about it old man? Scared to see if the young blood can take you on?" OTto looked at Marlena who was licking her lips and rubbing at her ears. She was pretty much right in the palm of his hand, he could do whatever he liked...he was defintiely going to win any challenge this upstart of a superhero had to offer.

"Let's do it small fry. First round! Biggest shaft!" The two gripped their cocks and whipped them out to measure. Animan just lifted his fur that was acting like a loin cloth, and Chad Noir pulled his long thick shaft out from his tight leather. The two quirked eyebrows and nodded in appreciation, after all they were about the same size, nice and girthy with a length that could choke a horse.

"Not bad small fry. Not bad." Otto gave the compliment as Adrien nodded sagely back.  
"I'll give you that old timer, we are pretty much tied. So how about endurance next? Whoever can survive a blowjob the longest wins!"  
"Of course you young freak! Bitch! Get over here!" Animan gestured to Ani-Marlena who delicately crawled up on hands and knees, her booty and tail wiggling and her eyebrows raised, her eyes focused on the cocks like they were birds about to fly away.  
"Mew." She said sauciiliy as she licked her big perfect blow jobs lips, they hungered to be wrapped around that nice thick meat, her nipples were erect and dragging in the dust as she gasped and clapped her hands. The two men shoved their cocks into her face, pressing in her cheeks.

"Suck." The two men demanded before glaring at each other. She fell upon those cocks like she was a ravenous beast. And the cum stored inside was her only means of sustenance!

Otto moaned as she deepthroated him, bobbing her head and working her jaw and neck muscles, her hands cupping his cockshaft and fiddling his balls, feeling how big and full they were with his awaiting seed that would wash across her at any given moment.

She paused and switched to the next dick. While Otto's dick was nice, firm and soft and smelt amazing...there was something to be said about nice hot young dick, hung like a stud that was perfect for breeding! She gulped and gasped as she began to move from Animans to Chads. She gulped down a good amount of the length before her eyes widened in shock, after all he had just shoved a good portion down her throat. His hips began to practically move with a mind of their own as they humped in and out of her extra tight incredibly hot mouth! She gulped and gasped and gagged at the rude youthful forceful fucking that he was giving her mouth.

Her plump juicy lips were overflowing with spit and she rubbed her thighs together with joy as her lower nether lips began to practically sweat. She moved back to her husbands dick but couldn't help and check out Chad's cock that was twitching and practically hypnotizing her. She was squatting on her heels with her big jiggly butt cheeks clenching and sweating and eager for a pounding. Her tail thumping the ground.

Otto was gasping and panting, his entire face a bright red as he held back his orgasms. Chad meanwhile looked cool as a cucumber as he admired her hair and rubbed her adorable little kitty ears. A deep purr came from deep within her chest that made Otto's heart and balls flutter and Chad smirked down as her enormous nipples seemed to be wiggling as well.

Bimbo Bug grinned sadistacially as she lay Etta on top of Ella. The twins were shrieking and wiggling and attempting to escape the bonds that held them down to each other, but the cuffs were tight and there was no chance for either to escape. They were stuck together whether they wanted it or not! And the extra large double sided dildo stuffed into their cunts was stretching them wonderfully! They were trying not to show it but their red faces and the blushes going down their downy fur was more then enough proof.

Bimbo Bug chuckled before she gripped the twins hips and started to move them slowly and steadily, fucking them in and out of each other. They paused their yowling and turned themselves to their mirror image and started to gasp and yowl and screech and mew and make all kinds of loving sounds. Their lips parted and they snarled at each other briefly before they found their tongues sneaking out and starting to lick at the other lovingly. After all they were sisters! they got along great!

"Yeah that's it. Kiss your sister. Show mommy Bimbo Bug just how much you two little kittens enjoy each other!" She commanded her pets as their nipples rubbed together an stimulated them all the more. The top twin flinched as she felt something press to her butt hole. She turned around with fear in her wide eyes.

"Well?" Bimbo said with a grin and another push, forcing more and more of that extra large lubed up black dildo in and out of the slut. "You need to use your human words." She chastized them.  
"DOOOOOO IIIIIIIITTTT!" they demanded with one voice, one mind and one body, wrapping their legs together and wiggling their rears so that their tails entwined.  
" Excellent! Just what I wanted to hear!" Bimbo Bug said as she began to authoratatively fuck her best friends younger sisters. The two young bimbos began to kiss and make out as their eyes closed and they gave in to the debaucherous madness! The two tiger twins had tried to take control and dominate Marinette but Bimbo Bug had turned the tables within seconds and showed them what a true top predator in her element looked like!

She began to pound them all the harder. Not letting up or letting them catch their breath, she wanted them to lose their minds! To fuck all of the eager hate filled fucking out of them. To break them over her knees! She gazed over towards Chad and blew him a kiss, hoping that that would not break him before he broke the others.

She raised an eyebrow as it must have missed and her kiss hit Otto instead. Animan bellowed as he began to orgasm across the ground. Marlena pulled away with a sad little mew, she was looking forward to a facial!

She wiped some sweaty locks from her face and leaned over, raising her mountainous asscheeks up like a bridge going upwards! She gasped as a firm spank filled the air and Otto fell to the ground in shock.

Marlena moaned as Chad gripped her tail and gave her ass another meaty swack.

"since it was a tie and I won the second round. I think that it is only fair that I pick the last round. Which is technique and power. We take turns fucking this bitch and then we let her decide. How does that sound?" Otto wiggled a little in the dirt and attempted to stand but stopped as Chad growled at him and slowly positoned himself behind Marlena.

She mewed again before letting out a loud joyfilled scream that sent the birds from the trees and even paused Alya and Nino's intense sex session. Marlena gasped again, her words failing her as she found herself getting absolutely wrecked by the massive cocked stud! He was filling her! All the way to the brim! No he was actually stretching her!

Her tits were rubbing the cum into the dirt and making a muddy stew as she gasped and shivered as an orgasm crashed through her. Her sensitive ears were wiggling one way and then perking up happiliy. Her tail was being pulled and her ass cheeks followed it, clenching and slapping into the tough as nails abs that were pressed to her.

He was not letting up! His balls were still full! And his massive dick was twitching and hitting all of her sensitive spots! Even the one in the far back of her womb! No one had pressed that button in years!

Otto moved forward, his dick was shrinking a little and the weird purple pimp was screaming at him to get back to it! But otto lost a solid four inchs of shaft when Chad Noir gazed at him and growled forcefully. Marlena's eyes were wide and her tongue dangling out as the complete shock to her system worked through her again and again.

Soon she could not even hold herself up. She was just orgasming nonstop! Her mind was breaking! Breaking right in front of her own husband! Otto moaned as his cock shivered again as a small droplet of cum coasted from his shaft and plopped to the ground and dissapeared. A bright flash flowed through the world and Chad moaned as the tail dissapeared from his clenched fist. He moved to grip the nice big juicy ass cheeks and gave them a strong squeeze.

Marlena blinked in shock as she felt a large thick wave of cum began to fill her up, all the way to bursting! She groaned and closed her eyes and fell into another orgasm as Chad began to ride her without stopping to even breath! Her cream pied pussy was filled and dripping and generally making a mess.

Otto sat untransformed, all the animals were returned to their cages and his daughters appeared to be back to normal. Although they were still kissing and sharing the dildo as Bimbo Bug switched in and out of Ella and Etta, casually switching without any sense of stopping.

Otto saw a small scrap of paper on the ground beside him. Marlena had signed it, it must have fallen from her clothes as she was transformed. Divocre papers. She had already signed. He sighed and picked them up before he walked away naked and cucked as his wife was turned into a gasping moaning and then passing out. A complete and utter slut for her new master!

Bimbo Bug grinned as she gave Ella one more spank to the ass and then another to Etta, an even number for the girls, that way she would never show favoritism. The two were practically asleep in each other's arms, their big mature full blossomed tits were rubbing together and their hair was mixed and a mess with sweat and dirt as they slowly drifted away.

Marinette grinned and giggled, she stood up from the happy scene of incestous family debauchery. After all she had to still find Alya!

Alya groaned and sat up, her hair was a wreck and sticking one way like a bad case of bedhead. Her glasses were askew and she smacked her lips tasting a lot of cum.  
Nino sat up beside her, his glasses at an angle and his breathing heavy. He had lost his favorite red cap. The two looked at each other and blushed. Their clothing had been shredded and tossed around, they looked at each other's neck and shoulders to see dozens of bite marks and long thick scratch marks going up and down their backs and fronts.

"Well that got a little rough huh?" alya giggled nervously not sure how he might take getting locked in a cage with her for her own personal cock ride.  
"You were fucking amazing hot stuff." Nino said with a grin and a wink. Alya giggled as she felt another orgasm go off between her thighs and she moaned happiliy. She was fucked into happiness!

"We should probably get out of here before the panther gets back in though." Alya said with a frown before standing up. She swore and covered her cunt, Nino ever the gentleman was up in a second and cupping her massive heavy breasts, covering her nipples and pressing his own semi erection into her bare butt. The two stood there for a moment and sighed softly, just happy to be in each other's arms.

"Well this can do. We can make this work...If I just step like this and..."Alya said taking a step forward hoping against hope that Nino wouldn't accidentally slide into her pussy bareback again. The two were reeking of sex as they started their walk of shame, the shared sweat still dribbling as their cum dripped down their thighs all the way to their knees.

They heard a loud whistle and a yoo-hoo! They turned and blushed in shock and then pleasure. Marinette stood at the side of the cage with a big grin on her face, she gave a cute little wave as she smugly turned and skipped away. Leaving the two to continue their walk out of the cage and back down the street trying not to attract too much attention.

Across town in a large office with plenty of cameras and events all planned out sat Nathalie. She nodded to herself as she took the illegally seized footage from the zoo and placed it under the previous two video files. He was starting to improve greatly. She was incredibly impressed. And turned on. He was still showing the chef no remorse as he fucked her constantly before her unconscious daughters.

Nathalie licked her lips as she ignored the mountain of work beside her desk. He dildo was fully charged beside her. And she planned on having some fun just for her. She licked her lips and positioned her vibrator before gasping in time with Chad Noir's thrusts.

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Tigress

**Review. Next thing posted soon. Would love to see artwork of this or any of my other stuff. All characters aged up. No pedophile garbage. That shit is sick.**

**Tigress**

Marlena was humming softly to herself in her favorite place to think, her families kitchen. Now that she owned the house she didn't have to worry about such silly things that her silly exhusband complained about. Such as 'being too noisy' or 'wearing pants for christs sake we have to think about the example that we are setting for our daughters!' But her daughters were all legally adults now, so she didn't have to worry about wearing stuff like clothing around the house.

Now she could cook in only an apron if she wanted to! And she wanted to! And so she was, her big meaty tanned ass at full display, the music was cranked all the way to speaker blowing levels and she was bouncing her hips to the beat. Her jiggling ass cheeks bouncing and clapping and her smile would not leave her face.

She paused and sighed heavenward as she remembered the absoltuely mind breakingly good fucking that had wrecked her just a few days earlier. It had been just a few days ago but she already longed for his embrace again. She had been absolutely unable to leave her bed at all the day afterwards and she walked with a blissed out expression, a big smile and a slightly limping wiggle to her hips.

He definitely had fucked her in a way that she had never been fucked before and it was outright glorious. She gasped as her musing thoughts were interrupted by a firm whack to the ass and a teasing giggle from her daughter.

"OOOOhhhhhh...Looks like someslut has her head in the clouds." Alya teased her mom as she leaned against the counter, her own practically bare booty(scantiliy clad in a tight blue thong that just hardly hid her pussy from roaming eyes) wiggled her eyebrows at her mom who just giggled and covered her mouth in embarassment. Of course Alya would be able to see right through her. The girl had almost a perfect sex sense (Which was like a sixth sense except when it applied for overwhelming desire.)

"Oh don't tease me! You know how long it has been since I got a nice good long hard fucking! And I had a good time too! Just like you little girl. Tell me when are you going to hook back up with that handsome young man for another 'study date'." Marlena said using air quotes. Alya blushed deeply before shivering and covering her own mouth in caught embarassment.

"Don't you mean getting her nice juicy butt fucked while moaning so loud that the entire city can hear and the neighbors consider calling the police?" A voice chimed out from behind Alya as her obnoxious younger twin sisters popped up on either side of her with a grin and wrapped their long strong arms around her wide baby bearing hips.

"Ugh! You two little gremlins! Can't you make fun of me about something else! I mean at least I have a steady supply of dick. Unlike you three." Alya teased giving each younger slut a hip check and causing them to stumble slightly before glowering at Alya and pushing back with their own perky young strong tits causing her to yelp and stumble a little bit.

Alya growled and lunged playfully at the two of them, making them cry out and screech as the three young blooming bimbos rolled around the floor biting playfully and slapping and spanking and even flipping out each others nipples to twist at them and get the girl to squeal and moan in happiness.

Marlena chuckled along watching the three girls play so nicely. Ella and Etta had finally worked together to pin their bigger sister with Ella squatting on Alya's boobs and squeezing them pulling her nipples out to suck on them while Etta was holding Alya's hands above her head so that she could shameslessly and sloppiliy make out with the far more experienced Alya with plenty of slippery serpentlike tongue battling it out.

The two twins were so cute whenever they worked together to pin Alya! And Alya always good naturedly let them take their revenge and also got some nice exciteable juicy stories to share with her friends.

Marlena sighed as she imaginged something similar happening to her, getting held down, pounded, fucked into senselessness. Screwed until she could not think anymore and used like a condom. She gasped as she felt her thighs tingle and clench as a small dripping excitement moved down her toned strong legs. Her hips wiggled like a bitch in heat and she sighed in dissapointment, the chances of that happening though were slim.

Especially with the gorgeous hunk of blonde muscle that she wanted to do it to her. He was probably off pounding someone else right now, turning their insides to mush and ruining dildos and vibrators for her forever! It just wasn't fair! Didn't Chad Noir know that he had a responsibility to the bitches that he fucked and got addicted to his amazing lovemaking skills! Marlena deserved him! She wanted him! She had to have him!

She growled a little bit like an anxious eager horny tigress as she licked her lips with an eager glint in her eyes.

Her eyes widened as a strange sensation filled her that she had never felt before in her entire life. She gasped and arched her back as her mind began to fill with the image of a pantsless man with an extra long cock (Not much girth to it though) who was dressed vaguely like a pimp with a bdsm mask covering most of his head. A hand moved to her breast and another moved to her pussy.

She gasped and then smiled. Alya and the twins exchanged nervous looks before gulping as Marlena seemed to grow an additional foot and a long powerful tail sprung from right above her delicious meaty ass cheeks and cute little cat ears appeared on top of her head.

"Oh shit." All three sisters intoned at the same time as realization dawned on them about what was about to happen. They didn't even have time to run.

* * *

"Okay so out of all of the crazy shit that you've done to my room this has to be the absolute craziest." Marinette said as she moved around the forest of assorted mannequins. Most of them were a little taller then she was since so many other people were taller then the slutty valley girl.

"Oh like come on! I improved them! I made them more realistic!" Tikki complained pointing to one of them and then sneaking her hand beneath the extra large cock that hung between it's legs.

"Giving my work cocks the size of tree trunks and fleshlight vaginias isn't exactly improving things so much as it is..."

"People have dicks right? And people have pussies right? Well now all of your sexy clothing can work around that! Although..."Tikki smirked as she swayed over towards Marinette and cupped one of the breasts on the shorter woman making her squeak and blush in embarassment as Tikki gave it a few strong loving gropes and flicked the nipple with her thumb. "I bet that if you humans wore no clothing at all a lot more could get done. And a lot more things would be better! After all you would just be able to fuck that hot little piece of ass Adrien whenever you wanted to!"

Marinette gulped and pulled away from Tikki's prying hands before she took her entire boob out from underneath her tight white crop top. Marinette's toned core was clenching and unclenching in anticipation. She hated how Tikki had a strange power to get her incredibly excited and horny with just any given touch. It was actually vaguely infuriating since she could only fuck her to get any sort of calmness from the massive fertility goddess.

"Well I think that people look cuter with clothing on thank you very much!" She responded crossing her arm over her tits and squeezing them slightly while pouting. " Not to mention I don't get how giving my mannequins extra large dildos, slightly slutty breasts and a cunt could help me at all while designing stuff!"

Tikki pouted before she walked to one of the large male mannequins and draped herself across it, snuggling close to the abs covered body. She had also given them some very nice additional muscle tone and contrast.

"You still haven't even noticed who they were based off of have you?" She said while wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette squinted and turned her head one way and then another before her eyes widened in shocked amazement.  
"Is that my tit size!" She shouted before covering her mouth, her breasts bouncing a little bit. Tikki grinned and nodded vigirously.  
"Yep! And Chad's! I based them off of your body types! Isn't that great! Now you can masturbate with his cock whenever you want without having to worry about me prepping you beforehand!" Tikki said as if that magically fixed everything wrong in the world.

"That's not the point or the problem here Tikki!" Marinette protested before they both paused as a ringing came from Marinette's phone.  
"Nooooooooo" Tikki whined as she moved to run her hands over Marinette's shoulders and then down her sides. "Don't tell me that is what I think that is! We still haven't broken them innnnnnnn!"

Tikki clearly wanted the two of them to embrace and have some fun sexy masturbation times with each other. Marinette attempted to shrug her off and struggled to open up her phone. Chuckling the entire time.

"Come on Tikki! This is important!" Marinette protested. She finally managed to open the app and her eyes widened. On Alya's slutty Blog for Bimbo Bug. Aka the Bimbo Blog which recorded all of their fights, all of their fucks and also had a message board for losers who felt like roleplaying their lives away instead of actually going out to get fucked regulariliy...there was a new video. But it wasn't the selfie style of Alya 'reporting' on incidents affiliated with Bimbo Bug.

Instead a transformed woman in a familiar kitchen was grinning while holding up a phone. Her tits took up most of the frame, the large round pleasure globes were bigger then normal and the nipples had tiny cat prints surrounding the hard brown thumb sized nubs. They were practically the size of a mini dick. Marlena's teeth were as sharp as needles and her eyes were surrounded with tiger stripes moving out of them.

She wiggled her eyebrows and mewed towards the camera, her lips looked large and healthy and excited and eager for a kiss.

"Hello Bimbo Bug. Chad Noir. It's me. Your friendly neighborhood Tigress." She moved the phone a bit to show that her body looked mostly the same, she was just covered in orange and black tiger stripes that covered her entire body, her fingernails were lengthed into claws and she had patches of fur around her wrists and ankles and a small trim around her collarbone and a puff at the end of her tail that was waving like a dogs. She licked her lips and blew a kiss towards the camera.

"I've got your friend all trussed up like a turkey over here." The camera panned around the inside of the Cesaire household before finally landing on Alya. Bound and gagged by towels and electrical wire. Sitting on either side of her were her sisters, they had large feral grins on their faces and were wiggling their hips and booties since they did not have any actual tails. But they did have the claws and the long hard nipples and big delicious looking asses that ran in the family.

Ella was kissing Alya's cheek while Etta was playing with the normal girls pussy lips. Giving the bare naked woman's cunt a flick and a rub and even sliding a couple of fingers into her once or twice to keep her interested and aroused.

"My cubs and I are willing to give her up...for just one tiny little thing. Well make that a big thing. A nice big throbbing cock. And the cock ring attached to it, and those cute little rings around your nipples Bimbo Bug. Trust me...It will sooooooo be worth it..." Marlena moaned out before she shut off the camera and Marinette was taken straight to the comments section, which was a lot of dumb dudes saying shit like Hot as fuck! Blow me away mommy! And jealous people complaining that they were even larger then Chad Noir, which wasn't possible as he was easily the biggest and most hung guy in the entire city.

"Well that's just great." Marinette deadpanned in annoyance. Tikki sighed before she turned to the mannequins with a little grin on her face.  
"Oh well. At least that means more slightly warm big latex vibrators for me!" She said sassiliy before she heard the catchphrase.  
"Tikki! Tit's Out!" the eager goddess turned aroudn and ran her hands up and down Marinette, swirling her fingertips around her breasts, over her sides and around her cunt and legs. Leaving her in what amounted to a thousand red ribbons wrapped around her like a mummy with black spots peppered through out.

Marinette grinned as she wiggled her now slightly larger hips and tits, not enough to make her look like an entirely different person, but they did leave a few questions as to her identity.

"Mmmmmm. Thank you Tikki. Enjoy yourself and remember to hide if Mommy comes up here." Tikki gave Marinette a kiss on the lips for goodbye and quickly descended horniliy onto her brand new toys that were prepared all for her enjoyment!

Bimbo Bug practically flew through the air. After all the location was familiar to her and she wanted to make sure that Tigress and her cubs didn't do anything to hurt her dear best friend Alya! Marinette spun across the sky landed, rolled, jumped up and ran past house after house, most of the incredibly see through curtains were open with the windows also unlocked and raised just in case anyone wanted to peek in and catch a glimpse of people fucking.

Every window that Bimbo Bug passed made her hornier and hornier, after all seeing people screw out in the open without any fear of repurcussions was pretty god damn hot!

Marinette landed and summersaulted across the rooftop before she landed and glowered through the balcony window at the inside of the apartment. She was a little distressed that she wouldn't be able to break in the new toys with Tikki, she just knew that the extra large and extra powerful slut was going to go for all of them and just pass out in the middle of her floor like a cock drunk virgin.

Marinette leaned a little farther out and saw what was happening in the apartment, after all it was only a total novice who went sprinting in without any sort of plan besides fucking their way out!

And aparently her partner has elected to just do that. Bimbo Bug face palmed as she noticed the situation that was taking place in the room. She wasn't surprised, just vaguely irked that he thought that he could start without her!

Chad Noir was already in the room, and what a sick den of depraved lovemaking the room had become, the couch was overturned and all of the cushions were stacked in the center of the room to make an impromptu bed for the lovers. The walls were covered in sweaty booty and breast prints and hand prints, long gouging claw marks covered the entire place and there was a used whipped cream bottle sitting in a pool of it's own whipping.

Chad Noir was already pounding into Marlena who was kissing Ella as Chad slipped his tongue deep down the other twins throat. His hips never stopping, his ass and balls and cock a blur of pleasure as he pounded deeply and lovingly into her. Filling her up to the brim as he held nothing back. He worked his hands over her.

Marlena pulled away from her daughter as she groaned and moaned, arching her back, her eyes closed as her tail shot out straight between their legs, stiffening like a cock as she groaned loudly. Her daughter got to work on her slightly lactating nipples, clearly an add on from the super villain pimp that had turned her into who and what she was.

Tigress was getting absolutely stuffed to bursting from Chad Noir's massive shaft. And he never seemed to miss a beat or to need any form of rest, not even to take a breath. Something that Marlena clearly desired. Her libido and staying power might have been increased but she knew that she would be broken if this went on for much longer. He didn't even seem to need to rest or talk.

She gasped as he lifted her booty up off of the pillows and palmed each big meaty butt cheek.  
"I love full figured women." He mummured into Etta's mouth as the young inexperienced slut giggled uncontrollably at his musky breath. She groaned as he leaned down to lick her nipple and practically sucked it right off of her.

Marlnea knew that her mind and will and body were absolutely broken! She could not go on much longer! But he had not even cum yet! And she had lost count of the number of orgasms she had had. Only he knew...they had tried to keep a tally on the wall with scratch marks but that soon was tossed out the window once their minds snapped. Audibly snapped, everyone heard it too. (Sure it might have been the wood panneling or the support beams in the sofa...but the Tigress and her eager little cubs liked to think that it was their brains shutting off. It made it far more erotic that way!)

Bimbo Bug clambered through the window and tapped her heel in irritation as she gazed at the pile of love making cat themed fools.  
"Huh! You couldn't even wait for me? Or at least save me one?" She said in irritation as Chad Noir pulled most of his dick from Marlena, leaving only his extra large rock hard cock head firmly inside of her tightening vibrating pussy. Marlena was practically begging him to keep it in. But she could not really vocalize anymore.

"Hey! You got here late! Plust I left you one!" He said indignantly pointing towards the corner where Alya was on her back fingering herself, her tail was smaller then her mothers and her nipples were just as long...and her tongue was sticking out and her eyes were half lidded with overwhelming lust. She gazed up at Bimbo Bug and mouthed for a little while before popping her fingers out of her dripping wet cunt and stuck two of them into her mouth eagerly suckling at her own juices in anticipation.

"P-Please...Please fuck me Bimbo Bug..."Alya was begging as she rubbed her hands up and down her incredibly sensitive body, it was as if every last inch of her was super charged and she was going to loose her mind if she didn't get a nice good fucking. Marinette frowned and hummed, tapping her chin and sticking a nice big hip out, her butt cheeks wiggling a little as she shifted from one foot to another thoughtfully.

"Oh geez I don't know my little slut! I mean...who knows if you can even take it..."  
"I can handle it! I can handle anything! Please just fuck me...I need it soooooo like badly..."Alya begged as she got onto her hands and knees and began rubbing her head and tits against Bimbo Bug's legs, eager to totally get wrecked.

"Well Let's see what my charm is." Marinette said as she reached into her purse/yoyo and pulled out the first thing that touched her fingertips. She raised an eyebrow and giggled. It was a dog collar, with a tag, that said Alya.

"Oh yeah...this will work...trust me my little adorable big booty pet." Marinette said as she cupped Alya's eager blushing face and squeezed her cheeks until Alya grinned in anticipation. "This is going to rock your world. Let's have some real fun."

Alya gasped and squeaked breathlessly as the collar was placed around her neck, she felt just like Sabrina! A long thin leash was attached and now Bimbo Bug held it in her hand. Marinette grinned to herself wondering just what Alya would say if she learned that it was her best friend underneath the mask...her cutesy adorable 'virgin' valley girl best friend, more obsessed with fashion then a good big thick throbbing piece of dick!

Alya probably wouldn't be able to believe it! Marinette giggled as she pulled on the leash and Alya yelped in joy as she followed after her 'mistress' in order to get absolutely and completely screwed beyond anything that she had ever imaginged before!

"Oh! Oh yes! Just like that! Please! Please don't stop! Don't ever stop!" Marlena cried out passionately as her orgasm seemed to engulf her entire body and turn her into little more then an eager climaxing wreck of a human being. Her legs quivered from where they were being held up, they couldn't even wrap around his hips and she had to let Chad Noir just hold them up instead. She gasped and groaned and thrashed before her back arched and she fell practically melting into a puddle.

Chad Noir moaned as her warm soft velvet like pussy collapsed around his thrusting eager extra hard cock. He winced as his orgasm powered through him, he knew that he shouldn't have jerked off that much before actually heading over. But it was worth it just to see Marlena grip her face and moan her heart out as he slowly filled her up. His thick gooey cream pie splashed into her and he groaned with every fiber of his being.

"Yes! YEEEESSSHHHH! Yes my darling! My big cock stud! Fuck me up! Strech me! Cream pie me! Knock me up like the desperate slut that I am! Get me pregnante you tiger cocked stud!" She begged, tears practically streaming down her face. Chad Noir grinned to himself, wondering absentmindedly just how fertile this milf was and just how she might react to giving birth to his little blonde bastard in a few months.

No one saw it but his cock ring glowed a bright green as it assaured the cum pumping through his shaft that they would be almost twice as fertile as Marlena was, which would gurantee a baby in just a few short months!

The two groaned and gasped as Chad noir removed his still throbbing erection out of the cream pied and impregnated bitch who was now just growling a blinking trying her best to remain awake. Because she was seconds away from just passing out from exhaustion and arousal. Getting fucked into the ground would do that to just about anyone no matter how strong they thought they were.

Tigress was rolling her shoulders and wiggling her hips, some cum was bubbling out of her like she was a fountain. The twin cubs almost instantly launched themselves onto their mother and began worshipping her body. Rubbing up and down her chest, her hips and thighs and her nice flat belly. They kissed and groped everywhere, moving themselves downwards until Ella beat Etta to their mommies cunt. She turned her tongue into a shovel and began to lap up the dripping cum, dunking her tongue into Marlena's stretched out fucked stupid cunt and gulping down the cum. Drinking it eagerly as she scooped up as much as she physically could, her pigtail sweaty and out of sorts from all of the excitement that they had experienced that day.

Etta moved upwards with a huff as she moved to Marlena's big lips, they looked so inviting and soft and sensitive, as if they had been stung by a bee and needed some good fashioned attention to get them back on track. She locked licks with her mother and began teasing her erect nipples, getting them harder and firmer and a small spurt of liquid launched itself outwards as Marlena orgasmed again. Ella grinned.

Alya, Marinette and Adrien all grinned at the very erotic sight of a young mother making out with her teenage daughters and getting her fucked stupid cunt lapped and cleaned.

Chad Noir reached forwards and gripped Etta by her braid and pulled her backwards.  
"Hey. She's cleaning your mom out. So clean me up too. Lick." He demanded pressing his extra large erection against her pouting lips. The girl gasped before licking her lips. The smell was intoxicating, and was twitching slightly. The twin grinned happiliy, sure Ella might get the chance to eat out their mother's cum filled snatch but she got to get a turn with the glorious Chad Noir himself! The only thing that could make this better would be if she got to become a mewling mess like Alya had become from Bimbo Bug's insistent teasing!

She grinned and began to lick at his cock, slurping and sucking and giving little gasps for air. It was so big! Bigger then her face! And as thick as a human bicep! She doubted that it would fit inside of her...she knew that sucking it was the best option that she had at the moment and she was going to give it her all. She shivered in shocked amazement at the musky flavors dancing across her tongue from just licking it. She tasted her mom, and Chad Noir's thick delicious cum! It was so potent! She practically felt it wriggle down her throat.

"Oh come on! Make your mama proud and deep throat it!" Chad Noir demanded as he gripped her shoulders and plunged forwards while bringing her along his massive length. She cried out in shocked amazement before pulling back, the cockhead alone filled her entire mouth close to dislocating her jaw! Her cheeks were puffed out! Her pussy drippping wet, her tight perky bcups bounced and her beautiful dancer's booty quivered and clenched with every single plunge inside of her.

The two were doing so much more then just oral. This was what fucking must taste like! Adrien held nothing back as an equal amount of cum that he had pumped into Marlena's pussy came shooting out across her teenage daughter's face and mouth, filling her cheeks to the brim and making her resemble a crossed eyed broken mess of a chipmunk!

Chad Noir smirked as she sat onto her juicy thick rump and allowed his cum to start dribbling out of her mouth, a few streams went across her nipples as she spluttered and tried to catch her breath.

Ella and Etta soon crawled to each other and slipped each other the tongue. Their mouth's full of Chad Noir's hot zesty cum. The two sharing and swapping the snowball sized semen balls like it was water. Chad chuckled and grinned, happy as a can be with another conquest under his belt. And the sight of the broken Sex Cubs was just an added bonus to possibly (Definitely) knocking up the akuma tizied Tigress!

"Ha! Good work my partner! You really made short work of her!" Bimbo Bug applauded the good work done by her beloved partner and pulled on the leash all the harder making Alya yelp and dive back into the cunt that she was aggressively eating out. The two girls had been joined for a half an hour by now, Alya had a leash on and a vibrator in her ass and snatch. They were her own personal toys that (Well the ass one was, the pussy vibrator was her moms! Taken from her very room! They liked to share so it was okay!)

Bimbo Bug groaned and pulled the leach tighter and wrapped her legs around the cat themed supervillainess's head. She pressed the button that controlled the toys inside of her best friend, turning them higher to get more excited mewling cries of pleasure from the pussy on her leash. Alya had been turned into little more then an eager pet desperate for Bimbo Bug's delicious cunt.

"Well now that they are all that are left..."Chad Noir said with a smirk. Bimbo Bug winked and stood pulling her friend along.  
"Come my kitty cat. Time for you to give mama a big sloppy kiss." Bimbo Bug demanded as she wiggled her way to Marlena, practically dragging the crawling Alya after her.

Alya orgasmed in shock as she was lead, the toys going nonstop so that she would never get any rest. She gasped as the two superheros pressed her forwards to her mother. The two gently held hands as they shared a purifying kiss, the evil butterfly leaving her mom to flutter around and dissapear in Bimbo Bug's yoyo.

"Mama?" Alya asked quitely as Marlena looked at her with a grin before completely clonking out. She was fucked tired and needed a power nap. Ella and Etta were in a pool of cum, cuddling and asleep. Alya yelped as she found the toys removed and Bimbo Bug sliding beneath her with a new strap on on and Chad positioning himself behind her.

"Well since our happy little blogger is the only one left awake..." Chad Noir teased the blogger who was eagerly hyperventalating.  
"Let's make a superhero sandwich." Bimbo Bug finished the thought much to the bloggers joy as she got double teamed by the superhero duo.

Nathalie rolled her eyes. She was pissed off that there was no good footage to add to her growing files. Since no one had bothered to do the very simple task of leaving that stupid camera phone on so that she could watch it all. She might have been pissed but HawkDaddy was straight up balistic, it was almost impossible to give him a relaxation blow job since he never stopped talking or shaking or complaining.

She tuned out his monologue at this point it was all the same basic bullcrap, revenge, awesomenss, all powerful, stupid shit like that. She found it all pretty boring at this point. She missed her true mistress...Mistress Emilie...oh how she missed her...

HawkDaddy let out his load before detransforming and stomping away, not even bothering to thank his live in cock sleeve. Although he only ever seemed to use her for blowjobs. Her jobs was starting to get downright infuriating.

**Review. It's the only way to tell if it is any good. Would Love to see Artwork of this story or any of my other work.**


	7. Chapter 7: Evilustrator

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if review. Parody. Smut. Lemon. Aged up. Evilustrator**

**"**MMMMM. You're such a thirsty little slut now aren't you?" Tikki said before clearing her throat and changing it around until she sounded exactly like Marinette.  
"I mean. MMMMMMMMM. You're such a horny little bitch huh? Do you want your mistress to lick your cunt? Huh? IS that it? Do you want me to tease you my eager pet? Huh? Do you want me to eat you out? To drive you crazy with just my tongue and fingers and nimble little hands?"

Sabrina moaned in delight as she rolled her hips and attempted to thrust them upwards against the long masterful tongue that was playing with her pussy so cruely. She had not orgasmed once in the close to three hours that she had been bound and gagged and she was starting to go insane! Her hands and feet were chained to Marinette's bed and she had her ears filled with the delightful orders of her new mistress!

If there was one thing that could be said about the spectactled red head it was that she was able to jump ships from one mistress to another without seemingly missing a beat. She was sort of awful that way but she had managed to get this far in life so what was the problem really? She groaned and sighed and humped harder against the ridiculosuly long tongue. She would need to take a closer look at Marinette's tongue the next time that she saw her...after all the rumor that Marinette was still a virgin had to be bullshit if she was this good of a cunt muncher!

The red and black spotted goddess of fucking giggled slightly as she summonded a large dildo that was ribbed and rippling with bumps and veins and perfect sculpted pieces that would turn this red headed slave slut into little more then a drooling bitchy mess. Tikki sighed as she began to break in her eager new plaything.

Tikki had only gotten to fuck Marinette six times this morning, three times in bed and three times in the shower and her mid afternoon masturbation session had been rudely interrupted. Which meant that she was horny and slightly pissed off and was going to teach her new little pet just why she was in charge.

Hopefully this was going to be a lesson that Sabrina would remember. Tikki growled slightly as she tightened her grip on Sabrina's cute little valley girl ass and then began to lick at the dildo. It turned on and Sabrina practically hiccuped around her favorite ball gag, her teeth biting in nervously as a tear of anticipation slid down her cheek.

She then howled at the top of her lungs as she felt the entire warm slightly latex yet also sort of flesh feeling piece of equipment slide against her pussy before scootching underneath her and sliding cleanly into her ass.

Sabrina's eyes were bulging from their sockets and Tikki giggled adorably.

"OOOOOh. Your mistress is pleased my little plaything. How does it feel? Is it big and good? I bet that you are going to let me be your secret mistress now right? You are going to come over whenever I demand it and let me ravish your tight little pussy and asshole with my masterful tongue and fingers and toys? Well? Speak my slut! Nod! Obey your sexy big tittied mistress!"

Sabrina was gaspign and wiggling and shaking and practically begging for more. She could not have enough! She needed more! More! MOOOORRRREEEE! Tikki had plunged her face right back between Sabrina's nice juicy thighs and was licking and slurping and even giving affectionate little nibbles to the young ladies adorable little pink pussy, it was just so downright cute! She could not believe that she had not been fucking all of the cute girls in Marinettes class! That would defintiely need to change soon!

Meanwhile down the stairs. All the way down in the front bakery anxiously shifting from one foot to another and biting her lips while gasping and rubbing against her slick little milftastic pussy Sabine was debating just how much time it would take her to get upstairs, strip out of her apron, tight tube top, black booty shorts and thong and run in all of her glorious nude glory into her daughters room...

Sabine sighed in amazement and joy, her sister was just so sweet to entertain guests this late at night and to bond with them so intimately, and also knowing Marinette and just the person that she was she had probably designed the dildo herself. Marinette was just so clever! Now if only she could get herself a good man to bend her over a barrel and fuck her into unconsciousness.

Sabine gazed upwards with eager anticipation. She could hear deeper moans and Marinette's controlling voice taking charge and making the friend that she had brought over into little more then an orgasming mess of bundled nerves.

She could just imagine herself, in between the two girls, a vibrator in her ass and pussy, making out, eager hands roaming up their nimble young tight bodies and squeezing and groping them nonstop with extreme pleasure. Having her salt shaker sized nipples sucked and bitten and teased into madness, having her booty spanked and hair pulled, her lips sucked and kissed and licked and slurped until they tingled.

She silently cursed her husband for having neglected her for so long. Sure they fucked three times a night but she was a mature woman! She needed to get fucked at least twenty six times a day! With thrusting! And hard pounding! And lots and lots of cum! Tom seemed to almost slow down in his old age becoming more focused on work and getting money like some sort of a pathetic beta male obsessed with work cuck! She didn't want a beta male she wanted a nice strong alpha to turn her inside out and absolutely rock her world so hard that she would see stars for a month! She reached down between her legs and rubbed against her sex eagerly biting her lips and gasping in amazement.

She wanted to get fucked! She wanted to get fucked so hard and long that she would not be able to move! She wished that her husband would fuck her! Sure Tom was a sweetheart and was a hard worker and he really tried his best to keep up with her crazy libido...but she was on an entirely other level of sexual experience and expertise and desire compared to him.

She really did hope that Tom would improve one day soon...otherwise she might just need to jump into bed with Marinette to get herself situated again. Sabine sighed and gazed rapturously upwards towards the ceiling and the awaiting bedroom. Yeah...Sabine would definitely be breaking the bed tonight. Again.

Tikki grinned as she leaned back from the orgasming eager thirsty little slut beneath her. God it was great to be able to just get laid whenever she wanted! She absentmindedly licked her fingers to prepare them to enter the little sluts tight little pussy again. She absentmindedly wondered just how Marinettes date night was going.

* * *

'Man this sucks horse balls.' Marinette thought to herself as she absentmindedly tapped her heel. Here she was all dolled up for a fun night, she was wearing pink high heels that added almost half a foot to her height, a pink corset that had white flowers and small teasing breasts and tits sewn through out it, and was wearing some stockings and a garter belt to finish the absolutely adorable ensemble that she had on.

Frankly she looked hot as fuck. A total dish, with her tits practically pressing upwards and threatening to spill out at any moment, hell her nipples (Which took after her moms thick long juicy ones) were practically out on display right now! And her butt had gotten plenty of leers and even a pinch or two on the way over here!

But instead of getting fucked long and hard by the purple skinned stud like she had imagined would happen, instead they were sitting on a boat which he had probably stolen and were going down the river. The stars were out and seemed brighter then ever, with small balloons occassionally floating by. Most of them impossible shapes like squares and triangles and a few dicks and balls and she even saw a Marinette balloon or three (Which while creepy was also incredibly sweet)

The moon even looked brighter and bigger then usual. The two of them were lounging on a bed drapped with rose petals and lilly of the valley. It was all incredably romantic and pretty. But it was also sort of over the top. She liked over the top sometimes (Hell she ran around in a skintight suit getting plowed by supervillains! Who wouldn't like over the top in that situation?) But she also liked guys who were straight to the point.

She was also vaguely dissapointed. Nathaniel was shirtless with new purple skin and hair and black and white striped paint across his chest with tight exercise pants. Unfortunately while he had gained a bit of muscle from the transformation he had not gained a lot of width, or girth. And his cock was dissapointingly small. It was not awful...but she was used to horses and stallions and he was pretty strictly within the realms of reality.

She couldn't help but compare it to some of the other dicks that she had had in her life. The one that continued to seemingly pop up over and over through her head whether she wanted it to or not was of course Adrien's. His gorgeous massive alpha male dick that could seemingly go on for miles and miles. It was a dick that all other dicks wanted to be! It looked smooth and soft and sweet smelling and mouth wateringly inviting. She found herself licking her lips and even gasping a little bit, her seat was probably going to be wet from her imaginging soon if she wasn't careful.

She wished that Tikki would have taken her place or she had some sort of a secret twin that she could swap out with so that she could actually sneak off and touch herself into oblivion.

But she had to be the superhero for this night. Which was incredibly frustrating. She shifted and wiggled and felt her corset begin to constrict and then the string that she had begin to unravel and stretch a little bit. She bit her lip and looked around for that dumb old hung stud partner of hers. He had better not be late! That was the absolute last thing that she needed at this time.

Chad Noir was not late. But he was distracted. He looked at his clock in his weapon and then back down towards the river, he bounced his knee and sighed in annoyance. After all who wanted to watch some guy have a nice romantic evening with some chick when he could be literally anywhere else plowing a full figured milf into her bedspread.

Chad Noir had been visiting Marlena pretty much every single night with his hot as fuck side chick for a nice long hot sweaty fucksession. They had just sort of fallen into it and now he was going over their constantly to ride the beautiful big bootied chef bareback whenever he could. And he made sure that she was pumped full of his creamy cum just about every night.

He had started noticing a few camera's and recording equipment laying around the house so that was probably going to turn into an entire thing soon but he would just worry about that later. After all he wanted to keep on fucking her and if he confronted her that might just stop! And he would not be able to live with himself if that happened( Physically he might just burst or be so backed up with cum that he would get sick. He was willing to rish a few videos floating around on the internet of him fucking some housewife if it meant he still had a chance to screw that delicious soft cunt.)

He glanced at his watch again and sighed impatiently. He wondered how the hell Nathaniel had even gotten akumatizied. He had been out for most of the day and had only learned that someone had gotten taken over by the villaionous pimp by accident when he was just moving around the neighborhood. He glanced around again and then bristled at what was happening.

The evilustrator was making his move. He was starting to caress Marinette's soft pale gorgeous looking thigh as if he owned it and had all the time in the world to make his way up and down it, as if he were gods gift to women. For some reason this was really starting to tick him off. After all look at her! She seemed to be miles away! And thinking of something else!

Marinette sighed as she wondered just how she had gotten into this situation in the first place...

Earlier that very day...

At school Marinette sighed in irritation. She could hardly focus on the lesson that Ms Busty was giving the class (Her real name was Madame Bustier but with the provocative way that she dressed with her massive milk filled tits on display pretty much twenty four seven everyone in class hell everyone in the entire city just liked to think of her as Ms. Busty.) She was miles away staring down at the back of Adrien's perfect head, he had whipped his dick out at some point and was giving it deep absentminded strokes as he just stared straight ahead fantasizing about someone.

She wished that she knew who it was. Hell she hoped that he was thinking about her. She bit her lip and squirmed in her seat as the grooves constantly pressed upwards in just the right places keeping her incredibly aroused and eager for a good fucking at any given moment. That was the biggest draw for this school, that the very furniture itself was designed to cause arousal. It was actually a pretty fucking hot idea...

There was a clatter from the stairs and everyone of course turned to look and chortle at the unfortunate losers problem. Nathaniel was blushing on his hands and knees and rapidly trying to pick up all of the assorted papers that had fallen everywhere when he had tripped. Marinette slide out to help him, after all it was just rude to stare at some poor kids problem.

She paused and actually took the time to look at one of the pictures and quirked an eyebrow. A blush was going over her face and she actually found herself grinning slightly. It was a good drawing of her. The thing was that she had her legs spread a goofy look on her face and a cream pied pussy. And there were plenty of other girls surrounding her in similiar positions. But she was the one who featured the most often in these scribbles.

Marinette wasn't too surprised, after all everyone knew that Nathaniel drew hentai, it was just a little surprising that it was her that was the reoccuring themed character in all of them...

"Holy fucking shit! Do you see this shit? He is actually crushing on Virgin Mari!" Chloe crowed like the bitchy hoe that she was and snatched up some of the papers, her long fake nails practically ripping them from Marinette's hands. Marinette looked up in shocked annoyance and Nathaniel was soon bright red, as red as his hair as he attempted to stutter out a response.

Chloe just continued to stand there and mock him, holding the picture just out of reach of the young man. Marinette was blushing just as hard and remained where she was kneeling on the floor beside the two of them trying to focus on anything else beside Chloe continuing to call her a virgin. It was a rumor that she kept up mostly because she knew that it would throw everyone off of the scent that she was Bimbo Bug.

"That bitch." Everyone muttered out together under their breath as Chloe continued to mock Nathaniel for his crush. After all who would be a big enough asshole to just point it out and then tease them about something that did not concern them in the least? Clearly Chloe B. Nathaniel rubbed at his eyes in embarassment and that just brought Chloe to another level as he quitely began to run from the room.

"Yeah that's right! Cry you little beta bitch! Ha! What a loser actually having a crush on you!"

"You stupid slut!" Marinette shouted standing up and getting right in the blonde bimbo's face. Chloe's thick full lips smirked as she waited for the baker girl to throw the first punch so that she could retaliate and make a bigger deal out of it then it really was.

"Does she ever fucking stop?" A voice said from the hallway as Marc the token gay kid in school said as he walked by. His tight black jeans showed off his absolutely awesome package. It was practically the size and girth of a horses cock. Most of the guys in school wanted to be him. And he had to constantly deal with dick sizing contests in the shower. He had grown used to it by now though. And he was mostly just worried about the sweet little artist closet case that had just ran crying from the room.

If Marc had his way then the little blonde rich bitch would be tied down in the square and used like a public sex toy for anyone who wanted to abuse her obnoxious cunt.

"Now now students that is enough!" Ms. Busty said clapping her hands and shaking her head attempting to restore order to the wild classroom. She was never entirely in control of anything in the room and they mostly just let her talk in order to goof off and give her the illusion of power. Not to mention it gave them the chance to flirt with her and check out her assests.

"Now Marc please continue to your own classroom. As for you Marinette and you Chloe I believe that the two of you should kiss and make up. Right here. In front of the class."

And that was how Marinette and Chloe were forced to make out for over half an hour in front of everyone. By the end of it their clothes were ruffled their breasts heaving and their pussy's damp and at least four guys had orgasmed.

Back to the present.

'Would have never believed that Chloe would send Sabrina to my house to attempt to do something humiliating to me after that. Or that Nathaniel would catch her in the act...hmmmm...he really doesn't have any sort of experience with girls does he the poor thing...'She thought as she began to let him awkwardly kiss at her neck. She wished that Tikki was around to help him out and teach him a few things.

He wasn't a bad guy, he just needed a little bit of direction she might be able to help him...if she just had a little more time...

"Okay. That's it. Time for this beta bitch to see what a real man can do." Chad Noir muttered as he launched himself off of the bridge towards the boat with a demonic cat like wail. The two broke apart and Marinette slapped her forehead in frustration. Of course he would choose now to jump in and make a massive fuss.

"Hey kiddos. Your friendly neighborhood cat themed superhero is here to liven things up!" Chad Noir said with a slight growl in his voice as he rolled over to them with a wiggle in his hips, slowly and casually unzipping his leather suit to reveal his chiseled abs and strong pectoral muscles.

"Hey! Lay off! This is a private party! No cat weirdos who don't actually advertise their cat like powers permitted!" Evilustrator cried out as he stood up and got right up to Chad Noir who chuckled. At least the guy had balls! Now they just had to find him a dick to go with them!

"Well I'm just doing my job here little guy. And anyway I don't think that you really have the cock to hold a masturbation session. Let alone a party." Chad Noir said flicking down at the young mans cock. Evilustrator reached down and cupped his cock suddenly embarassed and aware of the fact that this guy was one of the heroes of the city. And probably had girls hanging off of him every single day. Nathaniel gulped nervously as he considered just what to do.

"Now. That isn't a bad thing. Don't be ashamed of the size of your pecker. It's all about how you use it. Madame Baker girl? If you would be so kind?" Chad Noir said while bowing and offering her a hand. Marinette rolled her eyes as she took his hand and suddenly gasped as he pulled her close, his leg going between hers. She felt her heartbeat speed up as she just realized how pretty his eyes were.

"Okay now buddy. Watch and learn. This is how you romance a virgin. First you look them deeply in the eyes." He cupped her cheek and she tried not to recoil in shock. After all she had gotten plenty close to Chad Noir before, she knew just how intense and kinky the guy could get. She wondered what exactly he had in mind.

"And remember to read her body movement. Only do whatever she wants to do. Let her know that she is in charge and calls all of the shots never once attempt to force yourself upon a woman. But always remember to lead." He brought a hand down her back and danced his fingertips along the curve of her butt cheek before he gave it an experimental pinch. She gasped and pressed herself against him almost entirely without thinking. She was going off of muscle memory and all of a sudden it all felt incredibly right and incredibly glorious.

She bit her lip and reached up to take his chin between her fingers and bring their lips together. She practically squealed and instead found herself squeaking at how soft and sweet and familiar tasting his lips were, they were firm yet gentle, intimate yet not too controlling. And then his strong impressionable tongue slide between her teeth and caught hers like a snake going after its prey. She ground herself against him and felt his claws flick over her body, cutting away her corset and making her pants into little more then shreds of cloth.

She felt his hand wiggle down her pants and he smirked as he gave her meaty cheeks a firm pinch, she wasn't wearing any underwear he could he could tell. And this definitely turned him on. He groaned into her mouth as he began to pull at her pants until they fell to the ground.

He pushed her forwards until she landed with a thump on her well padded rear against the bench. SHe gasped as he spread her legs and gave her cunt a long lingering lick. He began to kiss her thighs and the inside of her legs. Moving in and deeper with lingering licks and nibbles as he began to work his fingers into her awaiting pink pussy. Flicking and twisting and pinching and working her over like she was a keyboard and he an expert pianist.

Marinette found herself running her fingers through his hair until she got to the back of his neck and practically pushing his entire face into her cunt. She groaned and gasped as his tongue made short work of her. She was soon orgasming as her legs wrapped around his head weakly pressing against his temples as she tried to keep control over herself. But she could feel herself giving in to his expertize. He had gone down on many women over the past few months and this new knowledge he was putting to good use making her pussy practically pop into his face. She bit her thumb and moaned loudly. She knew that people must be watching them at that very moment.

From Evilustrator to any random passer bys, to lovers staring out through their windows. The two of them were being observed. But she did not care. She gasped and wiggled her hips and trying her hardest to imagine that instead of Chad Noir it was instead her beloved Adrien making short expert work of her eager orgasming pussy.

She gasped and her breasts completely flew free from the encasing of her gorgeous corset. She gasped as she saw Chad Noir leer down at her before wiping the drool off of his face and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Alright, now we get to the really good stuff. You can see just how horny and eager she is you don't have to do a lot to please a woman, but always remember to watch them and make them feel like they are the most radiant thing in the world. Cockmanship comes into play just about now." He said as he took his shaft and began to rub it up and down the outside of her pussy lips making her groan and gaps and bite her lip in eager anticipation.

"J-just dooooo iiiiittttt..."She begged out in a voice that she didn't recognize. Chad was of course more then happy to oblige and with a steady thrust and a firm hand he pushed himself so that his entire length was now firmly encased inside of her. Marinette gasped and moaned, gulping for air as she felt his cockhead pierce her curtains and part her legs. She felt as if a god had just entered her. She gasped as he arched his back and with a thrust drove himself in to the hilt. He groaned and gasped and moved his hips even faster. He brought his fingers down to play with her outerlips and to cup her breasts and squeeze her nipples, pressing them back against her smooth delicious looking skin.

Marinette found herself practically crying out in joy. Her head was full of stars her mind was snapping and she could not stop herself from crying out in joy as his pleasuring gropes brought her towards the very edge of sanity.

Marinette heard a rush of air and turned to see a hole open in the air with Nathaniel quickly exiting into a familiar looking hotel bedroom.

"Oh crap! Chad! The bad guy!" She said pointing towards the window that Nathaniel was exiting through. Chad swore before closing his eyes and painstakingly pulling out.

"Sorry my dear. Duty calls." He said in annoyance as he rezipped his suit and gave her a sassy wink. "But expect me to be showing up at your balcony later to make it up to you. I hate to cum and run after all. Especially since I didn't actually orgasm." He blew her a kiss and launched himself through the air and she couldn't help but giggle before clapping a hand to her blushing face. Why did she find that funny? And him cute? One problem at a time, she first had to go and help Chloe!

She twisted her nipple, bit her lip and launched herself into the air after her loyal sidekick. She had to catch up to him and think of a good enough lie as to why she wasn't there when they needed each other.

Bimbo Bug managed to catch up to the eager and slightly pissed off cock stud superhero just as he arrived to the window of the richest hoe in the city. He paused and snickered before noticing her and waving her towards him. With a jiggle to her ample hips and womanly chest Bimbo Bug landed beside Chad Noir and had to stifle a laugh.

On the bed was a bound and gagged Chloe, across her face in permanent marker was written 'Chlo-Hoe' and she had large pumps attached to her breasts stimulating her nipples and tits with a massive dildo in her pussy and vibrator. Another one was drawn and crudely appeared and began to launch itself into her awaiting cunt.

Chloe howled again as she gazed down at the end of her bed where Nathaniel was sitting, he grinned before he drew a couple of hulking horse headed monsters, their heads weren't the only horse themed thing about them. Their dicks were rubbing against the floor. As was Evilustrator who must have come up with the idea to give himself a little nineteen and a half inch upgrade.

Chloe's eyes grew wide and it almost appeared as if hearts and stars were floating in them as she gagged around the ball and drooled at the sight of the glorious thick strong looking cocks throbbing for her.

She wiggled at her bonds and arched her back. A camera was whirring in the corner recording and brodcasting it all to the world. Chloe didn't care though! She needed this! She wanted this! She was finally going to get fucked into oblivion! Sure her back was probably going to be broken and her pussy absolutely destroyed...but by god it would be worth it!

The window was cracked open while Nathaniel was drawing his next nefarious device. He gasped as he felt himself get pulled to the ground, his pants were on the floor, his erection was flying through the air only to get caught by the softest most perfect hand that he had ever felt in his life!

"No more evil for you tonight!" Bimbo Bug chastized him with a pop to her lips. She gave his dick a single stroke and tug and he felt his balls expand, growing and glowing as his entire body seemed to fill with light. This was not a handjob by some common slut, this was a handjob from a god!

He groaned as he felt his cum boil up inside and just like that instead of the hung demigod earlier instead all that was left was plain old Nathaniel. He gulped and gazed in amazement as his living art slowly dissapeared. Chloe was howling in rage as the dildos dissapeared, the ballgag snapped away and the gorgeous hung studs turned to dust. Leaving her frustrated, horny and with nothing to show for it!

"Man. I almost feel sorry for the poor guy." Chad Noir said on the roof of the hotel. They had dropped Nathaniel off back home and were having an after battle cool down.  
"Yeah. I mean it isn't his fault that he had such a crappy time of it. It was old Chloe Hoey." Bimbo Bug said while she tapped her lips. She wondered if she could get Tikki to some how get involved and help the guy get hung like a true stud. She knew that the sex goddess had some interesting powers...growing dick sizes had to be one of them!

"Well I bid you goodbye my gorgeous bimbo. I have a hot date with a certain baker daughter that I promised to fuck into oblivion tonight." He said wiggling his eyebrows before launching off and away towards Marinettes house.

"Crap that's me." Bimbo Bug muttered out as she launched herself through the sky. She would need to find a short cut to get home before that cocky kitty!

A drone flew around the bakery and Nathalie nodded smugly as she maneuavered the robot around to look through the window. The recording button blinking. Chad Noir was pounding the young bluenette into oblivion, Marinette was on her back with her legs tightly wrapped to his hips while she squirmed and gasped and sighed in red faced delight.

A drone was a good investment. It permitted her to see all and know all. Record all...and she could even use it to check in on her boss and see how he was angriliy doing all of the paperwork that he had let pile up. She suppossed she could help him finish it...or she could just keep watching the two young gorgeous hot people screw each other into oblivion...

And really what sort of a choice was there?

**Review. Next thing up soon. More smutty good lemons more rapidly updated if there are more reviews. Not just for this but any of the things that are getting posted.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Daily Life of Marinette

**Review Next whatever up soon. Lemony goodness in the next few chapters. Not really based off of an episode. Just good smutty fun.**

**A day in the life of Marinette and all the smut with it.**

Marinette gasped into awakeness as she felt someone playing with her pussy and suckling lovingly on her nipples. For a moment she thought that her mother had snuck up to her room again because that was just like Sabine...to sneak up to her daughters room, to lovingly caress her and give her nipples long lingering squeezes while she suckled on them and made encouraging little slurping noises while simultaneously fingerbanging Marinette into orgasming like an eager thirsty slut.

Marinette looked down and kicked off the blankets as she akwardly looked down and then grinned and giggled.

"Tikki! You thirsty slut!" She whispered down to the eager woman with the absolutely insane knockers. Tikki was sound asleep but still instinctively moving her fingers in and out of Marinette's clamping pussy and sucking on her nipple like she was a little baby or something. Tikki moaned and scooted upwards. Her six and a half foot tall frame rocked the bed and it creaked a little concerningly. Tikki moved until she was cuddling right up against Marinette and moaned as she rubbed her aching red hot sex against her young guardian.

"OOOOHHHHHH Please mistress...I need relief..."Tikki moaned out in her sleep as Marinette giggled at the silly creature. They had fucked over seven times last night alone, Marinette wasn't even sure if her legs or pussy worked anymore she was so sore and tired. She attempted to slide away only for the red and black spotted being to wrap her long muscle bound arms around her and moan in tired delight.

"NNNNNNOOOOO Don't leave mmmmeeeee..."She said as she rubbed against Marinette's back, her hard small nipples pressed to MArinette's shoulder blades as something vaguely cornerning began to grow out from Tikki's pussy lips, until finally a thick long double ended dildo had emerged, since Tikki could make pretty much anything that she wanted in the world she would often make double ended dildos so that the two of them could just have spontaneous fun.

"Okay okay. You spoiled little thing. But only for a few mimutes. I need to get my shower in and get dressed and go to school." Marinette chuckled as she felt her legs get spread as Tikki lined the dildo up expertly between their pink little pussies and thrust with an eager half sleepy giggle.

"Oh why don't you just drop out of that stupid old school? Stay at home and just fuck me all the time! You would get to fuck more supervillains that way! Plus you would be able to bond with your family more! Like that hunk of a father that you have...when was the last time you paraded around in a tight pink little towel in front of him or had a nude supper with your parents so that they could admire how big and adult their precious little daughter has gotten!" Tikki said teasingly as she contiuned to fuck Marinette from behind, cupping the hot girls tits and squeezing them giving her breasts strong pleasureable gropes as she slapped herself against Marinette's tight adorable ass.

Marinette giggled and slapped her hand against the giantess that shared her bed.

"Tikki! Don't say perverted things like that about my daddy in my bed of all places! God you are absolutely hopeless!" Marinette winced a little as she felt her entire bed shiver and an orgasm worm it's way through her body. She gasped and moaned suddenly growing sleepy again. Tikki had that affect on her, she was always so drained and fucked to exhaustion every single time that they fucked. It was actually rather ridiculous. Marinette was kept up all hours of the night dealing with Tikki's insane amount of staminia and sexual perversion. Marinette wasn't always sure if she would be able to keep up with Tikki, either mentally or physically, she always came so close to just snapping.

But she had to stay strong, because she knew if she ever stopped then Tikki would look to wet her sexual appetites elsewhere. And that might just reveal their secret! It was odd being the responbsible one for a creature that was older then time itself...but Marinette made due.

She groaned and bit her pillow as her own orgasm crashed through her. Tikki gasped and pressed her large perfectly sculpted breasts into Marinette's back and gave her ass a pinch that was so hard that it left a mark and a hickey that made her neck turn purple. Marinette sighed as she stood up and wandered down from her bed, her knees shaking like jelly as she examined her fucked over body critically.

"Darn it. This means I'll need to wear long pants and a jacket to cover my neck. Again." She frowned at the giggling kwamii who was following after her.  
"Sorry. I just can't help it! You just look so sexy when I give you a little love nibble!" Tikki attempted to defend herself as she followed Marinette into the bathroom that Marinette had had specially installed so that her parents wouldn't learn about Tikki. It had been costly but definitely worth it since it meant that no one would learn about the goddess of sex and fertility.

Marinette turned on the warm water and moaned as she felt her secret lover start to wash her back and kiss her neck. Of course they shared the shower, it was the only time that Tikki could actually shower without arising suspicion. Tikki began to kiss and lick and slurp at Marinettes tasty little neck, bringing about long drawn out moans from the superheroine. Marinette removed the rings that were pretty much tiny clamps around her nipples and massaged the aching nubs, she had to wear them pretty much constantly but it was good to clean without them in order to keep her body nice and healhty. She moaned as Tikki moved around her before lifitng a breast critically.

"MMMMM. I bet that after you have a few kids that these things will rival if not exceed your own mothers!" Tikki said as she popped a nipple into her mouth and began to suckle on it like a blissed out infant. Her other hand moving to inbetween Marinette's legs to spread them and get to work on her pussy like a doctor at an operating table. SHe began to diddle the young woman's gorgeous clit and slick at her pussy lips.

Marinette moaned and arched her back to force more breast and nipple down Tikki's throat and giggled at the thought.

"Oh come on Tikki! I haven't even told Adrien that I am in love with him! What are the chances that I will be having a baby anytime soon?" She said teasingly which just made Tikki grin and giggle back up at her.

"Oh you never know! Anyway wouldn't it just be the hottest thing ever if you did get knocked up and still had to protect the innocent people of this city? Oh my god that would just be the hottest shit ever!" Tikki cried out before Marinette pushed her back inbetween her breasts nervously shushing the overly loud character. Tikki didn't really know how to do volume control, and the only reason that the two of them had not been caught yet was because Marinette's mama Sabine had no sense of an indoor voice either. Which made it easy to cover up their cries.

Tikki had sort of vaguely lucked out with her chosen guardian having a nice loud slutty mom to deal with, it meant that her powers could only grow and blossom and develop. And if she was lucky it meant that Marinette would turn into a grade a super powered slut! The perfect template for Tikki to bring her to her highest potential!

Tikki moaned as her eyes began to cross and Marinette practically vibrated against her lingering fingers. Soon the two were leaning against each other, making out as their wet bodies rubbed up and down each other, lingering, fingering, kissing and leaving dark loving hickies all over each other. They finally pulled apart when Marinette realized just how much time they had spent in the shower.

She quickly ducked out of it and dryed off and got dressed before stopping Tikki with a hand.  
"I'm bringing people over for a sleepover tonight so you need tog et all of your passion out today before I get home okay? Just masturbate a lot. Like a godless amount. Got it? Because we won't be able to play like at all tonight." Tikki frowned in annoyance before sighing and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Okay but only because you asked me to you cutie. Give your mom a bit of tongue for me okay?" She said with a quirky little spin. Marinette rolled her eyes before pulling on her clothes and heading downstairs.

"Mama!" She cried when she saw what Sabine had decided to wear today. "Can't you wear your bathrobe today?" She said blushing and covering her cheeks in embarassment. Sabine had on a apron that hugged her massive tits and generous hips, in fact it was a little small and seemed to let plenty of side boob and side hip hang out. She was at least wearing some tight black sports pants and a white bra patterned with rose petals. Which Marinette realized was actually her bra. So that wasn't great.

"Oh come on honey! My robe is in the wash." Sabine replied as she pulled her daughter in for a sweet lingering kiss and cupped her butt cheeks while critically looking down in annoyance at the long pants and the popped collar that Marinette had on. Of course she was going to be wearing clothing like that and not something super fucking cute that would highlight her gorgeous assests. Marinette was never going to get laid if this kept up! And Sabine was worried that that may affect her daughter in the long run.

"Okay just make sure that you're wearing it when I bring the girls over tonight for the sleepover! And don't do anything too embarassing okay! I'm still trying to live down the last time everyone was over and you walked out of the shower not wearing anything!" Marinette scolded her mother who just giggled before the two sat down with Tom who was casually reading the newspaper, he always seemed very distracted by anything that was going on that wasn't sex related. It all seemed to go right over his head.

After their breakfast (With Marinette having to stop Sabine from masturbating at the breakfast table) Marinette was running outside of the house, she was going to be late for school, like always because fuck her life! She got to the front door and had to come to a screeching halt when she saw Nadja coming in at the same time, the reporter was only wearing her typical gray suit jacket that was bursting at the sides since her generous tits were far too big to be constrained by the small gray piece of clothing.

Marinette gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and sprinted away while she was busy french kissing Sabine as hello. Marinette had to get to class after all!

Marinette had to duck around all of the couples walking around the school yard, girls with tight tube tops that spilled their breasts over the tops and threatened to let a nipple slip out, tight little booty shorts that made juicy rears pop and bounce and wriggle for the amusement of all the people watching. And of course heels to add a nice air of amazonian delight to their height. The boys were mostly shirtless, the more constrained ones had on muscle shirts or unbuttoned jackets. But almost all of them went with form fitting jeans that showed off their impressive junks or nice breathy exercise shorts so that their dicks did not get rubbed raw from all of the stimulation of gorgeous people walking around, bending over, presenting themselves and eagerly anticipating a hand to grope or pinch their butt cheeks.

Marineette had to fight back the temptation to give Alya's nice juicy rear a spank when she saw the gorgeous glasses wearing bimbo was obviously trying to do some fishing for a hot piece of cock. It was a wonder that she ever even made it to classes. Most of the time Alya was hanging out in the bathrooms and enjoying the massive cocks that liked to spear themselves through the glory holes and get played with for hours on end.

Alya turned when she sensed Marinette coming by. It wasn't too hard, the girl practically oozed a sort of virgin charm, everyone in school knew about it and wwas willing to support her decesions and respect her wishes. But of course there were the occassional assholes who liked to give her a hard time over the fact that she had never sucked a dick on school grounds.

(Of course no one knew her secret life as Bimbo Bug. Where she had literally been plowed more times then she could count and had spent countless days on her back and hands and knees while getting plowed by hung monsters and villains.)

"Oh my gosh! Girl! How are you! Don't you look practically glowing today!" Alya said with a wide happy grin on her face as she glomped around Marinette and brought her face close to her breasts and sighed breathing in the sweet air of Marinette's hair, it smelt sort of like a cake! And Marinette was definitely sweet enough to eat right up! Alya sighed dreamiliy as she ran her hands through Marinette's hair and the two made their way back towards the classroom. Madame Busty would be doing her patented roll call.

Where she would give each student an absolutely mind breakingly good tit job or kiss that was hard enough to cause some of the weaker classmates to loose consciousness. Sure it wasn't really encouraged by the faculty, but the students thought that it was easily one of the hottest absolutely sexiest ways to start their day and none of them were going to complain about it.

Marinette sat down into her seat and sighed in delight as the absolutely godliest man in the entire country walked in and sat down in front of her. Adrien. She squirmed in her seat as she instantly found herself becoming aroused from his very prescence. She had no idea why but she felt drawn to him, like a moth to a flame or a mouse to a cheese. He was gorgeous, with abs sculpted out of marble, strong biceps, gorgeous clear skin, perfect teeth and hair that fell down his shoulders like a well crafted dreamy god. Not to mention the bulge in his pants resembled a python. No exageration, whenever they went to the zoo the snakes in the exhibits would bang on the glass curious about how one of them got into this young mans pants.

Adrien was also on top of being the most gorgeous and perfect person in the city had possibly the greatest most loving and charming personality. He was sweet, gentle and just downright incredible, but instead of having all of those qualities turn him into some beta male cuck he was firmly an alpha male with the qualifications to become a breeding stud!

Marinette sighed as she felt her legs spread and her fingers instinctively moved downwards to flick at her pussy, sneaking down into her pants and humping against her own fingers. She would have preffered to take a vibrator to class like some of the more ballsy girls and guys...but she could get aroused and turned on with just her fingers. And most people wouldn't even notice because there would be no buzzing!

"Marinette! Could you and Chloe come up for the morning greeting!" Madame Busty called up to the black haired bimbo. Marinette rolled her eyes as she slouched to the front of the room where the blonde bitch was standing, her short skirt practically riding up and showing off the curve of her ass cheeks and her strong dancer thighs. Chloe frowned and rolled her eyes once Marinette arrivied. The entire class waited with baited breath as they greeted each other, embraced and then began to move away.

"No no no girls! We must greet each other properly in order to have a nice day!" Ms. Bustier said chidingly to the students with her hands on their upper backs before moving to their heads. She gently pressed them forwards as the two girls began to kiss reluctantly. Their fingers entwining with the others waist and starting to wiggle and dance over their classmates hips. Their tongues instinctively darted out and probed each others sweet wet tight mouth.

Chloe let a moan escape her lips entirely without her consent and she frowned into the kiss before giving the blushing Marinette a firm pinch to the ass for making her look like a thirsty fool in front of everyone.

"Oh yes! That is very good girls! But now it is time to start the lesson!" Madame Bustier said as the two girls broke apart and went back to their respective seats with a bit of a swing to their hips.

* * *

Marinette was frantically texting her mom as she and her girlfriends all walked rapidly towards the bakery. After all they were having a sleepover tonight, and on top of that the members of the girl group were all excited to try out the new outfits that Marinette had designed for them and to see this special treat that she had for them all to try out.

The special treat were those fancy mannequins that Tikki had designed, she knew that they were all going to go absolutely gaga over how big and firm and perfect the cocks were.

Marinette was only partially listening to what Everyone was talking about. She had to keep on texting Sabine, since her mama was not answering the phone which was probably not a great sign. She just wanted to make sure that she was actually wearing clothes when they arrivied.

"I swear my moms new lover is so loud! She keeps on yowling and screaming and acting like a cat in heat! It's ridiculous! and now that she's pregnant it's only getting louder and louder!" Alya complained to her friends. The short but incredibly curvy and just downright thicc and juicy Mylene patted the tall dark skinned amazonian on the back comfortingly. Mylene was the most maternal out of them all and was incredibly sweet and caring. She was also firmly in a relationship with their hulking classmate Ivan who was hung like a goddamn stallion.

"Just make sure that you and Nino are louder. That would be cool." Juleka said casually, the shaggy purple headed gothic rockstar said with a smirk to her voice. Her teeth bit her lips as she imaginged it, Nino plowing into Alya...so hot. She was the softest spoken but easily a complete freak in the bedroom, her nails were long and sharp, her tits high and proud and slightly cone shaped.

"Awwww...that would be so sweet! A mother and daughter competeing! Totally sexy!" The bubbly borderline lollita Rose said, she was relatively short but had a nice firm bust and the shapleist heart shaped ass out of anyone in school with biceps that could bend iron and a strong core. She was an energetic woman who found a new lover just about every other day. But always returned to her darling Juleka in the end.

"You just need to join in sometime. Could be fun." Alix said as she skated backwards, she had nothing to worry about if she fell over, the scrappy firey pink headed bitch was chewing gum, she was trying to get a better blow job lips to compete with Kim over something stupid. Her ass was strong yet jiggly and seemed to wiggle whenever she moved.

"What do you think Marinette? Or are you still in Adrien lala land?" Alya teased her bestie who blushed and merely said that they had arrived. They walked through the bakery and towards the top floor.

Marinette was the first one through and nearly balked at the sight awaiting her.

Sabine was on the sofa with her legs spread and a large black dildo working in and out of her pussy. She was moaning and playing with her large nipples, her robe opened and show casing her gorgeous milfy body, her EE cup breasts bounced and slapped and she was covered in a sheen of sweat, her eyes closed and her phone on a nipple the vibrations driving her absolutely wild against the sensitive nub.

"Mama!" Marinette cried out causing Sabine to sit up with a slightly loopy smile. She blinked owlishly and grinned at her daughter before waving a cum covered hand at Marinette's friends.

"Hello darling!" Marinette heard a shifting upstairs and quickly sprinted up them towards her room. Tikki had opened the door with a big grin on her face before yelping as she was tackled backwards to hide from the others.

"Why what do we have here?" Sabine said as she stood up and strode to the young ladies blushing in the doorway and admiring the gorgeous milf before them. She was proof that there was a god, and that he liked his ladies stacked and thick and juicy and perfect for breeding.

"Alya my sweet." Sabine said as she casually pulled the young lady towards her and locked lips, the two instantly began gasping and rubbing against each other, Alya practically humping Sabine's legs. Sabine closed her eyes and smiled, her core was melting and sure she was still horny but she might just be able to join the little sluts upstairs tonight if she was lucky...

She gasped as Juleka and Rose took a boob in their hands and instantly began suckling on the round pleasure globes with rapt attention. Sabine griped Mylene and pulled the squeaking girl towards her with a knowedgable tingle in her eyes as she rubbed her nice well cushioned rear and gave it an apprecaite meaty smack. Alix had taken the dildo and was licking it before aiming it incredibly casually towards her awaiting pink grasping pussy that she still hadn't done anything to cover it.

Sabine practically gasped into Alya's knowledgable adorable mouth as she wiggled against her anticipating the stabbing motion of the cock that she was eagerly anticipating.

"You need to hide tonight Tikki! The girls will be using the dildos and mannequins so just sleep on the roof until..."Marinette was trying to keep the squirming red and black god of sex from joining the lesbian orgy happening downstairs but they both paused as a light filled the house and bounced away. They both looked downstairs to see the knot of sexy women frozen in place not blinking breathing or moving, they were petrified stiff.

Marinette looked outside and sighed in annoyance.

"Bad guy. I'll be right back." With that she pulled up her shirt and shouted the catchphrase of Tikki! Tit's out! And transformed before the Kwamii's very eyes. Tikki grinned and snuck onto the roof after Marinette's cute little retreating rear. She sat on a nearby chair and took out some spy glasses and materialized a vibrator. She slipped it into herself and crossed her legs as she watched the unfolding fuck fight.

"If those two morons don't figure it out soon I'll just have to jump their bones myself." Tikki decided with a nod as she smiled and wiggled and humped against her own creation. It wasn't the same as Marinette's mouth but it would do.

Sooner then Tikki would have wanted the cleansing ladybugs flew through the city and a cum blasted Marinette flew and jumped back over the rooftops before landing beside Tikki and detransforming into the nude.

"Tikki...please help mmmmeeeeee..."She mumbeled as Tikki picked her up and walked her into her bedroom bridal style. The next few seconds were a blur for Marinette as she found her cum filled snatch getting expertly eaten out by Tikki, her breasts were squeezed, her nipples flicked, her core tightened and she felt a golden light flow through her. Tikki was like an eager little vaccuum cleaner for cum and sweat. Licking and slurping and gobbling up every last inch of Marinette.

Her long thick tongue worked over Marinette's cum blasted cunt turning it back to a gorgeous little petite pussy, sucking and eagerly cupping everything. Her fingers worked into her hair and brushed over her clit. Marinette orgasmed again and again as she felt her already sensitive pussy get the nice casual soft treatment that it deserved. She finally laid back with a smile and a sigh, her eyes batting as she felt close to sleep.

"And what do we do if a certain Chad Noir shows up expecting his victory quickie?" Tikki teased Marinette as the two lovers cuddled and casually flicked their tongues together.

"Well I suppose that I will need to tell him to sew his seed elsewhere. I'm too busy entertaining my girls. Just be quiet tonight okay? I will owe you big time." Marinette begged the big bootied and massive mammieried goddess who frowned and then gave her a kiss to the nose.

"Okay for you." Tikki said before standing up and wiggling out onto the roof. She then paused and turned around to damply french kiss Marinette causing her to squeak and giggle and moan before they popped off each other.

"That should hold me over for tomorrow." Tikki said with a quirked eyebrow and a knowing smirk. The last Marinette saw of Tikki that night was her big round red booty getting slightly stuck in the sun roof and then pushing through. Just as a slightly breathless and red Alya, Rose, Juleka, Alix and Mylene entered her bedroom ready for a roaring fun late night of nonstop sexy partying.

**Review**.** Next lemon up sooner if there are reviews or pm's or whatever.**


	9. Chapter 9: Seductress

**Review. Next thing up sooner if any of the stories have reviews. All aged up. This one is about Sabine AKA seductress. More hot lewd lemony fun will be had. None of this stuff is meant to make sense just be fun dumb pornograhpy.**

**Seductress.**

Sabine sighed as she heard the cries of the girls waking up in her daughters bedroom. The front of the bakery was unexpectedly busy today, with a line of men and women in their typical sexy garb ranging all the way down the block and around the corner. She shifted from one foot to the other nervously. She really wanted to go back upstairs and get fucked. Maybe even join in the festivities with the other younger women. There was no better way to feel young then by getting fucked and fingered and molested by a group of young people who were maybe thrice as horny as you were!

But she also knew that her stick in the mud of a husband would give her grief if she just left her work station. She sighed and twirled some hair in between her fingers as she handed out a few orders. Some of the people had come to pick up their erotic cakes, designed to look like dicks, breasts and pussies and she would have to get Tom to take them out to them. She had been so aroused making them last night...adding the creamy gooey insides that resembled thick hot young man cum...she licked her lips at the memory and wiggled her booty a bit.

She was only wearing her favorite bathrobe that just hardly covered her ass cheeks and left a good curve of them out on display, and she would need to choose between pulling it down to cover her pussy lips or pulling it down to cover her ass cheeks, of course she sort of wanted some one...anyone...with big strong knowledageble hands to reach across the counter and give her meaty ass cheeks a good firm spank or a loving pinch to get her even more aroused and over the top.

She gasped and arched her back in shock as a firm spank came to her rear causing her entire body to tingle with a golden loving glow of arousal.  
"See you Ms. DC!" Alya said as she gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and sprinted out. Sabine's lips felt like they were burning with desire, the desire to lock lips and battle tongues with the young hot piece of new girl ass, to get eaten out and have her pussy absolutely licked clean.

"See you! Thanks for having us!" Mylene said next as she gave her an apprecaite slap and a kiss to the cheek.  
"Thanks." Juleka muttered quitely as she walked out bowlegged with a content empty headed smile on her face. Her bubbly girlfriend followed right behind and gave Sabine's other ass cheek a firm spank and a little wobble to feel the heavy healthy heft of them. Probably wishing that she had some of that good booty meat slapped across her own butt cheeks.

"Nice place. Thanks." Alix said grabbing a sweet before giving her ass cheeks a mighty swing and causing her to actually peep and squeak, her butt cheeks were blazing red as her face and she felt herself going a little cross eyed from all of the attention that she was getting. She licked her lips hungriliy as she watched the girls exit the store with their tight butts and swinging hips catching all of the eyes of the people slowly coming in.

"Bye Mama!" Marinette said as she pulled Sabine in for a hug, a quick booty pinch and a kiss to the cheek, she didn't have time for a french greeting after all. They were going to be late for school with how long they had all been fucking!

"Bye sweetie." Sabine said in dissapointment as she watched her daughter hurry away before rejoining her friends/lovers and walking to school. Sabine sighed and rubbed her head in annoyance. A sliver of nipple was poking out from the front of her bathrobe and her nipples were so large and hard that they were actually starting to spread the front and push against the belt, making the entire thing press open and exposing a bit of her nice soft belly and inviting looking tits and front to the next customer in line.

She didn't even really hear what the guy wanted...she wondered where her beloved Nadja was...she wanted an early morning greeting, a nice thick tongue to play with while she poured coffee...

Sabine shook her head, she felt hot and bothered and her entire body was tignling and shivering and she was tapping her heels in annoyance. She had to get out of there! She needed a nice thick cock to play with! To pleasure herself with! She sighed and pushed away from the counter and rapidly walked back up the stairs. Her retreating well padded booty got a few wolf whistles from the watchers that she ignored, she had to have more then just a fling! More then just a roll in the hay!

She needed to get fucked! Bent over and fucked hard! Split in half by a big juicy meaty cock that would make her pass out and forget things and have her very mind snap from just how good the sex was! She wanted something more then just an affair! She wanted a brand new life that would give her everything her slutty little body was designed for! Which was taking an army of young studs dicks! She needed cocks! Some in her mouth, balls fondling her palms and cock shafts spreading her ass cheeks and plowing deeply into her awaiting dripping wet slutastic unprotected pussy lips! She wanted good old fashioned honeymoon style sexual prime breeding fucking! Something that only happened to the lucky few that went out and got exactly what they wanted.

She casually started up the steps and hurried towards her bedroom. She knew that she was technichally suppossed to be working at the front, taking and filling all of the orders...but at the same time she was horny as all hell and wanted to get it out of her system! If she masturbated anywhere between six to twenty eight times she would probably be able to get back to work! Maybe...Maybe not...Probably not...she was just going to spend the rest of the day on her bed spread eagle with a dildo shoved into her cunt.

She hip checked the door open with a wide cheshire cat smile on her face and went to her closet. She flung it open and the eager anticipatory smile dropped instantly.

"No. No! Oh no! Oh shit!" She cried out as she dove into the closet and pushed all of her robes that were definitely far too short for her out of the way, she pushed and pressed and kicked and flung all of her high heels out of the way and pulled down her old dresses, her tight jeans and her incredibly low cut shirts and swore.

"Tom! Oh you manipulative bastard!" She said through clenched teeth practically hissing like a snake in pure unfiltered rage. That bastard! He had hidden her dildos again! All of them! And her anal beads! And her vibrators! And all of her cute little toys and things to play with! She had nothing to shove up her pussy now! And she was getting wetter and more pissed off by the second!

All that she could find was a single riding crop from the sexy dominatrix phase back when Marinette was still a toddler. SHe frowned and sighed, she had to do something! And fast! Otherwise she would lose this feeling all together! And then where would she be! She would be the exact opposite of fucked...which was ironically enough still fucked!

She sped out of her bedroom and looked around the living room rapidly. She checked all of his old hiding places, under the couch, behind the tv, in the freezer, in the laundry basket. But it just kept coming up empty! SHe was red faced, panting and flicking at her clit occassionally in order to keep herself aroused. After all she didn't want to go back downstairs and work! She bit her lip and fondled her nice soft maternal titties. She looked up towards Marinette's room and snapped her fingers that was it! She had it!

She quickly sprinted up the stairs and burst open the trap door. Her robe was now pretty much flowing behind her, completely off, she was breathing heavily, her teeth were bared and her jaw clenched, her eyes wide and red like a crazy cat ready to get into a fist fight. She glared around the room practically foaming at the mouth. She took a deep breath as her chest continued to rise and fall inticingly. She wiggled her hips and ran her hands up and down her sides before giving out a little eager giggle.

She knew that smell, that was the musky odor of a friendly all girl lesbian orgy. Something that Sabine had not been a part of for a very long time. She wandered into her daughters room and gasped in delight at the sight that awaited her. An army of mannequins each one equipped with a lovely fake cock that was practically the size of her favorite plastic latex buddy!

"Oh my Marinette! That little slutty daughter of mine! I bet that you girls just shoved all of those things into your hot tight pink pussies! I wish that I was there to watch...or join in...MMMMM I bet that you get this slutty disposition from your mommy don't you Marinette? I can't blame her, if she inherited my libido whichever man she get's with will be in trouble."

She spoke to herself as she walked towards the nearest hunk of plastic that was standing at attention, her hips moving widely as she giggled and drapped herself around the fabulous piece of well hung well musculed and absolutely lovely fake cock. She gulped and licked her lips as she ran her hands up and down it. She wodnered just where Marinette had gotten this thing anyway? Let alone enough of them to entertain her girlfriends for the night. Because all of the girls had definitely used them. There was one that was slightly crushed by Mylene's impressive thighs, that one had Alya's lipstick pattern and another one to the right had a stain from Rose's explosive orgasm.

Sabine sighed in delight as she gazed around. Sure she was horny but she always used a bit of imagination fuel. She finally caught sight of it. Right under her daughter's bed. A wall of Adrien pictures, some of the young goldened headed stud in swimsuits, others where he was shirtless, still some that had to be secret candid shots that Marinette had taken illegally from the boys locker room in between classes. Of Adrien shirtless and his massive cock swinging in the air as steam billowed out around him and he was covered in a sheen of sweat and water.

"God look at that hot piece of man meat! Youth is wasted on the young! Marinette shouldn't be pussy footing around when she could have all of that for herself! My god she should be spinning on his dick like a god damn ballerina! I would not let that young handsome gorgeous piece of golden god away from the bedroom for an instant! I would have him wreck me! Fuck me! Knock me up if he wanted to! There must be an army of young studs out there just like Adrien who are held back by girls like Marinette! Who yearn but never commit! God if only I was in her position! Young! Hot! Full of pent up youthful energy and arousal! I would fuck them all! Fuck them until I was truly satisfied!" Sabine complained to the mannequin as she leaned against it and started to grind her hips and butt cheeks against it, her breath catching as she practically growled out her frustration at not having had any good dicking for the absoltue longest time!

It just wasn't fair god damn it!

Across the city of lovemaking in a large fortress was a pimp in a purple dominatrix outfit that made him look rather odd. He breathed in deeply and grinned as he snatched a near by butterfly out of the air and sent it on it's way. The small creature knew it's mission, he monologued about it often enough. It flapped over the rooftops and across the city without stopping, it knew it's destination.

Tikki sighed and rolled around on the bed in Marinette's room. She vaguely heard the sound of damp flesh playing with her little toys but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. The incredibly sexy piece of goddess was too tired after having been teased by that naughty Marinette and her friends all night long, now all she could do was rest in her favorite bed and wait to see...

She popped an eye open in shock as a small black butterfly flapped through the window and moved down over her face and towards the floor. It was covered in female fertility symbols. Tikki gulped as she turned and leaned over the bed and stifled a gasp at what she saw. Sabine was standing in the middle of the room practically growling to herself as she abused Tikki's poor little sexy mannequins like they would last forever!

"This is so unfair! I deserve a dick! A nice hard long fucking!" Sabine practically shouted at the top of her lungs with her eyes closed and her tits bouncing with every damp smack of her booty cheeks against the fake abs. It just wasn't the same as an actual honest to god dick! She gasped as something cold fluttered into her chest and her eyes widened in shocked amazement as a silky voice purred out through her head.

Tikki gazed in shocked amazement and secretly hoped that maybe...just maybe...this time...the affected would be able to resist it.

"Damn it." Tikki mummured out as Sabine had a massive smile grace her lips and she practically peeled herself off of the mannequin.

"Yes...yes oh yes my pimp! Yes HawkDaddy! Yes my glorious master! Fuck me up! Impregnate me with your evil desires! Have me overflow with your sadism! I want it all! I will do whatever you wish! Just give me the power!" She seemed to shimmer as her lips bulged like they had been stung by bees, her booty quaked and shook until it had tripled in size and now resembled a pair of pumpkins, her breasts shot up in size until they were maybe double their original heft. But still seemed to defy gravity. She ran her fingers over her sides and paused at her belly as she felt her core strengthen and tighten until she had a solid eight pack abs. She grinned mischeviously as her fingernails grew and became a bright baby blue, her lips turned the same color and she breathed out in shocked amazement. Her puffy aerolas were practically the size of donuts and when she pressed her fingertips to them the nerves shocked her like a taser.

She felt like one exposed nerve ending and anything that brushed against her would cause her to go absolutely nuts! She groaned and wiggled her hips and found a long flowing pair of dancer legs that turned into small petite ankles and adorable feet, her legs were decked out in a blue puffy leggings that resembled something that a belly dancer would wear. A pair of diamonds encrusted nipple pasties popped over her breasts and she grinned as golden bands encircled her wrists and upper arms.

"Yes..."SHe moaned out as blue eyeshadow darkened her eyes and her hair grew a few inches to frame her delightful face. "Yes! I am ready! I am horny! I am Seductress!" She howled out at the top of her lungs before she posed lewdly and blew herself a kiss using a mirror. Tikki shuddered in shocked amazement as she felt herself orgasm, just by being in the same room as her!

Clearly the villain had gone all out on this one...or Sabine was just so horny all the time that she had given it a power boost! Either way Tikki had to get the heroes here fast or else there would be hell to pay! Tikki silently stood up on shaking legs, her thighs damp with arousal as she fought every inch of her body that demanded her to jump downwards and start sloppiliy making out with the gorgeous dangerous creature.

Tikki hopped onto the rooftop and took to the air. She could fly pretty well, but she was just so noticeable about it that she never did so.

Sabine smiled happiliy as she skipped down the stairs, her hips checking into the walls and leaving either damp sweaty horny marks or nice big holes. She grinned as she looked over her shoulder and admired her nice full butt cheeks and the adorable dimples that were right above them. Now that was a good ass, the kind of ass that other asses wanted to be. The sort that they were jealous of.

She hoped that she would get to keep this ass for a long long time. She heard someone on the stairs and turned with a small smile, her teeth had sharpened slightly so that she had tiny fangs.

"Sabine! Where are you! We have a line of customers going out the door and back and we need to-"Tom cut himself off once he got to the top of the stairs and saw his beloved wife standing there with wide blue eyes and a knowing smile. She grinned at him and winked sauciliy causing Tom to gasp as he bent in half and felt every last inch of clothing seem to explode off of him. He fell to his back with his hips pumping uselessly at the air and his cock spewing a few wads of cum to the ceiling.

He moaned clearly close to unconsciousness as he stared unseeingly upwards. Seductress stalked forwards and placed a high heeled foot against his cock shaft and hefted it. Pretty girthy but he had no endurance. Just a wink and he was down for the count!

"Really? That's all you have in you? How pathetic." She said with dissapointment clear in her voice. He couldn't hear her though. The nearly completely naked man was falling deeply into unconsciousness that bordered on a coma.

Sabine skipped down the stairs and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She kicked in the doorway that lead to the bakery and gazed impassively at the line of people waiting. They all paused and breathed in the heavy horny musk that hung around the gorgeous akuma victim. She gazed around before finally settling her eyes on her beloved bestie Nadja.

"Oh why hello darling." Sabine said as she casually hopped the counter and gripped the red headed reporter around the hips.  
"S-Sabine?" She gasped as she pushed her dusky headed partier of a daughter behind her. Mannon's eyes were wide and the teenage heartbreaker was already practically pushing against her moms back in order to get closer.

Sabine giggled before she pulled her close and breathlessly whispered her brand new name.

"Not anymore. Call me Seductress." With that she captured Nadja's adorable pink lips and began to kiss deeply, her leg went in between Nadja's which grew weak and spread within an instant, absolutely holding nothing back, she could not help herself, she had to spread them, she had to present herself, she had to become Seductress's bitch! Their tongues linked and seemed to glow bright blue as Nadja felt all of the pleasure nerves inside of her sing out at once in ecstacy and she was soon breathing heavily, her restrictive clothing fell in shreds around her as her nipples popped out hard as diamonds and pressed needfully against Sabine's nice soft squishy pillow like chest.

The two were grunt and groaning and rubbing against each other. Sabine hooked her fingers beneath Nadja's butt cheeks and hefted them. The touch sent the reporter overboard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to twist and orgasm and moan deeply into Sabine's mouth. Sabine popped off and wiped her lips and cheeks with a grin as more drool poured out of Nadja's mouth to match with the cum gushing from her cunt.

"MMMMM. A tasty snack but I'm dissapointed that you didn't last longer cutie pie!" Sabine said as she stepped over the young mother and gazing around the room at the other people. Many of them men were already on the floor moaning out in shock as they spontaneously creamed their pants, their orgasms ripping through them without any way of stopping them. The women were bent over and twisting their nipples while smiling gooofiliy, unable to stop the powerful urges that tossed them like boats on an ocean.

Sabine sighed in dissapointment. Of course they would all be weaklings. She needed some young studs now!

Mannon pulled her moms head onto her lap and gazed after the nearly naked retreating figure as Sabine left the store and entered the street to start her reign of destruction.

"Mommy I have some questions and weird feelings." Mannon said as she held her gorgeous mom close and licked her lips wondering exactly what Nadja's tongue tasted like...

Marinette blinked dully as she gazed at the black board only slightly seeing all of the cocks and balls and boobies that Madame Busty was drawing before erasign since her titties were so big that they rubbed against the board and erased all of her hard work. She would giggle and then pat at her breasts in embarassment and someone would offer to clean her off. Normally Kim.

Marinette found herself still thinking about how fucking hot the orgy was last night. She wished that she could have one every night. Instead she was typically stuck with dealing with that stray cat that kept on wandering in demanding sex and pats and to get fucked to his hearts content. And don't get her wrong the sex was god damn amazing, but at the same time she sort of wanted something...

A flash of red went past the window. She glanced out and saw Tikki fly past at near supersonic speed before pausing waving and pointing down the street back where she had come...right...towards...the bakery...Marinette quickly shot to her feet and raised her hand.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" She and Adrien shouted out at the same time and before waiting for an answer the two sprinted out the door, apologizing and blushing as they bumped into each other and quickly sprinting off in sperate directions.

Alya and Nino glanced back at each other and quirked knowing eyebrows as they smirked happiliy. Their friends were fianlly hooking up! Took them long enough!

Marinette slammed out the front doors and within an instant was lifted up by Tikki who flew to the roof and deposited the yelping startled girl onto the top.

"We have a situation." Tikki said nervously as she took out Marinette's phone from Marinette's bra, just diving her hand in there without asking and rooting around, she knew her good friend too well to ask for permission. And they were sort of on a time crunch here. Marinette blushed but did not complain, she trusted Tikki and if she said that they had to go then they had to go!

Tikki pulled up a video of a certain blue clad woman surrounded by an army of men, many of whom were writhing in agony as she glanced from one to the other, jerking off two, while riding two more, she had two dicks in her cunt and two in her ass, she was suckling between four like she was playing an odd musical instrument. She was switching from one person to another without missing a beat. Her hips were bouncing, her tits were rocking and she looked like she was having the time of her life.

A long line of fucked stupid men were attempting to crawl away but she had seemingly drained all of the cum from their bodies and it was impossible for them to move at all.

"Is that...oh my crap! Mom!" MArinette cried out as Tikki turned off the news feed and took Marinette's shoulders and gazed deeply into her eyes.  
"I didn't want it to come to this but she is too powerful for you to take on alone. We are going to have to team up for this. Do you understand?" Marinette nodded before gasping as Tikki did not wait for an answer and pressed their lips firmly and lovingly together. Marinette's nipples felt like twingign little magnets as she mummured out the words between Tikki's nice thick juicy lips.

"Tits out!" Within a second where there had used to be two now stood only one. And she was unlike any woman who had existed ever.

Adrien sprinted to the boys room and locked the door, he opened his shirt and unzipped his pants exposing his throbbing erection and the cock ring that encircled it. A small black cat the size of a rat floated laziliy out of his shirt and gave him a dirty look as it realized just what it had to do.

"Ugh come on!" Plagg squeaked out in irritation, "do I really need to get involved too?"

"Yes. Now Plagg! Hard ON!" Adrien moaned as the strange sensation of getting tight leather encasing his body made him wriggle and gasp in pleasure before posing herocially. He leaped from the window and looked around, the red woman had to be nearby somewhere...

He saw a red flash go across the sky and gasped before smiling and going off after her.

* * *

Sabine sighed in satisfaction as she got her third orgasm. It had been so long since she had managed a good nice hard fuck that really pushed her to the limits! It was like working out for the first time in years. She needed this! Unfortunately many of the young studs and sluts of the city didn't seem quite able to keep up with her libido. She had already out fucked, sucked and quaked just about every single girl that she had met and most of the guys were beginning to drop off like flies. She counted how many were left on one hand, and they were weaving unsteadily on their feet.

Any lesser subhuman beta male or female would just start orgasming upon seeing her so they were easily ignored, she was going for the more intesne ones that could actually keep up with her. But it seemed like they were few and far inbetween, she cupped a small lake of semen in one hand and sipped at it experimentally as she gulped it down and walked down the street with a frown. She needed more dick! More fucking! More sex!

She was a seductress on the prowl and she needed a seducee!

She paused and closed her eyes, her titties seemed to be quivering and jiggling, her breath caught in her throat and she sniffed, she caught it. Just the right one...just the right thing! She turned and looked upwards towards the rooftops. Standing there in all of his glory was her quarry! Chad Noir! Easily one of the biggest dicks in the city! He had experienced it all!

And now she was going to make sure that she snapped his cock off in her pussy! She grinned and blew him a kiss, he just waved back and tossed one right back without missing a beat. SHe blinked in shocked confusion, after all that normally broke any other guy. She frowned and glowered at him, she sprinted towards the wall and started running up it, her running up a ninety degree angle did not hamper her, and her heels did not hamper her. She heard an irritating little fly buzz in her ear about capturing his cockring and bringing it to her rightful owner. But she was Seductress! And she knew no master!

She landed on the rooftop with a feral grin as she glanced up and down the awaiting adversary.

"So you came alone kitty cat? How unfortunate...I really wanted to see that nipple ring clad bimbo losing her mind from my tongue powers! I was looking for a cat and a hot little bitch!" Seductress said as he just chuckled.

"Who said I came alone? Plus I am pretty sure that you are a bit too confident. After all I have fucked plenty of needy housewives in my time. I am sure that I will be able to pleasure a little one like you." She growled and gripped the front of her nipple pasties before tearing them off with a growl. Her teeth were bared and her bare cunt demanded a sacrifice!

"Not to mention he has me. Or I have him. Tag team wins either way." A voice that seemed too large and powerful to come from one person said as descending from the sky in a halo of red and blacks, she was easily around six feet tall, and had tits the size of small meaty boulders. Her ass cheeks resembled those of a heifer and her legs were long and thin and dainty, she had thick squishy looking nipples and her aura seemed to radiate sexual poweress and knowledge.

She landed and stuck a hip out before resting a hand on it. She studied her adversary with a bored knowledgable look, her hair was longer and almost hit the ground.

Marinette felt fuzzy, after all she had fused with Tikki, they needed all of the firepower that they could get on this! But this was usually done as a life or death emergency. For good reason, Tikki was sexual desire given human form, so if she was ever using a tenth of her power (Like via fusing) then Marinette might just lose herself completely. And she couldn't have that!

"Oh wow!" Sabine said blinking as she forgot herself and rested a hand on her cunt and flicked at her pussy in desire. After all there were girls, there were women, there were bimbos, and then there was a fertility goddess that could probably breed an entire planet with just a snap of her fingers. Sabine was trying her hardest not to just immediately orgasm at the sight of the gorgeous woman.

Bimbo Bug slowly stepped forwards until she was gazing downwards at the Seductress and cupped her cheek lovingly rubbing her thumb up and down it. She knew that this was her mama under the control of a monsterous wanna be pimp...but she also just saw the overall desire and love and horniness of a bitch in heat. She sort of connected with that.

"You are going to get to see the both of us in action...I think that you;ve have enough cocks in your mouth...now let's see your tongue work." With that Marinette dived down and caught Sabine's lips with her own. The two gasped as electricity arched through their bodies and their nipples rubbing and scrapped against each other. They moaned and groaned and began to slowly slide against each other, forcing more of their lips together, more of their tongues slipping over each other.

"Hey don't leave me out!" Chad Noir complained as he grabbed Sabine by the hips and started to rub his nice thick meaty cock against her ass crack. She gasped and shivered. Chad Noir did as well, normally his cock felt completely numb and it took a little while for him to get a good rythm going, sure it meant that since he felt nothing he was able to go longer and harder. But now he just felt incredibly sensitive and fragile.

He groaned and licked at Seductress's lips before giving her nice thick meaty reary a firm spank making her shiver in delight. Bimbo Bug snapped her fingers and long thick dildo's slipped from thin air. She slapped one against Seductress's ass cheek and the other against her pussy lips. The two women moaned as Bimbo Bug began to bite at Seductress's neck, she tasted like salt and sex and amazingness and deliciousness. She began to lick and slurp and nibble and found the sensitive portion of Seductress's neck and pussy.

She then got the right idea and began to kiss downwards as her hand worked on it's own. Chad Noir was positioning his cock just right at Seductress's asshole and began to press hard and firmly he wanted her, he was going to have her. and he was gasping and thrusting like a madman as he attempted to shove himself into the gorgeous woman. She groaned as her ass quivered and tightened and tried not to let him enter. And then he pressed his cockhead through and then found himself completely engulfed by her tight pink puckering asshole.

Seductress gasped as a wet mouth engulfed her entire left nipple while a slippery hand pulled and yanked and milked her other nipple like she was a dairy cow going to it's daily milking appointment. She had to stifle the urge to moo! She had to actually stifle the urge to be treated like a heifer designed only for breeding and milking! How embarassing! She groaned and gasped and pushed her lips tightly together before her eyes flew open and seemed to be overflowing with desire and wet sticky love.

"M-M-Moooooo..."She moaned out in delight as Bimbo Bug continued to assault her sensitive nipples, slurping and sucking and gulping and treating the other free nipple just like a dick, stroking and twisting it and turning it into a nice little toy for herself. The dildo was practically flying in and out of Seductress's pussy as it grasped for some sort of control, trying with all of it's might to keep the stimulating piece of plastic within where it would be safe and secure and make her go nuts!

She pressed her sizeable rear back into Chad Noir's hands as he massaged and gripped and gave the booty plenty of love and attention as he gave it's thick meaty slabs of pleasure gropes and pinches and spanks to cause her to lose her mind. She moaned and gasped and shivered in delight, blinking widely and stupidly as she tried not to faint on them.

Chad Noir and Bimbo Bug were in the same boat, they felt as if they were putting all of their effort into not going nuts, into not orgasming...finally they had enough.

"Oi! Chad! Tag team!" Bimbo Bug announced as she slipped the dildo out of Seductress's well stretched and ready for some meaty action pussy. Chad was there in a second forcing the woman down onto her back and spreading her legs. He hooked her ankles and pushed them back so that they were now closer to her ears. Seductress squeaked and blushed adorablly at the sudden rough manhandling, he was so authoratative...she worried that she would orgasm right then and there and end all of the fun that they were having!

He growled and bit her ear like a cat marking its territory as he slide his thick throbbing massive slab of man meat deep into her folds. Her pussy was like a raging inferno and his thick hot cock was the only thing stoking her fires. She groaned as her core tightened and she started to thrust backwards against him. SHe could hardly move but Seductress intended to live up to her name! And Chad Noir felt his entire mind go blank. His cock ring was stretching as he held back the actual ocean loads of piping hot freshly brewed cum back. He knew that he could drown the entire city if he unleashed it!

He pressed as far into her concorting body as he could, he arched his back and thrust with all of his might, breathing heavily like a fighter, his nose was wet from the delightful smell of her fresh raw cunt, his mind was blanking and he was turning into little more then a breeding machine, thrusting and humping and moaning as he filled her to the brim with his hot manly meat.

Sabine was gasping and holding on with all of her might, her fingernails biting into the meat of his back as she groaned and clenched her just recently fucked stupid butt. She knew that was what was happening. She was getting fucked stupid. And there was nothing that she could do about it! In fact she loved it! She wanted to keep this feeling going forever and ever!

She moaned and gasped and thrashed and felt her eyes close and her mind go blank as she orgasmed and tightened herself around his thick throbbing cock as it made short work of her insides he was reaching all the way to the back of her womb! Pressing the very wall of it like it was a button and his boop made her go insane with pleasure!

Soon Sabine felt her mind begin to fade before it snapped back as a pair of pussy lips pressed to her face.  
"Lick." Bimbo Bug commanded, she felt as if she was going to lose her mind and knew that they had to finish this soon. This Akuma might not be their longest battle but it definitely was one of the toughest! They were using all of their tricks in order to get it over with quickly, they knew that if it went on for too long then they would both be defeated. It was a match to the knock out and not for the endurance title.

The seductive slut wrapped her arms around Bimbo Bug's strange other worldy hips and began to dart her long strong knowledgeable tongue into the folds that were going to drive her insane. The three moaned and arched their backs as they continued to pound into each other. Bimbo Bug ran her fingers up and down Seductress's sexy sides and nice strong core, giving her long thick nipples strong tugs and flicks causing her to go over the edge with pleasure.

Chad Noir moaned as he absued the back wall of Seductress's womb, he felt like his cock was melting into a pleasureable little nub, he could not hold anything back much longer!

As the three felt another orgasm pass through them the roof that they were on creaked dangerously and they all yelped as it snapped and they found themselves in someones bedroom. Of course that did not stop the three horny deviants and they merely took the oppurtunity to take the innteruption as an excuse to switch things up.

Soon Bimbo Bug had summoned a very unique dildo. A triple ended one. Within a moment Seductress found herself on all fours with two thick long familiar feeling dildos shoved into her pussy and ass. Bimbo Bug moaned as the third rod of the strange octupus like contraption was firmly pressed into her own cunt. The two groaned and smacked their meaty sweat covered hips together.

"Yeah. You like that slut?" Bimbo Bug said kissing at her moms neck.

"Yes." Seductress begged before yelping as her ass was spanked and a cock was slapped against her face and then shoved into her mouth before she could protest.

"We can't hear you. Answer the question. Do you like this thick meaty dick in your mouth? Those big fake cocks in your cunt?"  
"Yesh!" Seductress moaned out between her perfect blow job lips.

"Do you like getting dominated by us? Are you going to let us keep doing this?"  
"YYYYEEEESSSSHHHH!" She moaned out pulling her lips free so that she could incorporate her tits and squeeze the big perfect dick across her face. Chad Noir's cum was pretty well trapped in her, the dildos acted like a cork and kept his cum from leaking out. But her own pussy juices were running down her slippery slick sweaty thighs.

"Do you want a facial? Is that it you slut? Are you going to give up your evil ways so that the superheros can win the day?"

"Yes! Of course! I will do anything! Just please don't stop fucking me!" Seductress begged as she wiggled her hips and humped herself against the massive fake cocks while the red hot real one plunged between her tits. The three moaned out as their final orgasm of the day rippled through them all and they soon found themselves screaming and gasping. Chad's cock ring relaxed and his aching cock and balls could finally shoot their load across the sluts fucked stupid cross eyed face.

"Wow! Look Chad Noir!" Bimbo Bug said breaking their slippery tongue filled lust fueled and haze induced victory make out session. "I think we broke her!" She said happiliy as she pulled out of the detransforming young woman.  
"Now if you will excuse me my kitty cat. I need to get her home before we transform back."

Chad pouted before he planted a lick to Bimbo Bug's cute cheek and pulled back.  
"Of course. I need to go and see my post victory booty call too. See you next time Bimbo!" He called as she picked up the detransformed milf and slowly flew out of the hole in the roof and headed towards home.

Sabine lolled in the strong powerful sweet smelling arms and then blinked. This was her daughters room.  
"OOOOHHHHH. I'm so sore and sticky...I don't know if I can deal with Chad noir tonight." Bimbo Bug was standing on her daughters bed where Sabine was laid out, nude and full of cum and covered in sweat. She felt like a princess! She blinked as the gorgeos Bimbo Bug detransformed and seemed to split into two women. One was her daughter and the other was a strange red woman who giggled and hugged Marinette like a lover.

"Don't worry. I think that you might have some help this time around." Tikki teased as she pointed downwards at the blushing mother. Marinette looked at where Tikki was pointing and gasped in surprise and fear.

**Next thing up soon. All aged up. Review. Would be cool to see fanart of this or any of my other stuff. One of my longer ones, review and more will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Short Chapter Threesome

**Next chapter up sooner if this or any of the other stories get reviews. This is a Sabine/Chad Noir/Marinette lemon. More on the way.**

"What! Marinette! Don't tell me that you've been holding out on me this entire time!" Sabine Cheng cried out in shocked astonishment as Chad Noir landed easily between the mother daughter duo and chuckled sauciliy as he looked at the milf and his favorite side chick.  
"Yeah Marinette. Don't tell me that you haven't told your mom about our special arrangement." He said with a grin as he began getting incredibly close and personal with the two women. Pracitcally falling all over the two still entirely nude young ladies.

Marinette blushed and ran a finger through her hair before turning to look at her mother with half lidded nervous little eyes.  
"Well...Okay...Let me come clean...You see ever since Chad Noir has been saving the city he sometimes takes this route back home. And I just felt like he deserved a bit of thanks for all of the hard work that he does...and well...It just wouldn't be right to brag about this to other people! They probably wouldn't have believed me anyway..." She said poking her fingertips together as Sabine sat and slowly had her fingers drift to her pussy.

"So...You two have been having back breaking sex. In my house. After every single last supervillain attack. And you haven't thought to ask me or include me?" Sabine said with a frown and a wiggle of her hips. She was seated on her legs now, resting her wait on her haunches so that her butt was digging against her ankles. Her arms crossed and wobbled her jiggly breasts. She smiled knowingly with a slight twinge of malicious lusty evil in it.

Chad Noir and Marinette glanced towards each other and gulped nervously before Sabine's face broke into a wide happy smile.

"That is so hot!" She shouted enthusastically before wrapping her still slightly sweaty arms around her daughter and rubbing their faces together. "OOOOOH. My little baby girl is growing up! You are getting so big now! I am so proud of you getting your pussy pounded by a superhero! And here I always expected you to die a lonely old virgin! My sweet little Marinette! You've surprised me once again!" Sabine shouted happiliy as she slowly pulled their bodies together causing the nervous red faced daughter to gasp and giggled in embarassment in response.

"Mama! You're going to make us look so mushy in front of the superhero!" She protested before Sabine gave her daughters face a big sloppy kiss.  
"Oh! Doing your civic duty by getting pounded into next week after every attack? How noble of you! And on top of that there is normally six to eight a week! You are a bigger slut then anyone has expected! You should be proud of yourself...buuuuttttt..."Sabine said trialing her hands up and down her daughters side before moving closer to Marinettes cute pink ear and whispering hoarsely and hungriliy into her daughters ear.

"I want in. I want to feel that nice hot thick slab of man meat between my thighs and making me into his own personal bitch. He is so hot. I can't just let you selfishly keep him all for yourself. And if you say no...well I already know about your secret as Bimbo Bug..."  
"Are you blackmailing me for sex?" Marinette whispered back, she felt like she was flirting with her own mom their breaths were so close. Sabine giggled and nodded before biting her lip and glancing towards Chad Noir where he was hovering with a nervous look to his face.

"So am I going to get laid tonight or what?" He said as he stretched and showed off the massive bulge that was sitting between his legs. It was practically straining attempting to escape from the confines of his tight suit.  
"Oh yeah. You are going to get your world fucking rocked tonight." Sabine said giddily as she clapped her hands and nodded before she looked critically downwards at Marinette's pathetically sized bed.

"But first I think that we should move to a more appropriate location. After all this is a small bed...and we want some room to move around in!" With those words she practically jumped from the raised platform and walked towards the trapdoor leading downstairs. Marinette and Chad Noir exchanged amazed glances before they lecherously checked out the milfs fully figured ass. It was so big and squishy looking and just perfect. Perfect for kissing. Perfect for spanking. Perfect for fucking. They could hardly help themselves. They knew that they were going to be going nuts for it soon.

Chad Noir leaped after the woman and Marinette found herself following closely behind, her entire head spinning in amazement at what was happening. This all seemed so strange and surreal. She could hardly beleive it!

The trio were quickly in Sabine's bedroom, the marraige bed was extra large. Marinette tried not to blush too much when they entered, after all the bed was sort of made for people to get chained to it so that they would not be able to escape their lover's overwhelming lust. Marinette quickly moved and squatted down beside her mother who was on her stomach and kicking her heels with a smile on her face.

"Now this is an arousing sight." Chad Noir said as he slowly snapped his fingers calling his suit except for his mask. He smirked as the two women gasped and oohed over his massive member. Sure they had both seen it pretty recently, but that was just how impressive it was, it was big and strong and covered in veins and looked as if it was even slightly rimmed for their pleasure. Basically it was the perfect cock. The fact that it was enormous was just a nice little addition.

He schooched forwards until his dick tapped Sabine in the forehead. She was blushing and clutching her cheeks in horny astonishment.  
"Lick." He commanded and within an instant she was bobbing her head, swallowing down as much of his massive shaft as she could possibly stuff into her face. She smiled around his dick and moved her head faster and faster. Taking more and more of him down her throat. It had been such a long time since she actually had a cock down her throat. One that could actually stretch her out and make her gag a little bit. She was moaning and groaning and gasping in happy delight as he began to make short work of her.

Marinette scooted over beside her moma and began to kiss his abs and cock and balls. As much of his lower body as she could that her mom wasn't hogging. Sabine wrapped her arms around Adrien's ass cheeks and pulled him closer. Trying not to gasp and faint with delight. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was trying not to sob with joy. Marinette moved upwards until she was licking at Chad Noir's lips and then plunging their tongues together. Fighting and dancing as Sabine gave Chad Noir one hell of a blow job. He smirked as his cock hardened desperately to cum. But he had his magical cock ring on, which meant that his orgasms were absolutely enormous and could take a good long while to actually build up and explode. Which meant a lot of fun for him!

Chad Noir pushed himself in and gripped Sabine's head and pushed her to the very base before he decided to deliver a nice thick steaming sensation down her throat. She moaned and eagerly gulped down the superhero jizz as it swelled down her throat. She pulled away and licked her lips before swallowing every last drop, not having once missed a beat. She was like some sort of unstoppable horny force! Nothing could stop her!

She turned around and wiggled her booty towards the hot eager superhero.  
"Fuck me from behind." She demanded with a swat to her booty. Chad Noir grinned before looking at Marinette who nodded eagerly.  
"Go for it! Just look at that ass! It is begging to get pounded!" MArinette prodded her secret lover, causing Chad Noir to practically howl like a cat as he spanked Sabine's ass hard enough to get her to yowl. He then pounced on her delicious booty and aimed carefully towards her cute pink pussy which was eager for a good healthy fucking.

Marinette moved in between the two of them and spread her moms legs nice and wide, she then gripped his cock critically.  
"MMMM. I don't know mommy. He is really big. I don't think that you will be able to fit the entire thing inside of you." She said with a knowing giggle. After all Chad noir had been pounding this horny old slut not too long ago!

"Marinette I know what my pussy can and can't handle! Now slide that slippery looking dick inside of me or else you are grounded young lady!" Sabine commanded. Marinette shrugged and helped guide Chad noir's throbbing rock hard erection into Sabine who stiffened and then practically collapsed onto her front as his cock stretched her out nearly to the breaking point. Chad noir moaned as the hot warm slippery adorable cunt massaged his cock, it was acting like a firey vice not allowing his dick any sort of room. He had to fight through it every inch of the way to make any sort of room. It was almost impossible, like fucking granite. And every inch that he gained, every slap of his dick inside of her, every twitching twisting piece of his cock that worked its way into her...she let out a moan as Sabine attempted to keep back her own orgasms. She was shaking and shivering and sweating as if she had a fever. Her body was red and her cheeks were practically blushing as red as her poor abused spanked ass. Her breasts were heaving as she gasped and bit her lips.

This! This was the dick that she needed! Her core tightened as she moaned and groaned and tore at her bedsheets and pillows, biting and ripping and trying not to loose her mind as the sheer force behind the cock twisted and turned her into a mindless orgasming beast!

Sabine was soon a lost cause as she could only gasp and groan and roll her eyes. Marinette was still gripping Chad Noir's cock as he pounded Sabine from behind. His sharpened claws biting into her ass cheeks as he slapped and slipped himself in and out of her. She was so good! So hot! He loved fucking milfs! It meant that he got to mark them as his territory and steal them away from those beta male cucks that could not stand up next to an alpha male breeding stud! Chad Noir was unstoppable! He was the best there ever was!

Marinette was directly behind him now leaning against him and rubbing his abs as he continued to fuck himself silly, pumping in and out, in and out. Sabine was drooling and coughing and smiling as if she was just now loosing her virginity. And since she hadn't been fucked by her husband in over a week and a half she sort of was...

Marinette gasped as she craddled his fully loaded balls and they started to twitch and spasm and tense up.  
"Here it comes! Get ready sabine slut!" Chad Noir announced as he happiliy began to pump his thick hot sticky load deep into Sabine's slutty thirsty pussy that drank up every last drop of his semen. She moaned and gasped and lolled happiliy on his cock as it stretched her an extra three to seven inch's just by the orgasming blood alone.

"Oh whoa...I think she's broken. Are you broken slutty sabine?" Sabine was giggling and drooling and slowly pushing herself back up to her hands and knees, cum dripping out of her fucked stupid pussy.  
"Not even close." Sabine bit towards Marinette before she rolled off and motioned for her daughter to move over and pressed Marinette onto her back. Marinette gasped as her ankles were pulled to her ears and blushed at the lewd pose.

"This is called a mating press my sweet. Now let's see that tool really go to work." Sabine ordered Chad Noir forward. He grinned cupping Marinette's face before pressing his body weight onto her. She was gasping and moaning within seconds. Her eyes fluttering and her heart beating fast. Her nipples were sore and tight and were soon getting played with by her mom's nimble fingers. The two women let out simliar twin like moans of desire and hot eager pumping love.

Sabine felt the cum dripping out of her, running down her thighs and staining the bedsheets with Chad noir's love juices. Not her husbands...Chad noirs...her brand new lover! She was so happy that she had one! He had the strength of an army of young bucks! Which was just what she needed to keep from going completely insane!

Sabine felt her eyelids droop as she gazed at her pretty little pink faced daughter who was getting rammed into next week, her powerful legs twitching and twisting and her eyes closed as she gasped and moaned out her loving desire and worship of the massive cock that was reshaping her pussy. It almost felt familiar, as if it was meant to be isnide of her. As if the two of them knew each other and were made for fucking bare backed and violently!

Sabine gripped Chad Noir's head and turned it to her before violently crashing their lips together. Her breath escaping through her nose as she gasped and moaned and twirled their tongues around, using an old technique from her youth that had been banned since it caused such large violent orgasms that probably increased the load amount. Chad Noir moaned as he began to pump himself harder and faster into Marinette before committing to the deep plunge and stuffing her with his cock. Plunging himself all the way in to the end his hilt firmly sheathed inside of her hot eager pussy that was practically causing her to sway and faint.

His cum practically exploded out of her there was so much, it was overflowing and pumping and dripping down her sides.

From the doorway, peeking in with a shocked expression of silence on his face was Tom. Marinette's father and husband to Sabine. He could only watch in open mouthed slack jawed amazement as his wife and daughter were being serviced by the superhero, on their marraige bed, bareback. Sabine's pussy was facing the doorway, her hips wiggling slightly and cum dripping down her thighs and from her pussy, a large globe fell out and landed with a splat. Marinette was in the mating press as wad after fertile wad filled her up to the brim and all she could do was shiver and moan out as loudly as she could. The three of them had no idea of their surroundings or even cared if anyone heard.

It was debaucherous, it was deviant and it was hot as all hell. Tom could only slide away in shocked amazement.

**More on the way. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Reveal

**Review. More updates if more reviews.**

"So let me get this straight." Sabine said as she slowly washed Marinette's back. The mother and daughter were in the shower with soapy suds cligning to their hips and their still erect nipples, on the small counter that ran beside the two of them directly at navel level, were a pair of red rings that would normally encircle a nipple, on them were black spots. They were practically like elastic but also tightened so that they were nearly impossible to remove.

"With these sort of nipple clamps you are able to call upon an ancient sexual goddess who places the power of creation into you so that you can defeat the powers of that nasty pimp that has been going around and corrupting the good people of this city to perform nasty sexually deviant acts? And exactly who is the good guy and who is the bad guy in this scenario?" Sabine said teasingly as she pinched her daughters ass and caused Marinette to yelp and glare over her soapy shoulder at her mom and elbow her in the tit.

"Oh come on mama! You know that Chad Noir and I are in the right in this situation! We are just trying to make the world a safer place free from weirdos and rapists and other people who are trying to tell people what to do and how to live their lives! We are doing the right thing! Or would you rather be the toy for every single last boy with a pathetic little cock in the greater area?"

Sabine blushed at that idea and wiggled her eyebrows before sighing in response.  
"You are right Marinette. Like usual. But still I don't know how I feel about you just going off and galavanting all over the city in skin tight suits and having annoymous sex with strangers all the time." A giggle filled the air and Sabine gasped as a pair of knowing powerful hands pinched and lifted her jiggly bouncy butt cheeks. Sabine gasped and blushed as she looked back at the sexually deranged fertility goddess that was sharing their shower. Tikki took a wash cloth and slowly dabbed at Sabine's shoulder blades with loving care.

"Oh come on Sabine! Just think about it! You were so worried that your daughter wasn't getting any good side dick just a few days ago! And now that you know that she is getting a healty stream of good fucking you want to take that away from her? What sort of a mother are you? Don't you care about the well being of your own child and their sexual maturity?" Tikki chastized her before leaning forwards and licked at the milf's ear.

"Besides I hear you scream out your frustration every single day about how Marinette is wasting her youth and should be spinning on dicks left and right like a slutty little ballerina. And now you know that she is! In fact the only thing that you have to be angry about is that she kept this a secret from you! And she is really very sorry about that. Aren't you Marinette?" Tikki said with a knowing grin at her chosen. Marinette blushed and giggled before she turned around to pluck at Sabine's nipples causing her to gasp and shiver in delight.

"Yeah mama! Don't be so rude and selfish! I am being careful! And I am incredibly compotenet! In fact I think I know what this is...you're jealous aren't you?!" Sabine moaned and bit her lip as she tried to keep her groaning horny growls under control. It was hard though, with Marinette abusing her cute little nipples from the front and the sexy giantess massaging her ass and back Sabine found herself soon panting and red in the face as the two masterfully worked their magic over her hot aching horny body.

"Okay! Yes I am jealous! I am jealous that my sexy little daughter get's to go around the city and fuck whoever she pleases while I am stuck at home! It just isn't fair sometimes!" Sabine said as she tapped her foot and glanced at Marinette underneath her thick wet hair that was sticking to her forehead. Marinette giggled and leaned on her mothers breasts and stood on tiptoe and gave her a kiss to the tip of her nose and then trailed downwards and pressed their lips together with a wet eager smack.

"Well I think that if it is okay with Tikki...maybe we should change that up a little bit..."Marinette grinned knowingly at Tikki before stepping out of the shower and walking out of the bathroom with a wiggle to her hips and a swing that was nearly hypnotizing. She squawked as she tripped and stumbled a little but managed to catch herself. Sabine glanced over at Tikki in confusion and then downwards at the two rings.

"But Marinette forgot her rings...Unless...Does that mean?" She turned with a gasp on her lips as she gazed at the fertility goddess who grinned and nodded sagely.  
"Yep! We have been disccusing it behind your back and we both think that you are mature enough to take care of whatever comes up. Not to mention you should be able to fit into the suit and look hot as hell. Plus you deserve to enjoy it a little bit. Who know's Chad Noir might just get to take a turn on that ass while you are in the costume! Wouldn't that be fun?!" Tikki said as Sabine picked up the nipple clamps and looked at them curiously. She then bit her lip as she slipped one over one salt shaker sized and shaped nipple and then the other one on. She quirked an interested eyebrow, she didn't know if it was the heat from the shower or all of the steam or some other reason but they both slipped right on without any trouble and without a bit of pain.

"So if you ever need to transform just imagine the word Bimbo Bug and then say Tikki Tit's Out! And you will transform! Trust me even if I'm not around I will hear you." Tikki said with a grin of encouragement as she gazed with interest at the brand new owner of the fertility miraculous that gave the bareer exceptional sexual poweress and libido. Honestly Tikki could not have been prouder of Marinette! She had chosen the perfect person to share all of this power with, someone who was just as if not even hornier then she was!

Sabine would make a very fine Bimbo Bug, Tikki could just tell! It would all go excellently!

Sabine walked out of the shower still in the nude. She walked around the house with her body free to the air, she liked marching around in the nude. Normally if Tom was around it meant that she had to wear clothing. Which was incredibly boring, Tom had not been spontaneous for years! It was almost as if all of their sex would end just because the honeymoon was over! Which was just dissapointing.

Sabine paused and turned up the tv set. A super villain was downtown! This was her chance! She bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands like a giddy child before striking a pose and raising her hand far above her head.  
"Tikki! Tit's OUT!" She cried out and gasped as a strange tingling sensation marched over her body. She stared down at herself and grinned. She looked perfect! It was so tight! And revealed so much! She was wearing a corset and high heels along with adorable stockings and a domino mask.

"My My my. Won't everyone be surprised when they see me!" She cried out before she turned to the window and lauched herself out of it with a triumphant yell ripped from her lungs.

Tikki pouted in the kitchen and pushed an apple around with her fingertip.  
"Damn it. And here I was hoping that we could at least fool around before she had to go off and be all super heroic and shit. God damn it." She said again before turning back towards Marinette's room. It looked like she would just have to stick with the vibrators today!

Sabine landed breathing heavily as she walked backwards into the alley. The fight had been pretty intense but she was proud of how well that they did! It had been hard fought but she was actually starting to get the hang of these strange superpowers! And the overwhelming ability of strength and enducrance and oddly enough libido that seemed to make every cell in her body glow and shine with power and energy. She wondered just how long she would be able to keep this up.

She heard the beeping noise issue from her breasts again and she frowned and pouted in annoyance. After all she was going to detransform, she knew that much about her beloved Marinette's super heroic's to know that when her nipples started buzzing and vibrating it meant that she was going to loose her super hero alter ego clothes.

"Alright. I guess that I am going to have to just walk home from here." Sabine said tapping her heel as she prepared her body to detransform.  
"Okay. I think that this is a safe enough area." A voice said from behind her. Sabine stiffened although she continued to back up. She then yelped and turned around sharply as her shapely soft ass butted against a strong young perky butt. Chad Noir spun around with his hands raised and the two's eyes widened in shocked amazement as they realized just who was in the alley way with them.

"Oh no!" They both shouted out at the same time as the beeping from Chad Noir's crotch and Bimbo Bug's nipples increased until a black flash and a red flash filled the entire alley and revealed the two in front of each other. First they were amazed, then they were shouting and pointing. And then they finally realized that they were in fact incredibly naked and exposed. In public.

"Okay you idiots." A floating black cat like ball of super powers said looking downwards at Sabine and Adrien who were seated between a couple of dumpsters hidden from view from the street. While sexual encounters were common in this city, it was the city of making love after all. But that didn't mean that a son of a famous fashion designer and porno magazine distributer found naked in an alley with the married milf of the local sexy bakery, wouldn't lead to a few problems for the both of them down the road.

"You stay here. I'm going to fly somewhere and get help. Maybe Tikki. Or maybe the master. Or maybe that Marinette girl. Or maybe I'll get something to eat before I actually come to some sort of discission. After all I haven't actually eaten anything for the longest time..."  
"Plagg! You can't just leave the two of us here in the buck while you go off to stuff your face!" Adrien chastized his kwamii as if floated just out of reach of the two of them. Adrien was seated on some cardboard that they had found that was not too dirty. Sabine was seated on his lap with her hands cupping her sex. They had tried cupping her nipples but she felt that covering her pussy was a bit more important over covering the nipple rings. Adrien had been polite enough to cover her nipples for her. His thick calloused hands were cupping her breasts, her salt shaker sized nipples pressed needfully and erectly against his fingers. Begging to be plucked and abused and played with.

Adrien's cockhead was pressed against the back of her knees, eagerly wanting to go back to fucking, it had only managed three to four orgasms during the battle and he needed at least three times that amount to even start to loose his breath. Sabine shifted again as his cock twitched eagerly. As if it could sense that it was just a few feet away from an eager slippery cunt that wanted to get fucked into oblivion.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. I will totally be back. Maybe. Don't get caught I guess." Plagg said as he slowly and lazily began drifting off. Adrien just lowered his head and sighed as he shook it in annoyance.  
"That jerk." He said. Sabine was trying not to blush, after all what were the chances that they had both been in the shower when the city was in danger of getting attacked? It was almost overly coincidential. She would have been suspicious if she wasn't so god damn horny.

'Hope she can't smell the semen on my dick. Of all times to be jerking off.' Adrien thought to himself as he started to absentmindedly play with her nipples, it was nearly impossible not to. After all they were so big and warm and were practically begging for him to get dirty and frisky with them. He began to pull and play at them completely without thinking about it.

'Oh wow! He has an erection! He is so big!' Sabine thought as his dick began to swell and grow larger and larger. She reached down and started to casually stroke it, pulling and yanking and flicking at his cock head. She soon decided to flip it upwards and pillow it between her thick juicy meaty thighs. She grinned as she flexed a little and squeezed the massive member between her legs. It was just so large! And absolutely covered in veins.

She gulped as she remembered just how good he had been a few days ago back when he was Chad Noir and he had decided to visit her daughter and her...

"So...You and Marinette are Bimbo Bug right?" Adrien said as he cupped her breasts and bounced the large adult tits in his hands, giving her breasts strong pleasureable gropes making her gasp and wiggle her nice fat ass against his toned six pack abs. She gasped as he gave her a stronger grope to her chest and then pawed downwards towards her belly and awaiting pussy.

"Yep! Well now we are. She was the original. I just stand in when I can. Now that I also know her secret identity." Sabine said as she blushed and looked over her shoulder towards the young stud. His cock was practically oozing pre cum, he clearly wanted to be inside of her. And she wanted him to be inside of her. She just could not take it any longer! They had to fuck! they had to make love! They needed to screw each other until neither of them could move an inch!

"I need you." She said breathlessly, their lips maybe an inch from each other. Adrien breathed out his lust as he felt his lips moistion. She was casually rubbing his cock shaft getting him more and more excited with every passing second. He knew that he would explode if they were continuing this teasing. He glanced aorund nervously before grinning. He knew the back of that building. He quickly stood up causing Sabine to let out a bit of a gasping whoop as his cock was firm enough to keep her elevated. His hands on her tits and his cock between her legs made her hover for a second before she slipped off, the entrance to her pussy giving his cock shaft long lingering kisses as she slipped down it.

Adrien moved to the door and opened it gesturing inside. Sabine poked her head in and the two quickly entered the kitchen to the hotel. The place was not too busy. They quickly tiptoed past a young chef named Marlena who was bare assed, only wearing an apron and a hat and humming a long to a song as she twisted her juicy looking hips to the lyrics. Adrien paused and smirked, he wondered if Alya's ass had a mole on it too?

He yelped as Sabine grabbed his cock and pulled him along. The two nudists ran through the hotel rapidly, dodging and hiding the entire time whenever someone showed up. They quickly and finally ducked into a room and sighed leaning against it. It was Chloe's personal suite.

The blonde herself was there. She was wearing a full body lotion mostiorizing cream with a pair of cucumbers on her eyes, she could not move or else it would crack and ruin her entire beauty routine. She could not even say a word. She luckily enough had head phones on that were blasting music. Adrien gazed at Sabine who gazed back at the young blonde stud.

Within a second they were all over each other. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he massaged and spanked her big ass cheeks. Her lips open and their tongues danced in tango as they began to practically eat the others face. Sabine was blushing and moaning loudly and deeply. Every squeeze to her butt made her desire grow. She knew that this was going to open up an entirely new world for her daughter and herself. They wouldn't need to run around and hide their lust anymore! They would be able to fuck Chad Noir and Adrien whenever they wanted!

Adrien grinned as he gave her lips a hard kiss, practically trying to bruise the bee stung looking pieces of pleasure. They were so soft and yet firm. Her body was like a sponge that absorbed pleasure and released lust all at once! She was a libido engine! She didn't just store it, she created pure arousal simply by existing! She was perfection!

His cock twitched and his balls tightened up, his erection slapping at her lower belly and eagerly rubbing against her. The two were gasping and grinding, the room filling with steamy sweat from their bodies and their eyes popped open before Adrien found himself tossed down onto the bed. He spread his legs and Sabine was soon in between them. She was practically mewing like a cat as she rubbed her face up and down his cock shaft. It was just so big! And veiny! And covered with a nice sweet smell!

She began to kiss and lick and slurp. She finally wrapped her large impressive tits around it with a grin.  
"I bet that you've never gotten a tit fucking like this before!" She said in a sing song voice as she began to rub herself up and down his shaft. Adrien moaned and tossed his head back. Her mouth practically had to unhinge itself as she worked his cock head into her mouth. She closed her eyes in concentration as she began to really go to town on it. It was just too large to work any other way! His dick had to be the biggest thing that she had ever seen!

Chloe sniffed the air. She smelt sex. Someone was fucking in her bedroom again. She could tell, it was almost like a sixth sense. She moaned in irritation as she rubbed her thighs together and squirmed in desire. She had no idea why but the thought of it. Two complete strangers, people that she didn't know. In her room. Naked, chests heaving, brows slick with sweat and eyes clouded with lust. Butts and tits and asses...she wanted it. She wanted to get fucked! It was ridiculous! And so fucking unfair! She moaned out in irritation as she could practically sense the slapping of wet flesh on wet flesh. Just a few more hours and she would be free to join in.

Sabine gulped and choked down the cum that came boiling up out of Adrien's cock as he orgasmed stickily upwards. She felt it splatter into the back of her mouth. There was so much! And it was so thick! It was just like choking down an entire gallon of whipped cream! She felt her eyes cross as she attempted to get it all down her throat without passing out.

She smiled as she finally untangled herself from it and got up to her legs. She picked up his still firmly erect prick and aimed it directly towards her awaiting pussy. With a grin and a wink she slipped herself down his cock. Adrien moaned before glowering and slapping himself firmly into her. His dick worked as hard as it could, pulsing and pushing and throbbing and massaging the inside of her slippery, tight, overwhelmingly warm cunt. It was just such a perfect cunt! And just waiting to get abused and shaped into his very own breeding instrument!

He groaned as the living cock sleeve that engulfed him began to twist and squirm and work herself up and down his shaft. It was impossible to get the entire thing out of her. At best she could have three inchs in her at the least. But when he was completely sheathed inside of her she felt as if she might just break in half since he was so big.

His strong muscled arms held her aloft and her large tits bounced hypnotizingly. She was just so jiggly! And so bouncy! He could not help himself and gave her ass a firm spank that caused her to yelp and sweat to fly off her brow. Her legs were twitching. She had not had this much action in so long! And she was starting to see the world of difference between a young stud and an older slutty heifer like herself.

The two of them were breaking the bed. They could hear the springs crying out for some sort of relief, for just a moment of relaxation. But they refused to give it to them. Instead they would just keep on bouncing. Her cowgirl riding days had been a long time ago but she was giving it her all! Her high tight perky breasts were bright red from how deep her blush was.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH GGGGGGGOOOOOOODDDDDNNNNNEEEEESSSSS MMMMMMMEEEEEEE! 3 333 (: (: (:" She cried out as she felt stars appear in her eyes. Adrien cocked an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that he had heard a couple of heart shapes in there. Although how she had managed to vocalize all of that was beyond him. And he also didn't care. She was squeezing down on his dick so hard that he was a little worried that she might just snap the entire thing off. Her legs were shaking like leaves in a hurricane as her orgasm cracked across her. Her entire face was twisted up in a smile as she felt her core tighten and then melt outwards from the inside. She was like a popsicle in a sunbeam, completely and utterly melting to the whims of the powerful golden god that was gracing her with his prescence.

Adrien grinned before his own wad climbed its way upwards and out of his shaft and splattered the insides of her womb a deep dark white. He groaned and held her hips down as he began to cream pie the drooling hopeless horny old slut. She moaned and gasped. Her milftastic face was completely broken as she felt her breath leave her lungs and soon clamped down on his cock as hard as she could, milking every last drop of his cum deep inside of her. Deep into her womb. Where it would be safe and well protected and could grow if it so choose.

Sabine collapsed, her arms finally giving out and landed on him, cuddling up to his body. Her booty wiggling in the air. He gripped her hips and slowly and sweetly began pushing her up and down his cock shaft, forcing more and more of himself into her and sealing her pussy so that not a single drop would come out. She blinked tiredly as she felt her entire body start to give out.

"OKAY! I'm Done! Now let's get to it!" Chloe shouted as she leaped to her feet. Her timer going off. She pulled the cucumbers from her eyes and whipped her head around, her ponytail practically slapping her in the face. She frowned and pouted. Her room was empty, but she could still smell the fresh cum and cunt fucking that had happened in there.

"Whew. Good thing you finally arrived Plagg." Adrien said as he leaped over the rooftops with the nearly unconscious Sabine craddled bridal style in his arms. He chuckled and balked at the idea of fucking Chloe. Sabine was muttering something and nuzzling his neck. He grinned as he finally realized what she was saying and definteily agreed.

Things were going to get super duper interesting! And pretty god damn sexy! Especially when they saw Marinette next! He practically crowed as he danced over the rooftops towards Sabine's house. He paused and glanced into a window where the young adult Mannon and her mom Nadja were busy having a massive orgy with numerous massive dicked studs.

"Nice." He muttered out before continuing on his way.

**Review. More frequent updates if more frequent reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12: Juleka's sexy shower time

**Review. Faster updates if reviews. More coming soon hopefully.**

**Juleka's Family Bonding experience. (May be a little on the shorter side)**

Juleka bit her lip as she began to slather on the shower oils. She moaned as she played with her high full breasts. She brought her hands hesitatntly down her body and cupped her hips. They were not as full as her moms but they were still a good size for someone her age. Plus her mom had breeder hips as she called them.

Juleka wanted hips like those. Girls liked full figured women. Or so Rose said. Or to quote her exactly.

'Dude your mom is hot as fuck!' Juleka sighed as she ran her fingers through her thick purple hair. She had dyed the entire thing a long time ago to help stand out in class. But since the school had a weird dress policy she was told to dye it back. It was so unfair. That some people were able to walk around in nearly nothing and other people at the school had to wear all sorts of layers? Who the hell came up with the rules?

Juleka felt the house boat rock underneath her and then heard the bathroom door open. The houseboat was nice because they didn't actually have to pay for water beds. Every bed was a fun filled romp here! The waves added a nice leisurely feeling to every fuck. Plus it meant that you could sunbath in the buck and not have to worry about anyone peeking at you from a neighbors house.

The largest rooms on the house boat was the bathroom and the master bedroom. But that was mostly because Anarka liked to have long week long orgies that would be loud and noisy and give everyone something to talk about for weeks on end. And the bathroom was this big because it was easier to share.

Juleka heard the shower door open and turned around to pull at her hair to cover up as much as possible. Just in case it was a stranger. When she saw that it was just her mysterious aloof good natured older brother though she instead let her bright small pink nipples peek out as she gazed at him.  
"Sorry sis. But we need to conserve water again. Hope you don't mind sharing." Luka said as he casually walked closer to her and grabbed some of the scented oils before pouring them onto his head. She muttered a no as she felt her eyes drift over his body. She had seen plenty of hot naked guys before. But there was always a little thrill whenever she got to see her brothers chiseled naked body. He kept himself in great shape, it was all lean muscle and strong core with powerful masterful fingers.

He had the face of a sexual god, his eyes pure and sharp and his hair silky and flowing. He was absolutely breathtaking. And sure Juleka knew that she definitely liked girls more then guys. But if there was one good thing that could be said about his brother it was that he was downright drop dead sexy. And he always turned her on, effortlessly.

"Let me get your back for you sister dearest." Luka said as he reached over her head, his strong core was flexing slightly and his biceps curling. She always had a thing for well defined muscles. Which was probably why she liked Rose so much, the pinkette might have been short but she was built strong. It was actually a little surprising.

Juleka gasped as she turned and gazed lovingly into her brothers eyes and blinked rapidly before moaning deep in her belly and bringing a hand up to cup his face. He grinned knowingly, he could tell when someone wanted his dick. And he wasn't too picky who he shoved it into either. Guys, girls, sisters. What did it matter as long as they were attractive and gave just as good as he did?

"Horny my sweet?" He said as he gripped her hips and ground their sexes together. Juleka moaned out and lustily pressed her tight strong breasts to his chest and nodded breathlessly.  
"Well let's take care of-"The two broke off as they heard the door to the bathroom open. They exchanged a knowing glance before Juleka squirmed in his arms. Luka smiled lustfully. He was so lucky that just about everyone in his family shared the same sensibilities. Which was that no one could fuck you better then family.

Anarka paused as she stood in the steam filled bathroom, her bathrobe was small and tight and bright pink, it stopped just above the curve of her ass and did not entirely close around her breasts so her hard proud full breasts were always peaking out of the tight bathrobe.  
"Oh my! Hello babies. I hope that i'm not interrupting anything." Anarka said with a devilish grin on her face, she knew exactly what she was interrupting and she also knew that they wanted her to interrupt them.

Luka smiled and grinned before he pushed the door to the shower stall open even more.  
"Mom. Shut up and get that sexy milf ass in here." He said causing the older woman to grin and giggle as she dropped the bathrobe to the ground and eagerly came bouncing in, her tits and ass giving slightly anticipatory jiggles as she slammed the door shut. Her red tipped hair was instantly soaking wet as the additional sprinkler heads in the shower stall turned on and drenched all three of the debaucherous incestous deviants.

Juleka was blushing like a mad woman as the two incredibly arousing bodies were quickly pressed against her. Slippery, wet, damp, and horny as hell. Luka's cock was soon bouncing between her hands as she cupped it and gave it long lingering strokes to make it turn to its full length. Juleka gazed down at it and breathlessly bit her lip until she felt a firm spank to her ass as her overly enthusastic mother then crashed her lips to her daughters.

Juleka squealed as she felt her tight young butt get man handled as Luka moaned and gave it long lingering pats and Anarka's long sharp harpy like fingernails dug into it. She moaned into her short moms mouth, their lips were practically drooling over the others lips as their tongues and salivia fought and danced and mixed and dripped down their chins. Juleka gazed at her mom with half lidded eyes as her mom gazed back at her.

Their tongues were practically dueling. Juleka was soon pressed tightly against her, the firm large DD cup sized breasts were pressing against her neck as she slowly maneauved Anarka until she was now pressed to her young hung sons torso. Luka gripped his mom's hips as he began to piston his cock slowly in and out from between her legs, making her squeal and attempt to clamp down onto his cock as much as she could. After all she couldn't just let a lovely thick dick like that go to waste!

She had made that dick! It was her second proudest creation! Next to her daughter's lovely body of course! Juleka squeed as she felt her brothers cock press firmly and insistently at her own pussy lips. His cockhead was aching to be sheathed within the two best pussies in the house. His mom or his sister. Apparently a long time ago incest was considered a sick taboo, and even in this day and age of enlightmenet it was still frowned upon in certain parts of the world. There was technichally no crimes punishing it if it was figured out, (unless it was rape or pedophilia) but there were no laws encouraging it either. The closest that could be said was that there was a small tradition of women teaching their sons how to be generous and attentive lovers and that of course in turn lead to brothers experimenting with sisters and so on.

So a sweet scene like the one of the three lovers in the shower, with Luka on his back, his cock crudely shoved into his moms tight clamping asshole and his sister giving their loving and attentive birth mother long firm licks to her dripping wet cunt, was not unusual, but some could find it unexpected.

"Oh my! Yes! Harder me hardies! Tongue to the starboard bow! First mate Luka! continue to pillage that booty of your hot ass captain!" Anaraka said completely losing herself in the moment. Juleka blushed as she felt her moms legs wrap around her head. Sometimes her mom could be so embarassing! Especially when it came to something like this. The hornier that Anaraka got the more she talked like a pirate. It was one of the weirdest things about her and was a pain in the ass to explain to people whenever they visited.

But on the plus side she did teach Juleka how to pleasure a woman. How to give the best oral that anyone had ever experienced, how to use her tongue and incorporate her fingers and use just the right amount of nibbling and firm spanks to get a woman to orgasm even if it was against her best interests to hold off as long as she could.

The water was steadily dripping down around the three lovers as they moaned and trembled in unison. Juleka could not hold herself back any longer. Her fingers left her moms dripping wet pussy and traveled to her own. She raised her hips up and got onto her knees, to wiggle and wriggle her booty back and forth as she let out deep impressed moans, attempting to stay in control as she groaned and gasped and orgasmed to her hearts content. She was soon huffing and puffing as her mom's love juices spread across her mouth and made her tongue tingle and stained her cheeks.

She was huffing and gasping, gazing up at her mom with heavy sleepy eyes. Rimmed with joy at the fact that the three lovers were just so close. She buried her face back into the cunt and growled like a tigeress as Anarka's cunt tried to capture the tongue with a forceful pull that practically pulled it straight out of her daughter's head.

Anarka's hair was matted to her face and a little down her back. Her chest was a bright red as she moaned and rubbed her clit harder against Juleka's face.  
"OOOOHHHH! My hearty beautiful children! Mama loves her shipmates! They are the truest treasure of the seas! I would never trade ya for all the booty in the world!" She cried out arching her back and starting to shiver and moan in delight, her nipples were erect and Luka reached up to start massaging the sensitive small nubs, they were hardly the size of milk duds but by the way that his mom reacted he might as well have flipped her horny switch from on to extremely orgasm on.

Anaraka's ass was full of his twitching turning cock and her cunt was full of her beloved daughters twisting turning tongue as she practically felt like her entire body was being turned inside out by the overwhelming pleasure that they were giving her. She groaned and gasped and growled and then finally Anarka collapsed onto Luka's squishy lap as he gripped her hips and drove his orgasming cock as deeply into her tight twitching asshole as he could. It wasn't the first time that he had been in that nice shapely ass, and it was definitely not going to be the last if he had anything to say about it!

Juleka moaned as she felt a few droplets of her brothers cum came dripping off of his dick as he disengaged it from their mom's fucked stupid butt. The three of them gasped and moaned and cuddled underneath the insisting dripping water. It was still so warm and the steam was making their heads get a little swimmy and stupid. They were soon moaning and shifting again. Soon Juleka found herself laid back as she felt her brother and mother move up until they were right beside her chest.

She moaned and then gasped, a blush covering her face as they latched onto her small perky breasts. They were pretty decent B cups maybe C cups. Not as impressive as some of the other girls in class but nothing to laugh at! Not to mention she had something that she knew half of the class lacked. Experience! Libido! And endurance! Not to mention the two greatest coaches in the entire city!

"What a loving gorgeous sexy family pasttime!" Anarka thought to herself as she licked carefully at the firm hard nub.  
"I wonder if anyone else in this city is as dirty as we are?" Luka thought to himself as he reached his strong powerful musicians fingers down to drive his girls absolutely wild with their strength and dexterity. He could make any woman orgasm within two minutes his fingers were that long and strong and masterful. and that included his mom and kid sister.

**More coming soon hopefully.**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Stories on Hiatus. **

**Especially this one**

**since someone stole it**

**and posted some on A03.**

**Updates will arrive eventually but no time soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Manon and Nadja's bonding

**Faster updates if more reviews, not just for this but any of the things posted. All aged up. Going on and off Hiatus for the next few weeks so not as many consistent updates as before. Taking it easy. Think that the thief took the stolen chapter off of A03. All aged up.**

Manon smiled as she continued to watch the dirty movie. She smiled and leaned backwards on the pile of pillows on her moms bed. She technichanlly wasn't supposed to be in her moms room without permission, but then again her mom had the best sex toys in the house and a flat screen tv with a ton of great movies that she had streaming.

Manon chuckled before she smirked evily to herself and felt her firm dancer core tighten in anticipation. She slowly pulled up the dirty porno movie that she had in mind. She heard the front door open as her mom entered. She chuckled softly to herself and spread her legs. One of her hands went to her full teenage C cup and began plucking at her nipple, she reached a hand into a bowl of fruit that she had beside her and popped a tasty morsel into her mouth.

Nadja came into her bedroom rubbing at her sore heels as she kicked off her eight inchs and sighed rolling her back. Her large milf like hips wiggling with each step.

She paused as she quirked an eyebrow at her daughter who was sitting in nothing but her tight purple rave overalls on her bed. Nadja's favorite toy's laid out beside her along with some lube and some treats to tease herself with. By the musky smell of the room and the slightly rumpled sweaty sheets it was pretty clear that Manon had been masturbating off and on all day.

"Do you really need to do that in my room? After all your's has just as nice of a view." Nadja complained as she shrugged out of her tight form fitting grey work jacket. Her bare breasts bounced and jiggled, they were so large and soft looking. Manon had seen Marinette's teacher's tits and those were massive, but her mommies boobs could give them a run for their money. So large and round and full and soft, with bright red nipples that were practically the size of strawberries and matched her hair color perfectly.

Manon giggled darkly yet again before she crossed her legs and sat up with a knowing smirk on her face.  
"Yeah but then I would never be able to see what you and aunty Sabine used to do when you were my age!" She said before pointing to the tv and turning on the volume. Nadja turned in confusion before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh shit." She said in amazement after all it wasn't every day that your daughter showed you the old porn that you used to do for a quick buck. On the tv screen were two women on their hands and knees, their faces slightly covered by black masks to hide their identities, but the two women had not changed their hair styles in years. And also the way that Sabine was greediliy gobbling down the forest of big firm dicks that surrounded her and Nadja it was perfectly clear who the two were.

The climax of the entire film came relatively shortly after with the two women making out as long thick strands of pearly white cum was shot across their two naked twisting sweaty bodies, the loving woman had wrapped their arms around each other, their bare breasts were pressed tightly and their tongues were out and dueling over the thick sheen of cum that covered them from head to toe. The thick sound of making out and dudes jerking off filled the entire room as Manon turned towards her mother and grinned lechorously.

"I don't get it! Why do you always get to have all the fun! I want to get fucked by a few dozen dicks! It's not fair!" The spoiled young woman cried as she glowered at her blushing half naked Mom. Nadja was trying and ultimately failing to hide her arousal. After all it wasn't every day that you saw some old porn that you did for some quick cash.

She turned towards her daughter with a knowing smirk. After all she knew Manon...she was a growing young woman...she was so mature...maybe she had been treating her teenage daughter a bit too much like a child...

Nadja landed on the bed causing Manon to squeak as her mom slowly began crawling towards her. She reached into her panties and pulled out her phone. It was set to a new mode known as Sexy Vibrator Fifteen, which gave constant sexual relief all day. She quickly texted a few folks before smirking at her darling daughter.

"Well I think that you are right in some instances. You have grown up so much sweetheart." Nadja said as she grew closer and closer to her daughter before she casually unhooked Manon's tight tight purple outfit and let it fall to the bed. "And I haven't been treating you properly. You like watching mommies old movies? You liked how hot and naughty mommy looked in that? Yes I bet that you were just losing your mind. Especially since your toys are so much smaller compared to mommies..."

"H-how did you?" The blushing brown headed girl stuttered as she felt her firm tight breasts rub up against her mothers firm large maternal fun bags.  
"Manon I clean out your room I know all about your sick little fetishes. And the small pathetic toys that you store under your bed." Manon pouted and glanced to the side as her blush simply spread.  
"Well the bigger shit is super expensive and it's not like I have a job or anything." She muttered out attempting to pout only causing Nadja to chuckle and bring their lips together. Manon gasped and then moaned as her mom slipped a tongue into her mouth and slowly began to play with the horny young woman's tits once again.

She finally popped off and began kissing down Manon's firm tight belly, the young adult had a straight up six pack! It was incredible! Nadja wished that she had a cute strong core like that, but hers was much softer and lily white to contrast her daughters bright cinnamon color. Manon was blushing and covering her face in shocked amazement as Nadja grew closer and closer to her daughters crotch slowly spreading the young adults legs and gripping the very edge of her purple rave dungarees she peeled them off with one quick motion and tossed them behind her head.

"Ma...Mama!" Manon cried out in shocked amazement as her legs instinctively spread and her wet warm inviting cunt was put on display for her mother. Nadja grinned before she dove headfirst inbetween her daughters thighs. She gripped Manon's tight cute adorable ass and gave it a strong pleasureable grope before she began to lick and suck and nibble tantalizingly at her daughters pussy. Manon gasped and tossed her head back.

She knew that oral could be fucking the best, and she had mastered masturbation back when she was a teenager. But this...this was something else entirely. Nadja was working her hands and massaging her daughters butt cheeks and thighs, taking care to not accidentally scratch her. Her tongue delved into her daughter's pussy. Tasting and twisting, like a strong serpent checking out a tight slippery tunnel.

Manon was blushing and moaning, her head thrown back and her hands making bunches out of the bedsheets as she blinked and gasped before screwing up her face in amazement. Nadja smiled as she worked all the harder. She disengaged and started to tenderly kiss her daughter and mumble upwards at her. She had taught her daughter not to talk with her mouth full after all, and she should be setting an example for her daughter.

"MMMM. Doesn't that just feel great? I bet that you're not too concerned about what a total slut your mommy used to be back when she was young and impulsive and all of the crazy stuff that I used to do with your aunty Sabine. I doubt that you even care too much anymore right? After all why should you care?" She was kissing around Manon's legs and slowly moving upwards until they were face to face.

Manon glanced upwards at her mom before growling and pouncing on her flipping the two of them over and causing Nadja to cry out in shock, amazement and just plain horniness. She grinned up at her daughter. Manon's eyes were glinting as she grabbed a couple of the nearby toys. Nadja gulped as Manon quickly and energetically moved around her until she finally found the perfect position to finally ram the two vibrators in.

"N-Now Manon...don't do anything that you'll regggggreeeeetttttt!" Nadja cried out turning her words into a horny growl as the two sex toys were cruelly shoved into her awaiting ass hole and pussy. Manon moaned as she slipped the double sided vibrating dildo deep into her own pussy and grinned as her mom was left a drooling moaning mess as the dual vibrators ruined her pussy and butt. Nadja was now the one ruining the sheets as Manon slowly and cruelly humped herself against the warm soft maternal thighs that she used to cling onto like a monkey back when she was a pathetic snot nosed brat.

But now that she was older and far more mature she was definitely going to fuck this nice tight pussy like a creature possessed! Manon groaned and her tongue lolled out as Nadja tried not to lose her mind. Her tongue was sticking out and her breasts were bouncing with every nice firm smack that Manon gave her tight orgasming pussy.

Manon was slowly getting into the zone, her ponytails had come unraveled and she was staring through her mom down into the bed. Her eyes and thoughts lightyears away. She almost didn't hear the doorbell. But Nadja did and she reached up to weakly slap at her daughters shoulder to get her to stop and grinned before wiggling her eyebrows.

"Do I have a treat for you baby." She said as she slowly pushed her daughter off and shakiliy getting onto her knees. Bracing herself against Manon who gazed suspiciously at her mother before gasping as the door slowly opened and the room began to fill up with men. Men her moms age and completely naked. Except for the fact that they were all wearing masks. And were carrying video cameras.

Manon's mouth went slack as she gazed between the men and their large throbbing cocks and then back to her blushing winking mom.  
"Well what are you waiting for baby? Let's get to fucking!" Nadja announced as she shamelessly wrapped her lips around a nearby cock. Manon could only gaze in shocked amazement as her mom tossed herself completely into the abject eroticism that was an orgy. Manon was blushing and squeaking and covering her face as she watched a pair of the masked men move around Nadja.

Soon Nadja had a dick in each hand, was alternating between two with her mouth, had a nice thick one up her ass, was massaging one in her tight aching pussy lips, and had one sprouting from between her tits like a miniature tree. Manon was nervously glancing between the large men slowly surrounding her. Her mom must have called up a few favors, because these guys were hung like stallions! They were huge! And amazingly pretty quiet, only groaning and moaning and giving her mom firm spanks to her flank to make her lose her mind.

A pair of hands softly and gently began to massage her shoulders and she felt someone begin to kiss the back of her neck. Manon groaned and gasped before she bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder at the large guy who was grinning at her. She was actually sort of glad that they weren't saying anything, they were taking it slow and softly and attempting to slowly ease her into it.

She gasped as a cockhead was casually pressed against her mouth and she eagerly gave it a kiss. She then closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. She had no idea where her mom had found these guys but they were incredibly polite! They weren't forcing her, they were going slowly...she whooped as someone picked her up and she found herself crouching reverse cowgirl on top of a guy with a thick throbbing dick between her slippery thighs.

Her tight dancer bubble butt was twitching with the strong hands that were gripping and massaging her booty.

Nadja's eyes were practically filled with stars and hearts as she saw her daughter start to gently suckle on a big vein covered cock. It was so beautiful to see her daughter completely embrace the debauchery! It was like seeing a mini her getting laid for the first time! Manon slowly lifted herself upwards and grinned nervously as she positioned the cock towards her tight eager horny cunt. She then breathed outwards and concentrated gasping the entire time as she slipped and slide and finally slapped herself firmly on to the mans balls.

Manon paused, she had never taken anything this big before! It was massive! It was a dick to end all dicks! She moaned and her eyes rolled wildly in her head as she slipped up it. Her slippery cunt grasped onto the firm cock that pounded slowly in and out of her. The other men were respectively holding back, they knew that this was pretty overwhelming and didn't want to startle the doe like young woman.

Nadja meanwhile was going HAM on the cocks surrounding her. Gulping and sucking and jerking off and slapping herself downwards. The cocks were practically vibrating with the horny slut's desire. She had had a very long boring day at work and the chance to actually get a nice orgy in was exactly what she didn't know she needed!

She wondered if she should offer to make this into a weekly or a biweekly thing. Just her and her daughter and an army of hot hung men who were willing to fuck them at any given moment! It was even better since she got to see her daughters lewd face contort and change and gasp and moan in desire.

The remainder of the day turned into a hot sweaty blur as the two women took the army of cocks in any and every position. On their backs, on their haunches, with Manon leaning all of her weight against Nadja. Learning how to really pleasure a cock or how to suckle on a cum soaked pussy.

Within moments the two were on top of each other making out harshly with Manon laid out on top of Nadja and frenching her with all of her might. Nadja quirked an interested eyebrow as the army of hung studs surrounded the two of them and began to jerk off furiously. They all moaned, the loudest noise that the anonymous masked men had made. Within seconds the two were soaked from the crown of their heads to the bottom of their heels as they made out sloppily.

Their tongues delving and flicking. Nadja's breasts full and bouncy and red and Manon's small and hard and with the threat of blossoming into something bigger then her own mothers. They rolled around on top of each other, slurping and sucking and leaving hickies on the other's neck. They blinked with exhaustion in their eyes.

That was the most intense work out that either had had for a long time. Within seconds they were unconscious on the ruined bedsheets. Chad Noir bounded over the rooftops and paused as he saw the thin lace curtains flutter in the breeze and the smell of recent fucking caught his sensitive nose. He glanced to the side and grinned lechorously at the sight before him. It instantly reminded him of where he needed to get to. After all nothing reminded him more of Sabine and Marinette then watching a mom and daughter cuddle and exchange kisses in a puddle of fresh cum.

**Faster updates if more reviews. Be cool to see fanart of this or any of the other stuff. Hopefully next chapter of this or Incubus Marco up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: Gamer

**Review. This or anything else. Faster updates if more reviews.**

The sounds of beeping and swearing and the rocking of chairs on the floor filled the entire apartment building. From up in Marinette's room came a triumphant cry and a long string of curse words as the tv screen continued to flash it's nonsense rapidly.

Tikki glanced over the side of the bed before rolling her eyes and rolling back over to her magazine. She wished that Marinette would let her sunbathe or something but apparently a six and a half foot tall stacked fertility goddess with a breeders booty and triple H breasts would just catch all of the passer bys attention.

Tikki still just didn't understand why the two didn't just start fucking already. She could smell the arousal rising off of them in waves. Human beings were so weird supressing some of their urges when they could be have wild bareback mind blowing sex all of the time. She sighed before biting her lip and twisting a nipple as she stared lecherously at a picture of a handsome young man with a package that was threatening to rip his speedo off of him. She loved the magazines that Adrien posed in they were all so...steamy...

Marinette was blushing and breathing heavily as she glanced between the screen and her opponent. Adrien sure was trying his best to completely destroy her, but luckily enough for her she was actually good at playing video games. And he was...well he was just not...

She turned her red and black clad character around the screen rapidly. The man's long sword working in quick succession. She would complain that the graphics didn't look too realistic but then again she had seen people with those exact muscle groupings in real life. Not to mention Chad Noir did actually have a dick that long and thick, so it wasn't like she could say that it was impossible like some other people did.

Adrien's character (A young woman with triple F cup sized breasts and cute little cat ears) cried out in shock as she landed on her well paded rump, a large slash through her top causing her virtual breasts to bounce out and jiggle a little bit too long. It was clear that the video game was designed by some basement dweller guy for a bunch of other basement dweller guys. But hey Marinette wasn't going to complain any time soon. The graphics were crazy good and the best part was of course the ending fatality.

Adrien growled before sighing as MArinette's red and black coded character jumped and lunged and scissor kicked his cat girl into a mess. Tearing off the final few stitches of clothing that his poor pathetic character was still stitched in. Within seconds she was completely nude and the after scenes came rapidly. Pictures of the two characters on their backs, a long hard throbbing polka dot cock thrusting in and out of an eager slippery pussy.

The cat girl's face was practically euphoric with a tongue hanging out, her eyes crossed, a little bit of drool, her face bright red and tiny hearts appearing in her crossed eyes, and on top of that her breasts being groped powerfully by the winners eager hands. The words fatality and winner appeared over their characters as Adrien chuckled and adjusted his open shirt.

He had been spending more and more time over at the Dupain Chengs residence ever since he learned Marinette and Sabine's secret identities as Bimbo Bug. He had been enjoying himself, first and foremost the three of them seemed to be fucking every single day as often as they could. After all Bimbo Bug was his dream girl and Sabine was no slouch in the sack either. And learning each others identities was actual useful as sometimes Sabine would fill in for Marinette as Bimbo Bug, it meant that her secret was safe and that Sabine could get her itch scratched from the supervillan of the week. It was a pretty perfect system that they all were super into.

The game reset to the original opening screen and paused to show Marinette's chosen favorite character doing a slow strip tease with slowly peeling off his form fitting shirt and exposing his impressive muscles and abs his biceps curling and uncurling. Adrien's cat girl figure was slowly shimmying around and bringing her legs high over her head before bringing it down in a long lazy arc that smashed the ground.

The two teenagers glanced between the screen and then each other as they watched the two figures on the screen turn towards each other and slowly begin to strip the other down, highlighting the best parts of the sexy fight. Adrien felt his mouth water and his cock start to tent his pants as he glanced over towards Marinette who was blushing furiously with her hands shoved between her thighs as she nervously shifted. Her white crop top was starting to move up her full tantalizing breasts. They looked absolutely mouth watering. Her pink booty shorts had been riding upwards all day and she had an almost perma wedgie all day in school. Adrien rather liked it since it gave him the chance to leer at her butt without anyone calling him out for it.

Of course a few people were rather amazed and confused by the change in their relationship. Now Adrien seemed to be constantly cuddling up to Marinette whenever he got the chance. Draping his arm around her. Giving her butt a soft but firm pat. Kissing the top of her head. Hugging her just long enough that her bra would get caught on one of his buttons and a nipple would slip out. Pretty much anything to get her flustered and blushing and stammering.

And she continued to act that way around him. Just because she learned that he was her dirty minded partner who fought crime with her all the time didn't mean that she still was used to the thought of fucking Adrien 'Perfect six pack alpha male with a two foot long cock' agreste. She still had to remind herself not to just faint dead away around him.

"Well you won the game again. And you totally just fucked my character into a pile of jelly." Adrien said as he casually draped an arm around Marinette's shoulders. His other hand sneaking eagerly over her knee and then lower thigh and finally to her upper thigh. Playing with the hem of her short shorts. She was blushing and gazing at him with wide cornered eager horny eyes. Watering over with lust and emotion for the hung alpha male stud.  
"But I don't think that everything will go as planned for you in real life." He said smugly as he placed his game controller to the side and leaned dangerously close. She could smell the heavy cologne that he wore to cover the stink of his kwamii. She had met Plagg only a handfull of times and each time it had been downright surreal since she leanred that he was a small stinky flying rat like creature that didn't seem to respect anyone or anything and just dicked around all of the time.

It was almost impossible to think that Tikki was of the same species as Plagg. She was a literal goddess, and Plagg was just like...that...

Marinette blinked and grinned as she felt a heat course through her core and she grinned lovingly upwards towards Adrien as he slowly brought their lips closer together. He was just about to tell her to put down her game controller, after all he had a much funner game in mind that would completely rock her world right off of it's axis.

She didn't need his words though and was already moving with an intensity unlike anything seen before on earth. She and Sabine shared that in common, if anyone ever teased them they would almost instantly turn into a bitch in heat and need to get themselves fucked absolutely silly before they could finally calm down again.

The stairs creaked and the two glanced at it in surprise their cheeks smooshing together as Marinette's trap door open and up popped her father who was grinning a little goofiliy and holding up a tray of assorted cookies. Marinette tried not to groan out loud while Adrien first looked annoyed before his eyes lit up with amazement.

There weren't just cookies on the platter but also eclairs and small pies and quiches. He felt his stomach start to growl and he wondered if he had inherited Plagg's mindless appetite. Which he was weirdly enough not entirely against.

"Hello pumpkin. Sorry to innterupt but I just thought that you and your guest might like a little treat while you are playing your little game." Tom said with a smile. He liked Adrien, he was a very nice young man. Not to mention he was much nicer and had a better reputation then that dreaded Chad Noir. Plus if Tom was lucky he might just be able to get Adrien to squirrel his way into Marinette's heart. Which would make it much easier to disuade her of continuing with that no good low down pervert who ran around in black leather all of the time.

"Dad." Marinette moaned out in annoyance as she glanced at Adrien in embarassment. She had been so close! They were going to fuck! And now her pig brained father had ruined everything! Of course if Tom had waited just a little while longer then he might have walked in while she was bent over the desk and Adrien was pounding away like a madman into her cunt. She didn't entirely know which one she would have preffered.

"What is the matter sweetie? I thought that you liked eclairs." Tom said as he moved a little more to place the platter of assorted desserts into the room beside the two of them. He knew that the Agreste boy had a sweet tooth and nothing could catch a guy faster then going through his stomach. So Tom had put all of his best ingredients into this meal.

"It's not that it's just-" Marinette began before Adrien stood up with a wide bright smile on his face. He was taking the embarassing nicknames in stride and did not seem to mind the situation at all. In fact if anything he seemed to find the entire thing rather hilarious. Marinette quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Adrien was not actually sporting a hard on like she would have expected. In fact while his tight jeans outlined his perfect massive package there was also not a single hint that he had been horny just a few seconds ago.

This was in part thanks to Adrien having complete mastery over a little move that he had found. He was normally a golden god, an alpha male stud that knew how powerful and potent and addictive his cum was that he did not even have to do anything in order to get girls to fall all over him like crazy. He could switch between this alpha male mode and what he called his 'good boy nice guy' mode. Which was a move that made everyone who experienced it think that he was just the sweetest person on the face of the earth, completely fooled by the shiny smiling bright exterior and not noticing the darker more powerful and sexual predator that was lurking directly underneath the surface.

Which was how he had complete control over his cock and could make it rock hard or as soft as a leaf without batting an eye.

"I was just hoping that you might have something to drink too!" Adrien said with a smile as he took the tray out of Tom's hands. "I think that a break is exactly what we need right now." Adrien also announced loudly as he moved back over to Marinette and handed her a tasty treat. She pouted before she took a bite of the eclair that he offered. She instantly got a mouth full of cream as her daddy had pumped it full to the bursting with the sweet sweet delicious treat. She gulped it down as she smiled around the delightful little morsel.

Adrien grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her as she accidentally got some of the sticky sweet cream across her cheeks. Her dad really did like to over stuff the eclairs. But people seemed to like them. It took Marinette a few seconds to realize that it looked like she had a lot of creamy cum starting to leak out of her mouth and she blushed furiously as she gulped it down and twisted in her seat.

Sure the fact that the two of them were filthy mindless lovers who frequently fucked her beloved mom into the mattress. Adrien grinned as he gripped her thigh and started moving his hand upwards towards her eager spread legs.

"You know unlike in the game things aren't going to go so easy for you." He whispered serenly as he began to enter his alpha mode. He was going to make her into a moaning groaning mess. And he could tell that Tom desperately wanted that to happen. Adrien had a decent sense of things like that. Marinette blushed and bit into the eclair again getting even more sweet sticky cream on her full pink pouting lips just as Adrien was about to press his lips to her eager grinning smile when a massive thump caused the two to moan and pull away.

"Seriously? Now?" Marinette growled out as she looked out the window as a massive robot began stomping through the city. A red blur flew out a nearby window and the two grinned to each other nervously.  
"She can handle this right? I mean it's her so-" A moment later a red ball was flung through Marinette's balcony and Sabine sat up before shaking her head in irritation. The tight fitting red corset with black polka dots had slipped off of her breasts and her tits were free to the air. She had on a red thong and black high heels and a small domino mask and nothing else.

She glanced over towards the two young adults who were practically spooning together attempting to hide from her wide eager horny eyes.  
"Cum with me if you want to get laid." She said holding out a hand as Marinette moaned at the lame pun and Adrien instantly perked up as his erection pressed eagerly into Marinette's lower back.

* * *

Max moaned as he rubbed his head. Not entirely sure what was happening. His massive robot seemed to be pinned by something. He frowned and gazed through the massive cracked screen that acted as his monitor. Within seconds he gasped and pressed a hand to his mouth before grinning lecherously. Of course, he should have forseen this. The supervillains of this city were incredibly libidous and would fuck at any given oppurtunity.

And that even meant when they were saving the life of the girl that he had expected to completely beat the crap out of. Marinette had beaten him in a video game earlier. Sure it was a stupid thing to get mad about but what the hell did he care? She had acted like a total bitch! It was within his right to get revenge!

And now he probably could. He shifted around until he realized that his arms and legs were as well pinned as his robots arms and legs. He moaned and arched his back as he began to develop an erection. The scene before him was blowing his fucking mind!

Marinette was on her hands and knees and sucking off Chad Noir while a nearby busty Bimbo Bug was watching with a lewd smile plastered on her lips. She also had on a small collar and was wiggling a leash in Marinette's eyes. The blue eyed half asain girl was moaning loudly as she gobbled up the dick. Max had never seen her act so...so...slutty before! He actually was surprised that this was the same Virgin Mari that he knew so well.

He groaned before gasping. The cock that she gasped out was massive. It made his look positively tiny in comparison. Max gulped and licked his lips. His robot was slowly shifting and changing to match what was happening around him. The screen was moving so that it was focusing on Marinette and Chad noir's facial expressions, highlighting and maximizing. A small hose slowly moved from one of the banks of metal and computer and electronics and inched toward his lower waist.

He gulped as he willed away parts of the suit until his cock plopped out. His erection was practically throbbing like an electronic. He gulped and licked his lips before he rolled his eyes in joy and closed them. The tube moved and finally snuck to his dick, enlarging and then sucking. He gasped as the piece of machinery began slowly and steadily sucking on his cock. He moaned and groaned and shuddered with every long lingering suck. He rolled his head and felt like he was actually starting to synchornize up with this machine. It was a weird thought to have but that was the thought that he had.

The metal was surprisingly warm, probably from the battle. and the sucking felt so strong. Much stronger then a normal human beings. The little intelligent disaster bisexual watched in rapt amazement as Marinette's cock sucking skills were put to the test by the large donged Chad Noir.

Soon Max could hardly contain himself and closed his eyes with a loud moan as his first orgasm rocked his body. He slowly and softly blinked himself awake as the warm overwhelming heat began to fade. He found himself face to face with the older version of Bimbo Bug. He wondered who was behind the mask. He wished that he was able to pop open the window and latch onto those sweet looking succulent slutty lips. She just looked so fucking hot that he could hardly stand it!

He groaned and gasped and bit at his lip. Her large soft looking breasts were pressed flushed to the window and were rubbing and bouncing. Sweat beading up and down and leaving streaks. Her entire soft succulent body seemed to be crying out its desire. It's overwhelming need for him to launch out and wrap his arms around her and bury his face in every last inch of her. Max felt his entire body grow warm and soft as he watched her take a long strong hard fucking from behind. Her arms rested above her as Chad Noir railed himself into her. His strong body was flexing effortlessly as he pounded joyfully away into her awaiting tight wet slippery snatch. Her legs were quivering and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as her tongue lolled out and joined her tits as something damp and pink and long slipping across his monitor screen.

The tech in the robo suit was blowing it up. Making it larger then life. The power of the sexy looking womans aheago face as she orgasmed roughly again and again. Max moaned as he humped himself in and out of the suction hose that was slowly starting to dissolve. His lust saited as a second equally as strong orgasm wracked the young aspiring scientist As he watched with dulled lifeless eyes as Bimbo Bug leaned backwards and began to shamelessly make out with Chad Noir, cupping his cheek and rubbing her thick meaty ass against him. Marinette was holding onto him and smiling with closed eyes as a thick sticky wad of jizz dropping from her lips and plopped to the ground. It was so much better then her daddys cream filled eclairs.

* * *

"Too bad that he won't remember anything once he comes too. Not even about his slutty classmate." Natalie said as she began to thrust against the long thick fake cock that worked its way in and out of her. She had designed the chair so that it would invade her pussy whenever she sat on it. And with the perfect angling techniques it worked her insides into a nice frothy white water experience for her.

She sighed happiliy as she leaned backwards and took a nipple between her long thin fingernails. She plucked at it as she moaned and groaned and orgasmed again. The drones feeding the footage back to her secret lair. She moaned and gasped. Her suit jacket tossed carelessly to the floor where it rested alongside her garter belt. Her skirt was pulled up around her waist and her heels were thrust to either side of the monitor screen as she silently cursed out Tom Dupaing. After all she had been waiting to see Adrien and Marinette fuck! How was she supposed to continue his sexual educaiton if the boy didn't get his rocks off at least four times a day!

And a puny pathetic blow job was not enough for the job! Natalie rewound the video and returned to the best part. She moaned and began ramming her dildo back into herself as she bounced helpless in tune with Chad Noirs thrusts into Bimbo Bug. So hot. So good. She felt her orgasm rise up again and wondered absentmindedly if just seeing a good golden alpha male was more then enough to get a woman to orgasm. Just looking at Adrien in or out of disguise was more then enough to get her slutty suits ruined in her excitement.

**Review. Faster updates for this or any of the other ones if more reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16:Anarka's Plunder

**Thanks for all of the really great reviews. Keep them coming and this will keep on getting more updates. Review not just this but some of the other stuff that has been posted recently too. Spread the love. All aged up. This chapter is Anarka and Rose. Hopefully more plot in the future because I do have a plot in mind for this but just busy.**

Anarka walked into the main living area of her house boat holding two pirate themed bras in her hands.  
"Juleka dearest which do you think looks better my first mate? This one or that one?" She said putting the red one up and then swapping it with a purple one.

Juleka gasped and covered her mouth while blushing. Rose simply gaped and then gave out a little giggle as she put her pencil eraser to her lips and chewed on the bottom of it for a few seconds.  
Anarka noticed and grinned right back, shooting the blonde bimbo a little wink and making her wiggle in delight. After all Anarka knew that she was hot as shit. Her body had nice large hips that lead to strong thick thighs. Her butt was round and soft and spreckled with the spray of salt from her time on the open seas. Her breasts were nothing to scoff at being firm and high and proud. And also probably the largest rack out of all of Juleka's friends moms.

Anraka had the body of a breeder and she was more then proud to show it off. Like right now when she was only wearing her high heels. Not even bothering with underwear. She had just been in the middle of changing after all so why would she bother with clothes when she wanted her gorgeous shy daughter's suggestion?

"I-I-I-I" Juleka stuttered out for a few seconds before simply blushing and peeping as she rubbed at her thick juicy lips. Rose was actually sitting forwards now, gazing with unabashed delight at the sight of the firm juicy rack before her. Anarka had rather large nipples, they were bright pink which was a little surprising as Rose had always imaginged them to be slightly brown. But if anything they were even more attractive now then she had ever guessed they would be.

"I like the red one maam!" Rose happiliy chirped up. Anarka grinned before posing and pressing the bra that was a solid two sizes too small for her FF cup sized breasts. She critically looked at it before grinning and happiliy flinging the extra bra over her shoulder where it landed on one of the statues that they had recently bought and brought onto the ship. It was a replica and they had given it a few extra tweaks such as increasing the massive cock to be around four feet long and have a suitable pair of tits on it and some wings. More things needed wings and tits in the artistic pirate families opinion.

"Thank you Rose! Now I guess that I should finish getting dressed." Anraka said almost sadly. After all waking up and being naked was the best fucking part of the day! Anarka did seriously consider taking the boat, pulling the two Coufine siblings out of school and driving all the way to another country. Some of the far western ones now mandated public nudity since it got so hot. It also helped find perspective hook up partners. No one wanted to spend a lot of time on someone and then learn that they had a small dick or a crappy ass.

But the kids seemed to enjoy the 'city of making love' so they remained. Anarka glanced towards a window as she walked away and grinned sauciliy to herself. Rose was oogling her butt without even a hint of shame. Juleka was a bright red in embarassment over her moms crass open behavior. But Anraka did not care if she embarassed her daughter a little bit. That was good for her! For fucks sake maybe if Juleka got a bit of her moms confidence the purple haired goth would finally be able to score with the blonde bombshell that she constantly pined after.

They lived on a fucking house boat, the walls were thin as shit and they could all hear everything. So Anraka and Luka constantly heard Juleka moaning and groaning as she touched herself to thoughts of her tiny blonde haired blue eyed friend. Anraka paused for a moment inside of the doorway. Her butt cheeks were clenhing tightly as she surveyed her room for a few seconds. A plan coming to mind. She gripped the top of the red bandana around her head and shook out her hair. It was prematurely gray but still held plenty of red from when she died it.

She glanced over her shoulder. Her back was already a little sweaty in anticipation and she hoped that helped attract the younger woman.  
"Oh Rose dear. Do you think that you have a minute? I would love to get your thoughts on some of my outfits..."She said with a sulty salty breathless voice. Rose sat up straight, her small firm breasts bounced slightly and she bit her pink lipsticked mouth before turning to look nervously at her friend. Juleka grinned slightly behind her black hair. Her own breasts were blushing a bright red within their black lacey bra. the girls were only wearing booty shorts and bras since the day was so hot so far. Rose had at least put on a small pink tutu and Juleka had on arm and leg warmers made out of see through netting.

"Go head. I can finish the song." Juleka mummured as she pressed her best friends shoulder. Rose smiled and nodded before giving her friend a kiss to either cheek and standing before walking unsteadily over the tilting floor. They were on a boat so that made walking a tad difficult compared to an actual home.

Rose managed to follow the sucubus into her lair. AKA Anarka into her bedroom and wobbled across the slippery cloth covered floor in her bare feet. Rose wowed as she walked quickly and then collapsed onto the bed. She gasped as the bed seemed to move underneath her. Clearly it was a water bed. The now nude captain of the ship walked towards a pile of clothes and bent in half to pick up a nice looking bra.

She popped her butt way out, wiggling the nice meaty chunk of juicyness. Anyone who saw it would describe it as grade A beef. She grinned as she heard Rose squeak to herself and moan in delight at the show. Anarka grinned over her shoulder before turning around and sauntering back to the bed with what she had behind her back.

"Now Rose. I know that you were checking me out earlier. Admiring my tits, my ass. Drinking me all in. You must be such a horny little bitch if this old saggy tits and squishy ass cheeks turns you on..." Rose sat up in shock and gasped before slapping her hands to her face.

"Anarka! Do describe yourself that way! You're a milf!" Rose gave the compliment before she launched herself forwards and cupped Anraka;s tits and hefted the large meaty chunks of pleasure.  
"Saggy? Now on your life! Large and soft and inviting...that's what your tits are! I want to just..."She leaned forwards and began to eagerly motorboat the large inviting chunks of warmth and maternal sexuality. Anraka grinned as she moaned and laughed to herself. The vibrations seemed to be sending her into override! She felt like she was about to completely collapse from sheer joy! She didn't know how or why but she was convinced that her entire body was super charged or something! The older a woman got in this world the easier it was to get her off sexually! Just with Rose cupping and kneading and giving her breasts sloppy tongue fueled kisses was making her absolutely lose her mind!

Anraka grinned and spanked Rose's nice small tight ass. It was such a cute butt. It was a dancers butt. Nice and strong but also small and light. It was the perfect ass! And now Anraka wanted to pretty much own that fucking ass. And she knew that she was going to.

She gripped Rose's tutu and tore it off like a hungry animal. Her booty shorts were next, along with her bra. Soon Rose stood naked and blushing and gasping, sweaty and turned on. Her pussy dripping wet and eager for some nice hard strong loving from an experienced master.

And Anarka was just the master for the sweet little bitch.

"Now Rose...tell me...which do you think looks better...this..."With a flourish Anarka pulled a double ended dildo from behind her back, it was practically the length of her arm, with hard nubs and fake veins covering the entire monstorous rubbed concotion.  
"Or this!" She said pulling out a strap on that almost seemed to have a splitting tri head at the top.  
"Oh! Whoa! Uh...I would have to say the double sided?" Rose said nervous as she looked at the slightly glowing tips of the strap on. Anarka nodded sagely before she pressed forwards on Rose and forced her to lay on the bed. Anarka grabbed a nearby bottle of lube that rolled across the floor as the boat tilted.

"Now let's make this a very slam bam thank you maam kind of deal alright sweetheart? I am going to lather this up with plenty of lube...and then I am going to fuck you with it until you can't move okay matey?"  
"Aye aye my sexy beast of a captain!" Rose complied giving her a make shift salute before gasping as Anarka gripped the dildo and covered it from tip to tip with the nice sweet smelling lube. It smelt faintly of salt and strawberries.

"Oh my god what have I gotten myself into?" Rose moaned to herself as Anarka moved the dildo closed and closer to Rose's awaiting cute pink slit. She slipped it then, then crammed it in. And with Rose groaning and begging, her leg raised and resting against Anarka's shoulder in the hopes to give her a better angle of penetration...Rose was filled to the brim with the massive fake cock.

Anraka grinned mightly as she finished her thrust and plunged the rest of her side of the shaft into her pussy. Rose groaned as the fake dick ruined her. It was royally screwing her! Her body was clamping down on it. Attempting to take more and more of it in even as she attempted to reject every last enormous inch of it! The girth was just too much! It was going to destroy her!

Anraka howled like a pirate entering a battle before she slapped their wet thighs together. They both paused for a moment and breathed heavily. Rose's entire face a bright red and glowing. Growing brighter with every last second that she was joined to this milf of the seas.

"Well my pirate queen? Have you come to plunder your booty?" Rose teased her before gasping and groaning, shivering in delight as she wiggled and thrust upwards. Shoving part of the dildo back into Anraka. The older woman chortled before spanking her own ass and thrusting forwards again.

"Trust me my pretty! This ship shape ass of yours is going to be getting plenty of plundering tonight!" Anarka promised her as the ship seemed to tilt with the waves. Thrusting the two together. The two unexpected lovers moaned and groaned as each of their sensitive spots were completely at the mercy of the others body.

"It's like you're fucking me with a real dick!" Rose cried out at the top of her lungs, trying her best to keep her voice under control. It was weird though. Juleka was the one who was normally the silent one during their love making sessions...And Anarka was a real screamer. Groaning at the top of her lungs to drown out the sounds of the waves that slapped against the hull of the boat as rythmically as Anarka slammed herself into Rose.

The wet slapping of their thighs, the tight confines of the ship. The room heating up and Rose gripping the bedsheets and writhing in joy filled lust beneath her tender strong slapping...it was too much! Her breasts heaving and her mouth watering Rose orgasmed harshly and long. Burying her face into the pillows of the water bed as she peeked upwards at Anaraka's jiggling tits. They were so big and beautiful...Rose absentmindedly wondered what they tasted like.

A paif of long thin guitar playing hands moved and cupped Anarka's tits, squeezing the nipple and pinching them hard and firmly. Anarka groaned and gasped before arching her back and cumming again. Her cum dripping down the sides of the large girthy dildo and mixing with Rose's cum on the bed. Rose gazed up in mute amazement as she watched Juleka make out with her own mother. Shamelessly licking and slurping as she played with the older woman's nice big juicy tits.

Juleka grinned down at Rose, grinning as she shoved her tongue into Anarka's mouth and gave the pirate wenches booty a firm spank, sending ripples through the rest of her.

Rose had no idea what was going to happen next. But if it was as god damn hot as watching the two of them make out then she didn't care!

**Review. More updates for this and the other stuff if there are more reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17: Pixelator

**Review faster/more updates if there are more/faster reviews not just for this but for any of the stuff that I have posted. All aged up. This is the Pixelator one.**

Adrien smiled to himself as he slipped out of the showers after his hard and difficult fencing practice. He stretched and walked through the slightly steamed up room. Billows of steam were swirling around it. He was pretty lucky since he was able to walk around in the nude since there were no other guys left. He always stayed after longer to train harder. After all it was hard to keep this perfect body in shape.

He smirked as he toweled off. His abs were rock hard, his back and arms corded in strong ropes of muscles. He was slightly musky from the work out, and covered in a small gleam of sweat and water from the shower. He had just toweled off his hair and it lay across his forehead in gorgeos golden ringlets. His throbbing hard on was just the cherry on top of the gorgeos sundae that was Adrien Agreste. The young man paused when he heard something scamper across the tiles behind him.

He paused and turned with a knowing smile. He had to put on his basheful good boy persona. After all if anyone figured out that he was an alpha male stud...well then they might try to get in fights with him. Try to force him to defend his territory and masculinity. Acting like a beta male cuckold had a few good moments. It made it harder for people to mess with him since they never expected much besides him being a very nice young man.

His basheful grin turned into a full on predatory smile as he saw the gorgeous woman before him. Her blue hair hugged her head, it matched her helmet shape. She had a strong core and eight pack abs. Her biceps were curled with strength. She was shorter then him but he was convinced that she could easily bench press his weight without missing a beat. Her nipples were small and the same color of her skin. Her eyes narrowed and she gave her usual scowl towards him. Kagami walked forwards, the steam rolling around her powerful tight hips and perky bottom.

She got close and pulled him in. Her hands cupping his shaft and squeezing it as she gripped the back of his head and crashed their lips together, her tongue delving into his. He greediliy giving back in turn. His thumbs rubbing into the curve of her ass. Her dimples were adorable. The ones on her butt and the ones on her face. She sighed through her nose. He could feel the arousal lusting down her thighs as she sighed and gasped.

He prepared himself for the deep plunge that would engulf the two of them together... Adrien could see all that they were going to do. Hard angry shower sex...him dominating her...her pouting lips plunging across his shaft in a tight firm blow job that left no room for error. His hand spanking that tight firm ass as he plowed her. Him making her cry his name...

* * *

"Adrien!" The entire class cried out as he blinked and shook his head. He grinned sheepishly and glanced towards where his best friend Nino was standing in a muscle shirt and ripped up jeans that really showed off his powerful package. Nino was probably the only guy in the entire city who could actually measure his cock up to Adrien's and not walk away embarassed.

"So uh what was it that I missed?" He whispered to his best bud in the entire world. Nino, his bro for life grinned and shook his head.  
"Man dude you are really out of it. They are giving us our internship places now. Good luck man." Nino said before clutching his buddies shoulder and nodding sagely as if this was going to be the last moment that the sexy mother fuckers ever saw each other again.

"What? Good luck? Why?" Adrien asked before a sudden familiar force glomped onto him. Adrien staggered for a second before rolling his eyes and resting his hands directly underneath Chloe's plastic filled ass.

"Adrien! Isn't this great! The two of us get to work together all day! What are the chances?"  
"Well pretty good since the entire school district is doing this community service thing." Adrien responded as Chloe's fake massive tits rubbed against his arm and chest. As if trying to arouse him. Adrien merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Community service. Sure right, in Chloe's cuckold Dad's love Hotel. Just another excuse for free labor.' Adrien thought to himself before he casually placed Chloe on the ground and smiled sheepishly at the vapid empty headed bimbo. She always kept on changing her tit and butt size, he wondered if she just had a hose attachment.

'Man I bet fucking her would be like fucking a plastic doll. But who in this day and age would have a blow up...Kim...Kim would definitely have a blow up doll.' Adrien thought to himself as his mind reeled attempting to think of ways to get out of spending time with Chloe all day.

"EEERRRRR...That stuck up spoiled brat. Who does she think she is spending time with my Adrien?" Marinette muttered to Alya who chuckled and slurped from her water bottle. The girl had been guzzling down the fluids since she was a thirsty bitch.  
"Girl would you calm down. It isn't like the two of you are dating or anything." Alya pointed out. Marinette was about to bite back that he came over every single night but then she stopped herself. After all no one really knew that Chat Noir and Adrien were the same person, or that he had entered a crazy relationship that involved her Mom and Tikki...But it was still hard to watch Adrien have to fend off all of these other girls.

Sure the two of them fooled around with the occasional supervillain and once or twice with loving civilians. But it was still hard and annoying to go about in daylight as if the love of her life wasn't also constantly getting her off every night!

Chloe was practically pulling Adrien behind her as the rest of the class began to depart to other parts of the hotel. Marinette knew that she probably shouldn't try to stop them...But she definitely had to have a serious talk with Adrien about the future of their relationship!

A loud gasp came from beside Marinette and she felt Alya slap at her face for a few seconds before turning it towards the front door. Marinette gasped and felt her knees go weak and her eyes cross and turn into wide stars. Standing in the front door of the hotel with two leashes in his hands stood the rock and roll master Jagged Stone.

Decked out in his typical black lace and black eyeliner, he had three black dildos attached to his belt and a large open jacket that showed off his chest and belly and lead the eye to the conspicious bulge in his pants. He had on thick sunglasses so it was clear that he could not see a thing in the entire room. One leash lead to his pet man eater that was drooling and panting on the floor. And the other lead to his partner Penny Rolling, the manager that was the smartest in the bussiness. She was wearing a tight bussiness suit that rode up her ass and gave an impressive camel toe to the group of volunteers. She also had a collar on that matched the pets.

Sabrina gripped her own collar and smirked, it was just as fancy as the rich Penny Rollings! The red headed beta female wench grinned happiliy and even clapped her hands a little.

"Holy shit! It's Jagged Stone! AH!" Marinette cried gripping Alya as the two best friend jumped up and down hugging each other excitedly as the strong rugged rock and roller walked in with a confident swagger and a smirk.  
"Oh my shit! He's coming this way!" Marinette practically gushed as she held her blushing best friend who could not believe how close she was to the famous rock and roll star.  
"Master suite toots." Jagged said to Nino who stood behind the reception desk. Nino gave a curt nod and a saluate to the legend before pulling up the computer and quickly getting the right room up.  
"Ugh. Look can you believe those losers." Chloe said gesturing to the group of fan girls that had followed Jagged Stone inside. Adrien glanced at them and noticed a few familiar faces. He didn't know the girls names, but he had hung around them off and on while at school. So he knew of them. And he knew that they were also incredibly flirtatious.

He licked his lips as he admired them. One had dark purple hair and eyes, her breasts were large, probably around FF cup sized tits that jiggled every time that she moved. She had a twin or a friend who looked suspiciously similiar to her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and an equally generous rack that stood up straight and proud. They even wore matching outfits, tight white skirts and short crop tops that let half of their tits hang out for the world to gawk at and admire. The last one was much shorter then the other two, closer to Alix or MArinette's height. She had sandy blonde hair that was cut short, and possibly the cutest ass beside Rose's in the entire city.

Adrien wondered absentmindedly if they would try to sneak into JAgged Stone's room and try anything. He chortled. 'Good Luck' He thought, the security was too good. They would be lucky to even get within spitting distance of the epic musical legend.

Adrien glanced behind the girls at a guy who was tip toeing past them. He had around a dozen different cameras wrapped around his neck. He was practically drooling as he admired Jagged Stone's fresh looking ass. A fine ass on any man. He moved forward, conspiciously moving from one hiding spot to another. Moving from a plant to a desk to a chair and finally getting close enough to try and snap a clear photo of the rockstar. Jagged Stone froze before he turned with a scowl ruining his perfect features.

"Oh great it's you!" He cried out as he glared at the now hyperventalating stalker. "I have over six restraining orders! Come on!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"This is the reason I keep telling you to get security." Penny said as she flicked his nose making him scowl and then grip her cheeks and mumbling into his managers ear.  
"God damn it you are so fucking super sexy. I love you so much. Run away with me and lets get married. I can't live without you. You are so fine from your gorgeos succulent tits to your amazing ass and killer body. I love you so much and wouldn't be able to do anything if I didn't have a genius like you around to help me out." He cooed lovingly into her bright pink ear. She was used to this sort of response but god it still felt good to hear him praise her like this!

The two heard the deep breathing and the mood was suddenly ruined.  
"God damn it! I said to get lost!" Jagged cried out, his anger clearly getting the better of him.  
"Yeah!" Marinette said stepping forwards and then pressing between Jagged and the photographer. "Is this guy bothering you Mr. Stone?" She said putting on a good Italian tough guy accent she learned from her grandma. Jagged raised an interested eyebrow at the good looking young ladies gusto. If she was older he might just want to fuck her. But he prefered women his own age. Or in this case woman. As in singular.

"Actually yeah kid. This tabloid magazine hack has been-"  
"Magazines?! HUH! Say no more!" Chloe cried before pressing past Adrien and standing beside Marinette who looked at the blonde bitch in confusion. "What? Just because I hate you doesn't mean I'm going to let some zero hararras the greatest musican in the world! And Magazines? Really? Those crappy books with tests? Pathetic! What people want is fashion! And teasing and good stuff! Like tits and boobs!"

"Those are the same thing you little weirdo." Marinette muttered to herself before glowering at the photographer again. He was practically shaking in his boots by being confronted by the two super fans.  
"Hell Cesaire's blog is more sexy and worthy of respect and making the news then you! You filthy little rag peddler!" Chloe shouted in the guys face as she pushed him towards the door.  
"And don't come back until you are at least on Alya's level! Which is impossible to get to because she kicks ass!" Marinette crowed out after him as she slammed the door shut.

JAgged Stone let out a long low impressed whistle as he clapped his hands in amazement.  
"That was rock and roll girls! Penny can they be my new security?" He said looking like a kid in a candy shop while Chloe and Marinette blushed. Marinette looking down and fidgeting at the praise and Chloe confidently examining her nails.

The entire class broke out into applause and clapping as the two girls basked in the praise given to them by their classmates. It was rare for both of them to actually be working together on the same side. And everyone was impressed.

Marinette wondered just where her Adrien had gotten to. He had probably witnessed all of it. And he had. But he didn't need any more proof that Marinette was a bad ass. And that was part of the reason why he was going to go and check out those fan girls with the plan to try out a few of the rooms upstairs. Maybe even the mayor's office...after all he owned the hotel, it made sense that he would sleep in here somewhere right?

"Well hello ladies." Adrien said as he got up to the group of assorted sexy background characters. One of them turned and gasped as she recognized her favorite model in the entire world Adrien Agreste!  
"Oh my god! Girls look who it is!" She cried out in amazement. A sudden bright flash of light covered the foursome and within seconds they were all disnetegrated and teleported across town to appear in a sparsely furnished apartment that was around a mile from the hotel.  
"Huh." Adrien said as he glanced around himself. The three girls quickly clung to him in fear and confusion. "Well this isn't good."  
"JAGGED!" A voice cried out at the top of his lungs as the stalker broke down the door and glared around the hotel room at the assorted people standing in between him and the picture that he so rightfully deserved!

"Oh crap." Marinette muttered as she quickly took in the entire situation within a few seconds. She glanced around as the akuma victim began glancing around and blasting people with the strange visor like device that covered his head. They rapidly began to disentegrate and dissapear. She saw Chloe get hit and teleport somewhere else in a massive flash of light. Marinette frowned and rubbed her chin. She heard the super villian start to monologue about something, they always seemed to do that for some reason.

Soon the entire room was either hiding or hidden. Which meant that she just had to...  
"Tit's out." Marinette whispered and grinned as her skin tight suit appeared across her body. She loved the freeing feeling of pretty much being in the buck in public. It was just...amazing. She was going to miss having Adrien and Chad Noir's dick around though. But she could probably manage. She was incredibly competent.

Bimbo Bug dove from one hiding place to another until she finally reached where she had seen Penny and Jagged duck for cover. She froze and blushed at the sight that greeted her. Penny was moaning as she pressed JAgged's face deeper between her thighs. He was eagerly slurping and licking at her cunt, in his hand, balled up and slightly torn in their eagerness to get it off was the woman's thong. Penny apparently had something for bunnies.

"Really? Now?" Bimbo Bug deadpanned as JAgged pulled himself out from between the warm nest that was the gorgeous womans thighs and grinned as he blew a kiss to Bimbo Bug. Bimbo rolled her eyes before she grabbed him by the foot and physically dragged the horny rock star across the floor with the weak kneed Penny Rolling eagerly following after them.

* * *

"So I guess that the teleportation only works on living things." Adrien said as the three girls kneeled before him in mute amazement staring at his massive rod as it swung in the breeze. He couldn't blame them for gazing, even when flaccid it was downright amazing. He was actually pretty proud of it. He grinned and gave it a little twitch. The three gasped and slapped their hands to their blushing faces.

Adrien wondered if they were sisters or just super close friends. After all they all had the same colored nipples, bright pink, almost impossibly bright, and they all seemed to gaze at his cock and follow it like they were hypnotized. Adrien turned back around and gazed upwards. He could make out a room beyond the confines of the white space that they were in. If he had to guess they were in a photograph on the stalkers wall. Right where the stalker wanted one of JAgged Stone. He could also see a smaller photo frame on a desk with a nude form walking back and forth and yelling and waving at him. A very naked Chloe if he had to guess who could see him but he could pretend that he didn't see her.

PErfect.

Adrien turned back around and walked towards the fan girls.  
"Man. It is sure too bad that I got captured. I mean it's almost time for my daily jerk off session. I'm only allowed one a day. My Father thinks that it is dangerous to do so much. I certainly can't do it around a bunch of girls though." Adrien said teasingly as he rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle. His dick starting to get steadily more and more filled with blood as he gazed at their shaved cunts and eager dripping wet pussies. It was nice to know that he just had to flex a little bit and they would all start creaming their pants over him.

"Oh no! You poor thing!" The purple haired girl cried before jumping up and starting to rub his chest.  
"Yeah go ahead!" The golden haired duplicate said as she scooted forwards and actually boldly cupped his shaft and lifted it upwards to his hands.  
"We don't mind at all!" The sandy haired shortest member of the group spoke up. Adrien chuckled and smirked. Almost too easy. He gripped his shaft and stroked it once before smiling and getting into it. He gazed lovingly into one girls eye before switching to another. And then the last one. The purple haired girl was stroking his back and sides, rubbing her large succulent tits against his back. She was biting her thick bee stung lips and gazing hungriliy at his cock.

"Want to touch it?" He breathed out in a husky tone making her shiver. Her hands wandered down and took his shaft in her small petite hands. They softly rubbed his cock skin, making him shiver and then bite at the air like a lion. And these sluts were his prey. He grinned as the golden haired girl and her sandy haired companion scooted forwards and breathed lovingly at his cock. Giving it little kisses, and sniffing like dogs to a scent. And then the golden haired girl began to bob her head.

Adrien almost felt bad that he didn't know their names. But then again he also didn't care and they were all too hot for him to care. He shoved his cock forwards and her eyes flew open in shocked amazement as she moaned and tried to not choke on the amount getting shoved down her throat. It was too much! She was going to pass out! She could tell! But he was holding nothing back. His dick was too strong. The purple haired girl was breathing and leanging against his broad shoulders as she eagerly jerked him off.

Her orgasming cunt was pressed against him as he was slurped in and out of the sandy haired girls mouth. The golden haired girl was licking his balls and shaft, her lips were perfect for blow jobs. and he appreciated that they were doing the job set out for them.

Adrien leaned backwards and out of the corner of his eye he saw Chloe in her photo. She was on her back with her legs spread and her hands eagerly touching her dripping wet cunt. He chortled at the sight before gazing back down. Purple hair had joined sandy and gold and the three were gazing in mute fascination with their hands practically worshipping his cock.

He moaned and his cum came pulsing out between their fingers splashing across them. Dashing through their hair and messing up their makeup. They blinked to keep the blinding torrent out of their eyes as he continued to cum. Cup after cup splashing over their surprised faces. They had not expected to hold this much! Any other man must have seemed like a two pump chump compared to Adrien Agreste after this!

'This is a dream come true.' Adrien chuckled to himself as he glanced at the seemingly hypnotized women. He could probably tell them to do whatever he wanted and they would.  
"Get on your back. You on your hands and knees, and you on your shoulders. I always wanted to try jackhammer." Adrien commanded them with a grin. They eagerly jumped to do what he commanded. After all they were getting to fuck their idol! Even if no one believed them who cares? His dick was all that they could think about.

He slowly slipped his cock into the sandy haired girls cunt that eagerly squelched and slapped as he slipped it into her awaiting cunt. He moaned as she gasped. She was not as experienced or as vocal as Sabine. Or as sweet or energetic as Marinette and honestly no one could compare to Tikki. But this wasn't a half bad cunt to completely control and fill to the brim.

"I wonder how Bimbo Bug is doing?" Adrien wondered to himself as he began to slap his cock repeatedly into her awaiting pussy, filling her all the way to her awaiting womb. The other girls were eagerly masturbating to the image of their friend having a powerful back breaking orgasm as her lips parted in an aheago face.

* * *

"God damn it again?" Bimbo Bug complained blushing, her nipples were threatening to tear her suit wide open and her pussy was damp. Her face a bright red. PEnny smiled helplessly as Jagged held her up against the wall. Her legs spread and ankles pressed tightly to his hips. He moaned as he humped into her wet warmth.

"What can I say? We love each other. And danger is a turn on."  
"Can't argue there." Bimbo Bug muttered before shaking her head in frustration "But seriously! In the elevator? In the shower? I found you on all fours just in the hallway! The freaking hallway! What if the pixelator walked down the hall and just zapped you? This is getting insane!" She complained as Jagged frowned and then whispered into Peggy's ear. She giggled like a school girl and hit his shoulder.

"We can put in our matching plugs later Jagged! We need to listen to Bimbo Bug. Our schedule should next take us to your tour bus where-"  
"Nope! No more sex for you two!" Bimbo Bug said as she growled and tapped her heel. Penny and Jagged were just going to keep on fucking each other if she didn't defeat this guy soon. And also she had to somehow find Chad Noir (Who was probably held up somewhere.) And Tikki and Sabine were no help. She had called and just got a picture of Sabine on her back with Tikki between her thighs abusing the older womans pink dripping wet pussy. Which meant that Bimbo Bug was on her own here.

"Screw it. I'm ending this here and now. Slutty charm!" She shouted and held her hand at the ready. She quirked an eyebrow and then grinned evily. She saw the security camera and quickly pushed Penny and Jagged towards a nearby bedroom.

She had a plan.

Pixelator paused in the middle of the street and gasped at the image on the big screen. Penny Rolling and Jagged Stone. In a lovers embrace. He was pounding into her tight hole with ruthlessness that had not been seen from the man off stage. He was groaning and gasping. Her wild dyed hair was sticking up all over the place. The camera was moving all over, getting every angle as the two lovebirds seemed to be in their own precious blissed out world.

Pixelator gazed dumbfounded as Jagged's massive cock split the woman open, it was more beautiful then he had ever seen before. He was so completely distracted by the carnal display playing out on big screens throughout the city that he did not see Bimbo Bug coming up behind him. Attached to her pelvis was the lucky charm. A massive red and black strap on. Single sided. And no lube.

Bimbo Bug grinned evily to herself as she slowly advanced. She would finish this herself if she had to.

**Review. The three OC's are background characters in the show that hang around. Also to the reviewer who doesn't like Chloe's body just be patient eventually it will be made all natural with some Tikki magic. Faster/More updates if there are more reviews. Would be cool to see fanart of this or any of the other stuff but IDK. All aged up. Faster updates if there are faster reviews not just for this but for any of the other stories. Thanks for the reviews so far.**


	18. Chapter 18: Cuckold Copy Chad

**Review. ****Review faster/more updates if there are more/faster reviews not just for this but for any of the stuff that I have posted. All aged up. This is the Copy Chat one. So Copy Chad I guess or Cuckold Chad.**

The statue was supposed to be shown off any minute now. And the crowd was starting to get restless as they tapped their heels and gazed at their phones. A lot of people just casually started watching porn out of boredom. After all it wasn't like there was anything else to do. Until a statue was actually revealed all it was was a chunk of rock covered in a sheet.

"Theo." The mayor said gripping the young man's shoulder and hissing into his ear "This will be a disaster, we can't keep stalling. We have to do the big reveal now!" He said breathlessly. Apparently talking for too long seemed to ware the old man out. Which was just downright strange as he wasn't even that old. But he was in terrible shape.

"B-But Bimbo Bug isn't here yet!" The artist protested as the mayor cruely shoved him behind him and stood up in front of everyone. He began a speech about civili obendience and vigilante justice and the pride that he had in the city of making love. People were only half listening to him. Most were just bored senseless honestly. Most of them had come out in the end hoping that they would get a chance to see their superheros Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir. But instead all they were stuck with were these two losers taking up everybodys time and money.

"And without further ado!" The mayor said as he whisked the massive sheet off of the statue of Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir. The two heros stood in a strong pose. Bimgo Bug's tits seemed to defy gravity, her hand held high and her face coated in a strong happy smile. Chad Noir had an open erection, his cock hanging casually out for the entire city to see.

Some people a thousand years ago might have dubbed it lewd and in bad taste. A few people in the present had even attempted to protest it. But survival of the fittest meant that those lame losers had been beaten, exiled or in some cases eaten a thousand years ago. And any sticks in the mud in the present were now just barely tolerated. And they knew it so it wasn't like they could really do anything but complain.

Some girl in the crowd booed, a big thumbs down and started to complain to her neighbor about the cock size. Within seconds she was told to shut the fuck up or get lost. The rest of the crowd applauded. Sure it wasn't the actual superheros that they had been promised, but it was still a really cool statue. So it wasn't like they could just be pricks and tell the artist to go fuck himself. Everyone here was at least going to support him.

Theo stood around and waited as people congratulated him and told him how nice the statue was. He waited. And waited. And waited some more. He sighed dejected until a familiar figure strolled up.  
"Wow. Not a bad looking statue!" Chad Noir said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around the older artists shoulders. He casually flexed just to show that he could easily snap this guy in half if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. He was actually impressed with the likeness between the statue and his favorite cum slut.  
"Oh! Thanks! It actually means a lot that the sidekick to the greatest superhero who has ever lived would show up." Theo said offhandedly. He didn't noticed that Chad's eyes were growing darker and darker. His expression dropping as Theo's words echoed in his head. Sidekick. A mere lowly second in command. He ground his teeth together as Theo went on and on about how great Bimbo Bug was. And yeah she was totally completely and utterly fucking awesome. But she was also Chads! Exclusively his!

"You know the best thing that I love about Bimbo Bug?" Chad Noir said whispering into the artists ear before pulling away with a knowing grin. "Is that she and I...well we're pretty much like this." He said crossing his fingers together.  
"Or you know...like this." He said thrusting his hips. Making lewd motions with his hands. He grinned and smirked as Theo's eyes dropped in dejection.  
"Well...see you! Again really great statue. Hope that it sticks around for a bit!" He said as he jumped towards a nearby rooftop. A small black butterfly floated over the winds. It's coloring grew a pattern of male symbols and then slowly wafted until it slipped into Theo's heart.

His eyes widened as the image of a tall pimp in purple BDSM wear appeared. His eyes bright with malice and his grin positively terrfiying.  
"Yes...HawkDaddy...I know you..."Theo said before smirking. "And I am more then willing to be Copy Chad!" With that he flexed and felt muscles seemingly ripple outwards from his core. Covering his body and converting him into the monstorous hero that he was always supposed to be. He would show that pathetic common Chad! He was one of a kind! No more would Theo be an Involuntary celibate in the sexiest place in the world! He would take what he wanted!

And what he wanted was Bimbo Bug!

* * *

Marinette gasped as Tikki popped up for air and wiped her mouth with a grin.  
"I invented that move in about the sixth century! It was lost in the twelth! And now I just taught it to you. Hope you use it for good!" Marinette was blubbering and rubbing her cheeks in amazement. Her room was a mess with dildo's, strap ons, anal beads( Those were Tikki's) and lots of other toys. The two had been doing some designing of sexy outfits and then they had tried doing some spring cleaning and that had gotten out of hand until finally they just got to fucking and making out.

A normal day in Marinette's house. Sabine had tapped out a few hours back to get a nap and some water. She might have been incredibly horny but even then that didn't mean she could keep up with her daughter and a literal sex god.

"MMMm. Now what move have we not tried yet?" Tikki said as she stretched and stalked forwards over Marinette's tight luscious body. Her massive tits rubbed up and down Marinette's stomach, her nipple popping into Marinette's belly button and then depositing a bit of sweat right onto her own pink nipple. The red headed red skinned with black polka dotted goddess paused for a second before looking out the window and blowing a raspberry.

"Oh crap there's a thing coming." She said in annoyance before rolling off of Marinette and gesturing towards the confused girls computer. "Check it out. It will probably be important." Tikki said, dissapointed that their lovemaking had to be put on hold. After all who just cuckolded someone out of the blue liked that? Life was like so unfair!

Marinette wiggled past the incredibly tall, incredibly sexy piece of ass and dropped to the floor. Her knees like jello as she sat down on her modified seat. Tikki had attached a massive dildo to give it a bit more flair. MArinette gasped and covered her mouth in amazement.  
"It's Chad!" She cried out at the top of her lungs. The creaking on the stairs caught her attention and she turned to look at her mother in shock as Sabine crashed through the door. Holding her phone in one hand and a pink dildo in the other.  
"Have you seen this shit?!" Sabine cried out as the three women hovered around Marinette's computer. There was Chad Noir. Ruining priceless works of art. He was running through the lewd louvre. Writing graffiti. Removing dicks, snapping nipples and breasts off of statues! He was being a downright criminal!

"This has to be mind control! Or a shape shifter!" Marinette said firmly. After all this was Adrien they were talking about! He might get hornier and harder to control when he was in his Chad Noir persona but that didn't mean that he was a criminal!

"It must be. Don't worry ladies I'll handle this! Tikki! Tit's-" Sabine started before Marinette scoffed and stood up.  
"Uh excuse me. But who said that you were going to be the one to save Chad Noir? It's my turn to be Bimbo bug." Marinette said standing up on her tip toes to poke her mother in the tit and look her in the eyes. Sabine giggled and patted Marinette on the cheek loving. It was still hot from how much energy she had been using up earlier.  
"Oh my sweet little girl. No no. Mommy will handle this."  
"You got to get fucked last time! It's my turn!" Marinette insisted as she glared at Sabine who glowered back. Neither seemed to be budging on it. Tikki sighed and rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Why don't you both just go?" SHe said as she smiled and gestured towards the window. Marinette and Sabine exchanged a confused glance before looking at her. Their eyebrows raised. Marinette's hand rested on Sabine's shoulder since she was still balancing on her tip toes. Tikki rolled her eyes before clapping her hands.  
"Okay so first off." She rolled her palms together and presented a small pair of nipple rings. She plucked a ring from Marinette's nipple and pressed one of the new set until it tightened almost painfully around the exposed one. She then placed both nipple rings around Sabine's larger firmer milfier ones. Tikki smiled down at the mother daughter duo. She then brought Sabine in for a long drawn out kiss, pressing her lips tight and slurping firmly. Sabine closed her eyes before yelping as the scent of frying bacon filled the air. She hopped back and rubbed her stinging ass where a tattoo had miraculously formed where Tikki's hand had been resting. It was a trio of ladybug's that now adorned her ass cheek and part of her flank. Marinette squealed when Tikki did the exact same thing to her.

"There! Now both of you can use my powers whenever you wish!" She said with a cheeky grin and sat down on Marinette's chair to cross her ankles and put her hands behind her head. "I am so awesome. Well try it! You two already know the words!"

Marinette and Sabine exchanged confused glances. Then they nodded and stood firmly.  
"Tikki! Tit's Out!" A bright red light filled the room and within moments the two found themselves in six inch high heels, red and black corsets, fishnet stalkings and fishnet arm warmers. Their faces obscured by domino masks and red thongs riding up their ass cheeks.

"MMMM. You really out did your self with the design this time Tikki!" Marinette praised her friend before moving towards the window and launching herself out it.  
"Don't worry. We will be back soon." Sabine said giving Tikki a long lingering kiss to the lips. Wondering why she tasted Marinette's cunt on Tikki's lips. Then she recalled what the three had been doing earlier, smiled and launched herself out the window after her daughter.

* * *

Chad Noir growled through the ball gag shoved into his mouth. He was not used to getting chained up. Sure he was not against the idea, but it was still insulting to do it against his will. He struggled briefly before he turned his glare to the chump who had decided that having Chad Noir and Adrien Agreste as his enemy was a good idea.

"Haha. Don't worry. I'm sure that you will get used to this. Especially once I have taken over your life and seamlessly replaced you." The Copy Chad said as he walked forwards and smirked towards the still bound and gagged young man.  
"I've never used Cataclysm on a living human being but buddy you are making me reconsider!" Adrien shouted through the ball gag. He was surprised that he just ended out sounding pretty much exactly like Chloe's pet pussy Sabrina. He frowned and just continued to glare at the man instead. Copy Chad merely chuckled and shook his head in response.

"Oh yes there really is nothing that you can do about this. I am in charge here. And once that Bimbo Bug shows up I am going to absolutely destroy you." He smirked glancing down at the firm large sausage that sat snugly in the tight leather suit. It was weird having such a big dick, Theo was actually average sized, maybe a little smaller. But this guys cock! It was a monster! In fact he was sure that if Chad put his mind to it he could probably repopulate the entire world if he just went out and started fucking people willy nilly.

Theo wondered absentmindedly if Chad Noir was a father when a beeping came from the cat themed superheros large shaft. The one that he kept attached to his back and used as a weapon. Theo had only managed to overpower him thanks to the element of surprise and getting incredibly lucky. He moved and glanced at the baton curiously as he picked it up and tossed it to the side without a second thought, after all who would need something this dumb right?

A large crash reverberated through the store house as a section of the roof caved in under the combined kicking of two superheroines who were not going to waste any sort of time.

"Bimbo!...Bugs?" Copy Chad said in confusion as he looked between the older milf version and the original young adult version. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Of course, the news had been reporting a secondary Bimbo Bug, but everyone thought that that was pure baloney! But apparently it wasn't! He grinned at the thought. Two Bimbo Bugs. The original, tight, succulent, sweet, the other older, softer, experienced...Now he could see why Chad Noir wanted them both for himself! The naughty kitty!

"Chad Noir! We came as soon as we locked onto your signal!" Bimbo Bug younger shouted as she jumped to the ground and glanced at the chained up Chad Noir. She knew that Adrien was efficient but this was almost too good to be true...she didn't trust it! It smelled like a trap. And if there was one thing that Marinette knew, it was how to avoid traps.

"Well let's just say that I wanted to bring my darlings a little gift." Chad Theo said with a smile as he walked towards the two women. Bimbo Bug Older grinned and moved towards him. Her hands behind her back, resting her wrists cutely on the top of her large and generous ass. It clenched a little as she moved. She knew Marinette's plan. The two had discussed it long enough. Now she just had to hope that it would work.

"Well of course we knew that you could do it darling!" She responded as she moved forwards. Popping her lips and pressing her chest outwards with a smile on her face. She knew how intoxicatingly beautiful her tits were. And she was going to use them to make Chad Noir go absolutely wild! And he definitely looked it!

Theo felt a nosebleed coming on and then dissapear almost instantly since all of his face blood was rushing towards his boner. He gulped and licked his lips as he grinned, his sharp canine teeth bit into his lip as he tried to control himself. It would look bad if he just creamed his pants right here and now just because a pretty woman was talking to him...He had had that problem before in his life. But he was in a cooler body, a kick ass body. All he had to do was keep complete control and he would be fine...

"Well what are you waiting for stud? Where's our post victory french kiss?" Sabine said as she leaned forwards. Her tits almost spilling right out of her corset. Chad pracitically jumped at her at that moment. Chad Noir Adrien version groaned and gripped the chains binding him, pulling with all his might he could just let this loser take his victory smooches!

If this wanna be loser kept on trying to steal his cunts then he was going to skin him alive!

Chad Noir Theo version paused in confusion as the older version of Bimbo Bug moved behind him at lightning fast speed. Before he could even react she had slapped something firmly against his wrists. He looked down in confusion as a pair of handcuffs effectively locked him in place. His knees were kicked out from under him and he sat down onto the ground with a huff.

He glanced between the two women who now lorded over him. Their eyes slitted as they gazed down at him. Clearly trying to plan something out.  
"Wh-what is this? What are the two of you doing? Why would you do this? He's the imposter!" Theo cried out desperately, Copy Chad knew that he was caught and he was going to get his ass handed to him if he didn't find some way to get out of this perdicament!

"Well we will just see about that. Chad Noir might be an experienced partner...but well we don't want to take any chances with a copy cat running around." Marinette said as she confidently glanced between the two of them.  
"How about you take the one that was free when we got here. I think that I will 'question' the original captive." Marinette commanded her mother around casually. Clearly Sabine wanted to keep both of them. But they had to be smart about this! Otherwise they might just end up with the wrong partner.

Sabine nodded and salauted Marinette before giggling and turning to the handcuffed Chad Noir. She got onto her hands and knees and moved forwards. Cooing and smiling, a little bit of spit across her lips as she wiggled forwards. She was like a cat that had just caught the whiff of a big saucer of milk. And she planned to drink it all up.

"OOOOO. Our poor little Kitty Chad is all tied up. And I don't think he likes it. No not one intsy tiny bit." Sabine said as she cupped her breasts and pressed them forwards until they actually did fall out of their confines. She merely shrugged and continued to move. Spreading Chad Noirs legs as she wiggled between the strong leather clad pieces of man. Theo groaned as he thrust his hips impatiently forwards. But it seemed as if every time that he attempted to touch them. To have his cock brush against her aching swelled breasts...she was just out of reach! It was frustrating! It was crazy! It was turning him on!

He groaned and tried to control his erection, tried to will the semen from traveling upwards and staining the new suit that he was in. He groaned and bit at the air. Rubbed his crotch against his leg. He was like a panther in a cage. And he could simply not escape.

Across from them Marinette was pressed against the other Chad Noir. Physically sitting in his lap and grinding herself against him. Hard and firm. Moving up and down again and again. Attempting to get him off. But he was just grinning at her with a cool collected expression on his face, at ease and even slightly bored. Her butt cheeks felt amazing against his dick, he wasn't going to lie, she had an absolutely amazing, perky firm ass. He could just spend all day massaging and groping it. But if he was going to prove that he was the top cat then he had to hold himself back. PRove to them that he could go for hours and hours before cumming.

It might be dificult, he had no idea just how long this guy could go. It might be hours it might be even longer before...

Chad Theo gasped and moaned as his orgasm pumped through him. He was shaking and shivering and even barking slightly in pain. He spasmed once. Twice. And that was it. He was just a pathetic two pump chump. Sabine hadn't even touched him! She had just licked her own nipple and stared at the twitching orgasming form of Chad in shock. This was clearly not their Chad. He was the imposter!

She tutted and moved forward. Some cum was soaking through the leather, she hooked a small globe up with the tip of her pinky and touched it to her tongue. She shuddered and shook her head before tutting in disgust.  
"Yes this is definitely not our precious little man. How sad. I bet that if I touched his dick he would completely explode. Now isn't that just sad?" She said before she slapped him firmly across the face.

"How dare you tie up our precious stud and then attempt to seduce us! Ugh you men are pathetic! You beta male cuckold!" She complained taking out her frustration on the guy. She then snapped her fingers and summoned her slutty charms. A blind fold and a dildo. She smirked as she evily moved the guy around and got him in just the right position.

She chuckled at the sight of him laid out on his front with a dildo up his ass and his eyes covered. Now he couldn't be some voyueristic weirdo and peek on the three lovers as they continued.

"Well what should we do with him? He has already been cured..."Bimbo Marinette said softly as she pressed a finger to her lips. After all the glamour was wearing off and the guys hair was turning brown and he was growing some stubble. Bimbo Sabine glanced at her daughter and grinned before glancing at the still gagged Chad Noir.

"Well honey I think that we could always put on a little show for our hot little friend. What do you think?" She said licking her lips as she crawled over to where Marinette was squatting. Marinette got the idea and rapidly scooted forwards with a large smile on her face. She sat up on her knees and gripped sabine's face in her hands bringing her moms lips to hers. They had crossed that barrier long ago. And it wasn't like anything awful could happen right?

In fact it was practically a tradition in this city for moms to teach their daughters everything that they knew when it came to love making! It helped the two forge a strong bond that could not be broken.

Marinette moaned into the kiss while Sabine plucked at Marinette's corset, pulling at the fabric, trying to tear it off. Finally Marinette responded in kind by wrapping one of her palms around Sabine's big fat pink nipple and pulling on the lewd udder. Sabine groaned deeply into the kiss before popping off and falling backwards. Her hands gripping Marinette by the ass and pulling her along for the ride.

"Oh yes baby. You are so bad! Making your mommy horny like this. I bet that our little boy toy just wants to get in on this nice sexy action." Sabine said giving Marinette's rear a firm spank, making her squeak and sit up before biting her lip and blushing. She looked over her shoulder and wiggled her booty. SHe hooked a finger between her ass cheeks and moved the thong out of the way.  
"Oh no mommy! I don't think that our naughty kitty knows what to do! I bet that he never expected to be the cuckold watching the two of us get off!" She said falling into the fantasy headfirst. After all it was fun to tease Adrien anytime! And doing it when he was completely at her mercy? Now that was just fucking hot!

Chad Noir growled deep in his throat. This was going too far! Here he was tied up, gagged and now they were attempting to humiliate him! Oh no, this mother daughter duo were about to get just what they deserved! This sexy show was over!

With a roar Chad Noir flexed and broke his chains. Snapping them like a wild animal loose and finally about to get the screwing that he wanted! Sabine and Marinette's faces grew pale and they exchanged nervous glances. After all they were just kidding! But he looked really really horny...and really really mad! They both gasped when he pounced and pressed MArinette down on top of Sabine. With a flash of claws their underwear and corsets were in tatters. They only had the garter belts and stockings on now.

"I want the two of you to remember this!" He said with an authoratative spank to Marinette's ass. Hard enough to leave a hand print, and a welt grew up.  
"I!" He spanked Sabines butt making her gasp as her legs tightened around her daughters hips.  
"AM!"He shouted spanking Marinette's other ass cheek causing her to roll her hips and back.  
"TOP!" He slapped Sabine hard enough that she moaned and spasmed causing a tit to fly and whack Marinette in the face.  
"CAT!" Spanked Marinette so hard that she fell forward with her thighs pressed firmly together as she spontaneously orgasmed. Her mouth instincitvely pressed to her moms tit as she attempted to get some sort of comfort from the nice firm pink nipple. She suckled and chirped loudly enough for them both to hear.

Sabine nodded with wide happy horny tears in her big eyes as Chad's cock slipped from his costume and slapped Marinette's ass cheeks. First one and then the other. And then he really got to work.

Marinette orgasmed within moments. And then he pulled out and dove into Sabine's warm soft beckoning depths. The switching sexy hero gangbang lasted a long time. With Adrien making Sabine gasp and moan and orgasm roughly, and Marinette call out to god, her mom and Tikki to save her from the intense almost nonstop fucking that she was currently experiencing.

But the only one who could release them was Chad Noir. And he intended to fuck the two of them until someone broke.

Across the city in a small room filled with butterflies...

"CURSES!" HawkDaddy the evil pimp raged as he punched a wall hard enough to leave a hole. "That useless two pump chump! I swear! Upon my life! That a true stud will make me the king of all I survey! They will rue this transgression!" He roared at the top of his lungs. Sitting behind him, in a massive wingback chair, smiling slightly to herself as she kneaded her large breast through her work clothes and rubbed her exposed cunt against the sexy leather sat Nathalie.

She glanced over her shoulder before rewinding and replaying the images. She licked her lips at the sight. It was so unbelieveably hot! She could even taste Adrien's cock through the screen. Sure she had given him his daily morning blow Job but that was far from the intense idiotically powerful fucking that he was giving these two!

"I wonder if I teased Adrien...would he fuck me like that? Would he make me his toy? Own me? Screw me to his hearts content?" She giggled at the sexy thought before moaning through her knuckle as she orgasmed onto the seat. Adrien at the same time had his climax splattering the two women with his thick hot heavy baby cream until they were both covered in the white globs.

**Review. ****Faster/More updates if there are more reviews. Would be cool to see fanart of this or any of the other stuff but IDK. All aged up. Faster updates if there are faster reviews not just for this but for any of the other stories. Thanks for the reviews so far.**


	19. Chapter 19:Sex Kitten

**Review. ****Faster/More updates if there are more reviews. Would be cool to see fanart of this or any of the other stuff but IDK. All aged up. Faster updates if there are faster reviews not just for this but for any of the other stories. Thanks for the reviews so far. This one is an OC called Sex Kitten. Just some random angry fangirl.**

She stood in front of the new statue positively fuming! After all how dare they! That pathetic cuckold two pump chump! Trying to act like this was...was art! It wasn't! It was filth! An insult! It was disgusting!

"Huff! I just don't get it ! I mean! Who in their right mind would ever think that that...that slut would be this good looking!" She clambered onto the statue and rested herself against it cooing softly to her beloveds granite face. She cupped his chin and gazed softly into his glorious eyes. "Oh my dearest darling what have they done to you? I know the real you and they don't deserve this! I mean this...they call this a cock? I bet that he was just too afraid to make a real dick. But I know you...I know your real dick. I know how strong and protective and masculine you are."

She cupped the statues impressive member scornfully, after all the real size was just so much larger! And girthier! That pathetic artist apparently couldn't do anything right. Her beloved Chad Noir's massive dick was pathetically undersized in comparison to the true length and girth and power that was held behind the true mans cock.

She sighed and rested her head against his chest and grinned. She wished that this was the real Chad Noir. She wished that this was the actual flesh and blood guy so that she could embrace him. Grind against him. Fuck him. She wanted him! She needed him! She deserves him!

She growled and glared at the statue of Bimbo Bug. That pathetic insect! She was the one who was keeping her away! She was the one who was ruining this for her! She deserved to be Chad Noir's personal cum bucket! After all she had all of his merchandise, she had all of her dildos designed to match him! In fact they even had a history! He saved her from an akuma once! And he had grinned and winked at her afterwards! That had to mean something! It had to mean that they were soulmates destined to spend all of time and space together forever and ever! And she would be damned if some stuck up red and black polka dot bitch would take her man from her!

"I'm wearing your favorite panties lover." She whispered into his stone ear. Completely unaware of where she was. She didn't care if people were around to watch her, or see her debauchery. She was completely at ease with it. She shimmied out of her crop top sweat shirt and revealed her impressive GG cup breasts, her inny nipples didn't make the cute cat nose poke out of the bra that she was wearing, but it was still incredibly well made and lacey as all hell. She knew that it was cute as fuck!

She grinned and kissed his stone lips, wishing that it was the real thing, wishing that it was true flesh and blood instead of unfeeling rock.

A small black butterfly covered in purple female sex symbols fluttered through the air before passing through her. She gasped and froze as she saw something appear in her minds eye. A man, dressed up in a pimp outfit with BDSM fetish leanings stood with a cane over one shoulder. He grinned a dangerous monstorous grin, his palms outstretched. She had heard the stories plenty of times...but to think that she would be lucky enough to be chosen...

"Hello Sex Kitten, my little whore. If you get me the powers behind Chad Noir and Bimbo Bug I will deliver the true love that you want!" She grinned and nodded in affirmation.  
"Yes! Yes Hawkdaddy! Give me that sweet sweet power! Transform me my monstorous pimp!" She demanded giving her heel a little stomp before smiling widely and happiliy as a strange feeling arched over her body. Within seconds she was coated in a skin tight black leather jumpsuit, with the zipper half open so that she had plenty of room for her glorious girls to be out on display. She had a small cat symbol cut around her cunt giving her true love Chad Noir easy access. She even had a cute little cat tail! And white fur around her wrists, ankles and around her bust line! Her hair turned into a bright silvery white and a cute pair of sensitive cat ears popped up at the top of her head. She grinned and growled before tossing her head back and roaring towards the sky.

"Chad Noir! Your cock belongs to me! Soon you will know the love that is behind me! Sex Kitten!" Her voice bellowed through the park. A few couples turned to look, but they quickly moved on. After all it was just a bad guy gunning for another superhero. And there were more important things to do. Like make out. Or make love beneath the best tree in the park. So they all quickly lost interest.

Sex Kitten stood awkwardly on the top of the statue. She glanced around and scratched the back of her head before giggling in embarassment.  
"Um...So what now?" She said with a bead of sweat dripping down the side of her head. HawkDaddy's eye twitched and he growled before getting back into contact with her.  
"Destroy something! Cause Chaos! Do your job!" His demands echoed through her head as she picked up the nearby statue, hefted it over her head and then tossed it with all of her strength towards the nearest building before cackling wildly. This was so fun! She would get Chad Noir's attention in no time at all!

"Marinette! You know that angry fangirl that keeps on hanging around your fancy park statue?" Tikki crawled out from where she was sitting on the roof, trying to get a nice tan going, after all the weather was fantastic for it.  
"No! I don't! And make sure no one sees you!" Marinette called back up as she finished the stitching on the dress that Nadja had commissioned her to make. IT was nice to be getting money for doing something that she loved. And this dress was definitely going to land the reporter a hot date. Plenty of clevage, maybe even a nip slip, and it rode up the ass hard so that you could see about half of it at any given time. On top of that it breathed and was incredibly soft. And was adjustable so that Manon could use it after her mother was done!

"Well she just tossed a statue and it's headed this way." Tikki said sticking her head through the trap door. Marinette glanced up in confusion.  
"What?" A massive stone head crashed through her bedroom window and knocked Marinette to the ground, the wind was knocked out of her but luckily enough she was unhurt.  
"Oh come on!" Marinette complained before standing with a growl. "It is so fucking on!"

Tikki clapped and giggled with glee as Marinette transformed and launched herself out the hole towards the leather clad supervillainess who was roaming around the inside of the park like a caged lion. Marinette rolled her eyes. This was one shoddy supervillain, not even bothering to leave the scene of the crime? And really she kept on crying out for her 'beloved' Chad Noir. It was almost enough to make Marinette sick. But it was kind of cute in a vaguely pathetic way. Marinette landed behind the leather clad villainess and quirked an impressed eyebrow.

This girl had some curves to her! Big bouncy GG cup breasts, a nice firm rear, a tail that swished while she walked, petite ankles and pointed feet, she was bare foot for some reason. Honestly she was sort of cute. The Sex Kitten turned around with a snarl, her nose crinkling, her face was covered in freckles and did not entirely mesh well with her silver hair. But they just added a nice touch to her.

"You!" She growled before moving forwards.  
"Yep. Me. I think that you expected my better half?" Marinette said cockily before she jumped backwards from a wild swipe. "Is this what you would call a cat fight?" Marinette quirked again before giggling and ducking out of the way again. The growling angry huntress was slashing and punching and even spitting like a wild animal. Marinette continued to jump and dance around. The girl looked like something pulled out of Marvel Comics. But she had a certain flair to her.

What was it that Adrien had called incredibly dedicated fans? Yandere? Well it looked like Chad Noir had one too. A little surprising, but it was a big world out there Marinette supposed. She didged and weaved around the girl as she pulled her Kinky Charm and frowned in annoyance. A big pack of assorted fly paper? What the hell was she supposed to do with this?

Then she got it. A cry from a pissed off mother filled the air as Sabine swung in wearing the default suit. A red body suit covered in red dots. Hers was only a little different from Marinette's since it had a black stripe along the waist. She plowed into the yowling Black Cat and rolled over her. Marinette quirked an eyebrow and applauded approvingly.

"You hold her off for a few more minutes! I need to go and prepare something!" Marinette called out as she sprinted away as fast as she could. Sabine held up a thumbs up before she punched the biting bitch in the head. The two rolled and and tearing at the others outfit. Sabine jumped aside and quirked an eyebrow when Sex Kitten's breasts popped right out of the confines of her tight suit. They were good looking ones...big and round...with just a hint of the flair that Adrien loved...

"MMMM. Someone is proud of themselves..."Sabine teased as she cupped her own breasts and pressed them upwards before letting them drop and bounce. "Mine though are going to sag sooner."

"Like I care! It's because of you that I can't spend time with my beloved Chad Noir! But don't you worry! Once he sees the udders on me he will completely forget a heifer like you!"  
"Honey stop and take a look, I've got more love making experience in the past few weeks then you will ever have in your entire life. I have a body that still hasn't quit even after a kid, and I fuck three times a day. " Sabine stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes "If you really think that you can beat me then you are sorely mistaken."

She jumped out of the way as the angry girl reacted by screaming and charging. Just no sense of strategy at all. Sabine spotted her daughters trap and quickly jumped and bounded towards it. Moving at a break neck speed. She would have to time this perfectly. Within a second she landed just as Sex Kitten got caught by the first strip of sticky paper. Then the next.

And within a few seconds of struggling she was caught and could not move a muscle. She roared and twisted and finally just hung on the sticky tape and glared at the two women. Sabine put her arm around Marinette's nice thin waist and grinned before glancing towards the caught bitch.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She said before summoning up her Kinky Charm. A large thick double sided dildo. Marinette giggled and nodded. The two walked through the maze of tape before they reached the struggling mute young woman.

"Now honey...I think what you need is a good strong...firm...dicking..."Sabine said as she spat onto the dildo and slide it along the curve of the younger woman's ass. Slapping one cheek and then another. Her costume was almost in tatters..."And you have left a little hole for me! My my how sweet." Sabine teased as she pressed the cock head against her cunt. And then slide it home.

"Wow. A perfect fit!"

* * *

"Wow! A perfect fit!" Kagami cried out as she slammed herself against the fake cock that Adrien had sent her all the way across the world. He grinned and gave a thumbs up to the computer screen.  
"Well it was based around the mold casing we had done earlier so I figured that it would fit you just right." He said as he slipped his cock out of Mirelle's mouth and slid it into Aurore's awaiting one. Her tongue was out. She was desperate! Eager! Her wet hot mouth quickly slurped down loudly on his dick while Mirelle left a trail of kisses over his. The two sluts had blindfolds on, trying their best to get him to orgasm, it had already been three and a half hours and their jaws and tongues were getting sore from working up and down his dick for so long. If they went on much longer then they would just faint!

And just like that Mirelle fell to the side with a happy breathless sigh as her twentyeight orgasm rocked her mind and left her completely brain dead to the world. She gasped and orgasmed yet again. The vibrator inside of her pussy was on the highest setting which was making her completely numb and yet simultaneously making her feel absolutely everything. It was a wonderful indescribeable feeling. She could hardly focus on anything at all!

Adrien frowned. It was all on Aurore now, she just had to make it past fifty and she would be able to join Natalie as his live in sex assistant. Someone to give him blow jobs in the morning, some nice fun handjobs on his way to school. PRetty much make sure that everything was in working order whienever he wasn't plowing Sabine or Marinette or some other sort of supervillain into the ground.

Kagami rode his mold harder and faster. Her strong powerful chiseled physique actually seemed to be turning him on more and more. The longer that he stared at it the more he wished that he was plowing in and out of her. Riding her until she orgasmed. If only she hadn't moved, she would have been a perfect sexual assistant.

Kagami gasped and gripped one of her small firm breasts. She didn't have much in the tit department, that was one area that Marinette had her beat. But she made up for it with technique and sheer raw determination. Marinette was just much much softer in comparison. Adrien was pretty sure that he preffered softer girls. Although the harder ones like Kagami were like fucking a vice.

"I-gasp-huff-wore-pant-those-gasp-panties-ohmygod!-you-gasp-got-huff!-me!" Kagami gasped out as she held up a thong on her pointer finger and spun the cute little panties around a few times. Adrien chuckled. God she was so cute. He couldn't wait until he could see her again and fuck her until she couldn't walk. Kagami froze mid thrust, the cum stained dildo partially in and partially out of her orgasming cunt. SHe frowned before standing up. The dildo squelching as it left her.  
"I hear my mother. I have to go." Without any further ado she turned off the chat and Adrien growled as Aurore groaned and fainted completely knocked out. She had also orgasmed herself stupid. Adrien rolled his eyes as he pulled the blindfolds that they had on. Their eyes were open but they definitely weren't seeing anything. He sighed. Such a waste. And he had hardly even gotten stiff from them!

A crash came from his window and in came pouring in Bimbo Bug one and Bimbo Bug two. Mother and daughter were struggling with a yowling bundle. A well stacked young woman who had a blindfold on and was bound hand and foot with thick rope. The two dropped her onto Adrien's bed before turning and wiping their sweat covered foreheads.  
"Hey lover!" Marinette called out casaully as she walked forward and gave his cheek a peck.  
"Hey Marinette. Sabine. How is my favorite milf daughter duo? I see that you brought me a little present. Akuma?" He asked. He chuckled before punning at the two. "Look what the cats dragged in."

The two groaned before Sabine gave the meaty supervilainess's ass a firm spank. "Could you please just fuck this crazy fangirl? She's been crying out for Chad Noir for hours now." The hot bitch had a vibrator deep in her cunt and what looked like two in her asshole. Her nipples had a few vibrators attached to them, attacking her with vigor, and a few extra ones taped to her sides. Her outfit was in tatters but it was clearly a leather jumpsuit similiar to the one that he wore. With a cute little bell collar and tail included!

"Well well well. A little Chad Noir fan? Now I've seen everything!" Adrien said as he happiliy transformed to mask his identity. He unzipped and slapped the back of her ass with his cock. She instantly stiffened. She could tell what was a real dick and what was fake. And this...this was one hundred percent real! Meaty! Thick! Vein covered! Chad Cock!

"C-C-Chad Noir!" She gasped out, her mouth falling open as she moaned in delight and glanced over her shoulder. She burrowed a little deeper into the pillows and breathed in his scent. It was rugged and wild and manly and completely and totally Chad!

"Yes my cute little slut! It's me! I thought that I would pay my favorite little cunt a visit. So how about it...are you ready to get fucked?" Adrien asked the young woman who nodded rapidly before she gasped. He grasped her flank before giving her meaty twerking booty a firm spank. The sound of the spank echoed through the room. It had a nice squish to it thanks to the fact that she was sweating with horny abandonment.

"I see that you two certainly tried to tame this naughty needy kitten." Adrien said as he slipped his cock shaft across the lips of her pussy. It was dripping wet and gripped at him instinctively. Trying her best to get off just by touch. She moaned and bit her lip. The bed squeaked with the others sat down and held her firmly in place. Their hands cupped her breast and squeezed hard enough to force the air out of her lungs.

"Well we certainly tried! But she needs you lover. She needs you to mate with her. Break her. Ruin her cunt for any other man. Your cock is the one that she will worship from now on!" Sabine commanded him. With a chuckle Adrien was more then happy to comply. While he pushed his cock into Sex Kitten's pussy he also pulled the butt plug from her ass and tossed it onto the two used weather girls.

He doubted that he would last long. But he was surprised that just by having his dick shoved into her she orgasmed within three seconds. He hadn't even worked up a half way decent thrust yet!

Adrien moaned. She was very soft. And not incredibly tight. But she worked hard. She moaned and thrust back, her butt bouncing against his abs. Her tongue sticking out and her hailstorm of praises washed over him as he sunk in and out of her. Adrien grunted and held on as the Bimbos held down their quarry. Sex Kitten was trying her best to break the binds that tied her down and wrap herself all over her lover. But she couldn't do it! They were too tight! She was trapped! But at least it was the love of her life that was abusing her!

She moaned and howled and bit at the pillow case as she tried to rip it to shreds with her mouth. She was in heaven! The hands squeezing and cupping her large hot breasts...the hand that was pulling on her tail to get a better angle of penetration so that she could hardly even escape...she was going to lose her mind at this rate!

"I am so glad that the two of you showed up with a brand new sex pet for me! I promise to take care of her. And fuck her twice a day. And feed her a nice healthy meal of my cum in a bowl on the floor. Like the live in pet she is. How does that sound my little slut?" Chad Noir growled causing all three women to moan in delight. They loved when his alpha male personality kicked in and he put them through their paces...it was just so...arousing...

Marinette gazed across at her mom, thier masked eyes caught each other and soon they were sqapping spit as they made out over the trembling Sex Kitten who was orgasming at a frantic pace. Their spit actually dribbled down over her back, causing her to gasp and arc her back and moan louder. She was being completely fucked into submission! His burning hot cock was driving her to pieces! Splitting her in half! And she could hardly contain herself much longer!

She howled again and again. Adrien winced as she squeezed tightly around his cock. The massage was warm and wet and very very eager. It was sort of like fucking a vaccum cleaner mixed with a mouth. He groaned and slapped her ass harder. For being so bold and eager that she orgasmed before he did. That just wasn't right! He controlled when she orgasmed! He was the one in charge!

And he was going to teach her to know that! Even if it broke her!

"How long has it been now?" Marinette asked as she spun on Adrien's desk chair and tossed the basketball towards the hoop. Sabine blew out a raspberry before checking the clock.  
"Going on hour three." She said. Adrien moaned as he gasped and grunted. He was getting a real work out in today! The Bimbos had gotten a little bored since they weren't getting any dick and decided to just fuck off and do other things for a little while. Which gave Sex Kitten Chad Noir's cock all to herself. Adrien groaned as she popped over orgasm sixty and still seemed willing to go further.

He pulled his dick out of her wet sticky cream pied pussy and busted his nut across her burning hot ass cheeks. The cum sizzled where it landed like bacon on a hot stove. The woman seemed to bubble and within moments where a silver haired sharp tongued sex kitten villainess lay was now a young woman with curly black hair with red highlights and covered in freckles.

"Goodness! Where am I!" She cried sitting up before adjusting her glasses. She glanced between Chad Noir and the Bimbo Bugs before gasping and looking at her well worn out cunt. It was clear what had been happening...but the room that she was in...

"I would like to offer you a job. As a sort of live in sex maid. How does that sound misses?" Chad Noir held his hand out. SHe blushed and touched her bare large breast before smiling smugly and taking it.

"Felicia. And I would be delighted to become your live in fuck maid my glorious Chad Noir."

"Damn it." Natalie said as she tuned the computer screen to Adrien's room only catching the tail end of the fucking and hiring. Of course she had missed it. HawkDaddy was upstairs ranting and raving and screaming. How anyone ignored him was anyones guess. Natalie rewound the footage and then switched to the outdoor cameras before swearing. It looked like the two had dragged the screaming thrashing sexy bundle all the way from the park.

Natalie pulled up the right website and smirked to herself. Alya Cesaire was squatting behind a tree with her camera out, pointing it towards the sexy cat fight battle that was going on right in front of her. She turned the camera of her phone back around to her. She was grinning wide and wildly.  
"MMM. New shade of lipstick." Natalie remarked and took a note as Alya was rapidly talking about how cool and hot and amazing her favorite superhero was.

"I already have cameras for Adrien's room and the rest of the house..."Natalie muttered as she spliced in the new footage. Alya paused and looked up in amazement. Leaning against the tree with a cocky grin was the younger Bimbo Bug, holding a dildo out to her and wiggling her eyebrows. Almost instantly Alya was yowling in joy with happy tears in her eyes.

After all Alya had just that moment received a signed used vibrating sex toy personally created by the coolest, sexiest, most amazing favorite superhero in the entire world!

**Review. ****Faster/More updates if there are more reviews. Would be cool to see fanart of this or any of the other stuff but IDK. All aged up. Faster updates if there are faster reviews not just for this but for any of the other stories. Thanks for the reviews so far.**


	20. Chapter 20:Bridgette's visit

**Review. Not just this but any of the other stuff. I know that it has been a while hoping for quicker updates, just remember that these chapters are normally very long and very in depth so they take a lot of time and energy. It is a lot. Would love to see artwork of this or any of the other work. But I am cheap so...All aged up, all appropriate. Lemons ahead.**

**Kung Food AKA Bridgette's visit.**

The plane touched down in the airport and the young chinese woman glanced out in giddy anticipation. She was soon a whirlwind out the door. Thanking the few people that she could in broken english. She smiled and skipped through the airport. Her black and blue hair seemed to shimmer with a bright light, her skin was smooth and supple, her booty filled out her short daisy duke shorts. She loved the cut offs so small that they basically turned into a thong. And they really showed off her killer bombshell legs.

She had bought them especially for this trip! She wanted to blend in better with this strange western culture. Which also meant a white crop top which was the size of a bra, or two massive hands cupping her DD cup breasts. Sure it gave her a lot of side and underboob, but hey if her pockets could stick out then she could also show a bit of nipple. What was the harm? Like the sign said she was now in France! The city of lust!

She had her hair in a long loose ponytail and was wearing a blue hat and a black short jacket that drew the eyes to her pierced belly button.

"_Prepare yourself France! For here comes Bridgette Chang!"_ She said happily to herself in chinese before glancing around the airport giddily wondering where her ride was going to come from. Her grandfather said that his niece would pick her up...she wasn't entirely sure what that meant in regards to their relationship. But she had a picture of Sabine, Marinette and Tom Dupaing, which would help her find them...She walked through the airport admiring all of the short skirts on the airline pilots who were drinking espresso and talking in that allauring lewd accent that was well known through the entire world.

"_I can't believe that I've made it! France! The cite of Love making! Or is it the make love city?_" She said to herself trying to recall. She tapped her full lipsticked lips and popped them wonderingly. She couldn't wait to give out the presents that she had brought all the way from china for her relatives! The fashion was so different in this country!

She paused and watched as a woman in a black and white striped dress walked past, it was made out of sweater material which meant that it hugged the womans nice toned ass and long legs and stopped right at the swell of her butt! Giving her an allauring look. Many of the men had on suits, but the younger generation had on form fitting jeans and open shirts or tight tshirts that showed off their rippling muscles and nice strong cores and the packages that hung in between their legs.

"_MMMM. Now that I think about it I should have cousin Marinette hook me up with a hot french boy. A vacation fling is just the thing!" _The excited woman declared before skipping forwards. She touched the small ladybug earring that she had and smiled. It was a good luck charm and hopefully would help if she ever got-

Bridgette yelped as she fell over a stair and tumbled down the entire flight before crashing into a waiting form at the bottom who yelped and threw her hands up. The two moaned and rubbed their black and blue locks in slight pain. Bridgette sighed, of course her bad luck would start up now when she reached her vacation. She looked down and saw that she was sitting on something that had her name written on it. Along with a picture of her face and her name in chinese characters directly beneath it. She picked it up in confusion, she looked up and then down, then back at the young woman she had tumbled into.

"Just my luck." Marinette mumbled before squealing as a pair of squealing breasts slapped her in the throat as the taller girl embraced her.  
"Marinette!" Bridgette cried out catching the protagonist off guard.  
"What the...OH!" Marinette instantly recognized the girl and with a squeal returned the hug with equal happiness. "Bridgette! You made it!"

"_What?" _Bridgette asked in confusion. That was when both girls realized that they did not actually speak the others language. But that would have to be worried about later.

"Oh no! Your pants!" Marinette cried out pointing towards the visitor's daisy dukes. Bridgette glanced over her shoulder to see the large tear through them, it was very noticeable, and gave a good look to her red and black striped panties. She blushed and covered her cheeks mumbling to herself before looking at a bathroom. Marinette grabbed her cousins hand, grabbed her luggage and hauled her to the nearest one. She thrust Bridgette into a stall and blushed in embarassment.

"_I. Glad your flight. Cabbage land." _Marinette pronounced the Chinese very slowly and still could tell that she messed it up by the giggle coming from the stall.  
"I am arrived very happy to be." Bridgette replied before opening the door and presenting Marinette with a gift wrapped package. "Mama get other. For you. Present."

Marinette gushed and ripped the paper off without a second of thought and gasped at the amazing gift sitting there. The chenogasm was a one piece and would probably stop at the tip of her booty. But it was scarlet with a noticeable boob window. It was absolutely perfect! And was bound to drive a certain kitten up the wall...Marinette grinned as a small thought came to mind. She just had to make sure that everyone was in the right position...

* * *

"Now dude this is what I call the right position!" Nino crowed as he picked up Alya squeezing her large meaty ass and giving it a spank as her legs and hips wrapped around his hips and crossed at her dainty ankles.  
"Do you need to call me dude when we fuck?" She said with a sly smirk as she pulled off her glasses, they were all fogged up already after all. Her forehead was damp with sweat and her hair stuck to her back like a wet blanket.  
"Alright. How about I call you hot stuff instead?" Nino teased the wanna be reporter who giggled in response and punched his shoulder playfully before gasping as his cock filled her up to bursting. She moaned and bit her lip as she arched her back and wiggled her booty and hips a little bit more. Her poster of her favorite USA based superhero was clinging to her back and with every thrust of Nino's massive throbbing vein coated cock she found her back shoved rudely into the wall. She gasped and moaned as a loud wet plop filled their ears from her pulling away from it to give him a bigger kiss. Their tongues entwined and she felt her eyes draw closed in bliss.

A louder and needier groan filled the apartment and a loud firm spank echoed from the air vents.  
"Crap." Alya responded and rolled her eyes. It was her moms 'secret lover' who showed up now and again to fuck her into submission and make her cry out obscenities for hours. "Sometimes I wonder if-oh! OH! OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Alya moaned out as Nino slipped a finger over the edge of her thigh and flicked her clit, his other finger gripping her booty and squeezing it until it turned red, then when her butt cheeks clenched and relaxed he finally slipped a finger into the ass and caused her to moan his name in pleasure.

Nino spanked Alya's phat ass making it jiggle as he grinned and buried his face into her neck to sniff her hair. She was just so hot and so gorgeous. He knew that he had to get her off soon, he had to get himself off soon! He loved watching her squirm and shout his name and make embarassing faces. It was the highlight of his day!

Through the wall Marlena was in doggy style, her tits covered in hickies and small needful bite marks as she gasped and put her hand on the head board to push back further and harder against her lover. She gasped and brought a hand down to cup her dripping wet sex, then over the swell of her pregnant belly where her young squirmed like rabbits. She finally gripped a nipple and with a flick and twist shot a long stream of milk into a glass beneath her. She handed it over her back and Chad Noir chugged it down before whipping it over his shoulder. He gripped her nice firm hips and slapped against her own gyrating rapidly moving body. With every push he gave she pushed back, with every pull she stretched him out like putty using her tight and strong cunt muscles.

She was insatiable! Which was one of the reasons why he loved having her as a side hoe. It was even better now that she was knocked up. He grinned as he grabbed his phone and managed to maneauver it to snap a pic of the woman with her wide brown eyes, eager parted lips that were drooling and her cream pied pregnant pussy. Felicia would love this shit. The live in bang maid always got frustrated that she couldn't come out during every one of his fuck sessions.

Adrien paused and smirked as Alya got louder, competeing with her mother, slapping the wall. Marlena slapped the headboard, the wood creaking and threatening to break. Adrien had replaced the bed seven times already so number eight didn't matter too much to him. Adrien leaned forwards and cupped her breasts. Giving them strong authoratative gropes and then moved back to spank her ass and leave a red hand print causing the milf to yelp again.

"Challenge accepted bro." He grinned and wiped the milk from his lips in eager anticipation.

* * *

"Sorry honey! I hope you can manage the order alright!" Sabine sang with a happy trill in her voice as she gave her husband a quick kiss to the cheek and walked from the store. Her white robes swishing around her nice tight youthful bottom as she marched out on her high heels. After all she had wanted nothing to do with the multiple orders that Tom had accepted, it was up to him to manage all of them!

She had a couple of appointments that she had to take care of. She paused outside the door and squealed like a schoolgirl when she saw the two young women walking up the street hand in hand chattering excitedly. Or at least trying to. The language barrier made it hard, but Marinette loved showing her family and friends things and Bridgette was fascinated by everything around her and ate it all up.

"Bridgette! You made it!" Sabine cried out as she ran over and hugged the traveller, Bridgette had changed into a school girl outfit that she wore back home complete with knee high white socks and black shoes, a plaid mini skirt that showed off her nice proud booty, a white button down shirt that was cut so that half of it was gone and the other half was tied into a knot, showing off lots of clevage, and the proud fact that she didn't need a bra for her nice bouncy perky globes. And of course her favorite mini jacket.

Bridgette pulled back onto to find her lips embraced by Sabines who gave her a nice wet french kiss, practically dipping the hot piece of Chinese ass before popping off with an audible slurp.  
"_I hope that my daughter gave you a proper French welcome?_" Sabine said with a smile and a wink causing both girls to blush.  
"_Marinette has been very nice! And so sweet!"  
"God you two hotties look more and more alike the more I see of you." _Sabine said with a grin and a pat to their cheeks. "Would love to stay and chat! But I have a lunch date with Nadja. Your daddy is busy working so just drop off her bags and hit the town! Here is some money." Sabine took out a roll of bills and counted out a few hundred ones and pressed them into Marinette's hands.

"Thanks Mommy!" Marinette said practically drooling over all of the cash. Sabine turned to walk away but got a tap on the ass and turned with a grin to Bridgette. "Yes?"

"Gift!" The girl said bowing low and presenting her relative with a nice packed gift. "Hope you like!"

"I hope you enjoy the city!" Sabine said before turning and walking away with a sway in her hip as the two girls rushed inside. She saw them talk to Tom and lug the bags upstairs. Sabine unwrapped the gift and grinned. "A Hanfu? Haven't seen one of these in a while...MmMMM...so soft..."

She turned towards a street and walked down in quickly, taking out a domino mask and putting it on. After all she had started up a secret second job for the thrill of it. And it would probably embarass Tom to learn that his wife was a stripper. But she needed some money just for herself. Plus getting gawked at all day without letting anyone touch her? Now that was hot!

* * *

"Your father. Very big. Very handsome." Bridgette said with a teasing grin as the two left the house. Bridgette bumping Marinette shoulder and wiggling her eyebrows. Each had a eclair stuffed to bursting with nice thick creamy white wads of cream in it. Bridgette had some powder on her face and wiped at it, a large glob fell to her breast and lay there tantalizingly.

"Hmmm? Oh I guess. I don't like older guys. I like younger guys." Marinette said self consciously adjusting her own crop top and eyeing Bridgette's nice big firm breasts. They looked as juicy as Sabines.  
"Young guys? Thought they...how..is...said?...摩洛伊斯兰解放阵线 Mó luò yīsīlán jiěfàng zhènxiàn..." Marinette frowned and took out her phone for her cousin to repeat it and blushed as the word came up.

"Milfs? Yeah a lot of guys do like an experienced woman I guess you could say." (ESPECIALLY THAT SLY ALLEY CAT. HE SEEMS TO BE ALL OVER MY MOM TIKKI AND MARLENA LATELY...HMPH.) Marinette thought to herself before merely smiling and waving it off.

"But let's forget about that...OH! You'll love this!" Marinette cried and pulled her cousin into the under ground tunnels. They had used to be used to store dead bodies or something gross like that, but now they were used for actually fun things. Bridgette gasped and reached into her pocket to take out a lollipop. She didn't have any cigarettes.

The catacombs had been completely transformed to hold thousands of people. Many of whom where there now. Every thirty feet there was a stage and a DJ, a lot of flashing lights and crazy pumping music. The strobe lights where one thing, the lasers lit up other things, and the UV lights showed all of the sweat, urine, cum, spit and blood stains that were littered everywhere.

People were jumping and bouncing and screaming ahppiliy into each others faces. Marinette threw up the horns and went woo hoo as her favorite rock and roll legend took to the stage and popped something into his mouth. Just another PG rated thing though since he was a recovering addict and wanted to set a good example to his fans.

"Let's party!" Marinette yelled and Bridgette screamed back happiliy with a wide smile. They bounced and danced and twerked and got coated in sweat. She grabbed her cousins hands and lead her to a bar and ordered drinks. They quickly pounded them back and ran back out onto the dance floor. Going back and forth like crazy people until they were loopy and wild and having the time of their life.

Bridgette gazed in wonder at some of the outfits that the girls were wearing. A lot of them grinding near by were wearing condom skirts, or large necklaces made out of filled up balloons. Others had them for earrings and one even as an open nipple piercing. Bridgette was amazed.

She nudged Marinette and pointed to where a dozen people were lounging and absentmindedly having an orgy. Just casaully fucking, one guy orgasmed and the woman jerking him off peeled the condom off of him and tied it to her belt that was growing a very impressive collection.

"I know. Nice right? Where next?" Marinette yelled into the girls ear. Bridgette tapped her chin and thought.

Twenty minutes later they reemerged into the sunlight and looked around before pointing and sprinting off again. The large phallic shaped Effiel tower was their next destination. They arrivied with great time. After all it was a small city. They took an elevator to the top. Bridgette stopped them halfway to use a restroom. She paused and pointed to the weird holes in it. She had seen them at the airport and wondered what they were. It took Marinette a little while to understand before grinning and poking her pinkie through.

"It's a glory hole. See?" She translated it and Bridgette blushed and gushed in amazement. The excitement of the day was just getting her hornier and hornier! Who knew that this country was just so so so...sexy!

The two kept on walking up and Bridgette eagerly stopped before exiting to the outside ramp. There was what looked to be a love hotel. She could see that many couples would propose at the top before eagerly running to the entrance and get nasty.  
"Look. Fun?" Bridgette asked eagerly. Marinette giggled and blushed, of course her horny cousin would be just as horny as her horny mother!

"Tourist stuff." Marinette said before repeating herself in chinese. "_Tourist. Ripoff. For couples. Right?" _She really hoped that she did not mix up cabbage again. Bridgette nodded in understanding. She looked longingly back anyways. After all it looked like they provided couples with toys by the way that a recently hitched gay couple were going at it with additional dildos.

They stopped at a cafe for lunch before Marinette and Bridgette skipped happiliy to the final stop of the day. Marinette checked her phone and grinned. Apparently the others were totally down for the game plan! which was good. It meant that Bridgette was going to get her world absolutely rocked tonight.

Adrien pulled out of Marlene's gasping red pussy with a pop and gave her phat booty a firm spank. He luckily enough still had plenty of rounds left in him. But his lady was calling. Plus he had to snag Sabine.

Sabine was sitting in the back, a fine layer of sweat and oil on her body. She was in a green thong and a black mask with cat ears. She hummed and counted up her fat stack of bills. Another text went over her phone and she grinned. It was almost time.

The Louvre had been renamed The Lewd centuries ago. Bridgette glanced between the Booby De Milo and then back to herself. She smirked and hefted up her nice titties. Hers were better. Marinette studied the Sexy Lisa who was flashing the viewer and winking. Marinette was pretty sure that most of these things were just pornographic parodies meant as a joke. But then again from what Alix told her a lot of this stuff was real. Turns out people in the past were just as horny as the present. Made her shiver to think about what was to come in the future.

"OH! Marinette! 英雄 Yīngxióng! He-Ros!" Bridgette shouted with sparkling eyes as she pulled her cousin past all of the sexy nude breasts and big throbbing cocks before they stopped in the section dedicated to Paris's own Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir. Or as Marinette thought of it, the fanart room. As she was technichally in just about every picture.

"So...cold!"  
"Cool." Marinette corrected her accident prone cousin who seemed to gush. Marinette saw some liquid dripping down Bridgette's legs. She smirked. Good, nice to know that she had that affect on bitches.  
"You know if your lucky and run into them the heroes will gladly fuck a tourist stupid. If you ask nicely though." Marinette said poking Bridgette in the tit hard enough for her to squeal and slap back with a big blush on her face.

Later as the evening came to an end the two left the LEWD with their arms around each other and a smile on their faces. Marinette slowly but steadily moved Bridgette down side streets, neither thought that they were lost. And Bridgette did not even notice the two shadows passing above them until they landed with a thump in front of them.  
"MMMM. Now this is what I like to see." Chad Noir said with a chuckle. His green eyes flashing over the two cousins. Bridgette was speechless and gripped Marinette's arm trying not to squeal. MILF Bug walked around them and then absentmindedly trailed her manicured fingernails across one ass and then another.

"You know I think I know where this little hoe lives. Should we take them back to her place lover? to make sure that they get home safely after all." Sabine said while winking to her daughter. The Hanfu across her body was light and billowy, a bright red covered in black dots with plenty of long leg showing through a slit and it practically dragging down her nice firm round breasts.

Bridgette was speechless before Marinette eagerly nodded.  
"Yes please! Oh! My heroes!" She frowned when Chad picked up Bridgette bridal style and launched them into the air. She huffed in annoyance. She had better get plenty of dick tonight! She was thirsting for it! And it felt like Adrien was saving it for others!

It wasn't fair!

"Let's catch up mommy." Marinette said wrapping her arms around her moms neck and then gasping as Milfbug took to the sky.

Bridgette found herself rubbing her thighs together and gasping as a small eager orgasm ripped through her. Her eyes closed and she gasped in pleasure as they lanced over the rooftops. She was so wet! and this Chad Noir was so so very sexy! And he knew just where to go! Within seconds it seemed they were spirited in through Marinette's window and she was tossed onto the bed back first. Her legs spread and her tits bouncing out. She gasped and gazed as Bimbo Bug and Marinette clambered through with matching grins.

"I think that a certain tourist needs a good french welcome." Chad Noir said with a chuckle as he unzipped his fly and moved to French the Chinese tourist with vigor. Bridgette moaned and then squeaked when she felt her skirt torn off and her undies quickly pulled away too. Two tongues dueled through her pussy. Marinette taking her clit into her mouth and running her fingers through Bridgette's small patch of pubic hair, amazingly enough it was shaved to resemble a cats paw. Clearly Bridgette was a fan of a certain kitty.

Sabine grinned and shimmied out of her Milf Bug outfit and spanked Marinette's wiggling ass as she dove in beside her daughter to taste the adorable family relative. They were totally safe as Tom was asleep downstairs in the bakery after working all day the poor thing.

Bridgette moaned as she pressed against Marinette's head, squeezing it tightly as her hot tight pink pussy began to orgasm against her invasive intelligent tongue. Making quick work of her and practically turning her inside out!

Marinette gasped and pulled away rubbing her stinging ass as Sabine moved around to grip Bridgette's ankles and pulled them back and spreading them. A mating press was an appropriate move for Chad Noir. Milfbug winked at her two younger lovers and Marinette felt a minor orgasm heat up in her belly. SHe quickly pulled out her phone and hit record. She did not want to miss this! She smirked as Bridgette made amazed little mewing noises as Chad rubbed her pussy with his cock, teasing her, slapping it, rubbing it, grazing it with his cock shaft, just getting her lips moist for the deep plunge.

"Well well well then. Don't you want to beg for it?" Without any hesitation Bridgette gladly did so.  
"P-please! Mister super hero kitten man! Fuck me!" She managed to get out, which was all he needed. He got the first half of his cock head ready. Then she got nervous as the perimeter began to swell her, stretching her cunt lips like never before. She bit her lip and gazed into the maternal loving eyes of Milf Bug.

"Don't worry, he just needs to bottom out and then it will feel incredible!" She assaured her and pulled the legs back further. Adrien collapsed downwards and forced the apple sized cock head into Bridgette followed by the first three quarters of his cock. It took two seconds, met resistance and then pressed the rest of the way in. A small bulge appeared in her belly and she was close to tears from the overwhelming pleasure lancing through her body.

"UGH! UFF! OH! MY!" Bridgette cried out. Her eyes widening as her hands flailed and finally began to tear at the bedsheets. "Oh! My! OH MY! OOOOOHHHH MMMMMYYYY!" Bridgette cried out from the first two thrusts and then began blabbering after the third one shocked her system into overdrive. She felt vaguely as if she was fighting for her life.

"A perfect send off video." Marinette said in a sing song voice as she recorded. Bridgette rolled her shoulders and shook her hair free. Sabine ran her fingers through it and smiled as she continued to gaze down before leaning in to pepper the gorgeous woman with kisses.

"Yes! Just like that! More! More please! I-I-I-!tellement bon! Tellement gros! Si forte! Je parie que tu es plein de sperme hein grand garçon! Eh bien éclaboussé en moi! Vise moi! Plus rapide! Plus fort! Plus forte! Oh s'il te plait, j'ai tellement besoin de ça! J'imagine cela depuis des années! Tu es si grand et fort et beau! Votre bite est la meilleure bite numéro un! S'il te plaît, baise-moi! Fais-moi tomber enceinte, tu es un démon! Je parie que tu veux! Je parie que vous pouvez! Oh combien de bébés illégitimes as-tu ma belle amante? Je jouis! Je suis en train de jouir! Ça vient! S'il vous plaît, peignez mon ventre en blanc avec votre bébé puissant et fertile qui fabrique des graines! Je jouis!" She cried out much to all of their amazement. As she had only been able to talk in Chinese and broken english all day. To just switch to near perfect french...well it was called the language of lovemaking for a reason!

Chad Noir moaned as he arched his back and drove himself deep. The first wad was thick, the second wad was like thick ropes, the third was like a fertile fire hose was filling her up. and he was planning on filling her up to beyond bursting. Cream pie after cream pie flew into her, making her moan and swell. Sabine backed away her eyes widening as Marinette watched speechless and very jealous as Chad Noir worked his hips into a frenzy. As if he was caught in a time loop intended to go at super sonic speeds.

He pumped another load and still another. And all that Bridgette could do was praise his massive, throbbing twitching cock as it deposited more and more seed into her awaiting womb. She gasped and moaned, her body looked vaguely different, as if she was actually physically swelling to accept all of the cum. Her womb could not hold it all so it dripped into her pussy tunnel and out around his dick.

"Je suis ta pute et ta pute seule!" Bridgette announced happiliy as she nuzzled his face and neck. Adrien moaned and deposited still another thick mammoth sized load into her awaiting cunt and then finally pulled out as she rolled her head, her half lidded eyes blinking in amazement as the world spun around her.

The room is only filled with the hot and heavy stench of sex and cum. Milfbug leaned forwards in shocked amazement and ran a finger over Bridgette's gaping well fucked completely full pussy. A waterfall of cum was dripping out of her spread red pussy lips. It dripped down the girls legs and splattered onto the bedsheets, going over her ass crack as well. Bridgette was moaning and rolling her head in happiness as another orgasm tremored through her body.

"I think we over did it." Sabine said gently. She gasped as Marinette lunged forwards and slurped some of the cum up, she filled up her mouth and swallowed, she filled up her mouth until her cheeks stuck out like a squirrel and then sat up. Sabine instantly lunged forwards with a happy growl  
"Hey there baby! Don't hog all of it! I taught you to share!" She protested before slapping their wet red lips together. Slurping and licking their tongues dueling as ropes of cum dripped from their mouths and stained their nice cute pink nipples. Swapping the cum loads back and forth.

Bridgette ceased her panting as a hand reached beneath her booty and raised it upwards. She felt three pillows forced under her. She was now slightly elevated and no more cum dribbled out. she looked to the side and saw a red stranger with black polka dots sighing and staring longingly at Chad Noir's dick.  
"Who-who are you?"  
"Call me Tikki. I don't want cum stains on the bed sheets."  
"Darling. Darling." Milfbug was moaning as she kissed Marinette harder. "Tikki my darling dear, you better hide before Bridgette realizes something is up!" The red and black stranger nodded and dropped to the floor, her massive ass and tits boucning and jiggling, seemingly defying gravity. With that Bridgette fainted dead away.

* * *

Natalie chuckled as she slapped the final thing into the box. A baby bottle, it went well with all the other baby stuff in there already after all. She closed the top and placed a smiling cat sticker on the front and shook her head in amazement. That was some performance the other night. Her mistress will be pleased to see this.

"First of many." She said giddily. After all after that performance? She would be surprised if it wasn't twins. Plus the girl would probably need a lifetime supply of this stuff.  
The box read to Bridgette Chang. China.

**Lemons ahead. Hopefully more updates. Review and faster updates for this or any of the other stories. All aged up. Into lewd stuff not pedophile stuff. Also more people should use Sabine in lemons. She's hot.**


	21. Chapter 21: BB & CC

**Review. Not just this but any of the other stuff. I know that it has been a while hoping for quicker updates, just remember that these chapters are normally very long and very in depth so they take a lot of time and energy. It is a lot. Would love to see artwork of this or any of the other work. But I am cheap so...All aged up, all appropriate. Lemons ahead. Don't normally do requests for this but this one seemed sort of interesting.**

**Also just to see if the guest is actually reading these things I promise you that Chloe will get a bit of a 'make over' and be more 'natural' she just needs to go through hell first and then she will get a bit of a change up. Just be patient.**

**Bitch Breaker and Cock Crusher. It's weird.**

"Why are we watching this again?" Marinette winced as the guy flipped another man over, spanked the dudes ass then pulled down his shorts in order to brutually penetrate him with the only lube being their sweat.  
"Because my sister Nora is out of town and wanted us to record it for her." Alya said as she yelped and jumped into Nino's arms. He grinned and pinched her sides making her yelp and jump again before smacking him playfully on the chest.

"I don't know. This all just looks super...violent." Marinette said simply as the first guy orgasmed and fell to the side with a massive dopey smile on his face. Alya nodded in agreement.  
"Tell me about it." Alya responded before wincing. "I mean I get that she wants to become the greatest sex wrestler of all time. But I get concerned with what my sister is getting herself into." Alya said before the victor held up his hands with a mighty roar, his blue short shorts hanging around his ankles and his cock standing out proud and defiant.

"Oh come on dudes. I expected this sort of shit from Virgin Mari. But really Alya? You think that any of this garbage is real?" Nino chortled and pinched her side again before cupping a tit and stroking her nipple. Alya was wearing a white crop top with her favorite orange flannel wrapped around her hips. She was showing off a ton of nipple and he could easily flick it without having to worry. He licked his lips his massive dong tenting his pants and he shifted so that it was obvious to both girls. He clearly wanted to get some sort of wild blow job and maybe finally succeed in taking the 'virgin Mari' nickname off the table.

The entire class sort of assaumed with her awkwardness and desire for Adrien's dick that Marinette was still a virgin, and most of the guys either respected that or they wanted in on a growing betting pool about who would take her virginity. Marinette couldn't just tell them that she was Bimbo Bug and the holder of the goddess of birth and fucking! Otherwise her secret identity would be out. So she just lived with the dumb and annoying nickname.

Alya rubbed her bare ass on the leather coach her thong riding up her ass crack and making her horny. It was hard for the two to keep clothes on around each other anymore. Even at school...

"I don't know Nino. That all looked pretty realistic." Marinette said rolling her eyes and looking at the blood being mopped off the ground. The angry looking large guy (And when we say large we mean large! Easily over six foot ten and rippling with muscles.) Grabbed the microphone way above the refs head and pointed towards the audience.

"I see you there you cunt!" He roared, spittle flying and his eyes bulging out of his mask. Marinette quirked an eyebrow in interest. Another fight? So soon? Wild. "How does that guy even survive? He looks like he should have something snap soon."

Alya and Nino didn't hear the quip they were too busy making out and sloppiliy exchanging spit and soon she was dry humping her boyfriend and biting his lip as he massaged her shoulders, gave her phat meaty ass a spank and ran his hands through her firey hair.

"I'M THE BITCH BREAKER BITCH! MY SIGNATURE MOVE WAS WHAT I JUST DEMONSTRATED ON THAT PATHETIC BETA MALE CUCK! I AM A TRUE ALPHA, ANY NORMAL MAN IS JUST A PATHETIC GAMMA COMPARED TO ME!" He blew out the mic and pumped his chest before posing with his massive throbbing dick.

"Adrien's is bigger." Marinette muttered, Nino and Alya did not hear her, they were too into their own world. Marinette frowned, she was actually getting a tad grumpy with Adrien. He hardly ever seemed to come over to fuck her anymore! (Okay he came every other night but still!) Plus Tikki always got in the way, or else her mom or that new girl Felicia. It was just getting irritating! After all he was the love of her life! She wanted some sex after all! It was only fair! She didn't want to say she was jealous of his other conquests. But she was getting a little annoyed.

"WOMEN ARE COCK HUNGRY LOSERS! SLUTS THAT CAN'T DEAL WITH A MANS TRUE FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS!" The Bitch Breaker bellowed at the top of his lungs. Marinette cocked a head at this. This was almost surreal. Was he a sexiest? A mysoginist? Gay? It was like seven different emotions all rolled into one and just weird and confusing. What a strange man. And a total tool.

"HA! AND YOU PATHETIC WORM THINK YOU CAN TALK TO THE MIGHTY COCK CRUSHER IN THIS WAY?!" A woman strode up, she was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a massive window to show off her breasts, she was built like a she hulk. Amazingly enough they were the exact same height and could almost be related by the glares through their masks.

"I AM COCK CRUSHER! THE PERFECT WOMAN! ALL YOU MEN ARE PATHETIC CREATURES! DUMBASSES RULED BY YOUR DICKS AND NO MORE!"

"What is happening?" Marinette said trying to get the otehrs attention but they were too busy making out. Alya getting a large hickey on her neck from the attention.

"Isn't this amazing Plagg?" Adrien said as he sat forward. Felicia giving him a nice brisk blow job, a pair of cat ears on her head and her eyes closed as she concentrated. "They both have perfect win records! She has this move where she can tighten her ass and pussy and then snap her opponents dick or strap on right off! It's incredible!" Adrien gushed as the small weird black cat floated near him and gazed at the camera like he was on the office. Sure he might look like a floating bug mouse but at least he was able to actually know that the universe was fake. Unlike Tikki who was completely dilluded and took on a human form to better experience sex.

"Big whoop. You have control over a god of cucking and cheating and youre wasting your time watching whatever the hell this is?"  
"It's France's most intense sex fighting league plagg! Show some respect." Adrien said as he sat forward, his biceps curled in anticipation. He really was looking forward to this fight. Neither opponent had lost one bout yet!

"I am actually excited to see who will win!" Adrien said before sitting back with his legs spread and his hands behind his head as his bang maid continued to go to town. She loved how long it took him to cum, because it also meant that it could take him hours and hours before he orgasmed inside of her!

Hours and hours later Adrien was bored out of his fucking mind. The Bitch Breaker and The Cock Crusher had been going at it for what felt like forever. Neither of them actually making any progress. Bitch Breaker might get a hold of Cock Crusher and try his patented dick slam, only for her to tighten up too much for him to actually penetrate her. And she might manage to get a hold of him only for him to flew and wriggle out. They seemed perfectly matched. And it had gone on for what felt like twenty rounds. But was more like ten.

"This is insane." Adrien moaned as he rubbed his face. "Why won't one of them loose already?"

"I told you. This is a stupid sport." Plagg responded as he floated around and gazed at the TV screen in boredom, he was never a fan of fighting, he was a cuckold and cheating god not a warrior and blood god. The Bitch Breaker and the Cock Crusher were gripping each other firmly and more or less screaming into each others faces until spit was flying and they were red in the face. It was actually getting really really weird and uncomfortable.

The first part of the match had been so fast and intense and now it was just at a stalemate. Suddenly two small black and purple creatures fluttered down towards the two conjoined wrestlers. They were touched and suddenly they paused and stood up straight.

"Well this is crap." Adrien said as he stood up and put his dick away. "Come on Plagg. Dicks out!"

"Oh shit." Marinette muttered to herself as she saw BB and CC pausing. They had been more or less evenly matched through the entire fight, with Bitch Breaker being slightly stronger and better at showboating but Cock crusher was faster and better at fucking. They had been growing more and more pissed off as the fight went longer and longer. Which must have lead to this.

"God damn it Pimp master HawkDaddy." Marinette muttered before glancing at Nino and Alya who were now more or less touching the other insistently. They were pretty much totally distracted. She glanced at the tv screen to see Cock Crusher turning dark blue with red female fertility symbols marching up and down her naked body, her GG cup breasts bouncing lewdly and invitingly. Bitch Breaker was a dark red with lighter blue male fertility symbols marching around his downright massive cock. IT was like an elephant trunk. They were now well over seven and a half feet tall and had small fangs and wrestling masks that covered their entire heads.

Marinette stood up and walked to the bathroom before locking the door. "Well time to get to work." She said before flipping out her breasts and twisting her nipple clamps and moaned in delight as a burning red sensation flew through her body.

She exited the window wearing a short skirt, a tight t shirt and a pair of red sneakers. Going for a more practical look today! She jumped through the air and almost immediately spotted the duo. It was sort of hard not to with the two screaming and throwing cars at each other.

Bimbo Bug landed with a huff before glancing towards the puddle that she landed in. She rubbed her fingers through it and they came back sticky.

"Is this cum?" She said before flicking it away and glancing around. There were close to eight people laid out across the ground. She recognized Nathaniel and Marc and Ms. Mendeliev. Marc and Nathaniel were holding hands which was cute, the two must have been on a date. All three had cum pouring out of them.

"What are those nut cases doing?" She said before she heard a hiss coming from beside her.  
"This is weird and intense even for us." Chad Noir said dropping beside her with a frown. He gestured behind him where Marinette saw three to four more people who looked like they had just landed in a weird typhoon of cum and sex.

"So they just grab people and what fuck them?" Bimbo Bug said before she glanced over the edge of the car she was hiding behind.  
"Looks that way. Between that and fighting each other. It is insane." Chad Noir said shaking his head and tsking as the two weird giants went at it harder and stronger then ever before.

"Luckily the are has cleared but..."The car was picked up and Bimbo Bug knocked Chad Noir into a nearby alley as Cock Crusher brought it down over Bitch Breakers head. The two yelling obscenaties at each other the entire time.

"Have either of them even come close to shutting up?" Bimbo Bug said rubbing her forehead. Already getting a headache.  
"Nope. Ugh. And here I've been getting used to the fun ones where we just get to fuck them into submission." Chad said in annoyance before cracking his back "Looks like we might actually have to show them how to fight though."

"Are you kidding me? I'm shocked that HawkDaddy is even able to control both of them. This is overkill honestly. Plus I think that they could probably snap us in half with a flick of their wrist. We're going to have to outthink them on this one." She said before glancing around. They were getting closer and closer to a nearby construction area. Which might actually come in useful...

"Okay so-"

"WHAT?! NO! DON'T TAKE THAT CUNT'S POWER AWAY! IF YOU DO THEN I'M QUITTING NOW!" Bitch Breaker roared to the sky as Cock Crusher glowed for a second. The weird glow shifted to Bitch Breaker and Cock Crusher howled her response.

"SO LIKE A PIGHEADED MAN! THINKING THAT A LOWLY WOMAN NEEDS HELP? I WOULD RATHER CHOKE ON MY OWN BLOOD THEN FIGHT HIM WITH AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!" She crowed in response. The glow faded and the two went back to pummeling each other.

"Jeez those two are cut from the same wrestling mat." Chad Noir said as Bimbo Bug snapped her fingers.  
"I've got an idea. But you need to trust me." She said as she took out her phone and began going through it. She nodded. It figured that the two of them would be into that song. After all it had been playing during their match.

"Okay so here's the plan." Bimbo Bug said as the two jumped away. She twisted her nipple and a large sheet appeared for her.

Bitch Breaker growled as he tossed Cock Crusher before rushing forwards. He glanced to his left and saw a cute man with a hat feeding some pigeons and cowering behind a bench beside a woman who had a astronaut pin on her jacket beside him. A twink and a milf. His sort of threesome.  
"MMMM. Me like. I'll be coming back for you two later." He said shooting finger guns confidently.

"Not unless I get them first you bastard!" Cock Crusher screeched as she jumped through the air and tackled him. The protesting voice of the needle dicked HawkDaddy protested as the two rolled over the street, snapping telephone poles, lamp posts and fire hydrants, completely unaware of their surroundings.

"You like men? Thought you were gay." Bitch Breaker said in surprise as Cock Crusher got him into a full nelson.  
"Bi."  
"Same."  
"Cute." With that she spun and kicked him as hard as she could. The two were at the entrance to a construction site and paused at the two standing before them.  
"Hey hot stuff!" Bimbo Bug said lifting her shirt and giving them a wink. "Want to sign my tits?"

"Forget that slut! Want to sign my ass?" Chad Noir said hip checking her and lowering a side of his leather pants with a grin. His vest was only half on. The two wrestlers instantly flushed. After all these were the heroes of the city that were flirting with them!

"Yes!" They bellowed at the same time and sprinted forwards with outstretched arms. Within a second Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir seemed to have dissapeared. The large thin mirror smashed around the two villains and they tumbled down an elevator shaft bellowing.

"Huh. Didnt know that would work." Bimbo Bug said as she stepped out from behind the pile of rubble, by positioning the mirror just right and then facing it it had looked like they were talking directly to their foes.

"You can say that again. I mean I'm pretty sure that they would kill us if they got their hands on us." He said before absentmindedly touching the entrance to the shaft sealing it with rubble.

"Think that they will work it all out?"  
"Like you said. They were cut from the same wrestling mat. And now that they are all alone and with their favorite song playing." Bimbo Bug said tapping her foot. Chad Noir stood beside her waiting and waiting. The ground suddenly violently shifted and more yelling could be heard. And then the Phone that they had left down in the shaft began blasting and the yelling calmed down and was soon replaced by what sounded like a conversation. Then teasing. Until finally a ryhtmic rocking took hold of the ground. It became more and more intense.

"Man! And here I thought that this day couldn't get any wilder." Chad Noir said as Bimbo Bug rested beside him.  
"Well it is two amazonians fucking to their hearts content. Hopefully this will finally get them to relax." The banging got louder and louder and gasps and spanks and loud biting was echoing through the entire construction area. The two partners glanced at each other in amazement.

"How much longer is this-" Bimbo Bug said

"Going to take!" Chad Noir finished close to eight hours later. The thumping had slowed down until finally it was just a distant mummur. The two super villains had been fucking for hours and hours and hours. Neither losing staminia or strength and seemingly never getting tired.

"I mean do we have to wait all night or-" Suddenly a massive flash and two black and purple butterflies forced their way through the rock and out into the air.  
"Finally they got it out of their systems!" Bimbo Bug cried before tossing her yoyo through the air to spear the two nasty bugs. She cleansed them and then reset the entire world. Before the two superheros were now two utterly exhausted civilians who were ass naked and leaning against each other completely asleep. Somehow they had found a way to absolutely dominate every last hole down inside of the bigger one they had been in.

"This is ridiculous. Well hopefully now it means that they will be a 'tag-team'" Chad Noir said before nudging 'his' girl. Bimbo Bug groaned before turning around and walking away with plenty of swing in her hip.  
"Still sort of makes you wonder right? Who was better down there?"

"All I care about is which one of us is better up here!" Chad growled like a hungry predator and sprinted after his giggling girlfriend as she jumped into the night sky and left the two sweaty cream covered overly orgasmed duo to their own devices. Which was probably sleep.

**Lemons ahead. Addmittedly this was more teasing and less lemon, but just felt like taking a break. The smut will be starting up again next chapter. I don't normally do requests but this one was one and just felt like doing the favor. Would be cool to see more reviews on this or any of my other stuff. Or artwork of it. That would be really cool.**

**Hopefully more updates. Review and faster updates for this or any of the other stories. All aged up. Into lewd stuff not pedophile stuff. Or Vore or bodily functions. Also more people should use Sabine in lemons. She's hot.**


	22. Chapter 22:Rock and Roll Smut

**Review faster updates if there are reviews. I assaure you Chloe will be improved just give it a bit of time. She just needs to get a bit of shit first. Guitar Villain. No idea what order this is all supposed to be going in. Just sort of choosing as I go. Next thing up sooner if more reviews. **

Marinette glanced between the two pictures in annoyance. She had no idea how this had happened, but somehow she had been dragged into the weird yet equally wonderful world of working with the rock and roll star Jagged Stone.

She glanced at the boring and completely unimpressive picture of Jagged surrounded by around twenty beautiful pairs of breasts of a bunch of different colors and rolled her eyes. Unimpressive. Lame. Done. PRetentious. And just plain not the right sort of genre of music. She then glanced at the others. They were all mostly the same thing.

Jagged lay on his couch and strummed his guitar. His pet crocodile lay at his feet panting, which seemed like a very un crocodile thing to do but then again Marinette knew shit about reptiles. She tapped her chin and sighed. She could just imagine what her Mom and Tikki were doing right now. Probably pounding the other into the headboard, or breaking the bed. Honestly ever since Sabine learned Marinette's secret identity it seemed as if the juicy milf got more loving then her daughter! Which was irritating.

It got even worse because of how often Adrien/Chad Noir seemed to run off to fuck one or the other. She was a little glad that she had more time to go through her interests. But she was young, energetic, tight as a vice and horny too dammit! It wasn't fair that her old mom got all the dick in the world! Or Alya's mom! She had seen the pregnant breeding sow waddling around the kitchen in the hotel earlier today. Since Marlena had divorced her husband there was only one guy who could have possibly knocked her up. Which just made Marinette slightly to supremely pissed off at him.

Adrien either had to get more energy or less energy. Either way he needed to fuck her more! She sighed and tapped her fingers. Jagged Stones Manager Bob or Rob something or other stupid was arguging with Jagged's hot smoldering pink haired punk friend. Marinette wasn't sure what Penny Rolling did beside Babysit Jagged. But she also could see why. The babe was stacked! And had a nice pair of ass cheeks. Plus her vest was always open and her black jeans seemed to threaten to tear at the seams at any given moment.

Marinette licked her lips before glancing back towards Jagged and thought for a moment. The biggest problem with these designs was that they had the wrong sort of sex appeal. What they needed was a Jagged Stone version of sex appeal! Marinette quickly flipped one of the choices over and pulled a pen out of her purse. She shook a few condoms off and quickly started sketching.

"Ugh! Penny! How much longer?" Jagged complained on the couch as he strummed another cord. "I want to show this little princess how a real rock star lives!" He whined in annoyance.

"Jagged. Baby." The manager pushed past Penny making her wrinkle her nose in disgust. The pig of a man smelt like aftershave and fast food. He was a bald jerk who never said yes to anything that she said but seemed to bend over backwards trying to please Jagged. Or manipulate him. Which was worse in her book. She frowned and clicked her pen, which activated the remote control vibrator against her leg. She smirked as she got the calming massage around her cunt lips. Sure it was a tease but it also helped her relax.

Jagged frowned as the large obnoxious man wrapped his arm around Jagged's shoulders and pulled the rock star up. "I keep telling you, have a drink, smoke some pot. Relax and we will have this done so that you can get to your next concert before dark!"

"I haven't written anything yet! And you know I left that wild partying life behind after me and my band broke up! I was a bad influence on kids!"  
"Jagged, if you want kids I can get you kids." The manager raised a greasy eyebrow and smiled evily at the implication. What could he say he was in the music bussiness! Ruining peoples lives was a fun game for him!

Jagged clenched his jaw and tried not to deck the pedophiliac producer right in the face. He made him sick. But he was the best connection to the performing world. Which meant that the superstar had to grin and bare it.

"Plus Jagged my sweet little boy, I can just have them whip up anything quickly for you! You get the lip synching down in an hour. We will go after this bitch picks out your new cover art-"

"Done!" Marinette piped up from beside them and held out the drawing she had made. "The other stuff was crap and didn't really reflect the Jagged Stone brand or style. So I whipped this up while you were talking just now."

Jagged Stone gripped it and nearly fell off his seat in amazement. It was glorious. Him standing on top of a giant dragon with his pet's head! He was holding a flaming guitar aloft that was issuing out music notes. His bulging cock nearly straining his pants in the picture and his chiseled good looks and abs were on display for all to see!

"Now this is rock and roll Marinette! I love it!" Jagged said enthusastically as he posed and did some air guitar riffs with a killer smile on his face. Marinette blushed and grinned giddily at the praise. After all he was her favorite musician.

"NO! NO! All wrong! We can't use this! It isn't pre approved! Or tested! This will flop! The generic stuff is popular because it is generic! We go with this!" The manager crowed turning the picture over and stabbing a greasy fingernail against the picture of Jagged on a bed with a few anonimous girl surrounding him. Just like every other bad pop brand of CD that had been produced in the past year.

"Now get out young lady! Jagged needs to work alone!" The manager said shooing a crushed looking Marinette out of the room with a turn and a slam of the door into her face. Jagged stood up shocked before growling and gripping his patented cock shaped guitar. He tried to rock out his frustration but it only seemed to grow bigger and bigger!

"He doesn't get rock and roll! It's all about the base product for that jerk!" Jagged raged as he stood and began pacing back and forth.

"I know. Jagged. Please calm down." Penny begged as she followed after him and touched his shoulder. He turned on her and the two crashed their lips together. Hungry and desperately attempting to suck out all of their annoyances.

"Here. Let Penny help you." She said with a sulty smoldering whisper to him before dropping to her knees and unzipping his jeans. She took his slowly expanding cock and began bobbing up and down, rapidly, quickly, filling it with blood and getting him hot and horny and more turned on then he had ever been in his entire life!

Jagged began to rapidly and slightly enraged face fuck his best friend/assistant. He growled and knuckled her hair. Causing her to nibble on his nice salty cock head a bit. He moaned and frowned. So unfair! That bastard! Why did he get to choose what was and wasn't art? It was ridiculous!

* * *

Across the city a man in a patent leather purple dominatrix suit slowly opened a window and breathed deeply, the zipped open mouth hole showing off his big smile. His cock was pointing due west, just where the victim was.

"Ah. Executive meddling. No man can ever truly appreciate fine art can they? A no talent asshole who can't satisfy a woman, telling you what to do and trying to corrupt your ever move. A perfect prey for my villainous butterfly!" Hawkdaddy plucked one from the air and sent it on its way. He tapped his foot before smirking evily.

All of this talk of people attempting to control art...music...design...he had to admit that he had been in similiar situations before. He turned and allowed his wings to fall before waltzing towards the massive bed that sat in the middle of his headquarters. His bespectactled slut lounged with his sons schedule.

"Spread your legs. I need to fuck." He commanded. His Guitar villain would know what to do.

* * *

Penny was bobbing her head faster and faster. Her smile growing. She loved the taste of this dick! It was so strong and overwhelming! Like a real macho mans cock! She gripped her breast through her vest before pinching her own nipple. She gasped as Jagged's cock seemed to grow larger and larger, forcing her jaw open to its absolute limit. She moaned and rolled her shoulders, before finally pulling away with a gasp. It felt like it had turned from a sapling into a fill grown oak tree within the span of a few seconds!

Pulling away she gazed up at the new man before her. His hair was dreadlocked and purple, his eyes hidden by a domino mask and his outfit a heavy metal mixed with an alien mixed with a football player!

"J-jagged?"  
"The names Guitar Villain love! Now let's go show that loser of a man what a real boss looks like!" Jagged said as he swept her up off her feet. Her legs turned to jelly and she instantly orgasmed just by being snuggled against his big strong chest...

He whistled and suddenly a flying tour bus crashed through the wall and blared white light onto the two of them. Trasnporting them inside, Fang sat behind the wheel panting stupidly before driving out and down towards the awaiting crowd gathered for the concert. In the middle of them all stood a very surprised Bob Roth. Or Rob Both. Whatever the weird old mans name was.

* * *

"Uh oh." Marinette said she checked her phone and rolled her eyes. Sabine and Tikki were posting all kinds of crazy shit where they were double teaming Sabrina. Apparently somehow the three had gotten into a weird relationship while no one was looking? And Marinette had come home a few times to find the orange haired sub gettign absolutely wrecked by Tikki's tongue or Sabine's strap on. This could go on for hours so the two of them weren't going to help at all.

(Plus she was pretty sure Tikki was imitating her voice or something? She didn't know what was going on but Sabrina would flirt with her whenever the beta female got the chance.)

"Okay. Looks like it's up to me." Marinette muttered before walking through the chaos of a flying bus and a running crowd. She got to a good hiding place and flipped out her tits. "Tit's out!" She called before transforming much to her tingly delight. It always turned her on to transform! She admired the new rock and roll rave scene girl outfit she was in. A sequin crop top that hugged her tits, a red and black thong, big gogo boots covered in red fur and fishnet sleeves on her arms and legs connected to cute fingerless gloves.

"Hot as hell." She muttered and spanked her own ass for good measure. Bob Roth got shot and teleported into the bus that then promptly flew to the top of the hotel and landed. Bimbo Bug swung up without another moment of hesitation and landed.

She saw a fuming Chloe who for once had her mouth shut. Her fake plastic tits were covered in tanning oil and she was perfectly still so that she could get a good even tan. Bimbo Bug glanced up and down the pissed off looking woman. Apparently she couldn't move or else the very specific pose that she was doing would be completely ruined. She also had on a thick face mask and a similiar one across her legs.

"Huh. I forgot that she was totally shaved." Bimbo Bug thought as she checked out the girls cute tight looking pussy. "Okay, focus Bimbo Bug! We need to..."SHe stopped talking when she looked at the large fancy bus. It was built sort of like a massive bunker, made out of glass. Because she could see right through it into the sexy scene in front of her.

Bob Roth was tied and gagged and being held upside down by a rope and pully system. His dick was in a weird vice device that looked like it would shock him every few seconds. She winced before glancing towards the bed.

Penny Rolling was on her side, her leg hooked behind Guitar Villains shoulders as he was viciously fucked her silly. She was shuddering, her vest torn in half and her tongue lolling out. She was producing a ridiculous amount of cunt juices. Guitar Villain was pounding her faster and harder with every passing esecond. She was blushing and gasping and then pulled away only to crawl back over and craddle his extra large cock in her hands and admire it. As if she were saying that it was perfect, big and large and soft, yet strong and firm. His balls were close to overflowing with semen. Bimbo Bug could nearly envision all of it stuffed in there.

She gasped as Penny gave him a few firm hard strokes before taking a blast to the face. She grinned and began to dab her fingers over her face and exposed bouncing EE cup breasts. Eagerly chewing down his cum before getting back into missionary and crossing her ankles over his nice tight strong ass. He plunged into her and made her practically scream so loud that the entire bus rattled.

"Holy shit." Bimbo Bug said blushing as she admired the pure desperate pounding that the two were engaging in.

"I'll say. That's one of the hottest things I've seen all day. And I just came by your place. I got to say that your mom and kwamii really know how to make a girl faint." Chad said as he stood beside Bimbo Bug and rested a hand on her nice full firm rump. Giving it a spank and a pinch.  
"CHAD! You dirty stray!" She said poking him in the ribs before glancing back at the crazy lust filled duo.

Penny was now pressed against the glass. Her lewd face threatening to run off. She was practically turning into a puddle beneath his impressive pounding cock.  
"Think that we should you know...help them?" Chad said before Bimbo Bug smirked and glanced at the wide eyed and blubbering Bob Roth.

"Nah. They're not hurting anyone. Let them fuck it out. I'm sure that it will work itself out." She said casaully before turning to glower and poke Chad in the chest.  
"But you mister are in all sorts of trouble! I mean really! You went to my house knowing that I wouldn't be there! I'm the first person that you ever fucked god damn it! And I want you to remmeber that!"  
"Of course I remember Bimboboo! How could I forget. You are more then just one of my girls. You are my main girl! Please don't be mad." He said as he nuzzled her neck and began kissing her on the face. She was trying to pout but it was just too god damn cute! And she was wet as a fucking gyser...she needed some nice hard loving relief!

"Okay! Let's prove it then." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the edge. A fuming Chloe watched as they jumped down to her balcony to enjoy themselves. Probably on her bad! If only she had activated the cameras in her room to record them! Then she would get a chance to get off! She twisted and audibly squeaked on the plastic seating she was on. She tried to watch the sex in front of her but soon the sun shifted and reflected off of the bus. So she couldn't see shit there either.

She groaned in annoyance. Where the hell was Sabrina? The bitch needed to get here and lick out her cunt!

* * *

"Yeah that's right. Lick out my Cunt!" Tikki said immitating Marinette's voice perfectly as Sabrina moaned. Her blindfold making the sex even hotter as she felt Marinette's stomach press against her head and Marinette's hands spank her nice juicy sub ass! Sabrina loved being dominated! She loved when someone took their frustrations out on her! She gasped as she felt her chain collar get pulled and she tried to grip onto her beloved mistress's thighs but they were too slippery from spit and cum and she was pulled away. A dildo was thrust into her cunt and she was soon orgasming violently. Her teeth clicking and mouth open wide. Her nipples nearly popped off her breasts they were so hard.

Tikki and Sabine exchanged big grins as Tikki began to redouble her efforts. Her imitation of Marinette was so spot on that even Sabine sometimes forgot that she was fucking a bitch with a goddess and not her biological daughter! Sabine grabbed the camera and began taking pictures. Tikki touched a few to replace herself with Marinette in order to continue the charade.

"M-mistress..."Sabrina oozed out as cum dripped from her fuck stupid pussy.

* * *

"MMMM. Mistress." Chad Noir moaned as he nuzzled Bimbo Bugs inner thigh. She giggled before moaning as he slipped his tongue and two fingers in. Rubbing over her clit and thumbing her pussy. She needed a good bit of pounding. And her partner was the perfect guy to give it to her! She moaned and arched her back as he licked harder and harder. His eyes lighting up with hearts as he admired her curves and muscles. The almost impossible tightness of her pussy and the strength in her legs.

Here was a woman who could fuck for hours, Days or even weeks! He knew that he had been leaving her hanging now and again...but at the same time...she was so intense! It was almost intimidating!

Well no more! He got to his hand and knees and crawled over her, peppering her with kisses until he got to her lips. She could taste her cunt on his mouth and his tongue pressed deep into her throat. She gazed up at him wide eyed and desperate. His cock brushed her cunt and they moaned as he sheathed himself into her! His pulsing cock seemed to fill her beyond belief! His balls slapped her asshole and she reached in between them to squeeze his balls and encourage him along. It was like squeezing a water balloon full of cum! He was close to bursting! They held hands as he rocked himself slowly in and out of her. Their mouths locked and their fingers entwined.

"You're my number one Bimbo Bug! Trust me I will never let you wonder that ever again!" Adrien told her as he massaged a tit in one hand before moving his hand down to cup her nice tight youthfull booty!

Marinette let out loud desperate moans that were more appropriate for a porno then a young ladies mouth. But it was just too good to be silent about! He was filling her up! Filling her to bursting!

* * *

The bus seemed to disentegrate and turn into a normal tour bus as Penny found herself full to bursting with Jagged's nice thick hot cum. He pumped himself in and out faster and harder. His cock pushing more and more of his hot thick cream into her stretched out womb and pussy. He then gripped his shaft and switched from one hole to another. Her mouth was already full of cum, dripping like thick white milky wads down her face and across her tits. She moaned and gasped and another glob fell to the carpet.

Her ass could only take three pumps of his monster cock. Squeezing and massaging it until she collapsed into a pool of their combined juices. Jagged's tour bus bed sagged and snapped and Bob Roth found himself teleported back outside on the ground, only completely nude and still getting electrocuted.

"MMM. Lover that was fantastic." Jagged moaned as a black butterfly exited the tip of his dick head and flapped away without a second thought.

"Really really great Jagged. But look at all of this cum! What if I get knocked up?"  
"Don't worry Penny! If I got so worked up over every little fling and possible bastard that I sired...actually now that I think on it...I wonder if my last fling did sire any bastard children with my ex bandmate?"

The two shrugged before kissing deeply. Fang the crocodile merely walked out of the magic tour bus that was still on top of the hotel and turned to pant at a nervous and sweaty and still very horny Chloe.

* * *

"Achoo!" Across the city in a boat that was gently being rocked by the water, Luka wiped his nose.  
"What's like up?" Juleka asked glancing over her shoulder. Luka grinned and patted her lily white goth ass firmly yet gently. He loved fucking her from behind. She made such deep yet encouraging moans that way. And seemed to really clamp down on his dick too.

"Nothing my dear sweet sexy sister."  
Juleka rolled her eyes while blushing. Only partially because of the heat and sex. But a major part because she was embarassed by him acting all big brother and like something out of a cliche hentai that they watched together to get in the mood.  
"Why do you always call me sis when we fuck? I'm still not letting you cum inside of me. I'm not mom."  
"Don't try and kinkshame me." Luka responded before sneezing again. There was a dumb cliche in anime where you sneezed if someone was talking about you. He wondered if that was a real thing.

* * *

Gabriel groaned as he scrolled through his news feed. His desk was getting rapidly shaked as Natalie furiously bobbed her head and tried not to bite his dick in half. She knew she was missing out on something juicy out there! And she knew that poor sweet Gabriel would only be able to get her to cum once. Sure he was hung with a monster cock...but he had zero interest in getting her to cum. He would fuck her, get her excited and then call it a day like a prick!

She began to furiously rub her eager pussy slit lips. She needed her mistress back! Now there was a good attentive lover!

**Next update soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Not only of this but any of my shit. Also would love to see artwork of this or any of my other things. Also these things are probably out of order but meh.**


	23. Chapter 23: Darkblade

**Review. More updates if there are more reviews for this or any of the other stories.**

**Darkblade.**

Adrien gravefully dodged and weaved before finally landing a solid blow against his opponents chest. The person beneath the mask grunted and fell to their back. Adrien hadn't even put all that much force behind teh thrust. He wondered what would happen if they did fencing in the traditional way? Where people would pyhsically tie their swords to their crotchs and then duel.

"I would probably be able to break someone in half." Adrien chuckled to himself before sighing in annoyance. He missed Kagami. Sure Marinette was cute and nice and tight as hell and also his girlfriend who he got to fuck all of the time. Along with her hot ass stripper mom. And get to hang out with the absolute coolest superhero in the entire world...but she also didn't have the wild competitive streak that Kagami had.

Marinette was adorable but she didn't have the seemingly endless powerful agressiveness that Kagami did. Whenever the two fought they would fuck all the harder, with one attempting to upstage the other and fuck them into submission. Adrien had been a switch with Kagami and their lovemaking had been so intense sometimes that he had split the bed in half.

He felt his erection starting to threaten his pants and he pushed his face mask up to bite his knuckle and huff. If only he could get out of here and swing to Marinette's place...Then he remembered, she was campaigning against Chloe at the hotel today. That or checking up on Jagged Stone. One or the other. He wondered what Marinette was campaigning about this time though? He didn't always listen when she talked...

He knew a few better uses for that cute little mouth of hers. Like getting it wrapped around his throbbing cock. Hopefully sharing it with Kagami, sweet and salty. Sloppy and slippery. The best dual blowjobs would capture both girls attributes. He wasn't even paying attention to the other fencers around him. He was way too focused on thinking about ways to get both girls in the same room to fuck them into unconsciousness.

Adrien blinked as his daydream came to an end and the door to the room slammed open. All of the students quickly got into a respectful line as their teacher marched through with a scowl on his lame mustached face. He was growling and being hounded by Nadja Chamack. Adrien gulped this could get messy. The fencing teacher had run for some sort of political office and the smear campaigns against him had been absolutley horrific.

Politics were so weird, mud throwing and feats of strength and bribery were common place. In fact it was such a spectacle that a lot of people preffered it over something like sports! And Armand didn't have it in him, plus the ridiculous mustache didn't really help.

"Mr. Armand how are you dealing with the rumors that you are a small dick quick shot who is overly focused on phallic weapons? Can you give us any quotes? Any way to defend yourself against the stereotypes that are flying around? I mean you must have known better then to go around with that ridiculous mustache and a rapier on live TV!" Nadja said eagerly bouncing after the man. Her breasts were heaving against her jacket and her booty was practically pushing her skirt up and off. She obviously had been running after him for a while. Impressive in heels that high. Her face was red and she looked ready to explode.

Which was just what the teacher looked like too. He paused and frowned deeply. Adrien glanced around before quickly ducking behind a pile of sports equipment.  
"Dumb bitch. Doesn't she know not to make fun of a mans mustache? I mean that is his biggest beserk button! I remember what happened to that poor student who mentioned it. Never walked again." Adrien sadly shook his head before pausing. "Who the fuck was I just talking to?"

The sunshine boy heard a shriek and glanced over the pile before rolling his eyes. The fencing instructor was replaced by a suit of armor. A hole cut out for the mans face which had turned a bright blue and a place cut out for his stomach and cock which were also a bright blue. He had a bigger mustache and was weilding a massive black sword with a rounded cock shaped tip.

"Yes! I agree HawkDaddy! It is indeed a classic look! And a classic knight deserves classic slaves!" Darkblade said with a manical twitter as he hopped around the enclosed place and jabbed every single fencer with his blade. They all gasped and shivered before their conventional outfits fell away to reveal slightly torn up musketeer outfits. Ideally torn to emphazise muscle groupings. The boys cocks all fell out at full mast, apparently saluting to their new master.

"Now my slaves! Show this bitch a real classic! Young wench! Prepare yourself!" Nadja was standing in shocked silent amazement. Her ruby red lips popped open as she was rapidly swarmed by the young men, grabbing her camera mans camera and forcing him to a locker. Nadja shrieked as swords flew and sliced her clothing off without harming a single inch of her.

She shrieked and grabbed her cheeks before attempting to cover her nipples then her butt cheeks. She found her hands grabbed and pulled to the side. She glanced around in wide eyed horny amazement as she instantly began gushing. She would never admit it but she loved a good gang bang! And all of these studs looked absolutely delicious...She moaned as someone spanked her ass and another person spat into her asshole. A cock was aimed and then rammed home. She gasped before shivering as another cockhead was pressed needfully against her tight cunt and tighter butt.

"W-wait! One at a time! I-I-I will fuck all of you! Just be patient! Please! Two won't fit!" She begged before howling and then getting her mouth filled up. Her clothing fell around in her a rain of fabric and her butt thrust back and forth between the many young men swarming her. Grabbing her hands and filling it up with nice firm man dick! Her eyes rolled upwards and into two different directions as spit coated her chin!

"Man. I wonder what will-"Adrien began as he licked his lips, his cock was begging for a good fucking, all this watching and thinking was getting him turned on.  
"Next! To City Hall! and to take out that usurper scum!" Darkblade bellowed as his men took the wench on their backs before she had orgasmed and began to march triumphantly through the streets transforming anyone foolish enough to get into their path.

"Well that answers that. Time to get swinging!" Adrien said as he stood and transformed, his cock ring tightened and black leather raced over his clothes and the mask appeared to give him a dangerous look. "Maybe I can convince my girls to get a room with me afterwards." Chad Noir chuckled as he launched himself through the air.

* * *

The love hotel had been merged with city hall years ago back when the mayor first took office. Mostly because he was a corrupt incompotent buffoon and a beta male cucokold. But it did make the lobby absolutely enormous and perfect for the competition that was going on in the front hall. The massive pool full of strawberry jello glistened underneath the buttered up bannister.

Marinette sat at one end on her stool. Her cute pink two piece swimsuit was unfortunately completely ignored in favor for Chloe's string golden one with diamonds over the nipples and a little over the crotch.  
"I am going to destroy her." Marinette muttered as she took a swig from the waterbottle that Rose presented to her. Alya was massaging her shoulders and then patting her forehead with a damp towel. Alya's hands moved downwards until she was cupping and massaging Marinette's tits with an evil turned on smile. Lightly biting her full blow job lips.

"Remember you just have to show her that you can't be pushed around anymore. Really give her hell." Alya said as she helped Marinette onto the bannister. Marinette nodded and fist bumped Alya before turning and marching forwards. She was going to beat the shit out of the spoiled rich bitch. Sabrina stared upwards with stars in her eyes. The only reason that the orange haired big bootied slut wasn't cheering her on was because her chain was attached to Chloe's chair and she had to take care of her.

But Sabrina was gushing only for Marinette. Moaning and biting her thumb and gazing up and down the young woman with almost religious reverence. Marinette only casaully knew what was going on. She was pretty sure that Tikki was imitating her and fucking the submissive bitch on the side. All Marinette knew was that it made the creepy clingy girl a hundred times more creepy and clingy and desperate to worship her like a goddess. So Pros and Cons.

Chloe marched forwards, her fake body as plastic as her cheap personality. The two stood with raised fists and growled at each other. They thun spun on their toes and hip checked the other. Marinette stumbled a little and regained her balance. She felt like she was hitting a rock wall. Chloe stumbled a bit but glared and growled before rushing along the side, her feet moving rapidly one over the other and swinging her hips like a mad hula dancer. Marinette dodged backwards, slipping and sliding until she finally paused, centered herself and lunged with her butt out.

She twerked twice and hit Chloe square in the side causing her to stumble and almost fall off. The two glared and actually reached out to grab the others hair and pull with all their might. The other members of the class cheering and hollering them on. Whooping loudly. Alix was chanting Marinette's name and Mylene even had a large banner.

Marinette and Chloe both gasped as they stumbled off of the high balance beam and landed with a splat into the desert bellow.  
"Bitch!" Bellowed Chloe who grabbed a handfull of jello and slathered Marinette's face with it. "You pig bitch!"  
"You cheap rich bitch hoe!" Marinette responded with just as much venom. The two tossing and turning, tearing at their clothes until the two were soon nude and covered in droplets of jello. Pulling and biting and pinching and twisting.

"Ah. Guys?" Someone called from the front door. Everyone paused, Nathaniel meekly giving Kim a roll of cash and Rose and Juleka were holding each other like this was some sort of a date. Nino pointed outside and the entire group including the watching mayor moved forwards.

Standing outside was a massive army of musketeers. In front was a fucked stupid looking Nadja and a triumphant looking Darkblade.  
"Mayor! Come out and meet your doom you cowardly cuckold!"  
"Oh shit old man. He want's to throw down." Alya said looking up at the doughy face of the elected official.  
"Well umh. Well...Hrumph!" The man began to sweat nervously as Chloe tapped her feet in annoyance.  
"Daddy! Tell him to fuck off!"

"No! We need to block the doors!" Marinette cried out pointing at people and snapping her fingers authoratatively. Kim and Sabrina almost instantly jumped to it and began scurrying around.  
"NO WE nEEd ta bLoCK tHe DOOOOrrrrsss!" Chloe responded sticking her butt out and wiggling it while mocking Marinette.  
"Not bad. Bet you can't say I'm Chloe the biggest fakest slut in the universe!"  
"I'm Chloe the biggest fakest slut in the universe!" Chloe said mockingly again until she realized what she said.

"At least you admit it." alya chuckled as she plopped her recording cell phone back into her bra with a smirk.

"Well what the fuck do you suggest we do now then baker bitch?" Chloe complained as Marinette and the others quickly huddled behind a barricaded window. Marinette tapped her chin, she would need to leave this up to Chad Noir. Wherever he was. He was really...

Suddenly a black blur shot across the sky and landed beside Darkblade. Chad Noir grabbed the mans pants and pulled downwards, bringing the large fake blue cock and exposing a less then satisfyingly sized one in its place.  
"Well Darkblade? How about a true gentlemans duel." Chad Noir said with a wicked grin as all of the girls collective gasped and then drooled over the massive rod of man meat that bounced fully erect into view. The boys stared enviously and the mayor had to hold back tears at the sight. Now there was a cock! It was huge! And fleshy! And healthy! and not like the mayors sad withered little dick at all!

"Wow. I guess that sword was just compensating for something huh?" Alya said as she glanced back towards Chad and wiggled her eyebrows while lowering her glasses. "Not like big boy over there."

Marinette moaned and pouted. She was pressed too close to the window to escape! Her bare nipples were hard enough to cut glass! She couldn't believe that he was going to do this again! Right in front of her too! Chloe was growling and rubbing at her cunt with her gorgeously manicured fingers. Her teeth seemed sharpened and her eyes icy. Dammit! She wanted to get fucked by that rod! Not cucked by it!

"I say we let the wench decide who wins? How does that sound hot stuff?" Chad Noir said teasing the man who had been his teacher. Darkblade growled and then gasped as Nadja sat on her haunches like a horny hungry dog. She sniffed and glanced between the two cocks. She was shivering and her eyes widened in shocked amazement. She turned to one and then the other and then crawled with a large desperate smile towards Chad Noir. She nuzzled him and gave his dick head a nice sloppy kiss, sucking as much as blowing. Her tongue shot out and lapped up the underside and soon she was nuzzling it again. Her cunt was already sopping wet and she had only gotten a taste of his dick!

She wondered how good getting fucked by it would feel...

Chad Noir smirked and showed her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her upwards. She shrieked as she rose thirty feet and then fell into his awaiting arms. Her legs spread, he was holding her behind the knees. His hands shot forwards and hauled her legs upwards until her ankles were around her ears and his hands were on the back of her head.

"Get ready wench! It's time for me to find my sheath!" He crowed out as Darkblade watched in silent amazement before dropping to his own knees. The other musketeers soon copied their liege lord and dropped their impossible sharp swords in salute to the man.

Chad Noir smirked as he teased her cunt with his cock, rubbing his shaft up and down the nervously sweating womans cunt lips. He finally grinned and mashed their sexes together. SHe began to give out little hyper super excited yelps of joy. Her lips dropped open and her legs quivered. She couldn't move! She could hardly think! She felt his pounding tear through her with a manic pace!

Her satisfaction was growing! Her mind was aching! Her sides splitting! Her eyes glowing and tears of pure pleasure oozed out of them! Her tongue lolled out as she smiled happiliy.  
"Now this is a how you satisfy a woman!" Chad Noir cried out as he pumped his cock shaft faster and faster. His head turning into a fast white blur as she slowly began to ooze down his dick. He moaned and everyone heard her yelp once before growing silent and arching her back against him. It was less a wrestling move and more a lust filled one. She then blinked and seemingly blacked out, her mind totally broken. Her body was more like a bowl of jello then a humans.

Darkblade shivered in defeat as his akuma flittered out of his back and the powers left his lieges. Nadja was still fucked into submission and could only mew softly.

"Oh that bitch." Marinette and Chloe muttered out at the same time. Without realizinng it the two had embraced the other. Their fingers at work on the others nipple, twisting and teasing, turning and flicking. Their fingers also dove in and out of the others strawberry flavored cunt. The jello was melting on their burning hot bodies.

"Oh come off it Marinette you're just jealous because you're still little adorable virgin Mari right?" Alya teased as Marinette simply fumed. Sabrina squeaked and gazed in rapture towards Marinette. Still completely believing that the young woman was the best beaver muncher in the world.

* * *

Natalie spanked Felicia's nice firm lily white ass as she orgasmed roughly. Her desk lifted and fell, her eyes rolled in their sockets and she moaned as she popped another button off of her tight ass suit jacket.  
"MMMM. Now there is a dominant alpha male." Nathalie said with a smile. "Fertile too if the response from China is correct." Natalie said with a grin gazing over a few notes. She then turned back to the blushing tongue tired bang maid.  
"I just can't wait to give you your toys! And to watch you play with Adrien later. Maybe I should give you your gifts now..."She said but then decided against it. After all the dumb bitch had fallen asleep on her. How disrespectful! But typical.

**Review. More updates if there are more reviews for this or any of the other stories.**


	24. Chapter 24: TimeBreaker

**Review. Faster updates if this and the other stories get more reviews. All aged up, everyone is kinky in this. Lemons ahead.**

**Timebreaker.**

The hottest thing about the park that the class liked to hang out in whenever they had some free time, was that there were massive statues all over it. Most of them in incredibly lewd and arousing positions. And it had a perfect view of the worlds most famous tower. With the love hotel at the very top and the rounded tip that resembled an erect cock.

The girls all lounged around the small grassy area. Juleka was blushing as she cuddled Rose who was holding the small pink vibrator. It wasn't very large, but it didn't have to be. Mostly because she enjoyed skill over size. It was as cute as the blonde air head was.  
"I got this as a present years ago! I think that Juleka gave it to me! Isn't that right?" She said nuzzling against her best friend and making the purple haired girl blush and mumble something out before covering her face with her bangs.

"This one used to be my moms. She just put a massive box of her old toys in the living room for me and my sisters. I think that it suits me no?" Alya said sultry as she held up a massive black plastic dildo that had tiger stripes on it. It was easily the largest that anyone had seen. And on top of that it had a super angry looking tip. Juleka licked her lips at that, she had forgotten hers at home, it was thick and girthy and covered in tiny nubs and rings to make her cunt muscles actually have to work for it.

"MMMM. Well those are all pretty good." Alix said as she rubbed her chin with a typical anime look. She then reached into her pocket, her smile growing even bigger. "But I think that I have something to blow you all...oh shit check out who's coming over."

The girl clique turned and raised their eyebrows in surprise as over the hills came a trio of runners. The work out club got to the rise and sprinted down it. Nino and Kim in the lead until the taller longer young man really put on the steam and left a panting Nino in the dust. He screeched to a halt in front of everyone with a cocky smirk.

"Ladies." He said wiggling his eyebrows and smirking down at them. He was coated in a layer of sweet and he looked about ready to pass out. Nino arrivied next and panted loudly before collapsing against Alya on the ground.  
"Hey babe." He said as he gripped her curls and ran his fingers through them with a grin causing her to smirk back as he used her tits as pillows. Marinette could see Alya's nipples getting hard through her white crop top.

Alix tapped her foot in annoyance at the two lunk heads interrupting.  
"Where are the rest of your little-" She was cut off as the final trio went over the hill and arrivied. Adrien followed by Sabrina and a gasping red faced Chloe. The other two attempting to encourage the blonde bimbo along.

"Yeah they kept on going back for her. Which is just sad in my opinion. If someone can't keep up they shouldn't join up." He said as he made an apprecaitive muscle to himself. The egotistical jock smirked down at the girls before squatting down like he owned the world.

"What are you even doing anyway? Practicing kissing? Can we watch?" He said as Alix finally pulled out what she had meant to show them.  
"For your information meathead, I was going to show off my birthday present." Alix flourished the long hard metallic looking vibrator. It was almost the length of her arm. It was covered in intricate carvings and had a very steampunk look to it.

"Jeez how old is that thing?" Kim scorned it as Alix glared.  
"It's a family heirloom! It's been in my family for centuries."

"They had that sort of technology in the past? Jesus girl." Alya said as she popped off of Nino's lips. Hers looked very bruised and battered just from the intense kissing that the two had done.

"It's also huge." Marinette said as she studied it.  
"It was based off of an old egyptian carving of some dead cat pharoh or something. Then we improved it." With that she twisted a knob and it slowly began rotating and seemed to practically spark like a magic wand.

"Ew like what the fuck is that gross looking thing?" Chloe said like the sassy bitch that she was as she walked forwards being held up by Sabrina and Adrien. They all looked down between it and the short girl holding it.  
"It's a personal object? You've probably seen them and used them hundreds of times with your little lackey here." Alix snapped back standing and getting into Chloe's face. Sabrina looked mildly offended but couldn't actually say anything since she had her ball gag in.

"Hey maybe we should just calm down and-"Adrien began until he noticed the strange glow starting to issue from it. He quickly backed away and ducked out of Chloe's grasp before backing off behind a tree. After all if something was glowing that was probably not good. Marinette and the other girls all stood up and crowded into a small huddle as Alix held the strange glowing and vibrating wand like dildo out before her in confusion.

A crack of thunder filled the air before suddenly a massive green portal appeared before the two groups.

"What the hap is fuckening?" Kim said in confusion as he took the moment to grip Chloe's butt and give it a pinch. He was a lecherous idiot even in the worst of circumstances Suddenly two people jumped out of the portal with cries.

The group gave confused looks to each other as Bimbo Bug stumbled out holding onto a writhing angry looking girl in what looked to be a two piece latex gimp suit with a motorcycle helmet on. She was growling and snarling and attempting to break free. The girl then gasped and paused and Bimbo Bug and this strange time traveller glanced between each other and nodded.

"Fuck you bitch!" The two shouted and jumped into the air. With quick punches they hit Chloe square in the jaw. She only had enough time to left out a groan and a confused look went over her face. Her tits flopped out of her small golden crop top and she collapsed against Kim who grinned as he held her close. Then he found himself tied to a tree with Chloe pressed against him.

"Shit. Well he got too close." Bimbo Bug muttered in absentminded annoyance. "Now you listen up you unconscious grade A spoiled bitch!" Bimbo Bug said stomping towards the tied up duo and stuck her finger into the bitches face. Chloe merely drooled and Kim felt an erection slowly growing between the two of them. He wondered if he had an undiagonsed kink?

Alix glanced down at the dildo before she glanced back at the similiarly sized woman in the very revealing and very sexy tight latex outfit. She gasped as the time breaker removed the helmet and shook out her bubble gum pink hair and smirked.  
Alix gazed into her own eyes before gulping and licking her lips.  
"Hey hot stuff." Timebreaker said before taking out her own now fixed dildo and wiggled it under her doppelgangers pink blushing chin. "Think that it would be like masturbating? OR is it gay?" She said before she leaned so close that their nipples flicked each other.

"Want to find out?" Alix said with an eager smile. The two took hands before Alix gasped as she was pulled into bridal and timebreaker skated off without looking behind herself.  
"Ahhhh...how romantic." Rose gushed as she leaned against Juleka who just raised an eyebrow. After all it was just Alix off to fuck herself. She then licked her lips and brought her own down to Rose's bright small pink ones. Getting an eager gasp from the girl.

"Now. Where is my Adrien?" Bimbo Bug growled before she turned on her high heel and sniffed before smirking. "There he is." She sprinted towards the nearby tree. Marinette gazed after herself before blinking and shaking her head.

"Hey! Wait!" She sprinted after herself and tried not to focus so much on how hot her ass looked as it jiggled in front of her. Was it too bootilicious though? Should she go on a diet? She knew that Adrien liked full figured bitches...but mostly because they had awesome breeder hips...

"Well if everyone is splitting up..."Nino said as he grabbed Sabrina's chain and yanked her towards a nearby stand of trees. He then grabbed Alya's hand. "Come on babe. I want to try something." He pulled her into a hot and eager kiss that made Alya instantly wet. Nino had one very skilled tongue. Hot and strong and sensitive enough to get her to cum!

Not only her by the sounds that Kim was making. The bisexual mess of a man.

Adrien was squatting behind a tree arguing with a small black floating rat thing.  
"I know that I'm out but I still don't get why you won't just-"  
"ADRIEN!"Bimbo Bug cried out and gripped him tightly. She was instantly crying and blubbering. She rubbed herself against his bare slightly sweaty and very comforting chest. She then leaned upwards and kissed him eagerly on the lips. Kissing and slurping and making out with him. It was wet. But he didn't mind. He would take a kiss from his dynamite girl whenever she wanted to give him one. She was just so gorgeous that he didn't even mind if it was a little on the damp side. In fact if anything that just made it even better.

Bimbo Bug pulled back and glanced at a shocked Marinette and then sighed and smiled.  
"I am s-so happy that everything went right! Time travel is so weird!"  
"What. How far in the future are you from?" Marinette asked in amazement.  
"About twenty five minutes shit gets wild." Bimbo Bug says before she smiled and rubbed Adrien's face. "You died for me you sweet beautiful dumb elephant cocked man." She said before kissing him again.

She was wet as a tsunami and clearly needed some good strong love making. Adrien grinned as he pinched her booty and made her yelp and then smile.  
"Come on you two. Let's get somewhere more private." Bimbo Bug said as she took one on either arm and then sent up her yoyo to pull them away to someplace far more intimate.

The three landed on top of a nearby building and Bimbo Bug unceremoniously dropped Marinette to the side before pouncing back onto the half dressed Adrien. She cupped his engorged cock and began to kiss him sweetly. Making sweet little cooing noises like a cute dove as she began to dry hump him. Her miniskirt slowly getting eased up as her hand dissapeared down the front of his pants.

Marinette growled and slapped the roof. No. There was no way that she was going to cuckold herself! She quickly crawled forwards and wiggled out of her cute pink booty shorts and her white tube top. She was instantly naked since like most women her age she did not wear underwear. The Jealous Marinette hip checked Bimbo Bug causing the magical alternate timeline self to gasp and almost fall over as Marinette gripped Adrien's chin and pulled him to her. Her tongue slipping down his throat as the two began to kiss and slurp eagerly.

"You don't know how to please him! Give it back!" Bimbo Bug demands as she tries to get her nails into him and pull his face back to her waiting one.  
"No way! you're the interlopper here!" Marinette complained before getting his face back to her. Adrien was just too excited and horny to talk for himself. And way too eager to see just where this might be going. He was hoping that it was going where he thought it was.

Bimbo Bug huffed and pouted before she smirked and kissed down his chiseled chest and abs. She gave each of his nipples a brief lick before getting to his crotch and pulling down his pants to reveal the prize between his legs. Standing at full mast and begging for a kiss and a nibble. And she was happy to give his cockhead both before moving her attention to his shaft. She licked the entire thing, her aheago face was wide and eager and horny. Her breasts popped free of their prison as she cupped his shaft and balls and gave it firm pleasure filled pumps to keep his erection large and in charge. Marinette felt something going on beneath her and broke the kiss before growling.

"HEY! That's mine too!" She complained before she quickly scuttled down between Adrien's legs to be beside Bimbo Bug. The two glared and butted foreheads before they began to lick and slurp up and down his cock shaft. Their competitive jealously getting the better of them. They growled and slurped and licked loudly. Making their hands and heads into blue blurs as they continued to rub every last inch of his deliciously smelly dick.

Adrien moaned. He had never thouhgt he would live to see a look as sexy as that. Marinette and Bimbo Bug crouching between his legs at the same time attempting to out do the other and enjoy his nice big throbbing dick.  
"Well it's pretty clear what we have to do now huh bitch bug?" Marinette muttered under her breath as Bimbo Bug glared at her.  
"Oh yeah you know it." The two instantly squatted and pressed their tits to his dick. A double titjob competition was taking place and Adrien thought he might just explode from happiness. Marinette moaned as her sensitive nipples felt like they were getting pushed into her. Her pleasure button was getting hit perfectly.

"Ugh! How sad! You must be pathetic in the future!" Marinette said snidely to Bimbo Bug attempting to keep her face and pussy under control. Adrien was moaning as his cock twisted and twitched under their insistent rubbings. Their breasts were so large and warm and firm. Like a bunch of hands pleasuring and caressing him. Making him hornier and hornier with every passing second. He groaned and arched his aching cock upwards.

He felt like it was burning, slipping up and down their massive chests and threatening to overflow and splash across their faces at any minute. He was very lubed up and horny as hell. He growled and gripped their ass cheeks, massaging the large glorious globes and giving them firm spanks. After all their booties did practcally beg to turn red with his power.

Adrien groaned and wondered absentmindedly how everyone else was doing?

* * *

"Yeah. Just like that you lily white slut. Lick my pussy. MMM. I bet you want to drown in my juices don't you bitch?" Alya said as she pulled on Sabrina's collar. The girl was desperately working on the tanned firey headed bimbos cunt. Licking and slurping and finding all of her delicate points. Sabrina had no idea how much longer she could hold out. This was all just so intense!

She felt her collar get yanked harder into her neck and she moaned, attempting to make her tongue vibrate hard enough to get the intense tiger toothed woman off. Alya bounced faster and faster on the dildo that was shoved up her ass. Clasping down on it and groaning as she tried to pump more and more into her tight clenching butt.

Nino groaned and growled as he dragged Sabrina's arms backwards and held them at an almost painful angle. He groaned and slapped more and more of himself into her. Groaning and growling and grasping. He brought a palm up and spanked her so hard that she squaked. He then gripped her head and forced it further in between his girlfriends slippery thighs. His butt clenched as he worked with every last muscle in his body.

Now this was a real work out! Sabrina was insanely tight! And she had this weird ability of making people want to go to town on her cute big booty. Making her squeal and beg for more and more. Sabrina's eyes rolled in her head as she groaned in besiged delight Chloe loved to dominate her, make her into little more then an orgasming bitch completely dependent on the foul mouthed skank. But at the same time...Sabrina was a massive slut! And she needed more then just Chloe now and again.

Sabrina was close to tears with the pleasure that was burning deep within her. She knew that she did not have much longer to wait. She wondered where he would be relieving himself? Inside or outside...she had never been a cumdumpster before but strangely enough the image felt very very appealing to the glasses wearing orange haired skank.

She moaned and clasped around his dick as he threatented to remove it. He spanked her firmly again and got her groaning and gasping and orgasming again. Soon Sabrina felt herself blacking out from the pleasure frothing within her loins. A nice hot cream pie exploded deep within her and then she almost seemed to loose her mind as he finished off and wiped himself clean on her spanked red booty.  
"MMM. Bitch looks good like this." Alya said as she caressed the girls head and back. Apprecaiting her boyfriends gooey cum.

* * *

Alix moaned as she made out with herself behind the trees. They were both nude and touching the other. It was amazing, she knew just where to press. Just where to push. Just where to flick. The two had their vibrators buzzing in their hands as they smiled and groaned. They then pressed the throbbing pieces of ancient technology together and gasped as a click filled the air.

Alix gazed along with timebreaker down at the Dildo. It had clicked together to become a double sided vibrator. They smirked and then got to their hands and knees. Carefully aiming it just right.  
"So how long do you think we can go?"  
"My record is twenty minutes. But I will break you in three."  
"Challenged accepted bitch." Alix mutters before she slams her nice tight strong muscular booty against her counterpart. She grinned and moaned. It felt so good! sure they were biologically the same people. But Luka and Juleka were twins and fucked all the time! So it had to be okay! Alix twisted her nice tight pink nipple. Timebreaker was groping herself as they slammed their asses against each other at a furious rate. Trying to go faster and harder then ever before. They groaned and moaned and blinked and drooled. Her eyes felt like they were on fire as she felt her cunt wonderfully spread and stretched out by the ancient dildo. She wondered just how many of her ancestors had used this thing over the years? Dozens, hundreds maybe. And now she was using it to double team herself!

She groaned, her body felt full of light! Her orgasms were coming faster and faster! Her cum was dripping down and all around. The wet squelching noises that her cunt made were out of this world! She groaned and then gasped and then wiggled and tried not to black out. By the noises beside her it was clear that her other self was having just as much trouble if not more.

Both girls arched their backs and moaned. Their groans were filling the trees, their eyes were closed as their booties shook and quaked. Soon they were squeezing and massaging their tits with joy. Sure they might not be as impressive as other girls in the class. But C cups were a good size! Respectable and soft as fuck. Not to mention they never got in the way unlike Marinette's which kept her clumsy and adorable.

Alix felt her orgasm flood her body and her bottom tensed up. A strange golden light filled her and she found herself waking up on the ground. She blinked and glanced around. Timebreaker was gone. The only thing left was the double sided dildo. Alix reached down to pick it up and gasped. Her abs were probably more defined then ever! Her biceps while still scrawny were coated in muscles! And her boobs...They were CC cups now! She stood up and was shocked at the jiggle that came with them.

"Whoa! WHOA!" She cried out and tried to regain her balance as she crashed back to the dirt with a blink. "Cool."

* * *

Bimbo Bug gasped as she rode Adrien's face faster and faster. Her eyes rolling in their sockets as she gripped Marinette's hands and they laced their fingers.  
"Oh my! Oh god! Oh so good!" She said as she felt him licking the creampie out. That had been her sixteenth orgasm and he was pumping his sixth load deep into Marinette. Causing the girl to blink and roll her hips in experienced little circles.  
"So good!"  
"So tight!" Adrien complained. The bimbos had been switching off, riding his face and his cock like there was no tomorrow and that this was their last chance to experience a good hard strong dicking. Adrien moaned before he spanked one ass and then the other. Sure it was technichally the same competeitive girl that he knew and loved...but this made it so much better somehow... The girls orgasmed, their faces turning bright red, their tongues sticking out and their eyes crossing as overwhelming desire bled from their lips.

They shakiliy got to their feet and prepared to switch but paused. Marinette cupped Bimbo Bugs face in hers and gave her one dynamite kiss. Bimbo eagerly gave it back and the two seemed to glow and slowly combine. Until all that was left was a blinking spaced out Marinette who moaned out Adriens name before blinking stupidly.

* * *

The drone flittered over the park before pulling out to take a wide shot of the entire park and then zooming into get the money shot of Alya's face. The perfect ending. Natalie smirked. Bimbo Bug versus Marinette Dupain Cheng. Now this one definitely a hot one! She smirked and uploaded it to the rest of her files and smirked evily.

* * *

Sabine moaned under the insistent and near nonstop pounding that she was receiving from Tikki who was almost absentmindedly fucking the milf. She spanked the strippers juicy ass and thought carefully about her next few words. After all it might go straight to Marinette's head and Tikki would be incapable of defeating her in a sexy sex off.

"Well if I had to guess I would say that the combination of you and the other universe self has someone made your libido, lasting power, and body two to three times stronger when you fused. It probably affected everyone that came into contact with it. Just you know keep an eye out for it." Tikki said as Marinette moaned from where she was underneath Sabine. The trio of female lovers were in a sexy stack for their annual evening fuck session.

"Seriously?" She complained popping her mouth off of Sabine's leaking tit. "Well at least now hopefully I will be able to keep up with you and mommy!"

Meanwhile in the lewd museum sleeping quarters Alix tossed her smaller dildo against the wall and howled. "SERIOUSLY!? I've been masturbating for hours! I'm still horny!"

She stood up and paced, plucking at her nipples and flicking her clit. She needed a dick! She wanted a dick! If she didn't get a good firm girthy dick she would die!

Suddenly she heard a knock on her window. She turned. Sitting on her sill was a smiling Chad Noir who waved and gestured to be let in. Alix grinned evily, sinally something to take care of her horniness!

**Review. Faster updates if there are more reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25:Stormy Weather 2

**Review. Faster updates if there are more reviews. For this or any of the other stories that are posted.**

**Stormy Weather 2.0 (Yes I know it comes later, just makes more sense in terms of the story that will be progressing forwards.)**

Aurore gasped and arched her back as her headboard banged loudly and rudely into the wall. She moaned and cupped her large impressive tits. Her pigtails were damp with sweat and slapping against her back.  
"MMM. Oh yes! Yes just like that! Harder! No! Faster! No! Both!" She demanded of her lover as Mirelle moaned out in rapid little hiccuping breaths. Her own smaller breasts bouncing. They had bright pink nipples that resembled ripe strawberries. She groaned and gasped and blinked rapidly as she tried to remain conscious.

Her orgasm washed across her and she slapped her large flank making her already tense booty tense up just a little bit more. She groaned and gasped and licked her lips, dew drops of sweat beaded on her upper lip and pooled down her forehead and landed with plops onto her best friends bedspread.  
"Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!" The normally shy and reserved young woman let out moans of pleasure as she ground their hips together. Their sexes were dripping and plopping more and more of their juicy girl cum across their thighs.

Their double ended dildo worked harder and harder inside of them. The batteries were massive since the vibrator part also included a lot of energy. They groaned and entwined their hands and bucked their hips together. Making sure that they worked in perfect sync. After all they were both horny out of their minds and had to work it out somehow. And what way was better then getting with your best friend and fucking the frustration out of you?

"Oh yes! Yes!" Mirelle vocally yelled before she pinched her own nipples and felt herself go over the edge. Her cunt clamped down on the dildo that was working in and out of her body making her into little more then a groaning growling whore. Aurore gasped as she forced her orgasm to come faster and push her over the edge. A sudden loud snap filled the sweaty stinking sex filled bedroom and the two collapsed onto their backs before sighing and untangling their legs and pulling the dildo out of their pussies in annoyance.

"God damn it again?" Aurore said as Mirelle nodded sadly before tossing the double sided pleasure toy onto the massive pile that was growing at the foot of the bed. They had spent over two hours alone eating each other out, now that the last of their twenty seven dildos were broken they didn't know what else to do.

After all their orgasms were so strong that they broke the toys and saped all of the energy from them like it was nothing. At this rate they would be completely out of options!

"Maybe he called us and we didn't hear it?" Mirelle asked hopefully only getting a blank eyed absolutely disgusted stare from her friend. Aurore picked up their phones and gazed at them before shaking her head.  
"Once again we have nothing." Mirelle looked discouraged as Aurore fell onto her back. Mirelle crawled forwards and began to absentmindedly suckle on a nipple. After all that was what they were there for right? She might as well use them.

"That asshole hasn't called us back in what feels like months! and here we sit with our thumbs up our own asses because he was the best fuck of our lives! What does that say about us?" Aurore said as she stroked her lovers head. Mirelle nodded before popping off.

"It is just so rude! And then we see him around town with what looks like a harem of girls hanging off of him and gushing about how great he is. I don't want to say that I'm jealous but..."  
"But you want to smash their heads into the pavement and jump his bones until you can only walk around like a bow legged bitch right?" Aurore said as the two girls began to absentmindedly make out.

"It's-kiss-just-kiss kiss-so-kiss-unfair!" Aurore said as Mirelle moaned in agreement. They were women! They had needs! And they demanded that said needs be fufilled by the biggest dick in the entire world! And they were willing to do anything to get what they wanted!

HawkDaddy's smile was the next thing that the two super tramps saw when they opened their eyes. His gimp suit was a bright purple and his pimp cane seemed to glow hypnotically as the butterflies made their bellies tight and eager and horny beyond their wildest or wettest. They gazed up at the hallucination in pure rapture. This was glory, and beauty and the two horny bitches needed it!

"Stormy Weather and Stormy Weather 2.0, I am your new pimp. I want the two of you to follow my instructions to the letter. You will get for me the cock ring and nipple rings of Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir. In return I will give you whatever it is that you desire. It will be raining men for the two of you if you follow through. If you don't..."

He left the threat hanging in the air as the two girls stood up with matching grins on their faces. The dildo left to the side completely forgotten, after all they had much more interesting things to think about now. Such as getting that good loving from Adrien himself!

The two growled as they felt the strange heat wash over their bodies and soon their clothes were replaced by their sexy uniforms.  
"Let's show that home wrecker what a real thirsty bitch looks like!" The two said in unison as they launched themselves to the window and flew out with witch like cackles in their throats.

* * *

Adrien smirked as he glanced downwards at Felicia his live in bang maid who was waving her ass back and forth. Normally she would have the cheeks clap for his amusement, but the butt plug with the cute cat tail was in the way and would make her too aroused if she clenched on it too hard. She gazed up at him, her eyes were surrounded by green eyeshadow as she lovingly continued to suckle on her loving masters enormous cock. He was just so big and strong! His throbbing dick was driving her over the edge and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay sane if he continued to arch his hips every time that she brought her head down.

She found her nose buried in his pubes again and she took a deep loving breath of his musk and felt her eyes roll in her head. Her fake cat ears began to wiggle and waggle. The head band starting to threaten to come right off. Adrien brought a hand down and caressed her cheek as he filled up the inside of her mouth with his gooey thick cream. She groaned fully around his erection as she continued to bob up and down his cock, trying to bring more and more of his precious delicious cum and and down her throat. She felt as if she would never get enough!

"I love the toys that Natalie bought you." Adrien said as he rubbed her head and flicked the small cat ears that sat at the top of her head. She looked like something out of a crappy hentai! A big ass, a fake tail, and cute cat ears.

Suddenly a massive blast of cold wind ripped through the window and the two shivered before glancing up in shocked amazement. Crawling through the window two young women appeared.

One was clearly Aurore reakumatizied as Stormy Weather, she had purple lightning bolts painted across her body, to cover up her nipples and cross above her bare pussy, her hair was back up in purple spikes and she had her trusty umbrella with its massive dildo installed. Beside her was Mirelle, the young lady was wearing a loin cloth and tube top, her leggins were torn and a billowing cape that made her resembly a sexy storm cloud.

Their eyes were wide and white and they had bared fangs with an almost manic quality to them both.  
"Now then homewrecker! It's time for you to see what a pair of real women are like!" Aurore cried out with a laugh that filled up the room. She grabbed Felicia by the tail and pulled her backwards. Mirelle snapped her fingers and lightning rained downwards onto the bitch making her moan and shake and orgasm. Not hard enough to hurt her but it felt like a mild orgasmic shock was arching through her.

Aurore aimed and froze the bitch up to her wrists, trapping her but keeping her free to enjoy the show. Adrien's eyes widened before they hardned. No on cockblocked Adrien Agreste!

* * *

"Yes that must feel sooooo good right baby?" Tikki cooed into Sabrina's ear as the cheap slut thrashed below her. She spanked the tiny sub with the spare big black dildo that she kept for moments just like this. Sabrina was nearly crying with joy as the strange flavors washed over her tongue.

Sabine peeped and squeaked from where she was tied to the headboard. Her pussy was getting ravaged by the tiny slutty red heads insistent tongue. She clenched her thighs and threatened to break Sabrina's neck if it went on for much longer. And she wanted it to go on much much much longer!

Tikki grinned and spat against the cock before slipping it deeper and deeper into Sabrina. Sabine lounged and rolled her head. She had never had this much sex before in her life! Learning about Tikki had been the greatest moment of her life! Tikki studied the dildo and smirked, of course it was going to break this little red headed deviant. It was an exact replica of Adrien's. She had made sure of that! And it was big and long and covered in fake veins. It would break any normal womans mind.

Tikki spanked one red butt cheek and then the other, she gave them little pinches and Sabrina was soon moaning and groaning, on the very edge of orgasm. She didn't know whose cunt she was tasting, but as long as her goddess Marinette was railing in and out of her she was perfectly happy! She didn't care that she always had to wear a blindfold while they made love! It was better then Chloe insisting that she always wear a ball gag! She just felt so pampered and free with her glorious blue haired lover!

* * *

"Man they are really going at it huh?" Alix said as she took another big bite of the eclair that Marinette had made her and rubbed at her back and then adjusted her seat so that her legs were a little wider. She wished that she had some ice bags for her pussy. She felt as if she was going to be walking funny for the rest of her life.

"You get used to it. So tell me about your night." Marinette said trying to not let the edge of jealousy slip into her voice. She was obviously failing, because she was obviously jealous. Alix smirked, another big glob of filling spilled over onto her chest. She grinned as she flicked it up with her pinkie and slurped it up.

"Okay so Chad Noir. The superhero himself had just liked crawled into my bedroom through the window. Which you know is totally...whhhhaaaatttt?" Alix said leaning forwards as her blush deepened.

BB&CN!  
BB&CN!  
BB&CN!

"Hey there gorgeous." Chad Noir said as he slipped into the room beside Alix who was gazing in silent rapture at his exposed cock, he was confident she would give him that. And for good fucking reason. His dick was absolutely enormous! It was like a python! And it was throbbing slightly as if begging her to reach out and caress it. And she wanted to.

"I was just in the neighborhood. Thought that I would check in on you." He moved forwards, spreading her legs as the slightly taller young man hovered over her with a wicked smile. His slightly sharpened cat like teeth were flashing in the moonlight.  
"Well I uh...I'm glad that you did." She said gulping and gazing at him in amazement. Her eyes were wide and horny her breath hitching. She had no idea what was the matter with her. After all she was normally so cool and collected, completely under control! She couldn't believe that she was actually starting to get flustered by this guy just waltzing into her bedroom like this!

"I'm going to get to the point." Chad Noir said as he cupped her bare slippery tit and ran a thumb over her nipple making her shiver in delight as his sharp nail threatened to pierce it like a piece of fruit. "You're horny. I'm horny. Want to fuck?"

"Thought you would never..."She didn't get the chance to say 'ask' she whooped as she found herself lifted up into the air her legs beside her head and her tight pink pussy aimed directly towards the head of his aching throbbing red hot cock.  
"I wonder just how tight you are skater girl." He growled into her ear as he licked her neck and the side of her face like a wild animal. Alix gasped and then moaned as she felt him thrust upwards as he forced her downwards. She felt his absolutely monster sized cock stretching her.

She moaned as her small tight bust bounced. It had grown only slightly since the odd fusion that she had had with her akumatizied super villain self. But her muscle strength had also increased a fuck ton! And she was going to prove it! She clamped down on his cock and Chad Noir gruned from the resistance. He bit her neck like he was a lion and she was his eager tight lioness. She was gasping as he thrust harder and faster, she felt like she was nothing more then a cock sleeve for him with how fast he was pumping in and out of her.

Alix moaned as her eyes rolled in her head and then felt him thrust her faster and harder. He groaned and leaned forwards. Her legs slipped out of his grip and she moaned as he moved down to her nice firm hips. They weren't as squishy as Alya's or Juleka's but they were still fucking respectable! She had to stand on her tip toes on the bed as she felt him thrust harder and harder into her. In fact Alix found herself physically lifted off of the bed and just balancing on his massive dick. There had to be muscles laced across his muscles in that powerful throbbing erection that was making her pussy into a slip and slide.

She had been masturbating for hours and it was only now that she had such a massive dick inside of her that she was actually able to go wild! The wall banged into her palms as he continued to fuck her. She scrabbled along it until she had a hold of the head board and bounced her nice firm and tight booty against his abs. Her butt clenched hard on the air and she moaned as he groped it. He also reached around to slide his hand up and down her firm tight sides to cup her nipple and give it a powerful controlling twist and pull. Flicking it hard to get her to moan.

Her orgasm washed across her and she grinned goofiliy. Her eyes felt like they were crossing as she bit her nice firm puckerish lips. They were begging to give the head of his cock a kiss. But that would come later, after he had squirted all of his semen deep into her awaiting pussy.  
"Now this is fun but I like to try a woman from all sorts of angles." Chad Noir growled into her ear. She gasped as her ass was spanked and she was pressed into the covers. Her hands scrambled for a hold but her arms were giving out. He had grabbed them and pulled them tightly out in front of her.

Her nipples rubbed raw into the bed covers as his cock raw dogged in and out of her awaiting pussy. He was pulverizing the back of her womb. Reshaping it. If any normal human being took this much frustration from him then they would probably break in half. In fact she was already finding it hard to keep up.

"Hey are you okay? I don't want you to break on me already!" He complained as he spanked her ass before grabbing her short hair and gave it a firm pull. She moaned as her pink hair ran through his fingers. He was so insistent! She could hardly control herself anymore! He was using her for little more then a cock sleeve and she was loving every second of it!

"Yes! Yes! Oh god! Your dick! Your dick is just so perfect! It's wonderful! You are so big and the throbbing! My fucking god the throbbing!" She groaned in delight as he smirked in response. That was just the response that he liked to hear.

"LEt me see that cute red face of yours." He demanded and flipped her over again. Her six pack exposed, her dripping wet cunt stretching from his nonstop pounding. She was stretched and felt like she was getting torn apart and reshaped. Like she was paper mache and he was the ever powerful sculptor dedicated to make her into the perfect shape!  
"Ever try a matting press?" He said and she shook her head eager for the experience. Chad Noir grabbed her ankles and pulled them upwards again. Alix was glad that she was so flexible, otherwise she was sure that she would have snapped something by now. But nope, instead she was enjoying this. The burning sensation in her muscles were just an added bonus that she didn't know that she needed!

"AH! AAAAHHHH! OH GOD! I'm Cumming again!" She screamed and he groaned as he buried his face in her neck and creamed her nice tight pink pussy. He pulled his still spasming cock from her cunt and sprayed his seed across her stomach. Her nipples were bright red and sticking out an inch. Her eyes twitched and she moaned in delight.  
"MMMM. I don't think that you're done yet are you?" Chad Noir hissed as she smiled and shook her head no.

BB&CN!  
BB&CN!  
BB&CN!

"So then we fucked for hours until the bed frame snapped in half and my legs gave out. The end." Alix said in tired delight as she gulped down another sweet that Marinette had given her. They were deliciously phallic shaped since making eclairs were Marinette's favorite pasttime, and filling them with so much frosting and cream that a bite instantly made you messy. And hot as fuck looking.

MArinette was forcing her grin and tried not to growl like a wild animal. She was pretty pissed off at Alix actually. She had had to masturbate herself last night because Chad Noir AKA Adrien Agreste AKA the man of her dreams AKA her fucking boyfriend, had not shown up and instead had gone and fucked this...this...tramp! After everything they had done with the TimeBreaker situation too!

"Hey don't be jealous Mari." Alix said with an affectionate smile and a pat to the girls head. "I sure that Chad would love to pop your cherry! Maybe you just need to get akumatizied or something."

"HAHAHA! Oh Alix!" Marinette said forcing a laugh as she touched her hips. She really had to break out of that stupid fucking 'Virgin Mari' nickname. She had to do something. Maybe fuck Adrien in front of the class. Then again it might be a bit too on the nose.

* * *

Adrien gave a firm spank to one ass cheek and then the other. Felecia draped herself from behind him and smiled like a cat that ate the canary. She hummed happiliy, vaguely resembling a purr.  
"MMMM. Now that is the sexiest tower that I have ever seen in my life." She said as two hug wads of cum dripped out of the red faced girls pussies. They were stuffed to overflowing. Aurore arched her back and rubbed her nice big tits into Mirelle's back as the big bottomied girl gasped as her red ass hissed and sizzled. She could feel the cum pooling out of her best friends cunt and dribbling down onto her own.

"You know we could use a couple new sex slaves for the mansion." Felecia teased and Adrien grabbed her wrist and pulled her over his shoulder and across his lap. He gave her ass cheeks a few firm spanks that made her yelp out in pain and pleasure.

"That is such a weird fetishy thing to say Felecia! I think that bang maid is much better." He said as he picked up a nearby bell and rang it six times. "If you are to be my bodyguard then you must learn how to speak around me."

The door opened and a stern faced Natalie walked in with a silver platter and two contracts on it. Her legs were wiggling and wriggling and pressed tightly together. Her short and tight button up jacket was aching and threatening to burst right off of her large ample almost maternal tits. She glowered at Felecia and the other two girls.  
"Ah. Thank you Natalie." Adrien said as he gestured to the two now cured girls who were panting in their sweaty fucked stupid pile. Their faces covered in ropes of his cum.  
"My...pleasure...Adrien..."Natalie ground out as Mirelle and Aurore eagerly signed the two contracts. They gasped and slipped off of each other once it was signed and sighed in happiness. Cuddling and kissing and swapping cum back and forth.

'What is that idiot Gabriel planning? Now I will get even less dick because of this! At this rate Adrien will be spread so thin that I will never get a chance to fuck him!' Natalie thought in anger as she wandered out to go and find some sexy maid uniforms that would fit the two new slutty members of the household staff. At this rate they would have more whores then a playboy mansion!

* * *

In a hidden room in the house a man dressed as a pimp shook his head before smirking.  
"Well that didn't go as planned. But I am still happy. After all I might have lost my stormy weathers, but at least my son is as much of a stud as I am." He detransformed out of his gimp king outfit and wandered towards the elevator.

"If I play my sons cards right and get him more and more girls to experiment with he might just be able to break my old records. And if he does that it will be no time at all before he is able to take his rightful place by my side. Joining forces we will achieve my goals within a few months. All I need to do is teach him how to out fuck that deviant leather bound cat boy and Bimbo Bug."

As he took the elevator down he sighed and gazed longingly at the photos pasted on the inside of it. Mostly of three women all in bikini's, or in their old stripper outfits.  
Natalie, her red face matching her red hair stripe and her glasses giving her a stern teacher like look. Her lips puffy and her booty wiggling. She used to be a prostitue before his wife and best friend took a liking to her.  
Emilie and Audrey were in most of them. Includng his favorite of the three on their hands and knees while a very familiar cock spread its thick heavy seed across their upturned faces and over their delicious looking open mouths.

"Good times." Gabriel grinned to himself as he exited into his parlor.

Meanwhile deep underground in a hidden sanctuary a woman turned over and moaned in eager orgasmic frustration.

**Review. More reviews means more stories. In this series/new content/so on. Main point is review. This or any of the other stuff, especially the ones that don't get as much attention.**


	26. Chapter 26:DickRoger

**Review. Faster updates if more reviews. Especially for the ones that get less attention. All aged up. More lemons coming.**

**Rogercop AKA The Dick! (Bad name but best I could come up with.)**

Marlena gasped as she went up the next step and then paused as she adjusted the plate, her large round ass jiggled in it's thong. It was massive, like a watermelon that was cut in half. She was sweating slightly, it was a good thing that the dress codes were so lax in the school. Otherwise she might get in trouble for just wearing a thong and an apron.

The apron was pulled tight, her boobs spilled over either side of the apron and her large brown nipples looked swollen and delicious. Her breasts rested on top of her large round pregnant belly. She smiled as her bastard children sat comfortably. Giving only occasional kicks to keep her on her toes.  
"Are you sure that I can't just hand out your tray too mom?" Alya begged her mother for the sixth time from where she stood on the other side of the classroom slowly going down the rows and depositing a small cup of home made ice cream in front of every person.

"I am fine you worrywart." Marlena responded rolling her eyes, her chefs hat sitting at a jaunty angle on her head. Alya shrugged and turned to the next desk, bending way over to show off how high her own thong was riding up her ass. Nino gasped as he eagerly bit into his delicious one hundred percent organic ice cream. It tasted different. But very good. Possibly the creamiest ice cream he had ever had in his mouth.

And he needed something cold and sweet in order to calm down. Because god damn did his girlfriend look hot as all hell! Sure her butt and breasts weren't as large as her moms but if that was what he had to look forward to then he was completely content with waiting! Plus he wondered if Alya was as good a cook as Marlena.

He licked up some more ice cream and wondered just where they had gotten the ingredients? They were just so rich!

Adrien swallowed another gulp of his own cup. He smirked as he studied Marinette and Sabine standing in the front of the class room holding a platter of sweets that he had had the pleasure of helping out with the other night. He chuckled. He had provided the creamy gooey filling. He was a little surprised that he had enough cum inside of him to make that many sweet pastry puffs, but he was also weirdly into the idea of all of the people in class trying out his own 'special sauce.'

Marinette had also been there to help when they milked Marlena for the ice cream. The woman was like a heffier at this point she produced so much milk. She had a big gallon back home that Adrien drank from whenever he was there in disguise. He was amazed that the girls were able to pull this entire thing off. But he was also super happy that they did.

He licked up another dollop of Marlena Milk ice cream and smirked as he admired how the pregnant woman's ass wiggled with every step that she took. He didn't know that knowing she was pregnant with his bastard offspring would be such a turn on. But it was.

"MMMM. Oh Marinette! This is so delicious!" Madame 'Busty' Bustier moaned around her third pastry puff and pressed a hand to her face. She was bright red and was wiggling in her teachers chair her eyes crossed as she felt an orgasm rip through her. She had no idea she was this horny! Or that anything could taste so good that she wound up orgasming off of it!

Marinette and Sabine exchanged knowing looks and giggled. Their chenogasm's were tight and revealing, stopping a little below their asses and making all of their movements very calculated. Otherwise they might end up tearing a seam and exposing themselves in front of the entire class!

"Well it really goes well with Alya's ice cream cups." MArinette said happily as the two best friends exchanged winks. Their preplanned sweets apparently going over well with everyone in the class. Most of the girls were groaning and gasping, Rose was gripping her breast through her shirt and Alix was gazing at the treat as if the taste was familiar. Mylene was huffing and puffing, her massive breasts leaning against the table for some back support.

Sabrina gazed at Marinette in rapturous delight. Of course her glorious secret mistress would be able to pull off something this delicious and manage to get everyone in the class off all at once too! Sabrina felt her own orgasm cloud her mind as she squeaked around the ball gag. She gasped as Chloe yanked on the chain around her neck that made sure she was always within cunt licking distance of Chloe.

The blonde rich bitch had been getting annoyed that her pussy eater had been wandering off so often, so she broke out their old collar and leash that they used to use.  
"Shut the fuck up Sabrina you dumb slut." Chloe complained as she reached for her bag. "Anyway I have something to show you. My Daddy bought it for me just this morning!" Chloe said with an eager grin on her face.

Sabrina rolled her eyes but then felt them bulge out of their sockets. Chloe was holding a massive solid gold dildo that was coated in veins and had an interesting cock screw like head. It was almost the girth of a human wrist and was so long that she was amazed that it fit in Chloe's bag!  
"MMM. Look at your face. I bet that this thing turns you on right? Well your dad could never afford this if he saved up for a hundred years! My daddy though can buy me whatever I want since he is basically the richest man alive!" Chloe continued to yak away as Alya and Marinette listened in.

They exchanged glances before both girls rolled their eyes.  
"Hey uh excuse me Ms Busty? I mean Madame Bustier? Do you mind if I call my father? I just want to make sure that he hasn't forgotten about the-" Madame Busty was in her chair with her spread legs and crossed eyes. She waved Adrien off with a flip of her hand, completely at ease at the moment. After all these strange cream filled desserts and tasty ice cream were putting her on cloud nine. And in the mood for some bareback breeding!

"Mind if I go with him Miss B? For like moral support." Nino said standing up and exiting with his friend. Madame Busty gave a thumbs up completely lost in her own world.  
"Hey girl...give me a hand with something." Alya said elbowing Marinette in the ribs. Marinette glanced around. Sabine and Marlena were giving out more samples but everything seemed to be in order.

"Okay. Be right back!" Marinette called to the classroom at large. She didn't have to worry too much. No one seemed to be paying too much attention. As the girls exited the room everyone seemed to freeze in time, no movement, not a hint of awareness. They all just seemed rooted in place.

Tikki wandered in completely naked and stretching her arms over her head.  
"GRRRR. Just like Marinette! That little slut! Not inviting me out! And taking my favorite cunt muncher with her!" Tikki said as she glanced at Marinette's shapely ass in her Chenogasm. She absentmindedly flicked her nipples and at her own cunt. Tikki would go around naked 24/7 if Marinette would let her.

She hummed as she glanced at the class who was frozen in time. She glanced around and saw a 24 karat solid gold dildo poking from Chloe's hands. She whistled in joy before plucking it from the bitches hand.  
"Don't mind if I do! Thank you!" She said before giving the girl a kiss on her big puffy lips. "Now to get home and get busy!"

Tikki waltzed past the frozen Marinette and Alya who were each holding their boyfriends hands and dragging them down separate halls with big grins on their lips. Alya's apron was almost completely off before she and Nino were around the corner.

Marinette and Adrien chuckled as they ran out of the school and down the steps to his waiting limo. They climbed in and Adrien quickly locked all of the doors.  
"Something to drink my lady?" He asked offering her a glass of something very bubbly.  
"What about your bodyguard? That bitchy fangirl scares me!" Marinette mumbled as she quickly chugged the drink and then dropped to her knees in front of Adrien, her chenogasm becoming tighter and tighter in her chest. Adrien wrestled his pants off and his erection popped out of the front of his boxers. He giggled as she wiggled around trying to work off the buttons.

"She is probably smoking somewhere. No! Leave that on...you look hot in it." He said desperately as she smirked and licked her lips. She gripped the back of her bun and quickly unraveled her blue black hair. She shook it over her shoulders before she grabbed the top of his cock and gave it a lick from base to tip.  
"MMMM. That taste never gets old." She said as her eyes crossed.

"Good. Now then my sweet...are you going to give me an epic blow job?" He said with a regal authority to his tone. She giggled and blushed. She sniffed the head of his cock, it had been so long since she last got to suck and fuck this massive dick.

"Giggling isn't an answer princess." Adrien said and grabbed her chin to pull her attention upwards. Her eyes reluctantly left his dick and focused on his face instead. "Now be a good slut and repeat back what your master said."

"My master asked if I was going to give him an epic blow job." She breathlessly gushed out, her short dress riding up further and further exposing her pink and white thong. Adrien knew that he was going to be tearing it off of her very soon. He grinned lecherously as he gripped the front of her get up and quickly began unbuttoning her.

"Good. Good little slut. Now I think that you should get started." He smiled. No bra, good, he was proud of her breasts and she should be proud of them too. She gripped her nipples and with eager little squeaks she began to give him a tit job. She would pause occassionally to spit onto his throbbing red hot manhood and rub her breasts harder and faster against him. She smiled and winked upwards before bringing her lips down to begin suckling on the very tip of his dick.

She moaned as his massive balls slapped against the bottom of her tits. Her eyes crossed and then refocused back on the glowing golden face of the alpha male stud that was slowly thrusting up and down her large bountiful tits. She grinned and winked and slurped and gasped as she arched her back and tried not to make too much noise. Sure she was a thirsty bitch, but she wanted to at least pretend that she was still under control.

Adrien groaned as he gripped the top of her head and forced her deeper and deeper onto his cock. Her eyes were wide and wild as spit dripped from her nice full pink lips. Her perky ass was clenching and her thighs were already wet from how much pressure was building between the two of them.

* * *

Alya smiled and wiggled her booty in the school cafeteria. Lucky for her and Nino no one was going to show up for hours and hours. Everyone was still in their respective classes. Which meant that they had all the time in the world to relax and play their little game.  
"Oh I wonder when my lover is going to show up?" She said as she pretended to cook something, she was mostly just throwing some pots and pans around. Not really giving a fuck. After all they just wanted to spice up their little sex life.

And nothing did that like roleplaying! Nino walked forwards, his dick already out and his eyes roaming up and down her soft succulent body. He could see the curve of her nice full breast. Her side boob looked so soft and inviting that he felt like a wild animal. He grinned and groped her ass. She grinned back over her shoulder and shook her hair out.

"Why I've been expecting you." She breathed out happiliy as he reached over the edge of her thong and slowly slid it down her legs. She kicked it off of her ankle and smirked.  
"Fuck me from behind lover boy." She said encouragingly as he grinned and gripped her hip in one hand and his big thick throbbing shaft in the other.  
"I love seeing you from this angle baby." He moaned out as he began to slide his cock up and down her nice inviting pussy, so juicy looking, dripping with excitement, lubing up his cock for the deep plunge that the two were going to take.

Alya was breathing heavily, her eyes closed as she leaned forwards to latch their lips together.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen burst open and a man stood in the doorway. He was rippling with muscles, his head was replaced by a police helmet and he was completely naked with blue skin, he had a golden badge on his rippling pectorals. He glanced at the two shocked lovers before raising his hands and aiming.

"You two are hereby arrested for disturbing the peace!" He said and a red light shot from his fingertips while a blue one issued from his cock. The two gasped as they found their hands attached to the surface of the tables. Alya found herself dragged forwards until she was only on her tiptoes. Nino yelped as his hands were handcuffed behind him and he was violently pulled backwards onto another surface. The two looked at each other and then at the man with the massive horse sized cock as he floated away.

"Well...shit..."Alya said in disappointment before she glanced over her shoulder and arched her back trying to move her booty and pussy around so that she could slam it down onto Nino's massive erection. The best she could do was slip his cock head inside of her.

* * *

"I am appalled! My daughter would never steal anything!" Sabine roared into the mayors face. She might be going down by talking to the dumb cuckold like this. But she didn't give a shit! She was a ride or die sort of bitch especially when it came to defending her cub. The Mayor was shivering nervously and glancing back at Chloe who was glaring at him before stomping her foot like a spoiled brat.

"Fuck that! Fuck you! And fuck her! Virgin Mari totally like stole from me! That flat ugly bitch is jealous because I'm like so fucking hot! If you and that dumb cop that daddy just fired don't see it then you must be stupid!" Chloe shouted at the top of her lungs. The other students in the classroom glanced between one person and the other in amazement. Sabrina was huddling behind Chloe unsure what to do. Her Dad did just loose his job because of her after all. But still Chloe was just so scary sometimes!

Alix bit into a carrot and glanced back at the doorway. There was a massive man standing there and he looked familiar. Sure his body looked like it belonged on Ivan or something...but she recognized the sad eyes and the bald head. The massive horse sized cock was new though.

"Chloe and Mayor Bourgeois!" The man bellowed out as he kicked in the door. The mayor and Chloe glanced up and then at each other. Before they could say another word a blue light issued from the tip of the cops dick and red lights from his fingertips.  
"I am no longer Roger the cop! From now on call me Detective DickRoger!" He shouted before snapping his fingers and having the two struggling captives follow after him.

"I don't get the pun." Kim whispered leaning over to Max.  
"Dick is another name for Detective. Private Dick would have been a better play on words." Max responded before the two just went back to their phones. The superheroes would take care of this. All they had to dow as stay out of the way.

Sabine gasped as she watched the mayor and Chloe being lead down the stairs towards the front of the school. She heard an equally excited squeal and turned to gaze at Ms. Busty who had half an eclair shoved down her throat. Some of the gooey Adrian cum laced filling had spilled onto the red heads ample breasts. She breathed so heavily that a button popped off and went rolling away exposing her bare breasts.

Sabine and Ms. Busty exchanged horny heated glances and then quickly dashed out the door, jostling to be the first down the stair case and after him.  
"No! Shit! god damn it!" Marlena muttered out as she stood up awkwardly from her chair and waddled after the other two women. Sometimes getting knocked up and probably having more then one baby inside of you was a disadvantage. Like how it came to chasing after hot fucking studs.

But she would not give in until she got a taste of that big blue dick!

DickRogers shoved the tied up Mayor into the front seat and very firmly hit the mans head on the door. He tossed the screaming, swearing, complaining blonde bimbo into the backseat. She was already giving him a headache with all of the bitching she was doing.

He heard running feet and turned in shock to see Ms. Busty and Sabine stop breathlessly in front of him.  
"May I help you ladies? I am a man of the people."  
"MMMM. To fuck and serve? Is that right?" Ms. Busty said as she dropped to her knees and cupped his big dick.  
"You know there is just something about a man in uniform that gets me...wild..."Sabine said breathlessly as she rubbed her fingers up and down his firm chest.  
"Or our of one." said causing the two horny sluts to giggle eagerly.

"I am a man of the law ladies. It is my duty to protect and serve and..."He began to moan as the two women licked up the underside of his massive dick. It was simliar in girth to a lot of the dildos that Sabine had, she just hoped that Ms. Busty would be able to keep up with the frantic pace that she liked to set.

The two women gasped and moaned as they flipped their large full breasts out and began to rub up and down his massive vein covered twitching blue cock.

Chloe attempted to break free, struggling and biting at her wrists. Moaning as she twisted and turned like a rat in a trap. She heard a gasp and turned to the windshield. Her eyes widened in shock as she licked her lips.

There was her teacher Ms. Busty (Yes she used the dumb nickname too. It fit, the bitch had massive titties) Was pressed to the window with her tongue out and her eyes crossed. Drool tracking down her chin. Her aheago face big and noticeable. Her tits shaking with every firm thrust that the monster sized cop was giving the milftastic teacher. She looked so good...so hot...Chloe felt her face growing warm as she moaned and bit her lip.

Chloe began to rub her nipples through her sweater, eventually flipping it up to expose her own breasts. She had told the surgeon to match them like that all natural bitches bust. And they looked good. She just wished that they were a bit more real.

The Mayor moaned as he gripped his cock through his pants and rubbed it. He finally unzipped and glanced around nervously. His gut got in the way but if he searched around a bit...he found his small hard tic tac like cock and began to give it nice firm strokes. He gasped and moaned and felt his head grow light. He had not masturbated in months. And he orgasmed within thirty seconds. He sat with his pool of semen in his hands while this god among men continued to fuck the tight pussy that was contracting around his dick.

Chloe groaned on her back, her legs spread and her eyes wide and wanting as Ms. Busty was left completely busted, her legs spread and her rump in the air. Her eyes wide and her mouth drooling as her brain and soul left her body. She was babbling nonsense. Something about cops and cocks. Chloe huffed as she flipped a nipple into her mouth and suckled like a baby. She missed her mommy's tits. They were so big and round.

Sabine gasped as she was slammed against the side, her legs wrapped powerfully around the cops hips as he pounded into her. Chloe's eyes roamed over the woman. Her chenogasm was in tatters and her eyes were wide and bright and filled with a lusty fire that was threatening to burn right out of her body. She looked so good. So pure...Chloe wondered if Marinette would look like her mom in the future. If so then the virgin would need to beat men off with a stick. Marinette was already so fucking adorable! It wasn't fair that she was probably going to get a kick ass killer body!

"MMMMMAAAARRRRINNNNEEEETTTTTTEEEE!" Chloe moaned out as her orgasm washed over her like a wave. Sabine smiled and twerked for the joy of the cop. His face was bright red and he didn't even care that they were in public where anyone could see them. He was having too much fun! She was so tight! So slippery! So hot!

Marinette sneezed in the car and glanced around in confusion. Her bust was pressed into Adrien's face and he spanked her ass to get her attention again.  
"What's the matter?" He mumbled out as she giggled and shook her head. Her breasts bouncing. She gripped his nice big vein covered cock with happiness. Her master was just so big! and good to her! She was certainly a lucky little slut!

"Oh nothing!" She said in a sing song voice. He grabbed her by the neck and rubbed his face into her sweet smelling skin. Like she was a cake. He gripped her sweet tender flesh with his teeth and sucked like he was a machine. She gasped and groaned and then moaned loudly as she orgasmed around his still firm and thrusting cock. He was blowing her mind!

"Good! Because I need you to focus!" He spanked her ass and moved on to another spot, leaving a trail of hickies that looked like a necklace across her pale skin. She gasped and arched her back. He flipped her over and began pounding with a fevered pace. His balls were clacking rythmically against her butt cheeks. She moaned and then felt him pull out until only his cock head was still in her.

"You want more? You want it all?" He said as he dug his fingers into her sides.  
"YES! Oh please fuck me Adrien!" She cried out in joy. Adrien complied and his orgasm washed over him as he plugged her all the way to the womb. Her pussy contracted around his dick as he pumped in and out with reckless joy.

'HA! NOW I CAN FINALLY GET RID OF THAT STUPID NICKNAME! VIRGIN MARI MY TIGHT PINK ASSHOLE! ONCE EVERYONE SEES THESE BAD BOY HICKIES THEY WILL KNOW I AM AS SLUTTY AS THE REST OF THEM!' MArinette thought to herself as she orgasmed around Adrien's nice thick gooey cream pie.

"Ah shit." Marlena muttered out as she waddled out of the front doors. Her face red and tits leaking milk. Ms. Busty was laid out on the front hood alongside Sabine. The two had waterfalls of cum pooling out of their spent red hot pussies. DickRoger was passed out on the sidewalk, nude with his dick nearly snapped in half. Back to his old bald fat self. The mayor and Chloe were banging on the doors trying to get out and swearing up a storm.

"Did I miss it?" She said coming down the steps, her cunt dripping with anticipation.  
"Yep! But get over here anyway...I'm dehydrated." Sabine said getting to her hands and knees and crawling to Marlena before cupping a massive tit and taking a long firm drink.

Tikki smiled as she pulled the golden dildo from her pussy. She got off of the couch and flipped it over, exposing a large line of dildos and strap ons all taped to the bottom of the couch. She grinned and looked right and left before finding the perfect spot. She slipped it in and grinned. A perfect match! It went so well with all of her other Adrien ones!  
"MMMM. I wonder when Sabine and Marinette will figure out that they have superhealing?" Tikki said as she put everything back to rights before grabbing a jug of booze from the fridge and then sitting back down to watch her favorite music videos.

"Eh. The bitches will figure it out."

* * *

Nathalie moaned around HawkDaddy's massive hard on. Her lips stretched to bursting. She sighed in disappointment. All that fucking, and she didn't get to see any of it! This job was starting to get on her fucking nerves. Eventually Gabriel had to shit or get off the toilet! Because she was sick of not getting any satisfaction!

HawkDaddy moaned and then sighed as his orgasm pumped down his sex slaves throat. He shook his head in disappointment.  
"All these failures. All this time. And my greatest creation...my most powerful one so far...defeated by two horny women! The fact that the men of this city can't satisfy their women...But...I will prevail! I swear it!"

He turned dramatically, cum dripping from Nathalie's mouth as she gazed after him. Such passion. Now if only he applied that to fucking!

* * *

Felecia hummed happiliy as she downloaded the film from the school cameras and smirked, sure was nice to get all of this footage for her mistress Nathalie! Her boss was sure to enjoy learning about their precious loving Adrien's race kink, he really did seem to go wild for a girl in a Chenogasm. She giggled to herself.

"Orgasm chenogasm! They rhyme!" The airheaded psycho skipped down the hallway. Passing by Nino and Alya who were moaning. Alya was fuming as she glanced out the kitchen window.

"If they defeated that fucking asshole why are we still cuffed to these tables?!"

**Review. Faster updates if there are more reviews. Only thing that gets me out of depression is reviews for these stupid smutty lemons that make little to no sense.**


	27. Chapter 27:Horrifier

**Review. Faster updates if more reviews. This one is Horrifier. Thanks for the reviews so far. All aged up, smut and lemons ahead. And hopefully more chapters/episodes too. Would be awesome to see art of this or any of the other stuff, but I'm cheap so that probably isn't going to happen. **

The girls were gasping and wiggling on the desks and steps, their eyes were glassy, their bodies bare and their mouths popped open with big thick globs of cum dripping down their bodies. Leaving very big stains all over their bare bodies. It looked like the girls were coated in wads of snow since there was so much of the pure white creamy jizz.

Juleka gasped as she held Alix's hands and rolled her shoulders. Alix's black costume was inspired off of the playboy bunnies in the USA and was exposing her tits. Marinette was gasping where she was drapped across the teachers desk with the cum oozing over her breasts. Mirelle was cuddling close to Aurore and their lips had a long thick rope of cum dangling between them as if they had just given the best blow job of their lives.

The door to the room was burst open and in strolled Adrien and Mylene. He clearly had a hard on in his tight leather pants, his open vest exposed his kick ass abs and chiseled biceps. Marinette shamessly checked him out, her tongue darting out to lick at her lips in eager amazement. Mylene hefted the fake gun that she carried and rested it in horrified fascination against her large breasts.

She was what any guy would describe as compact, short for most young women her age, she did however have a rocking fucking body. With massive tits that looked like they were filled to bursting, her butt also was just as impressive. She was more then just curvy, with her F cup breasts and butt that resembled Sabines, she was a juicy thick pawg.

Mylene had her dreadlocks in a loose ponytail and a black tight leather leotard with a zipper that was threatening to burst and spill her tits out for the entire classroom to see.  
"Don't worry special agent! No matter what happens I will help you get off...of the roof." Adrien said with his smoldering intensity as he gazed around at the girls who all looked fucked stupid.

The cum was all over the benches, the desk, the girls had it mixed into their hair and some of it dripping down their legs and pooling near their pussies.  
Mylene hardnes her eyes and shakes her head.  
"Are you really suggesting that I run you coward?" Mylene huffed out as she gripped Adrien by the neck and pulled the yelping young man down to her level. "After what that monster has just done? After it fucked my friends, my family, even my beloved bunny Alix?!"

Alix held up a peace sign as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. As Alya would describe it it was very Kawaii!

"Never! I won't run! I will defeat it! I am going to fuck up its day and-" The door burst open and a massive creature lumbered in with a deep snarl in its throat. Mylene's scream caused everyone to sit up in shock.

"Holy shit girl that thing carries!" Alya said popping up from behind a desk with a boom mic.

"No! Fucking shit! Cut!" Nino cried out with his phone still recording. "What the hell was that Mylene? You are supposed to be the bad ass bitch in this situation!" Mylene was huddling with her hands over her head, her anxiety through the roof!

"It's fine. It's me Mylene." Ivan muttered out as he took off the crappy hockey mask. Adrien glanced up and down the so called monster for the movie that Nino was filming.

'Man that looks bad. The eye is slanting off, the body paint is crappy. the purple doesn't even match, there are visible staples and the eyeholes are too big. Not to mention there is all that styrofoam! Marinette could have designed this much better! And she probably would have if the two of us weren't so busy getting kinky...' Adrien smirked as he glanced at where Marinette was talking with Felecia. The women of the class all moving around.

They were stretching all of their kinks out, it wasn't easy laying around for take after take. This was number twenty after all.

Mirelle and Aurore were groaning loudly as they wetly and lewdly ate each other out, cleaning up the others thighs and slurping up every drop of the tasty treat that dotted their bellies and thighs. Aurore was on the bottom for once and gave Mirelle's nice thick well padded ass a firm spank.

Rose was holding Juleka's breast in both hands and daintily nibbling at the erect bud. Juleka was blushing as she gazed with wide eyes down at her beloved pink crush. Rose licked her lips and eagerly switched to the other tit. Her eyes sparkling at the slightly sweaty taste of the other girls flesh.

Alix is seated on a desk with Sabrina's leash in hand, pulling the leash so that the red headed class slut would eat out her snatch even faster. She growled in a very un bunny like way while Sabrina eagerly huffed and panted and wiggled her nose deeper into the amazing pussy that was gushing over her. Marinette was whispering and giggling with Felecia who was smiling and licking off a huge wad of the slightly silvery looking 'fake' cum.

"Great girl talk! Still can't give you that jewelry that you asked for! Wouldn't be responsible of me!" Marinette said quickly as she turned and marched away from the now pouting body guard.

Rose licked up the last blob of fake cum on Juleka's tit and wiped her mouth with ehr hand before slurping up any residue that she had missed with a wide happy smile on her face.

"Wow Marinette! this is so yummy! Thanks for making all of this cream filling for the project! It looks just like cum! But it's so tasty! I might just get addicted to your parents sweets if all of their cream filling is this good! It tastes just like the tasty treats that you brought in for career day!"

Rose was pink and blushing and breathless. Her panting eagerness for more of the fake cum made her look like an addict.  
MArinette could feel a few glaring sets of eyes on her. She hooked her thumbs into her pink booty shorts with a smirk as she ignored them and rocked back and forth on her heels.  
"Well it was a lot of work but my mom and I worked all night just to get the right consistency!" Felecia, Mirelle and Aurore all glanced at a smug Adrien who smirked and admired his nails. The three women shivered in delight as they glanced around the room.

They knew that Adrien could produce a godless amount of cum. But this was on another level! They wondered just what had happened that night to make so much!  
"Yeah too bad that Ms. Busty and your mom had to have a parent teacher conference because of all the times that you disappear on us." Nino said distractedly.

The three bang maids of the Agreste household shot Marinette looks of jealously while Marinette just grinned. Her face a mask of pure smugness. She was impressed herself that she had been able to jerk Adrien off to completeion somewhere around sixty nine times last night. Plus on top of all her superheroics she was actually starting to get closer to her lover. She would become the head of Adrien's harem even if it broke her back!

It very nearly broke Sabine's back as she had been forced to take a pounding from an overly energetic Tikki who wanted in on the cum. But they had to save it all for the movie today.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room.  
"OH! Oh! Oh ow!" Sabine complained as Ms. Busty gasped and pulled the double sided dildo out of the cute blue haired bitches cunt.  
"What's the matter gorgeous?" said sweetly as she fondled the milfs great ass. They were up in another classroom having their 'discussion' about MArinette. Really they had just been so horny after the DickRoger fiasco that they had been meeting up for great sex once to twice a week.

"I'm just sore is all." Sabine said sweetly. "I don't know if my pussy can take a pounding this time."

"Well good thing you have such a great ass then." Ms. Busty said with a fire in her eyes as she spanked Sabine's sweaty milftastic ass. Sabine gasped joyfully as she was flipped over, propped up and then penetrated deep in the rear all in one fine practiced motion.

* * *

"I mean this is enough fake cum for the shot but it would be great if we had a few more bodies to really get the feel of this place down." Nino said wistfully as he gazed around.

"HEY! SABRINA! STOP EATING ALL OF THAT!" Nino cried out and grabbed the bitches leash as she was eagerly cleaning up a nearby desk by slurping up all of the cum across it. She had moved on from Alix after sucking and licking the girl clean and had finished up most of the surrounding area. It was actually impressive how much she could get down so fast.

"God damn it!" Nino cried out before glaring around at his 'actors' "Come on people I can't be expected to do everything! God dammit. Why did the guys have to fail that supid fucking test last week and take make up exams with Ms. Mendeleiev? Adrien bro how come you and I are the only one who passed?"

Nino flopped down to the ground in annoyance. Adrien shrugged. He wished he had an answer, he was just glad that he didn't have to take any extra credit for that stupid pop quiz. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to make a fun movie with his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile in still another classroom.  
Marc gasped as he thrust his cock in and out of Miss Mendeleiv's tight hand. He gripped Nathaniels shoulder and groaned. The orange haired artist began to kiss and nuzzle the other hot young mans raging red hot neck. Jean is picking up the teachers ass as he slams in and out of her cunt gasping and groaning and trying to come up with a good joke that would go with 'magic trick' but he couldn't think of anything.

Kim groaned as his orgasm threatened to spill over. He glared jealously down at Max's dick as it slapped across the pointy nosed teachers face. Max huffed and panted, his eyes closed as he tried to concentrate. Her mouth was so warm and wet. She authoratatively bit down on Max's cock making him yelp and stumble.

"Focus young man! That is what you lack in life! Look at Kim! The meat headed jock might have a puny cock but he has lasted the longest out of all of you! Focus and hold your orgasm back or it is an additional two hours of extra credit fucking!"  
"Yes ma'am!" Max snapped to attention and gripped his dick. Trying to hold his orgasm back.

Kim smirked smugly. Sure he might not be as girthy as that Jean guy or as big as Max but he had staying power! A slap to his balls caused him to almost bend in half and he groaned out loud.  
"And you don't get a big head! Endurance is only half the battle here!

* * *

"Still I've heard that her extra credit work is super hard. I am sort of glad that we don't have to take it." Adrien said smugly as Nino chuckled. He then heard a slurping noise and glanced behind himself. He jumped up with a yell.

"No! Shit! Bad Sabrina! Sit bitch!" He cried out, she had slipped her collar and was on all fours slurping around the room like a bitch eager for more cum. "Were you all just watching her?!" He yelled angriliy at Alya who was recording and Alix who was munching on a carrot.

"Hey it was impressive. Plus look at how happy she is. Her booty wiggling, her purple mini skirt riding up...it's hot..."Alya said moaning and reaching for her short shorts that looked damp at the crotch.  
"God damn it!" Nino yelled grabbing Sabrina by the collar and causing her to yelp. "And where is Mylene?!"

"Still freaked out over the costume." Ivan said from where he squatted behind a desk so as not to frighten the easily startled young woman. He glanced down at the pants that they were having him wear. The fake cock that hung in between his legs was ridiculous. His dick was almost three times its size and twice as girthy. But Nino said that he wanted his movie to be 'classy' whatever that meant.

"Well now we need more cum!" Nino cried out in irritation. Marinette stepped towards the door with a swing in her hips.  
"I've got more back home! I'll just be a second!" She sang out as she left the door with a skip in her step.

"That lucky sexy bitch." Felecia, Aurore and Mirelle all said at the same time before sighing in annoyance. Three seconds after Marinette had slammed the door closed it was slammed open with Chloe standing wearing a yellow dominatrix suit and holding a whip with golden lipstick and highlights.

"There's a movie oppurtunity with Adrien and none of you skanks told me?!" SHe yelled out before cracking the whip loud enough to get everyones attention.  
"I thought we made sure not to invite her. Or to tell her what the fuck was happening?" Alya whispered to Nino who glowered at the bitchy fake titted blonde.  
"She invited herself. As usual." Nino deadpanned.

"I can't believe this! It's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! You bitches all know that I'm a star!" She glared at each and everyone in the room, completely unaware of the glares that were going her way. "Anyway Sabrina already showed me the script! I deserve that fuck scene with Adrien! Me! I get to screw him!" She said like a bratty child.

"Sex scene? What?" Alya said flipping through her script before side eyeing a nervous Nino who grinned sheepishly.  
"I was just thinking about the best way to market it, and sex sells baby!" Alya rolled her eyes as Mylene stood up and took a deep breath.

"Sorry for freaking out earlier. I am ready to continue the movie now." She said with an eager bounce in her stocking feet.  
Chloe gazed at her for a few seconds before tossing her head back and laughing deeply.  
"Are you freaking kidding me right now? How could you possibly give that _**WHALE**_ a raw dog sex scene and not someone as obviously perfect as me?!" She struck a dramatic pose as the entire room went silent in shock at the crude words that Chloe had just said.

"WHAT?!" The entire room shouted. Alya turned on Nino with a growl.  
"RAWDOG? COME ON!"  
"WHAT? Come on babe we need more fucking less teasing." Nino defended his artistic vision.

MYlene's entire face went bright red before she ran for the door and pushed past Chloe without a second word. She was holding back tears as she sprinted down the steps.  
Alya and Nino were too invested in their own argument to actually pay attention. Adrien frowned and moved towards the door only to see Ivan jump over the desks and land by the door before going sprinting after Mylene. Adrien turned his attention to Chloe with a frown on his face. He got in between Chloe and the classroom filled with girls who were ready to rip the bitches face off. Still he thought that he knew Chloe pretty well, and he was pretty sure he would get in trouble if the girls of his harem killed her.

"Chloe you need to apologize." Adrien said with a firm frown as he approached her. Chloe scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder before clicking her heels and sitting down on Sabrina's back once the submissive beta crawled over.  
"And why the hell would I do that?"

* * *

Mylene sniffled in the girls bathroom. Her eyes red. She unzipped the sexy stripper suit and sighed. Chloe, that bitch, Mylene couldn't do anything though. She was too afraid of her. She wish that she wasn't though...a small black butterfly and a guy wearing a wear domantrix style pimp get up later...

Ivan crashed into the girls bathroom he glanced around nervously. He thought that Mylene had ducked in here. He gazed around and glanced under the stalls nervously.

"Mylene!" He called out nervously. His heart felt like it was beating right out of its chest. He gulped and glanced around. His palms were sweaty. If only he had the guts to beat the crap out of Chloe...  
"Mylene don't be scared! Don't be sad either! Chloe is just jealous that her ass is plastic! She doesn't know how to deal with a thicc body like yours! So she acts like a bitch! But you...you're so pretty. Don't think about Chloe for a second..." Ivan paused. He heard something dripping. Something very sticky.

He gazed around and saw strange pink blobs falling behind him. He walked forward and poked them, they were translucent and felt sort of like very thick soap bubbles.  
"Not...thinking...about...Chloe..." A thick voice cooed out. It was familiar, and vaguely like it was singing. Ivan turned around just as a form dropped from the ceiling where it had been hanging. Mylene squatted before him. She was nearly the same height as him, she had her normal hair but her skin was a bright pink, her booty had ballooned outwards to the size of a blimp, her arms and stomach rippled with muscles, her nice thick ass cheeks quivered and her breasts were now off the scale! She had a third eye in her forehead and a tail whipping behind her. It almost looked like it was topped with a cock sleeve.

Ivan gulped in amazement before he heard a ripping sound come from his pants. His erection popped out and he smirked.  
"What are you thinking about then Mylene?"  
"Thinking...about...you...thinking...about...snusnu!"

Thick wads of the strange stuff hit Ivan in the arms and flung him backwards to the wall where he found himself trapped, his erection throbbing and already eagerly dripping precum across his thighs.  
The door slowly opened as Chloe waltzed in with a frown on her perky lips.  
"Alright, so everyone is being a bitch to me thanks to you and I guess I need to apologize or else-"Chloe found herself strapped to the ceiling with goo covering her mouth and glueing her eyes open as she gazed downwards in amazement at the incredibly sexy looking amazonian Horrifier.

Mylene growled upwards before purring as she walked towards Ivan, her wide child bearing hips swaying seductively as she moved forwards. Her hands cupping his face as she dragged him in for a very sticky kiss with lots of tongue and a little bit of nibbling from her small sharp fangs.

* * *

Marinette flipped Tikki over. The goddess of fertility and childbearing had her mouth firmly wrapped around the lip of the milk jug and was shaking her head. Her eyes wide as she realized that Marinette had caught her in the act.  
"Damn it Tikki! You thirsty slut! I need Adrien's cum for a school project! And I don't care how horny you are this is..."She paused as she saw something going on at the school. Big pink lights were going off.

She sighed and stood up.  
"We are discussing this later bitch." Marinette tossed over her shoulder as she transformed, this time it was a red and black polka dot bikini and a mask that hardly left anything to the imagination.

She launched herself through the air and could already see Tikki popping the bottle and chugging the cum. Marinette landed outside of her classroom. She pressed against the door only to find that it had been glued shut. The weird pink stuff was oozing out the sides. She glanced through the window and frowned at the images before her. She growled jealously and punched the window. No one inside heard her though. She could not move, or look away. Her anger brewed inside of her, she felt like a bomb ready to explode!

"Those bitches." She mutters as she glares at the harem of Felecia, Aurore and Mirelle who were eagerly bobbing their heads up and down Adrien's throbbing erection. He moaned and smirked, completely at ease. His eyes filled with pink hearts. Mirelle elbowed the other two girls out of the way to wrap her nice big bouncy tits around the mans massive hard on.

Adrien smiled. 'His' girls were so hot when they shared. Felecia wrapped her hair around her finger and gazed lovingly upwards while gasping and huffing. Her eyes wide and stupid like a breeding cow. Her horniness outweighed by her skilled. Adrien arched his back as Aurore nuzzled her masters balls. Adrien fucking loved triple BJ's! What wasn't to love!

Marinette finally ripped her gaze from them and glanced around the room. Chloe was glued to the ceiling somehow, she was glaring downwards, Marinette followed her gaze to see Sabrina on her hands and knees and fingering Alix before licking her. Alternating between fingering and licking, fingering and licking. The pink haired pixie girl was gasping and moaning. She had found bunny ears somewhere and looked downright adorable in them. Like a cute little slut. The two girls exchanged loving looks before Sabrina went back to pleasuring her lover.

Rose and Juleka were in a sixty nine, their fingers dripping wet, clearly they must have just finished off their own finger fucking fun. Marinette growled again. Juelka was really getting lucky, she soon would be able to introduce Rose as her girlfriend if she played her cards right! The pink clad bitch giggled as her firm CC cup breasts bounced and she wiggled on Juleka's face in loving amazement at her best friends tongue skills. This was much better then when they practiced kissing!

Alya was bouncing on her heels, her breasts out and rubbing up and down Nino's exposed dick, Alya's pants had torn down the seam from the absolutely intense bouncing that she was doing. She was holding her tits together so firmly that Nino was having trouble keeping control. At any moment he might just bust his nut across the sluts bright brown face. Alya was eagerly licking his cock, her massive breasts were rival her mothers! She knew that they would! Nino's cock tasted so good in her mouth that she thought she was going to loose her fucking mind!

She moaned and gasped as Nino brought his phone camera down to her face and zoomed in on her tongue then her eyes. She was smiling from all the attention, she wasn't used to being on this side of the camera!

"How is it baby? Do I taste good?"  
"YEAH!" Alya said happiliy before he turned the camera back upwards. Marinette whistled at the piece de resistance in the middle of the room. Ivan was on his back with an akuma victim riding him like there was no tomorrow. Clearly it was Mylene. But she had been transformed into a massive amazonian monstress. Her booty cheeks quaked as she slammed herself down on his cock. Her breasts were clenched in her claws and her eyes were crossed as she bellowed out of her fang filled mouth. Ivan for his part looked perfectly happy with where he was.

His dick was enormous. Marinette actually felt herself drawn to it, like it was a magnet. It was huge! Biggest one she had ever seen!  
"That has to be a trick of the light or some shit." She muttered out in disbelief. After all...that would mean Ivan was the biggest in the fucking school. Because he was probably three times the size of Adrien's dick.

Ivan groaned and arched his back with a smile. He was physically picking Mylene up and then dropping giving the wild monstress a ride. Which she seemed to greatly enjoy. The monstress groaned as she leaned down and licked his face before he turned it into another kiss that caused her eyes to cross and her body to become liquid. Her guts turning into pudding as his hands strained against the ooze to break free and spank her nice fine round ass.

"MMMM. Like I said. Thick...and juicy..."Ivan muttered between kisses causing the supervillain to blush and Chloe to screech from missing out on all the fun.

"You know what. I think I'll let them deal with this shit." Bimbo Bug said shaking her head and walking down the hall "I wonder if mom is still in that 'conference' with Miss Busty..." She practically drooled at the thought of the two hot bitches going at it.

A drone flew past and slapped the window to the classroom sticking fast and focusing on the debauchery and chaos inside. The drone zoomed in, recorded and then sent it out to it's mistress who smirked and recorded everything.

Including when Mylene was turned back to normal and fell with a back breaking orgasm downwards across the now free Ivan's chest. He grinned and cupped her booty cheeks to pull her up for another kiss.

* * *

Many hours later a sickening sound came from the ceiling as Chloe finally got unglued from it. She screeched as she fell to the floor and moaned as she sat up rubbing her aching ass.  
"That god damn bitch. Next time I see Mylene I am throwing fucking hands." Chloe said wobbling to her feet. Somehow she had remained glued to the ceiling well after everyone had been cured of their lust fueled evil and went home.

**Review. This one is Horrifier. If there are more reviews for this and other stories then there would probably be more stories/chapters up faster. Also eventually Chloe will be made more tolerable/sexier/all natural. She just has to go through hell first because it's funny and she deserves it for being a big bitch.**


	28. Chapter 28:Invisoslut

**Review. More updates if there are more reviews. Thanks for all of them so far. I am actually a little surprised that I haven't seen more bimboification stories about Miraculous Ladybug. There should be more. Hint hint.**

**All aged up, all legal. Even the ones you wouldn't expect.**

**Anti Bug/Invisoslut**

Marinette sighed in happiness as she sat up and rubbed her head. She smiled happily. That was the best nights sleep that she had gotten in a long long time! She had no idea why or how it had happened but she must have been out of it for a long time.

Her bare breasts bounced slightly as she slipped out of her bed. She gasped as a hand gave her nice juicy ass a spank as she crawled down her ladder.  
"Hey! Tikki!" She complained as the red and black women giggled and floated in the air beside her.

"What can I say? Your booty called out to me." Tikki said over exxagerting every movement. She then landed and kissed the top of Marinette's head. "Now here is your dildo. Go enjoy your breakfast. And remind your mommy to come up here afterwards to get me off."

Tikki winked and giggled like a slut as Marinette pulled on her outfit for the day and slide downstairs. Marinette rolled her eyes at Tikki's silly attitude. It only seemed to be getting more and more dramatic as time went on. Probably because Sabine liked to encourage it. Not that Marinette blamed her mom, Tikki was hot as shit and really knew how to munch a ladies cunt.

Marinette landed in her seat beside her mom as Tom turned to put the last dish for breakfast out. Marinette spied down that Sabine was wearing a white bathrobe that stopped at the milfs ass, so that her pussy and butt cheeks were constantly exposed. It was actually super hot. Sabine was also sipping on her hot breakfast drink and moaning with her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Marinette wiggled out of her pants and adjusted her dildo so that it would slide evenly out of her pussy. She adjusted her thighs so that you could not even tell that she had it teasing her cunt. She moaned as the large golden cunt pleasure tool began to get to work on her. She sighed and massaged herself. Wiggling and gasping. Her face a bright red, and resembling her mothers.

The two continued to eat as if everything was absolutely normal and the two of them weren't just making use of their dildos at the breakfast table. Sabine's lips were soon slick with arousal and beads of sweat were working their way out of her forehead. She smiled happiliy as she continued to munch on her meal. Imagining all of the fun that she was going to have with Tikki before going to her job as a stripper.

Tom smiled to himself, it was nice to see his wife and daughter enjoy the meal that he had just prepared. He did wonder why the two of them kept on making such weird faces though. Marinette's orgasm dripped down her leg and she got up with a goofy smile on her face. This had become a morning routine at this point, wake up, hold her moms hand while she masturbated at the breakfast table and then go to school with her dad none the wiser.

"Welp I'm gonna head out." Marinette said with a smile as she wiggled her hips and gave her mom and dad a kiss to the cheeks before skipping to the door and down the stairs. Sabine smiled after her. Sabine heard a very insistent vibrating noise. She glanced at the table and picked up her cellphone.  
"Hello?" She said in a breathless happy tune. She heard scurrying feet on the other end of the line and a very irritated snort.

"Hey Sabine it's Felecia Adrien's cum dumpster. Me and the other girls in the harem are just wondering if Adrien is there with you? He didn't come home last night. Nathalie kept on saying don't worry because you know...the side bitches."  
"Mmmm. Yes I know about the kitty's habit of sticking it in pussies all over town." Sabine said as she admired her nails and smirked to herself. She actually found the fact that Adrien was going to be a Daddy to Marlena's babies very soon actually very funny. She thought that it was hot, taboo...spicey...She grinned to herself before checking the time.

"Well I think that our kitten will be fine. He should be at school today after all. Don't you worry your pretty little heads about it at all." Sabine said before hanging up and getting to her jelly like feet. Her knees quivering as she slipped the massive black dildo out of her cunt and skipping up the stairs to Marinette's room. She really needed a nice firm tongueing from Tikki. That fertility goddess could go for hours and hours and hours. And a nice firm fucking from a sexy goddess was just what Sabine was craving this morning!

* * *

Alix was growling at anyone who came near her. Her play boy bunny costume and large pink ears made her look vaguely ridiculous. Or at least out of style. After all this was the city of making love! The lewdness capital of the world! Marinette didn't get why Alix was dressing in such an American fashion style. The American's were known for their bikini's and playboy bunnies. This however was Europe! The land of short shorts and crop tops.

Marinette who was a fashionista herself felt that it was almost insulting. She strutted her stuff across the school yard with a determined set to her jaw.  
"Marinette!" An eager voice called out and Marinette felt a small pigtailed energetic slut slam into her side.  
"Hi Mannon!" said with a giggle as the slightly younger and shorter woman. Marinette was always a little surpised that the rave obsessed party girl hung out with her so much. Then again their moms were friends so that probably played a bit of it.

The two walked hand in hand towards Alix, Marinette still firm in her mission to talk to the young woman and see what the matter was. Alix growled at them as they approached before taking out a carrot and biting into it savagely. She grinned at the two before quirking an eyebrow.  
"What's up bitches?" She said with a snarl.  
"You look a little irritated. What's wrong?" Marinette asked. Manon was draped over her, her purple overalls with plenty of stains rubbed against Marinette's black jacket.

"I'm not pissed off. I'm horny." Alix muttered with a dark ire, clicking her high heeled shoes with a clear irritation in her eyes. "My hook up with Chad Noir fell through! The son of a bitch never showed up! The prick totally stood me up! Now I am horny beyond belief and really really need a good pounding!"

Alix finished, a few chunks of carrot had flown and splattered on Marinette's cheek, she flicked them off with a smile. She then realized why she had slept so well the night before...she hadn't been fucked by Chad either! Normally Adrien showed up at her window at two or three in the morning demanding fucking and cuddles! But he did not show up! Marinette tapped her chin thinking...something might be up.

"Wow, it sounds like everyone has been getting stood up lately!" Manon chirped up interrupting the conversation. Alix glanced at the girl in the year below them with vague interest. She only knew her because she had seen her at raves where she wore Marinette's designer clothes. Alix had to admit that the hot totally legal looking slut looked good.  
"My mom's hook up didn't show up either! To be honest I am relieved! Mommy gets so loud whenever she gets fucked. It's almost embarassing, the neighbors complain and everything! I was finally able to get some sleep in weeks!"

"All the partying doesn't help either you know." Marinette pointed out while Mannon and Alix tittered in response. Marinette glanced around nervously. It was unlike Adrien to pass off two hook ups in one evening. She wondered if everything was okay with her precious package of man cake?

* * *

Chloe growled and raged against the chains that were holding her to her own wall. They were too tight because they were designed for Sabrina. That stupid bitch liked them tight. Chloe screamed around the ball gag in her mouth. Her make up slippery on her skin from all of the sweat beading on it. She had her hands way above her head and her legs spread. A dildo pressed and buzzing against her cunt entrance. But it was on a timer so just when she started to get horny it would be switched off!

Chloe growled and screeched at her favorite sex slave again. She was utterly powerless to stop the mating in front of her. Which just made her all the angrier.

Adrien was loosing tied up to a bed. The binds were silk sheets and they were super lightly attached, in fact if he wanted to he could just slip right out of them. But Sabrina or as she had been calling herself The Inviso-slut did not seem to mind. Adrien gazed up and down her body. As much as he could see of it. She was invisible true but she was also coated in sweat, drool and cum, so she was outlined for him to see. He could spy her massive tits and where her long thick nipples were located, he could see the swell of her booty and the curve of the thick bitches thighs. She looked very very very allauring.

He could even make out a vague shape of her chin and cheeks and her tongue as it stuck out and eagerly lapped up the cum dripping off of the bridge of her nose. Adrien smirked as he thrust upwards and plowed into the eager hiccupping supervillain again.

"SBRINA! OOOY! ITCH!" CHloe shouted out, probably meaning to say Sabrina you bitch. " EET YOO CLAAA UUUT AAAYYYEEE AAAY AADDY! AND HUTURE SBAND!" Chloe continued while Sabrina just winked over her shoulder and flicked her fingers at the tied up blonde bitch.

"Sorry Chloe! But I am taking this oppurtunity to dig my claws right into your baby daddy/future husband. I love fucking this big thick cock! Are you jealous that I got to fuck him first? That he is nut deep in my cunt and not yours? That I am screwing him until I get to walk bow legged and not you? Teehee! You must feel so embarassed and angry right now!" Sabrina chuckled at her best friend with eager huffing gasps.

"Boy Sabrina! You sure can go for a long time! I think that you've only orgasmed what six or seven times? And I am already on my twentieth!" Adrien cried out. "You look so good like this Sabrina! I can feel every inch of your pussy clamping down on my dick! It is so tight! And slippery! But oddly soft and comforting! you really know how to use this thing! In fact that tit job and ass job that you gave me was out of this world too! I don't know how you did it but I am still reeling from it! Hell I don't know how much longer I can go!" Adrien cried out, he wasn't joking either, the crazy slut had crazy good endurance!

Sabrina giggled again and slipped some hair behind her ears.  
"Oh well you know how it is Adrikiens. When you spend all day and night with a vibrator up your cunt and ass and a leash on your neck you get pretty good at controlling your body. Otherwise I would be on the floor cumming all the time! Plus you get pretty flexible when you sleep in a dog bed at all of your sleepovers." Sabrina said with a smile as she turned around and began riding him reverse cowgirl. She spat onto Chloe and made the blushing embarassed naked blonde bitch even angrier.

Adrien enjoyed the show and slipped a hand out to flick at his nose. He hoped that Plagg didn't mind the two of them staying overnight. Plagg had hidden somewhere in the room the moment that they arrivied.

Adrien reflected back on how his life had brought him to this moment.

* * *

Adrien slammed the door to Chloe's bedroom open and frowned glancing around. Wondering where the slut was.  
"Chloe?" He called out. It was the middle of the night, he was supposed to be balls deep in Alix or Nadja in five minutes. But then again Chloe had called him up on the phone with an eager announcement.  
Apparently Chloe had found a new hentai staring Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir. He of course had been interested and rushed over as fast as he could. But when he arrivied well...Chloe had been chained to the wall. And a fake Chad Noir mask was forced over his face by an invisible assailant. Everything seemed to come together pretty fast after that. He put together that Chloe and Sabrina had been planning on making a porno with Chloe as Bimbo Bug and Sabrina as Chad Noir, only for that to fall through and Sabrina demanding to be Bimbo Bug only for that to fall through and Chloe calling him over to be the Chad Noir to Chloe's Bimbo Bug.

And all of that fighting had resulted in a certain submissive bitch into being turned into an invisible woman. Although she was no submissive bitch. Instead Adrien thought this was the longest that Sabrina had ever talked to him.

Adrien had only put up a bit of a fight. He knew that this was sort of fucked up but...well he had seen enough porn to see what happened when someone was caught. And he knew if he went easily then he might find a way to escape. Hopefully after fucking and filling up both of these sexy bitches.

That had been almost fourteen hours ago.

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Oh Adrien! Your dick is so big! Probably so much bigger then that silly Chad Noir's! Your monster cock is filling me up to the brim! I am losing my mind! You are incredible! Just amazing!" The super slut cried to the ceiling. Sabrina's eyes were overflowing with lust and love. Just like how her cunt was overflowing with Adrien's thick sticky cum. He shot wad after wad into her tight constricting pussy. It was just so amazing! So strong! So incredible!

"You are so deep inside of me! I think you're hitting my womb! You are wrecking me! I bet that a certain blonde slut must want this very good big stretching cock!" Sabrina cried loudly. Chloe was almost frothing at the mouth she was so horny and pissed off. Every muscle in her body straining as she tried to break free, throttle her best friend and fuck Adrien herself!

He just leaned back and enjoyed the show. The two of them were just so fucking hot.

* * *

Sabine smirked as someone spanked another large bill against her nice big bouncing ass. Her thong was almost nonexistent. She loved how the customers just creamed their pants whenever they watched her dance. She felt downright pampered with all of the attention that she was getting. She knew that she probably should tell someone besides Tikki about her secret private job, but on the other hand if she didn't then she would get to keep all of the money that she was making!

She grinned and turned around before flashing the mayor a big grin. Her black cat mask might hide her eyes and that somehow protected her identity, but she was able to recognize everyone in this dark room. There was the mayor, there was the principal, Marinette's friend Juleka's mother Anarka. And a man who really really like pigeons, he would normally try to bring a few in with him or try to convince her to do some weird fetishy shit. But Sabine didn't mind too much, he tipped well, even if she did refuse to do it.

Sabine loved this life! She loved the strange hours, the fact that all of these guys were so willing to give cash to her. She smirked and dropped her bra revealing the nipple pasties that clamped into her sensitive thick and sweat covered nipples. She knew that Marlena was lactating now, Sabine wondered if maybe she should give the breeding bitch a visit in the middle of the night and taste some. As the older and milftastic bimbo bug of course.

Sabine grabbed another wad of cash that the mayor eagerly pressed to her. She smirked and gave the beta male cuckold a wink. She wondered if she should black mail him? It could be fun.

* * *

"Now all of the boys are to come up for the live demo." Miss Busty said with a smile as Nadja posed at the front of the class with a nervous smile, her face a bright red. Beside her stood Manon who was texting and chewing gum and ignoring everything around her. Alya stood beside her mom, both nude and Marlena blushing in embarassment as she tried not to shift too much.

"Now we have gone over the live demo of the different kinds of skanks in the world. The new to the game like Mannon. Who are normally party animals, energetic and love to rave." The young slut threw up a wave to the class and was already back to her texting.  
"The full fledged slut like Alya and most girls in this room, full, mature, strong, and with good stamina. But that isn't everything. Our nice volunteers like Nadja show what you can aspire to be ladies! Full figured, saucy, successful, hot as hell, plus you all will go through a few more growth spurts relatively soon, once you reach her age. And of course expect your figures to really really get hot once you reach breeding age, or have a few kids in life. Like Marlena here. Her tits have actually tripled in size! That's just part of the magic of our world, the more you fuck the hotter you get!" Miss Busty repeated herself as she gazed at Nadja with a dripping mouth. Clearly turned on out of her mind.

"Now boys come up and drop your pants." She ordered. The girls all held their breaths as the men of the class got in a line. They all shrugged and dropped it. The class was silent for a moment as they went to one to the other. Kim was fuming, his was a lousy six inches! What the fuck! Max was bigger then him! And Nathaniel! Those two were tied for around seven inchs, but Max was girthier. Nino had a practically twelve inch dick, and it was as thick as a few rolls of quarters. Nino smirked, his was clearly the winner.

Then Ivan thumped his onto the table and everyone stared at the absolute monster he had in his pants.

"How the hell are you even still alive?" Alix asked Mylene turning to gaze at the blushing woman who chuckled.  
"He is a very sweet and attentive lover and follows instructions. But it is still a tight fit."  
"Fuck. Ivan. You could repopulate a planet with that package. You must be one hell of a breeder!" Miss Busty said her eyebrows raising and her legs quivering as she spontaneously orgasmed just from gazing at the monster for too long.  
"I don't want to repopulate a planet. Or breed anyone...well maybe just someone." He said glancing at Mylene with a glint in his eyes. The other women all gasped and Alya and MArinette awed at the cute little display of affection.

"Well unfortunately that's all we have time for today! Tomorrow everyone gets to oogle the girls!" Miss Busty said with a chirpy smile as the students got up to leave.  
"Oh but Marinette!" Miss Busty said catching the young woman's eye.  
"What!Oh! Uh! Well! It is not-" Marinette babbles out before Miss Busty raised a hand and smiled patiently.  
"Not to worry I know that you would want to be exempt. It is fine." Marinette frowned in confusion? Exempt? God damn it! She really needed to break this entire Virgin Mari thing! She wished that she didn't have super healing or else she would just have Adrien give her some hickies and spanks and use those as a badge of proof. But unfortunately they disappeared by the morning.

Marinette sat at her desk as the room emptied out with a huff. This was not fair! Sure it would help hide her Bimbo Bug tattoo and her nipple rings so that no one would find out her secret identity! But still!

"So did I miss anything?" Adrien said as he casaully waltzed into the room with a smile. MArinette jumped to her feet and glomped herself around him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips making him chuckle and regain his balance.  
"I missed you too babe."  
"Where the fuck have you been? I want details! Information! Spill now!" Marinette said grabbing his chin and glaring down at him as he simply chuckled making her slightly angrier. Then he kissed her and she melted.

* * *

Sabrina gasped and wiggled her bare rump towards Chloe. The cum that stained it was dripping down towards her gaping cunt. It had enough cum dripping out of it that it resembled a waterfall. Her stomach was bulging out lewdly. It was filled to the brim, there was no more room in her womb. It had been so packed full of Adrien's precious potent sperm that she looked knocked up. She had actually been stretched to the limit. She was surprised that she hadn't torn something important!

Her eyes were crossed and her tongue lolled out, more cum pooled in it, the familiar salty sweet taste danced on her full perky blow job lips. She was smiling like a whore in heat. Her aheago face made her look ridiculous. Her glasses had snapped at one point, probably because her eyes were bulging out from her orgasm. Her fingers were splayed out across the bedspread and the sheets were torn to shreds from her fingernails. Her nipples rubbed against each other, thick stains from the cum that had gotten onto her chest. The purified white butterfly flapped over the absolutely wrecked pawg before moving out the window. Her frazzled hair was sticking to the back of her head and over her forehead.

Chloe was slumped in her bindings and on cloud nine. Her nipples were harder then ever and she had managed to orgasm once. Right at the end when Adrien had finished inside of Sabrina and poured some more out over the red headed bimbos face and back. He had twisted one of Chloe's nipples and kissed her cheek before walking out. Chloe's eyes were filled with tears and hearts. She knew that he wanted her! She knew that he loved her! They were meant to be! He was going to marry her! She just knew it!

He totes wanted her hot rocking bod! She could tell! She was going to snag herself an Agreste no matter what it took!

* * *

Aurore, Mirelle and Felecia all howled at the screen like wild animals. The dildo's flashing in and out of their cunts at a frantic pace. they were all nearly barking at the screen like mad lust filled monsters.

Natalie glanced at them as the three sluts continued to watch the footage of Adrien breaking Sabrina. She quirked an eyebrow before chuckling. Those three were ridiculous. And completely cock obsessed it was rather hilarious. She hooked her arms under Gabriel's shoulders and helped him down the elevator up the stairs and towards his lavish bedroom.

"You've been up all night and day sir. I think that you have earned a rest and a day off." Natalie said as she put him down. Gabriel sighed before he shook his head.

"I was so worried about my son. But I am glad that I remained up. He makes me proud, a cock that powerful, he reversed it all without using any magic! It was fantastic Natalie!" Gabriel said softly before falling unconscious. Natalie rolled her eyes and then pressed his limp cock, it was so impressive. A shame that it went to waste on a man like him.

But Adrien was turning into such a worthy successor...  
"I wonder how long Mistress will keep you around? Or if she will divorce your ass and do a trade in for a newer...stronger...model...MMMM. I should practice, and plan for every possible outcome."

With that the assistant left the bedroom and waltzed down the hall, her impressive ass jiggling and hips hitting the walls soundly. She glanced up at the painting of Emilie draped in only a golden towel. So hot...so amazing... She was the only one worthy for these plans.

**Review. More updates if more reviews. Thanks for all the great reviews so far. Sorry for all the chloe bashing but trust me she will get better/more natural**


	29. Chapter 29:Tikki the teacher!

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. This or any of the other stories. All aged up, more lewdness coming. Just need this chapter mostly for set up.**

Sabine skipped into her bakery with a grin on her face. Hers. All hers. She chuckled before going to the staircase and sailing up it. She and Tom had just finished everything up! She was done with that beta male cuckold! Now it was all alpha male breeding stallion cock all the time! Maybe she should convince Adrien to move in! That would be so deliciously delightful! She should also make sure that Tikki moves into the master bedroom with her and Marinette! After all the three of them got along so well that it made sense that the three of them would share a bed.

After all they already share a lover! Sabine kicked the door in with a smile breaking across her face.  
"Good news gang! Let's fuck to celebrate it!" She said shrugging out of her clothes and running around like a crazy person maybe a third her age. She stopped and looked around in confusion.

"Where the fuck is everyone? Let's see Marinette might be at school, Tom is kicked to the curb...can't wait until I get that first check out of him. I probably took him for too much...but I had a great lawyer! But...were is Tikki?"

* * *

Tikki ducked in through the window with a huff. She glanced around the teachers lounge, her eyes darting to the crappy tables until her eyes fell on Miss Busty who was drinking some coffee. Miss busty stood up in shock as the nude red and black goddess waltzed over to her and stood beside her. Tikki put her hands on her hips then onto Miss Busty's. She hummed before nodding.  
"Yep. This will do." She said with a smirk.  
"I...you look familiar.." Miss Busty was caught off guard by a big kiss to the lips and a lot of tongue. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she felt her entire body fill with burning desire.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she watched the back of Adrien's head as he joked around with Nino. The two talking about something. She felt her phone vibrate on her bare thighs and took it out of her bag. She frowned in confusion. Tikki wanted her to go to the principals office?

"When the hell did she get a phone?" Marinette muttered to herself as she stood up. Adrien also frowned as he got a message.  
"When the hell did she get a phone?" He said as he walked to the door beside Marinette. The two wandered down the hallway and finally got into the principals office. The door was open, but was slammed shut behind them the moment that they entered. The whirled around to see Tikki wearing Miss Busty's teaching outfit.

But it was too small on the massive woman, her tits threatened to tear the buttons right off, they were strainging so hard to keep her massive tits inside. Her thighs were stretching the white pencil skirt that did not even cover her entire ass.  
"Tikki! Let us out!" Marinette complained pulling on the handle.  
"Sorry babies. But teacher has a class to teach! And you two need to have some alone time! If what Sabine is talking about is true then the three of us will be sharing a lot more soon! So I wanted Marinette to get some nice hot hard loving in the meantime." Tikki turned and strolled away, wobbling on the high heels with a smirk thrown over her shoulder.

"God that fucking bimbo! What the hell does she mean...oh god..."Marinette moaned out as Adrien wrapped an arm around her side and nuzzled her neck. He sniffed deeply before giving it a big kiss and then nibbling a little.

"God you are so hot right now..."He moaned out arching his back and rubbing against her ass. Marinette groaned and squeezed his cock with her hand. She glanced downwards nervously and bit her lips.

"But what about class?"  
"Fuck that. Let's screw." Adrien said as he gripped her zipper and pulled insistently. Marinette giggled as she quickly wiggled out of her clothes and tossed them away. Adrien kicked his pants off and gripped her by the booty to lift her up and place her on the principals desk. They kissed passionately and Adrien could feel her damp folds pressed up against his shaft.  
"I wonder what Tikki is up to?" Marinette said blissfully.  
"Probably something super slutty. Let's let her have fun." Marinette gasped as he arched his back and shoved himself fully into her. She moaned and smiled happiliy. SHe loved getting fucked remorselessly by this man!

* * *

Tikki kicked in the door to the classroom and gazed around with a smirk.  
"Okay sluts and studs! Take your seats. Mama Tikki is your sex ed teacher today! There will be no arguing and no bitching." She said walking in with a sway in her hips. The class sat up in confusion wondering who this sexy fertility goddess was and where the hell their normal teacher was.

"God her tits are huge!" Kim whispered to Max who could only stare with fogged up glasses and give out a nod. Nathaniel moaned and gripped his cock through his pants, already threatening to go off.

Tikki gazed cooly around the room before she sat on the teachers desk and snapped her fingers and gesturing towards the men of the class.

"Alright boys! To the front! March!" She said as they came down the stairs as if in a trance. Alya huffed as she noticed that Nino had a very noticeable bulge in his pants. She would have to fuck that boy into submission later and show him just who wore the pants in their relationship!

"W-where is our teacher?" Kim asked as they got to the front and Tikki gazed at them all with hunger in her eyes.  
"Don't worry about it." She responded.

* * *

The door to the teachers lounge opened and in walked the principal and fencing instructor and Ms. Menedlieve. The three educators paused at the scene before them. Miss Busty (As the teachers also called the fucking enormous breasted bitch) was passed out on the floor her pussy wet and leaking what looked to be an entire milk jug worth of cum. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her make up splattered and dripping down her face. A big stupid smile on her well fucked face.

Her lips popped and she was mumbling something about the best kiss in her life.  
"Fucking jackpot." The other teachers said at once as they dropped their pants and moved forwards like wolves to fresh blood.

* * *

"Now then students. I hope you are all comfortable." Tikki said as the girls mumbled behind their ball gags and rubbed up against the dildos that were pressed to their cunt openings. The only one weirdly enough untied was Chloe who had casaully said that she would sue the shit out of anyone that tried to tie her up. The teacher had for some reason allowed this.

"Now what you see before you are five members of the male species. Pretty varied right?" She said wiggling her eyebrows and gesturing to their dicks. "But with just a little bit of work..."

She gripped Kims cock and began to massage it, giving it slow strong tugs. Her hands growing warmer and glowing slightly. Kim gasped and bit his lip. Something was happening. He could feel it! It was so strange...so odd and yet at the same time it felt so good! He felt his eyes water and then he finally glanced down at her palm. His cock had grown, it was now easily the same size as Nino's! And that was astronomically larger then it was usually! It was hard as a rock and stood up at a lewd angle.

Kim bent in half and moaned as he held onto Tikki's shoulders and groaned. Tikki smirked, her other hand going to Max's cock and repeating the process. She smiled with two big dicks in her hands. Slowly giving them long slow controlled tugs. She winked at Nino and Ivan.  
"You two boys are absolutely perfect just the way that you are! But it's these three that need to learn a few lessons. Little miss snot nosed brat over there too." She said gesturing to Chloe with a shake of her head. Chloe gasped and marched forwards.

Tikki smirked as she stood up and gave Nathaniel's dick a firm tug making it the same size as the others.  
"You five play nicely with the others okay? Mama Tikki needs to put a bitch in her place." Chloe was already in her face and had opened her mouth to screech something rude when Tikki gripped her by the nipple and put a finger to the blonde bitches big plastic filled lips.

"SSSShhhh. It's okay. I know that you are angry. But I've got a gift for you. And I will be taking it back at the end of the fucksession. But it might be yours if you just get out of your own ass and be nicer to people. Because you've got one hot ass body in there. You just went about it the wrong way." Chloe was going to say that was the stupidiest thing that she had ever heard when her breasts felt like they were on fire.

She gasped and took a step back to grip her tits. They were...growing! And glowing! And getting so round and sensitive! She moaned as they turned into soft glorious boobs. She gazed with half lidded eyes in silent delight as her breasts turned into something that she had always wanted them to be!

"Tits! Real tits!" She cried as her implants dissapeared, her butt began to glow as well and she glanced over her shoulder. Her skirt seemed to fall away and then she found herself in her thong and bra and with all of her fake ass plastic implants replaced by a real honest to god goods! SHe looked like a valley girl! She looked hot as fuck! She looked amazing!

She blushed and blubbered. Her face collapsing as she grinned and cried at the same time. Tikki chuckled and pulled the bitchy blonde in for a kiss. Her lips tingeled and Chloe gasped as her super sensitive nipples ached and made her orgasm just with a pinch.  
"MMMM. You still aren't used to them I see." Tikki said as she cupped the young bitches ass with a frown. "But don't worry if you work hard and are nicer to people I know that you will earn your tits one day."

Tikki smiled and lovingly caressed the blonde bitches face.

Tikki grinned and turned to the room. Alya was moaning around Nino's massive cock and Mylene was bouncing up and down Ivan's massive rod, their eyes locked and their smiles bursting. Juleka and Rose were groaning as they slurped up and down Kim's massive shaft as he flexed and grinned and admired how good they looked with their lips brushing each others and leaving lipstick stains up and down his massive throbbing man hood.

Nathaniel and Max were high fiving as they speared themselves into Sabrina's two holes. Her lips working as hard as her pussy to keep the men engaged with her. She groaned and struggled against her bonds, she had gone the most hardcore with it and was having the most fun.

"I...I want it allllllll..."Chloe moaned out as she gazed at the orgy before her. She could picture herself, squatting and spinning on a dick, giving hand jobs and blow jobs and kisses and tit jobs and getting coated in cum. She needed it all! She wanted it all! She would go mad if she didn't have it! She almost howled with lust.

Suddenly the PA system turned on. The gasping from the principals' office filled the classroom. The firm wet spanks of flesh on flesh and someone getting rode until their legs gave out. Tikki turned and swore. She glanced at the class and clapped her hands.  
"Well fuck! Everything is going back to normal now! Sorry babies!" She said with a cute smile and a wink before snapping her fingers.  
"NO!" Chloe cried out as she sat up at her desk. The class was groaning and holding their heads. Miss Busty woke up with a confused snort. Everyone glanced around. Juleka pointed at Rose's neck and Rose reciprocated the action.

Everyone looked around in confusion. They each had a lipstick stain on their neck red with black polka dots. Chloe growled and scratched at her desk. Her fake ass and tits were back! She sighed and thought about what that mysterious woman had meant.

"How can I get that shit back?" The spoiled rich bitch mused out loud as Miss Busty got to her wobbling feet and glanced around. Nino and Alya were spooning in the front desk and glanced around in confusion.

"Where are Marinette and Adrien?"

Marinette gasped as Adrien pressed her to the wall. Her legs were quivering and she sighed in delight.  
"God you are so good at fucking meeeee..."SHe moaned out. She could not believe that she and her mommy got to share this boy toy! This man with an ox sized cock! She sighed in happiness as another orgasm tore through her fucked silly body.  
"Yep. And your pussy? It's my favorite." He whispered in her ear and sent her over the edge.

**Review. More updates if more reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30:Reverser's Revenge

**Review. Faster updates if more reviews for this or any of the other stories. Would be awesome to see artwork/spin offs of this. Never be afraid to ask about either.**

The figure cut across the sky laughing manically on their large paper airplane, the screaming red head tossed over his shoulder and twisting in vain to escape. Wind whipping at her short skirt that showed a large amount of booty.  
The two superheros panted, their breasts heaving as they held onto each other and leaned against each other. One biting her finger in distress as she gazed at her blonde bimboified superhero partner.  
"Oh! Kitty! This is awful!" Marinette wailed in distress as Chad Noir gazed at her impressive bouncy ass before hefting her new FF cup tits and shaking her head in distress.  
"Sometimes I wonder just how these situations keep on happening to us." She tsked to herself before gazing after the villain and his captured prey. "But we both know that we need help.

* * *

"I wonder if Marinette and Adrien need some help...nah..."Tikki said to herself as she waltzed down the hallway towards the mens locker rooms. Her hips wiggling and swaying, she could hear people dropping things and turning to check out her nice full rear and big bouncing ass cheeks. She sure was lucky that that airhead Miss Busty enjoyed taking a coffee break at the same time and in the same place every day. It made it so easy to sneak in, knock her out and steal the dumb sluts clothes to walk around completely undetected in this place.

Tikki paused and took a deep and sniffed at the air like a dog. She moaned and gripped her breast through her shirt and smirked. So that was where the young cocks were. She hummed happily as she walked into the changing room and locked the door behind her.  
"Hello there boys." She said with a sultry smile on her face. Nino, Ivan, Kim, Max and Nathaniel all paused in their various states of undress. They gulped and all instantly sported hard ons. Her body had that affect on just about everyone.

But she was making sure to pump the room with plenty of horniness hormones! She wanted these hot dicks ready for some action! She was looking forwards to a good firm fucking and would be damned if she didn't get it from these young studs in training!

Well studs to be. Two of them had the possibility of becoming studs. Kim was almost hopeless though, his dick only got to an impressive size because of her help.  
"Miss...Miss Tikki?" Max muttered out and blushed as he licked his lips. "I don't think that you're supposed to be in here."

"I can be wherever I want." She responded and twirled into the room and peel off his towel. She smirked and gripped his shaft and gave it a few firm strokes making the dick balloon to five times its actual size. Max gasped and gripped the locked beside him.  
"And I told you. Call me Mama Tikki." She growled out before she sat down and spread her legs. Her exposed dripping wet sex at the ready for the five of them. She winked and a button on her shirt actually popped right off.

"Now don't you boys think that you should get it on?" She said. The door to the shower room opened and in walked Luka, he was confident enough to let his cock just fly around in the wind. He glanced at the sexy half undressed woman lounging on the bench, the fellow men who were all red faced and erect. He grinned and dropped his towel.  
"Well? Who wants to get her hands and tits? Because that pussy is all mine." Luka smirked as he walked forwards.  
"Says you!" Nathaniel shot back before stepping up and spreading her legs making Tikki giggle and wiggle her eyebrows as her skirt ripped. "This pussy is mine!"

"Ooooohhhh boys fighting over me. How hot." Tikki teased as Nathaniel gripped his dick, she shot a small blast of magic and actually made it something worth her while. Nathaniel moaned and found that he was actually managing to hold back his orgasm, much to his surprise. Normally his dick was putty in his hands and he had a massive mess all over the place by now. But somehow he felt in complete control of the situation. He gulped in amazement as Mama Tikki grinned at him and then seemed to move with the speed of a tiger.

Nathaniel gasped and held onto her thighs for support. She smirked and wiggled her hips before gesturing for Kim to get up close to her head. She smiled as he pressed his new and improved dick to her lips. She swallowed him whole without any sign of discomfort or resistance. Kim moaned as his eyes widened and she began to bob up and down. Slowly but powerfully. Kim felt like his dick was getting sucked right off his body.

Nathaniel was not holding up much better. He was gasping and grasping her, his eyes widening and shutting. He was making eager little sounds like he had never gotten his dick wet before. Which he had not. He was a virgin pretty much up to this moment.

Max was groaning as he felt his dick getting massaged slowly and steadily by her free hand, slowly making him blush and lose control. Her other hand could not even close entirely around Ivan's dick. It had to be the biggest fucking dick in the entire world! The man was a titan! And he only seemed half interested, just doing something with the guys. To him this was the same as a circle jerk.

Tikki squeaked as she felt herself lifted and found her booty cheeks getting spread. A thick hard cock getting pressed firmly to her starfish asshole.  
Luka smirked as he spanked one ass and then shoved in at the same time as Nathaniel. Tikki giggled around Kim's cock as Luka's massive member made her feel things that she had not experienced in a very long time. She moaned and gripped the cocks in her hands harder and harder. Nathaniel's eyes were starting to cross, his thrusting getting more and more desperate, the young man was after a good strong orgasm, and he would go insane if he didn't get one!

"Oh my god! Oh my fucking god! You are so good! You are the best fuck in the world! I don't think you are human! Because there is no way that a normal human would feel this good! I don't think that there is anyone else in the world for me!" Nathaniel cried out overly dramatic. His eyes crossing as his dick spasmed, even with all of Tikki's help he could still only hold back for so long before breaking in half. Tikki chuckled lewdly and made her throat clamp down around Kim's throbbing shaft.

Kim moaned as he pumped her stomach full of his hot seed. He slipped out and frowned in confusion as he saw that his dick seemed to be wilting away.  
"No no no! I wanted to be hung for life!" He moaned out. He glanced towards the open doorway where a wide eyed Marc was standing. The young rainbow clad gay was gazing in shock at the panting Nathaniel who was blinking and rubbing his face in sweat covered amazement.  
"Oh hey man what's up?" Kim said as he glanced at the booty short wearing young man. Marc's eyes well up with tears and he slams the door behind him as he rushes off sobbing loudly.

"Huh. That was weird." Kim said completely misreading the situation. "I mean there is plenty of pussy to go around!"  
"He is pissed off because he just witnessed his crush fucking a woman you neanderthal." Max said simply with a roll of his eyes. Kim glanced around in confusion the gears not turning at all in his head.  
"Who was that guy? He was cute?" Luka said as he plunged his throbbing cock in and out of Tikki who was groaning and grinding, wondering if she could convince Marinette to screw this blue haired big dick boy and Adrien at the same time? Now that would be hot!

* * *

Marc collapsed dramatically beside the fountain in the park. It's lewd looking fountain heads that resembled dicks and tits spewed water across the low wall, it was so that people could jump in and have wet tshirt contests. Marc sobbed and shook his head. He was so fucking stupid. So god damn fucking stupid for letting that cute bastard get underneath his skin! He was ashamed of himself! And absolutely crushed! His chest hurt, he felt like his heart was breaking into two!

A black butterfly fluttered around, slowly dashing into the young man's chest and taking roost in his belly.  
"Ah yes. A young man whose very world has been snapped in half! A man who is completely broken. You thought one thing but the reverse was true. So listen up you faggot! I am your new pimp master HawkDaddy. And I demand your completel obedience. I have given you the power to twist the world to suit your desires. All I need in return are the nipple rings belonging to Bimbo Bug and the Cock Ring belonging to Chad Noir! Bring these things to me and I will give you all the power in the world!" Hawk Daddy cackled as Marc smirked and stood up.

His red and rainbow colored sweatshirt fell away to reveal a black open vest with a transgender symbol on the back, his strong arms glistened with oil and his speedo showed off his impressive bulge. He grinned as he launched himself into the air and flew over the city streets with his mouth open wide and his eyes glistening with power and lust.

"Soon. Soon I will have my harem back and whole. Now let's see how this Reverser does." HawkDaddy said sitting back to enjoy the show.

* * *

"God damn that was good." Adrien said laying back in Marinette's bed. She giggled and rolled up onto him to kiss his nose.  
"You were incredible." She said as she kissed his chin and lips. Her fingers rubbing up and down his amazing abs and powerful cock that was still erect and throbbing.  
"And you are instiable." Adrien chuckled as he kissed her on the lips again and again. She rolled over on top of him and moved her aching dripping fucked to exhaustion pussy towards his massive cockhead again.  
"Well what can I say? You bring out the horniness in me." She responded before kissing him firmly. "But I think that we should probably only do three or four more rounds. Break is almost over."

"I wish that we could go back at the same time. I want everyone to see my hot ass girlfriend on my arm." Adrien said spanking her ass. She sighed in dejection.  
"I wish so too. But the rules. And the fucking bullshit with the 'Virgin Mari' secret identity."  
"Hey being mistaken for a virgin doesn't sound that bad. I always have to fend off side ho's. If people started thinking you were as slutty as the other girls..." Adrien growled like a wild animal and she giggled.

The two heard an insistent tapping at the window. They turned and there was Sabine in her Bimbo Bug outfit. She was wearing a short skirt and high heels, her breasts were in nipple pasties and she had a pair of small fishnet gloves on.  
"We have a problem!" She cried out before leaping up to the roof.  
"Dammit." Marinette grumbled as she stood up and transformed. Her sweaty spanked ass got a thong and a bra, her legs were in leg warmers with maryjane shoes and she had on fingerless gloves and her normal domino mask.

Adrien smirked as he stood beside her and his typical gimp suit wrapped itself around his body. He smirked and bowed for her to move first.  
"After you gorgeous." He said as she chuckled at his strange charm and leapt through the window and out towards the waiting danger. He smiled lovingly before following after her. He admired every curve of her back and bounce that her jiggling strong buttcheeks gave.

The two stopped and gazed into the street in confusion. There was Chloe doing a naked dance and much to their surprise she looked...good! Very good! In fact she almost looked...  
"natural! Her implants are gone!" Bimbo Bug said as Sabine and Chad Noir landed beside her.  
"Where are you Adrien! I've got some new parts just for you my glorious lover!" She cried out with happiness.  
"That isn't the only weird thing going on!" Sabine said gesturing to the street. There were women holding masculine clothes to their bodies and gasping. There was an old lady dressed as the mayor looking around in shock. There was another who was surrounded by pigeons wearing only feathers and a hat. Other people seemed odd. Completely out of place.

One of them was Nadja and Manon. Both women had on their clothes but they looked stiff and unnatural. Their noses were in the air. Their hair in neat buns and they had on heavy brown skirts that fell beyond their ankles and thick jackets on even though it was hot. They were huffing at everything and everyone that came their way.

"It looks like they have potato sacks on. But not in a sexy way. It looks...disturbing." Chad Noir shuddered as he took the opportunity to grab a handfull of ass to reassaure himself that everything was fine.

"It's like their personalities, their basic human nature...has been completely reversed! Unnatural is becoming real, men into women, sluts into...prudes...It is all so strange!" Bimbo Bug said slapping her perfect blow job lips in amazement. "I can't believe what I am seeing!"

"Who is responsible?" Chad Noir growls out as he stands and scans the sky. "Okay probably the weird guy who is flying with Nathaniel over his shoulder." The three teammates glance upwards and watch as Reverser streaks across the sky with a howling red headed girl over his shoulder. Nathaniel had a decent sized bust at solid D cups, with a cute purple bra and matching panties coated in red symbols. His hair long to his back and flowing everywhere in the breeze, smooth skin and a small adorable booty that was probably super sensitive.

Reverser landed on a roof nearby and smirks as he drops the gasping girl in front of him. He pulled out his cock, it was big and covered in firm veins. His uncut head was like a magnetic to the slutty rule63rd bimbo. Nathaniel gasped as she crawled forwards and tentatively sniffed his dick.  
"That's right slut. You liked fucking the opposite gender so much well then come get a taste of a real man." Reverser snarled as she shyly reached up to touch, then cup and then start to suckle on his dick. He smirked down sadistically before grabbing her by the hair and shoving more down her throat.

"That's right! Enjoy it you heart breaking bastard!" He commands as she began to suckle faster and harder, trying to get him off as quickly as possible. A triumphant yell pierced the air. Reveser glanced up as some housemilf version of Bimbo Bug flew through the air with her yoyo spinning. Her eyes filled with overwhelming lusty fueled fire.

Reverser held up his hands and shot a blast of pure energy out towards her. It was a direct hit. The bitch gasped as she was blasted off of the top of the building and howled all the way down. Reverser heard the douchebag in his ear complaining about something and ignored him. He instead saw the two other superheroes running towards the side of the building. The black cat holder turned his attention back towards him and lunged with his weapon drawn.

Reverser just picked up Nathaniel again and shot a blast of energy out of his erect cock. Hitting the soon to be transformed kitty cat right in the chest.

"Really? This is the threat that he was going on about? Pathetic." Reverser snapped as he blasted across the sky without a care in the world. Except that his dick was super duper flaccid all of a sudden, which was weird since he was still holding onto this hot piece of ass. Shouldn't he be turned on right now? He didn't understand it.

* * *

"Mommy1 Are you okay?" Marinette said as she caught Sabine as the superhero mother and daughter duo fell to the ground. Marinette didn't care about secret identities, she was just worried that her mom was hurt.

Sabine looked at her in shock before pushing away and sniffing haughtily.  
"Yes! I'm fine! but really look at yourself young lady! You will catch a cold running around like that!" Sabine scolded. Marinette's eyes widened in shock and fear as slowly Sabine's costume disappeared, being replaced by a simple white button up and a skirt that went beyond her ankles. Making it nearly impossible to see any skin. Her face turned into a frown and she stepped back from Bimbo Bug with a haughty sniff.  
"Really! Letting women run around dressed like that! You should be ashamed! Now if you will excuse me. My husband needs me back at his new apartment. Hopefully I can talk him back into living with us again."

With that Sabine turned around and began walking away without a single sway or swing to her. Marinette gazed in distress as she realized that Sabine was going to Tom's new apartment, the one that he had bought after the duo had separated (Well after Sabine tossed his ass out.) Marinette gazed after her completely unnatural mother before she heard a shriek from behind her. She saw Reverser fly over the buildings again and growled in irritation. What was Chad Noir doing up there?

She leaped up to the rooftop and stopped at the sight before her.  
"Uh Bimbo Bug? I think we might have a problem." The blonde bitch before Marinette said gazing down at the impressive swinging pair of FF cup titties that were bouncing on her chest. Mostly because she was bouncing them for her own amusement. Her booty had filled out, she was still riddled with muscles but they had a nice juicy covering on top so they appeared all the more shapely.

"Oh crap." Bimbo Bug muttered as Chad Noir oohed over her new and improved slutty body.

* * *

"I have to say Sabine. I am surprised that you came over today." Tom said as they sat in his tiny apartment. It was new, he had just moved in since Sabine and him were separated. She had kicked him to the curb pretty much out of the blue. He didn't even know that they were having problems until she had packed his bags and told him to get lost.

"Of course I would come over. We are married right?" She snapped back, she was acting like sort of a jerk. Tom really didn't understand what was wrong. But he was willing to help her work through it. Plus it probably meant that she wanted to get back together with him. She was serving him coffee and he looked up and down her outfit, it looked strange to see her in this very covering outfit. It made very little sense compared to her normal carefree and exposing looking stuff. But he had to admit she looked good like this.

"Well I need to go make a phone call downstairs. But I will be right back. Please relax. And I am so glad that you want to continue this relationship." He said with a smile that she returned. He moved to go downstairs and she sipped on her drink. She was glad to be back with the man, he was borderline sexless which was perfect for her. All that time wasted fucking. It made her feel ashamed.

The window behind her slowly eased open. She turned in shock and before she could even let out a yelp she was tossed over Bimbo Bugs shoulder and hightailed to the bedroom. Sabine oofed as she was tossed onto her rump on the bed. The door still open with two girls standing in it back to back. Chad Noir extended her staff to block the only exit. Bimbo Bug crossed her arms with two dildos in her hands. One red the other black. She had clearly summoned them for this.

"Now what do you think you are doing here?" Bimbo Bug scolded her as Sabine stood up with a frown.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing young lady. I am going to get my husband back so that we can return to a normal upright citizens of society and not these hedonistic sluts that you seem so determined to make us!" She finished before gasping as Chad Noir was behind her.

The golden hair splayed across Sabines face as Chad ran her fingers over Sabine's dress and shirt.  
"W-what are you doing?!" Sabine shrieked as her clothes disentegrated. Her massive breasts bounced free in her pink lacy bra and her thong snapped rudely against her ass crack. She moved to cover herself only to have a firm pair of hands restrain her wrists.  
"Well we certainly can't have you dressed like this in order to cure you." Chad Noir whispered huskiliy into her ear before licking her neck. Sabine could feel her strong breasts pushed into her back, Chad Noir's leg moved between hers and spread them. The knee rubbing tenderly against her sex.

Sabine was too surprised to struggle.  
"Mommy we need your help. We need to work together as a team to take down Reverser." Bimbo Bug pouted with her eyes wide, she cupped Sabine's cheek and brought their big full pink lips together. "You've been brainwashed but I know that deep down in there is your normal thirsty bimbo self. So lets get it out so that you can beat the shit out of that little bitch."

Sabine was about to speak when her daughter pressed her lips together. Sabine gasped her eyes growing wide as her bra snapped from all of the pressure on it. Plus Chad Noir's nails snipping it. Sabine wiggled as she was pushed downwards. MArinette looped her fingers into Sabine's panties and pulled them down her legs, kissing the entire time.

"N-no...we can't! I'm your mother!" Sabine protested but Bimbo Bug merely grinned lecherously.  
"I know doesn't that make this so fucking hot?" She teased as she began to munch on Sabine's pussy folds. Licking and twirling, her tongue diving in deep, unashamed and completely at home in the pussy that birthed her. She had been squatting in between Sabine's thighs often enough that she knew just how to drive the bitch crazy.

Sabine gasped as something wet and slimy and lubed up pressed against her tit. Bimbo Bug was pressing a dildo to her nipple and moaned and gasped in amazement. Her body was fighting itself, icy prudeness versus overwhleming hot fire. Her desire was bubbling up, it was impossible to stop her from being slutty! She needed it! But her mind pushed back the thought! She had to be analytical! And logical! Listen to her head not her loins! She had to wait for her husband!

But then she recognized the initials on the dildo. AA. Adrien Agreste...The big dicked stud that rocked her world whenever he could. Which was pretty fucking often. Her mind was breaking, snapping. She groaned and blinked in surprise, color returning to her cheeks as she tried to figure out just where exactly that noise had come from.

"Goodness! It sounds like a certain little slut is thirsty!" The giggling bubbly optimistic carniviorous slut behind her said pinching her ass. "Come on. Say it. Beg for it. I know you want it you slut."

"P-please..."Sabine begged out, her nude body writhing as her pussy was getting a firm strong tongue job. Marinette glanced up and began to run her fingers over Sabine's nice soft belly before she rubbed right above Sabine's pubes.  
"Please what mommy?" She said with a slurp as she kissed Sabine's leaking cunt.  
"Please fuck me! I'm a slut! A whore! A thirsty bitch! I need these dicks in me! I need to be fucked! Ruined! Broken! Ridden! I need a real man! A nice hot cunt to munch and a nice hot stud to ride! I want to be broken like a breeding bitch!" She crowed out in desire and happiness. Bimbo Bug giggled eagerly as she stood up and spread Sabine's legs with a happy smile.  
"That's just what I wanted to hear! Let's do it Chad!"  
"With pleasure my bimbos!" Chad Noir giggled

* * *

Tom walked up the stairs with the tray of sandwiches in his hands. Finally! Everything would go back to normal! Life would be good again! He paused in his living room with a frown. Something wasn't right. Where was Sabine? And why was the window open?

He heard a gasp from his small bedroom. It only had two rooms, a living room/kitchen and a bed room. With a small shop downstairs that he used to make food. He was planning on reopening his bakery. He walked towards the bedroom in confusion. He paused in the doorway as the tray fell from his hands.

Sabine was on the bed in a lesbian superhero sandwich. Her eyes wide and filled with pink hearts. Her tongue out and probbing the inside of Bimbo Bugs mouth. Sabine's hands digging into Bimbo Bug's nice tight pink booty as Bimbo Bug railed into her with a red strap on. Below Sabine and holding her up was a blonde bimbo with big tits and a wide smile that had sharpened teeth. Sabine's ass was spanked until it glowed red and a black strap on was making her booty bounce and pop.

The three were gasping, Sabine the loudest as her double team was making her go absolutely balistic. Gasping about how happy she was that they saved her. Or broke her. Or brought her back. It was hard to tell since she was yelling so loudly and so much. All the words mashed together. She gasped and turned to the doorway before frowning in annoyance.  
"Can't you knock?"  
"Its...my room...and...my bed...and my house! And I thought you were my wife!" Tom cried out before Sabine rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"Well it's mine now! So get the fuck out!" Sabine said with a snarl. Tom blinked as he found himself on his front step with three lady hands pushing him out and the door slamming behind him. He blinked in confusion. The stairs creaked and he could hear giggling and the smack of wet sweaty flesh come from the upstairs window.

"What the fuck just happened?" He said out loud as he found himself kicked out of his house. Again. By the same wife. Again.

* * *

Marc frowned as he threw out a few more zaps of energy. Each one shaped like a broken heart. They would hit some random passerby and fuck with their day. But for some reason he was not happy. In fact if anything he was just more and more miserable. He was hard as a rock and Nathaniel in that girls body was doing her best, but for some reason it just wasn't working. In fact if anything the fact that it was Nathaniel doing it just made it worse.

The douchebag with a dumb theme was ranting in his ear again about doing his bidding or some lame crap like that. Marc didn't understand it. The guy was probably a total closet case, after all the butterfly themes were sort of on the nose.

Marc gazed down at Nathaniel and let a few tears drop. No matter how anime that made him he was still sad as shit.  
"What's the matter darling?" Fem-Nathaniel said before standing up and pressing their foreheads together.  
"You. Why don't you love me? I saw what you were doing with that slut in the showers with all those boys. I just want you. So badly. But you...you..."Marc found some more tears falling only for Nathaniel to start kissing and licking them away with a sad look on her face.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry. I'm not gay. But I am Bi. And if you had told me...well to be honest I never would have spent any time on that skank."  
"Really?" Marc asked hopefully before Nathaniel grinned.  
"Trust me you are way hotter. Maybe even too hot for me." Marc grinned eagerly before flicking Nathaniel's exposed nipple. He gasped as his body began to change. His folds replaced by a strong throbbing cock. His breasts shrinking and muscles regrowing.

Normal male Nathaniel stood before Marc and the two grinned lecherously. The next thing they knew they were 69ing each other. Bobbing their heads faster and faster. Eyes rolling like wild stallions. Suddenly their cum filled the others mouth. Marc moaned as that pesky butterlfy left his stomach and rich thick cum filled it instead. The red head sat up holding his head in amazement. Nathaniel then took a deep breath and plunged their lips together. They rolled around on the roof top, desperately making out. Their eyes closed and only stopped to giggle excitedly and hug.

Chloe was down on the street throwing a tantrum since her body was back to normal.

* * *

"Well I have reviewed the case and side with Miss Sabine. Tom you have to pay her half of your money forever now." Tikki said from where she sat on the judges seat. The robes looked disheveled and the wig was sliding.

Tom looked around in shock as Sabine smiled smugly and nodded her thanks to the red faced goddess. Tikki groaned as the dildo in her cunt and hidden by the long flowing robes went up to eleven as a thank you from Sabine, who was holding the remote control.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Tom said in a rage. Tikki banged the gavel as her tongue popped out, she was orgasming harshly and smiling widely.  
"Do not threaten the judge young man! Or else it will be doubled!" She crowed in satisfaction.

"Thanks for being my lawyer." Sabine said elbowing Natalie with a smug as hell grin on. Natalie nodded sagely.  
"Oh it was a delight. But could you please tell me where Adrien and Marinette had run off to?" Sabine glanced out the window where a black cat themed superhero was pounding his number one lover on a nearby rooftop.  
"Oh I'm sure that they are around here somewhere."

**Review. Faster updates if there are more reviews for this or any of the other stories. Weird that there isn't more stories like this up. Honestly expected more in this fandom. Weird.**


	31. Chapter 31:Gina the GILF

**Review. Faster/More Updates if more reviews. Next update coming soon. Thanks for all of the great reviews so far. Also be warned there might be come character bashing ahead. All aged up although ages are never told, and Tikki is a human because that is just hotter.**

**Befana AKA Gina the GILF**

Gina growls as she checks her phone again. That bastard. To think that she went to the trouble of raising him! The old milf glanced up at her apartment, Tom had been paying for it for years while she went out and traveled the world.

She had been bent over in the Amazon rain forest high off her ass while getting pounded by spiritualists. She had sucked cock in bathrooms all across the United States of America. She had personally modeled lingerie for Japanese royalty when she had been in Asia. She had sky dived and fucked in the nude over the continent of Austraillia. She had lived a full kick ass life and there was plenty more to be done.

So imagine how pissed off she was when she got to her house, in her home city, only to find out that her no good pathetic son had sold her home and gone off to...well to do who knows what! She was downright disgusted!

She snarled and glanced down the street, a few people walking past had paused to admire her curves in the kick ass black leather cat suit that she had on. She liked it, it made her already incredible looking ass look bigger and juicer then ever before. She was amazed that more sluts in this city didn't wear them. After all it meant that you would not have to wear any underwear!

But she was always ahead of the curve so it made sense that she would wear the better clothes. Gina checked her phone again. Tom the fucking bastard still wasn't picking up. She had heard him whining about his wife divorcing him and taking most of their stuff and money. She wondered if maybe...just maybe...

Then it came to her! She would just stay at Sabine's house! After all the woman was downright gorgeous, and it might even be fun! Or Gina could spin it into being fun. Gina smiled as she got onto her motorcycle and heard someone whistle.  
"Hey lady! Nice ass!" She smirked and gave it a spank.  
"Best thing that you will never have limp dick!" the confident kick ass woman revved her engine and barreled down the street with a cackle in her mouth as she flew through traffic without a second thought for her safety or for the safety of others.

She got to the bakery and barged in with a confident grin on her face. She glanced around in confusion.  
"Where the flying fuck is everyone?" She said as she glanced around. She paused and glanced back at the door. It must have been locked, but she had pushed it so hard that the lock snapped.

On the front was a letter covered in kiss marks and little hearts.  
"Celebrating Marinette's birthday in the private park. Closed for day. ...Oh shit! Marinette's birthday!" Gina cried out in horror. She had completely forgot! She glanced around as she heard something scuffle over the floor. It sounded like someone else was in there...

Gina shivered she felt like someone was voyueristically watching her and planning to do things with her...to her...for her...She quickly exited just as a large net fell from the ceiling and flopped onto the ground.  
"Damn it. Just missed." Tikki muttered as she popped out from behind the counter munching on a macaroon. She sighed and lounged on the counter, her balloon like tits bouncing softly and squishly beneath her. She sighed and lay back down before grabbing something else to snack on. Damn her sweet tooth! The only thing that rivaled it was her thirst for a nice hot cock or a nice looking piece of ass like that white haired milf.

"Need to add her to my collection soon." Tikki muttered as she munched on another piece of cookie. "I wish that I could have gone to Marinettes bash but nope! No Kwamii allowed. The jerk." She mumbeled before grabbing a danish. "Well fuck it then! I'll just watch some porn on the tv."

The bootilicous looking creator of fucking and birth and fertility marched up the stairs with her nose in the air.

* * *

"Oh mi gosh! Girls! This is so pretty!" Marinette gushed as she held up the earrings that MYlene had gotten her, they looked like tiny dicks with diamonds for the balls and long silver thread for the veins covering the cockshaft.  
"I'm glad that you like it, it's actually a gift from Ivan too." Mylene said with a happy smile as she sat beside one of her best friends in the whole wide world.

The girls were in the park, there was Juleka, Rose, Mylene, Alix, Alya, Manon, Marinette and Sabine. They had rented out one of the large tents that dotted the park which was designed if couples or entire groups of people wanted some private time to fuck to their hearts content outside without having to worry about bothering anyone.

The law was pretty lax on something like that since plenty of people fucked in public all of the time but if a certain douchebag police officer came around then there was the possibility that you could get arrested.

"Yo Marinette! Is there any carrot cake?" Alix asked, practically begging and drooling her eyes wide and eager. Marinette chuckled and pointed towards the long dessert table, her Dad had been through earlier to set it up, but he had the good sense to get lost as soon as possible, sure she might be his daughter but that didn't mean that they had to hang out together or even really see each other. Which she was certainly glad about.

"Of course there is more Alix! Plenty of it." Sabine said as she watched the younger woman's nice bouncy rear as she sprinted past, Alix still had her sweat shirt and favorite black daisy dukes but the full figured coconut ass sized bimbo had added a white cottontail to the back of her pants and a pair of rabbit ears to go along with her very strange bunny themed lifestyle. No one was entirely sure why she was dressing up like a rabbit, not even Alix. But she weirdly enough was all here for it.

Alya was drooling a bit while she watched Marinette try on the small golden cock earrings. She sighed in bliss, her best friend looked so happy. And so fucking hot too. Alya knew that she sort of had a major lady crush on Marinette but she as hell wasn't going to act on it! After all Marinette's pussy was being saved for studly Adrien Agreste, and she as hell wasn't going to ruin her best friends chances at that piece of beef cake.

"Open mine next Marinette! Happy birthday!" Rose shouted excitedly as she bounced up and down in the sweater that Marinette had knitted for her, it had an open back and a prominent boob window, it had been described as a virgin killer by Marinette and Juleka had nearly had a nosebleed when she saw the cute blonde girl model it excitedly for all of their friends.

"Oh! Thank you Rose!" Marinette said as she took the present and began to tear at the paper. She heard an eager throat clearing and MArinette smiled before turning to grip the little blondes, cute pointed chin and plant their lips together with a big smile. Rose's tongue darted into Marinette's mouth as she began to kiss hard and intensely. Her body rubbing up against Marinette's their breasts pressing and squishing and Marinette's hand darting down Rose's open back to cup and squeeze at the smaller woman's nice firm booty cheeks.

Juleka and Alya frowned and exchanged knowing looks before they also turned to each other with damp wet lips that were eager for some kissing.

Outside the tent Adrien was kicking a ball back and forth with Nino, the two shirtless men were grinning and passing it faster and faster. Max was sitting on the sidelines and Kim was lost in his own world.

Adrien rolled his eyes before he kicked the ball over to Kim. It shot up and hit the shirtless meathead right in the head. Kim barely grunted, it did not even seem to register to the moron that something had happened.  
"Yo Kim. What is it now?" Adrien said in annoyance. It wasn't every day that he got to get out of the house and blow off some steam with his buddies. But Kim seemed to be on another planet.  
"It's the girls man!" Kim moaned out in annoyance. He grabbed his hair and practically pulled it out in annoyance his eyes rolling like a wild animals. "I know that they are in there doing crazy sexy stuff to each other! I know just how thirsty those bitches can get! It's not fair that we are waiting out here while they are all celebrating Marinette's birthday and going absolutely wild while in there!" Kim moaned out in frustration again. He seemed to be losing his mind.

Max rolled his eyes sadly at his best friend completely thinking with his dick. After all Max liked to think of himself as being above such silly petty things (He really really wasn't in fact he could be just as if not worse then Kim.)  
"It's just Marinette's birthday. You know. Virgin Mari?" Nino chuckled as Adrien smirked to himself, man was that a bad nickname! Also inaccurate as he had pounded her into her headboard for hours last night. It had been his very special birthday present to her.  
"What do you expect to see? Everyone naked having an orgy or something?" Adrien teased as Kim nodded simply. Nino stroked his chin with a smirk.  
"I mean knowing those girls probably is whats happening."

The boys all pause as a loud motorcycle growls and pulls up towards the park. They all stare in amazement as a milf stands up and shakes her short white hair out of her helmet, she had on a confident smirk, and a playful predatory sparkle in her eyes. She stalked towards the tent where the girls had been hanging out and Kim nearly had a heart attack, her suit was tight and dark and showed every firm outline of her body. She was strong and fit and he could even make out a six pack on her. She looked amazing. And she knew it!

"Whoa. Now that's a woman!" Kim growled out as Adrien whistled in amazement. She was super sexy! And vaguely familiar...He wondered who she was. And why she was barging into the tent that Marinette and the other girls had rented out for the day...

Sabine paused in amazement and felt her entire body flush a dark pink as Gina entered with a cocky grin, her scarlet red lipstick stood out and seemed to be leading the way.  
"Oh my." Sabine whispered out touching her face as the taller more authoratative woman walked right up to her with a feral grin.  
"Oh yes. Hello Sabine. It has certainly been a long time." She said as she wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her close. Her hands cupping Sabine's bare ass cheeks (That's what she got for wearing such a slutty and revealing outfit.) Sabine gasped and screamed as Gina pressed their lips together with a wide smile. Sabine pressed her hands to Gina's impressive tits and could not hep but feel the heat radiating from the perfect pretty orbs that were so tantalizing.

She felt Gina's strong powerful world weary tongue dance around her own and slip it into Gina's own mouth. Sabine wiggled and felt a harsh spank against her flank which spread across her nice juicy ass. She finally pulled away with a gasp, her own make up was slipping down her face from how much she had sweated in just a few short seconds of an intense make out session that the gilf had lead.

"It certainly has been too long my sweet little cupcake." Gina said with a grin as she pinched Sabine's perky spank-loving ass and her cheek. Sabine glowers as she attempts to pull away. But Gina had one hell of a grip on her.

"Gina! What are you doing here? If its about money we can wire you some more without you-" She is interrupted by a moan from the large pile of pillows that had been set up. She and Gina glance over to see that the girls had gone from opening presents to playing spin the bottle. It had gotten to Juleka and Roses turn and the goth was making sure that she used this moment as much as she could.

"Oh Rose...so soft..."Juleka groaned out as she cupped Rose's cute small butt cheeks and gave the glorious orbs a firm grope.  
"Juleka...your bust...so pretty..."Rose moans out as their tongues dueled outside of their mouths. Drool dripping down their faces as they kissed firmly. Juleka's tits had popped out, they were going to rival her mothers massive bust one day. And Rose could not wait to see them when that happened! She gave them another firm squeeze and squeaked as her ass was spanked.

"MMMm. I must say that those girls are rather inexperienced. Maybe a better more knowledgeable woman should lead them..."Gina grinned as she clicked her teeth like a tiger that had just spotted its prey.  
"No!" Sabine said firmly as she gripped Gina's wrist and pulled her back. "No. You do not get to do this on Marinette's special day! You have been out of our lives for so long! Why are you coming back now? What is it that you-"

"My favorite little daughter in law gets a divorce and dumps my limp dick son. How else am I going to react? When I heard about it from that whiner I drove all the way here without stopping. I knew that you would have to see me. I knew that you would need me. I mean remember your honeymoon? Your wedding? The entire time that you were dating my son? Admit it, you were too much of a woman for him. The only reason you stuck around with him was because of how I treated you." Gina said spanking Sabine's nice big juicy rear and grinning as it jiggled. "I figured that I would move back in and help you raise Marinette into a real woman..."

"Marinette is XX years old! She is more woman then you will ever be! And is more mature then you have ever been!" Sabine muttered out angry as hell. "How did you even find us? Did you go to our house while we were gone? You can't do that! You can't just come and go as you please. You left me hanging so often back when Tom and I were together! All those nights saying you would swing by for us to fuck and then just not showing up! What sort of a bimbo bitch does that! Now get out of my daughters birthday party before I kick your ass out." Sabine growls pushing the stunned and fuming Gina to the tent flap door, hoping that Marinette had not noticed that her deadbeat family relative had shown up.

"Some bitches I tell ya." Sabine grumbled out as she pushed Gina to the door.  
"Some bitches I tell ya." Gina growled as she stomped back towards her bike. A ball came flying at her and she caught it in midair before glancing to where some men were playing. She recognized the blonde one, when she had gone through Marinettes room looking for cash she had seen his picture all over the little bimbos walls.

So her family didn't want to see her huh? Well Gina would show them! She growled and marched towards her bike. She gasped as she suddenly got butterflies in her tummy. A strange aura spread through her body and someone was whispering into her ear. Guiding her, telling her just what she had to do...

"Yes...Yes of course!" She crowed out triumphantly as she slowly felt her body transform.  
"Uh oh." Kim muttered as he stared at the gorgeous fire eyed milf slowly turn into a fire headed super villain.

"Scatter." Nino said simply as the boys all turned and sprinted off in different directions. They had been through this enough times to know that you wanted to get as far away as possible. Adrien smirked as he sprinted towards the girls tent, after all it only made sense that he warn them before something awful happens right? And he might just get lucky enough to get some cheap thrills and see the girls going down on each other.

He sprinted through the door with a grin on his face.  
"Akuma!" He shouted out. Alya pulled her lips away from the cross eyed Marinette who was smiling happy as a clam, her tongue dangling out and her eyes filled with hearts. Her best friend really knew how to kiss!

"Shit! Scatter girls!" Alya shouted before running towards the side door. Juleka flung Rose over her shoulder and was right behind her. Alix, Manon and Mylene were quickly out. Marinette pouted for a few seconds before she stood and frowned at Adrien.  
"Thanks a lot. Things were just starting to get interesting!" She said stomping her foot in annoyance. Adrien shrugged with a good natured goofy smirk on his face, he was starting to get an erection just by being in the very warm tent with a very pink faced Marinette who was wearing fake cock earrings with gold and diamonds on them. They looked good framing her face like that. He wondered if he could ever talk her into a threesome with Nino sometime...

The door burst open as a green skinned Gina stepped in with a big smile on. She had a wide black witchs hat and her cat suit came with a tail, the zipper unzipped past her pussy so that her large juicy green breasts popped out and bounced invitingly and her arched back made them look even bigger. The two gazed in shock as the gorgeous high heeled wearing milf stalked in with a big smile on.

"Oh my little tiny Marinette! You look so shocked to see your granny! How about a kiss you little slut." She said in a sing song voice as she aimed what appeared to be a gun towards Marinette. She and Adrien yelped and jumped behind a pile of pillows as a blast of charcoal dust hit where they had been standing.

"Come here my pet! Granny wants a word." Gina growled out as she stalked the two. "I saw that cute little boy you were with, tell me does he make your pussy wet? Do you get turned on just by seeing that cutie pie? Well I plan on making him all mine...I want that hot piece of boy cake for my own pleasure! You will get to watch of course but getting to experience that cock? HAHA! No! Virgin Mari just watches like the cuckqueen she is!" Gina growled out.

Marinette rolled her eyes beside Adrien as they wrapped their arms around each other.  
"I can't believe how popular that stupid nickname has gotten." Marinette grumbled as Adrien chuckled and kissed her on the side of her head.  
"Yeah but the important people know that its not true right? So that makes it okay."He said reassauringly.  
"Easy for you to say! Everyone assaumes that you are a stud!" Marinette protests before the two hear a yelp and a firm spank to a green skinned bitches ass. They poke their heads up and grin at the sight.

MilfBug had arrivied. She had pinned down Gina the Gilf and had her bent over her lap. She gave her another spank and smiled.  
"Yeah? Hows that you bitch? This remind you of my honeymoon? When you suck in and tied me up and spanked my nice round juicy booty until I couldn't sit down for a week and had your hand prints covering me? Huh? Just look at that jiggle. So fucking hot." Sabine muttered out with icy venom as Gina's nice big round ass cheeks bounced and slapped with every spank to their nice jiggly orbs.

"Wow. Nice going mommmmmm hot mama! Yep! That is what you are! A hot mama! Not my mama that's for sure!" Marinette said quickly trying to cover for herself while Adrien face palmed beside her. But Gina the gilf seemed too distracted to notice. Which was good for them. Marinette smirked as she grabbed one of her new presents that Alya had given her.

"Here you go Milf Bimbo Bug! USe this on her slutty pussy!" Marinette said tossing a large dildo that was easily the size of a mans arm and just as thick.  
"thank you civilian! This will come in handy." Sabine said with a wink, her tits were wrapped in a bow and she had on a mini tutu that did not cover her cute pink cunt at all.  
"Now then Gina the gilf...Let's play..."Sabine whispered into her ear with a growl.

Adrien glances at Marinette who sits down with a grin to enjoy the show as the tied down Gina got a vibrator up her ass and Sabine positioned the dildo so that every time the squirming bitch moved she got another inch of the massive fake cock into her. Adrien crawled up beside Marinette with a grin as he gripped her wrists and brought their lips together.

"Really? Now? While we aree inches away from a dangerous lunatic?" Marinette giggled as Adrien grumbled and began to nuzzle her neck and pepper her with kisses.  
"I'm horny. Please? It will be your birthday present." He groaned out as he began to paw at her short shorts and slip his thumbs over the edges of them and wiggle them down her nice wide hips and over her dainty dancer legs. She smiled as he began to feel her up and slip a hand under her bra and cup her firm hard breast and nice soft nipple.

"Well then..."Marinette said pushing him back before giving him a nice long lingering kiss. "If it's really my birthday then treat a lady right." She spread her legs showing off her glistening pink pussy and grinned lecherously. "Lick." She commanded.

Adrien was between her legs in a heartbeat Marinette gasped and fisted the back of his hair as his fingers reached beneath her and began playing with her butt cheeks as his tongue dove deep into her awaiting cunt. She was so slippery and tight. And she tasted amazing. She groaned and gasped, her eyes crossing as she moaned in delight. Adrien smirked and began spelling out the alphabet in her pussy. That was one of his secrets, to really make her go wild was to just go down on her for minutes upon minutes.

Gina gazed in shocked wonder as his cock popped out of his pants and flopped to the ground, it was massive! Huge! It had to be some sort of mutation! And then she groaned and bit at the floor as the bimbo Bug began to shove the dildo in rougher and spanking her ass even harder. Gina did not know how much longer she could keep up. Her orgasm was crashing towards her!

Then Bimbo Bug removed the dildo and vibrator and gripped Gina's cheeks with her sharpened nail like claws.  
"bitchy thots like you don't get to orgasm. Bitchy thots like you get to watch." Gina mewed pathetically as Adrien kissed up MArinette's abs, licking his lips and fingers as her pussy continued to pump out lots and lots of tasty cum. She giggled at the mess before moaning as Adrien pressed their lips together.

Adrien gripped her legs and spread them before falling backwards and pulling her with him. She gasped as she slammed down on his dick and smiled in delight. Gina looked on in confusion, after all she thought that Marinette was a virgin! But she was taking dick like a fucking champion! Marinette glanced over and winked knowingly.

"That's right bitch, I get fucked regularly. And filled to the brim with this golden haired studs precious delicious cum. All the way to the brim! Oh god I love how thick he is. I love how he fills me up and fucks me without any sort of holding back. He is so good! So strong and big! I bet that you could breed an entire planet with a drop of your potent jizz hot stuff!" Marinette groaned out as she slammed herself up and down his shaft as Sabine licked Gina's neck.

Adrien groaned as she rode him like he was a toy, stuffing his dick meat in and out of her tight cute little pussy. Her eyes fluttering as her slippy cunt glided up and down his dick. He was twitching as she grasped down powerfully onto him, making him almost black out with the power behind her muscles. Marinette was hyperfocused on getting him off! She could not believe just how big he was sometimes!

Adrien grabbed her ass and stood up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, the two of them were in perfect sync, not having to say a word as he gripped her under her slippery wet cum coated thighs and began plowing upwards. Plopping her down as he whispered sweet nothings into her deaf ears. Marinette blinked in delight as she felt overwhelming golden joy fill her up.

Gina growled and struggled. She wanted to ride him next! It was her turn next!  
"Don't even try it thot. This is her day and that dick is all hers." Sabine said, she knew that it had been long enough and shoved the fake dick back into Gina, she would bring the bitch to the very edge of orgasm and then draw her back, she would make her beg for it! And then deny it to her! It was only fair!

Adrien gasped as he arched his back, Marinette's ankles against his shoulders as her nails ran up and down his back and left harsh pink lines as they shamelessly made out and his hips turned into a sweaty blur pounding in and out of her pussy. The tent was filled with the wet slapping sound of flesh on flesh as his cock went into overdrive to bring her to orgasm yet again!

* * *

Natalie rubbed her chin as the droid recorded. She had to admit that white haired bitch was hot...but also a total thot. She sighed and turned back to the other cameras she had up. She saw Juleka and Rose getting plowed by Luka and Anarka wearing a strap on. That was pretty good. But another spicy one was that Alix girl masturbating in the lewd with a priceless piece of art history.

Mirelle and Aurore were making alot of noise, Natalie could hear the two live in sluts from her private room, she pulled up their screen and grinned. They were stuffed to bursting with dildos, their eyes crossed and Felecia standing over them, putting the hot bitches through their paces. They would make great live in bang maids. Natalie wondered if they would ever actually do any cleaning or just get filled and fucked every single day instead. But they had her approval and that was what really mattered.

* * *

"Well this was a learning experience at least." The pimp master Hawkdaddy said as his butterfly returned to him. The Gina the GILF had failed miserably, once she got a single taste of the young mans cum which had spilled out of that Marinette girls pussy and dripped to her she had been turned back to normal.

But at least Adrien proved the purpose of a good breeding stud. Protecting his mates with every ounce of his being. Gabriel was actually proud of Adrien. He sighed and shook his head. It seemed like every time that he turned people into monsterous super villains around his son and placed the poor boy in direct danger somehow Adrien managed to undo it himself.

"Maybe I should just retire, or at least not corrupt people near my only son and heir...Or keep on doing what I'm doing...yeah...that sounds much better." Gabriel said as he descended back downstairs. After all there was work to be done!

**Review. Faster updates if more reviews. Thanks for all of them so far, surprised that there isn't more stuff like this on this site. But just glad this has gotten a lot of attention so far.**


	32. Chapter 32: King Knut (Pharaoh)

**Review. Faster updates if there are more reviews. All aged up so keep that in mind. Smut and lemons ahead!**

**Pharaoh.**

Jalil growled super pissed off as he walked through the small strange history section of the museum. Very few people actually went in there. Mostly because who gave a shit about ancient history? It was hardly the sexiest of sections...Most people just wanted to oogle the boobs and cocks that were on display in every other section of the massive building. He didn't understand it! The magical scroll and staff had told him that if he just told people then they would listen to him!

"Imbeciles! Fools! Do they not see my brilliance? I have found something that will revolutionize our entire civilization and they are more concerned about dicks and boobs! Fools! The fools!" He cried out as he dramatically walked past a small trio of girls who watched as he slumped against a nearby glass case that had an open papyrus scroll and a large staff in it.  
"To think that this once noble and powerful ruler was destroyed by the chosen one of Bastet...I wonder what it must have been like. Their battle had to be legendary!" He sighed in dejection and caressed the glass lovingly. He could almost hear something calling to him. That magical glorious staff that wanted him to be all powerful, all knowing...

He knew that they had egyptian descent...and that his father sometimes claimed they were from royalty. Jalil stood up, the staff very nearly seemed to be glowing. Yes! Yes he knew it! He was the god king! He was the one! He had to have that staff and prove his power over these filthy commoners! He brought his hand back and crashed it through the glass to grip at the strange staff as it glowed brighter and brighter.

"Hello Pharaoh." The wand seemed to speak to him.  
"Are...are you that villain? HawkDaddy?" Jalil grumbled out his entire body felt so strange so weak and pathetic.

"No." The wand chuckled darkly. "I am much older and much more powerful. Lend me your power and we shall get back what is rightfully mine. My wife. My throne. Just say yes."  
"So you are the old Pharaoh? What are you supposed to be? A horocrux or something?"  
"Do you want Rowling on your ass? Just agree so that we can work together. We shall steal my queen back! We shall return my empire to it's former glory! And we shall get revenge on that awful Hero Bug and Bastet's chosen!" Jalil laughed along with the magical totally-not-ahorocrux-scepter as he was transformed and felt power coursing through his normally small and weak body.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Harder! Faster!" Alix shouted as she tossed her short pink hair over her shoulder and moaned biting her lips. Her make up was running down her face in black streaks. Her fake whiskers looked like black anime lines now. Her generous booty popped and bounced as Chad Noir spanked it and grinned as the red booty cheeks made the white cottontail all the whiter.

Alix had on a thong that was pushed to the side, with a white rabbit tail glued right above her butt cheeks, she was wearing blue nipple tassels and a pair of long white rabbit ears that she saved for moments like this. Her corset had been torn right off and tossed into the corner. Her legs were shivering in their fishnet stockings.

She panted as Chad's massive dick made her insides into soup as he plunged in and out of her. Chad held onto her hips and rocked himself into her again. He was glad that her dad and brother seemed to work all day. It meant that whenever he came over to visit and fuck her hard and into submission neither of them had to hold back and could scream and yowl to their hearts content. And they could both get pretty god damn loud.

"God damn! You are probably my best side hoe!" Chad growled out as he burrowed his dick into her slippery tight pussy lips as she tried to snap it off. Her pillow had been torn in half from her chewing and yanking on it. Feathers fluttered everywhere and stuck to their bare chests and backs. "It probably has to do with that weird fusion a while back. Remember when you were combined with your time traveling version? We are pretty sure that it had a side effect and doubled your stamina, your intelligence, strength, speed, flexibility...not to mention your sheer sexual prowess." He groaned as she orgasmed roughly around his dick and smirked happy as a clam.

"I have noticed its harder for me to get my rocks off. It takes getting fucked intensely by you for me to even have one orgasm." She complained as she rolled onto her back and he gripped the top of the tassels to tug at her nipples with a vengeance.  
"By the way what do you mean by side hoes? How many other skanks are you fucking? You can't be that insatiable." Alix complained as she blushed and moaned as he began to move his hips in a way that made her lose her mind. He pressed her ass cheeks apart and hummed as he thought.

"Well let's see. My route normally has me visit a lot of girls on the way. But some of the highlights are Marlena Cesaire, Nadja Chamack, Miss Busty, also-"Chad Noir was cut off and paused with half of his cock inside of her and the other half just hanging out, his massive tennis ball sized testicles tensing as he was preparing to cum. His staff was vibrating as a phone call or something was coming through.

He opened it up and grinned as the video began to play. Alix was left panting as she pumped her hips up and down his dick eager for more.  
"Well? Who else?" She demanded with eager anticipation.

* * *

"Marinetteeeee...I'm sleepy." The young party wild bimbo complained as her older friend dragged her through the museum. Marinette rolled her eyes at the childish antics of the young woman. Manon was just a little younger then her, she had no idea why she was such a night owl.  
"That's what you get for going to the raves all night instead of sleeping like a normal person." Marinette snapped back. Manon looked at her with a glare. Her purple onesie was barely big enough to hold back her impressive tits and stretched tight across her booty. She had had a bit of a growth spurt in certain areas and would need her best friend/favorite designer to make her a new set of party clothes.

"I can't help it if I like to live a little! Unlike a certain virgin I know." Manon shot back with a wicked smile before yawning again. She really should have drank some coffee that morning.  
"Be quite you two!" Alya snapped before she positioned them in front of a large stone tablet and turned on her phone. She grinned and shot up a peace sign.  
"What's up followers! Your favorite investigative slut Alya Cesaire coming to you live from the Bimbo Blog! Me and my girls...and our 'girls'..."She pauses you heft one of her tits and then one of Marinettes for the dumb pun to land. "Are coming at you live from the Lewd Museum to show off the latest find. My good pal 'Virgin' Mari said that I should investigate past Bimbo Bugs to see if I could find anything out! And I did! Thank you modern technology and the ability to stalk your idols!" Alya said as she turned around and pointed towards the large carved stone tablet.

An angry muttering Jalil stalked past with a few papers clutched in his hands. Marinette and Manon exchanged looks before shrugging.

Alya grinned and zoomed in on the massive stone picture and began to translate.

"This tells the story of the heroic ladybug themed queen who came about after an evil pharaoh was overthrown. She was wise, powerful, stacked as all hell, and amazingly enough in a harem!"  
"WHAT?!" MArinette said as she whirled on Alya who grinned and patted the shorter girl on the head before her hands inched down to cup Marinette's slightly exposed booty, she was wearing pink short shorts that were riding up her ass crack.  
"You see Virgin Mari the Cat Pharaoh had many lovers including who I believe to be the previous Bimbo Bug! This strange woman and man constantly wore disgusises to keep their identities secret, held overwhelming powers, both magical, sexual and political, and brought about a new dawn of enlightenment that we are only starting to scratch the surface of! And if you look down there you will find-"

Alya was cut off as a massive sonic boom filled the hall. A man flew through the air, he was almost eight feet tall, his skin blueish black like a stone, his head was captured in a golden crown and animal mask. He was wearing a white tunic and was glowing slightly.

"Finally! I King Knut! the true pharaoh of the world am free to properly carry out my sacrifice and regain my throne!" The Pharaoh shouted at the top of his lungs as he floated before the three women.  
"King knut?" Mannon said wrinkling her nose before realization dawned on her. "OH! Like to nut! To orgasm!" She giggled as he glared down at the purple clad girl.  
Alya was filming as Marinette did the only reasonable thing and sprinted away as fast as she could. She didn't have a death wish! She also wasn't a total moron like her two friends were apparently. They were just standing there!  
"Whoa! An actual attack! By someone calling themselves King Knut! This is going right up on the Bimbo Blog!" Alya squealed before gasping as his large hands reached down and tossed her over his shoulder. Alya squealed as her tight tight blue jean/legging combonation tore right down the middle exposing her bare ass and pussy, she didn't like panties.

"Excellent! The perfect sacrifice for my loving queen. You shall be the key in her second coming!" King Kut howled to the heavens as he turned to walk away. Manon huffed and put up her nose like a spoiled brat.  
"Oh so Alya is pretty enough to get sacrificed to ancient egyptian gods! I see! Yeah that is real great for her!"

"Is she really pouting right now?" Marinette spoke to herself in confusion. "Who in their right mind gets offended over not getting killed?"  
The Pharaoh paused and turned around, if he had a tongue he would be licking his lips. Instead he reached down and slung Manon over his other shoulder, tearing her buttons off and causing her breasts to flop out into the open. Her clothes slowly cascading down her sides as she tried to grab them and cover herself.  
"I suppose bringing back my hot sister in law would be a bonus..." King Knut mumbeled to himself as his boiling hot body began to burn the clothes right off of the bitches without amazingly enough hurting the two sluts themselves.  
Alya was busy texting everyone that she knew as the super villain dragged them out of the room and towards the main room.  
"In hindsight I should have kept my big fucking mouth shut." Manon grumbled as she was soon naked with a burnt handmark on her booty.  
"Think of it like this if you always kept your mouth shut then you never get to taste a good dick." Alya pointed out with a grin and finger guns as Manon pondered the weird pervy sage wisdom of Alya Cesaire.

"Those idiots are going to get themselves killed." Marinette muttered out in irritation as she pulled her shirt up and squirmed as she felt her clothes burn and transform and slowly be replaced. She got big gogo boots, her booty shorts got some extra pockets and her tube top turned into a crop top with a little bow between her tits, a vest appeared and stopped before it even got below her tits. Her mask appeared and a gaudy hat plopped down onto her head while her yoyo zipped rapidly around her hips like a whip.

"Cool. Lara Croft themed. So many references this time." MArinette said with a grin as she shot through the first room. She paused in shocked amazement. Apparently the bad guy was covering his tracks. He had somehow made a massive army of mummys! The slow moving creatures turned and began to walk with careful steps towards her. Bimbo Bug posed before leaping into action. She shot out a fist as she landed, she then spun and kicked bashing her way to a clear spot and turning in anticipation for another attack from behind.

She paused as she saw that easily around half of the mummys were still on their backs in pain and writhing like worms. The others were so spread out that it looked like they were having trouble forming a group. She began to walk and dodged a nearby one easily. She ducked under some arms, passed through a trio that only reacted after she got through. She paused and tripped one up that seemed to be charging her and shook her head in amazement.

"This is almost too easy. I actually feel sort of bad for you guys." She patted the head of another one and smirked. This one had a very familiar figure. "Hi Miss Busty. Visiting the museum today?"

The mummy only moaned, she could recognize people because they were just bodies coated in bandages. And Miss Bustier cut a rather familiar figure, her bandages were almost tearing off of her massive chest. Her hips moved out super far, as if she was on a runway. And her tantalizing ass and spicy legs only made it more obvious who was all wrapped up.

Marinette giggled as she gave the mummified Miss Busty a spank on the ass before taking a picture and posting it to the Bimbo Blog, she wondered if maybe Miss Busty would dress up as that for halloween? Now that would be hot!

Bimbo Bug exited the final room, it was almost absurdly easy to get around those enemies. She saw a small army of mummies standing in front of a large glass sculptor of a pair of boobs, they were meant to be a skylight stylizied after the pyramids but the builders got bored and horny so they made them into titties instead. And everyone loved them even more.

Marinette saw King Knut struggling to put Manon into a silk robe that showed off her tits and wrapped around her and showed off all of the young ladies curves. Alya was admiring her ass in the see through outfit and gave it a spank and pursed her lips before snapping a picture. The mummys slowly began surrounding the two women, their long thick bandages wrapping around them, holding them in place. Long slender fingers began to cup their supple young flesh, admiring Alya's large perky tits and Manon's strong tight core. The two women were soon gasping and leaning against each other in horny delight as the hypnotizied population began to grope and squeeze and spank every last inch of them.

Marinette heard an oof as a young man landed beside her.  
"Hey Bimbo Bug. I miss anything?" Chad Noir said with a smile as Bimbo Bug smirked and rested a hand on her hips.  
"Not much really, bad guy thinks he is an ancient reborn pharaoh and wants to sacrifice those two cuties pies to get his wife and side ho back." Chad Noir nodded. He had retransformed after giving his Kwamii a snack, which he needed since Plagg had been activated for Chad Noir to screw Alix.

"Sounds like a plan. You know if we win this we should invite those two hot pieces of ass over for a foursome. How does that sound?" Chad Noir said as he posed in his ancient styled kilt with a large golden belt with a cats head in the middle. He even had on a small black and gold crown circling his head above his mask. Bimbo Bug rolled her eyes.

"It sounds like you are putting the cart before the horse kitty. Let's beat the shit out of this guy and then flirt with the hot civilians." Chad Noir nodded in agreeement as the two sprinted towards the waiting man, his sky beam and the two hostages. King Knut turned and his entire body turned a dark blue. He howled in rage as the two slowed down and exchanged freaked out looks.

They had never gotten a reaction that violent before.  
"You! After all these centuries! After splitting my soul and placing a piece of it into a wand for safe keeping! Still you vex me!" The pharaoh shouted and whined. His tantrum was one of epic levels as he jumped up and down and shook the ground. A few of the nearby mummies fell over completely prone. Their still bodies unable to keep up with the mans constant jumping.

A few of the female mummies bounced along with him, their tits going up and down up and down up and down up and down up and down. Finally The Pharaoh stopped his screaming and his mask turned into a different animals. Bimbo Bug could not make it out from there, but suddenly he was up in the air and moving at a fast pace. He landed nearby and Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir jumped in different directions. The Pharaoh did not even aim for her.

His hands aimed towards Chad Noir who yelped just as a golden light issued from King Knut's hands. Chad Noir was gone in a puff of smoke. Everyone stood still and gazed in amazement.  
"You...killed him..."Mannon said softly covering her mouth. Alya was recording the entire thing, her mouth open as she mouthed 'OMG.' Over and over again. Bimbo Bug stood still gazing at where Chad Noir had been and then back towards King Knut. Her eyes seemed to glow red and then her face broke into a massive frown as she growled like a mad animal.

It was then that King Knut knew he done fucked up.

* * *

"Ow. My head." Chad Noir moaned as he rubbed his temple and sat up in the strange room he found himself in. He glanced out the wall sized window and gaped. He was somewhere in ancient history. The only thing he recognized were the pyramids.  
"Am I in?"  
"Yep." A voice said from behind him. He turned to see what could only be a grown up Alix sitting on a large pillow, completely nude, eating a piece of fruit. She grinned and flashed him the peace sign as a large dollop of juice dripped down her chin and plopped onto her erect pink nipple.  
"Hey there hot stuff. It's been a while." She said with a smirk.  
"Is this...did I time travel?"

"Yep. Thanks to the power of Bunnix of course." She gestured to herself before standing up with a smirk. She spanks her ass and a blue pair of panties appear shortly followed by a black corset and a pair of white rabbit ears and a mask. She held up a massive dildo with a grin and posed in her white high heel shoes. She still only came to be around a head taller then him.

"So...what happened? Why did you save my life back there?" He asked as the older woman grinned and swayed forwards her mouth watering hips bouncing slightly.  
"Let's just say that a certain kitten...you...has a massive harem in the future...and that sometimes I feel left out of all the nice fucking that you guys do..."She bit her lip and grinned. He raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"so you pulled me out of my timeline just for some hot action? I am down with that. In fact I am totally down with some hot fucking! Sorry that I have been neglecting you in the future that you have to rely off of kidnapping me for this." He says as she grips his chin and pulls him in for a wet steamy tongue fueled kiss.

"Hey don't worry about it kitty noir. Just remember to give all the girls some hot attention okay? Besides if I remember correctly I think that your future self said something about having to murder a guy in the past. So you know we should probably check in on that." Bunnix said as the two pulled away panting with drool covering their chins.

"Oh yeah! King Knut! I am pretty sure that he is defeated by someone at some point. I guess we could go and kick the crap out of him now if you want." He said. Alix hummed before smiling and nodding excitedly.  
"Okay! It's been a while since we had a team up!" The two turned to the window. Bunnix wrapped her arms and legs around the strong young man as he leapt from the window extended his staff and shot through the air towards the palace. He wondered just what he would find when he entered...

He yelped as a yoyo nearly cut off his nose. Bunnix and Chad Noir glanced around and exchanged amazed looks as a woman stood on a nearby building. She was coated in red chalk with black polka dots. Her hair was covered by a straight black wig and her eyes were coated in charcoal. She was totally nude and barefoot. She glanced at them as they landed beside her on the rooftop.

"You could have gotten our attention an easier way Hero Bug." Alix protested as Chad Noir glanced between the two. Hero Bug had a sizeable chest, easily around a double C cup or something. Her nipples were long and firm and she stood proud and strong, coated in muscles.

"You were taking so long Bunnix the traveler, I wondered if you were even able to get this so called chosen one of Basset." Hero Bug said glancing up and down the handsome young man with clear critical fire in her eyes.  
"Trust me hot stuff. If anyone can take on this jerk. It's me." Chad Noir said as he struck a pose and fanned his golden hair out of his eyes. "Now I think that it is time that we go and beat up a king. Are you two in?"

"And save my sister." Hero Bug muttered under her breath as Alix nodded.  
"Wait do what now?" Chad asked in confusion.

* * *

"You promised me freedom if I brought them to you!" The young woman begged before the old feeble looking king who chuckled in response.  
"Foolish girl!" He snarled as he pulled roughly on the chain around another woman's neck. "So you caught me another sex slave. This wench who calls herself the chosen of Basset is powerless without this large oddly shaped bracelet." He said holding up a massive cock ring that could only fit on one stud.

"You Kubdel will remain forever my prisoner and join my Queen Ankesenamun and her sister Nefertiti in the harem! Along with this pathetic cat themed troublemaker...however if you bring me that Hero Bug and her strange rabbit sidekick I may be inclined to-"He was cut off as the doors to his private chambers burst open.

In came a trio. A short woman with pink hair in a bunny suit, a nude woman covered in red chalk, and a young man in a black leather kilt with a staff.  
"What is this? Who dares-" King Knut shouts out in disgust before grabbing his chest as he began to cough roughly.  
"Don't worry! I've got this!" Chad Noir shouted as he jumped from where he had been busy cataclysming Kudbel's chain to touch the old man on the chest. "Whoops." Adrien said as the man stiffened and turned to dust.

"Big whoops." Alix said as she helped her ancestor stand.  
"Who...who are you?" The young short woman said as she admired Alix's rad hair cut and hair color. That looked sweet!  
"Isn't it obvious?" Princess Nefertiti said with a chuckle from where she and her sister had not even rose. The two just lounged across the large silk pillows with matching cat like grins as they spread their legs. Their thighs slippery and their pussy's dripping for the first time in years.

"That is the chosen one. Basset's chosen one." Her sister, Queen Ankhensenamun. Spoke with certainty as Hero Bug went to unchain her partner. The two women held each other before falling into each others arms and kissing deeply and passionately.

"Wait wait. I'm confused hold up. What just happened?" Chad Noir asked Bunnix who smirked.  
"I brought you to the past. That is Hero Bug AKA Bimbo Bug in the future. She is kissing her lover partner Basset's chosen one. AKA you in the future. That is my ancestor Kubdel. She managed to capture Basset's Chosen one in the hope for her freedom. But the dude you just murdered by accident was going to have her capture Hero Bug next, and me too. So great job. You just killed King Knut and freed a few people." Bunnix said giving a thumbs up.

"Now it is time for your reward oh hero of heros." Came matching twin like voices beside them. Chad Noir's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he turned to see the women draped over each other. Smiling wickedly. They had discarded their clothing, the twin sisters licking and slurping each others lips as oil was poured over their bare backs.

Kubdel squeaked and tried to turn away from the royal coupling only to see the heroes of her empire making out and groping each others fine tits and muscle bound asses.  
"Well Chad Noir it looks like you can have your pick of the litter." Bunnix said as she gripped her ancestor's titties and plucked at the nipples bringing out a moan.

A solid thock came from his cock engorging with blood and knocking against his golden belt.  
"Nice." Chad Noir said before tapping his chin. "You can send me back whenever right?"  
Bunnix nodded eager to see where he was going with this.  
"Well I know a thing or two about modern comforts...I think that I could stick around just to make sure the world isn't thrown into chaos from the power vacuum of murdering this beta male cuck."

"Sister I have never felt this alive." Queen Ankhesenamun moaned in delight as her sister began suckling her queens nipples with delight. They were free from that old loser! And this young man seemed to know his way around a womans body...

"Just my luck." Bunnix muttered as she dropped her panties and picked up her ancestor to carry her over to where everyone was converging for the orgy. "I kidnap that hung stud and bring him over five thousand years to the past and I still have to share him. Ah well."

She smirked and spanked Kudbels' butt and grinned as she heard the hot girl yelp. Hero Bug and BC were 69ing and slurping loudly on the delicious pussy that was shoved in their faces. They moaned and gasped, their fingernails digging in as they ate the other out in the former royal chambers to the bastard that had given this country so much trouble! Now they would be able to redo everything! And do it right!

Bunnix groaned and fisted the back of Kubdels head as the young woman licked enviously and gazed up as Bunnix's nice pink perky lips were kissed by the horny powerful Chad Noir. His dick was getting a firm pleasuring from the royal twins who had cushioned him between their tits. They were slupring and moaning as he shot in between their brown cocoa colored skin. Their eyes were bright and golden like a lioness's eyes. Their tongues long and strong and their perfect well fed GG cup breasts were round and soft and warm. Just like they should be.

Adrien moaned into Bunnix's mouth and wondered how he could go about including Alix in more of his fucking. She was just so god damn beautiful. He wanted to have her right then and there!

Chad Noir grinned as he stacked the queen and princess one on top of the other. He could see why that old bastard liked the two so much. They were hot as hell! In fact they sort of reminded him vaguely of Alya and Manon, one was eager and energetic, one was proud and defiant. But best of all both had soft ass's full tits and a nice firm way of fucking with their pussy's tight as vices. He moaned as he plunged into one and then the other, their heat was overwhelming they gasped in unison. He groaned and bit the back of someones neck to assert his feline like dominance over the two of them. Forcing their mouths and tongues together so that they would exchange spit and muffled I Love You's to the other.

He smirked as he felt BC orgasm around his cock. He had never thought he would fuck a past version of himself but here he was making her wail and smile. Her cat like mewling music to his ears. Her teeth were sharpened and her eyes were slitted. SHe ground her hips into him as he slowly finger fucked Hero Bug who was panting and on her back. He wondered when he should switch but every time that he started to pull out BC would yowl and hold him tighter, her nails digging scratches down his back and shoulders. He shrugged and moved his other hand to Hero Bug's tits to squeeze and flick.

Hypnotically he thrust into Alix's ancestor the young woman was gasping and moaning in perfect harmony as Bunnix cushioned her head in her lap.  
"Yeah just like that. Fuck her up. Assaure my bloodline. Ha! You're almost like my great great great grandpa now!" SHe teased Chad as he gulped, he was pretty sure that there were a few more greats in there somewhere...But then he felt Kubdels' pussy clamp down on him hard enough to snap a rock and his orgasm rocked into her.  
"Fertile...Time..." The former slave oozed out as his cum dripped from her pussy.  
"HAHA. Looks like someone is going to become a daddy! To quite a few bitches too." Bunnix teased as she bounced up and down Chad Noir's cock as he sat on the throne. He grinned and gripped her bit firm ass cheeks and admired his handiwork. All of the women were in piles around the throne room their pussies rubbed red and raw from all of his fucking. Their eyes glazed or crossed. Smiles on most of their faces. Some like Hero Bug and Kubdel had belly's that resembled a four month pregnant woman from all of the thick hot cum that he had poured into them. He whistled in apprecaition.

"I guess that I would make a great dad. But we should probably keep on trying just to be sure. Let's say six months of nonstop fucking before we are sure." Chad Noir moaned out loud as he shot another long hard wad into Bunnix who's eyes crossed and her tongue poked out as she orgasmed roughly. She grinned sexy as a slut. SHe wouldn't mind adding another kid to her den of little rabbits.

* * *

Chad Noir kissed Bunnix's large belly goodbye, his resting children sleeping in her 'warren'. The other women and members of his harem waved goodbye as he stepped through. It was cool to know that he had secured Alix's bloodline and got to fuck the previous holders of their magical artifacts. Bunnix said she sent him maybe three minutes after he left. Things couldn't have gotten that out of hand right?

"You like that? Huh? You like that you piece of shit?" Bimbo Bug shouted partially crying as she shoved the wand deeper into King Knut's ass. His small tictac sized dick was wrapped with rubber bands and he was tied up by her yoyo string. He was covered in bruises and his nose looked broken.  
"No! I don't like this at all!" He wailed as she stepped back and wiped the sweat from her face.  
"Shut up!" Bimbo Bug shouted before reeling back and kicking him in the balls hard enough that the mummy's flinched. Manon hid behind a wincing Alya who was recording the entire thing with wide eyes as she watched Bimbo Bug go off on the villain.

"Uh. I'm back." Chad said as he waved from right behind Bimbo Bug. Marinette turned her eyes turning from firey tsundere to a wet and weeping blue within a second. The papyrus broke and a ghost shot out and glanced around nervously.

It froze and screeched as Chad swiped it with his black hand dissolving it with his superpower.  
"I had just about enough of that dude." Chad said as he grinned at Bimbo Bug. "It's good to be back-"

He was cut off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep dynamite kiss that caused him to rock back slightly and then rest his hands on her ass cheeks. Cupping them and grinding them together as he kissed her long and lovingly.

"Sorry to make you worry."  
"Don't do it again." Bimbo Bug warned as they kissed harder, her vest riding up and him grinning as he pinched her nipple, sure the other girls gave him a going away present but he could always use some more fucking.  
"This is so weird and sexy and I love it." Alya muttered out drooling slightly as Jalil blinked in confusion wondering why his ass hurt so much. Manon rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground with a pout.

"Yo Alya I get to choose where we go next time. I am sick of doing this stuff where we end up captured and don't even get to fuck...but you know...you are wearing the shit out of that sexy dress..."Mannon teased her by pinching Alya's booty that really did fill out the dress super well and showed off plenty of side ass.  
Alya turned with a grin and spanked her own booty. It bounced and rippled and caused Manon and Alya to blush with eager horny fascination.  
"Want to go fool around for a bit then hot stuff?" Alya said with a wink. She felt a sudden sisterly kinship with the party animal. Manon and Alya giggled as they gripped hands and skipped to a nearby building. Chad Noir chuckled, they looked just like the queen and princess. Maybe those two would have come back if they had been sacrificed.

* * *

Natalie snorted as she sat up in her chair. She thought she had just been doing something. She glanced at the clock in amazement. SHe had just lost fifteen minutes! She snorted again and booted up her computer.

Her eyes widened and she stood up so fast that her chair crashed to the floor. How the hell did five months worth of information end up on her computer? Pictures, movies, close ups, smiling bitches she didn't recognize, a bastardized version of Bimbo Bug and a lady version of Chad Noir. And some hot piece of milf ass in a playboy bunny suit.

"What the hell is this?" Natalie said in stunned horny amazement as she sunk back onto her chair, positioned the built in vibrator and popped open her top to twist at her nipples. She bit her full blow job lips and moaned in delight as she began scrolling through the sexy pictures at top speed. Her orgasm was going to be a quick one!

Bunnix grins from her portal right behind the thirsty assistant and leaves one final picture uploaded onto the harddrive. One of two ancient heroes, two ancient queens, a former slave named Kubdel, and a future superhero called Bunnix all holding blonde babies and giving thumbs up to the camera while squatting onto a dildo that was based off of Adrien Agreste's perfect cock.

**Review. Faster/More reviews means faster/more updates.**


	33. Chapter 33:Halloween special

**Review. Faster updates if this and the other stuff get more reviews. I know that Halloween was a little while ago but this was as fast as I could get it up.**

Sabine adjusted her tits. The black cat nipple tassles on them looked nice and attractive, she had on a black domino mask and some cat ears. Her tail bounced behind her, the vibrator in her ass set to the lowest setting. After all the battery had to last all night! She skipped towards the large hotel that was hosting the costume party. Her thong was riding up her ass cheeks and giving her a bit of a permanent wedgie but she at least she looked attractive as all hell. She was every young mans wet dream, the mayor himself had told her plenty of times whenever he came to visit the strip club that she worked at. She had been moving up in that line of work and could get so much cash that she only had to work part time.

Which gave her time for other...pasttimes...  
"Hurry up slut!" SHe commanded Gina who was following rapidly behind her mistress. Her silver hair was dyed with spider webs and her small witches hat was at a gaudy angle. Her corset was so tiny and form fitting that her tits constantly bounced out of them. She gulped and wiggled her booty and tried to adjust her collar. The leash that she was on also wrapped a couple of times around her wrists so that it looked like she had on a pair of shackles.  
"Coming mistress!" Gina said as she followed after her cat companion. She thought that it was a little strange that a witch would have to do whatever her familiar said but it was the sexiest night of the year.

Halloween when the usa went insane and debauchery spread through the world. The people of the city of making love would go nuts and dress as their sexiest dreams. In this case a sexy witch and cat companion who would go to a costume party that held the cream of the crop.

Sabine and Gina pushed into the room and glanced around. It was incredible! Everyone was there!

Marinette and Alya stood beside the snack table as Marinette tried not to check out her best friends boobs. The Egyptian cotton dress that Alya was wearing was completely see through, the golden rings through Alya's nipples just added to the sense of royalty that she had, she also had a historically correct headdress on that completed the look.  
"I am still amazed that you didn't go sexier girl! It's Halloween! I though that this night of any night would be the one where you would slip out of your shell and go completely bitching wild!" Alya complained as she snagged another treat off of a passing wait staff. They were all wearing fancy little neckties and matching pumpkin masks so that no one would identify them as actual people.

Marinette shrugged and turned around in her chainmail bikini, sure she had on the white dress and leather sandals, but that was just because that was exactly what Joan of Arc had worn!  
"You said wear something historical and I did. What's the matter with it?" Marinette complained before she got hip checked and nearly collapsed onto the wall. Her sword managed to slow her fall. SHe turned and glowered at Chloe who had butted in on the best friends conversation.  
"Uh like what the fuck are you two bimbos supposed to be?" The blonde spoiled rich bitch said as she posed before them.

"A queen of the nile and a hero of ancient France. Who the fuck are you?" Alya said critically as she brushed some of the crumbs off of her curves. Chloe was wearing black body paint all across her body, except for her face, she had red polka dots on and was holding a leash. Crawling beside her was Sabrina in more black body paint with cat ears on and a loud vibrating butt plug with a cat tail attached to give extra power to the illusion.

"Uh isn't it obvious? I'm the Anti Bimbo Bug! But Bimbo!" Alya and Marinette exchanged a knowing glance before Alya smirked and wrapped her arm around Marinette's shoulders, their hips bouncing against each other as they glanced between the two bitches.  
"Really? You complain about us dressing up as Historical characters while you go around in your OC costume?" Alya said before chuckling. She glanced around and then snapped at a near by Manon who had a few drinks in each hand. The girl had copied Alya's costume idea with her own even skimpier version of a dress, it stopped around her thighs and rode up her butt, it also had a deep V neck and a golden crown perched partially on her head.  
"Manon check this out!" Alya sang out happily. She and Manon had gotten sort of closer ever since the two were nearly sacrificed to an ancient egyptian pharaoh who wanted to reincarnate his wife and sister in law. Manon waltzed forwards with plenty of swing in her hips (Which she had picked up from Alya)

"These two bratty bitches are really trying to say that their costumes beat ours. What do you say?" Alya teased as she slipped a couple of fingers into Manon's outfit and flicked at the ticklish younger woman's nipples. Manon giggled and smirked.  
"Your OC outfits are crap. Come up with something good for once." She snapped and smirked as Chloe balked and then stomped off, pulling the crawling gagged Sabrina behind her.

"Good girl. Now come with me, we got to try and find Marinette a place to change so that she actually looks hot!" Alya proclaimed as she grabbed MArinette by the hand and pulled her yelping friends after her. Alya leaned into the throng and grinned as she swung her hips wide to clear a path. The blushing Marinette and drooling Manon pulled after her.

"Holy shit bro." Nino said elbowing his young brother. Chris glared at his brother, the two had been mistaken for twins twice already and it was starting to piss the younger boy off. He didn't want to look like his douche bag older brother! He was much more cool.

"What the fuck bro?" Chris responded as he pulled down his sunglasses, nino had told him that it ruined the entire illusion. But Chris didn't care. Chris did whatever the fuck Chris wanted.  
"It's a sign from heaven bro. Check out that fine piece of ass." Nino said pointing out the trio of fine retreating asses two of which were outlined in perfect white cloth that hugged their nude forms.

"Come on man I wanted to try and score with as many girls as I could tonight!" Chris complained as Nino grabbed his brothers arm and shook him.  
"I swear to god bro you are acting as my fucking wing man tonight and I am going to fuck Alya so hard that she sees stars and you are going to take one for the team and fuck that Manon girl (Not as bootilicious as Alya but I bet that she is still a fucking great lay!) And you are not going to screw this up for me!" Nino was talking so quickly that Chris could hardly understand him.

"Ugh! Fine! We'll go after your weird ass girlfriend." Chris said adjusting his head dress. They were supposed to be egyptian pharaoh's. Apparently Nino's girlfriend was on a really big ancient Egypt kick and Nino wanted to cash in on it. Chris didn't get it but he would at least try to get something out of this. Chris glanced around in irritation.

"Where the fuck are Alya's sisters? I wanted to fuck a pair of twins!" Chris complained as the two followed the trio of girls.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cesaire apartment.

"AH! UH! OH MY! Are you girls sure you don't want to go to a party or something?" Marlena cooed to her two daughters. The three sexy sluts were dressed in nothing at all. Orange body paint coated them and black stripes went across their backs and sides. Ella had a white belly and Etta had a pink belly. Their fingers were practically sinking into Marlena's massive tits as they kissed and licked their mommy's big bouncy lactating tits.

The twins glanced at each other and giggled before speaking in perfect unison.  
"Are you crazy mommy? And leave all of this?" They latched back on, their free hands darting down to Marlena's soaking wet cunt as they worked their long strong fingers into the womans cunt. She flicked their clit and played with her pussy with absolutely no chance of giving the orgasming pregnant milf any sort of relief. Marlena moaned and cupped her breasts squeezing them to shoot more milk down her daughters throats. Her purple paint dripping and her black tiger stripes standing out even more.

* * *

"Hey Alya! Ugh! Come on!" Marinette complained as Alya shoved her bestie into an empty hotel bedroom, all of the rooms were opened so that people could go around and fuck in them to their hearts content.  
Which most of them in use the trio had to go practically all the way to the top floor.  
"Sorry babe! Love you! You're just staying in there until you can make your costume twenty percent sexier!" Alya called through the door before she heard some giggling.

"OOOOH! What's that!" Mannon said before running off. Alya following after her and giggling slightly. Marinette sat in the room and rolled her eyes. She knew that her bestie would ditch her. She just wondered what the fuck was happening out there.

Alya and Mannon turned the corner and stopped as a massive pair of breasts bounced the two younger sluts backwards.  
"Whoops! Sorry girls!" Mrs. Busty cried out and covered her blushing face. The big breasted red head was coated in tight bandages. She was clearly meant to be a mummy. Her breasts only had about three or four bandages wrapped over them and plenty of skin and showing. Alya licked her lips as she noticed that Mrs. Busty's large juicy pink nipples were on display and she was freckled all the way down to her thighs.

"No running in the halls!" A stern voice cut out behind the taller Ms. Busty. Ms. Mendeleiev popped out from behind Ms. Busty in a lab coat and plenty of fake stitches covering her body. Her glasses were replaced with goggles and her boots with fancy high heels that were laced up to her thighs. Besides that she was bare. The purple haired fox faced woman stared sternly down at Alya and Manon who were rubbing their booties before standing back up.

"Sorry Ms. M and Ms. B!" Alya said quickly stretching causing her impressive bust to bounce. Manon was gazing and drooling at Ms. Busty's chest, she wanted to reach out and poke them, grope them, make love to the large tittied woman! "We just thought we heard something and..."

Alya glanced behind the two women and saw an open doorway. Behind the two women was a room filled with Ivan, Max, Kim, and a few other men that Alya vaguely recognized around the school. Alix was in a bunny outfit with two large vibrators inisde of her while bouncing up and down on Nathaniel's dick and demanding more attention. The other boys all looked drained.

"We were just going to look for some refreshments...and maybe another couple who would like to join the orgy?" Ms. Busty asked hopefully while Ms. M gazed at the two of them scornfully, clearly thinking that they did not have the discipline to join in.  
"Actually we were helping out our buddy Marinette! And it is super rude to leave her but..."Alya said admiring Ms. Busty's large bare chest and gulping in amazement, so soft and round, like perfect orbs, begging to be played with.

"Well at the very least accompany us to the refreshment table!" Ms. Busty insisted as she draped her arms around before womans shoulders and leaned on them heavily. Alya realized that the woman's legs were shivering and a large river of cum was drying on Ms. Busty's legs. Clearly she could hardly walk and needed some help.

"Sure! Be happy to!" Mannon said as she absentmindedly plucked at Madame Busty's wrappings and flipped out her nipple to give it an experimental lick before shivering in delight. Madame Mendeleiev huffed and followed behind them. Walking bowlegged but at least more mobile then her coworker.

Marinette tried the doorknob and growled for a few seconds. She wondered how strong the door was. Or the lock. She could probably break it off...but then Chloe would demand that she fix it like the obnoxious bitch that she was and Marinette didn't have it in her to deal with that bullshit. She could easily destroy the door. She just didn't want to.

"Crap. Sexier? I mean lose the wrappings and turn them into a cape I guess?" Marinette muttered to herself as she admired how it hugged her curvy body, she was really starting to get nice and juicy. She wanted to see just how spicy she might get...if she took after her mommy then very spicy indeed.

"You know it's ironic that you would wear that outfit. I mean she was a total prude. All work and no play, she made Tikki a very dull girl." Tikki said as she materialized out of thin air and snapped at Marinette's chainlink top.  
"Tikki! You thirsty bitch! What are you doing here!" Marinette said in surprise as Tikki began to run her hands up and down Marinettes sides.  
"I got bored waiting at home. So I got to thinking and figured that it would be a great idea to come here and have some sexy fun with my sexy girl!" Tikki said as she cupped one of Marinette's breasts and gazed down lovingly into the womans eyes.

Marinette gulped and blushed as Tikki kissed her forehead before moving downwards.  
"But you aren't dressed as a partygoer! How did you get inside?" Tikki just smirked and spanked her wide juicy breeders ass.  
"I'm the goddess of seduction and fucking and breeding silly! All I had to do was flash the guard outside a sight of these good things and they thought that I was just wearing a very kinky and very revealing costume!" Tikki said as she cupped MArinette's ass cheeks and brought their lips together. Marinette gave her a kiss as she rolled ehr eyes.  
"Well...kiss...I guess...smack lick slurp...if you were...kiss kiss...to...kiss slurp so tasty!...sneak out into one of the biggest partys...kiss kiss...it would be tonight!" Marinette popped off of Tikki's lips with a blush.

Tikki winked.  
"Now she's got the idea! Plus guess what! I thought that we could have ourselves a little Halloween orgy! I found just the right things and well..."Tikki snapped her fingers and a spot peeled off of her side, leaving a red expanse behind. Marinette quirked an eyebrow as more and more spots lifted off and floated into the air.

"Tikki just what exactly are your powers? And how are you so powerful?"  
"Marinette in all honesty who gives a shit? Just enjoy what I'm doing for you and Chad Noir."  
"Chad Noir?" Marinette squeaked as Adrien sauntered into the room. He blinked in confusion and a black portal disappeared and reappeared on Tikki's skin.  
"Hey Mari!" Adrien crowed happily as he ran forward and wrapped his lover into a big embrace before picking her up and spinning in a tight circle. The two fell giggling onto the large king sized bed that was in the center of the room.  
"Now that we have you both in the same room...I think that it's time we get the orgy started!" Tikki cried out before spreading her arms. Black spots flew off and slapped onto the wall and floors. Suddenly stepping out of them were women. All of different ages and height and definitely...sizes...

"Oh my!" A chinese woman said as she stepped from her portal. Her breasts were nearly bursting out of the chenogasm that resembled red latex. She had a boob window and two large pink nipples were poking out of the top.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! This is Piao Chong! The ladybug of Ancient china!" Tikki announced with a grin before hip checking the yelping woman onto the bed beside Marinette and Adrien. She found herself in between Marinette's thighs. Marinette blushed and giggled in embarrasment. Piao Chong's face turned a bright pink and her booty wiggled.

Adrien licked his lips before hearing a creak and a familiar looking face came waltzing out in silk and a crown.  
"Hero Bug!" He cried out at the Egyptian superheroine walked out with a smile.  
"My my my it certainly has been a while my kitty." Hero Bug said as she leaned over and smirked at him, her charcoaled eyeliner making her eyes pop.  
"Of course there are the time traveling Lesbian lovers La Conccinelle and Hippolyta!" Tikki announced before tossing out a large portal and dropping from the ceiling were a tall muscle bound woman who yelped loudly and managed to catch a big bootied woman who only had a red and black polka dot mask and musketeer hat on.

"Wait...There was another French Bimbo Bug?" Marinette said in confusion.  
"Don't be silly! This is La Coccinelle! Entirely different!" Tikki waved the thought off and gripped the taller stronger looking woman's face and smirked before licking Hippolyta's face.

"My my my precious amazonian queen it has been a long time. Do you like what I've done with my ass? I modeled it after your delicious booty."  
"Tikki! You thirsty slut!" The large super strong woman said before standing up. Marinette squeaked as she recognized the Amazonian Queen's booty, she had seen it often enough excpet on Tikki and glowing a bright red.

Tikki pressed her breasts into Hippolyta and pushed her onto her back before pressing her finger to the angry looking woman's lips.  
"And now last and not least there is always Mariquita!" A final portal blinked and out stepped a girl who had on a cowboy hat and boots and a gun slinger belt that was riding low on her hips. She was compact, flexible and smirking knowingly as she stepped in.

"Oh my! Is it really time for our little orgy again?" Mariquita said with a grin as she spanked her ass where a cattle brand had been burned into her booty. She grinned and winked at Adrien and Marinette.  
"MMMM. and fresh meat too. Can't wait to hear the two of them squeal." She said as she waltzed forwards and bent in half. A sound like a ripping zipper came beside Marinette who turned to see Adrien's erection tear right out of his pants. His fake cat ears were standing up and he was grinning so widely that she thought that he might just break his face.

"Holy shit this must be your exact fetish." MArinette teased as she pushed his shoulder. He gripped her shoulders and pulled him onto his lap before giving her a big kiss on the lips and mumbled into her mouth.  
"You are my exact fetish. The rest of them are just icing on the cake." He spanked her ass and Marinette shivered as she felt hands rapidly dance over her body. Within seconds she was completely nude.

"Ha! She is dressed as Joan of Arc? That bitch was all work and no play." Piao Chong scoffed as she lifted off another layer of bandages revealing Marinette's kick ass abs and shoulders.  
"So strong..."La Coccinelle drooled over Marinette's biceps and began peppering them with little kisses. Hippolyta and Adrien's eyes darkened as the jealously burned within the two alpha's passion and burning desire for their cute little pigtailed sluts.

"So cute..."Marinette muttered out as she took the older woman's face in her hands and kissed her firmly on the mouth. She was now only wearing a chainmail bikini, her bare pussy lips rubbing up against the cool metal. She yelped as a pair of fingers hooked her cunt and then heard Adrien moan as someone embraced his cock shaft with her smooth big juicy lips.

Marinette glowered at Hero Bug who stuck a tongue out as she continued to give Adrien a nice persistent blow job. Licking his cock head, nibbling, biting, slurping. Doing anything that she could to make the boy go wild!

"Yeah...This is going to be a good one." Tikki moaned out as she kissed Piao Chong and pressed Mariquita's face harder against her pussy. The mexican girls hat at a jaunty angle as she licked harder and stronger.

* * *

"Where the fuck are they?" Nino growled as he passed another bedroom door. He had lost site of Alya and Mannon and now had lost his fucking kid brother too! This was bullshit! He needed to get his rocks off and...

He paused, a piece of white fabric was caught in a door jam. He smirked and moved to it. He pressed the door open and saw some more white fabric and a smooth tanned hide masturbating in a bed. He could tell that the young lady was clearly very turned on.  
"Hey there hot stuff. Your King needs some release." Nino teased as he walked into the bedroom and let his kilt fall to the floor. He kicked the door closed but could just see a hint of glowing eyes gazing eagerly back at him. Within moment he had jumped into bed and started pounding away without stopping.

He gripped the small tight feminie hips and plunged his tongue into the hot chicks mouth. He knew that it was Alya, he knew Alya, the hot piece of ass had been wearing a fine white dress and would definitely duck out to go and masturbate for a bit.

He kissed up and down her chest, her breasts felt sort of smaller and tighter. She moaned as if she had never gotten grabbed like that before. He squeezed one breast experimentally. It must just be because they never fucked in the dark. But she definitely did feel smaller. What did he care though. If she still fucked like the overly excited vixen that he knew she was then it would be okay.

Nino gripped his long thick hard cock shaft and rubbed it up and down her dripping wet pussy. He smirked as she moaned and ripped at the bed sheets. He loved having that affect on women. He plunged in and felt her athletic gymnasts legs wrap around his back and pull him in. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed deeply, needfully. He wanted to fuck her until she couldn't move!

Chris gulped as he walked down the hallway. After all he had lost his brother and the two hot chicks that they were hoping to score with. He passed by room 897 and paused, there were noises coming out of it. The ryhtmic slapping was like what his brother did to Alya whenever she slept over. He looked down the hall and saw a piece of white cloth poking out of room 898. He went to it and pushed the door open. He gulped at the shifting sheets.

He smirked as a hand went up and waved him in. He smirked. He would recognize that hand anywhere. It had to be Mannon! He closed the door, disrobed and jumped into bed with an excited howl. She gasped as he gropped for her in the darkness. The little sexy tease was giggling and shifting away from him. He snarled and gave chase. He would grab a breast and squeeze it in confusion, she felt bustier then he would expect Mannon to be. It was probably because he couldn't see her. His dick was throbbing, his erection finally slapped against an ass and he followed his cock shaft to grab her hips.

He flipped her into doggy style and spread her thighs.

"So soft." He moaned out before slamming home into her. She let out a high pitched gasp. It sounded vaguely familiar. But the warmth of her pussy tightening around his length was just too good! Chris pulled out and then slammed all the way home. She was giving excited little yips of pleasure. He would pull his dick out and rub it up and down the length of her thick bubble butt before slapping it back inside of her. She was gasping and twisting and moaning in pleasure and he felt her orgasm tighten around his throbbing dick.

After she had finished orgasming he just conitnued to plunge. After all he wanted to cum at least twice. They were just getting started!

"So tight!" Nino complained as he slapped his mate against the wall. She braced herself and wrapped her legs around his hips, her face towards the wall as he licked her neck and gave it a forcefull kiss and a bite. She moaned and he felt his orgasm threaten to overflow at any moment. He knew that he had to keep it in though. She felt tighter...maybe she had been working out. That was the only possible explanation as to why Alya would feel so different!

* * *

Felicia paused in her gossiping with Aurore and Mirelle. The three women were wearing a devil outfit, an angle outfit and a sexy undead cheerleader outfit in that order. They were drinking expensive booze and rubbing elbows with the finest. But they heard something.

Or Felicia had at least. She poked her head around a pillar to see who was talking and finally located the noise.

Dressed as a Princess slave, pink fluffy tutu, gogo boots that turned into high heels, a couple of wrist shackles and a golden bikini top was the wincing Rose. She was sitting on Juleka's lap, the purple haired goth was dressed as a pirate this year, her hook hand replaced by a dildo her bodice tight and form fitting, her breasts spilling out of the top, her dress had a long slit up the side that showed off all of her leg and her black high heels were absolutely mesmerizing. Her bandana that covered her neck was decorated with skulls and crossbones.

"Rose? You okay?" Juleka asked as she pressed against the blonde girls breasts again making her wince.  
"Sorry Juleka, my titties have just felt so sensitive lately. I've been sore since Mylene turned into that sexy goo monster. In fact that was also around the time that I got the stomach bug that just won't fuck off." The cute blonde pixie of a woman complained as she kissed Juleka's ear. Juleka nodded in understanding before kissing her best friend/fuck buddy on the neck.

"Oh? You mean that you've been-"  
"Sick. Yeah. I threw up a few times since the goo monster adventure. It only seems to happen in the morning though." Rose said clearly not completely understanding the implication.

"I know what you mean Rose, in fact that is the exact same thing that's been happening to me! Ever sicne I tried all of that cream that Marinette made for the class. It was sooooo good! I think that I want more of it." Juleka said dreamily as Rose chuckled.  
"I can't believe how much we just let you know...drip..."  
"Yeah I got like so much in my pussy it wasn't even funny. It didn't feel like you know regular cream, it almost felt like cum..."The two young ladies just shrugged and resumed their make out session, being careful not to press down too hard on the others nipples. Their tongues darted outwards as they caressed shoulders, hips, belly and sides.

Felecia gripped Mirelle's arm then turned to grip Aurore's arm.  
"Holy shit!" The bodyguard/fangirl said in amazement. Her tits bouncing as she began to rock on her heels. Mirelle covered her lips with a knowing smile dancing over them.  
"It can't be...right?"  
"You heard those gossipy bitches right? It totally is." Aurore finished with a smirk. "Someone is going to be a daddy!"  
"Come on! We need to tell a certain young man just how fucking potent his cum is!" Felecia said as she began pulling the two younger women after her. They gasped and Mirelle tried to stop to adjust her top, one of her tits had flopped out but Felecia would not stop. She just pulled the blushing Mirelle through the room. Her pink nipple winking at everyone as her thong rode up and showed off her impressive ass cheeks.

They went past Sabine and Gina. Gina was sitting on Sabine's lap and feeding her strawberries dipped in chocolate, sometimes reaching down to massage Sabine's thighs and cup a breast lovingly while Sabine mewed in satisfaction.

They barreled around a corner and narrowly avoided crashing into Chloe who was leaning against a wall and huffing loudly as Sabrina licked out her dripping wet pussy.

They sprinted down a hallway and glanced into a bedroom where Ms Busty was bent over on top of Ms. Mendelieve who was gasping and moaning. Kim was slapping his dick into one and then the other. Ivan was holding Ms. M down as he plowed into her ass, he was so huge that he could easily take all of their combined weight on top of him and not feel a god damn thing.

Nathaniel moaned as his cock was nearly sucked off of his body by the busty teacher. Marc was biting his thumb and gasping in delight as Nathaniel sucked off the artists' dick, licking and slurping his balls with reckless hopeless loving attention.

The trio paused in the open doorway, clearly it was meant as an invitation in order to get more people in on it and really go to town. But instead they continued past. They had to find their sexy sexy alpha!

After they passed doors 898 and 897 a couple of men walked out. The two men glanced at each other. Nino wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders and bumped sweaty knuckles against his bros sweaty knuckles.  
"Seriously bro. I get wanting to score with a bunch of different chicks. But when you fuck one girl and really go for it it can blow you the fuck away." Nino bragged as Chris smirked and stuck his tongue out.

A golden nipple tassle sat on it. He took it out and pocketed it.  
"Alright true. But come on bro I want a foursome next time! At the least!"

A few seconds later Mannon opened the door to room 898 and stumbled out, hugging the doorway and blinking in happiness. Her hair was a mess and her white slip was ripped, her pussy was red and dripping hot thick creamy cum. Alya stumbled out of room 897 and flopped to the carpeted floor. She was only wearing a thon and one golden nipple tassle, her lover had sucked the other one right off of her while they were fucking.

"He was so big...and rough...I don't think Chris has ever been that...familiar with me before..."Mannon sighed in happiness as she crawled to Alya and cuddled to the big bouncing booby bitch.  
"Yeah...and Nino was so energetic! He had a lot of youthful energy this time around! I almost thought he was a different guy with how hard he was sucking on these sweet gals." She said gesturing to her tits and then noticing one of the golden nipple tassels were gone.

* * *

Adrien groaned as Piao Chong bounced up and down on his cock. The hot ancient Chinese superheoine was making out with Hero Bug who was groaning as Tikki aggressively fucked the Egyptian girl from behind.

"Oh yeah! Fuck yeah! That feels great right bitch! That's right I am the queen goddess of creation! And fucking! And fertility! And breeding! I am a golden goddess!" Tikki howled to the ceiling as the strap on grew three sizes and stretched Hero Bug close to breaking making the younger woman groan into Piao Chong's mouth.

The vibrations from Tikki's aggressive assault caused Adrien to moan and dump another load. At this rate he would have cream pied every last woman twice! And he was going for five times a piece!

Marinette was moaning into Mariquita's nice tight cunt. Her brown booty bouncing on her face as Marinette gripped her hips. Hippolyta and La Coccinelle giggled as they licked and slurped Marinette's dripping wet pussy, their fingers playing with Marinette's bright pink nipples, twisting and snapping and flicking and making her wiggle and dance on the bouncing shaking bed. The bed frame had broken and the legs had given out. But that didn't mean that they were just going to stop now! they were just getting started!

"ADRIEN! WAIT!" Felecia cried out as she crashed into the room, stumbled three steps and collapsed onto the bed beside the blissed out Marinette.  
"Oh. Hey beta bitch." Marinette said as she glanced at the fan girl. Felecia smirked and gave Marinette a kiss to the cheek.  
"Hey baker bitch. Adrien I've got some news that you might find very interesting..."She teased out as he glanced at her and then rolled his eyes.  
"I'm a little busy right now getting my rocks off. So if it's not about my shaft in one of these very tight pussy's..."

"No but it is about a different pair of pussies. You know Juleka and Rose right? Well congrats because a certain fertile someone might just be becoming a daddy soon." Felecia sang out as they all paused and whistled.  
"Congrats Adrien!" Tikki whistled out before she snapped her fingers and a vibrator appeared in Felecia's cunt, ass and mouth. She gulped as she found herself tied and bound in a corner, slowly rocking against the plastic attachments.

"Now be a good little slut and stay in that corner while we finish fucking!" Marinette commanded before rolling over and wiggling out so that she could face Adrien. "And as for you mister fertile." She teased as she kissed his aching red hot cock. "I think a celebration is in order!"

Adrien gasped as Tikki joined Marinette, then Piao Chong, then Hero Bug, until soon every last woman was clamoring over his dick. Licking and slurping, kissing and giving pleasureable nips to it. Their breasts pressed together. They were so close that their faces were pushed together, their red sweaty drool coated cheeks squished adorably together.

Adrien moaned and gasped. He arched his back as his balls boiled. His core tightened and he smirked. God so he had knocked up Rose and Juleka? Cool! That meant that he was going to be a baby daddy to three different women! He couldn't wait to see the two grow into their milf bodies...He moaned as Marinette had won in the pile up and got her mouth wrapped firmly around his cock head. Her lips tented and suckling like a thirsty bitch on a fire hose. She moaned and then he felt someone squeeze his balls.

"Holy shit! Here it comes!" He announced before thrusting his hips upwards just as Marinette popped off and plopped her tongue out in horny desperation. She moaned and the other girls all gasped. Tikki cheered as the gyser of cum shot out of his balls, pumped along his shaft before finally popping off like an overfilled balloon finally exploding.

The girls all cried and clambored for his dick juices. His shaft spasmed again and again as more cum was pumped out and fell around their faces and heads and across their large blushing tits.

Adrien panted and grinned. They all looked so beautiful. With large swathes of cum splattered onto their faces and red breasts.  
"My exact fetish." Adrien mumbled out in joy as his still rock hard erection felt a few dozen hands grip it.  
"Oh we are far from done pretty kitty." The ladybugs of the past all growled out in unison. The fire of their lusts not even close to dwindling. It was going to be a long hard fun night.

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace.**

**Ladybug Orgy Characters**

**Ancient China - Piao Chong**  
**Egypt - Hero bug**  
**Ancient Amazon Queen - Hippolyta**  
**French Musketeer Lady - La Coccinelle**  
**Colonel Mexican Girl - Mariquita**


	34. Chapter 34: Captain Hardcock

**Review. Faster updates if this and the other stuff get more reviews. I know that the Halloween chapter was a little while ago but this was as fast as I could get the next chapter up. A little surprised that there aren't more stories in this fandom similar to this idea. There should be. _Captain Hardcock_**

"I can't fucking believe it! I'm going to be a dad!" Adrien said excitedly as he pounded into the moaning Mirelle. Her eyes were crossed as she tried to keep up with his thrusting. It was impossible. She was in Adriens bed with her legs spread, her hands clutching his shoulders and her mind snapping like wet cardboard.

Felicia is grinning and pressing her large bouncing breasts into her lover/masters back. She caressed Adrien's hair as he smirked and twisted his hips causing the young big breasted woman beneath to yelp out in pleasure. She loved how rough he could be. How dominant. She felt him making her pussy into a quivering mess of nerves.  
"Well we already knew all about Marlena, that sexy little slut is probably going to be dropping your young any week now." Felecia said as she rubbed her tight hard nipples against his back. She let out a little moan of pleasure as she cupped the rippling muscles of his chest and arms. So big and strong, so domineering. He could tear the entire town apart with muscles like these ones. And she had seen him do it too.

"Not to mention those two sluts would be a fine addition to your harem." Felecia teased and bit his ear. Adrien shivered at the thought.  
"A big tittied goth girl...mmm...all that bouncing boob flesh, her long legs. Juleka is probably a total freak in bed. I wonder if she likes to be on top or on bottom? And Rose. A pretty little pink princess... Plus she is so hot...and bubbly...I want to fuck her so hard that she starts swearing. I bet that she has a dirty mind underneath all of that cutesy slutty fluff." Adrien moaned as his dick abused the shit out of the tiny gripping pussy that he was slipping in and out of. The blonde himbo groaned as he delivered a nice thick creamy wad deep into her awaiting womb.

His cum dumpster gasped and shuddered. Her jaw dropping open as she collapsed backwards onto the bed. The entire room was spinning. She knew that eventually she would need to stand up and get to work. But for the moment she just wanted to fingerbang herself and think about how good he made her feel. How sensitive her body was to his powerful thrusts and how she could just pass away right now into happy oblivion.

"Now let's take you for a spin." Adrien said turning around and gripping Felecia's hips. She giggled and bit her thumb and then paused as loud moaning filled the room. They both paused as Adrien turned to his phone and rolled his eyes. "My alarm. I'm going to be late if I don't get going." He said standing up. Felecia fell to the bed and moaned in dissapointment. Her pretty pink pussy was twitching and slippery with desire.

"But master Adrien! I don't think I can wait until you get back!" She begged desperately. Adrien just shrugged apologetically as he brushed his hair in order to look like the unassauming nice guy that he wanted people to think of him as.  
"Well sucks for you then hot stuff. Because I can't be late." He said before pulling on some tight pants that emphasized his massive bulge. He was still horny and could have spent all day and all night fucking the three hot bitches that shared his bedroom. But then he might get in trouble. After all he had been begging to go to school for so long that him dicking out on it would make his dad suspicious.

Felecia frowned and lay down beside Mirelle and Aurore. She cupped one breast and licked the cum off of it. Just to get some of that sweet sweet precious flavor down her throat. She moaned and twisted, flicking her clit with her thumb and rubbing her thighs together.

* * *

Marinette was having a bad day. First Adrien didn't come over for their fuck session last night like he had promised. And that meant she had to play music extra loud so that she didn't hear Tikki and Sabine and Gina fucking for hours on end. But the three horny milfs took that as a challenge and began to fuck even louder. Eventually Marinette had blown out her headphones and had to lay awake with a pillow over her head.

Next it turned out that Gina and Sabine had helped themselves to some of Marinette's cuter/sexier clothes so instead of wearing booty shorts, or yoga pants, or a sexy little skirt, she was stuck with these lame pink jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with pink flowers and her black jacket and ballet flats like some sort of a loser. Especially since she had really wanted to go all out. Sure she looked cute as shit like this but she also looked like a fucking kid! And she was way above the legal age limit!

She paused when she got into the school. Something was off. Sure the place still smelled like perfume, there were couples cuddling or making out in the corner. There were the pictures of famous actors advertising safe sex positions. But some of the girls were...too happy...

Then it hit Marinette. The stink of fucking! Some people weren't fucking!

Alix was talking to Alya and Marinette quickly walked towards them, the dread in her stomach growing by the second. She passed by Chloe who was dragging Sabrina around on her leash. Sabrina was wearing a black leather jumpsuit today with her hands cuffed behind her back. But she had her eyes closed and she was walking bowlegged. Chloe was fuming.

"Seriously! You have been acting like this for too long! Walking around bowlegged like you've just been wildly fucked the night before! Not answering my texts! I swear if I didn't know any better I would say you've been fucking someone behind my back!" The fake plastic stuffed blonde bitched at Sabrina. The red head just glanced upwards with a knowing twinkle in her eyes that Marinette did not trust.

Marinette came to a skidding stop beside her friend group. Juleka and Rose were cuddling as usual. Their arms around the others shoulders. Juleka with a pink lipstick mark on her cheek and Rose with tussled blonde hair. Her eyes half lidded. Their knees quivering, clearly the two had just been munching each others rugs.

Marinette took a second to look down at Alix. The short muscular girl had on her hat but it had fake rabbit ears glued to the top. She also had on a blue and black playgirl bunny corset with stockings and a garter belt (Which was on the wrong side) and high heels. She was resting her hands on her ass and smiling smugly.

Marinette's nostrils flared. She saw some cum dripping down Alix's leg. She recognized that cum. She could tell where it was from. Adrien. She knew his cum's taste, look, and smell. After all she wanted it all for herself. Some people might call it obsessive with borderline tsundere qualities. But that was her cum! HERS! And it was dripping down Alix's cute slick thighs.  
"Yeah let's just say I had a great midnight visitor last night. They really knew how to give me a workout." Alix said stretching her arms over her head and wiggling her hips from side to side. Her eyebrows raised and popping her moist lips. Alya pouted, her large beuaitful brown boobies bounced up and down. She crossed her arms and stomped her foot. Her ass cheeks threatened to rumble right out of her daisy duke shorts. She had seen her idol wear them and had been rocking them for a bit. Even though they were so small and tight that they were practically a thong. And she had to oil herself up just to slip them on.

"God it is not fucking fair! You've been getting plowed every single night! And so has my mom! It's gotten so embarasing that I can't even bring Nino over anymore because of how loud that pregnant sow gets! I mean my mom is hot as fuck! And all women are beautiful."

"Preach it sister." Mylene says putting her hands up for a high five that went around. Marinette of course gave one too. Ladies had to stick together after all!

"But christ my mom is such a slut! She moans so loud! 'LOVER! OH MY GOD! LOVER! FUCK ME HARDER! YESSSSHHHH!'" Alya says imitating her mom, rubbing her hands up and down her toned abs and spanking her own ass before cupping her breasts and bouncing them some more, a small brown nipple slipped out and she quickly retucked it with a roll of her eyes. Her large firey halo of hair was rippling in the breeze. "I mean jesus christ I bet that I could rock that guys world just as well, what does she have that I don't?"

"Triple F cup lactating tits?" Rose guessed helpfully.  
"MPHMH." Juleka blushed out rubbing the back of her head.

"A bun in the oven?" Alix snarked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh fuck off." Alya teased. Marinette felt her legs growing weak, her knees quivering and her fists tighten in jealously. Marlena too? Alix and Marlena? What the fuck was he thinking? Marinette could fuck either of those two sluts under the table! And he chose them? Why?!

The group of girls grew quiet as a sighing Miss Busty walked through the courtyard. Almost skipping with a massive smile on her face. Rose squeaked, Mylene blushed, Juleka nodded, Alya whistled and Alix whispered 'Nice'. Marinette just stared as more familiar cum dripped down the womans face.

Her eyes were crossed and she was wearing a white bathrobe and thong and slippers and dried cum all over her messy face and nothing else. She smiled and ground her way through the crowd of students. She did not seem to know where she was. She would stop and sigh and press her fingers to her lips before suckling on them excitedly. She was on cloud nine. Her massive breasts bounced, defying gravity and not sagging even an inch. She walked up the stairs and lost her slippers. Not even seeming to notice. Her after glow still rolling through her body even though the fucking had to have been early last night. She seemed too happy to care.

"What the fuck?" Marinette grumbled out and pouted crossing her arms. How was this at all fair?! She deserved his dick, she was his partner, she was the one who constantly was put in danger because of his bullshit shenannigans! She should be getting fucked bowlegged! Not a couple of old tramps and Alix! Marinette was going to give that mangy stray a piece of her mind!

"Don't worry Virgin Mari-I mean Marinette." Mylene said quickly correcting herself before reaching out to pet Marinette's hair. "I'm sure that soon you will get just the guy to fuck your brains out!" She said cheerfully.

Marinette smiled back at her. It was hard to get angry at any of her friends. Especially Mylene, but she also always looked on the bright side of things since she got herself a new bed every single week. Because Ivan would snap the headboard whenever he fucked her brains out. It was actually sort of incredible. All of them were impressed by the short bootilicious dreadlocked white girls sex life. And if they were being honestly pretty god damn jealous/impressed by it. And rather intimidated. They had all seen Ivan's massive dick.

"Thanks girls. I guess that I'm just...you know..."She said trying to play it all off as no big deal. She couldn't just let them think she was a party pooper, she was sure that Adrien had a good explanation as to why he had avoided their sex session the other night. And if he didn't then she would probably go nuts on his ass. The gaggle of gossipers heard a limo pull up and all of the girls turned to Marinette while wiggling their eyebrows knowingly at Marinette. She was turning a bright pink and licked her lips in anticipation.

She was going to do it! In front of everyone! She was going to jump Adriens fucking bones! And demand an explanation! But mostly just bounce up and down on his dick like she was a god damn yoyo!

Marinette marched towards the front doors. A few of the girls hooting after her for encouragement. Marinette slammed through the front door and paused. Her jaw dropping and her eyes going wide.

Standing on the front steps was Adrien. He was lip locked with a cute girl who was wearing a japanese school uniform, her hair was in a short bob. She had about BB cup breasts that were pressed firmly together and against his chest. Her hands were digging into his pants and her foot was up in a little kick. Adrien had gripped her firm juicy butt. Marinette fumed as she watched their oiled up abs brush against each other, she felt her eyes start to twitch and the entire world around her just turned a dark dark red.

"Who. In the fuck. Is that. Skank?" Marinette bit out each word while her entire field of vision focused exclusively on the two who were eagerly making out. Like a couple of horny seals over a grape.  
"No clue. Girl. I am so sorry." Alya said as she patted Marinette's shoulder and caressed her best friends cheek anxiously. Worried that Marinette might go balistic.  
"Chloe?" Sabrina begged out nervously. Hoping that her best friend would say something. She was rubbing her head against her best friend. Chloe was frozen in place. Her eyes wide, her mouth slack, a finger up and pointing, her ponytail limp, her entire body looked deflated. "I heard a snap and she just stopped moving!" Sabrina said anxiously fluttering around the sensitive overdramatic blonde.

Alix snapped her fingers under Chloe's nose and shook her head.  
"She's frozen, I think that her brain is broken. Probably out of pure rage. Might be a problem later." She said without giving two shits about Chloe and how she might feel seeing the so called 'love-of-her-life-and-future-baby-daddy' getting his tongue pulled out of his mouth by a muscle clad short booty-ful young woman.

"We should get out of here." Juleka said simply. The other girls all whirled to gaze at her in surprise. She had been so silent that none of them had actually thought she was around. It wasn't the first time. She was a pretty silent individual. She rubbed the back of her neck and waited for them to tell her that she was being a silly slut and should shut the fuck up.

Instead Marinette grinned maniaclly and nodded eagerly.  
"Fuck yeah we should. Let's bounce." She grabbed Juleka's hand and Alya's hand and yanked the two taller women after her as she sprinted down the steps and away from the school and the still frozen Chloe and nervously fluttering Sabrina. Adrien was still enjoying his surprise greeting kiss from Kagami. He had not expected to see his ex girlfriend out of the blue like this! But he was certainly glad!

He wondered if he would be able to talk her and Marinette into a threesome...

* * *

"I wonder if I can talk Luka into popping Virgin Mari's cherry." Juleka muttered as the girls sat on the house boat that Juleka's family called home. There was a broken mast, a bunch of porn magazines lying around, musical instruments, half eaten fast food containers, and an awful lot of sex toys that Anarka, Juleka and Luka had been experimenting with.

Marinette wasn't paying attention to anything around her. She was just admiring the weed plants that Anarka raised on board. With Alya eagerly trying to convince the other girls that they should do an indica instead of a sedteva.

Juleka glances at Marinette and sizes her up. She might be biting off more then she could chew though, what with how massive Luka could get. The guy was hung just as big as Chad Noir. Juleka knew, she had been fucked by both after all. She tapped her fingers to her lips and smiled and blushed. She did think that it would be sort of hot to share her hung older brother with her friend. And Marinette really needed to get laid...After all she was wearing so many layers today! It was distatestful! Which was why Juleka was glad that she was wearing her sexy fishnet body suit and leather jacket, it made her skin look weird for a couple of days but it also drove Rose absolutely wild.

Juleka felt like a hunter. Sizing up her friends like this. She would need to convince Marinette to keep Luka's size on the down low, she didn't want to have to compete for his attention with the other cock hungry whores in this city. She had to deal with that enough with her-

"MOM!" Juleka shouted before sprinting across the deck and tackling the naked woman back down the stairs as she began to go up them. Anarka screeched and managed to break their fall without hurting either of them. Landing on her massive ass. It was big and squishy and bounced and jiggled whenever she moved, which was often, she had wide breeder hips and soft thighs that could snap a tree trunk if she wanted to. Her lovehandles were just additons to her matured sexiness. Her hair was a bright firy red with streaks of gray poking through, her glasses bounced off her nose and hung in mid air, attached to one of her long thick nipples by a chain and a nipple ring so that the artist would not lose them.

"Ahoy there my little sexy first mate!" Anarka said with a grin as she planted her wide calloused hands on her daughters cute little rear before giving her a kiss that was deep and passionate. Juleka could taste some of Luka's cum on her mommies lips and smiled into it, leaning her head in to get some more of the flavor on her tongue.  
"Ahoy captain. Mom I've got friends over, and I really want to hook Marinette up with Luka, please don't scare them off by being too over the top and nosy. Please? For me?" She said desperately begging her mom who grin and pinched her daughters cheeks. Juleka saw the tattoos rippling across her moms sides in clear relief, one had the initials JS, crossed off, and there were a skull and crossbones on her flank.  
"Oh my pretty slut! I would never embarass you! You know-" Marinette creaked down the stairs and glanced between the two before scooting around glancing in a blushing amazement at Anarka.

"Huh. So it's not just my mom. What do women just get hornier and hornier the older that they get?" She asked in confusion before moving past. "Rose said that your brother should have rolling papers..."

"Marinette! Wait!" Juleka mumbled out before getting to her feet and starting after her.  
"Ha! Rolling papers! I'll show you land lubbers how to smoke pot!" Anarka said with a grin as she stood and started up the stairs. Juleka whirled around just in time to see her moms petite ankle dissapear up the staircase.  
"Shit." Juleka swore before going back for her mom.

* * *

On the stage of the most popular strip club in the city of making love stood Sabine. She had on her mask and cat ears. She was wearing Marinette's pink thong and underwear along with a white tutu that hardly covered her ample ass cheeks (Especially since it was made for a younger woman maybe half her age) And luxurious opera gloves. She brought one glove down to a small bell on a choker around her neck.

She rang it with a knowing grin. The men and women in the audience held their breaths with horny anticipation. The curtains at the back of the club burst open and out crawled a nude oiled up Gina. The white haired milf moaned as the massive vibrating cat tail made her ass into a piece of massaged meat. She blinked wetly behind her mask as she crawled forwards towards her mistress. Sabine laughed in delight before squatting and spreading her legs. Gina crawled and began to lick and slurp and leave tiny hickies along Sabines inner thigh.

Marinettes mom began to moan and bite her lip, this was incredible! She thought that she would have to wait until Marinette was ready before she would have a partner horny enough to do this. But here she lucked out and Gina was more then supportive enough to join her.

Two women meant twice the audience. Twice the audience meant twice the money! And they were already being showered in it. A fifty dollar note drifted onto Gina's wide ass as it wiggled and twerked for the amusement of the watchers. Someone howled and gripped their dick. Sabine grinned and wiggled her fingers towards the crowd. Not really giving them any attention. Seeing Gina on all fours like this was just such a turn on that she didn't think she would be able to look away. and in fact she didn't want to!

She brought her hand down and spanked Gina's ass gripping the note and slipping it into her bra strap. She licked her fingers before grabbing the middle opera glove finger and peeling the entire glove off before covering Gina's eyes with it. She moaned in delight and arched her back, squatting and rolling her hips. Sabine wiggled her eyebrows before she jumped and did a split. The death drop rattling the stage as people applauded and money filled the air like falling leaves.

"Marinette will be so excited to learn what we have planned." Gina whispered to Sabine as they gathered up the armloads of cash. "We are so close to turning the bakery into a bordello!" She squealed and clapped before Sabine grabbed her by the chin and pulled her in for a hot make out session.

"No talking slut." Sabine commanded before the two moved to the back room to change. Out on the street Sabrina dragged the still frozen and slightly clicking Chloe back towards the hotel that Chloe's daddy owned.  
"You're going to be okay Chloe! It's all going to be okay!" Sabrina muttered to herself through her ball gag, drooling slightly as she tried to work her lips.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she entered Juleka and Luka's shared room, it was a little strange that the two full grown adults slept in the same room, and probably shared the same bed too. But hey she had entered a weird ass relatinship with her own mommy, so who was she to judge.

"That prick. That cocky fucking prick." Marinette muttered. She had been waiting to get away from the other girls before she began to really start bad mouthing Adrien. It just hurt so much! What was she not good enough? Was her butt too cute and not sexy enough? Were her breasts weird? What the fuck was the problem.

"No...I'm not the problem! He's the problem! God! Men!" She said before bending over to dig through Juleka's shit for some rolling papers. Apparently Juleka's enigmatic brother might have the rolling papers that were needed...But Marinette didn't know where he was so she couldn't just ask him.  
She bumped her head and groaned rubbing it.  
"I am going to find some way to blame this on him too." She grumbled before hearing a guitar strum behind her. She squeaked and turned around covering her lips to see a naked guy sitting on a bed with a broken headboard. He had bright blue hair that drapped down over his eyes. He had on a bit of eye make up and fingernail polish. He was cradlling a massive guitar on his lap and playing a few chords. His age was ambigous but he was probably a little older then Marinette. He glanced at her and grinned suggestively.

"Hey."  
"How...who...what..."  
"I've been sitting here since you first walked in. I am Luka, Juleka's brother. And I am playing the guitar." He strummed a few chords and shook his head with a cocky grin. "That guy who is giving you trouble sounds like a real fucking creep. You should dump him."  
"Well...We're not dating...Why am I telling you this. You probably don't want to hear it."  
"No, please go for it. It's not healthy to keep it all bottled in. My name is Luka. What was yours?"  
"Marinette. And I am pissed off..."SHe sat down beside him. The guitar was cradling his junk so she couldn't actually see his cock. It was probably nowhere near as perfect as Adrien's lovely cock and massive heavy balls. But a girl could dream. She sighed in dissatisfaction before gazing towards the wall. The boat rocking slightly.

"This guy that I've been secretly hooking up with over the past few months has been giving me the cold shoulder. Which I wouldn't mind so much if he didn't also go around hooking up with girls right in front of me! And on top of that I really had feelings for this guy! I mean my guts got all weird and my thighs got slippery, my panties turned into a god damn slip in slide." Marinette said poetically as she sighed and rubbed her sides and shivered in delight just imagining Adrien covering her body in tiny kisses. She then frowned and slumped.  
"But now I just feel like a stupid naive fool. And it's not like I can just avoid seeing him! We need to meet up on a nearly daily basis. For work and stuff. It's frustrating." She finished sighing in dejection. "Who am I kidding, you must think I am a total loser too."

"Nah not really. If you want my advice find someone who you don't mind hooking up with. That girl friend of yours Alya, she would probably jump your bones in a heartbeat. Juleka rants about how gay she is for you all the time. It's pretty annoying actually." Luka said without bothering to explain himself too much. Marinette blushed and twirled her fingers through her hair in amazement.

"I don't know. Alya is cute as all hell...But I sort of like boys more. And this one boy he really really really got to me in a way that no other guy has..."She said in sorrow. He quirked an eyebrow before smiling cockily.  
"How big? Come on. I won't tell." MArinette giggled before holding her hands up and drawing them apart, wide, wider, and then got to the perfect size. She sighed in delight, she could almost visualize the hot girthy dick sitting right there for her pleasure. Luka snorted and shook his head.  
"That? That's like my size. And it all comes down to technique anyway." He said, he put his guitar to the side. Marinette quirked an eyebrow completely unimpressed. Sure it was a hefty cock, but it was smaller then Adrien's. Maybe half his size. Luka then gripped his dick and rubbed it rapidly. Marinette's eyes bulged out as it expanded. It was like a magic trick. Luka's cock slowly grew bigger and bigger until she was face first against the massive cock. Her nose rubbing the head, her tongue popped out and her eyes crossed as she tried to keep it in her line of sight.

"Holy shit." She mummered in delight. Luka quirked a knowing eyebrow. He was cocky and he knew it. The ship suddenly spasmed and shook tilting over to one side dramatically. Marinette yelped as she slid and found herself sitting in his lap. His cock slipped between her legs and she felt it pressing through her shirt against the small of her back.  
"So...you up for some pounding?" Luka teased. Marinette gasped as the broken bed they were on changed and shifted into a rotating circular waterbed. The room turned into a honeymoon suite on a cruise line and mood music began playing.  
"Now I am." She giggled. Luka gazed up at the deck in concern. She grabbed his face and turned it back towards hers. "Hey, don't worry about what's happening up there. Just fuck me. Got it?"

* * *

Earlier. Anarka sat on the deck, her legs spread and the smoke from the fine herb blowing out her nostrils engulfing the other women on board. Alya was giggling as she took the joint and smoked some more before passing it over to Rose. Rose had Juleka's head in her lap and was ruffling her purple hair before passing the plant on towards Alix. They were all pretty stoned, or had a very awesome contact high. And were just enjoying being so close.

Anarka moaned as she cupped one of her massive tits. Rose licked her lip as she admired the large gorgeous globes. So big and pretty, she wondered when Juleka's would really blossom, sure they were plenty big now, but Rose liked a girl with massive breasts. She liked to suck them.

"Alright...anyone want another hit my hearties?" Anarka asked with a bit of a pirate themed twang in her voice. Alya was going to raise her hand eager for the enjoyable feeling to continue. But then a loud screech filled the air.  
"Anarka! Captain Coufine! This is Roger with the police department!" A loud obnoxious nasally voice interrupted the party going on on the deck. Anarka groaned and rolled her eyes in irritation at the interruption.

"Mom. Please don't freak out." Juleka begged as Anarka stood and stretched before strutting her stuff to the side of the boat.  
"What the fuck do you want you land lubber?!" Anarka shouted down towards the scowling balding short tubby policeman who had not gotten laid in weeks. He shifted and scratched his balls obnoxiously. Roger flipped out a small notebook and began writing down tickets and waving his book at her.

"You are parked illegally, so that is a ticket, I smell marijuana on the air which is another ticket, it might be legal but the smell pollutes the air which is still another ticket, public indeceny! That's another one! I mean good god woman what would your children say?"  
"Probably that their mama has a nice set of tits. Something that I'm sure your daughter says about yours." She said scornfully as the mans face turned a bright red.

The beta male incel was soon shouting up at the alpha woman as she glowered and ground her teeth. She gripped her ship, how dare he imply that she was a bad mother! That this was not a ship shape boat! That she was not the greatest anarchist pirate captain who ever lived!

Across town in a small room a window opened and a man wearing a pimp robe, a full face gimp mask and large leather straps moaned as Nathalie sucked aggressively on his long firm cock.  
"How wonderful, a woman kept down by the system so long. I believe that a pirates life for me is the best way to defeat those troublesome heroes once and for all!" HawkDaddy monologued to himself as he plucked an akuma out of the air. Infected it and sent it on its way.

Nathalie rolled her eyes behind her glasses as she squatted on her heels before Gabriel. She felt her slick juices dribble down her thighs, and absolutely ruin her thong. She had been deep throating him for what felt like hours and he still hadn't orgasmed yet. Honestly the assistant was getting bored of all of this stupid shit. She wanted a good hard fucking already! She wanted a dick in between her legs! And she was this close to snapping and going insane if she didn't actually get it! She continued to suckle on his big firm cock, at least she still got a tasty treat from his dick every now and again.

That was the only reason why she hadn't quit long before. But she was still considering it since she had not gotten a good strong dicking for a while. She stood up and wiped her lips before walking out of the room. She had to get her drones ready to record everything after all. She wiggled down the hall, her hips shaking from side to side as she sucked at her fingers wondering how the battle must be going so far.

Anarka chortled loudly as the ship sped down the river, turning up massive waves. It was now dark pink ocean liner, with a nude woman as a figure head with absolutely monstorously huge knockers and a dick sticking out. Futa for the win! Anakra was completely nude but coated in long black striped tattoos, she had on a captains hat and large thick nipple rings. Her crew of hypnotized pirate sluts were busy running around hoisting anchors, trimming bushes and enjoying their new sexy pirate outfits that let their tits hang free and their pussy's out to the breeze.

The only one who didn't look like he was having a good time was Roger from where he was hanging upside down nude with a ball gag in his mouth as he bounced along to the rocking waves.

"Now my pretty's! We will be heading straight for open waters! Where no one can tell us what to do!"  
"Aye aye captain!" The ship of sluts cried out in unison smartly flipping off their beloved leader. Their minds were cloudy and their heads were held up with sparkles in their eyes. This was a wonderful day to be a pirate where you could do whatever you wished!

Chad Noir sat on a nearby building as he watched the ship pass underneath a bridge. He sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"Well no rest for the wicked. Sorry Kagami but it looks like I am going to be late to our little date after all." He sighed as he jumped down. At least he had a nice bootilicious ass to keep himself company on this one.

Chad Noir landed behind Anarka and slipped his hands around and cupped her large squishy tits, giving them a strong eager grope. His lips parting as he grinned lecherously.  
"Yo yo yo my sexy hoe! And a bottle of rum! What do we have here?" He said as he teased her erect nipples." Anarka gasped and the entire ship froze and seemed to shiver. Chad Noir quirked an eyebrow. It seemed that controlling her nipples controlled the ship. That was useful. He glanced over her shoulder and winked at the pirate girls as they stood and picked up swords and dildos that had been left lying around.

"Hold shipmates!" Captain Hardcock commanded and glanced over her shoulder, her eyes burning with overwhelming lust. "Now who might you be landlubber?"

"You can call my Captain Chad Noir. Pirate of France. And you're captain hard cock right? Well I would like to introduce you to mine." He slipped his dick out of his pants, it was his typical open chested leather jumpsuit with a tail and the zipper had been half down anyway. He was a little pissed off that he wasn't going to get to fuck Kagami but he was going to more then make up for it by fucking this hot bitch.

"Oh my..."Anarka cried out blushing as red as her hair. The ship seemed to be tossing and turning as the pirate sluts kept their balance and slowly moved forwards.

"HALT! All of you! Captain gets to go first!" She commanded them as iron chains hung above the sluts. They all paused. Mylene was slowly massaging her mound while sucking on a nipple with eager horny anticipation. Alix was gripping Alya's tits and plucking at the nipples making the tanned girl moan and gasp in delight. Chad Noir winked at Juleka and Rose knowingly.  
"By the way, congrats to you two! I think that after a few of our other past encounters you might have been knocked up! So take a test or something." Juleka and Rose's eyes widened in shock before they glanced at each other and back to Chad.

"Wait...what?!" They squealed before Anarkas groans drowned them outt. He had spanked her ass hard before slamming her down against the wheel. He spread her legs and shoved himself almost cruelly into her awaiting cunt. He moaned as she softly squeezed him. She was like a massive warm pillow, embracing his dick and taking it deep deep deep within her body. She moaned and gasped, shivering and shaking her booty. They clapped wetly for him, damp with sweat. He ran his hand up and down her sides before giving her a firmer spank to the ass.

"Oh my!" She shouted again "Yes! Ravage this old salt dogs booty!"  
"So I have your permission to 'cum' aboard?" He said as his throbbing inches plowed into her treasure chest.  
"Ayeaye captain!" Anaraka cried out happy as could be! Her mind was swimming in an ocean of pleasure, her eyes crossed and her tongue lolled out as she felt salty sweat trickle down her shoulder blades. Her nipples rings became caught int he wheel and she hoped against hope that he wouldn't accidentally tear them off. Adrien gripped her hips and pulled her backwards until her tits stretched out like long water balloons. He grinned as she yowled and howled, slipping up and down his slippery cock. He had been so wet before! Or maybe her pussy was just naturally inclined to be as slippery as an eel.

Marinette gasped as Luka kissed her neck. He was massaging her shoulders and dropping his fingers steadily down her back. She was seated in his lap, holding his cock like it was a joystick, giving it long firm strokes as she admired the length and vein positions. He was so hard. And big! She loved the subtle differences, it wasn't like she had had many dicks in her life...and this was one fantastic cock! It just trembled in her hands. Like a caged cobra.

It seemed to sniff in her hands, giving little spurts of pre cum now and again. She moaned before bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean. His cum was a little salty, like the ocean, and very very filling. Her pigtails seemed to rise up an inch in eager anticipation. He brought his hands away from her shoulders and cupped her dripping nude mound.

"I'm ready. How about you?" He asked kindly as she nodded happy as could be. Luka gripped her shoulders and helped her up. She positioned the dick around until the cock head was aimed directly at her pussy. She moaned as he began to slide in. She winced and moaned. Her face screwing up in concentration. She prepared herself for the deep plunge when he gripped her by the tits and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Hey. Don't worry. Just go slow and enjoy it." He said. She turned her head to the side and then gasped. He was going into her slowly, very carefully feeling out every last inch. She gasped as his dick took a very sensitive nub and rubbed it. His fingers were masters at playing guitar, but his cock was a master at playing her pussy! SHe moaned and felt her entire face heat up. She moaned in embarassment and covered her eyes guilty that he had brought that out of her.

He gripped her fingers and brought them down to kiss the tip of each one. She felt her heart rate beat wildly out of control, her eyes filled with hearts as she felt his cock explore her. She was clay and his dick was a master sculptor. She moaned and wiggled around trying to fit more and more of him into her. He finally chuckled realizing just how eager she was and so plunged his dick all the way to the back of her womb.

They bounced on the water bed, it sloshed beneath them and made her yelp and hang onto him. His nipples rubbing beneath her palms as he cupped her ass. He began to thrust upwards and she had to hold on for dear life as they were tossed over the water bed, it was impossible to get a good position on it. She moaned, her entire core felt like it was burning up. He was goiing slow and she was becoming more and more worked up. He didn't have to be intense in order to try too hard. He just needed to be patient and skillful with her.

She orgasmed and collapsed against him. But his cock was still plunging in and out of her. Luka gripped one of her legs and pulled it to the side. Finding out how far her range of motion was he gripped the other and she found herself doing a split as he plowed in and out of her gripping slippery cunt. Luka moaned as she orgasmed once again. Slowly starting to stain the sheets directly beneath them.

"Fuck me. Fuck me like crazy. Fuck me like there is no tomorrow. Screw my brains out! Make my pussy pop! Pwn me!" Marinette mumbled into his ear. Too exhausted from just two orgasms to actually say anything. Her arousal was starting to really mess with her head as she blinked and bounced and smiled up at the man. He grinned. She was so much more vocal then Juleka, although not as intense as his mom. It was a nice middle ground. On top of that she was cute as hell.

Juleka gasped as she gripped her moms face and kissed her insistently. The other girls swinging from the mast and moaning in delight, their cream pied pussy's leaking thick wads of cum as Chad Noir wiped his face. He had been fucking Anarka for what felt like hours now. And she had just now let the little fluttery butterfly fly away. He had snagged it and destroyed it without a second thought.

"Where the hell is Mari-I mean Bimbo Bug?" Chad Noir corrected himself as the red headed pirate queen slowly moaned and more of his cum oozed down his cock and dripped loudly onto the deck. She blinked owlishly behind her glasses, her mind completely snapped as she licked her lips and played with her sore red nipples. Her loving daughter had moved downwards to give them a bit of attention.

They had been screwing for hours and now that everyone was back to normal Adrien thought that he and Marinette might have time to talk. He paused and sniffed. He smelled something. Something familiar...Marinettes pussy...But it wasn't open for him. He quickly ran to the side and dropped his baton before sliding down it and peeking into a window. There was a nude sweat covered Marinette. She had gathered her clothes and kissed a guy with blue hair. He had his hands behind his head and was smiling as he cupped her booty.

"Thanks for the fuck Luka. I needed that."  
"No problem Marinette. And I am totally fine with keeping this between us." He teased causing her to blush before humming and walking from the room. Adrien gasped before growling. Luka remained immobile on his bed. Too fucked to move, he was actually a little sore. She was a real beast when she wanted to be. He fingered the scratch marks on his pectorals. Who would have guessed that cute little virgin Mari could be such a man eater.

"You two." Chad Noir growled at Juleka and Anarka. They gasped before squealing as he tossed them over his shoulders. "We're not done yet."

Luka smiled as he heard his mom and sister have some fun right next door. By the loud wet pounding it sounded like they were planning on partying all night. He couldn't do anything but lie there and listen though. He was too tired and sore from boning Marinette. He would join in in the morning if they were up for it.

Roger dangled from the mast, slowly turning in the breeze as the fat nude cop softly pitied his bad luck and crappy life. The other girls had gotten down hours ago and had gone off to hunt for their bestie. After all their friend group stuck to a strick hoes before bros policy. And they weren't going to just get some dick from Chad Noir without telling Virgin Mari all about it.

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace.**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or shit with elderly people. Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	35. Chapter 35:Princess Phera-Moan

**Review faste rupdates if faster reviews. All are aged up, all are adults. Rated M.**

**Princess Phere-moan aka Princess Milking.**

Rose was anxiously pacing her room. She flopped down onto her massive pile of stuffed animals and glanced at the pregnancy test that she had snuck out of her moms bathroom.  
"Shit. Shoot. Damn. Darn." The pink colored imp of a girl swore before sitting back up. She bounced her knee and gazed at her phone. She picked it up, made some cute duck lips and snapped a photo of her in her cute new thong and bra set that held up her respectable bust, showed off her kick ass eight pack and her cute perky butt. She had been going to the gym to get into killer shape. And also going to the night gym to use the more 'adult' equipments.

She looked kick ass, felt kick ass, and apparently had gotten knocked up by the stray alley cat Chad Noir!  
"Well what am I going to do now?" She muttered annoyed. She sure as hell couldn't tell her parents! They would freak the fuck out. She needed to find someone, hopefully someone that could also help Juleka out. She loved Juleka more then air itself and would fucking walk through fire for that sexy piece of ass.

They had to find husbands now she guessed. Or maybe join a commune and raise their kids like weird gypsy travelers! Rose moaned and rubbed her forehead. Thinking was hard. She absentmindedly wondered where her favorite dildo was, it was long and purple and had been specially designed to resemble Juleka's fingers so that she would always be around, even when she wasn't.

Rose's phone buzzed with a video of some prince landing in the city. Rose sat up and looked at the video, he was cute. He had an armored guard of women soliders in tight form fitting leather jump suits and were all weilding big big rifles. Rose smiled and licked her lips, so much pretty boob flesh. She admired the way that the cute little beta male greeted people. She just wanted to eat him up.

It said that his country was loaded too! She tapped her chin in thought, she wondered if maybe having a baby daddy wouldn't be such a bad idea...She did not even notice the small black butterfly as it flapped down and slide into the back of her head.

* * *

"TIKKI! What is this?!" Marinette demanded as she stood in front of the fridge holding a massive gallon milk carton that said 'Adrien's dick Juice' on the front with a drawing of an orgasming penise. Tikki the six and a half foot tall, muscle bound, soft breasted, amazonian of creation, fertility and fucking chomped down on her breakfast. She rasied a spoon and wiggled it naughtily at the frowning pigtailed bimbo.

"I think you know exactly what it is. Naughty girl." Tikki teased as she scooped up some more. Her cereal was tasty today, made all the better since she had not used milk but instead the big cups of cum that dripped out of that bottle. "Besides you've been hogging that cute stud all for yourself lately. Mama Tikki wanted some tasty action. I can't just focus on breaking in that bitch all the time." She said pointing towards the resting Gina who was passed out naked on the sofa with her legs spread and snoring softly. Tikki stood up and let her robe open up to show off her massive breeder hips and fine slippery cunt.

"What's the matter sweetie? Do we need to go back to our nightly routine?" Tikki teased as she poked Marinette's puffed out cheeks. Marinette growled and shoved the large bottle into Tikki's waiting hands. Tikki licked her lips as the nude Marinette stomped away.

"Just get rid of it! Chug it! Dump it! I don't care!" She shouted over her shoulder as she left. Tikki chuckled in amazement, dump it? Oh no this stuff was way too good to be dumped down the drain like common dick milk! This was great stuff! And it had taken her a long time to actually harvest enough. She shrugged, if Marinette didn't want any then she wouldn't force her to drink any. Tikki had been flavoring her cereal with it instead of milk for a few weeks now. She placed the bottle to her lips and started to chug deeply. She sighed and breathed through her nose and down the bottle went until the entire thing was drained.

She popped her lips off and sighed. She looked sadly at the empty bottle, it looked like Marinette was getting sort of pissed off over Adrien's cum. Which was weird...Tikki shrugged before grinning, she just had a great idea! One that might just add a sexy little spin to their bordello that the other women were setting up! Tikki had wanted to contribute somehow, and this seemed like the best way to go about it!

Tikki skipped to the window and popped it open, she was so glad that she was able to use the entire apartment now. She focused and sighed as she slowly visualized a few glass bottles and suction tubes and a few other tiny instruments that she would need for this to work. She finally grinned once it was completed. She then jumped into the air and flew off towards her first target! She knew that it would be there, just the thing that she needed to replace the cum that had been filling up their cereal!

Marinette growled as she paced in her room. How dare that jerk! Really! How dare he! What the hell was Adrien thinking? Were all dudes just dicks? She wondered if she should go over to his house and beat the shit out of him. She stopped and took a deep breath. She saw Tikki fly past the window holding what looked like an industrial sized milking machine. One problem at a time, and Adrien was taking point in her mind. She was focusing exclusively on him right now.

She felt her phone buzz and clicked it open, her eyes began to twitch at what was on her screen. There was Adrien dressed up as Chad Noir, he was clearly abusing his powers. He was also abusing Anarka's pussy without a second thought. Anarka was on her back with her legs spread as her tongue poked out from her lips. Marinette collapsed to the ground, her legs splaying as she gazed in wide eyed shock at the picture before her. Adrien was thrusting with demonic abandonment into her tight pink pussy. The sound was off but she could make out Juleka mouthing something filthy into her moms ear. Anarka tossed her head and laughed her deep bellowing laugh.

Chad Noir quirked an eyebrow and twisted his hips, he managed to dig his hands underneath Anarka's booty cheeks and lift up so that she had her arms and legs wrapped firmly around his chiseled young torso. Juleka took control of the recording baton and was getting plenty of intense close ups of her mommies face as it screwed up in pleasure, her pussy lips just eating up that massive dick. There would be no way that she could walk tomorrow, and by the way that Juleka was blushing and shifting the camera it was clearly obvious that the horny little big tittied goth slut was going to get pounded into next week just as soon as her mom orgasmed. Anarka's ass cheeks clenched down deeply and Chad Noir's claws dug into them leaving thick red lines to mark his territory.

Marinette growled and prepared to stand up, she was going back to Luka's place and she was going to fuck that hot piece of ass until she couldn;t move anymore! And she was probably going to kick Anarka's ass if she ever saw the slutty wanna be pirate again! Who did that old heifer think she was fucking a young fertile bull like Adrien? His cock belonged with her! And only with her! She could not believe the nerve of some people and how they would try to steal another persons man!

Marinette began to stomp towards the window before pausing, the picture had changed, it was no longer of the inside of the house boat where Anarka and Juleka were, now it was a very familiar apartment that had grown to be a second home for her in her civilian disguise, Marinette gripped the side of her phone and turned up the volume, her eyes widened as her jaw dropped open in shock at what she was hearing and seeing.

"You like that? Huh? God you are so tight!" Chad Noir moaned as he fucked Marlena doggy style, her large pregnant belly bouncing and slippery with sweat and cum as he pounded into her without any sort of protection. It wasn't like she could get any more pregnant. She was gasping and moaning, her massive tits bouncing and being held by her two daughters. Ella and Etta were moaning in delight as they fingerbanged themselves and sucked greedily on Marlena's massive lactating tits.

"Soooo Tasty mommy!" Ella and Etta moaned out together, their brains almost seemed to be connected as one as the petite yet still bootilicious rave queens sucked harder and harder. Trying to get as much of their moms tasty milk down their throats as possible.  
"Oh my god! So big! You're stretching me!" Marlena cried out as her lover generously sprayed his cum into her. "Oh god yes! Fill me up!"  
"I think they they're kicking." He teased as he rubbed her belly. She moaned and blinked her wet eyes were wide and cow like. She was little more then a brood mare for his thick hot seed.  
"They can't wait to get out and meet their daddy." SHe responded with a wide wet smile as she drooled viciously. Chad Noir pulled out and moaned as he sprayed his cum across her ass and back. Her large twerking booty clenched and she then collapsed onto her side. Sighing in delight. Chad Noir was on his back and gestured to the younger girls.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Clean your daddy's big throbbing cock." He teased as the two instantly launched themselves onto him and began slurping loudly as their tongues shared the taste of their mommy's juices and his thick mind altering cum.

Marinette heard her phone start to screech as she squeezed it too hard.  
"Okay, it is on. That bitch is going to get it." She growled as she sprinted out of her room and towards the best dick that she could find.

Tikki landed outside of Marlena's window and glanced inside. Ella and Etta were asleep cuddling in the corner with their hands entwined and their lips pressed together. The cute little twins in a puddle of thick hot cum. Tikki snuck in and handcuffed the two together before putting blindfolds on them. They could not even move they were so fucked stupid. She then turned to the one that she needed.

Tikki grinned as she bound Marlena's arms and legs, got her into an upright position, slipped a blindfold over her eyes and attached the milking machine. She then turned it on, within seconds the suction started and the woman gasped awake.  
"W-what?" The hot milf gasped and moaned as she rubbed her thick juicy thighs together. Tikki shushed her and then adjusted her voice so that it matched Adriens.

"Don't worry hot stuff. I just wanted to come and collect something." Tikki said before giving her one hell of a kiss to the lips. Marlena shivered as she felt her milk get sucked up. She moaned and wiggled she was completely immobile and she was starting to get horny again. Tikki grinned before she gripped the two specially created heated vibrators that she had designed for just such a purpose. Marlena gasped as she felt them pressed to her ass hole and pussy lips and then cried out in joy as she felt them enter her as the same time. Slowly and softly rocking in and out of her. She moaned and rolled her shoulders, her lips parting only to have a tongue get shoved down her throat.

Tikki glanced critically at the massive bottle that she had. It was magical and could hold up to ten gallons without running out of space...But she didn't think that Marlena had enough milk for it. She tsked and shook her head. That was disappointing! Especially since Tikki had wanted to drain the big bootied breeder bitch. She grinned to herself and pressed her hand to the large taunt belly. She left a little extra bit of fertility in there. It should definitely lead to something entertaining happening in the future!

Marinette skidded to a halt outside of the house boat and stomped on. Planning on giving Adrien a piece of her mind if he was still there! She got on and passed by Anarka's bedroom door. She paused and stepped inside. It stunk of sex, and the heat of three bodies having fucked for hours and hours. She glanced around and spotted Anarka on the bed with her wide thick breeder legs open. A large pearl of cum starting to drip out.

Marinette dropped to her knees, her daisy dukes stretching and threatening to tear. She stuck her lips to Anarka's pussy and gave a lick. She nodded satisfied. It was definitely Adrien's cum. She took a few more licks and heard Anarka groan before her hand moved to cup her own pussy and flick the clit. Playing with it. Getting more and more aroused.

"Horny old milf. Man stealer." Marinette grumbled out as she stood up and backed out of the room. A pair of strong arms embraced her and she felt a face burrow into ehr neck. She gasped as she felt her core tighten and begin to melt outwards.  
"Hey hot stuff." Luka said as he gripped her tight strong abs and caressed them lovingly. "Want to go a couple of rounds? You seem stressed. Let me help you out." Marinette moaned as her entire face turned a bright pink. She cupped Luka's head and moaned in delight.

"Fuck me until I can't move." She begged. She whooped when within moments she found herself in his bedroom with her clothes off. He was a master at that, his fingers were strong and quick and she found herself nude laying on her back on his bed. His large hand touching her ass and her pussy at the same time. Then like an experienced crab claw he managed to slip his thumb into her ass hole while finger fucking her with the rest of his fingers. Marinette gasped and arched her back. Her teeth chattered and she bit at the air. Thick muscles stood out on her throat as she moaned and wiggled her hips. His thick hard cock slapped at her lower thigh and she blinked back tears of pleasure.

He was so strong! And so big! He grinned as he pulled his hand away and she gripped it, pulled him forwards and slipped his strong pointer and pinky finger into her mouth to give it long pleasureable sucks. He moaned and gripped his cock shaft before sliding his entire length inside of her. Marinette groaned and wiggled to try and accept his growth. His cock was so big, and made her feel so tight! She was getting stretched around it as she tried to engulf more and more of his cock and shaft. Finally after what felt like hours of blacking out and waking up as his dick entered her, she felt his balls slap rudely against her entrance.

Her eyes twitched and she moaned, her pink lips pursed together, she gasped as his lips pressed to hers. She felt his flavor fill up her mouth. She blinked and wondered why it vaguely tasted like Juleka's pussy lips.

Marinette's phone was buzzing and she just absentmindedly blinked at it. SHe rolled over until her legs were wrapped around his hips and he was plowing into her from behind. She grabbed the phone, stuck out her tongue and threw up her middle finger. She snapped a few pictures and angriliy texted them to Adrien, if he wanted to play this game well then fuck him! They were going to do it!

Chad Noir growled as he screwed his cock in and out of Ms. Busty and Ms. Mendeliev. The tight nosed science teacher was feverishly french kissing the home room teacher. Their hair was clumped together as the superhero of Paris began pumping his dick into one and then into another. They had a sticky connecting slimy center sticking them together. His cum had dripped out of one and pooled on the belly of the other. He gripped Ms. Busty by the hair and shoved her face deeper against Ms. M. The two women were panting and gasping, this had to be the longest fucking of their lives! They had no idea when it had began, their entire day since he showed up and whipped out his throbbing massive cock had become a blur. A beautiful delightful cum filled blur but a blur all the same.

"Slow...Please...Rest...Water..."Mrs. Busty begged before moaning as a firm nose rubbed her sensitive big pink nipples and then a mouth latched on in a vain attempt to suckle milk out of the massive but dry pleasure globes.  
"You can rest when I'm done here." Chad Noir growled as sweat stained his bare chest. He had been jumping around in only underwear all day, his cock ring was throbbing as his dick was rubbed raw and red from all of the sex that it had gotten into. He growled and knew that he had to really screw the pissed off Bimbo over.

Luka growled as his cock pounded in and out of Marinette's dripping wet pussy. She was so tight, so hot, so ready for him. He could not believe just how lucky he was that he got to fuck this tight cunt for all that it was worth! Marinete gasped and sighed in delight, her eyes were brimming over with lust, this was all she needed! A good hard pounding. Another orgasm raced over her and she felt her eyes start to close. Maybe she could finally begin to relax...

Her phone buzzed and she instinctively picked it up. The picture that greeted her sent her mind into a spin. Sabine and Gina, on their backs with their hands crossed over their stomachs, their eyes wide and their tongues poking out as they gasped, cum pooling down their thighs and staining their sheets. Their pussy wide and filled to bursting. With a small cat face drawn over their cunts with permanent marker.

Marinette howled in rage as she orgasmed and Luka croaked as she nearly snapped his dick off with how strong her cunt muscles clamped down onto his shaft.  
"THISWASGREAT!GOTTOGO!TEXTYOULATER!BYE!" She shouted giving him a big wet kiss on the lips before sprinting off of the boat. Luka sat as his cock orgasmed once, twice, a third final time and he glanced down at his torn up bed.

Juleka was screeching from the other room about something. And ranting and raving. He shrugged and picked up his guitar, he always practiced better after a good hard screw.

Marinette was flying through the streets as she reviewed the other pictures the jerk had sent her. Manon and Nadja nude and stacked in a sexy pile with their blushing faces towards the camera. Sabrina and Alix entwined and kissing with cum swapping their lips. More Sabine on hands and knees, she really had to have a serious talk with her slutty mother about what was and wasn't okay. At least she wasn't parading around in public like some common street whore.

Marinette landed outside of Adrien's bedroom with a growl. Laying on the bed, cuddled arm in arm fast asleep were Mireile and Aurore, with vibrators shoved into their wad filled pussy's, on the highest settings, they would clench around it and sigh in happiness. Felica is still awake, strapped to the bed with a vibrator in her ass with a cat tail wiggling out of it. She is moaning and orgasming as her arms strain against the binds that keep her immobile. Nathalie is licking at her exposed cunt, getting it ready as the black haired secretary moans nude in between the lovely bang maids legs. She is wiggling her hips like a whore in heat. Eager for a pounding that will break her mind. She is coated in torn up clothing that looks like she went through a shredder. She guzzles down Felecia's cum eager for some of Adriens.

The shower turns off and out steps Adrien, his massive hard on still throbbing. He slaps his cock shaft and grins as he glances between the two final women.  
"After this I think that I am going to go over to Kagami's and have a little-"He is cut off as a rope wraps around his chest and he is yanked yelping out of the room. Nathalie glances up and pouts in irritation.

"God damn it. Not again." She growled before she glances at the wide eyed and horny Felecia.  
"Can-can you finish me please mistress?"  
"No." The secretary snaps before clicking out on her high heels.

"Is all of this really needed bimboboo?" Adrien teases as she tightens the bonds on him, they were on top of the mansion and he was clearly not going anywhere until she was done with him.  
"You are in a lot of trouble here mister." She snaps before materializing a massive spiked dildo. She nods. That should do. Her knees still felt weak from where Luka fucked her, but she was going almost exclusively off of rage at this point and would not stop for anything or anyone.  
"This isn't me trying to be kinky. This is me punishing you for being a cheating asshole." She said as she aimed the dildo up against his asshole. Adrien smirked, this would be fun, and it would be a learning experience for the two of them! He bet that by the end of it the two would be much much closer!

"Ah...where's the lube?" He asked nervously looking over his shoulder.  
"You don't speak." She snapped spanking his ass. Adrien's heart dropped as he realized just how serious she was. And how she was probably not going to be gentle.  
"Oh god my poor ass." He said as his butt clenched instinctively, he was definitely going to get something shoved up his ass. And she was not going to be gentle or use anything for lube. Not even spit.  
"Now you know how my heart feels. Ass." She says as she pulls the cock back in preperation to really fuck him over. They both pause as her phone buzzes. She stops and flips it open with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Crap." She pulled up the love update app from the Bimbo Blog and saw a picture of Rose cowering with some guy in a crown as Juleka pranced around in a pink spandex BDSM suit. There were sexy guard women wearing matching ones and a voyueristic woman with a fancy hat and a too tight business suit recording everything.

"Looks like Rose got akumatizied, fucked a guy, then Juleka got akumatizied to get revenge on the blonde bitch breaking the big breasted bimbos heart." Bimbo Bug said in irritation. "I guess we have to go save them."

Adrien sighed in relief as the rope poofed away. He stood up only to have the massive arm long dildo shoved against his mouth. "But this is far from over man slut."

"Got it." He replied in nervousness. "I can't believe that I forgot Rose...Or PRincess Phero-moan...I wonder why Hawkdaddy called the akuma back?"  
"Probably got bored since we weren't around to beat the shit out of her." Bimbo Bug responded as the two jumped from the roof and made their way across the city with dedicated looks in their eyes.

Juleka has a massive table over her head as she prepares to smash it down onto this grubby little twinks head. Rose is cuddled up to him and nearly in tears. The two naked jerks are shivering as Juleka stares down at them with fire in her eyes. She is about to totally wreck them when a large form tackles her off of the roof and punches her in the gut hard enough to deakumatize her. (Sometimes physical violence does safe the day in situations where they don't have time to fuck the villain into orgasm.)

Juleka groans as she sits up, rubbing her aching purple streaked head, wondering what the fuck just happened. She glances at PRince Ali who was on his knees in front of the best lay of his life. The blue eyed blonde haired girl is blushing and covering her mouth in fear and amazement. Her eyes dart around before she blurts out a massive

"YES!"

Prince Ali jumps up and down excitedly before embracing her. Rose's eyes fall as Juleka stands up in pained amazement. The two girls yelp as the superheroes of the city grab them and jump from the roof.  
"SORRY! NEED TO MAKE SURE BOTH CIVILIANS ARE SAFE! BE RIGHT BACK!" Bimbo Bug shouted cheerfully as they flew form the army of nude lady warriors who were covering their nipples in shocked amazement wondering what the fuck just happened and why they were naked.

"How could you!" Juleka shouted pushing the nude sweat stained Rose as she gripped the smaller womans shoulders. "I love you! And you go off to marry that beta male why? For what?"  
"Juleka I'm sorry! He caught me off guard! I love you too! But I'm knocked up! And I need to make sure that my baby has a steady income and-"  
"Wait...You're pregnant too?" Juleka said off guard as she presses her hand to her own belly. "Weird. Small world..."

They both glance at Chad Noir who giggles and shrugs. "Whoops?"  
"We are discussing this later." Bimbo Bug warns before she turns to the two nude women holding hands.  
"If I could make a suggestion? Both of you marry prince money bags to cover child raising and just fuck when he's not around. Everyone wins." Bimbo Bug said with a big grin. Both girls hold hands, look at each other, smile, and move in for a kiss. Just when a portal opens beneath them and they find themselves back in front of the wide mouthed short stocky prince.

"Good. Now that they are out of the way we can finally get at the real goods." Tikki said with her large milking contraption attached to her back. The red and black polka dotted goddess sighed in irritation and slapped her forehead. "UGH! Stupid me! I could have harvested some sweet sweet royal milk! Oh well next chapter."

"What...Tikki...what is that?" Marinette said pointing to the machine that she shrugged off. Tikki moved around both heroes, her massive frame hip checking them as she smirked.  
"Just a machine to replace all of the cum that I gargled down this morning. Thought I would replace it with milk instead. Want some?" She said pulling a cup out of midair like a massive nude, horny magician. Marinette took it and sipped it before her eyes lit up, it was the sweetest most flavorful creamest thing that she had ever tasted!

"Holy shit!" She shouted before Chad Noir took it and chugged some, his eyes widening.  
"WHOA!"  
"Yep! Now let mama Tikki get at your goods." Tikki demanded as she jumped onto Marinette and began sucking on her neck. Marinette giggled before squaking as Chad Noir joined her, giving Tikki's massive fat ass a spank leaving a red hand print before cupping MArinette's bouncing boob.

Hours later and after a sex battle that gave both ladies the dicking of the life time. With some highlights like Bimbo Bug eating out Tikki while Tikki ate out Bimbo Bug in a hot 69 lesbian action. Chad Noir pounding Marinette while Tikki squatted and slurped on her dripping cunt. Chad getting pounded in the ass by Bimbo Bug while pounding Tikki in her tight burning hot cunt.

The trio lay on the rooftop with their eyes closed and their chests billowing.  
"So fucking good." Tikki moaned as she popped her own nipple into her mouth and started sucking feverishly.  
"Just remember... You can go and take care of your harem, just as long as I am the alpha in your life. You fuck me twice a day at least and always come back for my bed. Got it?!" Bimbo Bug sleepily threatened Chad Noir as he mumbled and rubbed her sweat stained hair.

A newspaper article on the Bimbo Blog the next day talked about the three way wedding between Juleka, Rose and Prince Ali, and how the happy trio were returning to his home country for the wedding. And a new shop opening where the old DupainCheng bakery used to be. Now simply dubbed The Cheng Milk Bordello and Bakery, with frothy milk shakes in the front with a sexy creamy addictive sweets with a secret twist that Sabine would never reveal (Adrien's cum) and some naughty times for very special customers in the back.

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or shit with elderly people. Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	36. Chapter 36: Style Slut

**Review faster updates if faster reviews. All are aged up, all are adults. Rated M. **

**Queen Bitches**

Chloe was sitting in shock as she looked out her hotel window at the city before her. Her mind reeling as she tried to put two and two together and understand why the love of her life would cheat on her with some fucking titless bitch?! What normally happened when she got this worked up, was that she began monologuing to herself.

In her mind was a tiny pink room and in that room sat Chloe. And she was monologuing.

"I have loved Adrien Agreste and knew that I was going to marry him since the moment that we first met. Some people like my beta male cuckold father would call it a crush, some other people call it codependence. But I know what it is, I've read every storybook ever, and the smoking hot princess gets with their sexy stud at the end. And I am clearly royalty! Our relationship is true love! And I will cut any bitch that says otherwise!"

Chloe's body was twitching and her eyes were starting to blink, this was actually helping her out, maybe now she will be able to sprint down the school steps and strangle that man stealing harlot. She still thought that she was standing in front of the school.

"True love. What a wonderful thing, after my mommy left daddy to go to that wonderful land called the USA to party with hung models...I was alone...Then I was introduced to Adrien! And he was wonderful. We did everything together, practiced kissing, holding hands, and even when we got older found some of the old porno's that our moms starred in. Including one that had My mommy Audrey, along with Adrien's mom Emilie and her twin sister Amelie Graham de Vanily, and Adrien's father (Who was a pretty sexy hung stud, I see where Adrien get's it from) all three of them doing the greatest moves. Spread eagle, stacked spread eagle. The one where he fucks my mommy's face while eating out two women at once...It was all fantastic! And it ended with the title."

"Big tittied bitches get knocked up, directed and filmed by Nathalie Sancouer." Chloe muttered out as she twitched violently. Her eyes fluttered open but she still didn't see anything.

" It was then that I began having some kinky thoughts, wondering if maybe we were...half siblings...I don't know...I got our DNA tested after that but haven't looked at the results, the juicy possibility is just too good to get rid of! I still sometimes think of him as my missing family. And I know that he feels the same way. After all we've watched that shitty hentai together! He wanted to show it to me and since I love him so much I said yes. I might even start calling him Oni-chan like what the girls in it call their lovers. We would spend entire days watching this sexy smutty stuff, cuddling, having make out sessions...everything! Then that bitch showed up."

"Kagami." Chloe hissed, her teeth clenching. She wondered absentmindedly why her slave bitch Sabrina wasn't fanning her or something. Sabrina was asleep at home with a thick wad in her pussy and her mouth fucked stupid.

"I was the one there for him! But that bitch showed up with her agile figure, her perky athletic ass and flat tits. The only thing she had going was her willful personality! Chloe had C cup tits and nice hips. But I know my Adrie-cock! He likes softer rounder girls with ass for a fucking! I got surgery with tits and ass cheeks that would put my mommy's to shame! I had a killer fucking body! And then Kagami left to the land of rice, sunshine, hentai and girls in small school girl outfits! And that meant that Adrien was her's! All her's to do with as I liked!"

"And then he wouldn't even look at meeeee..."Chloe whined to herself as she wiggled in the chair and tried to force herself up. She had told everyone about how big and thick he was and how he was going to come to the school and pop her cherry and it was going to be awesome! But then when Adrien finally did arrive he didn't seem to want to deal with her at all. Which didn't make any sense! His nice guy act worked though, he was fending off girls right and left, she knew that it had to be an act though, he was just supposed to be a gentleman for her! No one else!"

"Inviso-slut. It all went better after Inviso-Slut!" Chloe shouted jumping out of her seat, her robe that she had been wearing for a week fell to the ground with a flutter. "That proves it! He loves me! He kissed me and squeezed my tit! Just like when we were younger and starting to go through puberty! Just like lovers under a blanket fort! He was the first person to every grope my tit, kiss me and give my nipple a little tweak! That proves it! He totally wants this bad ass!" She shouts spanking her own ass and marching towards the closet where she kept all of her kick ass clothing. She flung it open and began rummaging through. She paused when she found a pink thong that she had stolen from Marinette a few years back. She sighed dreamily and gave it a deep sniff and wiggled around in joy.

She had one hell of a big lesbian crush on that hot goody two shoes! "Oh those pullable pigtails! That nice firm butt! That fashion sense and big kissable lips! How I want to fuck you Virgin Mari!"

Chloe swooned onto her bed and tossed her hand dramatically over her eyes. Marinette had fallen hook line and sinker for Adrien's nice guy act, where he pretended to be a ray of innocent sunshine to rope girls in close before giving them a good firm dicking later on. It seemed to fool everyone in the class. And it should, it is a great act!

"There is just something about that Marinette...She is strong willed, cute as hell, athletic...wait am I describing Marinette or Kagami? Holy shit what if I have Adrien's Asian Kink? Maybe that's why I'm so jealous...I want Kagami all for myself...yeah...YES! All I need to do is steal her sword...cut that form fitting skirt and dress shirt off, free those bouncy breasts and killer abs...get my patented double ended Adrien dildo and sandwich myself between Kagami and Adrien! And then get the fucking that I so royally deserve!" She paused and sighed twiddling Marinette's thong between her fingers like a rubber band.

"Ah fuck it. What's the use...My mom still won't love me...Plus she is never coming back to town at this rate..." The door to her hotel room opened and a waiter carrying a tray of fresh fruit wandered in and left it at the foot of her bed with a small smile.

"Ah mistress has woken up in time for her mothers big debut yes?" He said with a crappy fake French accent. Chloe sat up with a quirked eyebrow.  
"The hell are you talking about?" The waiter held up a newspaper and Chloe grabbed it and scanned the headlines. Her eyes widened in shock. Her supermodel/fashion critic mommy back in town? And wearing body paint instead of clothes? And hosting a fashion show starring Virgin Mari's designs? And to add insult on top off it all Adrien was costarring with Audrey?!

"THAT BITCH!" Chloe shouted jumping up and sprinting into her closet. "If she thinks that she is going to get a single inch of my Adrien's cock or that cute disaster Marinette's pussy then she is in for a rude awakening! Audrey might want to fuck Adrien and pop Virgin Mari's pussy...but those honors belong to me! And me alone!" Chloe shouted flinging her clothes out of the closet as the butler stood there awkwardly before slowly backing out of the room.

Chloe finally came out with a grin as she held up a golden thong, golden nipple pasties and golden body paint that she had used once.  
"Everything is going to change after today." She growled with eager authority in her voice.

* * *

"I said I was sorry! Isn't that enough?" Adrien begged as Marinette held his dick lightly in her hands, moving it counterclockwise as she tapped her chin. He had not orgasmed all day! He was worried that he might get sick if he didn't blow his load now all across the hot piece of ass that was now head of his harem.  
"Nope!" Marinette giggled cutely as she ruffled his hair and pouted "You made me beg for it, and make a fool of myself. I'm going to get my pay back."

Adrien gulped as she slowly scratched his chest and yelped. "Hey! Go easy there! I need to model in a few hours! And you need to get ready to present the outfits."

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding.  
"Maybe we should just fuck later then." She sighed before pouting. "Which is a shame because I am just soooo horny!"  
"Hey I offered to include you in plenty of orgies before. You didn't have to go and sneak off to fuck Luka." Marinette cocked her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I never got any phone calls or texts or pictures or anything!"  
"Well I told Felecia to send one every time that I fucked her and the others. And I just guessed you never wanted to join in with your mom and Tikki for some reason..."

"What?! I love fucking my mom! That's like my favorite thing to do! Who kept on telling you otherwise?"  
"Felecia..."Adrien said as realization hit him like a sack of dildos. "Oh."  
"That jealous bitch. We are going to punish her later and probably beat the shit out of her...but for now..."Marinette stood up, walked and then slowly spread her legs and speared herself on his dick while doing a split. Wiggling her eyebrows and then rolling her hips. "For now let's just fuck."

The word rolled thickly off her tongue as Adrien moaned and held back his overwhelming desire to pump cup upon cup of cum into the hot pink snatch that embraced him. Adrien moaned and wiggled his hips as he strained in frustration against his bonds. Marinette giggled as a thumping came from downstairs. She felt wonderfully full and happy. In a way that had been lacking for many many many many days! She arched her back and bit her thumb as she admired the way that Adrien's mouth pursed up expectantly waiting for a kiss. She didn't know if she would give it to him though, she enjoyed teasing him just so much! And he was thumping and humping harder and harder into her, stretching and molding her. Almost driving away the Luka shape...she wondered if she could get a threesome action going sometime...

"OH! YOU BITCH!" Tikki shouted punching the trap door that lead to Marinette's room. She huffed as her massive nipples poked out like lewd thumbs, she gripped one and plucked at it in irritation. Her eyes rolling in her head as she huffed and panted. She was horny beyon belief! And Marinette was locking her out of the bedroom? Why?! Tikki deserved a good hard fucking!

"Now now Tikki don't act spoiled." Sabine chided as she pushed a massive dildo in and out of her dripping wet pussy. Tikki growled and rolled her eyes before sneaking over and taking one of the nude milfs nipples into her mouth. "See? Isn't that-ah!AH!-better? Just relax and suck and masturbate. I'm sure that the lovebirds will be more then happy to let you join them soon. Just have a bit of patience and soon we will all be one big happy family again soon!" Sabine teased Tikki's earlobe. Tikki responded by biting down on Sabines nipple and drawing back with a happy grin before jumping on top of her and gripping the dildo, giving it some magic and causing it to triple in size and become a double ended strap on.

"You're right hot stuff. Let's have some fun." Tikki teased with a wild fire like look in her eyes.

* * *

Audrey stepped out of the limo and glanced backwards at her pathetic cuckold of a husband who was moving like a fat white worm. Audrey spanked her bare ass and admired the way that the black and white paint did not even start to run. She was covered from the swell of her F cup breasts down to her ankles in black and white paint. One half of her luscious juicy yummy body was white the other black. Her bare nipples were firm in the brisk breeze that had started up.

She glanced scornfully down at the red carpet and gave it a kick.  
"Ridiculous! Utterly fucking ridiculous!" She complained as she began to march down the carpet, her booty was firm and tight and wiggling invitingly like a dogs tail. So it of course got most of the pictures.

She paused in the doorway and snapped her fingers for her phone bitch. The phone bitch was a short woman with a pair of generous tits and a trim waist and hips that carried Audrey's phones for her. Audrey picked it up and frowned. Not a single text or phone call from her beloved big cocked lover Gabriel...and she did not see any from that little slut who was going to be helping her actually put this show on! Just a lot of lovey dovey bullshit from her husband who continued to beg her to come home.

Audrey dialed the girls number and her eyes bugged out of their sockets at what she saw. The phone must have been turned on by accident because she doubted that Adrien Agreste had wanted anyone to see him getting rode like a stallion with a vibrator up his ass. He was groaning like wild and the blue haired half chinese girl was going wild. Her lips parted her eyes heavy with lust and her nipples sweating like mad.

"Oh...Oh those bitches." She grumbled out. Audrey had been planning on stealing little Adrien Agreste's virginty, hopefully dragging his massive cocked father into it and getting double teamed by the two biggest cocks in the city! But instead some little harlot had decided to steal what was Audrey's by right!

"And the bastards are late!" She snapped in annoyance. Audrey turned the phone off and tossed it away with a wave of her hand before smiling and waving at the camera as if nothing was wrong. Inside she was fuming. Gabriel had been ghosting her for a few years now, and she was starting to get progressively more and more pissed off.

She was even too angry to listen to the questions being tossed her way. The only thing that dragged her out of it was when she realized that they weren't asking about her!  
"You! Bitchy girl!" Audrey said pointing at Alya who took a step back in confusion. "Repeat your question."

"I just asked how does it feel to be on the same continent as your daughter." Alya repeated herself while pouting. Girl? She was all woman! She was wearing a sexy tight bussiness top and her sexiest short skirt! She looked mature as fuck! She knew Nino liked it, he had been checking her out while setting up his DJ equipment for the fashion show.

"My what? I don't have a daughter." Audrey said in confusion before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around with a raised eyebrow and her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Chloe was wearing black and white nipple pasties and a white thong with black high heels. SHe had copied her mothers style by slapping a coat of black paint on half of her body and white on the other half. She admired her nails before popping a hip and leaning on it with a smug grin.

"Hello mommy." She said wiggling her eyebrows. Audrey felt something inside of her snap and she grew rigid as a statue. This was not right! Everything was going very wrong!

Across Paris in a hidden location a man dressed in BDSM gear grinned maliciously as he stroked his erection.  
"Perfect, finally my masterpiece has reached completion! Now for the killing stroke that ruins this stuck up bitch and gets me the nipple clamps and cock ring of Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir!" He sent out his little Akuma that floated on the breeze before finally starting to move towards the woman who was frozen like a statue.  
"Style Slut." HawkDaddy said with a firm growl "Shut your mouth and listen. I am your new king now and your king demands your undying loyalty. You are to follow my orders and retrieve the nipple rings of Bimbo Bug and the cock ring of Chad Noir, for your service I will reward you with all of the hot young studs to fuck to your hearts content."

"Yes...YES! YES DADDY HAWKMASTER! Make me into your Style Queen Slut!" She shouted loudly.  
"Oh shit." Chloe, the reporters and the mayor all said at once as her hair shot up into a thick crown like style, her paint melted away and turned to golden glitter, clamping itself to her bare body and making her breasts appear even larger and bouncier.

"Hey! Sorry we're late! What did we miss?" Adrien shouted as he ran into the room wearing a black jacket, tight black leggings, and Marinette's designed hat, he was pulling the blushing smiling designer behind him. Marinette was wiggling in happiness clearly having just ben fucked to completeion a large number of times.

The two paused as Style Slut turned her cold golden gaze to them and raised her massive dildo shaped scepter. It glowed a bright gold before shooting out a beam and hitting the two heroes right in the chest. They both paused before gasping and turning to into bright golden statues. Adrien's massive cock tore through his pants and was fully erect. He stood frozen as Marinette dropped to her knees and bowed before her new and amazing queen.

Screams filled the entire room as the Style Slut turned in a circle and blasted the ridiculous ungolden members of this crappy city with her powerful golden rod.

Her naked golden slaves slowly began to line up. Nino ducked beneath his booth and sighed in delight. It had missed him, poor Adrien and Marinette though, that had to suck, at least it probably wouldn't last that long. Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir would save the day soon. He relaxed and leaned back whipping out his massive hard on and giving it a few firm strokes. He grinned and got comfortable, putting his hand behind his head and relaxing. He jerked suddenly when a pair of lips brushed the tip of his cock. His eyes widened as he saw a nude golden Alya crawl towards him.

"Alya? Babe? You okay?" He asked nervously as she began to pluck at his cock head and then at her nipples. Her eagerness flooding out of her. She began to lower herself onto him, her hands going behind his neck. Nino got onto his knees as she wrapped her legs behind his legs and slowly slide onto him. Still completely silent. He gasped as a furnace like heat spread out of her cunt and engulfed his cock like a warmed sleeve. He moaned and wondered why the gorgeous big breasted bitch was fucking him and not following her queens orders.

"Were you really so horny that you had to fuck me instead of following the orders of your queen?" He said with a grin as she began to slip up and down his shaft. Her eyes wide open as they stared unblinking into his very soul. He smiled. Well he wasn't going to complain! It felt like it had been a hot minute since he last fucked her. Nino moaned as he orgasmed deep inside of her. He waited for her accompanying groan but only got more sliding. He chuckled nervously. She looked like she had just started. He started to worry that this might take a while.

"Hurry up Bimbo Bug." Nino whispered as Alya robotically slid up and down his cock like a silent cock sleeve. She was like a living moving cum dumpster.

* * *

"Oh shit. It looks like Adrien is a living Dildo now." Tikki moaned in disappointment as she watched that style slut fuck him silly on top of the sexy eifel tower. "And here I thought that those two were smart enough to not get caught and captured." She tutted before standing up from the bed. Gina and Sabine were on their backs with vibrators still shoved up their damp and gushing pussy's.

Tikki had fucked them into unconsciousness and then fucked them for a few additional hours. After all she was a goddess of fertility and fucking! If she didn't get her rocks off then she would go nuts! She sighed and gazed down at Sabine before giving her tasty lips a long lingering kiss.  
"I'll let you sleep through this one. Mama Tikki will take care of everything." She said before walking to the window and hopping out. She flew over the city while trying to think. That was the hard part, trying to think shit through, she mostly just liked fucking. All the planning was Marinette's job!

"Or..."She said with a grin as she started to float towards a small massage parlor, that also sold mind altering drugs in the back if you knew the right words.  
"Hey there sugar slut." A small black flying rat cat thing said as Plagg landed beside Tikki who was squatting on the windowsill and gazing with voyueristic enjoyment at the spectacle before her.

The woman did not look to be two hundred years old. In fact she hardly looked over thirty. Her tits were a firm CC cup, her booty was nice and soft and vaguely squishy but had a perfect rounded quality. Her belly was light and clear of blemishes, her nipples were a dark brown. The only thing to betray her age was that she had a streak of white in her blonde hair. The ancient holder of the miraculous box didn't even have wrinkles! She looked like a tasty treat!

Tikki grinned and drooled softly as she watched Mrs. Lenoir ride the great grandson of the original owner of the magical box, a Mr. Fu. Mrs. Lenoir always went out of her way to find the man and then fuck him into oblivion. This stud was short and stocky, with muscles on his muscles, a shaved head but a dramatic looking beard and mustache. His hands dug into Mrs. Lenoir's hips as he moaned and arched his back.

"So hawt." Tikki breathed out as she rubbed her nipples against the glass, causing tiny cracks to appear in it. She yelped when her hair was tugged. She glowered at her 'partner' in irritation.  
"Keep focused Sugar Slut. We need to get back to the plot. This story isn't going to tell itself, you need to get that box and save our masters." Plagg chastized the airheaded horny bitch.

Tikki rolled her eyes in irritation before phasing through the window and landing in the room. The two lovers were so focused on each other and pounding away that they did not even notice her move to the box covered in porno magazines. She flipped the box open and tapped her chin. She could choose wisely, weigh out the options and try to find the best one that would help Marinette stop the supervillain...Or she could just take the entire box because she is a boss ass bitch who does what she likes!

Plagg rolled his eyes as Tikki walked out of the room with the box under one arm. Fu and Lenoir did not even seem to notice or care.  
"I am surrounded by horny idiots." The poor tiniest kwamii complained as he flew after the sexy amazonian who had all the powers of the universe under her hands.

* * *

Audrey howled as she pounded her rear down across the massive golden cock.  
"So good! Yes my prince! Fuck me harder! HARDER!" She ordered the golden statue that did not move an inch. Adrien did not feel or see anything, this was all for the Style Slut's pleasure. Marinette stood at attention in an army of golden men and women. Chloe passed by her classmate with a loving look. She would be the one to save the day! She would be the hero! She would do it all!

Audrey orgasmed and a large blast of golden glitter shot from her pussy and splattered lewdly against Adrien's chiseled abs. She sighed as her aheago face popped on and she blinked before cuddling up to the perfect living dildo. She caressed his abs and grinned flirtingly as she flicked his nipple.  
"So hawt." She breathed out.

Tikki landed on the top of the tower, glanced around and put the box next to her. Plagg floated beside her lazily munching on some cheese as he glanced around. The people in Paris were so fucking stupid, not having recognized the magical cock ring or nipple clamps yet.  
"There she is!" Tikki shouted triumphantly as she spotted Marinette. She put her fingers to her temples and concentrated. Within a second Marinette was floating through the air towards her.  
"You have telekinesis?" Plagg deadpanned as Tikki shrugged.  
"Guess so." She responded as Marinette landed in her arms. Tikki grinned and flicked the hot girls nipples before pressing their lips together. Marinette's blank golden eyes slowly fluttered closed as she breathed through her nose and then wrapped her arms and legs around her favorite sexual partner! Marinette's back arched as her foot launched out and accidentally kicked the box. Plagg yelped as he flew after it and managed to grab it. It burst open and he saw a small golden box slowly fall to the ground and brain some girl who fell over knocked out.

"Crap." Plagg muttered as Marinette squealed and slipped her tongue down Tikki's throat before pulling away with an eager gasp.

"TIKKI! You thirsty slut!" She said in joy and happiness. The spell broken, she cuddled her friend and mentor as Tikki chuckled and nuzzled her neck.  
"You love it." Tikki responded before hefting the box and grinning. "You know I thought that this would be harder but I think that you might be able to handle it on your own."

Marinette cocked her head and pointed to the box Tikki was carrying. She was sitting in the hoty's lap and softly finger blasting Tikki as thanks for saving her.  
"But shouldn't we use these to save the day?"  
"Nah. I just wanted them, you should be fine. Plagg can back you up." Tikki said without a care in the world. "Now get down there you two and kick some ass!" Tikki said giving Marinette a firm spank to the ass that sent her falling with a screech down towards the ground. Plagg sighed and floated after her. Tikki smiled proudly as Marinette transformed in mid air, getting a cute long flowing dress that did not cover her nipples but would let her float around like a butterfly.

"Well that was easy. I am so good at this hero stuff. I should go fuck Sabine and Gina to celebrate!" She said as she cockily flew off. She wondered what Plagg meant by a plot? She shrugged, she really didn't care what the weird fairy like creature said, he was such a buzzkill.

* * *

Marinette landed with a growl as the red and black dress floated around her dramatically. She growled and drew her yoyo and spun it aggressively. The golden bitch was cuddled up to the Adrien statue. Style Slut sat up, the queen of fashion drew her weapon and smirked with a royal haughtiness.

"A common whore dares to fight me? Well you will make a very fine addition to my statues. I will collect those sexy little nipple rings of yours and add them to my outfit!" She cried as she lunged forwards. Bimbo Bug dodged and ducked. Her scowl never leaving her serious and angry face.  
"There is nothing worse then an old has been bitch trying to be relevant. Just take the defeat so that I can fix all of this once and for all." Bimbo Bug threatened as the glittery bitch dodged and weaved. Turning into a massive glitter bomb before moving over her and kicking out her knees. Bimbo Bug cried out as she failed to land a single hit!

MArinette growled behind her mask. She hated losing, and she hated when she was made to look like a fool! Style Slut posed above her, her perky young breasts bouncing, her all natural hips wiggling, her trim six pack abs stood out like golden nuggets.  
"And now you vicious little bug! It is time to destroy-" Audrey was cut off and froze in place. Her mouth open, her eyes widen. She then gasps and drops the scepter. Her eyes widening as she fell to the ground and gripped her belly. She gasped and smiled, her eyes turning back to normal. Her breasts heaved as her lips parted. She moaned and Bimbo Bug's eyes widened as the bitch had a long string of orgasms before detransforming.

Standing triumphantly behind her was a blonde woman in a skin tight yellow leather and plastic suit. She had a sharp needle poking out of her wrist. She smirked and leaned over, her ponytail bouncing along with her large all natural breasts.  
"It's an honor to meet you Bimbo Bug!" She said before gripping the surprised bimbos cheeks and brigning her in for a deep passionate kiss. Marinette blinked as the bitch snapped away with a grin and started walking towards the side of the building.  
"I...who are you?" Bimbo Bug asked in shock as Style Slut orgasmed once again and closed her eyes as the tiny butterfly flapped free from her chest and slowly entered the air.

"Me? I am the Queen Bitch. You can call me the Queen B." She said before throwing up a peace sign and jumping off the side. She swung off into the sunset as Bimbo Bug sat there. The golden statues began to move and shake the glitter off. Adrien groaned and sat up as Plagg floated over and hid underneath the boys hat without a word.  
"What the hell just happened?" Adrien asked as Marinette shrugged.

* * *

"Okay so the ox makes your dick grow enormous. The rabbit travels through time. The horse is portals, which could mean all sorts of fun shit." Marinette said laying the boxs out and admiring the jewelry in them.

Tikki groaned as Adrien spanked her ass and plowed into her from behind all the harder. He was only semi listening, he had to get his strength back up! And the easiest way to do that was to fuck a certain big bootied bitch named Tikki who had been very patient all day. His cock spasmed as heat flew over his body. His eyes widened as his core turned supernova and deposited a thick juicy load into her womb. He sighed and fell backwards.

Plagg made a disgusted face at how wet and squishy they all were being and turned back to his tasty treat. A big stinky pile of cheese.

"So you guys really have no idea who that blonde bimbo was? This Queen Bitch?" Marinette said nervously as she cupped her breasts and flicked a nipple, Tikki looked so cute when she was on her stomach, her tongue hanging out and drooling in delight.  
"None at all!" Tikki cried out happyily as she gripped Marinette's hips and pulled her forwards so she could bury her mouth in Marinette's cunt. Marinette moaned as Tikki's masterful ancient tongue began to pleasure Marinette in ways that she had never experienced before in her life. She had no idea how the gorgeous juicy, curvy bitch could do it! But every time she gave Marinette oral it was almost as if Tikki was finding an entirely new part of her pussy to pleasure! And it was fantastic!

She groaned as she flooded her partners mouth with tasty sweet cum that Tikki chugged down before wiping her lips.  
"Tasty!"  
"Are you still wondering who the new hero is?" Adrien said cupping her cheek and squeezing. Marinette grinned and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Yep!"

* * *

Chloe grinned as she hefted her breasts. This suit hugged all of her curves! She looked like a bad ass gangster in this thing! And it changed to whatever she wanted it to! She imaginged it as a short skirt and crop top and bam! Then a skin tight leather jumpsuit and bam! Then PJ's with fun themed bees on it and bam!

"God damn bitch you've got it going on!" Chloe grinned to herself before pulling the comb out of her hair and letting her long golden locks flow down her back. A small petite human woman appeared on her bed. The woman had a golden glow about her with black stripes across her face and stomach.  
"Don't you look tasty tonight." Pollen teased as she spanked her small lithe hips. She was tall and angular and looked like a model. Her blue eyes enormous and bug like.  
"Thanks hot stuff." Chloe said before she clambered into bed and spooned the incredibly powerful being. "Now lets talk about ways to cuckold Bimbo Bug and steal Chad Noir and Adrien for my harem. And that cutie pie Marinette too!" She said as Pollen giggled at how horny and devious her new partner was.

* * *

"This was unfortunate." Gabriel said holding up the cracked peacock broach and bounced it in his hands. Nathalie cupped his massive erection and slowly teased him. "Not now. I'm thinking." He snapped. She pulled away and sighed.

"We at least know that there are more miraculous's. That stupid Queen Bitch showed us that much." Gabriel said thinking heavily.  
"And I am sure that we can use that to our advantage." Nathalie said softly, thinking about how much she missed Emilie and wanted her lesbian lover back. Especially with how much of a dick Gabe had turned into.

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	37. Chapter 37: Male-dick-tator

**Review Faster updates if faster reviews. Malecuckor aka Male-dick-tator or Malecuckor**

Queen Bitch squatted at the edge of the building and gazed down at the bedroom. A large smile split her face open as she wiggled her hips. She felt soooo sensitive now that she had become 'all natural' thanks to that crazy little Pollen who had moved in with her. She sighed and cupped her breasts. She had expected them to be a little bigger, but she loved to squeeze them and loved how they jiggled all naturally when she ran.

"Okay Adrie-cock. Get ready to have your world rocked!" Chloe chuckled to herself as she leapt through the air and landed with a dainty step in Adriens room. The guy really had to start closing and locking his windows or else weirdos would start breaking in. She posed dramatically waiting for the first member of her future harem to gasp and start worshipping her immediately.

Instead he moaned loudly as he speared himself deeply into some old bitch that was wrapping her legs around his hips. Beside him were two other sluts that were biting their lips and fingering themselves as they watched the hung stud start to thrust in and out of her tight clamping pussy. Chloe's mouth dropped in shock before her entire face darkened. She sprung with a fierce battle cry and with pinpoint accuracy stabbed each girl square in the tit or ass.

They all paused before the women moaned and collapsed off of the bed. Rolling around in amazement, their eyes widening their breasts heaving, their nipples hardening into little firm nubs. Their lips turned slippery with spit and their eyes crossed as they each orgasmed with a massive body shaking howl. They collapsed into a pyramid of fucked stupid orgasmed into exhaustion bitched who could not even move an inch.

Adrien squatted on his bed with his arms outstretched and his raging erection twitching angriliy at just being cuckolded. Sure the mysterious stranger was hot as hell. But she had also just cost him three hot cunts that he wanted to pound into oblivion!

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" He demanded standing up. He put his hands on his hips and glared at the bitch before his eyes darted down to her torso. She had unzipped the skin tight leather body suit letting her tits pop out. They bounced and jiggled like crazy and he felt his tongue poke out as his erection twitched again.  
"The name is Queen Bitch. But you can call me Queen B. And I've come all this way for you cutie pie...Now are we really going to stand here talking or are you going to-"She was cut off as he was pressing his tongue feverishly to her lips. She parted them and moaned as burning sensations of fire arched over her. She moaned. She didn't know that lips and kissing could make you feel this good! She moaned and wiggled in his grasp. Trying to grip his cock shaft. She screeched when she was picked up bridal style, just the way she imagined, and was carried to his bed, just the way that she dreamed of it! He tossed her onto it and spanked her blushing face with his dick.  
"Lick me and I'll lick yours." He demanded and she happily obliged.

* * *

"But Audrey. Honey bee. Sweetness." Mayor Andre begged as he followed his wife around his office on his hands and knees. His suit was chaffing him and he was already out of breath. He was really not a healthy man. She rolled her eyes at how pathetic the little pudgy dough man was being. He was just pitiful! Utterly pitiful!

She sat down on his desk and put her heel on his face stopping him in his tracks.  
"That is enough out of you baby dick." She snapped causing him to deflate. "Clearly this city of making love is no place to raise our sweet innocent lovely daughter. I mean have you seen those absolutely ridiculous implants that she has in? Clearly this place is affecting her mind! I intend to take her back to New York with me. That's right, the big red cock head itself. And I am going to enroll her in only the best fashion schools. Soon she will be joining her mommy on the covers of only the most fabulous fashion and porno magazines! And joining me in some of the greatest orgy's that the world has ever seen. I will take her under my wing, raise her right and get her the proper connections to succeed in life." Audrey said admiring her nails. She had painted them gold so that they would match today's body paint.

Bright gold glitter, with golden lipstick. It reminded her of when she was turned into that powerful supervillain style slut. She enjoyed the power trip and wanted to keep riding it. She frowned down at the little man as he trembled pathetically before her.  
"What the hell are you going to do about it anyways? I sent you those divorce papers ages ago. I still want three quarters of all of your assets. And of course custody over our lovely daughter. Or well my perfect daughter. I have no fucking idea if she is your kid. Although I would be surprised if she was. We only fucked what? Once? Twice?"

"Four times my dumpling. I thought you said you always enjoyed cuddling more..."He moaned out and felt tears prickle at his eyes. She laughed loudly and deeply before throwing her head back and cackling like a witch.  
"What woman in their right mind would only enjoy cuddling! No no no! It is fucking! All the way!" She said and shivered, the only problem with wearing nothing at all was that sometimes it would get cold as shit! But it was worth it since it made fucking in orgy's like the ones she hosted back in New York so much easier.

"Dearest please..."Andre begged as she hopped off his desk and picked up his phone before flicking through it and deleting her contact information.  
"Fuck off Andre...although I could stay in town...maybe I should get my daughter a cute stepbrother...I know Gabriel is single...And you could still get to see me and Chloe living together as a happy little sexy family! Wouldn't that be wonderful! Everyone wins! Well except for you." She sings joyfully before flicking his forehead and walking out with plenty of swing in her hips and little hops so that her booty jiggles a little bit.

Andre stared in shock and heartache, wondering what he could do to fix this. When suddenly a very dramatic voice came into his head.  
"Listen up you beta male cuckold. I am Hawkdaddy your new master. I give you the power to make bitches obey. Do as I command and this power is forever. Fuck me over and I will destroy everything you know and love. Now get me the cock ring of Chad Noir and the nipple rings of Bimbo Bug. Got it bitch?" The voice growled out. Andre nodded before smiling as dark lipstick grew on his lips, a blue hat blossomed on his head, his face turned deathly pale and his eyes glowed a dark horrific black. His clothes melted into an open bathrobe with thick military boots and military sash with the word MALE-DICK-TATOR across it. But the best part was his cock. It grew longer and longer and then thicker until it was like a tree trunk sprouting out of his body. He admired the bounce and heft of it. Covered in tiny bumps and veins with a crude patch of pubic hair. He growled in joy like a wild beast. He had the perfect dick! It was as long and thick as his arm!

"Audrey!" He bellowed. She turned in shock and her eyes widened in shocked joy at the image before her. A true man! A real honest to god hung beast that was waving his cock around wildly.  
"I order you to remain in this city and obey my every command!" He shouted, a beam of golden light shot out and hit her right in the face. Her lips popped open and her eyes widened in lust. She moaned and wiggled, running her hands up and down her body before jumping forwards and pressing her lips to his dazzling chin. He was so manly! And had such a powerful aura around him that she could not help herself!  
"Yes! Oh yes my darling! I will stay here with you forever! Ask of me what you wish! I will do anything for you! Everything for you! Oh let us go and capture our naughty little girl now and tell her the good news that our family is never going to be broken up between two continents again!" Audrey gasped in happiness as she began to hump against his thigh. He grinned maliciously as he spanked her nice fine ass. Golden flakes dripped down onto his palm.

Yes everything was going according to plan!

* * *

Gabriel detransformed in his secret tower hiding base and shivered before dry heaving at how this plan was going. It was not going great. Honestly this had been a desperate move for him. He had just received a text message and an enclosed picture from Audrey not to long ago. A picture of her naked with the phrase, 'Let's Make more babies together daddy'. And while the blonde bimbo was a good lay he just...no...just fucking no...There was no way in hell her spoiled brat would join his son in this wonderful manor. There was no way in hell that Audrey would sleep in the same bed that his beloved wife slept in.

He had to act fast, he really really really didn't want to marry Audrey. The only plan that he could think of was making that beta male cuckold attempt to control his brat daughter and wife and bring them to heel. Then maybe if Gabriel was lucky they would all stay together. Or leave Paris together! Either way was fine with him. He groaned in annoyance. When did this all get so complicated? He just wanted to bring his fucking wife back to life and get laid!

He went past Adrien's sound proofed bedroom. He had made it that way so that Adrien wouldn't hear his monologuing and he wouldn't hear his son jacking off. Gabe turned on the extra large downstairs TV and sat back as he watched Bimbo Bug and that irritating Milf Bug get hit by Maledicktators magical blue ball energy and start to caress the older gentleman. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and changed the channel to something else, something more entertaining. He put his hands behind his head as he watched the blonde ladies twerk on the twerking channel and nodded his head to the killer beat.

* * *

"And that's for trying to cock block me!" Adrien growled as he gave her ass a spank causing the blonde bimbo to yelp in joy. Her ass was sore and her pussy was buzzing with how much his cock was touching.

He wrapped her ponytail in his hand and pulled on it harshly, she moaned in joy. She was doing a perfect split while spearing herself up and down his massive shaft. It was working its way up and down her pussy lips. He had ate her out for close on to twenty minutes. And she had orgasmed almost every single minute the entire time. Her eyes rolled in her head and she wiggled her hips. Humping against him as he bit her nipples. She moaned as he pulled back and seemed to stretch her breasts.

"Oh god! Oh my god! You are so rough!" She growled out loving how animalistic he was being with her! She couldn't wait to see his soft tender side when he realized that he had been fucking the love of his life and future wife this entire time! Chloe gasped and moaned as he groped her butt cheeks that were now glowing a bright red from all of the damage that they had taken.

He moaned in joy. This girl was tight! He wondered if he was taking her virginity. She sure didn't seem like she had been broken in before. He grinned and kissed her breast before nuzzling her neck. She seemed so sensitive! As if anything and everything would set her off. It had too! He had spanked her, biten her, kissed her, licked her, nuzzled her, and every single time that had brought on an orgasm! He wondered how flexible she was. After all she was doing a split and still bouncing up and down his dick in perfect time to the music that they were listening to.

He moaned as her slippery pussy began to clamp down authoratatively on his shaft again. He moaned and gasped. She was so tight! He had to practically screw himself into her. It was ridiculous! He moaned and she tightened and gasped, her lips popping open and her entire body seemed to glow a bright yellow. As if she was oozing honey. He had guessed that she was a bee themed superheroine. And honestly he thought that she was pretty fucking cute. He wondered if he could get her interested in a threesome with him and Marinette? Or maybe share his dick with Bimbo bug? This girl really needed to learn how to suck a cock though, she had drooled all over it and was a very very loud eater. He had almost gotten turned off a couple of times from how loud and obnoxious she was sounding while sucking up and down his massive hung schlong.

But that soon passed once he had orgasmed across her face. She had licked it up with happy amazement before pressing him to the bed and shimmying out of her costume. It had taken a little bit since it was so tight. She left the mask on of course. That was just called being kinky.

Adrien spanked his cock inside of her faster and faster. He was amazed at how tight she could get, she groaned, her tongue sticking out and her eyes crossed as she orgasmed once again. That was probably one of the only ways that they were even able to continue fucking! With the amount of pussy juices lubing her up.

Adrien groaned as he gripped her firm slim hips and slammed into her. She wiggled in delight at how much he filled. She wondered if he was reaching her womb. And also wondered how she would be able to tell. She hoped that he was fertile, she wanted him to fuck her into unconsciousness!

They btoh groaned and rolled over so that he gripped her ankles and tucked them behind her head. She squished her tits together and wiggled in the tight knot as he began to work harder and faster, really going to town while fucking her. Making her screech and scream his name. The other girls on the floor were all passed out from whatever the hell it was that she had done to them earlier.

Adrien groaned and gasped as he gripped her around the sides and began to bounce her up and down his cock. His muscles straining as he picked her up and dropped her again and again. His balls aching out for some sort of release. She gasped as he pounded her long and hard and finally orgasmed deep into her awaiting womb. He pulled out and pressed his exploding dick against her firm stomach and let loose a torrent of cum. It drenched her from the face all the way to her pubic hair which was shaved to resemble a diamond.

He panted as she collapsed backwards with an eager smile. Her hips still spasming. She clearly wanted more. And more. And then more still! Her hand reached out and landed on his remote. Changing the channel to a news one. They both glanced up at his massive big screen tv and then sat up and gasped.

On top of city hall was a massive throne with the mayor dressed up as a supervillain. He had his wife sitting on his lap and peppering his cheek with kisses as he gripped a massive treetrunk sized cock that was portruding from his lap.  
What made the two lovers gasp in shock and fear though was the two women eagerly dancing around a couple of stripper poles that had been stabbed into the roof. Their two red clad forms were wearing high heels and fishnets body suits and nothing else at all except for wide dull grins. As if they didn't know where they were or cared at all.

"Bimbo Bug! Milf Bug!" Adrien cried out as Queen Bitch jumped up and struggled into her costume with wide fear filled eyes.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled out before flying out the open window.  
"Wait...Chloe?!" Adrien shouted after her as she jumped over the rooftops of the city and was soon far out of sight. "Oh my god." Adrien fell to the ground and craddled his head. His cock spasmed in amazement.

"I just fucked Chloe."  
"Congratulations. You just fucked Chloe." Plagg snidely remarked beside him as he spun the cock ring in mid air. "Now are we going to go do this or what?"  
"Yeah. Let's do this. Holy shit. Mari is going to fucking kill me." Adrien whimpered out and flinched as his ass clenched remembering just how unforgiving the cute girl could be.

* * *

Bimbo Bug stared dazedly ahead. Her eyes were glazed and her lips parted. SHe bounced down the pole before stopping and spinning in a slow light circle. She did not have any control over her mind and she didn't fucking care. Her pigtails were damp against her cheeks as she looked at her glorious master and his masssive cock. Her mommy Milf Bug was dancing lewdly in front of him.

Sabine was spanking her ass and smiling lightly. She had jumped in first with absolutely no regard for her safety, she had been hit by the glowing orb that issued from his cock and she had been ordered to hold her daughter down and pepper her with kisses (Most of which involved a good strong tonguing) and keep her squirming bimbo child in place while their master used his powers to bring the most powerful superhero alive into the fold.

Milf Bug gasped as she gripped her nipples and began to feverishly twerk for the pleasure of their brand new dictator. He was so big and strong and handsome! She just wanted to lay on her side and let him fuck a baby into her. She grinned at the mental picture before getting on her hands and knees and crawling towards him, tiny hearts appearing and breaking in her eyes.

The mother daughter duo felt like they had butterflies in their stomachs and their minds were slowly draining of any power or knowledge that they used to have. Now all that mattered was pleasuring the massive cock of their master and giving him their minds, bodies, souls, miraculous nipple clamps, anything that he asked of them! They would be happy to just hand it over! No questions asked.

Male-dick-tator laughed as the two defeated bimbos danced for him with their broken minds completely at his whim and mercy, and he was delighted to find that he had none. He wondered what else he could do to them. What other things he could make them suffer. He snapped his fingers as Milf Bug crawled forwards to start slurping at his massive cock shaft. Audrey joined her and the absentminded Bimbo Bug began to move forwards to join the two hot milfs at the wet slurping blow job.

Andre paused as he heard a screech and turned to see a yellow blur jumping through the air with a raised fist and a sharp stinger portruding from her wrist. He aimed his dick and without really thinking fired a blue shot right into her chest. She lands frozen before him. He crosses his arms and lets out a massive bellow.  
"I am a god! I am the one who has defeated the saviors of Paris! Soon all show obey me! All shall know that I Mayor Andre! The greatest man! The greatest lover! The greatest thing to ever exist! Shall soon rule the world with an iron fist and-"

He was cut off from a hand cupping his dick. He felt funny. He gazed down at the black leather clad hand that was stroking his shaft before squeezing it warningly.  
"You are really just pathetic old man." Chad Noir whispered in his ear as the dick began to shrink and melt and turn to dust. Andre gasped as he felt himself copy his dick, soon he was little more then the height of Chad Noir, then he grew shorter, his muscles faded and his entire body seemed to deflate like a ballon. The women all blinked and shook their heads as if clearing cobwebs from it.

Audrey gazed scornfully down at her husband before cupping her bare nipples and wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
"Oh ew. I almost fucked that?" Sabine said in disgust as she spat on the ground.  
"Daddy this is just sad." Chloe whispered to herself shaking her head.

"PFFT. I mean...this is just pathetic!" Bimbo Bug said before chuckling. Soon Milf Bug and Audrey had joined her. Soon the mayor was left alone on the rooftop, naked, stuck and with their laughter ringing in his ears. He gulped nervously wondering how the hell he was going to spin this tomorrow. After all the newspeople were still recording him!

* * *

Mayor Andre stood outside of his love hotel/mayoral office. He adjusted his tie and glanced nervously up at the big screen that was placed behind him. He hoped that he didn't look too pale or sweaty. He needed everything to go perfectly today! It was reelection day, which happened every time that the mayor was caught up in some sort of a scandal.

He had it all planned out though. He would make a public apology, act super sorry and then hopefully he would not have to worry about this little incident again. He approached the podium and nodded to officer Roger who adjusted his belt over his super large fat belly. Andre tapped the microphone and the four women in the audience winced. Apparently the entire press confrence only had like three women in it.

Each one wore a tight bussiness suit with an open jacket letting their breasts bounce around (There had been a mix up in the cities dry cleaners and now most bussiness suits were two sizes too small. The mayors included.) He adjusted his cock in his pants and took a deep breath before grinning nervously down at the four women.

There was Clara Contrad her brown hair in a loose ponytail, her big eyes were wide with lust and anticipation, her upturned nose wiggled. Her massive booty was practically stretching her skirt to the tearing point. Her twin sister could only be told apart by her golden hair, Clair Square was biting her large pink lips as she adjusted the strap on the microphone and tapped her heel. She was trying her best to remember all of the complicated questions that she had to ask the man.

Arlette glanced at Nadja who was busy texting her daughter nervously. Telling her to not snort the glow stick paint and to stick with the nontoxic glow in the dark paint that she had gotten her for her raves. Arlette adjusted the camera and began snapping her long manicured fingers, after all they didn't have all day here!

"My friends and fellow members of the press. I have called you all here today to make a formal apology about-"  
"Being a weak limp dick beta male cuckold who tried to destroy this city!" A voice crowed behind him. Andre gasped and the women's lips popped open and moaned as their knees grew limp. Behind him on the big screen was Audrey, she was completely nude and bouncing up and down on a massive cock. In the mayors office. Live.

Chad Noir spanked her ass and her massive tight booty cheeks rippled with overwhelming lust. He groaned as she shook her hair and rolled her shoulders, trying to adjust to the very familiar length and girth. Trying to shake off the vague amounts of pain that she felt every time that she bottomed out on his massive cock head.

"He is soooo pathetic! Honestly I would make a better mayor then him! That loser couldn't lead a wet paper bag!" Audrey groaned as she shifted, the camera panned out and showed two women clad in red fishnet body suits in the room. Bimbo Bug chuckled as she gripped Chad Noir's shoulders and gave him a massage. Milf Bug was on her knees and slurping on the massive dick and licking at the juicy pussy lips every chance that she could get. She still got an awful lot of rump in her face for her troubles.

"You must have been sooo scared kitty." Bimbo Bug whispered loudly to him. "You are so brave for saving us."

"Well of course I saved my partners!" He responded as he leaned up and kissed her square on the mouth making her wet with anticiipation. Audrey began to let out excited tiny moans.  
"EEH! EEF! EEG! HEE!" She gasped louder and faster with every thrust into her dripping wet slippery pussy, he was hitting the back of her womb and slowly shaping her to his own specific cock size and girth. He grinned and wiggled his hips making her absolutely lose her mind. Chad Noir spanked her ass while he deepened his kiss with Bimbo Bug who was gasping and pinching her nipple with joy filled abandonment of her senses.

"Wow! Look at how happy she looks!" Nadja crowed out. Andre was squirming uncomfortably as everyone watched his wife getting absolutely pounded into oblivion.  
"Plus she clearly has a good relationship with our most effective law enforcement officials!" Clara said as she zoomed in on the picture. Audrey had orgasmed harshly and was now laying on her back on the desk, rolling her hips as a thick juicy pregnancy making wad dripped out of her pink abused fuck hole. Bimbo Bug was leaning over, wiggling her nice firm hips and good breeder ass. Chad Noir stood up and marched forwards, he gripped her firmly by the hips and slide his way in. Making her moan out his name as he began to plug himself steadily in and out of her.

Milf Bug gigled as she slucper loudly and happily at the fuckhole that was overflowing with cum. She wiped her lips and winked at the camera before moving to the window.  
She opened it and clambered out. Andre stood with wide eyes as a window behind him opened and Milf Bug jumped daintily down to the awaiting reporters who weere gasping and rubbing against each other. Arlette gasped and made wide desperate eyes towards Nadja and then Milf Bug as the sexy semen drenched sweaty bitch walked towards the mayor. She flicked his lapel and he moaned before collapsing to his knees a small damp spot appearing on his pants.

"Holy shit did you just cream yourself?" She said in amazement before laughing. "How sad." She winked at Nadja and moved forwards grabbing the camera with authority.

"Listen up sluts! I think that we should all have a bit more fun in this city. And the best way to do that is with Audrey in charge! So go and vote that pathetic piece of old man shit out the window!" She blew a kiss and hip bumped Clare Square and then Clara Contard. Both women gasped and orgasmed just by being touched by the spicy milf.  
"Oh my god Milf Bug!" Arlette cried falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around the gorgeous dames legs. "You are my favorite hero! You are so beautiful and sexy as shit! Please! Please fuck me! I'll do anything!" The blonde cried with wide eager eyes her lips parted and she was panting like an eager dog.

Milf Bug tapped her chin and grinned, she glanced between the massive TV screen and the patetic slut at her feet.  
"Anything?" She said viciously  
"Anything!"  
"Well I know for a fact that that cute coworker of yours has a daughter and works way too much...maybe giving them some time off with pay so they can go raveing with their daughters..."  
"Nothing is more important to me then the magical bond between mother and daughter! You hear that girls! You get time off with full pay! Say three...no! Five months!" She cried before getting scooped up by a drooling Milf Bug.  
"Good bitch, now lets get those lips to work!"

Andre lay on the ground drooling and gibbering to himself as the camera women ran off and Bimbo Bug's lips were pressed to Audrey's as Chad Noir switched his fucking from one tight pink pussy to another with no signs of stopping. Not even to let the hot bitches rest up for the next round.

* * *

Marinette jumped into her bed, nude with a sigh. She wiggled around trying to get comfortable. It was hard. As hard as Adrien's cock. She sighed and sucked on her thumb thinking about how tasty that hot blonde bastard was.

She heard a loud moaning and rolled her eyes before turning out of bed and padding downstairs. She entered the kitchen and took the big jug of Marlena's breast milk out of the fridge and chugged some straight from the bottle. Sabine was recording a nude and bound Chloe who had a blindfold on. There was a yellow women with black stripes and a big puff of white hair and antanae on her head watching while strapped to a chair with a vibrator in her cunt.  
Chloe yelped out as Tikki spanked her ass and increased her fingering. It was almost violent, but both girls were grinning widely and drooling slightly. Tikki removed her fingers and lapped the pussy juice off before winking at Marinette.

"Just breaking her in. But I think that Adrien has too many bitches as is...I almost don't know what to do with her." Tikki said sadly, always eager for a nice hot slut to keep around the house. But she didn't want to spoil Adrien...  
"Well I have an idea." Marinette said as she held up a phone, it was her's. It had a picture of Marlena nude in a hospital bed, her hair sweaty and stuck to her forehead. Her breasts heaving and four bundles wrapped up beside her on a little table with a wide eyed Alya beside her, Alya's mouth open wide and a shock and slightly aroused expression on her face.

"Marlena and Alya could always use some help around the house. And I am sure that Nino and Alya wouldn't mind sharing..."Marinette said in a singsong voice. Tikki smirked and spanked Chloe's ass.  
"Give a little present to your best friend and her favorite boy toy? Yeah...I think that Chlo-hoe would like that a lot. Right hot stuff?" Chloe only moaned in response. Marinette chuckled and sipped some more of the tasty super sweet milk.

* * *

Gabriel howled in frustration and tossed his TV set across the room. He stalked from one end to the other. Nathalie stood to the side and watched sadly. It was over, she could tell. He was finally losing it.  
"How dare those heroes! Audrey was my side bitch! And those bastards cuckold me?! Well no more! I have a new plan! A better plan! And Adrien will play a key part of it! He will help me get back at those worthless scum like heroes! I might not have fucked her pussy recently but it is still mine! This entire city is mine! I will win!"

He lunged out of the room still ranting as Nathalie just sighed and adjusted her tits in their tight form fitting bra. He had already lost. He just hadn't learned it yet.

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	38. Chapter 38:Christmas Special

**Review Faster updates if faster reviews. **

**Christmas Special**

Mylene skipped happily into the brand new Cheng Bordello/Cafe. She booty bumped the door open and winced slightly.  
"Happy holidays!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped into the brand new bakery. It looked so much sexier compared to the last one! The last one was so...professional...and shitty!

This one had statues of scantily clad women and men posed with fresh baked goods placed across their bodies. Some of them were squatting and standing. These had red levers that when you pulled would dispense milkshakes from their tits or dicks, depending on which flavor you wanted. One flavor was salty the other was very sweet.

Mylene licked her lips as she walked through the cafe. The tables had small chairs with massive dildos attached to them so you could masturbate while you waited for your meal.  
"Mylene!" Marinette cried out in joy as she moved around the counter and embraced her friend and greeted her with a deep loving french kiss making the dreadlocked nudist hippy giggle and rub their breasts together.

Mylene was decked out by a short skirt that was a bright lime green and made out of all recycled materials, her breasts jingled from the bells and holly hung over her nipples.  
"I am so glad that you guys are open! I was freezing my tits off out there!" The sweet voiced girl said as she licked her lipglossed lips. She was so glad that Marinette had started to come out of her shell! The cute pig tailed girl was wearing a candy cane striped outfit, a pair of booty shorts that rode up her hips and gave her a bit of a wedgie, some nipple pasties the size of corn chips triangled over her nipples, and an elf hat with ears and everything! Clearly the entire outfit was home made and gave her a cute bouncy 'please-fuck-me' look about her.  
"I can't stay too long but I wanted to show you something totally hot that I just had done!" Mylene said as Marinette turned around and clicked in her high heels to the counter and began preparing her good friend a goody bag to take over to her boyfriends house. Ivan was probably going to ride that fat juicy ass until the bedboard broke.

"Yeah what is-OMG! YOU SLUT!" MArinette cried in amazement and joy. Mylene grinned over her shoulder and wiggled her nice thick juicy booty towards Marinette.  
"You like?" She said spanking the new tattoo that went across her entire rear in fancy black letters. 'ALWAYS OPEN' right next to a peace sign. Marinette was blushing before she moved forwards and poked the firm slightly squishy ass in amazement.

"I love! How much did it cost you! I mean holy cow! That is amazing! I bet that someone is going to love seeing it." Marinette teased as she stood up and Mylene giggled.  
"Yep! Ivan is going to see it for the first time tonight! By the way do you think you guys have a little 'pick me up' I know you don't normally hand them out but I sort of need an extra turbo shot to-"  
"Don't worry! It's the holidays! And this is the freshest protein shake that we have!" Marinette reassaured her friend before moving to pick up a large jug behind the counter and press it into Mylene's trembling hands. no one knew the Cheng womans secret ingredient that made their protein power shakes so good, but one sip and it would make a girl go for hours, just fucking like jackrabbits! It was the perfect thing for a gal like Mylene who already had one hell of a large libido but was always on the look out for something that could make her and her lovers sex even crazier!

SHe took a deep chug, her eyes widening before fluttering closed as she sealed the bottle making sure not to lose a single drop of the precious yummy extra good cream that dripped down her mouth. She finally popped off with a big smile and shivered in delight, her eyes filled with lust and tiny pink hearts. Marinette giggled causing her breasts to bounce.

"I love what you designed for me too Marinette! I know Ivan is going to love this fat ass so much!" She said giving her butt a spank and then wincing in pain, remembering that she had just gotten it stabbed with a hundred needles. "I have no idea how Alix is able to deal with this. I know that she just has a small arm band but man does this hurt!" Mylene complained as Marinette giggled before dropping to her knees and giving her a firm kiss on one ass cheek and then to the other ass cheek with plenty of giggling and hefting up all of the delicious junk in Mylene's trunk.

"Trust me babe, plenty of cushion for the pushing!" Marinette crowed as she pinched MYlene's butt and waved her friend off. "Happy holidays!"

MArinette turned the sign to off and skipped towards the back room. Sabine looked up from where she was stacking the last of the leftover chairs.  
"Happy holidays hot stuff." Sabine said as she grabbed her daughters hips and pulled her onto her lap before giving her sweet little kisses to her cheeks and lips. Marinette smiled and rubbed her dripping wet cunt up and down her moms thick thighs.  
"Are you ready to go my sexy elfy mommy?" Marinette flirted as Sabine adjusted the fake elf ears on her ears and the thong that was riding up her juicy ass cheeks.  
"Yep! I can't wait to see our hot lover." She then transformed along with her daughter. The two walked hand in hand up the staircase and passed by Tikki who had on a large red robe and a massive strap on while slamming into Gina who was gasping and wiggling, tied up in ribbons and wrapping paper so that she could not move.

"There's egg nog in the fridge and weed in mommy's top drawer!" Marinette called to the lovers who gave her a thumbs up.  
"Thanks hot stuff! Enjoy Adrien's massive cock! Remember to gargle his cum!" Tikki called out after them as the two hot pieces of ass launched themselves out of the window and jumped through the city streets. Moving over buildings. They passed countless houses enjying the holidays. There was Marlena and Alya with the twins and their big sister Nora enjoying some family bonding. Chris and Nino were jerking off for the others enjoyment. Nadja and Mannon had a gentleman caller and were showing him just how close and freaky the two could get.

They finally landed at the Agreste mansion and slipped into Adrien's open window. It was chilly inside but the moment that the window was closed it was warm as fuck. And only getting hotter from the relaxing mood music blasting from the speakers, the lit candles, and Adrien standing wearing a collar and some reindeer antlers. He grinned and moved forwards, his free cock swinging tantalizingly between his legs.

"Well lookie here. A couple of elves have come to visit me!" He said gleefully as he got in front of them. Sabine smiled and blushed while Marinette grinned goofily and gripped the collar to pull him in for a big sloppy kiss. He spanked one ass and then another, admiring the differences in size and squish and bounce. Marinette's was trim and tight and firm and perky. Sabines was soft and bouncy and thick, she shivered and he felt her raw pussy starting to rub against his thigh, already dripping wet and eager for a good strong dicking. Adrien grinned as he began to get an erection.

He moaned loudly into Marinette's hot pink mouth and slurped along the insides of her cheeks. She moaned and humped eagerly against his side. Her leg swigning up and catching him so that he could not escape. His dick was sticking out like a large hammer, his thick angry red cock head bounced in eager horny delight. Both women gripped it and began to give it long fir strokes. Their eyes met in delight before being drawn down to the massive veiny cock.

"Look at how it bounces! So firm...so strong...I bet that he could breed an entire city." Sabine breathed out in horny anticipation.  
"Mama! You thirsty slut!" MArinette teased as she spanked her moms ass making her yelp.  
"God you two are so hot when you tease each other. I have no idea how we don't just live in the bedroom and fuck each others brains out every single day." He moaned out as he massaged Sabines' ass cheeks and gave Marinette's a firm grope. Both ladies giggled before moving to the bed, their hips swaying and bouncing into each other. They finally reached the bed and lay back on it. Their legs spread and their hands entwined. Marinette was blushing like mad behind her mask.

Sabine was eagerly humping at the air as Adrien walked forwards. He slapped one dripping wet bare pussy with his long firm cock shaft and then the other.  
"Holy shit...Who do I choose?" He said in delight as he switched his dick from one to the other. "I know...Let's taste the sweet treats first."

He got to his knees and dove into Marinette's pussy. She gasped as his tongue expertly speared her folds, she moaned and rolled her hips. Trying to remain in control of her body, but it was well beyond her power to do so. His hands shot up and cupped her tits, bouncing them, squeezing them, flicking the nipples. She moaned loudly, completely at ease, knowing that no one else in the mansion would hear their cries. She gasped and panted as her cunt contracted around his powerful tongue. Her eyes widened in shock and amazement as Sabine moved around and positioned her dripping wet cunt over Marinette's cute little mouth.

"Kiss me darling baby girl." Sabine gasped as she pressed her dripping pussy lips to Marinette's eager puckering lips. Soon the two women were joined. Adrien moaned as he tasted Marinette's pussy. She tasted amazing, he greedily slurped and licked, his fingers moved up and down her sides, giving little pinches and gouges as he went just to remind her that he was completely in charge of her at the moment.

She huffed and panted. Her mind was splitting in two, trying to comprehend the fucking that she was getting from her mommy and her boyfriend/lover/future baby daddy/husband/co ruler of the world. Marinette moaned as she felt her mothers orgasmw ash over her face. She contiuned to lap and suck it all up. The two had become well experienced in the others bodies, simply from how often they had fucked each other. Marinette would shower with her mommy, spank her mommy, sleep with her mommy, fuck her until she couldn't stand, and learned every last inch of the bootilicous big tittied goddess.

Marinette groaned in delight, this was the best holiday present that she had ever received and she did not want it to end! She wanted to stay there in that position as the snow gently fell down around the mansion. Her eyes rolled behind her eyelids as she wrapped her arms around Sabine's waist to keep her firmly in place, soon Sabine was gasping and orgasming and rubbing her dripping wet snatch into her daughters nose and face before falling backwards with a happy content sigh.

Marinette groaned as Adrien's mouth left her drenched silly pussy. She gazed up at him as he moved and positioned himself and placed his massive throbbing cock head against her pink pussy.  
"Well Mr. Reindeer? What are you waiting for? Fuck me!" Marinette demanded as she reached up and gripped his antlers and pulled him down roughly. A bell on his collar jingled as his cock was engulfed by his throbbing wet slippery pussy.  
"OHMAIGAWD!" Marinette screeched out her hips were going nuts, bucking and hitting and slapping against his thighs and lap. Adrien moaned as he began to hump faster and faster into her. His cock head was stretching her perfectly. His dick shaft was hitting against every last inch of her. Her tunnel gripped and massaged him and tried not to let a single inch escape.

"MMM. This is just what mama likes to see. Two hot young people enjoying their youth and fucking like rabbits." Sabine said as she cupped one of her breasts and began finger fucking herself. Her smile was wide and her blush had turned her breasts a bright red to match her cute long thick juicy pink nipples. The bed was embedded in the floor and wall. Which was good otherwise the entire thing would probably break. And then they would all need to find another mattress. Marinette's bed frame had been replaced six times already.

Sabine slurped loudly on her fingers, eating up all of the juices that she had been dripping all across his bed. The milf grinned as she smiled and spanked her ass in joy as she watched the two continue to grind and thrust, grind and thrust. Their connected love juices staining each other. Making them one. Sabine howled as Marinette and Adrien shared an intense yet loving orgasm. Marinette's squeals of joy slowly tapered off into a satisfied humming noises, Marinette wiggled her booty in happiness digging into Adrien's bed and finding the groove that they had gradually worn away into the mattress.

Sabine practically leapt on him the moment that his dick slipped out of her daughter. She aimed carefully, bit her lip and slammed her nice fat bouncy ass downwards, Adrien gave a mighty growl as he gripped her hips and began humping upwards into her. With every single thrust upwards she slammed just as firmly downwards. Making a perfect move.

It was like dancing except they were fucking the shit out of each other. Sabine brought her hands up over her head so that her breasts would bounce higher and higher with every hard firm spank that Adrien gave her nice dripping wet pussy. She groaned and her tongue stuck out in delight.

Sabine gasped as a hot little muscle slide into her mouth. Marinette moaned as she held her mommy's face firmly in her hands. Squeezing her cheeks and giving them little spanks as Adrien brought his hand back and gave her such a hard spank on the ass that it rippled and began to jiggle. Sabine yelped and felt Marinette bite her tongue teasingly so that she yelped again.

"Isn't this great mommy? We are going to really get fucked hard tonight! I bet that Adrien has a lot of pent up cum! The stuff that we harvest for the milkshakes at the shop just isn't enough. And we haven't harvested anything for days and days and days. I bet that his balls are full to bursting!" Marinette paused and looked at her mother sternly.

"now are you wearing protection you thirsty horny fertile slut?"  
"N-no! No Marinette I'm not! I wonder if this will be the night where he knocks me up? How would you like that Marinette? A little sister or a little brother? Someone to take care of? Someone who is your sibling but sired by your boyfriend? Isn't that just wonderfully taboo!" Sabine giggled out as Marinette chuckled and gripped her moms hips and rolled them for her. Making her ass bounce and slap loudly and lewdly. Her butt cheeks were slippery with sweat. Marinette's tits were coated in drool and she rubbed her nice hard nipples against her moms. Making both women gasp out the others name before gripping shoulders and sinking their tongues down the others throats again.

"Holy shit you two look so hot right now! My little christmas elf sluts! The perfect present for this time of year! And I don't even need to unwrap the two of you! That is so hot! And trust me I have more then enough cum for you two to share! And trust me Marinette if you want me to get this hot piece of older lady action knocked up that will be very easy!" The golden haired fertile god of a man said as he slapped Sabine's ass making her moan and even spit a little into Marinette's awaiting mouth. They pulled away with spit connecting their perky smiling lips. Marinette chuckled her blue eyes meeting her moms full dark ones.

Soon Sabine was gasping and holding on desperately to Marinette who was soothingly kissing her.  
"SSSHHHH It's alright mommy, I want you to feel it, experience what I just felt. Getting cream pied, getting filled to the brim, getting fucked raw like this is the greatest feeling in the world! I want to see you close to bursting with his hot sweet fertile jizz cream!" Marinette commanded her now cowed mother as Sabine felt Adrien's cock plunge to the very end of her womb and then spurt a thick hot wad of cum. He slowly dragged his still spasming cock out. Her womb was full to bursting and with every inch that he removed of his dick another hot rope of cum was blasted into her body.

Sabine groaned as she rolled off. Her legs twitching, her tight core clenching. Marinette held her hands as she fell to the bed beside her daughter/lover/wife/sisterwife. They were so much more then all of that now. They had truly grown as close as two people physically, emotionally and lovingly could be.

Adrien grinned down at them as he stood up and pressed his cock between their lips. Marinette eagerly began licking up and down it as Sabine rolled her eyes.  
"Typical young hot blooded male. You are never satisfied. Huh! An old bitch like me needs all the rest that she can get!"  
"Mommy you are a sexy snack! And don't you ever forget it! Those lips and eyes, that cute butt and nice full hips, your breeding womb and succulent looking tits! My god you are like one of the hottest women in Paris!"

Adrien moaned in agreement as they rubbed their lips and tongues on the underside of his cock before pressing their lips together at the tip. A few more droplets of tasty cum dripped out and they closed their eyes, breathed through their noses and began swapping the thin little precoius pearls of sweet semen back and forth. Marinette wiggled her hips and felt Adrien grip them again. She happily squealed and wondered just how many times he planned to fuck her tonight!

She hoped that it would be well over a hundred. Adrien grinned down at his two conquests. So hot, so beautiful. He was the luckiest man in the world!

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**

**Going on a hiatus for a little bit after this chapter. More up soon.**


	39. Chapter 39: Double Trouble

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. Would be great if some of the less popular stuff got reviews. I know it has been a while and I will try to keep updating this and other stuff. Just super busy this time of year. All characters are aged up to legal ages. There should be more miraculous lemon stories with the milfs. Just putting that idea out there.**

**Simple Thots have Simple thoughts aka the Puppetter and Sapotis. A happy mixture of the two.**

"Shit. Shit! That stupid idiot!" Nathalie muttered to herself as she marched through the rooms of the house. She didn't know what she was going to do! She was completely loyal to her one true love Emilie...Sure she and Gabe fooled around a lot, but that was just because he had a pretty impressive dick. But he was so so so so stupid. He couldn't even figure out the basics of this being a villain thing!

"No plan at all. Just pathetic." She grumbled. On top of that he hadn't been fucking her as much as she wanted. She needed to get fucked at least a dozen times a day! And here she was averaging four times a week if she was lucky. That was just insulting and ridiculous! She sighed and leaned against the door to her work station. She bit her lip and glanced at her computer. A few pictures of Adrien posing shirtless were on it. She smiled to herself. Such a handsome young man. She was lucky that he was around.

She would love to become his live in bitch, but those other three territorial thirsty bitches kept on kicking her out and harassing her! She sighed and sat down before opening her desk drawer and rooting around for a vibrator or a dildo to totally fuck herself up with. She paused when she noticed that she was getting an email from someone. She paused and clicked the link.

Her eyes widened at the grinning golden sunny face looking in at her.  
"Nathalie! Darling!" Amelie shouted in joy, bouncing up on her chair and exposing her bare breasts. The blonde air headed bimbo had forgotten to wear a shirt today. Nathalie smiled widely at the gorgeous young woman, she spread her legs and her fingers went to her moist mound. Her grin never faltering.  
"Amelie. It's been a long time how are you? And how is Gabriel's other son, Felix?" Her glasses flashed, catching the sunlight, a wonderfully awful idea passed through her perverted mind.

* * *

Marlena cooed down to her gorgeous little baby boy as he slurped happily at her nipple, gorging himself on her milk. She finally popped him off and was about to hand him over to Alya to burp him when he wiggled towards her other tit and his sister who was slurping there. He nuzzled and rotted attempting to steal the nipple and bully his sister out of the way.

"Not so fast little man!" Alya said catching him and putting him over her bare shoulder and burping him. He almost instantly started rooting around Alya's chest, while she might not be lactating he could at least be entertained by his older sisters moans and gasps when he sucked on her tit.

"Such a strong willed little boy! He is going to be beating girls off left and right!" Marlena giggled as Alya chuckled and blushed. The two nude women were seated in the living room. Marlena's nice round ass bouncing a little bit. She had lost the pregnancy fat relatively quickly, the only thing that seemed to have grown were her impressive tits. Nearly tripling in size until they were massive juicy lactating globes.

"I'll say! I just hope that he leaves his cute little sister alone!" Alya said. Marlena had come straight from the bedroom that the mother and daughter shared. They had to make a bit of room for all of the new arrivals after all! Plus it gave them a chance to experience some much needed bonding. Like oral...and fingering...and scissoring...

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ella and Etta cried rushing into the living room, the twins were wearing matching booty shorts and crop tops that stopped a little below their nipples. Just as school code said. They were bouncing eagerly, hoping to leave soon. "You promised you would drive us to school today!" They shouted in unison before cupping her massive tits and beneath her large ass and actually picking her up. Their arms straining.

The twins had been taking instructions from their oldest sister Nora and it was starting to show just how impressive the two of them could be when they focused.  
"Okay! Just let me get dressed first!" Marlena giggled at her cute daughters before standing up, a bit of a sloshing noise came from her tits as she passed the other infant to Alya who burped her too with a smile. Marlena noticed her daughter checking out her still leaking tits and gripped them before hefting the tender udders and winking.  
"Don't worry Alya. Mommy has plenty for you too once I get home!" She teased the now blushing spectactled reporter. Marlena grabbed her favorite apron and thong and slipped them on, grinning as she ran her hand up her rear and gave it a firm spank admiring herself in the front hallways massive mirror.

"Oh yeah...mama's still got it!" She chuckled as she followed her chattering twins outside. The lovesick bitches wanted to get to school early to flirt with their newest obsession. A young man named Chris who was Alya's boyfriends brother. Who was apparently packing in the dick department.

Marlena sighed witsfully as she slid into the drivers seat. Sure fucking Alya was fun, but she missed having a good strong dick to tear her apart every night.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride mommy!" Ella and Etta Cesaire shouted as they jumped from the car before it had even slowed down. She stopped them by clearing her throat and tapping her long thin nails on the car dash.  
"Hold on you two. Know where are we going to meet up after school?" She said as the two young adults paused and tapped their heels, they rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.  
"Back home." They said dutifully.  
"That's right. Now you have your backpacks?" They pointed at their backs and wiggled their cute little booties.  
"You have your condoms?" The girls reached into their back pockets and pulled out a few long thin condom wrappers and wiggled their eyebrows.  
"You have your mace?" She said with a quirked eyebrow. They giggled and Ella reached into Etta's thin red bra while Etta reached into Ella's thin green bra.  
"Good girls now you go and get your hot little piece of ass." They grinned and wiggled their fingers before skipping hand and hand towards the waiting guy gawking at them. He already had a cute girl on one arm. The crazy rave girl Mannon was glaring at the twins as they got closer and even hissed at them as she protected her favorite cock in the entire world.

Marlena giggled and rolled her eyes, those two were such thirsty sluts! Fighting over a cute boy like that, she was actually proud of them, they took after her and their older sisters that way.

She then noticed that his eyes were actually past her two cute daughters and focusing on her instead. Glancing at the car. She stuck out her tongue with a flirtatious grin. She knew that hot guys checked her out all of the time. She couldn't blame them, she was pretty fucking hot. And it seemed like most of the men in this city really enjoyed older women.

Sure Ella and Etta might be tight and energetic but neither of them had the knowledge and experience that Marlena had. She waved at the boy and noticed that he was getting a tent in his pants. Causing the three girls to argue all the harder over it. And him.

Marlena drove the car through the city streets her lips curled up into a red lipsticked smile as she grinned and wondered if her favorite little cafe/bakery/milk bar was open. And if she could get a milkshake from Sabine Cheng herself, the two milfs had slowly gotten closer and closer as their daughters spent more time together, she liked Sabine. She was cute as all hell, had a rocking body, a nice rack, a firm ass, and was shorter then Marlena. The milf parked and slipped out of her car. Walking barefoot down the sidewalk she paused in thought down the street from the Cheng bordello. Walking around the corner was the new mayor herself.

Audrey was wearing her finest body paint, black on one side, white on the other and golden sparkles across her belly and her nipples. The two women walked towards the door and paused with their hands on the doorknob before finally making eye contact.

"Madame Mayor." Marlena said nodding respectfully. It was in the cities laws that if a mayor was found to be nothing more then a beta male cuckold with the emotional status of a pathetic bitch then his wife could overthrow him and install herself in charge instead. It was a very old law that was used pretty often. And it worked pretty well.

Now the new mayor for life dropped her sunglasses down her cute little nose and smiled ravishingly towards the milf as she stood with her large lactating nipples filling out her apron.

"Good morning Madame...?"  
"Marlena, please. Our daughters actually go to the same classroom." Marlena spoke with a giggle and flicked her hair over one shoulder as Audrey nodded. Both women glanced at the sign in the front window and glanced in confusion.

"Closed? But their hours..." Audrey snorted in disappointment. "Ridiculous! Completely fucking ridiculous!" She grabbed the door handle and with a solid pull managed to yank the locked door open. Someone had not put the lock on properly.

Marlena gulped and followed after her nervously.  
"Um...are you sure we should be in..." She cut herself off when the scent reached her nostrils. There was no mistaking that delightful heady sweaty musky odor that filled every last corner of the bakery.

The creaking noises only confirmed their thoughts. Someone was fucking. And they were fucking hard. Audrey and Marlena exchanged eager grins. Their smiles nearly tearing their faces in half. They walked to the back staircase and headed up it. Their hips bouncing and grinding against each other. Sweat beading down their skin as the smell got stronger and the moans and gasps grew louder. Marlena dropped her apron and then her panties and Audrey kicked off her shoes. Soon the two hot ass milfs were marching up the staircase hand in hand and completely naked.

They licked their lips as they followed their ears and their noses slowly through the house until they finally reached the master bedroom, the door was wide open and the sight nearly made both women cream themselves at the sexy sexy sight.

Sabine was laid on the bed making out with Marinette. Eagerly kissing her daughter with reckless desire. The two women had their legs entwined and their hands gliding up and down their sides. Marinette squeezed his mothers love handles, spanked her nice round ass and admired her softer core and wide child bearing hips that were just begging to be put to good use. Sabine was gripping Marinette's nice cute little booty, giving it squeezes and pinches. Making the younger woman give out cute little squeals of pleasure. Their hair was down and plastered to their skin from all of their sweet smelling sweat.

Beside the two tender lovers was an incredible amount of pure unbridled lusty fury from a very tall absolutely stacked woman. Tikki had on a strap on that was close to the size of a human arm. She groaned as she spanked herself into the white haired tight milf that was on her hands and knees and giving out little pleasure filled barks with every firm slap that Tikki gave her.

"Yeah you like that? You like that you hot piece of ass? You hot tight little bitch?" Tikki growled out, her entire body was glowing a bright pink as she licked her lips. She loved admiring Gina from this position the woman was wiggling up and down her dick, wriggling and gasping loudly and lewdly. Giving out little growls and happy huffs. She loved the rough hands gripping her, guiding her, controlling her. She had let her mind and body break. She had completely consented to becoming Tikki's cheap bitch.

Marlena grips Audrey's shoulders and leans heavily on the gorgeous tall mayor. Their eyes lock for a second before they glance right back at the hot sight before them. Moaning and biting their lips in delight. Their lips parted and drool began to drip down their bodies. Their thighs rubbed against each other. Marlena felt her nipples grow hard as diamonds as she moved her fingers up and down Audrey's smooth creamy skin. She smiled in delight as the blonde shivered in happiness. Long lines of paint dripped down Audrey's sides and stained Marlena's skin. Marlena glanced over and saw Audrey had scooped some up and popped it into her mouth with a grin. Wiggling and bouncing her hips and making her smaller tighter ass quirk.

"Edible paint?" Marlena breathed out popping her own fingers into her mouth and sighing around the taste. It was sweet...and tingled a bit...she recognized the flavor of THC and CBD instantly and sucked up some more. It had been a while since she got lit. Audrey grinned and slowly leaned against the shorter stacked woman.  
"Let's join them. I don't think that those hot lesbo's would mind." She breathed out in delight. The two women gripped hands and giggled, their fingers entwined and jumped up and down like eager horny bitches a third their ages. They gasped when a firm spank flowed from their ass cheeks.

They glanced behind them, tearing their eyes from the super hot fun. Their eyes widened in shock and joy at the smiling leather clad superhero before them.  
"Hey there sluts." Chad Noir flirted with a grin. His dick was already out and throbbing. He smirked between the two.  
"Now one of you has had the pleasure of having my kids...but the other...well I think that we could have ourselves a little breeding party." Chad Noir said as his erection bounced into life. The two women gasped, their lips parted and tongues stuck out with eager anticipation. Already accustomed to his thick heady flavor. And more then eager to get some more. Marlena's lactating tits spasmed and milk leaked down her sides as cum juices leaked down her thick juicy slut thighs.

Marinette moaned into her mommy's mouth as Sabine flicked her daughters clit and then fingered Marinette's clenching asshole. Marinette wiggled and groaned into her mommy's mouth even louder as she humped her smaller breasts and firm hard pink nipples against Sabine's thicker larger browner ones. Marinette smiled happy as she had ever been.

* * *

Chris's cock head was pressed painfully against his desk top. The young man was bored and horny, he gripped his cock shaft through his pants and gave it a firm hard tug trying to ignore the lame teacher in front of him. It was a dude which sucked because all of the dumb girls in class would get turned on and none would want to fuck him!

He didn't care too much though, he preferred women over dumb girls, real women, with nice wide phat juicy asses. Good strong hips, women with experience and knowledge who would know exactly what to do with his massive throbbing hard on. They were learning something dumb like wrestling or physics. He was tuned out and just gazing off into space.

He felt someone poke his side and glanced over to see Ella and Etta who quickly began making out and waved at him. One of their fingers stuck out and gestured him to come closer. He rolled his eyes and glanced away. The twins pouted and slightly tuned back in to the lecture. Ella was seated on Etta's lap and was wiggling her cute perky booty into her twin sisters crotch. She was plenty comfortable in the seat. She was just pissed off that the young man wasn't standing up to go and meet them in the bathroom for a good hard fuck!

Chris glanced over to Mannon who had just tossed him a piece of paper.  
'Want to fuck? Yes, definitely, fuck yeah.' The paper said. Chris glanced over towards the wild haired rave girl who popped her lips and mimed sucking a nice healthy big cock that would stretch out her cheek.

Chris rolled his eyes and glanced away. He took out his phone and his massive throbbing erection that was making his jeans super tight. He quickly began scrolling and smirked as he finally got to the perfect pictures. Just the ones that he wanted. It was of Marlena and her daughter Alya, both women were bent over while wearing tight yoga pants that hugged their hips too tightly. They actually wiggled down their hips and exposed half of their asses. He smiled and stroked himself. They had the perfect booty line, a hint of camel toe. Just the sort of thing that would drive any red blooded man wild! He swiped to the next picture he had managed to get. It was of Sabine who was posing in her steamy bathroom window cupping her breasts and pouting out her lips. Her thumbs flicking her large thick nipples with a self satisifed smirk on her face.

Chris grinned even wider, his lewd face heating up and a blush darting across it. He grinned nearly sadistically as he licked his lips He really really wanted to blow his thick hot creamy load into a tight pussy. He was almost crazed with lust and he wasn't sure he would be able to hold back until he got home. It might actually be a good idea to go into the bathroom with the twins and fuck his frustration out on their tight firm booty's.

He heard a shocked exclamation and turned to see Mannon stand up with her nose in the air before stomping out of the classroom. He watched her leave, her favorite rave overalls were riding up her ass. She had swapped them for tighter and tighter pairs. He gulped wondering just how much she had seen. And whether or not he was now in trouble with her.

He quickly got up and rushed after her. Ella and Etta were still concerned with studying the insides of their sisters mouths and were too busy making out to notice the two disappearing.

Chris turned the corner and paused as he gulped. Floating in midair was Mannon, but she was different, her pigtails were now all the way to her ankles. Her skin was glowing a bright blue. Her eyes were ringed with dark circles and she had long purple fingernails. She had on high heels that looked like they were sharp enough to cut. She had on a tutu that stopped at her hips and did not cover her sweet ass or dripping wet pussy. She had on a pair of golden nipple tassles. She licked her now puffy purple lips and smiled at the young man.

"Hey there hot stuff." She said as she flew down and flipped him over her shoulder. He grunted as she flew quickly through the halls and then out the front door cackling the entire time. Chris closed his eyes and held on tight as he yelped until they arrivied on the rooftop.  
Mannon waved her wand over his head, it was shaped vaguely like a massive dildo. Chris gasped as a massive king sized bed appeared underneath him. She cuddled up next to him and held his phone up for Chris to see.

"This is such a good thing for us, a bit of bonding time. Like a boy friend girlfriend thing." She teased him as she touched his massive hard on through his pants. He wasn't as girthy as his bro Nino but he did have a decent length in his pants.

"Plus I've got a little present for you..."She breathed into his ear as she waved her wand. A massive golden screen appeared in thin air he watched in confusion before gasping at what he saw. Alya and Nino were banging on a kitchen counter, her hair thrown out and drool dripping down her chin. She was growling. The screen split and there was a knocked out white haired milf being dragged into another room, he ignored those two and focused instead on Mayor Audrey aggressively ate out Marlena Cesaire. Beside them in a crazed fuck fest was Sabine, Adrien and Marinette. Finally Mannon added a final screen that showed her mom gasping as a dildo worked its way in and out of her dripping wet cunt.

"Shoot. Mommy is at work...well hot stuff? Who do you want to control first. I can only do four." She pouted before smiling devilishly at him. "But that is more then enough for some sexy fun!"

"You got that right babe." He grumbled into her ear before biting it. "LEt's see. How about we get Alya to march over here and join us?" He teased her with a spank to her young tight ass making her yelp. She giggled before waving her wand. Alya on the screen's eyes were crossed. Suddenly they uncrossed and she stopped sliding up and down Nino's massive shaft, Chris didn't care that his bro was fucking her, he wanted that nice round ass to get over there and get abused by his fucking dick!

"Babe?" Nino asked Alya as she slipped off his cock and walked nude to the front door. She quickly slipped out still naked and reeking of sex. "BABE!"

Nino wrestled on some pants and rushed after the speed walking jiggling babe. Mannon and Chris laughed out loud at the ridiculous image on the screen, completely indifferent to Nino's distress or Alya's blank eyed stare. The two just laughed as Alya jumped down the stairs without a care in the world as Nino tried to cover up her nipples and pussy as she walked boldly onto the street.

"Haha! Damn! That bimbo is going to get arrested!" Mannon chuckled out before muttering under her breath. 'Later! I'll get them later! Fuck off!'

Chris didn't care too much if she was talking to herself. This was too hot of an opportunity to pass up.  
"How about we have your mom go and join in on a bit of fun?" He said as he grabbed her free hand and brought it to his growing erection. She grinned naughtily at him as she unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing hard on into her eager fingers. She licked her lips then her fingers, flicking her wand casually unconcerned with what she did.

Across town Nadja sat bolt upright, the vibrator in her pussy cracking as she grew tighter beyond her wildest dreams. She quickly jumped to her feet and speed walked out of the office, her breasts bounced eagerly ahead of her, knocking other lesser sluts out of the way as the alpha bitch made her way towards the exit. She really didn't give two shits about her job anyway.

Nadja got to the street started walking down one street before turning and moving towards her favorite bordello/bakery/cheap place to get a good hard fucking from her best friends. She slide out of her high heels and jacket, she shimmied out of her underwear and her sexy tiny skirt and skipped nude as a baby towards the bordello. She slipped through the open front door and past the massive amazonian woman who was slurping at Gina's fucked pink cunt. She giggled and waved towards Gina before moving up the stairs three at a time.

"So fucking hot. Your powers are the best bitch!" He said excitedly gripping her nipples through the tassles and tugging at them making the girl giggle and wiggle in delight.  
"Hey watch this! Now it's my mommy's turn!" She said excitedly waving her wand towards the screen that had Marlena and Audrey as they sixty nined each others hot slippery cunts. Making the two women howl and yowl. "What would you like to see these bitches do?" Mannon flirted with the hot horny stud.

"A twerking contest would be pretty hot-" Before he could even get it out all of the women were on their hands and knees and clapping their ass cheeks as if there was no tomorrow.  
"Oh hell yeah. Faster! FASTER!" The two lovers shouted together. Soon Marlena's big booty was shaking like jello, going at an incredible pace. Marinette whistled and clapped.  
"Oh yeah! Shake it Mrs.C!" she howled out her loving encouragement as Adrien pounded her from behind with Sabine clutching his chiseled chest lovingly and longingly.

"ALYA! BABE!" Nino shouted shocked as his girlfriend dropped to her hands and knees and rolled her shoulders as she twerked like a mad woman in the middle of the street. They were lucky no one was around or else they might get in trouble. The cops were a bit more forgiving of women having random nude twerk contests in the middle of the street. But that didn't mean that it was entirely legal.

Marlena and Audrey were feverishly making out, their fingers rubbing up and down the others dripping wet cunt. Making them moan. Marlena gave Audrey a loving nibble to the neck which made her cry out in joy filled pleasure.

Chris groaned as he arched his back. Mannon was eagerly jerking him off, admiring how well he filled out her hand. How massive he was, how his erection just seemed to slap firmly in her palm. She squeezed him hard enough to get him groaning. She grinned wickedly as she whipped out her phone and held it up as she gave his cock head a long lingering kiss.  
"How does this feel bitches?" She said triumphantly as she began taking pictures and sending a live stream to Ella and Etta. Those two thirsty bitches were about to become cuck queens!

Mannon chuckled as she slobbered up and down his dick, getting it nice and slippery. He tasted incredibly powerful, she moaned in delight as she savored the taste. It was just so big and mind breakingly tasty! She huffed around his dick over and over again. Her eyes crossed as she gazed down at him in admiration. She knew that she had chosen the best dick to get obsessed over!

"I think that you are plenty lubed up." She said popping her lips. Chris gulped with a grin and spread his legs. She eagerly shimmied out of her underwear and tossed it aside. Chris snatched his hand out and grabbed her panties. Giving them a deep sniff before grinning back up at her. She blushed uncontrollably as she moved her driping wet pussy right over his cock head. She took a deep breath as she began to descend his shaft. Mannon let out deep whooping barks with every inch that went inside of her.

Soon she had sheathed the entire cock deep within her. She closed her eyes and breathed out firmly and comfortably. Trying to adjust to his length. Meanwhile Audrey and Marlena were going nuts trying to keep up with the insane pace that Mannon was unintentionally setting.

Nadja on the other hand was on her back on the staircase feverishly masturbating while watching like a voyuer. Her lips popped open her eyes unfocused. All she could think about were big throbbing hot hard tasty cocks! Cocks all around her! Cocks covering her body in thick hot creamy tasty semen! She wanted to get fucked senseless by massive cocks! She moaned and suckled on her slippery fingers, her pussy absolutely gushing with joy.

Mannon moaned loudly as she bounced up and down on Chris's dick. His legs wrapped around her so that she could not escape. His fingers pulling at her nipple tassles and driving her over the edge. The two were unaware of time. The sun had gone across the entire sky and it was now setting and neither of them were even aware of it. They just rolled their backs and continued to bump uglies.

Mannon gasped and shivered and moaned in disappointment as a small black butterfly flew out of her chest, circled the detransformed bimbo and floated away.  
"Aw man! And I thought it would last longer!" She complained pouting as the golden screen disappeared and they found themselves cuddling on the rooftop. Chris shrugged undisturbed. He nuzzled her neck and began to lick and bite at her cheek.

"Meh. It happens. You were one hell of a good lay though bitch." He compliments her with a spank to the ass making her jump and yelp in pleasure before she bit his neck in retaliation. She giggled.

The two heard an angry shriek from below them in the school and exchanged worried glances.  
"Also...I might have been live streaming all of this...to...the...Cesaire...twins..."She said in embarassed delight. Chris was about to speak when suddenly the roof door was kicked open and twenty women with red skin, blue thongs, small curling devil tails, thigh high high heeled boots and little devil horns piercing out of their foreheads. The girls glared at the two cuddling lovers.

Mannon hissed like a cat before yelping as the devil themed super villains surrounded them and grabbed her under the arms and legs and pulled her off of Chris.  
"NO! NO! That's my cock! You bitches!" She howled and thrashed like a wild animal as the akuma victims merely chuckled in response. One slapped her face while the other spanked her ass.

Below in the streets people were shouting and screaming as an army of pissed off young ladies stormed out and commenced to fuck shit up. A car was tipped over, stores were looted and people pushed over.

Chris gulped as the women surrounded him with ravenous smiles on their faces.  
"So hot stuff." One of the clones said as her long thin fingernails slipped over his nipples and across his abs.  
"Ready to fuck an army?" Another clone said with eager anticipation.

Alya blinked in confusion. She glanced around before yelping and covering her breasts and then her pussy.  
"Where the hell am I? What the fuck happened?" She shouted glancing around in confusion. Nino breathed a sigh of relief as they hid behind an overturned car.  
"Oh good you're back to-"Nino was cut off as Alya' eyes lit up and she glanced over the top of the car. Her face blushed and she breathed heavily with arousal. Nino knew that look on her face.

"I think it's coming from the top of the school. Here's my phone." He said holding it out as she eagerly skipped in place before hugging him and giving him one hell of a french kiss.  
"I will totally make this up to you babe! Thank you so much!" She cooed into his ear before sprinting off. Nino sat in place watching her large strong buttocks rub and bounce together. He sighed before glancing around. He saw the army of clones catch a guy and ride him to the ground and tear off his clothes before mounting him. Nino winced before looking around. He had to find someplace to hide. He spotted the hotel and sighed in annoyance. Maybe Chloe wouldn't be a total bitch to him today.

Tikki moaned in irritaiton before shaking her head in disgust. Finally fed up.  
"OKAY! Fucking! I'll do it!" She shouted before pushing Gina off of her. The fucked stupid grand milf moaned and thrust her hips insistently. Tikki growled as she stomped up the stairs until she reached Marinettes room. Audrey and Marlena were shrieking as a pair of short women tossed the hot ass milfs over their shoulders and jumped out the window.

Marinette, Sabine and Chad Noir sat up in their bed with wild bed head, moaning and licking their lips as they slowly regained consciousness.  
"MMM. What's happening hot stuff?" Sabine moaned as she rubbed the back of her head. Tikki pulled the magical box out from underneath Marinette's pile of dirty clothes and started rummaging around in it with a frown.

"There is a supervillain, it's clearly Ella and Etta and we will need help. My secret bimbo sensors are going off." Tikki said pushing some thick red and black hair behind her ear before she finally grinned and pulled out a dildo covered in thick veins and had a hole in the tip and at the base right between the balls.

"Perfect! This will do great!" Tikki said as she blew into it with a powerful experienced whistle. Adrien and Marinette yelped before covering their ears in shock. Tikki merely chuckled at their discomfort. The room was soon filled with an excited horny giggling and Sabine gathered her two lovers closer to her wondering what the hell was going to pop out of nowhere and attack them.

Suddenly billowing out of the dildo flute came a massive plume of orange smoke and a wiggling foxy lady. Her hips were wide, her booty juicy, and her grin very familiar. Marinette blinked, for a moment she thought that it had been Alya standing in that mist but then it cleared and the orange skinned foxearred nine tailed woman was there instead. Seated on top of Marinette's vainty and admiring her long strong nails, the kitsune foxy woman chuckled and shook her hair over one shoulder. The move made Marinette blush heavily as she realized just how similar it was to her best friends move.

"My my Tikki. It must be pretty important if you had to call me out of the box." She said with a giggle as Tikki growled.  
"Oh be quite Trixx you total bitch! This is why I hate to use you!" Tikki turned to Marinette and passed her the dildo flute with a frown. "Look you need to find someone to use this flute, it makes solid illusions. It will help you beat the shit out of these bitches who are trying to steal all of our stuff. I would do something to help but I...really just don't feel like it. I've had a headache all day from the nonstop Akuma attack that we didn't do anything about."

Marinette took the flute and hefted it in her hands before smiling.  
"Oh yeah. I think that I know just the person who can use this. She is great at playing a 'skin flute' if you know what I mean." Marinette teased Tikki with a wink before standing and stretching. Her knees almost went out from under her since they had been fucking nonstop all day. She wasn't sure if she would be able to make it...

Alya bit her lip as she stared at the very erotic orgy taking place in front of her. She obviously recognized her little sisters. She would have to be a fucking idiot to not be able to recognize her family. They were going hard as they could. Four of them were holding Mannon upright while three others were taking turns kissing her. A few were eagerly playing with her clit. Getting their fingers in nice and deep and making her orgasm again and again without any sort of restraint. The devilish sluts would then clean her up and start all over again. It was nonstop.

Poor Chris was almost unconscious from dehydration. He had been draining his balls inside of the super hot sexy sluts over and over again. His eyes were closed and he was making pathetic little peeping noises as he ate out one of the clones. He couldn't even move anymore. Alya grinned sauciliy to herself. He might have Nino's length but that didn't mean that he was able to keep up with his big bro!

Chloe was on her back and moaning as the clones fucked the superheroine without mercy. SHe had swung in shouting that she was going to save the day but within seconds had been overwhelmed and slapped onto her back and ridden into complete and total horny mind snap! Alya had found the perfect place to hide, her bare ass clenched in delight as she licked her lips and rubbed at her dripping wet cunt. Her sisters looked sooooo fucking hot. She just wanted to lunge out there and take control. But she knew that they would completely destroy her within seconds if given the chance. So all she could do was watch and wait...

Alya yelped as a pair of yoyos wrapped around her and pulled her off of the roof top. Chloe had managed to sting one clone into orgasm but that had hardly slowed them down. Alya closed her eyes as the cool air bit at her erect nipples. She landed on her ass with a moan before she saw three familiar heroes kneeling in front of her and a very sexy newcomer.

"I...Bimbo Bug! Milf Bug! Chad Noir?! What's happening?!" She said squealing in delight before a rough tongue was shoved down her throat and the fox themed goddess began to sloppily trade spit with the wanna be reporter.  
"Alya Cesaire. You have been chosen to be the barer of the Fox Miraculous Skin Flute with the power of porno illusion. Accept this grand gift and fight along side us! But you must return the dildo by the end of the battle." Bimbo Bug warned her best friend as Chad raised his eyebrows and wiggled them at Bimbo Bug and Milf Bug. Milf Bug giggled like a girl half her age while Bimbo Bug rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah you horny little alley cat. It isn't cheating if it's a superhero." Bimbo Bug said before warningly flicking him on the nose. "But I am still top bitch for you got it?" She growled as he nodded.

Alya popped her lips off of the fox faced woman who cupped Alya's abs and pressed hard. Alya winced before gazing down at the new tattoo that she had of a fox paw print. She whistled before giggling. She felt so light and giddy!  
"Of course BB! This is a dream come true!" She howled before posing and grabbing the dildo. "RENA ROUGH IS BORN!" She shouts and raises the dildo high as orange booty shorts and sports bra appear on her, a stripe of white body paint and a pair of slutty fox ears and a tail appear. Her feet get orange toe nail polish and she smirks before spanking her own booty and admiring the jiggle that came with it.

"I think my tits even got perkier!" She said joyfully cupping her breasts. Her eyes darken as she turns towards the army of clones making a mess of her city.  
"Now to teach my horny slutty sisters a hard lesson!"

Chris groaned in shock as he felt the clones above him position Manon over his dick. He had willed it to stay hard for so long he didn't know if he could last much longer!

But then suddenly someone swooped down and plucked the girls off of him. An army of goddess, orange with long ears and big bouncing tits appeared rushing over the entire building and jumping any clones they could find. He watched in amazement as they grabbed the clones and spanked them onto their hands and knees. Hissing something into their ears.

"BIG SISTER KNOWS BEST." Alya hissed from dozens of mouths. The real Alya was gasping as Chad Noir pounded in and out of her ass. Bimbo Bug was railing her with the dildo, her pussy was getting pounded by the greatest superhero of all time! And she was going completely insane! Alya gasped and arched her back as Bimbo Bug giggled and licked her lips before Milf Bug took a long hard nipple in between her lips.

The clones groaned as the solid illusions gripped their hips and pounded powerfully and knowingly inside of them. Causing each one to cry out. Their bodies were not prepared for the illusions. Alya had had a lot of fun making them too. Some had larger breasts, other booty that could bounce and wiggle for months! Still others had dropped their pants to reveal long hard thick throbbing dicks to line up and penetrate their awaiting slippery pussy's.

"Oh god! Oh my fucking god!" Alya cried out in joy before rolling her hips into Bimbo Bug's fingers. "SO AWESOME! How did you even know to choose me?"  
"We visited your friend Marinette. SHe vouched for your street cred and knowledge on fucking sluts." Chad Noir lied easily. Causing Bimbo Bug to blush as darkly as her suit. A little bit of it fading to revealed her extra large juicy breasts and the rings firmly clasped there.  
"MMMM. I should find her and give her a big healthy thanks." Alya moaned her tongue drooling out as Bimbo Bug squealed in anticipation. Alya groaned and all of the Rena Roughs moaned in unison their tongues working overtime. Ella and Etta held hands all across the city, their tongues entwined their bootys pooping trying to keep up with their slutty older sister. But they were pathetically outclassed.

Nino groaned in Chloe's bedroom as he switched his tongue between Trixx and Pollens mouth. He moaned and slurped loudly. His dick was spasming and their hands were entwined around it. Giving him long strong hard strokes. His balls felt tight as a drum and he wondered when he was going to bust his nut. And into who. Which of the goddess's would take his seed that evening.

"MMM. So strong..."Trixx moaned out as he spanked her ass.  
"MMM. So cute..."Polleen agreed as she licked his chest and took a nipple into her mouth. She smelt like honey. Trixx was baser, sweatier, more animalistic. He grinned as he rolled Pollen over his body and deposited her onto Trixx with a squeak.  
"Oh man. This is going to rule." He breathed out as he slide his dick in between their dripping wet pussy's. The two nude immortals howled in delight before pressing their dripping sweaty breasts together.

"Wow Chloe...I love how natural you feel." Rena Rough teased Queen Bitch who gasped as the long hard fake cock pushed in and out of her. SHe closed her eyes and blushed before wiggling her hips. Trying to get better adjusted to it. It felt like she was being fisted by a fucking sledge hammer! And the pleasure was getting her hornier and hornier! Her ponytail was grabbed and pulled harshly as she gasped and orgasmed again and again.

All of the clones howled in unison as they began to poof away. With each orgasm the Rena Roughs joined them until all that was left was Chris surrounded by three insatiable horny young sluts and a nude cream pied Alya laid out on a nearby rooftop with a content smile on her full lips and a new fox tattoo above her womb.

* * *

Felecia glowered at the closet door as she struggled against her bonds. Wondering when the fuck the salty bitch would let her go. She had been naked in the bathroom bound and gagged for close to a day now, she had something to eat and was more then capable of using the shower and toilet. But she was bored! And horny! And she didn't even have her phone or a vibrator to entertain herself with. SHe could only glare at the door waiting for the bitch to come back in.

The door opened and a nude cream pied Marinette stood there. Red faced, coated in sweat and smiling as cum dripped down her thighs.  
"Sup bitch?" Marinette smirked down at her before she gripped Felecia by the chin and jerked it up.  
"Remember you little cuck queen. I am the head bitch in this harem. I get his dick. I choose who gets it. If you ever try to fuck with me again I will break you in half over my knee. Get it?" Felecia gazed longingly out the door at the image of the orgy. There was Audrey who was eating out Nadja both women having mind breaking orgasms. Sabine was situated directly behind Nadja's nice cute booty with a massive strap on the size of a woman's shoulder. Felecia felt spit fill her mouth as she twisted and her pussy open up invitingly.

She could smell Adrien out there...SHe needed him! She needed his dick! Marinette slapped her face with a ferocious grin before standing up and stretching.  
"I think you need another couple of days then you will be ready to rejoin the family." She teased wiggling her hips as she sauntered away. Felecia was screeching after her. She had to get out of here! She had to get that dick back!

Nathalie yawns as she walks out of her bedroom. She didn't get any sleep last night. The cries of pleasure had lasted well until sunrise. If not from the clones and solid porno illusions then from the recording devices that caught too much noise.

She walked to her recording stuido in a short robe that didn't cover her cunt at all. Sitting on a sofa, cuddling and kissing exhaustedly was Merielle and Aurore who gazed up blankly with their thick slutty eyes. Nathalie nodded towards the door way.  
"Get out of here." They stood up, bowed and scurried off hand in hand like a pair of loyal sluts. Nathalie turned on the cameras and went through the footage. So many hot sweaty bodies entwined. Writhed. Kissed. Fucked. There was a close up of Marinette in the mating press. Then doggy style. Then mating press again. Then with a good cream pied pussy.

How that girl wasn't knocked up was beyond Nathalie. There was Kagami who must have sensed something and was peeking through the window like the sexy school uniformed stalker she was. Nathalie disrobed and stood before her computers. She flipped open the massive book on the table and took out the miraculous. It was of a peacock. Bright blue, with a little vibrating end. She licked her lips in arousal.

Her eyes hardened in determination. She would get her lover back. But in the meantime she would continue to protect Adrien. She was determined of it! She picked it up and fast forwarded to a good part where Adrien was surrounded in sweaty cream pied bitches. Marlena was sucking on his dick like a baby at a nipple. Sabine was cuddled up and pooling her pussy juices against Marinettes. Nadja was kissing Audrey and Adrien was grinning in the middle of all of it.

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	40. Chapter 40:Simon Cucks

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. Would be great if some of the less popular stuff got reviews. I know it has been a while and I will try to keep updating this and other stuff. Just super busy this time of year. All characters are aged up to legal ages. There should be more miraculous lemon stories with the milfs. Just putting that idea out there.**

**Simon Cucks**

Marinette blushes like a virgin slut as she sits on her haunches, her legs tucked up underneath her nude rump. She touched the top of her tits as she gazed at the two massive dicks bouncing in front of her as the two men jerked themselves off. Alya was seated beside her and Marinette felt her best friends hand cup her rear and give her a firm loving grope.  
"This is just my way of thanking you for being such an awesome friend." She whispered into MArinette's ear before giving her a long lingering kiss to the cheek and then licking her ear. Marinette giggled in delight and wiggled her rump in Alya's hands. Her friend was so strong and possessive. She was actually amazed that she had managed to swing this!

Marinette might have fucked Adrien a good many times before this but that didn't mean she was immune to getting horny as all hell whenever she saw his cock. IT was just so big and tasty looking! She just wanted to gobble it right up! Her eyes crossed as it moved forwards and poked her in the nose. She could tell that he was enjoying himself. Playing with her. Teasing her. Adrien knew all of her weak points. He had been inside of her so many times before this that she was not surprised that he would instantly agree to this.

Nino was a bit more surprising. She had not figured that he would be down for sharing his girlfriend and fucking in the same room. But then again with how big of a sexual appetitie that Alya had he probably had some dude tap in now and again. Marinette winked at Alya trying not to go completely gaga for the cock right in front of her.

"Yeah...I owe you for this buddy." She uttered lovingly out of the corner of her mouth. It wasn't like she could be mad or anything this was a fucking dream come true for her! She blinked lovingly upwards at Adrien as he slipped the tip of his dick into her mouth. Alya gasped excitedly as her OTP became cannon. Well almost cannon. He still needed to fuck her until she couldn't move anymore. Which was just what Alya was waiting for. She then took a long hard slap to the side of her face from Nino's cock as he insistently began whacking her to get her attention. His best buddy wasn't the only one who wanted to get a nice firm suck off.

Alya absentmindedly turned her head to the massive dick that was so familiar to her. She turned her eyes longingly towards Marinette who began to bump her head up and down like a duck, not gagging at all. Alya was impressed, Virgin Mari was taking it like a fucking champ! It was a sight to behold, Alya knew that none of the other girls would believe her if she told them that Marinette was just casually bobbing her head up and down the massive erection.

Adrien was packing! He had such a huge cock that Alya was almost concerened about whether or not Marinette would be able to take it on...She licked her lips and turned her attention to Nino. She began to press her lips to his hard on and give it long pleasure filled slurps. She loved the way that he tastes. She loves the way that he flopped into her mouth, she loves the way that she has to pop her lips open to get more and more of him inside of her. SHe felt him shiver and opened her eyes wonderingly.

Alya's eyes nearly bug right out of her head as she sees that Adrien has picked MArinette up and she now has her legs wrapped around his head. Her pussy getting eaten out like she was not upside down at the moment. Alya paused in shock and Nino rested a hand on Adrien's should in shock. MArinette's bare slightly pink ass was clenching in concentration as she pointed her foot and wiggled her toes.  
"Dude. Just fucking sake dude." Nino muttered as Adrien glanced at him and wiggled an eyebrow.  
"Jealous?" Adrien muttered around her dripping wet pussy lips.

"Yeah...But not of you..."Nino muttered out blushing slightly. Alya felt a small lightbulb pop up over her head. She grinned sadistically before she pulled off and pinched Nino's balls to get his attention. Nino yelped before glancing down at his horny slutty bimbo girlfriend. She licked his cock and rubbed it against her face with a devilish grin.

"You know Nino...Fucking you is the fucking best...but like...I was totally...um...thinking...maybe we could have some girl on girl? And guy on guy bonding time? I could really go for some nice hot pre licked pussy." Alya breathed out the final words. Nino felt his dick twitch in amazement before he turned to Adrien with a good natured grin. He held his hands out and gestured towards the bobbing blushing MArinette.

"What do you think bro? I don't want to like force anything on you?" He said as Marinette finally popped her lips off and breathed heavily. She pouted a little bit. After all this was one hell of an epic dick...but on the other hand...getting some nice hard time with Alya...she had not tasted her best friends cunt in a long time...

"I am totally down!" She said as she scissored off of Adrien's face and plopped down onto her haunches before spreading her legs and winking at Alya.  
"So how about it bestie? Do you want to-"Marinette was cut off as Alya practically lunged into her arms. Their nipples rubbed together and their breasts smushed together. Like massive water balloons. MArinette grinned and ground her thigh into Alya's pussy until she was starting to hump sadistically. Her hips bounced and her booty even began to clap rythmically as she moaned and wiggled, their bellies pressed flatly together. Their tongues entwined and danced without a single care in the world. Their eyes rolled in their heads.

Alya breathed heavily through her nose as she began to finger her best friend. Her eyes darted around and paused in shock as the bed rocked beside them. Adrien was on top of Nino, gripping his bro's cock as their long hot sticky meaty tongues battled for dominance in between their mouths. The boys eyes were closed as they softly jacked each other off. The blankets started to get knotted and twisted underneath Nino's broad sweaty back. He clenched his ass cheeks as he finally broke the kiss and grinned longingly upwards at Adrien. They spat into each others hands before moving downwards to regrip each other.

Alya could almost see her spit slowly sliding off Ninos dick as Adrien's long strong piano player fingers replaced it.  
"Holy shit. That is the hottest thing that I have ever seen in my life." Alya breathed out as she gazed between Marinette's wide eager eyes and the two boys shamelessly making out beside them. Adrien began to hump himself into Nino's hands. They gripped him and guided him. Nino smirked before he planted long strong kisses to Adrien's chiseled jaw, admiring the smooth skin beneath his lips.

"God bro you are so fucking cute. I love you." He mumbled out as Adrien beamed and then gave Nino's neck a long hard nibble.  
"I love you too bro...do you mind if I-"  
"Go for it." Nino cut him off with a big grin before rolling over . Adrien gulped as he aimed his dick up with Nino's ass and slowly began to push his way into Nino's tight hot strong muscle bound ass.

Marinette was dumbfounded. Her eyes wide, she felt drool starting to drip down her chin as she licked her lips. before she felt Alya pinch and play with her nipples.  
"I never thought I would say this out loud...But I think girls are so fucking hot. So soft. So warm. So cute...And you are the hottest. Cutest. Softest girl that I have ever met Mari." Alya mumbled into Marinette's neck before kissing her way down. Marinette gasped as Alya's long strong hard tongue began to play with her clit. She had been kissed and licked and slurped on down there by Tikki, Adrien, her mom and what felt like countless others. But Alya had a confidence behind it which was incredible and was very nearly driving her over the edge already.

Marinette arched her back and moaned as Adrien slammed himself into Nino's tight ass and gripped his hips to hold himself. Nino groaned and arched his back and clenched down on the long hard throbbing cock that was destorying his insides wonderfully.

* * *

Gabriel gazed impassively at the man in the stupid hat and the green singlet on his tv screen. Nathalie was choking on his dick and trying to keep her noises down. Her smile was so big that it threatened to break her mouth.

This was the first time in what felt like months since she got to taste the big massive dick between his legs! She had almost been worried that she would never get to taste it again! She moaned and gasped loudly. Her fingers playing with her cunt lips as they dripped through her thong.

Gabriel rolled his eyes in disgust as the man fumbled the trick  
"This is idiotic. Stop wasting my time." He snapped before closing his computer and standing up, his dick slipping out of her mouth. She gasped as tears came unbidden to her eyes.  
"S-sir?" She grumbled out in shock as Gabriel walked away without even bothering to look at where she was kneeling waiting for him to come back and slip his cock back into her mouth.

"Not now Nathalie I have a supervillain to create." He said indifferently as he walked to his super secret base filled with all of their fun lovemaking tools. She sat and trembled in barely contained anger as she glared up after him. Gabriel did not even pause. He clearly didn't care.

Halfway out of the room Nathalie heard him screaming at the man he just pissed off.  
"Go! Take your revenge!" He bellowed. Nathalie paused in thought.  
"Wasn't that you Gabe?" She mumbles before shaking her head. "Whatever. Not my fucking problem.  
"NATHALIE! I HAVE NEED OF YOU!" He bellowed as she frowned and facepalmed.  
"And now it is my problem."

* * *

"Oh yeah! Yes! Fuck me up bitch!" Chloe groaned in delight as Ivan pounded into her pussy. She was almost rendered unconscious and felt her head being craddled in Mylene's big juicy thighs. She smiled down at the blonde bitch as she was put through her paces.

"He feels great right? I admit that sometimes I have a bit of trouble keeping up with him. So I like to let him off of the leash and go apeshit on bimbos like you. Thanks for agreeing to this by the way Chloe. You too Sabrina."

Sabrina merely groaned from where she was eating out Alix. Alix grinned and spanked her own ass as she licked out Madame Busty's dripping wet cream pied pussy lips.  
"HMPH! That bitch better be thankful, after all I put together this orgy almost exclusively for her sake." Chloe responded. She was actually nervous as all hell. She had worried that the hot piece of red headed ass might be trying to leave her. So she had to of course remind her all of the great shit that Chloe could offer her.

Sabrina moaned as she tasted Alix's nice hot pussy juices dribble down her parched throat. She gulped it down with desperate abandonment.  
Kim groaned as Madame Busty sucked him off, firmly and consistnetly. He paused as he glanced over at the TV in the back of the classroom that was showing the latest tv show.  
"Hey...isn't that Milf bug? And who is that other lady there?" Chloe snapped up, slipped right off of Ivan's still twitching dick and hopped to her wobbly legs.  
"It must be a villain! My adoring public needs me! So long bitches! Enjoy making that stupid red headed slut squirm!" Chloe jumped out the doorway and sprinted on wobbly legs down the hallway.

The rest of the class stared before Alix shrugged and turned back to pleasuring Madame Busty's pussy lips.  
"Yo Ivan! Get over here and knock this dumb bitch up! Make Ms. B's bust even bigger!"

* * *

"OH MY GOD! OH GOD! ALYA! YES! YES ALYA! I LOVE YOU YOU BEAUTIFUL HOT BABE!" MArinette shouted to the rooftops as Alya grunted and held her best friends legs up, her ankles against her shoulders as she plowed into Marinette with the long double ended dildo that was making her own pussy twitch and quake. They had tried a bit of scissoring but this got so much deeper and it was just so big that it was hard to resist! So they didn't and completely surrendered to the wild passionate lovemaking that was happening.

The bed was rocking wildly as Nino held down Adrien and bit his best bros neck lovingly as the blonde airhead groaned.  
"God damn bro. I love you. I love your abs. I love your hair. I love your ass. I love everything about you my sunshine child!" Nino grumbled out hottly as Adrien smirked. He had not expected anal to be as pleasureable as it was. He guessed that most dudes were just total babies about taking one. He had fucked plenty of asses but this was one of the few times he had taken the pegging. Adrien grinned and squirmed beneath Nino as he spanked himself into Adrien.  
"That is so sweet bro. I love you too."

"MHP! Girl you know it is so like unfair of you to say something that sweet and cute to me while I have this fake dick in me right?" Alya pouted and blushed before grinning widely. "You are just lucky as fuck that I love you too. Sweet lips." Alya cooed out. In the back of her mind she was jumping up and down in excitement. She had won Virgin Mari's virginity! Not Adrien, not Nathanile. Not Luka. Her! Her alone!

Marinette groaned as her elbow hit the tv remote and turned on Adrien's massive wall sized tv. A loud blare interrupted the lovers as they turned instinctively and gasped at what they saw.

Nathalie was on the screen slowly and sensually dancing with Milfbug, putting all of her many skills to use to get that hot piece of juicy good fucking into a sense of security.

The guy behind them was giggling as he waved to the green eyed captivated tv audience.  
"And soon my personal harem will grow! I will have the Agreste boys as my pathetic little dick pathetic cuckolds as they watch me fuck every desireable bimbo in the city!" He giggled loudly and jumped up and down. The green speedo he was wearing did not show anything impressive and Alya actually quirked an unimpressed eyebrow.  
"God I don't think he is even packing a measely three inchs. That's just sad. I mean how can you not have a massive fucking schlong in your pants?" She said disrespectfully quirking an eyebrow before turning back to Marinette who was sitting up nervously.

"Meh whatever, the superhoes will take care of it." Alya pushed her lips to Marinettes who quickly broke the kiss. Alya pulled away hurt and confused.

"Nathalie!" Adrien shouted as he saw the women start to quirk crazily on the screen, her hands going to her tight bussiness jacket and peeling it off with a blank fucked stupid look on her face. Milf Bug beside her griping her own tits and licking her nipples with a dulled look of boredom on her face. Nathalie dropped to her knees and peeled her bright black bra off and began bouncing her tits.

"No one takes my bitches from me!" Adrien growled like a wild animal as he jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the open window. They had to keep airing the room out since it reeked of their hot loving.  
"Plagg! Cock out!" He shouted as he jumped out the window. A moment later Chad Noir jumped over the rooftop. Clearly it was Adrien since he was midtransformation. Alya blinked wetly. Her eyes widening as Marinette face palmed in disgust.

"That impulsive, beautiful, sexy idiot." She grumbled as she stood up. Alya just that second realized that the babe had a ladybug tattoo on her booty cheeks. Her blushing pink skin had hidden it well earlier.  
"Wait a second. If he is...and you're not...does that mean?" Nino muttered out as he began to put two and two together. Marinette sighed before glancing at the screen full of nude dancing hypnotized people. She shrugged before walking with a swing in her hips to her bag. She bent over, wiggling her booty for their pleasure before coming up with a choke collar with a turtle on a string and a familiar dildo flute.

"Yep. Now listen up because we are going to need your help with this. Can you keep a secret Nino?" Marinette asked as Alya blushed and realized that she had to get home and recreate some Hentai of her favorite superhero.

* * *

Gabriel grinned seductively from his secret base room. He stroked himself through his silk pants. His erection straining and wishing to get out so that he could fuck those dumb fucking bimbos into submission and then cream across their empty faces. His teeth clenched hard enough to give him a headache.

"Where the fuck are you Bimbo Bug?" He grumbled in disgust. Nathalie was now giving Simon Cucks a big juicy blow job. Plenty of spit dripping down her chin as she gazed upwards at him. Her lips weren't even stretched all that far. He had once dislocated her jaw from his massive throbbing man meat.

He sighed in disgust. It seemed that the older he got the less horny he became, while the opposite happened to all of the hot bimbos in his life. He was actually disgusted by it. He tapped his foot as Milf Bug began to dance for the joy of the audience. A few members were dancing attempting to keep up with her strange eager beat. But not many could. Milf Bug was no concern of his, she was a pale carbon copy of the really good bitch. Bimbo Bug was the important one. He needed to get her or else this would all be for nothing.

Queen Bitch broke in through a window and rolled to a stop in front of Simon cucks. She raised her arm to shoot him with her powerful orgasm fingers. But within a moment she was tackled by over thirty people. She managed to touch two before she was stripped, laid on her back and kissed and fingered into a hot gooey mess. Gabriel looked at the tv screen uninterested. After all what did he care about Queen Bitch? She was nothing to him.

And she was incredibly easy to beat up since she never seemed to know how to fight. A few members of the audience fell over as they creamed themselves. Cum dripping down their bare legs as they collapsed and gasped in joy. Gabriel rubbed his eyes. This should really be getting better by now.

Suddenly the roof exploded and he sat up in his chair. Finally they were actually getting somewhere!

* * *

Adrien howled as he fell through the broken roof with his staff raised. He heard echoing howls as a dozen heroes followed after him. He glanced behind to see a dozen clones of Rena Rough, some of them with weapons like swords, katanas, nunchucks and he was pretty sure one had a mecha suit. Land behind him. Bimbo Bug joined him and a new hero stormed in nervously.

Bimbo Bug was wearing a tight fitting sports bra and long juicy yoga pants that hugged her hips. The Rena Roughs were bare breasted except for nipple pasty's that jingled with coins and cute booty shorts and tails. Their hair in ponytails and their fake ears wiggling.

The new guy had a hood attached to a mesh body suit. He had on a collar and carried a shield that had a nude reclining man on it. His abs were out for the eyes to admire and his tight fitting green speedo had a cock head pressed out and a long hard cock shoved cruedly into it. Nino gulped as he gazed at his hot ass girlfriend as she stepped to the plate and began to seperate the civilians from the villain.

"This is all your fault you know." Bimbo Bug muttered under her breath beside him. Chad Noir glanced at her and wiggled his eyebrows with a big grin. She facepalmed and took out her favorite yoyo.  
"Fuck it lets go." She grumbled as she moved towards her hypnotized mom. "I've got the dumb bitches you take out-" She was cut off as he sprinted with his raised staff.

The civilians all seemed to pay attention at that and sprinted forwards, many of them getting past Alya's clones who shouted for back up. Nino was happy to provide it.  
"Shelter!" He shouted as a large green turtle shell he carried glowed and suddenly a large shirtless green Nino appeared and lay down as a unbreakable wall between the others and the secondary extras.

Bimbo Bug jumped upwards as Nathalie and a nude Milf Bug sprinted forwards. Their arms outstretched as they crashed together their lips locked. Milf Bug moaned instinctively and hefted NAthalie's breasts wondeirng what the bimbos milk production could be with a bit of encouragement and baby batter. MArinette wrapped them together and rolled her eyes. Her mother was so fucking thirsty, it was nuts!

Simon Cucks held his hands up nervously as he shivered in his boots.  
"Hey man I-" A barrage of punches fell down on him until he was on his back with blood pooling out of his nose.  
"I'm the alpha male here. And don't you forget it." He threatened the knocked out beta male cuckold. Marinette, Alya and Nino and even a nearly unconscious Chloe all raised their fists and whooped as loudly as they could to show that they totally agreed.

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" Alya asked sitting down on Chloe's bouncy booty and tapping her face until she finally started moving. "Want to come and hang out and fuck for a bit?" Alya teased as the girl gurgled her lust out in hot sweaty tones.

"And you two bitches should be getting home now." Bimbo Bug said to Milf Bug and Nathalie as the two absentmindedly began to finger bang their nude, sweaty cunts. Milf Bug waved her hand dissmissively at her daughter, she was in make out mode. And nobody could bother Milf Bug when she got into make out mode! She slurped loudly into Nathalie's mouth, her tongue darting around as she grinned and squeezed the hot bitches ass.

"So squishy." Nathalie mumbled as she rubbed Sabine's big meaty butt cheeks as they bounced and clenched in her hands. She felt like she was on fire!

"Okay! Everyone got a hot bitch?" Bimbo Bug said as she picked up Milf Bug. Nino had Chloe thrown over one shoulder and a giggling Alya over the other.  
"I've got two!" He shouted as Nathalie wiggled in Chad Noir's arms.  
"Let's drop these two back home and then get back to the orgy!" Chad crowed. Marinette giggled as she and Chad Noir jumped out the window. Sabine was mumbling dully in her daughters big strong arms.  
"Baby. Need baby..." She grumbled out. Marinette blushed as red as her suit and thought about it. Tikki had told her once in passing that she could control her own fertility levels and choose when and even if she got knocked up...since she was the holder of the godess of Fertility...Marinette popped her lips and thought about it the rest of the way back to the bordello.

Tikki was chugging a massive bottle of Adrien's cum that they had saved up and wiggled her fingers at Marinette who dropped Sabine's unconscious, nude, sweaty body on the couch before jumping back out. After all she had to catch up with the others for the rest of their best friends orgy! She also had to confirm to Alya and Chloe that she was still top bitch just like how Adrien was the Alpha Stud to end all other Alpha studs!

* * *

Gabriel stood over his wifes nude form. Her triple F tits sat in cold suspended animation. Her large child bearing hips were pressed tightly against her glass container. She was nude and frozen and looked so peaceful. He frowned as he gripped his aching cock and balls. He had been blue balled while watching the dance between Nathalie and Milf Bug.

He growled and punched the wall beside his comatose wife and frowned down at her still silent asleep form.

"I will get you back. I will get back the best pussy that I have ever had in my life. Even if its the last thing that I do!" He howled before punching the wall even harder this time and leaving a mark.

He stormed out and marched towards the lift. He was still nude, but he had his clothes waiting for him upstairs. He tapped his foot in irritation. Soon very soon. It would all be coming together.

* * *

"Okay...so like...a few things are totally like coming together for me." Chloe said popping her big blow job lips and wiped the side of them with her long thin fingers. Her eyes sparkling between the four of the nude heroes in front of her. She never would have guessed that the totally hot cutie pie in her school would be the totally hot cutie pie super hero that had saved her life countless times and had lived in her wet dreams for even longer.

Marinette giggled and blushed as Adien smiled and squeezed her butt cheeks. He had his hands full. One hand was on Nino's ass the other was on Marinettes, and his knuckles were dragging against Alya's dripping wet pussy since she was hugging Marinette from behind and kisisng her best friends neck.

"Yeah this came as a total shock to me too toots." Nino grumbled as he kissed Adrien's neck. "But it is also really fucking hot right?" He said with a knowing wink at the blonde bimbo bitch who began to squirm on the extra large bed that was covered in dried sweat, cum and large dildos. Her lips parted and she nodded in delight.

"You can say that again! But I can't be happier!" She giggled before shrieking as Adrien leapt forwards and slapped her down into the mating press position. He put her ankles right beside her head. She gasped as Marinette laid her legs over and locked her in place. Their dripping sexes pressed together and Marinette grinned sadistically downwards. She wiggled her hips and winked over her shoulder at Adrien.

"Go ahead hot stuff. Really make us-" She was cut off as he slammed his cock into her and then after over a dozen rapid thrusts that slowly sapped away her mind and will he switched over to Chloe's gripping pussy. Her slippery pussy tried to milk out every last drop from him. Marinette gasped as Alya began kissing her neck and Adrien moaned as he felt a thick hot throbbing cock slam into him from behind. Increasing his speed and strength and making Chloe lose her mind within seconds.

Marinette felt a weird power flow through her. She glanced down and saw that she was glowing a dull red. A weird knowledge, as if of previous generations filled her head. She glanced around and quickly touched Alya, then Chloe then Adrien and saw the light blink rapidly before disappearing. Alya gasped and shivered before rolling onto her stomach and spanking her ass hard.

"Mount me! Mate me! Breed me!" She shouted out in barely controlled caveperson words. Adrien slipped his firm dick from Marinette and she gazed down in shock. Her pussy and womb was filled to bursting with cum! Nino was on his ass panting as his own flaccid dick pumped out a few more droplets. Marinette gazed at Chloe, her lips stretched and thick hickies across her neck and breasts. For the life of her Marinette could not remember them fucking...or Adrien orgasming...at all!

But...she did feel weirdly...excited...

"Oh god...Alya you feel so...so..."Adrien grumbled out as he pounded her dripping wet pussy, her large breasts bounced and squished beneath her. She growled and rolled her hips while lovingly kissing Nino's cock and getting it all excited for rounds four five six and seven.

"Fertile." The entire orgy breathed out in delight.

* * *

"The book of the 7 sins. Book One, the biggest and most important. Lust." Natalie read out, she flipped through it before finally pausing on a peacock. She touched it and nodded. A puff of blue and purple exploded from her fingerprints and a woman wearing a large feather boa appeared before her. She cooed excitedly before floating towards the big breasted secretary.

"OOO!WOO! COO!" Dussu said in excitement as she spun around, her small firm CC cup breasts floated below her as her booty wiggled in delight. She had a strange dildo shoved into her ass that ended in peacock feathers fanning over her butt cheeks.  
"So you want to make the perfect lust-acuck huh?" Duusu said excitedly licking her lips before gazing up and down the waiting woman. Nathalie crossed her arms and bounced her chest. Her glasses flashed like in an anime and she nodded.

"That is correct. Now what do I have to-"

"You must give something up! In order to create the perfect a-cuck that cannot be resisted then you must give something up. Your lifeforce...your tits...or..."  
"Well I really like my tits. And my ass is rocking...I don't think I want to sacrifice my lifeforce. That sounds stupid...IT isn't giving me any help..."Nathalie sighed before nodding.

"It's settled, I will trade you my libido, my lust. And in return-"Dussu did not wait for a response and instead latched her lips to Nathalies, sucking deeply, her cheeks filling up, growing, the two glowed before finally a bright flash filled the room.

Nathalie groaned and rubbed her head. Duusu still floated above her and smiled rubbing her belly.  
"Oh yes that was tasty! You certainly have been saving those things up! Now let's get started..."

** Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	41. Chapter 41:Origins

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. Would be great if some of the less popular stuff got reviews. I know it has been a while and I will try to keep updating this and other stuff. Just super busy this time of year. All characters are aged up to legal ages. There should be more miraculous lemon stories with the milfs. Just putting that idea out there.**

**ORIGIN'S The Rise of Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir.**

Marinette sat up in her bed and stretches. Her cute pink pajama top nestles in between her breasts as a button breaks off.  
"Shit. I will have to fix that again." She pouts poking at her exposed strawberry pink nipple. Her entire body shivers in delight at her own manhandling but she shakes her head and stands up. Quickly running down the stairs that lead from her bed to the rest of her room. She ducks and dodges the numerous mannequins that litter the floor.

Including the one that said 'Prince Charming' and had a dildo shoved into the front. Her mom had bought that for her since she was afraid of Marinette not bringing home a lot of boys like the other girls her age. Marinette picks up a pair of pink tights, a black leather jacket that stops below her tits and her favorite gloves. She slips into her high heels before pulling them off. She would just trip.

Back when she was a kid she was called clumsy Mari. Now that she and her classmates were older everyone seemed to exclusively refer to her as Virgin Mari. She didn't know which nickname she hates more.

Marinette skips down the stairs with a smile. She was not going to let her douchebag classmates get her down though. It was going to be a great day! She could just tell. She stands up on tip toe to give her dad a quick peck to the cheek. He was so tall and wide, he was built like a brick wall.

"Bye bye Papa." She says before coming to a screeching halt in the kitchen.  
"Mama! Where are your clothes?!" She scolds Sabine who merely giggles as she walks over with a sway in her hips.  
"It's laundry day. What can I say?" She was only wearing a pure white apron that was covered in small kiss marks and FUCK THE MILF in cursive across her belly. "Now give your mama a kiss goodbye before you go off to school mi amor."

Marinette ducks and grabs a box of erotic sweets that she took to class on the first day every year.  
"Sorry mama. Your kisses tend to last close to twelve minutes. And I'm late enough as is!" Marinette says before giving her moms nice big juicy butt cheek a quick pinch which made Sabine sigh in delight and wiggle where she stood.

"Jeez. I hope I'm not that thirsty when I'm her age." Marinette says while she takes the stairs two at a time. She feels a strange glowing fire in her core. She wishes that she had taken a ride on Prince Charming for a few minutes before going. But she had worn herself out last night so she was too sleepy to do anything fun this morning.

"Hey Sabrina." Marinette says to the red head who was handcuffed. Sabrina's collar was chained with a gold chain/leash that was attached to a nearby tree. Sabrina was bent in half from the number of books that were chained to her back. Chloe hated touching the things and complained that they made her brain hurt. The ball gag was new, the white panties and crop top that stopped just below her nipples were also fancy. Her high heels were coated in solid gold.

"MYPH." Sabrina responds. Marinette glances at the coffee shop the tree is in front of and sighs in relief.  
"Chloe is in there getting coffee? Okay. Bye. See you at school." She says before tapping the submissive on the head affectionately. Making her smile and squirm in delight. Marinette shakes her head. Chloe just doesn't know how to properly treat a submissive slut. All she did was abuse the poor moron. If she actually gave her a bit of praise now and again Marinette was convinced Sabrina would be down to murder for Chloe.

Marinette dodges a couple. The woman had her back to the wall and was moaning as the man shamelessly humped into her. Marinette pauses with a horny grin and drools slightly before wiping her chin. "Focus bitch."

Marinette continues to sprint towards her school. Meanwhile watching her from across a park sat a couple next to each other in ridiculous disguises. Both had on long thick coats that went down to their ankles and big fedoras with scarves around their necks and big sunglasses on. The woman who was practically exploding out of her outfit. Her hips and breasts were so big and perky and meant to be used in any way imaginable glances down towards the short man who is around the size of a goblin and looks to be a hundred years old.

He smiles up at the woman with red highlights in her hair with a hopeful expression on his face. The beautiful woman hums thinking.

"She has potential. You know how I feel about working with virgins though." The woman chastises the old man who giggles in response.  
"Yes but like you said she has the potential to be the best bimbo of them all." Tikki took off her sunglasses, Marinette's nice strong firm butt was reflected in them. She grins maliciously and licks her lips in delight.

"Yes. You are right. She'll do perfectly. But what about the other one? After all this needs to be-" The old man holds up a fashion magazine. He grins and wiggles his eyebrows. Tikki's nipples harden so quickly that they tear right through her trench coat.

A gorgeous blonde young man is on the cover wearing blue booty shorts and a white crop top. His eyes wide with some make up on and a devilish grin. His bulge is very clearly outlined. Tikki grabs the magazine and reads the cover.

"In the city of Lust, the kingdom of fashion and culture, there is only one King and that is Gabriel Agreste." The young man's shirtless muscles rippled and on following pictures that Tikki eagerly flipped through she felt her knees go weak. There were women practically falling over themselves to touch him. He was delicately kissing some knuckles. His eyes however were hungry.

"God look at that fucking bulge, he has to be hung like a horse." Tikki whimpers in delight as she pauses at a picture of a group of cute blonde bimbos in bikinis who were wearing zip string bikini's that were practically peeling off of their bodies. Oiled up and bent over. Adrien's eyes were roaming them up and down shamelessly, eagerly. Horny as hell.

"To think...If those two's lust could be harnessed, and then unleashed..."The old man teased. The beautiful woman with off red glowing skin glanced at him with a smirk.

"Oh you are good old man." Fu chuckles and polishes his fingernails on his jacket.  
"I know a thing or two." He puts his palm along his thigh and smiles.  
"Better be careful though old timer." Tikki cautions as she stands up and starts heading towards the bakery. "You're not as young as you used to be Fu. If Marieanne wears you out again and the two of you use up all of those ancient secret sex positions then I won't be around to heal you up and make you young and fertile again."

Fu laughs uproariously as Tikki walks with a shimmy in her step towards the awaiting bakery. She smiles as she pauses at the front. There is a lovely woman only wearing an apron in the front of the store. Tikki bites her lip and debates going in there to fuck the shit out of the sexy milf. She sighs and instead teleports to Marinette's bedroom.

Marinette skids into class and smiles, she had arrive just in time. Her favorite seat was open! She knew that it was a little ridiculous but she loved this seat. For one thing the dildo that had been built into the bench was just the perfect size and shape and had a cool little bend that rubbed her cunt in the perfect way. Marinette actually launches herself over the desk to get to her favorite seat on the bench before crossing her hands behind her head and reclining. She was actually pretty sure that this would be a good day. Sure she was back at school which sucked, schools and classes in general suck. But she also had a front row seat to check out Madame Bustier and see what sort of shenanigans the hottie has gotten into since last semester.

Marinette frowns when a hand is slammed down in front of her.

"Uh what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Chloe snarks in her thick valley girl accent. Her manicured nails are ridiculously long, her eyelashes look glued on, and her boob job was even bigger and more plastic then last year. Marinette was sure that she would be able to pop them like the fake balloons the plastic bitch was.

"This is my seat Chloe. I sit here every year. Hi Sabrina." Marinette says nodding to the submissive bitch whi mumbles out a hello back. A little drool surrounding her ball gag.  
"Well not today Virgin Mari! This is my desk from now on! You can go sit with that weird new girl. She seems to be the perfect fit for you. Plus maybe you'll get lucky and she'll be a carpet muncher." Chloe says with a cruel smirk.

Chloe yelps and grabs her butt. A pencil had been flicked with amazing accuracy and hit her point in.  
"Get it out!" She screeches at Sabrina who scrambles to do so.

"There's nothing wrong with munching carpet. So don't be a bitch about it." The new girl with a long wild mane of hair snarls as she walks over with a confident swing in her hips. They were big and juicy, Marinette actually found herself staring at the nut brown beauty. Her breasts were practically the same size of Marinettes, her hips and thighs and butt cheeks were closer to Sabine's though.

The girl grabs Marinette's hand and pulls her to the other desk before cozing up close to her.  
"The name's Alya." She say's offering a handshake. Marinette squeaks when she is pulled in for a kiss to the cheek. Alya smirks her flannel was tight and knotted just underneath her tits. SHe smirks.

"Oh yeah. I am totally going to make you mine." Alya smiles longingly at Marinette who is already a blushing mess.  
"Wouldn't you prefer Ms Busty?" Marinette says nervously pointing towards the door.  
"I thought her name was Madame Bustier?" Alya says confused quirking a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Marinette points as the door is bumped into and then a woman with massive tits walks in.

"Okay. That's a good nickname." Alya says while whistling. Madame Busty has long gorgeous red hair, a spattering of freckles and the biggest bust that any girl has seen. With plenty of bounce and wobble, yet a firmness that defy's gravity. She pauses and gasps in delight when she sees the classroom.

"Hit the deck!" Max shouts out as a button is popped off from her joy. It zings over the head of the class as she giggles.  
"God...look at all of that juicy side boob...and under boob...and top boob...It is just bouncing right out..."Alya says admiring the glorious clevage. Marinette smiles and nods.

"I know right. God I hope I get to be that big." Alya smirks and cups one of Marinette's breasts.  
"I would say you're on the right track hot stuff." She growls flirtatiously.

A loud bang comes from outside. Everyone pauses and glances up curious. Another massive boom echoes from the side street. Ms. Busty frowns and taps her lipstick red lips in confusion her little airhead not knowing what to do.

"Hey...Is that like...Ivan?" Mylene says as she puts out her joint that had been smoking from her cute full blow job lips for the past hour. She frowns and glances out the window.

"Holy shit yeah! Guys! It's totally-"Mylene is cut off as a massive hand made out of stone crashes through the wall. Chaos ensues.

"God! I can't beleive this!" Adrien growls in his room as he stands in front of the kneeling Nathalie. His dick was out and throbbing and thick and hard and coated in spit as he shamelessly skull fucked her. She was bobbing her head at supersonic speeds and smiling to herself. Sure he wasn't as cute as his mother and a dick is only half as good as a cunt in Nathalie's mind...But Adrien had such a wonderful dick...and it was all hers...

Now if only he would stop ranting like a little bitchy cuckold. She rolls her eyes and adjusts her glasses as she gargles his pre cum down her throat.

"I only have one girlfriend and that's just because Dad want's some sort of weird business deal, which I am pretty sure is illegal. And then she has to move back to Japan, I mean I hope she is happy but it was all for fucking publicity! What sort of a father does that to his son!" Adrien growls as he grips Nathalie's hair in his hands and moans, his balls tightening for the fifth time that hour. She was good, and he produced a hell of a lot of sperm. And it was all hers.

She almost felt spoiled. She nods her head in agreement as Adrien continues to rant about how unfair his life is. Her lipstick drips down his cock as he throbs and bounces in between her lips. Her breasts gasp and wobble beneath his throbbing shaft.  
"And on top of that it was all for good publicity! We were only allowed to go to the movies together, and they watched us the entire time! I can't go where I want, I can't see who I want! I can't do anything! And now Kagami isn't even around for us to have cyber sex with anymore!" He groans as he nuts down her throat as long hot thick ropes go down her throat.

Nathalie smiles and wipes her lips with her fingers before she licks some more from his throbbing cock shaft.

Adrien sighs as he slaps her cheeks with his massive thick slippery cock shaft.  
"I get that I can't fuck the office girls. But can I please get moved onto the adult modeling. I know that they get to do nude stuff and fuck each other...I mean no offense you are great Nat but... This isn't enough anymore!" He complains as he pushes the dick across her face. Little lipstick kisses pepper his dick.

"Your father would have to change his mind." She says standing and adjusting her short booty skirt. She slaps her ass to admire the firm jiggle. She then smirks knowingly.  
"And we both know how likely that is." They say together.  
"I'm not a kid anymore Natalie...I need more." He says before frowning, his dick absolutely coated in lipstick which was a pain in the ass to clean off. "I'm taking a shower. I'll see you later."

She nods and leaves the room as he struts to the bathroom. He stops when a massive boom comes from outside. He just shrugs in response. He has lived in a gilded cage for so long that he normally just ignores anything that comes from outside. He turns on his massive fancy shower and hops in with a frown. He needs a hot chick to fuck! He wants a hot chick to fuck! He will go nuts if he doesn't get a pussy soon!

Marinette wraps her comforter around herself in amazement. She had sprinted all the way home once the sirens had begun screeching. She is traumatized! This was incredible! A giant man made out of stone had destroyed their classroom and stole Mylene. And it had Ivan's massive frowning face carved on it's chest.

"Why didn't it have a dick? Where was it's dick?" She said in amazement and wonder. "That was just so fucking weird." She walks through her room, pacing back and forth nervous since Alya who had rapidly just become her best friend had sprinted after the weird giant man.

She pauses in front of her mirror. There is a red box on it. She reaches for it, trips on her blanket and it falls onto the floor snapping open, a bright flash of light fills the room and she yelps as a small red being floats upwards. It pauses and then frowns looking over its body.

"God I hate this kiddy looking body. I look like a shitty toy." The small bug mouse looking thing complains before bowing dramatically towards the slack jawed Marinette. She whistles and glances towards the walls of the hot young girls room.

"Holy shit that is a ton of cocks. I am impressed slut." She said as she floated towards a glass of water that Marinette had left out. She picks it up and chugs it before smacking her lips and smiling.

"Sorry. I'm thirsty. And my name is Tikki! And it is nice to meet you Marinette." Marinette blinks and shakes her head.  
"Wait! What! Who the hell are you! And stop oogling my cocks!" She says jumping up and trying to cover up as many of the posters of the bare naked men (And quite a lot of women too, Creeply say's bisexual rights!) "Those are mine!" Marinette hisses and glares at the smiling creature as it admires Marinette's strong core.

Adrien rubs his head and try's to clean off as he walks into his bedroom. He yelps as he steps on a small box. He leans over glaring before stopping confused.  
"What the fuck are you?" He mumbles out, he is a bit of a airhead after all. He hefts the box before he flips it open. The small jewlery box begins to glow a dark black before a massive flash of light fills the room.

A sleeping cat like creature floats up and glares at Adrien before snarling.

"Oh great, it's going on again." Plagg complains as Adrien blinks in confusion.  
"What the fuck are you?" Adrien says in confusion as Plagg floats up and sits at face level.

"Wait a second I'm synching up with Tikki we're doing this shit together." Plagg say's holding up a paw. Adrien's eyes glance down towards the creatures weird looking crotch, then back at it's face.

"Okay. We are gods. Small little powerful gods called Kwamii's. There are many of us, god's of blow jobs, of anal, of fast fucking, but the two most powerful ones are us. The godddess of Breeding and the god of cucking. Which gives us the powers of creation and destruction. The two most powerful forces."

Marinette blinks in confusion Adrien shakes his head.

"WHAT?!"

"God damn it kid! Just put on the cock ring, shout out something dramatic like Chad on, hard on, something like that and then you turn into a cat themed super hero who can destroy shit and you get to fuck a bunch of hot hot bitches." Plagg complains in irritation and yawns already exhausted with this complete fucking moron.

Marinette blinks in confusion as she holds up the nipple rings and winces knowing that these are going to be complete pieces of shit to put on and take off.  
"So I'm supposed to do what with these again?" She asks the small red fairy animal as it floats around and around her head.  
"Put them on, say Tikki Tits Out! And boom! You can create anything as an al powerful goddess of breeding and creation! Now you need to go out there and stop the bad guy!"

"So I need to put on a tight revealing costume, stop the bad guy and catch a magical butterfly?" Marinette says as she puts the rings around her nipples and tightenes them.

"For the eighth time yes! Now go out there and kick some ass!" Tikki yells at the top of her lungs before she fles towards Marinette and pushes her up the stairs. Marinette yelps as she feels a strange glow fill her body and wiggles as a skin tight body suit leaps across her body, she gasps as her tits seem to become more sensitive her nipples glow a dark black and then spots coat her body. She pauses and feels the domino mask clutching her face.

She reaches her hands down and gasps as her fingers bite into her massive and very cute perky booty.

Chad Noir lands on his paws with a smirk. "Oh this is going to be fun." The leather clad hero says before rushing over the roof tops. Marinette wiggles and jumps on her toes. She sighs in amazement.

"This is so strange." A door opens beneath her and she hears her mom call into her room. With a yelp Marinette feels the suit acting on its own and lauching her across the city. Sabine enters the bedroom and pauses.  
"Marinette?" She calls again before stopping over Marinette favorite mannequin.  
"MMM. Hello you." She says before tossing her apron to the side and squatting over the massive member.  
"OH I am going to like it here." Tikki whispers to herself as she enjoys the show.

Marinette howls before crashing into something lean, muscular and covered in leather. Chad Noir yelps as the two tumble towards the rooftop. Adrien's eyes widen as he gropes a nice cute boob and smirks as they land.  
"Sup. I'm your partner...mmm...Chad Noir...and you are?" He asks as she stands up and rests her hands on her hips and glances up and down.

'Hot leather, muscular, blonde, nice dick outline, sort of cute. Yeah...mama like...' She shakes her head and smiles cutely up at him making Chad Noir's heart beat a thousand miles a minute.  
"Bimbo Bug. Nice to meet you." She pops her lip when she feels his massive hard on pressing against her leg, his hand on her booty and one on her tits. She quirks an eyebrow and rubs against him causing both to gasp. After all she was still a virgin and was more then willing to fuck anything with a pulse...An explosion caught their attention and with a moan and a frown they both turn back to the problem at hand.  
"Sex later. Bad guy now." Bimbo Bug declares before wriggling out of his grasp and jumping towards the danger. Adrien swears but soon starts swinging after her, smiling to himself, after all if this was the view that he got to see...

The two pause and stare as the massive stone monster clambers up the most famous phallic symbol in the city. Mylene clutched in one enormous palm, her tits pressed out of his fist and a bit of weed smoke drifting from her lips. She had found a way to blaze up even when getting kidnapped. Which was crazy.

"Is he bigger?" Chad Noir asks his partner as Bimbo Bug thinks.

"My Kwamii said something that might be useful...that we have very potent...sexual powers..."She says gazing at him sideways. "I was just thinking...if we can't beat him...then let's trying cucking him!"

Ivan roars as he swings his free hand around. Slapping at the building, he didn't even know why he was so angry anymore! He just wanted to bust shit up and make a mess of everything! Mylene was humming a soft song to herself to relax since she was freaking the fuck out. He had turned a few people into stone coated gargoyles which looked cool but were freaky as fuck.

Ivan pauses his hand held above his head. He attempts to pull downwards but it is stuck. He glances up and frowns...It looks like a string...He tries to move but a flash of black and red trips him. Within seconds he is surrounded by a wire webbing. He is trapped. Ivan roars but then glances down towards the ground, it is cracking beneath his feet. He howls as the floor gives way. His fist feels weird...sticky...yet slippery? He glances and sees a duo squirting Mylene with what looks like lube.

She gasps as she is squeezed out of his hand and is in the two heroes arms and is jumped to a nearby girder on the Eiffel tower.  
"Whoa...who are you two?" She says in shock as they pause. Chad's hands gripping her booty cheeks. Marinette is blushing as bright red as her suit as she feels his zipper start to peel downwards.

Ivan blushes beneath his stone as he watches the duo start to kiss. His heart beat increases. He wants that, he wants in on that action. But then he grinds his stone thighs together and remembers that he dick. Which is a major design flaw...why can't he have a massive stone monster cock?!

Mylene is sitting with her feet tucked underneath her as she watches wide eyed, open mouth and wet lipped watching the sexy heavy make out session before her. Bimbo Bug squeaks as he spanks her ass, reaching around his neck she pulls his tongue deeper down her throat. Sure she might have never done this shit with a person before...but her body knew just what to do...she took after her milftastic mother in that way.

Mylene reaches beneath her webbing shirt and rubs a massive breast, she grins and rolls a nipples between her long firm fingernails and gasps as she spreads her legs watching in wonder as the two heroes shamelessly celebrate beating the stone Ivan. Mylene's thoughts start to feel really foggy and disjointed the strange tingling fluid across her body.

"MMM. You are one naughty kitty aren't you Chad?" Bimbo Bug says breathlessly as she rubs her damp thighs together, she feels as if her thong has just turned into a slip in slide. Completely without either of them thinking it their clothing dematerialized and they were left in nothing but their masks and high heeled boots.

"Only because you are one sexy little insect my lovely bimbo bug." He responds slapping one generous ass cheek making her squirm harder, she leaned up on tip toes and bit his lip playfully making Chad Noir moan, his dick slipped out between her thighs, fully erect and hard as a rock.

"Oh my god." They both breathed out together. She then lifted a leg, and placed it delicately on his shoulder. She grins seductively and they both gasp when a tongue slips over their privates. Mylene moans in delight. Her hands cupping her breasts as she moans and slurps first the cock head and then the tasty cunt. Lubing them up, getting them ready. She grips the massive firm hard shaft in her hands and slides it delicately into Bimbo Bugs pussy before leaning up and kissing her twitching butt cheek.

"Just thought I would speed things up a bit." She giggles before winking. Marinette is pale as she begins to tighten down on her new partner, rubbing up and down his shaft. His eyes are closed as they concentrate, fucking in front of the fascinated Stone monster. He is shifting uncomfortable now.

"We need to pick it up a bit." Adrien whispers tensely into her ear. She nods and finally slides off of him, her pussy feels stretched wonderfully, slippery and eager for more. But she isn't the main person in this, if they want to fix everything...

"Oh MYlene...my pet..."Bimbo bug calls for her snapping her fingers and sitting down before spreading her legs. "Fuck her stupid Chad Noir." Bimbo bug commands much to his delight. Mylene within seconds finds herself between Bimbo Bugs legs licking on a slippery wet soaking delicous pussy while her pussy was being teased by a massive cock.

"You like that sone boy? Yeah i bet that you wish that you were down here huh? Sure sucks that you don't have a dick huh?" Bimbo bug teases the massive giant as he moans and humps at the air. His eyes glowing, as if he is about to burst from overwhelming pressure. Mylene is gasping hotly into Bimbo Bug's pussy as she massages Bimbo Bug's strong eight pack core. Marinette briefly wonders where all the muscles came from but she is getting overwhelmed by the experienced tongue down her cunt.

Chad Noir growls like a tiger as he pounds the nice phat booty in front of him. He groans, almost exhausted, his body crying out for rest. But he needed to absolutely wreck that nice juicy ass.

"Fuck me! FUCK ME!" Mylene cries out as he groans and pounds his squirting cock into her awaiting pussy. She is soon howling in happiness as Bimbo Bug also creams Mylenes' fucked stupid face. The three fall back in a shivering sticky pile with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly a massive bellow like an avalanche fills the air. The trio stare as Ivan seems to fall from the rock monster, landing beside them naked and moaning rubbing his head. They all sat stunned as the stones dissapear and for a moment they see a strange face in them.

"Pimp master HawkDaddy." Ivan says in shock before the face turns into a butterfly and flutters off. Before Marinette can even more a woman with a red glow flys through the air and plucks the butterfly right out of the air. She slowly floats down, clearly able to fly. The four young adults blush furiously and the boys massive monster members twitch in amazement, she is a gorgeous woman, with the worlds best hips, ass, thighs, bust, stomach, everything is impossibly naturally perfect.

"MMMM. I am dissapointed that you weren't faster on the uptake there hot stuff. You should have plucked it right before I got there. But besides that perfection! No notes!" The woman wraps an arm around Marinette's hips and brings her in for a deep french kiss make out session making her gasp and wiggle and moan as the strangers tongue penetrates her mouth and they wrestle in delight. The gals cup each others booties and grin in silent delight.

"So squishy." Bimbo Bug sighs in delight.

"And you big boy... You need no improvements...Can't wait to fuck you until I'm knocked up! And it looks like your big debut went over well with the public too!" She giggles and points. The foursome turn with wide eyes as they see a half nude masturbating Alya as she records them. She groans and sucks her fingers, her cum dripping down her thighs, her eyes crossed as she rewinds and continues to record.

"This is totally going on my blog!" She shouts out in joy before falling onto her back and sighing in the afterglow.

"Holy shit that was great." Adrien says as he jumps to the ground and detransforms and starts to walk down the street in a pair of jeans and open white button up.  
"Buy me some cheese and this will be the start of a long and wonderful partnership." Plagg snaps as they pause outside of a bakery.  
"Nah. I want something sweet. Think we should look for this pimp master hawkdaddy guy?"  
"Nah. He probably has some weak willed kwamii not an actual god like me or Bimbo bugs." Plagg responds. The front of the bakery was empty until a loud crash came from behind a counter and a girl wearing only a pair of pink booty shorts and a tight black jacket while covered in pastry filling stood up with a bashful smile.

"Oh holy shit you are cute." Adrien says to her. She gasps and stutters before fluttering her hands.  
"UH_I_UGH_UM! WHAT! HEllo! I am marinette!" She says. In her mind though she was thinking one thing over and over. 'MMMM. Cute blonde. Mama like.'

Marinette collapses into her bed at the end of the day and rolls over to look into the small red fairy's eyes.  
"I am curious about one thing though...what ever happened to that mysterious woman that helped us-"Marinette pauses when she notices Tikki grinning widely.  
"Oh. It's you isn't it?"

"Totally." Tikki giggles before transforming, the bed creaks under the new weight and she winks cutely at her new roommate. "I think that this is going to be the start of a very wonderful friendship Marinette."

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	42. Chapter 42: The Return of Tigress

**I am going on a hiatus with this story for a bit since someone keeps on stealing my stuff and posting it on AO3. So far they have taken a chapter from this for their story ****Juleka's Family Bonding experience by Anonymous. And have stolen the first chapter of Sabine and Adrien's Late Night Fun! and posted it with the exact same title on A03 under anonymous.**

**So that is a shitty thing to do and now I am taking a break after this chapter.**

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. Would be great if some of the less popular stuff got reviews. I know it has been a while and I will try to keep updating this and other stuff. Just super busy this time of year. All characters are aged up to legal ages. There should be more miraculous lemon stories with the milfs. Just putting that idea out there.**

**The Return of Tigeress**

"Oh! Alya! Nino! I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Marinette says in delighted surprise as the front door swings open wildly to reveal Alya being held up by the thighs as Nino thrust into his girlfriend. His slippery cock working in and out of her with amazing speed and ferocity. His thrusts not stopping at all.

Alya's lips part and her gasps rise in joy at seeing her best friend on her doorstep.

Marinette gazed in amazed horny shock as she stares down at the dick between Alya's legs as it pounded into her best friends pussy. Alya's glasses were askew on her face, her big brown breasts were bouncing wildly and her hair was a sweaty crazy mess. Alya grins and waves her best friend in before resting her hand on Marinette's shoulders and bringing her in for a deep tongue fueled kiss.

"Not at all BFF! Come on in! We were just having a quickie while we waited!" Alya said with breathless amazement as the dick slowly and carefully made her insides into pleasure soup. "You got lucky too! My mama just got the babies down for their naps and Ella and Etta are out somewhere probably harassing Nino's bro, which means that we get to hang out and watch as many movies as we want without any interruption!" Alya practically groans as her legs turned to jello and she was shivering in exhaustion as her orgasm pumps through her entire body.

Alya's eyes cross and her tongue sticks out as her pussy clamps down on Ninos massive throbbing dick. She groans and bites her hand before falling back against his rising chest as his abs dug into her lower back. Her booty cheeks began to clench and she sighs in delight.

"God Mari there is nothing like a nice big hard cock to make you go nuts right? Then again we are preaching to the choir right lover?" Alya teases Nino as he blushes remembering how incredible it felt to get fucked by the golden haired boy called Adrien.  
"I am so bummed that he couldn't make it! I was hoping for an orgy movie night. Now it will just be a threesome." Alya complains and pouts before turning to Marinette and gripping her friends face between her well manicured fingers, popping her lips and wiggling her hips to force Nino's dick to massage more of her hard to reach spots.

"But we are going to make it a blast right babe?"  
"Totally." Marinette agrees with a blushing giggle before leaning forwards to give her a friendly french kiss since she had not done so when Alya had opened the door. She put more love and passion into this one. Even reaching upwards to pluck at a thick long dark red/brown nipple from Alya's chest to make her moan in delight and shiver.

Nino moans as Alya's hips move forwwards and his dick slowly and tantalizingly slips from her slippery cream pied pussy as she nearly falls on top of Marinette gripping her best friends smaller perkier tits. MArinette's muscles tense as she sighs and grips Alya's cute booty. It was so big and soft just like Marlena's and it deserved all of the attention. Nino smirks as he watches Alya's fingers dive into Marinette's tight jeans and start to play with her pussy lips.

He grips his dick and gives it a few hard strong strokes as he watches and admires the show before him. The two girls moan and gasp as they arch their backs, Marinette's light shirt was straining against her breasts. Her lips parted and the two friends tongues explored and played with each other with hypnotic intention. Marinette spanked Alya's ass cheeks making her yelp.

Alya moaned and bit her lips in delight. Ever since she had learned that her best friend was Bimbo Bug her life had gotten sooooo much sexier. Now she could fuck Bimbo Bug and Marinette whenever she wanted! Marinette had said she was worried Alya would be angry with her because of it. But there was no way in the world that she could be pissed off at her hero or her BFF!

Their hands entwined as Alya's fingers began to flick lovingly at her besties cunt lips, making her slipper pussy lips nearly gasp in painful delight.

The door to the next room opened up with a creak and the three lover's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads.  
"Oh...hello Marinette...Nino..."Marlena purred as she began to step out of her bedroom. Alya was across the room in a second with a big red blush on her face which matched her hair. Her glasses fell to the ground.

Marinette watched with wide eyes as Alya practically hip bumped the door off it's hinges as she closed it on her mom.

"MAMA! I said that I was having company over! It's just me Marinette and Nino having some 'us' time! Watch your babies or something!" Alya complained blushing furiously. She wasn't trying to be mean, but ever since her mom stopped getting constant dicking every single night she had turned into a thirsty bitch again! And Alya knew she would just try to ride Nino's dick or embarass her daughter somehow!

Alya was just trying to stop it before it got out of control!

Marlena stood on the other side of the bedroom door with a pissed off expression on her tanned face. She snarled and ground her teeth together.

"That bitch!" She grumbled out as she glared at the door before kicking it. She walked back to her wide King sized bed and flopped down onto it. She touched her bare stomach and absentmindedly drifted her fingers down towards her pussy lips. She slipped a couple of fingers inside of herself but sighed after a few seconds. It was just not like fucking an actual human being!

She needed dick! She needed pussy! She needed to get wrecked!

"If only that salty bitch knew how to share. Or was stupid enough to share." Marlena growled out as she gazed towards her sleeping twins. Summer was cuddled next to her twin brother Brad as the tiny babies snored in and out completely blissful. And probably would be for the rest of the day. Marlena smirks before standing up and shimmying to her closet. She opens it and moves aside some of the sexy clothing hanging there. Frills, lace, cut out panties, nipple pasties, bikini's, golden armor, she had it all. She rooted around for a vibrator, prefabbly the biggest one with the perfect ridges.

"Come on. Where are you? Come to mommy..." Marlena groaned in irritation. She did not notice the small black and purple butterfly that flapped through the open window. She paused when she heard the flutter of wings and a strange feeling across her left ass cheek, as if someone was blowing gently. She gasps as a prickly feeling rushes across her body. She stiffens before moaning and wiggling.

Her eyes widen and her jaw tightens as she stares straight ahead at the man in the pimp outfit with the massive schlong hanging freely between his legs. His pimp cane flashed and she could nearly hear it smack the air. She moans and rubs her hands up and down her body. Her eyes glaze as her lips work in amazement.

"Hello you bitchy slut. Shut up and listen to your new master. I am HawkDaddy, and you will do what I say. Got it? You want to fuck, you are a horny breeding bitch in heat who wants your pussy absolutely pounded. But that makes you stupid and sloppy. Say it bitch."  
"I am so horny. No one knows how horny I am." She mumbles out, her tongue and lips numb with the words as she grips her nipples and squeezes the long thick brown nubs. Pleasure arches through her, making her smile.

"You are a wild beast. A cougar out for the hunt. Your name is Tigress and you will take what you want! Isn't that right Tigress? Isn't that right bimbo?" HawkDaddy commanded, she felt like he was an inspirational speaker getting her worked up for a riot!  
"YESSSShhhhh..."She oozed out in delight as she blinked dumbly.

"I give you untold powers and all I ask is for you to get me the Cockring of Chad Noir and the nipple rings of Bimbo Bug. If you capture them and bring them to me then you will have prizes beyond your comprehension." HawkDaddy oozed out.

Marlena moans and wiggles and twerks her ass cheeks in delight. She gazes upwards at the glorious master before her with rapture in her large brown eyes.  
"YES! YES PLEASE HAWKDADDY! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME HARD!" She gasped as her lips parted "I want all of it, every last drop!"

"Of course my pet." HawkDaddy cooed as he reached out and began to give her the powers she craved. He tapped his chin halfway through, he wondered if maybe his villains were becoming a bit too distracted...they always started figthing or fucking his enemies and then they would inevitably lose because they made their own plans...Or thought too much...

"Maybe this time I will lower her intelligence, and I will raise her hormone levels and animal instincts. No planning for this one! Just sheer brute sexual desire!" He cackled as he snapped his fingers with a villainous smirk.

Marlena gasps as she shivers and twitches her entire body felt like it was on fire! But a good burning...something that made her like...totally horny...she just wanted to...maybe totally find a big throbbing dick? YESH!

Marlena blinked as her eyelashes got longer and thicker, her hair snapped her bun and fell to her ass in long thick waves of thick red and brown hair that slowly bristled and turned a dark purple. Her body plumped up around the hips as her bust jumped a couple of cups for good measure. Her nipples poked out of the beach ball sized fun bags. She moans as her fingers and palms dig into them. She hefts the healthy mammerieis with a satisfied smile. She then blinks when she realizes that she has sharp fangs poking out of her mouth. She spanks her ass and then twirls her eyes darting at the long thin cat tail that swung invitingly above her booty. Like it had a mind of it's own. Her pupils lenthened and sharpened to match her teeth.

A purple mask bubbled up on her face and she gazed lovingly at her new sexy striped body in the mirror, a few puffs of fake fur appeared around her ankles and wrists, her fingernails were long and sharp like some seedy beach prostitute. She giggles in delight and poses.  
"Meow." She pops from her thick perfect blow job lips ready to take on the town!

Or at least whichever enemy her master told her to. But what did she care about masters and towns and enemies? Her mind was a buzz with one thing and one thing only...

"Meow." She mewed out like a cat in heat before skipping to the door. Her booty was quaking her tail shifting. She cupped her tits and hefted them with a self satisfied smile. This was going to be kinky as fuck!

"Hey Marinette want to help me in the kitchen?" Alya teased her best friend as she stood up and licked her long strong fingers. Marinette giggles as she follows after Alya with a love sick expression on her face. Nearly skipping after the bare ass brown bitch. The two hold hands and gaze longingly into the others eyes as they step into the other room.

They pause when they hear a thump right in front of them. Alya's eyes widen at the sexy sight before her.  
"MOM!" She yelps before moaning when Marlena grabs the back of her head and shoves her face right into her tit. Marlena's nipple found Alya's mouth and she arched her back with a howl. Marinette shrieks as she finds herself also being manhandled against Marlena's breasts.

"Meow." Marlena hissed through her fangs as she smiles down at her little tiger cubs as they squirm before their lips part and they instinctively suckle on Marlena's nipples, drinking deeply. Their legs growing weak, their spines curving. Finally they dropped to their knees and popped off. Their eyes crossed and their faces a bright red. Their eyes blinked upwards as Marlena pokes them in the forehead with authority. Alya's mind is a fog, fuzzy, growing dark and wild. She gasps when a familiar prickling sensation crosses over her body.

"Mommy? Meowmmy? Meow?" Alya gasps out as she feels something strange bursting from her lower back, dark purple stripes zig zag her body, her tits leak milk and a dark purple mask graces her face. Marinette is on her side gasping as she bucks her hips trying to get her pants off...but then her hips and booty grow and grow and grow until her pants tear right off, her claws tear at her chest and top until she laid nude on the kitchen tile, her tail beating at the ground as small furry bracelets pop up on her wrists.

"Meow?" Alya asks nuzzling Marinette's wild bedhead hair.  
"MEOW!" Marinette shrieks back in delight before pouncing on her bestie and starting to kiss her wildly, their tongues twining, their bare pussy's dripping wet. Marlena clasps her hands and rest them on her tits.  
"MEOW!" She cries out in delight before bringing a foot up to rest on Marinette's cute twerking booty. She kicked her leaving a mark to get her authority as top cat in.

She pointed towards the window, the small purple whisker marks on her mask twitching. The two girls instantly knew what needed to happen. They bowed deeply before jumping up and sprinting out the window with wide predatory smiles on their lips. Giggling like cats as they made their way over the rooftops to find new prey for their mistress to corrupt!

"Girls? You there?" Nino asked as he walked from the living room, he did not like having blue balls. He paused in amazment at the sexy woman in front of him.  
"Wait...Marlena?" Nino nearly shrieked out before she pounced upon him. He gasps as she yowls and twirls around so that her rear was facing his dick. He was already slippery from jerking off and Alya's juices clamped to his dick. And Marlena was wet as a burst fire hydrant. She growls as she slams herself down. Soon she is gasping and bouncing faster and faster making Nino gasp and try to grab her hips. But they are so slippery from sweat and oils that she had lathered on that he could not get a grip.

Nino was completely losing control. Marlena was the one in charge. And she was making sure that he knew it. Nino gasps his back arching before slamming back down. He moans and groans, his lips parting as his hands beat at the ground. Marlena's eyes close in delight as she yowls. She had not gotten this itch scratched in forever! And this was a pretty decently sized dick!

She gasps and yowls and thrusts and humps and fucks longer and harder. Marlena's mind is stuck in the animalistic lust of unprotected mating. This was more then just breeding, more then just heat, this was wild unparalleled animalistic fucking. She groans and humps hard enough to make the floor crack a little. Nino howls in amazement before orgasm shakes his entire body. His balls tighten up as he releases a large torrent of cum deep inside of her.

Marlena hums in delight before turning around. Her cat like face frowning, she had expected more. She wanted more! She needed more!

"MEOW!" She complains scratching his chest making Nino moan, he couldn't get it back up, he couldn't get any more aroused. And still this bitch wanted more! He would never make it.

"I-I-I can't." Nino protests making her frown before hissing. She pokes his forehead as she pulls herself off of his dick. Nino gasps and freezes slowly turning into a stone statue as he lays with hsi hands raised on the ground and his balls and dick still tightening in shock.

Marlena stands up, the strange human is complaining in her head again. The one that insists on calling himself Master or Daddy. She didn't notice or care though, she was Tigeress! And she wanted to fuck like a wild beast!

"OOOOOOHHHHH Marinette! I know that you said that I wasn't invited but you forgot-"Sabine coos into the apartment as she steps in, she was only wearing a white and red bathrobe that stopped just above her ass cheeks, round and juicy globes that had harsh red hands prints from last nights love making session. Sabine sniffs the air, she was like a bloodhound when it came to fucking. And she could smell that someone had just been fucking like wild animals. She smiles as she strides in, her wide child bearing hips were grinding against the wall in delight.

"MMMm. Baby have you been fucking someone behind my back! Shame on you! I am your mother and I taught you to share any of your boy toys with mommmy-"Sabine cut herself off as she gazed into Tigeress's eyes. She smiles widely as Marlena's eyebrows raise.

"Oh yeah...mommy likes." Sabine coos as she drops her bathrobe revealing her nice full tits and long thick nipples. Marlena licks her lips in anticipation.

"Meow?"  
"Yeah that's a good kitty cat. Meow...now come to mommy." Sabine says holding her arms wide. Close to an hour later Marlena is on her back panting for air, her eyes wide as she glance at the seemingly insatiable woman beside her. Sabine smiles as she wiggles her hips into the big bed. Her back is scratched from Marlena's joy and her pussy feels like it had been licked and fucked into submission for days.

Marlena's eyes are wide, her slitted pupils roam up and down the sex obssessed nymphomaniac who was dozing beside her. She would probably be the most powerful partner to have in the entire world! Her lust was unrivaled! Marlena rolls over and picks up her breast before pushing the nipple into Sabine's awaiting lips. Sabine pops them and takes a long deep sip. She needs to stay hydrated after all. She gasps and bends in half and roars and mews pathetically as she tears at the torn up mattress in shocked horny amazement.

Soon the two akumatized bimbos are licking and kissing the others lips as their hands cup and squeeze and heft and gaze longingly and lovingly into the others eyes. They were more then women now, more then lovers, more then akuma victims.

The window popped open and Alya popped her head in with a purr.  
"Meow?" Alya asked before smiling as she saw her alpha tigeress rubbing the head of another victim who was busy suckling on Marlena's nice round globes that had seemingly grown in size since this morning, a small bit of milk dripped from Marlena's overflowing tits. She should have been made into a cow girl instead of a cat girl with how often she would need to be milked!

"Meow." Marlena says as Alya hops in with the squirming twins over her shoulders. They gasp as they see their new and improved mommy. The two D cupped sluts jump down from Alya's shoulders and rush forwards to cup Marlena's tits in amazement.

"Holy shit mommy!" They cry out in amazement as they heft her tits and squeeze them in amazement.  
"You are so big! And pretty! I wonder if..."They glance at each other before slowly leaning forwards with their eyes closing, their tight pink booty shorts were twerking in time to some invisible music as they start to make out. They had just remembered how fucking hot it was to kiss their twin. The two begin french kissing and slurping and moaning until Marlena grips their heads and turn them towards her breasts. Ella and Etta's lips break apart, a long strand of saliva still connect the two.

Purple electricity seemed to be dancing across Marlena's nipples as they hypnotized the two stupid sluts. They dove in with gusto as they began to slurp loudly from the delicious tasty amazing and very nostalgic tasting titties. The milk flowed down their lips and filled their throats until they were nearly moaning in amazement.

Marinette jumped through the window with a stoned stupid Mylene and Anarka over her shoulders. They were already nude and were blushing in delight.

"Meow?" Alya asked her friend tilting her head to the side. As if to ask. 'The fuck?'

"Meow." Marinette responds nodding as if to confirm that yes 'I found these two getting high as fuck on Anarka's house boat and eating out each other's cunts.' Alya shrugs before giggling and picking up Anarka bridal style before pushing the red head to Marlena's nipples. The twins were smiling and jumping around enjoying their brand new superpowers and new sexy animalistic minds. They felt like they could see and hear and taste everything!

"MEOW!" Ella and Etta howled as they sliced apart the wall with their long sharp nails. Any self respecting street walked would want nails like these! They grinned and winked at each other.

"MEOW!" MArlena claps her hands for attention. She held all the power, she had Anarka on one leg and Alya on the other. Sabine was making out with Marinette while Ella and Etta were 69ing in celebration. Marlena pointed towards the window authoratatively. They had the start of their army. But now they were going to take the entire fucking city!

"Mommy! I love it!" Chloe squeals in delight as she debates between hugging her mom or jumping for joy.  
"It is dry mi amor." The woman mayor of the city of making love said as she posed dramatically before her daughter before turning on one long high heel, her short golden hair shimmied.

Chloe smiles touched at the sight. Audrey has repainted her body all in white like a canvas, but she had then painted an exact repilca of Chloe on it, although she was upside down with her head in her mommy's crotch. It looked sort of like she was hanging off of Audrey's shoulders with her face directly in her mommy's nice tight slippery pink cunt. Audrey's ass was coated in golden glittering paint. Her nails were long and painted black.

Chloe wraps her arms around the taller woman's shoulders and wraps her legs around Audrey's hips before diving her tongue deep into Audrey's mouth while breathing heavily through her nose. Audrey sighs in delight as she cups her daughters cute perfect booty, squeezing the twerking ass in delight. The two women pause when they hear a soft hissing coming from the sides of Chloe's bedroom, right beside the windows. They glance at each other, wide blue eyes meeting.

They shriek as the army of cat women jump them and began kissing and biting in delight.

Tikki was stretched out on her balcony with a long thick vibrator absolutely ruining her insides as Gina sucked in delight at Tikki's nipples making the sex obsessed demigod moan in delight. They both pause when they hear a clattering over the rooftops. Tikki drops her sunglasses and grins sinfully.  
"MMM. Baby I think things are going to be getting a lot more fun." She breathes out huskily as Marlena and Sabine and Marinette land around her with wide vicious smiles.

Adrien flips through the channels of his TV, trying to find something good to jack off to. His dad had locked him in his bedroom without any company so he couldn't fuck the maids which sucked ass.

Adrien finally paused on the news. Nadja was in her swivel chair with Mannon's head between her moms nice thick juicy thighs. It must have been take your child to work day. He grips his shaft, he was completely nude, the only other person in the room was Plagg and he was rolling his eyes in disgust at the casual nudiy.

"Oh yeah baby...mmm...keep eating out mama..."Nadja said between unimportant news reports. Suddenly the camera swiveled around and there was a nude cat woman with an army of sexy corrupted women beside her.

"Whoa...the fuck?" Adrien said pausing in his strokes.

"Ah shit." Plagg mumbled around his food as Marlena jumped around the room, soon all of the beta male secondary characters were turned to stone as the women were gripped, forced to her breasts and corrupted. She turned to Nadja and Mannon who were holding hands and staring entranced before slowly walking forwards with wide hypnotized eyes.

"Well I guess that Bimbo Bug and I-"Adrien was cut off as he spotted Sabine and Marinette making out on the tv, already corrupted. "...Maybe I should call Tikki...Shit..."

Adrien spotted the seven foot tall red and polka dot spotted demigod who was walking on all four with a bell and a collar and leash on with wide eager fucked sutipd eyes.

"Well it looks like we're doomed." Adrien said simply falling backwards and glancing at Plagg. "Unless you have something up your sleeve."

Plagg sighs realizing that they were running out of options.  
"Only one but I am going to hate it."

He moans and closes his eyes concentrating. Expanding. Adrien's eyes widen in shock as Plagg began to grow, and warp, and morph and change until finally the tiny black flying rat like fairy was completely replaced.

"PLAGG! HOLY FUCK!"  
"Don't get used to this. I hate this form." The massive man grumbles before standing up and making Adrien yelp as he spotted the erection that he was sporting.  
"Dude!"

Marlena cooed to Audrey at the top of the tallest tower in the city. A massive explosion rocked the city as something blew up somewhere, the streets were gridlocked with countless stone statues of men and cat women rushed around to pick up screeching slightly sexually excited sluts to corrupt while men were held down and corrupted.

Audrey was licking and purring, wiggling her back in delight, her tail whipping back and forth. Marlena pulls tightly on the leash around the stupid cat bimbos neck making her shiver and dive her tongue even deeper.

"Meow?" Alya meows to Marinette who giggles and nods right back.  
"Meow." She agrees. The two besties were seated cross legged in front of each other as they breast fed Marlena's two spans. Brad and Summer were happily snacking on their 'aunties' tits without any complaints. In fact they were happy as all hell.

Marlena smiles and waves her tail, she admires her nails as milk leaks from her own sweaty tits. She is bejewled in jewlery from the local museum that Alix had stolen for her. The hyperactive cat girl was more bunny themed with a small cottontail and long thick ears but she was still sexy enough and fast enough to work with the cat women who were taking over the entire city.

Sabine strutted forwards beside Nadja the two women had a kicking and screeching man held between the two of them. They set him down at the lovely mistress's feet. Marlena glanced him over before baring her teeth and hissing. His dick was pathetically small! She poked him in the forehead and he slowly turned to stone. She knew that she was supposed to look for something important...a cock ring? Nipple rings? Cock ring? Nipple ring?

Cock...

Nipples...

Marlena moans as she orgasms around Audrey's tongue, desperate and eager for a nice thick hard strong throbbing cock that could totally obliterate her pussy and mind!

She didn't know how much longer she would be able to last without one!

A massive crash came behind her. Marlena glances over her shoulder in disinterest before doing a double take, her jaw dropping in delight.

"MEROW!" She gasps out as she stares at the two men before her. She vaguely recognized Chad Noir, he was wearing a mesh body suit of black netting with a hold cut out for his dick, he was hard, throbbing and ready. He smirked down at Alya and Marinette before cupping Marinette's chin and scratching it making her purr in delight as she nuzzled his dick like a well trained kitten.

The man beside him though...Marlena didn't know if man was even the right word! The man was well over seven feet tall, he had skin that was as black as ink and had a large bald head. He was coated in muscles with abs that could shred cheese and a chiseled jaw and fine delicate cheekbones. His biceps were the size of oranges and his balls were the size of footballs. His dick though...It was almost the length of Marlena's arm! She meowed in amazement before moving forwards and putting a hand on his cock head, it did not even cover it! She held her arm up against his shaft and shivered in delight as he gazed down at her unimpressed. His dark green eyes were glowing and he was floating slightly.

"Okay bitch. Let's do this." He sighs, his voice was a deep rumble and Marlena moaned in delight cupping her breasts and squeezing in amazed delight, ehr pussy was instnatly gushing, her thighs as slippery as a slip and slide, the crown on her head fell to the side as she licked her lips in amazement.

"You got those others?" Plagg said thumbing towards Marinette, Alya, Chloe, Alix, Mylene, Mannon and the twins as they all began to crawl towards him with wide delighted eyes. Their lips parted as they licked their chops like they were a pride of lioness's that had just tracked down the perfect gazelle. Adrien stood there nude and gulping as he glanced towards his partner in confusion.

"You sure I can't get any help here?"  
"I need to deal with Tikki and the akumatized victim. And I've seen how thirsty this Sabine bitch can get. Trust me my job is worse then yours." He grumbles before he effortlessly picks up Marlena in one massive arm. She is squirming in delight and gasped as he walks casually to toss Sabine and Audrey over his shoulders. He whistles and a large blur of red and purple smacks into him and a mewling Tikki is rubbing her body against his, her hands gripping his massive dick as it throbs in her hands.

Adrien gulps as he feels Marinette nip at his shaft. Chad Noir grips Alya's ass in one hand and Mylene's perfect booty in the other. The pruple striped women all growl eagerly. Chad Noir groans as his cock head in engulfed in a flurry of kissing sucking wet slippery mouths and tongues.

Across the rooftops Plagg has Tikki on her back as he plows aggressively into the mewing woman. Her head is thrown back, the two are glowing a dark red as Plagg fucks her without any mercy. Holding nothing back! No remorse! He is relentless! He slides his thick throbbing cock from her pussy and moans. They were made for each other, he can feel her cunt reshaping and resizing with every thrust and his dick eagerly reshaping itself to pleasure her.

Her pussy is wet and soft and easy to cut through as butter then it is as tight as a vice and he has to corkscrew himself in. Then he has to spank her ass and pull her hair hard enough for her to howl. He grips her legs and spreads them so violently that he threatens to dislocate them. Tikki is yowling in delight. Her hands cupping her breasts and her long claws flicking her nipples. Her teeth bite at the air as she meets every wet smacking thrust with her own. Her eyes close and cross as she growls. The watching women are in a line sitting on their haunches and moaning, not a single one touching their cunts.

"Good bitches." Plagg growls deeply, he is barely in control, if he releases himself too early then he would be stuck in this form forever just like Tikki. Sabine's eyes roll into the back of her head as she gasps and wiggles in delight. She has the most powerful will beside Tikki's he will need to fuck her next.

Plagg squeezes Tikki's ass and presses on the polka dots on the back of her thighs making her screech and howl and shiver as she orgasms tightly around his dick. Plagg feels one of his balls tighten and a single shot fills her up. One wad of Plagg cum though is more then enough to fill her close to bursting. Tikki the demigod moans as she wiggles and forces more cum to come pouring out of Plagg.

He finally pulls out and turns to the others. He snaps his fingers causing Audrey to orgasm and move to where Marlena was laying on her side, gracefully the two women start to make out their tongues darting in and out. Marlena's eyes are already wet with anticipation.

Sabine growls in doggy style, wiggling her ass and then spanking it herself. Plagg moves with the speed of a bullet and his cock head touches against her cunt. Sabine hesitates.  
"Meow?" She asks nervously, this feels like the size of a bowling ball! He shrugs and wraps her tail in his hand before giving it a yank making Sabine gasp in happiness.  
"Hold onto something slut." He says before he thrusts into her. Sabine moans as she orgasms, filled to the brim, totally stuffed! She then gasps as she realized that he was still going. Her knees grow weak as she glances over her shoulder. Her booty is twerking and shaking, her eyes are half closed, and then they shoot right open in shock. Only around half of his dick is inside of her!  
"MEROWOWOWOW!" She yowls as he spits onto his dick, some blow back hitting her ass crack and making her gasp, it was acting like a natural painkiller making her entire lower body numb to the pain but super aware to the pleasure. She wiggles her hips as he pushes more and more of his hot thick black slab into her.

His shaft throbs and Sabine orgasms. He thrusts and she nearly faints. He grips her hips and tail and pounds into her like there is no tomorrow. He leans down to bite the back of her neck and Sabine nearly loses her mind. She is panting and gasping. Soon turning into a yowl like two cats mating in a back alley. The entire city echoes with her cry. Women pause in their hunting and turn their heads sky ward to mimic it in delight. Dogs howl and stray alley cats find the nearest member of their species to mount and fuck.

The entire city has turned into a chorus to this womans epic orgasm. Her mind goes blank as she loses control of her shoulders and rocking knees. She collapses but finds her body still floating in midair. Plaggs dick keeps her completely parallel to the ground. She can see the bulge of his thrusting watermelon sized cock head.  
"Here is comes bitch." He growls before pulling out of her and drenching her in cum, it was like a thick blanket had been dropped on her. Or someone had emptied six gallons of milk across her back and ass and aching cunt.

"Meow." Sabine gets out before fainting from an orgasm that was still rocking her body.

Marlena squirmed as Audrey held her ankles back in the mating press. The monsterous looking mans dick was still hard and his balls if anything looked even fuller. He marches towards her and began to rub her cunt with his shaft. His cock reasted across her stomach and she moaned as he slipped in between her tits and nudged at her chin.

"You ready for this bimbo?" He says before pressing his dick to her lips. She nods and orgasms gently against his shaft. He wasn't even inside of her yet!

"Here I come." He says as he puts his dick head to her entrance and slowly slides in. Both women watch in awe as section after section dissapears into Marlena like a magic trick. She gasps and moans, soon her pussy is full, then her womb, then her body, then her mind.

"Me-Meow-Me...me...me..."  
"You?" Plagg prompts as her fangs flash in the daylight.  
"Melovedick." She managed to meow out once before completely losing control. Her brain short circuited as the dick began to pulse and plunge into her over and over again. Plagg chuckled as she moans and wiggles against him. Trying to wrestle more of his dick into her. She could hardly move though, the weight of his hefty shaft kept her pinned to the rooftop. Audrey let out a moan before falling over, a stupid smile on her face as she twitches in amazed delight. Plagg wipes his lips where he had just french kissed her and chuckles.

Marlena gasps as milk drips from her tits and drops to the ground with purple lighting exploding from it. Her eyes are crossed as new stripes appear across her body and dissapear faster and faster. Her breasts are heaving as her lips part.

Alya tosses her head back from where she is riding the fucked dumb Chad Noir into the roof. Her eyes cross and she groans.  
"Mommy." Ella, Etta and Alya say in unison. They attempt to stand to go save their beloved mother from giving up her powers but Alya's orgasm forces her to her knees beside the unconscious and cream pied Marinette. The two 'breasties' instinctively cuddle and start nuzzling each other, their lips part and tongues entinwe.

Marlena is gasping and shaking as Plagg holds both of her ankles in one massive mitten of a hand. He rolls his eyes before shrugging.  
"Okay. Let's finish this." He says as he pumps all of his dick into her. Marlena screeches feeling like she is being torn apart before gasping as wave after wave of cum fills her up. She is on her back and groaning as she rubs her swollen womb. She already looks pregnant from the amount of cum inside of her. Her eyes close and she feels some of his semen drip across her stomach and get into her mouth and hair as he pulled out of her, still thrusting at the air and orgasming like a machine that had fallen off of it's predetemined route.

Marlena sees a small pruple butterfly flutter out of her ass and go into the air. Plagg glances around before Tikki sits up completely normal again except for a gently dripping cunt.  
"Care to fix this?" He says gesturing around at all of the men still turned into stone statues and women who were sitting up naked and groggy. A few of them (Like Sabine and Mylene) still meowing and licking their hands like they were grooming.  
"Awe...But I like sexy serious Plagg." Tikki pouts before snapping her fingers. All of a sudden the damage was undone, the men all unfrozen, traffic moving again. But most of the women were still naked.

"And are you going to fix that?" Tikki points towards Marlena as she gasps with closed eyes. Alya, Ella and Etta are in a fucked unconscious pile next to their clearly knocked up mommy. MArinette and Sabine wander over still nude and holding Marlena's infants who were soundly asleep. Chad Noir limps over holding his dick in his hands like it was on fire.

"So much cunt." Chad Noir moans as Marinette scoops a large fingerful of numbing cum out of Marlena's twitching pink pussy.  
"So much cum! I mean she has to be pregnant after-" She is cut off as Tikki and Plagg reach down and press their hands to Marlena's stomach. There is a brief glow and then a cry. A baby as black as Plagg is on Marlena's stomach, crying and kicking. It has it's mom's eyes and hair but it's dads strange otherworldy quality.

"Wait...you two can breed with humans!" Sabine says while grinning eagerly towards Plagg.  
"Don't even think about it you thirsty slut." Plagg responds before snapping his fingers. There is an anticlimatic pop as he returns to his normal shape and size and floats over to sit on Adrien's head.

"I prefer being this size."  
"Awe. Cute widdle baby Plagg." Marinette coos down to the infant as Marlena starts to flutter her eyes open. She had just like totally had the best dream forever!  
"MMM. Awe. Like cute! Where did you totally like come from?" Marlena says in a thick accent that sounded similar to Chloe's usual air headed vapid nonsense.  
"That's new." Sabine points out as Marlena picks up her baby and strokes its hair.

"Yeah I think Hawkdaddy might be getting stronger. There might be a few side effects to his newest victims." Tikki says as she sighs. She was still fantasizing about Plagg.

"Well that's just great." Marinette deadpans as she pinches Sabines ass to make the slut gasp and stand up straighter. Marinette smirks evily. After all she was still horny and Adrien and Sabine were right there...and very naked...

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**

**Probably going on a hiatus since i am pissed off that someone is stealing my work and posting in anonymously on AO3 and then blocking anyone who points out that they are stealing from me.**


	43. Chapter 43:

**Someone has been stealing chapters from this story along with Sabine and Adrien's Late Night Fun and putting it up in AO3 under anonymous. If you see any of my works there report them, and mention in the comments that it is stolen.**

**I only post on . **

**So I repeat if you see any of my stuff anywhere besides this website just know that it has been stolen.**


	44. Chapter 44:Milfers day

**Someone keeps on stealing my stuff and posting it on AO3. So far they have taken a chapter from this for their story Juleka's Family Bonding experience by Anonymous. And have stolen the first chapter of Sabine and Adrien's Late Night Fun! and posted it with the exact same title on A03 under anonymous.**

**So that is a shitty thing to do. Keep an eye out for that I only post on fanfic.**

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. Would be great if some of the less popular stuff got reviews. I know it has been a while and I will try to keep updating this and other stuff. Just super busy this time of year. All characters are aged up to legal ages. There should be more miraculous lemon stories with the milfs. Just putting that idea out there.**

**Mothers day Special**

**(I know it is a week late but I felt like doing one anyway)**

Audrey gasped as she woke up in her two hundred silk thread sheets. She tosses back the black and white covers and gasps at what she sees.

"Celopatra! No! Claudia! No wait wait it will come to me...like...uh...Chloe!" She shouts finally snapping her fingers as her blonde bootilicous daughter lays between her legs softly kissing her cunt lips. Chloe pulls away for a moment with a big smile on her face before she dives right back in. Kissing and licking the tasty cunt lips.  
"MMMm. That's right mommy. I thought that I would give you a present in bed." She said as she rolled forwards. She was totally nude, except for a pair of stickers on her perfect firm DD cup breasts that bounced and wiggled a little bit. The stickers were of Audrey's gorgeous face gazing back at her. There had been a mirror installed above her bed while she was asleep.

Audrey B. The mayor of the city of making love and one of the most gorgeous fashion designers in the world groans as Chloe continues to service her body.

"Present? For moi?" She said in confusion and popped her lips as her daughter starts to rub her cunt lips and give her long sweet savory kisses with plenty of tongue and some wiggling as she forced her mommy's hands onto her rear as she twerked it in appreciation.

"You do know what today is right mommy?" Chloe says biting her lip as she looks eagerly into her moms bright blue eyes. The two were practically mirrors. Of course one was a few years older and with a milftastic body, the other younger but her breasts were full, her legs long and succulent and her knowledge of a human beings carnal desires was vast.

"What day is it my pet?" Audrey coos as she caress's Chloe's ass cheeks and begins to shimmy as her own nude body was pleasured by the long manicured fingers that the valley girl had.

"It's like milfer's day!" Chloe said before sitting on her haunches with a grin. "And I like know that even though I am totally smoking hot. I am not enough to pleasure you, hell even with Sabrina, and my kwamii and me all working together..."Chloe said rubbing her sides and then rolling her finger through her hair.

"Kwamii? The fuck is a kwamii?" Audrey said in confusion cocking her empty blonde bombshell airhead to the side. Sometimes her daughter could be so strange and confusing! Using big words or long sentences or referring to weird roommates/sex slaves!

"But I like totally maxed out Ex-Daddy's credit card and bought you this!" Chloe stood up and walked on her tip toes to a bell on a nearby pillow that was seated upon a pedestal. She rang it twice and the large doors leading from the hallway burst open as a dozen tall strong bodybuilders rushed in. Audrey gasped in delight and covered her mouth with joy. She would have begun crying in delight but crying gave you wrinkles and made you look old. And she was way too hot to look old!

The men were all a full twelve inches, not the longest she had ever had. Not the shortest. They were all hung, strong, and best of all muscular! Their abs resembled washboards and their biceps were strong massive grapefruit sized machines. Audrey smiled in delight. The men were all wearing reflective masks which was the best part! It would be like she was fucking herself!

She turned to Chloe who was standing between two hung well oiled nameless studs and rubbing their firm butts. You could bounce a coin off of those asses.  
"Chloe...Come here." Audrey said with an intensity that Chloe had never heard from her mommy's voice before. She began to walk forwards nervously, some oil from the studs dripping from her hands.

She got onto the bed and crawled towards her mommy. Audrey's face blank. Chloe closed her eyes and winced expecting a spank or a slap. To be disciplined for some slight that she must have done...

Instead a pair of soft warm lips pressed to hers and she moaned as a long strong tongue began to part her lips and dart into her mouth. Swirling and dancing around her mouth, her legs spread and her pussy instantly started dripping in joy and delight. Her eyes rolled in their sockets like she was a mare in heat.

"What sort of mommy would I be if I didn't spend some time with my daughter on this glorious milfers day?" Audrey said coyly as she cupped Chloe's bright red face as delighted tears spurt up in Chloe's eyes. The unloved girl giggled excitedly as she clapped her hands and crawled onto Audrey's lap. The two continued to make out as the studs stood on standby. Their hands crossed behind their backs as their erections began to sprout.

Audrey snaps her fingers demeaningly and points towards Chloe's wiggling ass. Chloe pulls away and cups Audrey's breasts hefting them in delight.

"What are you fools waiting for? I demand that you make love to me and my daughter until we are satisfied! I like totally demand it!" Audrey said with a final snap of her fingers, the men instantly all move forwards with a strange breathing sound coming from their masks as they surround the two hot babes. Their hands going down to encircle nipples, pinch butts, tweak ears and pleasure pussy's. The two women moan as they kiss. Everywhere that they looked were just mirrors of their sexiness magnified and reflecting backwards at them. Making them hornier and hornier as the two young ego maniacs slowly go insane with pleasure.

* * *

"HAPPY MILFERS DAY MOMMY!" Ella and Etta the two twin sized powerhouses shout at the top of their lungs as they kick down their mom's bedroom door. The sexy lingerie the two young adults were wearing was black with hearts cut out around their nipples and cunts. They had shaved and waxed and looked like a pair of twenty year old models. Their hair was in girlish pigtails and their eyes were heavily made up.

Marlena gasped as she was woken up by the rude awakening before glancing around and giggling as her other daughters came walking in.  
"I just put the babies to bed!" She protested as Alya walked forwards wearing an orange lacey night gown with a garter belt and thigh high socks. High heels clicking on the floor, her long flowing orange hair reached her lower back completely free. Her glasses sparked as she smiled. Her mom was so dumb sometimes. Probably because she could only think about cocks and sucking cocks and getting railed by cocks and breed by cocks!

"Silly mommy, you put the brats to bed hours ago. And don't worry we found someone to babysit those weeds. It is all about you, this bed, and the batch of daughters you had with your first husband." Alya said with a grin. Marlena's face looked blank and stupid. Her constant use as a breeding cow for the heroes of the city had left her with a few side effects. Like being more open to suggestion and more forgetful of her pants.

So the full implication of Alya's words took a few seconds before they landed.

"Wait a second! You don't mean!" She said excitedly as a large form filled the doorway, all rippling muscles, a firm jaw, nice large bouncy breasts and hips that took after Alya and Marlena.  
"Yo Mama." Nora said as she dropped her boxing gloves and strode into the room to pick up her shorter mother in her arms and plant a long hot tongue fueled kiss into the milfs mouth. Marlena's large brown eyes crossed as she moaned into the kiss. Trying to keep control of her body as her breasts heaved and her eyes grew wider and wider. Spittle flowed down her chin as she finally popped off of Nora's lips and gazed in rapture at her tallest, oldest, hottest, strongest most independent daughter.

"Nora! Oh please tell me that you're moving back in! I've missed you so very much!" Marlena cried in delight as Nora chuckled and nodded.

"You got that right hot stuff. I am here and I am here to stay! Someone needs to watch after you and the rugrats! And all of the bastard offspring that a certain someone has been having." Nora said wiggling her eyebrows as Marlena giggled and blushes at being called out for the useless breeding slut that she totally was!

Nora smiles as Ella and Etta pop up on either side of their mother and start to kiss her neck and cheeks. With a heave Nora places Marlena on the bed on her back making the milf gasp.

"And since it is your day the four of us aren't going anywhere until we show you just how great it would be if you stuck to fucking the four of us exclusively." Nora said as she spread her moms legs without breaking a sweat. Her large biceps and nice firm core stood out with oil dribbled across it. Alya rubbed her older sisters sides and belly in amazement. More oil being spread and rubbed all over her. Alya grins and winks at Marlena as Ella and Etta lick their mommy's nipples and pull a breast in either direction to play with.

If there was one thing that those twins could agree on it was that sucking on their mommy's nipples was one of the best ways to pass the day. Marlena was soon gasping and wiggling in her daughters grip as her pussy lips dripped and Nora placed her lips to the entrance, kissing, then licking, then diving in without a second thought.

Alya smirks and wiggles around to kiss her mommy on the lips, their breathes catching as Alya's fingers dart into her thong and start playing with her cunt.

* * *

Anarka smiles widely as Luke enters her bedroom with a smile and a guitar on and nothing else. His strong fingers strum the guitar strings as he plays the quick song that he had made for his milf for milfers day. He walks purposefully towards the 'pirate' her water bed wiggling as he tosses his fancy guitar to the side and mounts the bed slowly crawling forwards with his smile growing.

"Oh me darling boy." The red head coos as the young rocker's erection slowly presses to her nice full lips. She grins upwards and gives the dick head a long loving kiss. She stared upwards before relaxing her lips and starting to dart up and down it. Luka moans as he wiggles around, thrusting his hips forwards and causing her cheeks to puff out in joy.

"I'm just glad to be with you here today." He coo's as he rubs her long hair. It was truly a wild mane. She loved letting it grow out to nearly impossible lengths. Her gorgeous full thighs and nice big booty were hypnotizing the young man. Encouraging him to dive in and ravish her.

Which is exactly what he did.

Luka turned around and started eating his mother out. She moaned and began thrusting her hips and gulping down more and more of his tasty cock shaft. It was so long and thick, glistening with spit. Her mind was starting to go blank. She wondered if maybe she should ask him to move into her bedroom. After all her bed was big enough, and it would be fun to drag in one or two or three of his girlfriends into a hot sweaty lesbian action. Or even better a three way where the two of them could share his meaty cock.

Anarka begins to coo and grumble around his cock making Luka perk his ears up.  
"You say something mom?" He asks as he pulls his lips away from her pussy and wipes them quickly with the back of his hand making her sigh in delight.  
"Just that I love this cock, I can't live without this cock. I have no clue how I managed to get this far without this cock. How it is the cock of the biggest, sexiest most amazing man in the entire world!" She crowed tossing her head back as he dove back in between her nice juicy legs. Licking and slurping. His strong fingers driving her over the edge.

Anarka moans as she feels his fingers touch her in ways that she had never been touched before. Sending her into a brand new dimension of pleasure. If there was one thing that could be said about men, it was that when they were experienced enough and knew how to please a lady, then they could really really please a lady.

She groans and thrashes in delighted happiness. Her eyes rolling in her head. Luka smirks to himself, he loves spending time with his mom, and he especially loves giving her tiny gifts, like a long drawn out french kiss, fucking her nude in the kitchen until she cant walk and then making her dinner. Finding her lost dildos that she left out on deck at some point. Or writing her a song for milfers day. Luka pulled his tongue and fingers free and gave them long sustained licks, gazing entranced at his mom as she kissed the underside of his cock with long lingering kisses.

Luka finally had to pull his dick away from her mouth or else they would be stuck there all day and all night.

"I think that I'm about ready for the main event. All this warming up might make me too excited." Luka said as he gripped his cock and starting to rub it insistently. Anarka gazed at his cock, crossing her eyes behind her glasses before she rolled over onto her belly, tits squishing into the bed as she raised her hips and wiggled her rear invitingly. She loved doing it doggy stlye, and her son was more then happy to do it for her. After all it was her special day.

He spanks her flank hard enough for her to start groaning before gripping his dick and starting to slide his shaft slowly and carefully into her pussy. He moans, it is so soft and slippery, yet strangely tight and comforting as if he has been inside of it for extended periods before. Which he had. She used her pussy to calm him down a lot.

Now Luka was happy to repay the favor. Anarka moaned as she thrashed up and down his cock. Her eyes fluttering as she chewed on her pillow, tearing at it with a growl and a gasp. Her eyes watering from pure joy. Her lips parting and moans rocking out. The water bed was rocking and so was their house boat, the waves were slapping at the sides as Luka plowed into her with complete recklessness. His eyes widened as a bellow roared from him.

Anarka matched him as hundreds upon thousands of others made love all over the city.

* * *

Sabine/Gina/Marinette

Sabine giggles as she waves to Nadja over the phone. The screen showed a bound and gagged milf with her ass cheeks out and wiped firmly and insistently by Manon who for some reason had on a wedding veil, a corset, high heels and was cradling a mannequin head that had the name Chris scrawled into the forehead.

"Well I'm just glad that we got a chance to talk darling! I hope that you two have lots and lots of fun today!" Sabine trilled out as Manon grinned and waved to the camera, she had make up running down her cheeks as if she had been crying earlier.

"Don't worry Mistress Sabine! My mommy is in very very good hands...isn't that right slut?" Manon said turning back to her bound and gagged mother whose eyes were rolling in her head as a vibrator completely ruined her ass and pussy and her mind.

Sabine blew a kiss and hung up with a giggle. Those two were just so fucking hot! She wondered just what the mannequin head was all about, but then again she also didn't care. After all it was milfers day! And that meant spending time with your favorite milf and giving them one hell of a ride.

"Oooooohhhhh Marinettteeeeee!" Sabine calls into the other room walking in with a wiggle in her hips and a bounce to her tits. She walks from the kitchen where she had been having her little meeting with Nadja and Mannon and into the new and improved bedroom. They all had converted Marinette's bedroom into the main sleeping bedroom where they would gather at night, it gave their alter egos easy escape routes. But Her and Tom's old room had been converted into a love shack for some of their crazier sex stuff.

It was also where their little bitch Gina slept.

Sabine grins as she walks in. Gina the gilf was tied to a bed with her ankles above her head. A ball gag in her mouth and vibrating suction cups on her tits making her moan and gasp. Marinette was in between her thighs and plowing away with a dildo about the size of a human arm. Her eyes crossed. Marinette was wearing a home made dominatrix all leather cat suit that she had put together for this incredibly special occasion. She moans as she tosses her hair over her shoulder.

She had been wearing it in pigtails only when she left or was fucking someone. Today it was free so that her mommy and grandmommy could rub their hands through it. Marinette is wearing a tight black leather dress with hearts cut out for her tits to bounce through, long red tassles over her nipples to pull at, and a short skirt that stopped just above ehr ass cheeks so that it was more like a tutu. On top of all of that sexy goodness she had a pair of thigh high black leather stilettos.

She moans as she glances over at Sabine and tosses her a knowing kiss. Sabine giggles as she rushes over her nude body anxious for a good hard pounding. Marinette pulls the long thick fake latex dick out of her grandmothers soaked super tight pussy lips. Gina might be the oldest woman in the room, but with a lack of any wrinkles, her great core, strong body, and tight as a virgin pussy you would mistake her for a woman Sabine's age or younger.

Sabine positioned herself over Gina, their pussy's dripping against each other as Marinette stood up and walked to a nearby wall of toys. She tapped her chin before she picked up a long thick riding crop. Sabine gasps and moans. Her hands got too close to the bed post and moving faster then Sabine could blink she found herself chained to the bed against Gina. Her eyes widen as Marinette smirks.

"I am going to be in charge today slut." She says before wrapping a thick blindfold over Sabine's eyes making the older milf gasp in delight.

"Oh baby! Please rail me! Fuck up your mommy's pussy! And take as much out on me as you-yA!" SHe yelps as Marinette spanks Sabine's ass hard with the riding crop. Marinette frowns and hefts a large heavy flat cricket bat with the word TIKKI printed on it. She rolls her arm back and whacks Sabine's ass hard.

SMACK! Rings through the room making Sabine giggle in delight and bite at one of Gina's nipples making the fucked cross eyed bitch moan as her orgasm washes over her.

"HMMMM. You still are a bit too in control." Marinette pouts before she finally finds it. She picks up the whip, uncurls it, and then lets it fly. Sabine yelps as a red hot stinger of pain blossoms from her ass cheek.

"Now thats the sound that mama Marinette wants to hear!" Marinette chuckles as she brings her arm back and whips her moms nice round booty again. She wondered where they had the candles? She could probably use some nice hot wax on this bimbo's booty cheeks.

Tikki pouts as she sits in Marinette's room watching TV with the volume all the way up. She was sitting out since it was strictly a mommy daughter sex day. Which was weird that Gina was here since her son was Marinette's dad. But Tom was a beta male cuckold so it made sense for Gina to go for the more experienced and sexually luscious Sabine and Marinette.

Tikki flips through the channels before stopping on her favorite hentai and spreading her legs. She could at least get some good masturbating in!

"OOOF! UGH! OH! BABY! When I get out of this!" Sabine semi threatens her daughter as Marinette shoves the strap on deep into Sabine's tight ass hole. Marinette spanks Sabine's flank again causing the double ended vibrator currently ravishing Gina and Sabine's insides to double in speed and power.

"You only talk when I tell you to talk bitch." Marinette says with total authority. Relishing in being the alpha female in the house today.

* * *

Nino rolls his eyes as he plows into Chloe. This bitch sure was tight, and tight in the soft all natural way. Not that crappy plastic garbage the valley girl wanna be had pumped into herself before. He grunts as his mask fogs up on the inside. He had taken this gig as a quick way to make some cash.

He just never expected to be balls deep inside of Chloe of all people. She sure was cute though. How desperate she was for her mommy's devotion, how she worshipped Audrey's body, kissing and slurping and even humping entire parts of it like it was the most important thing in the world. He chuckles a little glad that the mask hid so much of his face. She must have chosen him since he had one of the most ripped bod's in the company.

He grips her hips and increases his speed. They weren't allowed to spank or pull or bite these girls, that had been in the contract that Chloe had made him sign. But he could still file away all of the super cute sounds that she was making for future jerk off sessions. He moans as he arches his back, luckily the masks had special built in sound proofing systems so htat no one would hear.

Apparently Audrey and Chloe just wanted to get fucked and fuck each other and only hear their own loud lewd wet slapping noises.

"Oh my god! HOE MAI GAWD! HOWKEOWKWOSDDDODOD!" Audrey moans out as a man with a thick hard penis pounds in and out of her ass hole and another screws her pussy like there was no tomorrow. All of the men were in perfect sync, when one got tired another would just ttag in and take care of her. Her orgasm was nearly continous. She felt like her mind was melting and turning into a sexy little pleasure filled mush! She didn't remember her daughters name. Hell it didn't even really occur to her that the two were related. In Audrey's mind she was just fucking a bunch of hung studs with her own face and a cute little lithe blonde getting screwed beside her.

It was like the perfect trip in her mind. A dream come true!

Chloe's lips were plastered with cum from the thick hard cock that she had been sucking on insistently for the past hour and a half. She moans as more cum dribbles down her cheeks and neck, her throat felt raw from the firm pounding she was getting. The brown skinned hung stud that was turning her insides into a nice loose soup was nonstop! He hadn't stopped fucking her since he had began almost two hours ago!

Her orgasms were coming quicker and harder! She felt him thumb her ass hole and that was the straw that fucked the camels back. She moans and wiggles in amazement as her eyes close. A pressure came to her face, Chloe gasps and the men moan beneath their masks. Chloe's palms were filled with nice big dicks and she was squeezing them harder then ever before.

Audrey cupped her daughters cheeks and pulled her in for a nice long hot slippery tongue filled kiss. The cum dribbled down their throats as they gulped it down. The men surrounding them were masturbating when they couldn't get a piece of the hot mother daughter sex. A loud resounding groan filled the hotel master suite.

"Yes. YESH! OH LIKE! OOOOH! MOMMY!" Chloe cries in delight dropping the still hard cocks and wrapping her arms around Audrey's neck and deepening the kiss as she felt her orgasm wash over her like a hot shower. Audrey coos in delight and yelps slightly when someone pinches her nice firm yet incredibly sensitive butt.

One of the men moan as he arches his back and leans backwards, his moan filling his mask, he grips his shaft and pounds out a nice hot thick creamy load across their backs. The next rope of cum comes spewing out of another guys shaft, Nino grips Chloe's hips to keep her firmly in place as he howls and a small whimper escapes the confines of the hot sweaty mask.

Chloe groans in delight as thick hot slimy cum fills up her womb and pussy. She glances over her shoulder her tongue lolling out as small bright hearts appear in her eyes, she didn't know who this stud was but she wasn't sure she would be able to live without him making love to her every few hours!

Audrey grips Chloe's face and brings her daughters attention rightfully back to their lips and their hot sweet mother daughter make out session as cum flew through the air and splattered across their backs, their butts their feet got tangled in their lips and across their faces and in their bright golden hair. Chloe wiggled her hips, she felt impossibly full of nice sweet hot cum!

Audrey groans as she flops backwards her daughter falling onto her tits and suckling on a cum covered nipple lovingly and sweetly her eyes darting closed in relief.

"Now that was satisfactory daughter." Audrey compliments her daughter with a swift spank to the ass making her moan.

Some more men clear their throats as they move closer. After all they had been paid to fuck for an entire day and they had only been at it for a few hours...Chloe and Audrey grinned at each other with sparks in their smug ice blue eyes, they were going to keep on fucking these guys until they couldn't possibly move anymore! And then they would ride them again!

"Well what are you waiting for lower class scum?" Audrey commands as she spreads her legs and places her fingers over her fucked silly honey pot spreading her pussy lips invitingly a large pearl of cum plopping out.

"Come and get it." Chloe commands on her hands and knees raising her haunches and wiggling her booty.

Unbeknownst to mother or daughter Nino was the one who made the first move and hopped on top of Chloe with a howl.

* * *

Marlena groans as her orgasm washes over her. Alya pulls back out from in between her mothers legs with a gasp and wipes her mouth in delight. She gasps as Nora grips her tightly around the waist and pulls the slightly thicker girl into her arms before crashing their lips together. Nora's strong arms effortlessly picked Alya up, kissing and smooching her, groping her ass and spanking it slightly just to let her know that Nora was in charge. Alya moans before gasping when she feels Nora's nice strong fingers press against her cunt.

"You ready for this my little sister? My sweet little sister? My cute little bitch?" Nora teases as she continues to finger fuck Alya making the glasses wearing would be reporter moan and gasp shaking and shivering. Alya yelps as Ella and Etta each grip a butt cheek and then give them spanks so hard and fast that her rear is stinging and red within seconds.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE CUNTS!" Alya hisses as the twins giggle before returning to their mother. Giving her sweet little kisses to the cheek that they began to lick and suck making sure to leave large hickies across their mommy's face so that everyone would know how much her daughters cared about her during this holiday. Ella kisses Marlena on the lips as Etta moves downwards to start sucking at one of her mommy's sweet tasty nipples making her moan and gasp in delight.

Nora snorts as Alya starts to clamp down tighter and tighter around her fingers.

"Enough of this kiddie shit. I'm going to get you and mom over the moon within seconds!" Nora announces with authority that made Alya shiver in delight. Alya found herself on her back beside Marlena. Ella and Etta were licking and slurping on Nora's cunt, gasping and giggling as they finger banged their older much more muscular sister making her shiver as she cracked her fingers.

"MMM. You two cutie pies use your cuteness too much. You need to get started on working out! Sure fucking twins is hot, but you should have some actual skills by now!" Nora growls down at them making both twins blush as they return to kissing and nodding in agreement, too horny to form complete sentences. Which was exactly where Alya and Nora currently were.

Nora spits on her fingers and slides them into her mother and sister causing both women to gasp and arch their backs. Their moans became huffy little growls like little kittens. Their eyes rolled in their sockets as drool dripped down their cheeks. Alya held her mothers hand as Marlena tore at the bedsheets her eyes widening as she rolled against Nora's insistent pounding.

"OH GOD! OH NORA! OH MOMMY!" Alya cries out as Marlena is reduced to happy huff filled giggles.

"HUFF! HEE! TEEheehee! OH! AH! ALYA! NORA! MY DAUGHTERS! MY PERFECT! PERFECT! DAUGHTERS!" She shouted reduced to giggles as her orgasm washes through her reducing her into a mind snapped bimbo. Her tits began to leak milk like a cow at a dairy farm. She moans and rubs her tits brings Alya's fingers to her lips and kisses each one enchanted by the length of each one.

"Oh god...mommy...Nora...My mind..."Alya moans out as an almost audible snap fills the room as her mind snaps from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her body. She wiggles her hips in delight as Nora pulls her fingers out and licks her sister's pussy juices out one by one with a grin before collapsing forwards and wrapping her large beefy arms protectively around Marlena and Alya and pulling them almost on top of her. Ella got onto Alya's side and Etta spooned Marlena, gripping her milf mom around the hips and rubbing against her nice big booty.

The sexy sweaty family pile moaned in delight in their afterglow. Nora smirks knowingly as she hugs her mom.  
"I'm so glad that the five of us are lovers now." Nora growls before kissing Marlena hard on the lips, slipping her tongue into her moms helpless lips.  
"N-nora..."Marlena moans trying her best to stay conscious.

"Fuck men am I right? Who needs them? All dudes are out from now on! From here on out it's the five of us fucking every night got it?" Nora demands as Marlena nods happily and the twins drift off to sleep. Alya wiggles in her sisters large muscular arm as the words finally hit her foggy brain.

"WAIT! What?! NO! I like dick!" Alya protests to sleeping ears.

"Tough titty slut. You are my bitch forever now." Nora mumbles in her sleep as she tightens her grip on Alya.

"But I like dickkkkkkk..."Alya moans out in distress.

* * *

"OH GOD! OH! OH! OH BABY!" Anarka crows as Luka pulls her upright out of the missionary position and pulls her into his lap. She gasps and grips him as he kisses her, her full maternal breasts pressed close to his chest as he massages his mothers butt cheeks and pushes himself to the limit trying to find the very edge of her womb.

His cock head presses against a wall and when he presses further she moans and orgasms. He has found it. He has completely filled her up. Luka continues to kiss and nibble at her lips and tongue. She wiggles and wriggles in his grip. Her eyelids fluttering as she peppers his face with kisses. Her mind can't take it much longer. She always loved getting a good strong dicking from her son, and nothing could prepare her for getting fucked pretty much nonstop for close to four and a half hours by Luka.

"You like that? Does it feel good? Does it feel right? My nice big throbbing cock? Does it feel good inside of your pussy? Against your womb?" Luka teases his mom as he pushes in and out of her, going faster and faster. Her large butt cheeks clapping together as sweat trickled down her broad strong back.

"Yes. Oh god! Oh yes! You are stretching me darling! You are stretching me so wonderfully!" She crows out as she crashes their lips together. Luka manages to get his legs underneath the two of them and stood up on the water bed. His balance was perfect, just like his cock, just like him. He continued to thrust upwards into her, his hips moving in time as she blissfully bounced on his love tool. His balls slapped together, his nut sack tightening. A bit of drool from where she had given him a sloppy blow job was mixing with all of his pre cum and all of her girly cum as it dribbled down her thighs and leaked from her pussy like a busted faucet.

Her mind was also broken, broken as a faucet. She moans and bites his neck, her glasses sliding off and dangling at an angle, she normally wore them on a chain around her neck at night along with a little bit of make up just in case someone came for a late night fuck session. SHe liked to be prepared.

The boat was thrashing like it was caught in a thunderstorm, even though it was completely calm outside. The shaking from Luka's insistent pounding was enough to drive the boat onto one side and then twist onto another.

Luka pants and huffs, his eyes crossing as he plows into her womb and deposits a nice full fertile load into her awaiting pussy. Anarka's lips part as she lets out a brief breathless little moan of delight.

She wiggles in his arms as Luka doubles his grip on her and slams his still sputtering cock head deep into her cream pied cunt.

"God that felt incredible." Luka groans out as he nuzzles her neck.

"Amazing my hearty boy. You plundered this booty like an expert." She coos and rubs the back of his head. Luka slowly slides onto his knees and then collapses on top of her, his cock still engulfed by her pussy lips.

"God I wish that Juleka was here." Luka grumbles as he nuzzles his mom. She coos in agreement. They both missed his sister, especially when it came to the lovemaking department, she knew how to give oral like an expert porn star.

"Well who knows, hopefully she will get tired of that lame ass prince she ran away with and she and that cute blonde lesbian she's been shacking up with will move back here." Anarka said as she pinches Luka's ass making him groan and thrust into her again. His dick still hard and eager for another rough pounding. And Anarka's womb was ready to take another thick fertile load.

* * *

Marinette coo's as she rubs soothing lotion into Sabine's ass cheeks. Gina was completely gone, her legs twitched as she moaned and continously orgasmed around the vibrator deep in her pussy and it's mate ravishing her asshole.

Marinette giggles and kisses Gina on the forehead then the nose then on the ball gag. She had really made a mess of the two milfs. She didn't know if they would be able to walk all week! Which meant that she would have to be their bitch again and take care of the store and the chores and the superheroics.

"You two look so cute when you're mind broken." Marinette says in delight to her mother who moans and wiggles in her bondage gear. The vibrators in her pussy and ass had to be changed since they wore through the battery so fast.

Sabine gasps as she moans around her tongue, it felt bloated and amazing, her lips sore with how much cunt she licked. Her eyes crossed beneath the blindfold still on.

"God I love how close we've gotten mom." Marinette says as she curls up between the two milfs. Sabine began hiccupping, too sore, dehydrated and fucked stupid to answer with actual words. She couldn't even grunt. All she could do was rub herself up against her daughter and smile in delight as she continued to orgasm from the two nonstop super strong vibrators turning her inside out.

Gina groans in response to Marinette who giggles girlishly as she wraps her arms around Gina, Sabine rubs her red raw pussy lips against Marinette's cute tight ass. Marinette brings a hand around and first spanks her moms ass before giving it a pinch to make her yelp in response.

"My life is just perfect, and I can't wait for next year." She said, plans already forming in her head for what she could do to the two horny sluts next year. She sighs in delight, completely exhausted, her muscles strained and her ability to fuck pushed to it's limit. She finally falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

Adrien stands in his bedroom gazing longingly at the lifesize photo of his mom on the wall. She was wearing a bright blue one piece bathing suit that hugged her hips and was riding up her ass cheeks, she was gazing over her shoulder coyly with a teasing smirk, as if she wanted the person taking the photo to jump over and rip off the swimsuit and screw her into oblivion.

Adrien sighs completely depressed.

"Happy milfers day mom." He said, he missed her so much.

"Well at least you still have all those other pussy's to fuck." Plagg points out from where he floats an inch beside Adrien.  
"Yeah but it's not the same. I really wanted to screw her pussy." Adrien responds as he goes back to his bed and flops down. "Who knows, maybe someday when she returns I actually will."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen." Plagg responds rolling his eyes.

**Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one**

**Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


End file.
